Bonds of Sea and Fire
by Mithril Lace
Summary: After the fire in Gray Terminal, a worried Luffy sneaks out to go looking for Ace, only to wind up captured by Bluejam and taken from the island. When Ace finds out Luffy's been kidnapped, he sets out to retrieve Sabo so they can go after him, and a chance encounter at sea drastically alters their plans. Canon-Divergent. Rated T for graphic violence and swearing.
1. I Won't Cry

**A/N: Well, I couldn't hold back anymore. Sorry for the terrible summary. I'm bad with summaries to begin with, but I also didn't want to give away the whole plot or anything.**

I don't know if I'll be able to do this one weekly like Kyoudai, but I already have a few chapters done (and beta'd, thanks to the wonderful Beyond Kailani) so unless I wind up homeless (I laugh but that's a real drama going on in my life right now xD ) or get horrible writer's block, I should be able to keep this one on a regular update schedule of some kind.

 **Please note this will be darker, include violence, angst, and eventual ridiculous amounts of fluff.**

 **This story is also going to be pretty long, so if you're not in the mood for more of my epic junk, you may want to leave now :D**

Since I'm still wrecked from chapter 792, I figured I may as well share one of my darker fics.

HUGE thanks to Beyond Kailani for being my beta on this monster, as well as pawing at me to write more of it xD It's quite motivating, and incredibly flattering.

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani** , for being my awesome sister across the pond and geeking out with me on a regular basis. It'd be forever before I got this story up and going if it wasn't for you, imouto-chan :D

 **Okashira = Boss**

 **(If I missed any other Japanese words or titles, sorry! I'm also really sleepy)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 1: I Won't Cry_

* * *

" _I… will not run away!" Ace's voice was harsh. Amidst the roar of flames all around them, Ace's voice cut through everything else in a way Luffy had never heard before. It scared him, but not because of how angry his big brother sounded. It scared him because it meant no one would change his mind._

" _Ace, what are you talking about?! Just leave it already! You know how dangerous Bluejam is! A kid like you can't beat him. He's on a totally different level!" Dogra sounded just as panicked as he felt. The words only reinforced the terror gripping his heart._

 _If Luffy let them carry him away from his brother's side, it felt like the flames would swallow Ace along with Bluejam, and Luffy would never be able to find him again._

" _I-I'll fight too…!" he pleaded, struggling in the grip of the one who held him. A searing pain raced through his head at the movement, more blood seeping into his eye and causing him to hiss. That intake of breath had him struggling not to cough again. His wound burned, his skin felt too hot, and the air around them scorched at his lungs whenever he allowed himself to breathe._

" _No, Luffy!"_

 _Of course the one holding him protested - and of course he was strong enough to actually stop Luffy. Everything hurt too much, and even flailing in the bandit's grip was wearing him out._

 _It was Dadan's voice that halted them all._

" _You guys… Take Luffy and go on ahead."_

 _It was one of the most calm and authoritative moments anyone had ever seen from the older woman._

" _O-Okashira…"_

" _I'll stay with Ace, and make sure he comes back with me!"_

 _Her voice held more conviction than anyone could remember her having. It both flooded Luffy with relief and reassurance that Ace would be okay, and added a new kind of terror in the pit of his stomach. The fire could swallow them both up._

" _Okashira…"_

" _GO!"_

" _Y-yes Ma'am!"_

 _The bandits were moving again, snapping into action at Dadan's order. Ace hadn't once turned to look back at them, never taking his eyes off the unimpressed form of Bluejam. As Luffy found himself being pulled farther and farther away, the images of his big brother and the woman who declared herself their parent were being engulfed in flames._

" _Ace!"_

 _No matter how many times he screamed Ace's name, even yelling for Dadan a few times, no one stopped to let him go back to them. The flames only climbed higher, blood helping to cloud his vision until he could no longer see his family. They stopped once they were clear of the carnage, but there was only fire as far as the eye could see. The flames seemed to be swirling, reaching unbelievable heights and drowning out the screams of those left behind to burn._

 _Over and over, Luffy began to scream for Ace. He screamed until his throat felt raw, until tears and blood blurred his vision so completely that the flames began to twist and dance._

 _All at once, darkness began to stretch out, smothering the flames into nothingness. Everything went silent save for the sound of Luffy screaming Ace's name. He was back on his own two feet, but moving was excruciatingly painful, and he only made it a few steps before he fell to his hands and knees. He had no idea where the other bandits had gone, or why they'd finally allowed him to go back._

" _Luffy…"_

 _Sabo's voice had him jerking in place, head snapping up to look at the other boy. He hadn't seen Sabo since the day he'd been taken away by the nobles, and the sight of his face sent a warm rush of relief through his entire body. Sabo would know exactly what to do about the fire, and Ace!_

" _Sabo!" Luffy cried, trying desperately to push himself up and fling himself into his brother's arms. His limbs wouldn't cooperate though, and Sabo wasn't coming closer to help him._

 _With a sad look, Sabo turned away from him, ignoring Luffy's questioning sound. He began walking away, and with each step he took, the darkness began to expand. Each step that took him farther away echoed in the darkness, resonating with a cold and empty feeling. The darkness began to grow heavy, suffocating and smothering Luffy._

" _Sabo!"_

 _Luffy forced himself to stand up, legs wobbling under the strain. Blood was starting to completely obscure his vision, but he could still see the outline of his brother. He lunged forward in that direction, stumbling and tripping. Despite the pain, he started to close the gap between them. His hand reached out, desperate to grasp onto Sabo's coat, but before he could reach him, a new wall of flames burst from the ground, searing through his hand and knocking him back._

 _When the flames finally vanished, everything was pitch black. There was no sign of Sabo, no sign of Ace, and no sign of Dadan. In that instant, Luffy felt the emptiness of losing his family. A raw, emotional scream tore through his throat. It wasn't a word, a name, or even a coherent thought. It was the only sound he could even think to make at the realization that he was completely alone, and that nothing he did would ever take that feeling away._

* * *

 _..._

* * *

"Luffy!"

The seven year old boy's dark eyes flew open, wide with panic. "Ace! Sabo! Dadan!" he immediately tried to push himself into a sitting position, but just like in his dream, the pain was too intense. It didn't help that hands were immediately holding him down, stopping him from straining his body or reopening the wound on his head.

"Now now, calm down!"

Magra's voice cut through his panic, causing him to look up at the older bandit with a pleading expression. How many times had he finally fallen back asleep at their urging, only to wake up in a cold sweat, screaming for his brothers? He probably wasn't the only one who had lost count by now.

He struggled anyway, looking up with a pleading expression. "I have to go look for them!" he cried.

It didn't matter how many times they tried to calm him down, or how much his injuries hurt. Every time he fell asleep, he dreamt of the fire, and every time he woke up, he was gripped by the same panic. He needed to go look for his big brother.

"Luffy," one of the others was saying, moving to help Magra restrain him.

Luffy stared up at them through tear-filled eyes, silently pleading with them to understand. Why were they stopping him? Didn't they care about Ace and Dadan? Wasn't there anything he could do to make them see why he needed to go look for his family?

Their expressions stopped him cold, fresh tears welling up and sliding down his cheeks. In that brief moment, he'd seen the same emotions on their faces, the same grief and worry that he was holding inside. They were all worried, but there was nothing they could do yet. It was killing every single one of them not to go look.

With a soft sob, Luffy stopped struggling, whimpering Ace's name. They had him resting on a mat in the main room so they could change his bandages often, but right then all he wanted was to be back in the familiar tree house or the room he'd shared with his brothers before they'd moved out. Somewhere he could curl up and cry where no one would watch him, where a sense of familiarity would help calm him down. Or maybe it would make it worse, being surrounded by Ace and Sabo's memories with no guarantee he'd ever get to see them again.

Ace's words kept echoing. He shouldn't be crying. He was a man, and he wasn't a crybaby. Ace _hated_ crybabies. If Ace came back and saw him crying, he'd be angry, wouldn't he? He had to be strong and stop crying.

Maybe just one more time. He'd get the rest of the tears out of his system, and then he'd prove to Ace he wasn't a crybaby. He'd be strong until he got to see Ace again.

"C-can I go to my room?" Luffy heard himself asking, his voice barely audible and still shaking from sobs.

At first it seemed like no one would listen or move him. After all, he was hurt, it would be difficult for him to get down with his injuries, and everyone was worried… but in the end, Magra carried him up to the room the boys had used. He made sure to get Luffy situated on a comfy sleeping mat, then checked his bandages and even left him some broth to drink.

Once the door shut behind Magra, Luffy sat up very carefully, taking the broth in both hands and bringing it to his mouth. He wasn't very hungry, but he needed his strength. He had to go find his family. One more day of crying, of worrying, of saving up his strength.

* * *

...

* * *

It was freezing. That was one of the few things Luffy registered as he hobbled his way down the path, leaning on a tree for a moment to catch his breath. He usually didn't notice when it was cold; Sabo had once explained to him that it must have been because of his rubbery body insulating against the temperature automatically, but that hadn't made much sense. He'd figured it was a mystery, and entirely unimportant.

Still, either it was colder than usual, or it was because he was all alone that the chill seemed to seep into his very bones, stalling his progress. He wished he had his hat to pull on and give him a sense of comfort, but leaving it behind had been necessary. After all, everyone knew he never went anywhere without his beloved straw hat. Leaving it behind with the bundled up clothes he'd hidden under his blanket was the only way he could buy himself time to look for Ace and Dadan before someone discovered he was missing and came to find him.

He hadn't anticipated it would take so long to put distance between himself and the house, either. Each shaky step he managed felt like a mile, but if he turned to look over his shoulder, the house would still be in sight. It was frustrating. His wounds didn't feel like they were that bad, though the cut above his right eye would sting no matter how still he tried to keep his face. He didn't feel like he should be having this much trouble, yet he was. How was he supposed to find anyone if he couldn't even walk for a few minutes without needing to rest?

It didn't matter though. He kept pushing forward, gritting his teeth when the pain became great enough that he started to cry out. Ace's face flashed through his mind then, and he hurriedly sucked in his lower lip, forcing his expression as stern as it could go. He wouldn't cry out. He wouldn't complain. He wouldn't let his pain show at all, because he was strong and he wasn't a crybaby. He was Ace and Sabo's little brother, and he was going to show them how strong he was. He absolutely _would not_ cry, all alone in the dark forest with the remnants of the fire still casting oily textures on the trees and dampening the stars.

He wouldn't cry again until Ace was there to yell at him for it. Then maybe they could see Sabo again, and Sabo would tell Ace not to be so mean to him. They'd go home and make a mess so Dadan yelled at them until her orange mop of unruly hair turned frizzy from stress. That was what Luffy wanted desperately.

 _I promise, Ace,_ he thought, furiously blinking and biting down on his lip to hold the tears back. He tasted blood in his mouth, but he didn't lessen his biting. _I promise I won't cry until you're here to yell at me for crying._

The house began to fade in the darkness, his hands feeling rough and raw from scraping against tree bark. A faint cough escaped. The smell was still thick even in the forest, and the closer he got to the Gray Terminal, the dirtier his hands became from touching the foliage. Even the animals refused to come out, making it much easier for him to continue his trek. He didn't have the energy or the time to fight anything.

 _Are you gonna be mad at me, Ace?_ Luffy wondered, vision blurring. He had to stop, scrubbing his eyes with the back of one hand and flinching when that tugged his skin and caused the cut over his eye to sting badly. He sucked in a labored breath, lowering his arm and looking ahead. _It doesn't hurt,_ he reminded himself. He had to keep saying it, or he'd think about how much it really did hurt.

The pain had finally started to give way to a sense of numbness when he heard the sound. It was unlike any animal he'd ever heard, and it seemed to be gasping for breath. Discerning that the sound was coming from behind him, Luffy turned to see what kind of predator was shambling out of the forest to come after him. Where he expected fur and fangs, he found charred flesh and greasy hair. The eyes held no hunger or defensive warning. Only madness.

It was the dim flash of teeth in the pale moonlight that had Luffy going tense, a gap-toothed grin filled with malice and insanity. The burned face came into view as the figure lurched closer, and Luffy found himself powerless to back away more than a couple of steps before his strength gave out and he fell into a kneeling position.

The sound of metal dragging across dirt and rocks drew part of his attention, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from that inhuman smile. A smile that promised suffering and despair.

The sword lifted, and for a brief moment, everything was quiet save for their breathing. One was labored and rough from exertion, the other panicked and struggling just to continue. It was Luffy who spoke first, and his voice trembled as violently as his tired and aching body.

"B-Bluejam…"

* * *

...

* * *

The feeling was unbearable. His hands itched with the urge to push himself up and begin the trip back to the house, and a restless - anxious - energy coiled through his sore body.

Steely gray eyes peered through the foliage, a hesitant hand pushing leaves and branches out of the way. The coast seemed clear, but then, recent events had him paranoid that the moment he let his guard down, they'd be ambushed. Still, he kept a careful gaze on the forest before slowly letting the leaves back into place. He took a seat next to the wounded woman with him, exhaling.

"You seem wound up."

Dadan's voice shocked him right out of his gloomy thoughts, his eyes darting to her heavily bandaged form. He'd thought she was asleep.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered in response, shoving a hand through his unruly black hair. Several locks fell right back into place, plastering to his skin with an oily texture. He wanted to jump back into the stream and try to wash the grime off, but that was a luxury he couldn't afford yet. He'd only taken the initial dip because he'd still reeked of smoke and sweat, and he'd been paranoid one of the soldiers would smell him even while they hid.

"Ace," Dadan's voice was serious, commanding his attention. He turned to her, their eyes meeting. "You should just go back."

"No," Ace shook his head at her, looking away again. "You said it was your responsibility to bring me home, right? I'm not going back without you."

She sighed, a sound usually reserved for moments when she was about to call him a moron or a pain in the ass, but the insult didn't come. Instead, she gave a raspy cough and shifted as much as she could without irritating the burns that covered most of her body.

A twinge of guilt raced through him as he thought back to that night. He wasn't sure what to think. One minute he's hearing her drunken rambling about how he's the child of the devil, and the next she's showing up out of nowhere at the exact moment he needs her, there to save his life, facing down a pirate that the bandits had clearly been terrified of. Her words then…

" _No parent, even a foster parent, would stand by while someone tries to kill their kids!"_

The silence was eating at him again, anxiety building up and making him restless. He needed a distraction.

"Dadan."

"Mm?" she didn't look at him, didn't so much as tilt her head towards him, simply staring up at the hollow roots of the tree they were resting in.

"...nothing," Ace shook his head, unable to bring himself to say the words. "Nevermind."

"I'll go first then," she groused, sounding annoyed. That was a tone he was used to, at least. "That night…" she didn't need to clarify, and he braced himself for a question he felt he owed the answer to. "Why didn't you run?"

The frustration came back full force, but rather than brush off her inquiry, he sighed loudly. If she hadn't shown up, if she hadn't come to his defense - _aided him_ \- then he'd probably be dead. Luffy would never stop crying…

That thought sent another wave of dread through him. He forced it down and tried to ignore it. "Sometimes," he answered, thinking of how to best explain the innate feeling he'd always had in those situations. "The blood just rushes to my head, and I feel like if I run away, I'll lose something important."

He kept his gaze averted, not wanting to gauge her reaction right then. Not until he'd explained it fully. "I've always had that feeling, even when I had nothing important to lose. I guess it looks like I just don't back down, but… that night," his voice grew softer. "Luffy was right behind me."

From the corner of his eye, he saw Dadan's eyes widen just a little, as if she'd silently confirmed something he wasn't privy to. He didn't want to know, and he hoped she wouldn't explain that look. It wasn't his business what that admittance caused her to think about. He shook his head instead. "I guess that's the easiest way to explain it."

"Mm," she gave a sound to indicate she'd heard him, but she didn't press the matter otherwise. He was grateful for that. "You three brats sure have come a long way."

His eyes flickered to her face.

"Where was the other brat?" she asked, before he had a chance to look away or respond to her comment. The question caught him off guard, and then he was swallowing a guilty response.

He finally turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's with his noble parents." He waited a beat, but Dadan gave no outward reaction of Sabo's heritage. Maybe it had been obvious to the adults. "They threatened Luffy and me. Sabo went with them even though he didn't want to so we'd be safe. We agreed to see if… if Sabo might be better off there…" the words sounded feeble even to his own ears, and his eyes narrowed. "There's no way Sabo's happy there. He's just as alone as I… he's alone there. When Luffy and I recover, we're going to go get him."

Dadan nodded once, returning her gaze to the roots.

"Does that sound stupid to you?" Ace found himself asking.

"Tch. Like that's the dumbest thing you've ever done." She rolled her eyes, and Ace had to fight a small smile at her words. True, he'd done some pretty crazy things… and as a trio, they'd definitely gotten involved in some dumb stunts. "I'm a bandit, Ace. We understand what it's like to have somewhere we don't want to go back to. If I didn't at least understand that, I would have sent him back to his nobles right away."

The tone of her voice, still raspy from smoke inhalation, made Ace turn to look at her again.

She sighed. "I didn't ask to raise three unruly little brats, you know."

Her words sent that uncertain feeling through him again, and he found himself looking down at his knees. For so long, he'd always felt so unwanted and unwelcome. When he'd met Sabo, he'd found a companion, and eventually a friend to share his ambitions and goals with. When Luffy had been thrown into the mix, he'd been unwillingly pulled in by the younger boy's magnetic personality.

Dadan's words from the night of the fire hadn't been a lie or a bold claim because she was facing a pirate. As unwilling as she was, as much as she acted like they were a burden that she'd be happier without, she saw them - the _three of them,_ despite how little time Sabo had spent in her home - as hers. He didn't know how to handle that feeling, but he didn't find it as unwelcome as he once thought he would.

For a little while, the silence following their conversation was comfortable. Dadan even managed to drift off to sleep for a little while. As sunlight finally began to peek through the leaves, the anxiety was back. Why couldn't he shake the feeling of dread building within him? The other bandits would have gotten Luffy out of the fire, and Sabo was in High Town. He was personally making sure Dadan didn't die, so no one important was being lost.

At the same time, he hadn't seen Luffy since the injured and crying boy had been torn from his side. The echoes of Luffy pleading with the others to let him fight, yelling Ace's name… they caused his anxiety to spike. He needed to see Luffy and make absolutely sure his little brother was okay.

 _Sabo will kill me if I let Luffy get killed,_ he reasoned, trying to rationalize his fear. _I can't let Sabo think he's the better brother now, can I?_

He peeked through the leaves again, but the forest was oddly silent. If Dadan was in better shape, he was confident he could get her back to the house…

"You still worrying about the little brat?" Dadan's voice made him jump, smacking the top of his head on the root he'd been kneeling by.

He turned to scowl at her. "He got cut pretty badly before you showed up." He clenched his fists, but the anger deflated within moments. "I have a bad feeling, Dadan."

Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly. Distracting him probably wouldn't work anymore, and she could tell it was taking a lot of his energy just to keep himself from lashing out.

With a grunt, she started to push herself up, ignoring when he whirled around and scowled. "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be moving!"

"Don't try to give me orders, kid," she griped at him, wheezing a little with the effort it took to stay sitting up. "This is nothing. Let's go."

Ace hesitated. He was positive he'd be able to carry her, positive they'd make it so long as they didn't cross paths with any soldiers… but it was going to be excruciating for her, with her burns so fresh. For a moment they just glared at each other, but his worry won out in the end, and her determination to push through the pain for his sake was something he wouldn't take for granted. "I don't want to hear you complaining, then."

"That's my line, you little shit," she muttered, but her annoyance seemed to be nothing more than exasperated endearment, and her words had no bite in them.

* * *

...

* * *

To say that the bandits were happy to see them was an understatement. Ace had never seen so many grown men with tears in their eyes. Magra especially seemed choked up as Dadan was hoisted off of Ace's shoulders and carefully taken inside. They were surprisingly careful with her, too, able to discern that she was in an immense amount of pain despite the fact that she hadn't complained or voiced it once since they'd left their hiding place.

His eyes scanned the assembled group, and his disappointment was obvious when he didn't see the familiar vibrant colors of a straw hat and the crybaby it belonged to. He'd expected rubbery arms to find him out of nowhere and latch on with inhuman strength while blubbering drowned out any protests he'd have to being hugged. That no such thing happened had Ace instantly on edge.

"Where's Luffy?" he demanded, walking up to the bandits without so much as a 'hello' or 'I'm back'.

It was Magra who put a hand on his shoulder and guided him inside with the others. "Now now," he said through relieved tears. "Luffy is resting. He's been worried sick about you both."

That alleviated some of the stress, but not all of it. Ace gave a curt nod, grimacing when he felt grime under his shirt from the pressure Magra had applied. He quickly took his shirt off - it wouldn't do to be smelling completely like smoke when Luffy inevitably awoke and latched onto him - and examined his own burns. They were minor, healing up nicely, and the ones that had been bandaged felt fine for the time being.

While the others got Dadan situated on a sleeping mat, Ace headed to the ladder that led to the room that hadn't been his in a long time, but still felt familiar and somehow safe. A soft sigh escaped when he opened the door and saw the familiar straw hat. Of course Luffy had gone to sleep with it on. No matter how many times Sabo tried to get him to hang it up so he wouldn't roll onto it and squish it during the night, Luffy rarely complied. For a brief moment, he considered going in to wake the boy up and then scold him for worrying, but if Luffy had been spending all of his energy crying and panicking about whether or not Ace and Dadan would make it back, there was a good chance he needed the sleep.

He was about to turn and head back down the ladder to get something to eat and change his clothes, but the sound of a woman's cry from outside got everyone's attention. Before Magra could get up to go check on the commotion, the door burst open.

Makino stood in the doorway, her hair disheveled and her eyes frantic. Save for her shoes, she seemed to be in a nightgown rather than her usual working clothes, and her hands were covered in scrapes, like she'd run the entire way up the mountain and tripped several times. The beginnings of a bruise were forming over one cheek, along with a cut that had probably been bleeding at one point.

"Makino-san?" several of the bandits asked, a few blushing at her state of mild undress. There was no denying Makino was an attractive young woman, after all.

"Makino?" Dadan's voice was sharp. "What is it?"

"Luffy!" Makino cried, tears obscuring her vision. There would be time later for her to ask why Dadan was covered in bandages, though even Windmill Village had been aware of the massive fire once it had started and the injuries could easily be attributed to that.

"He's not hurt," Magra hurried to reassure Makino, assuming that was why the young bartender seemed so distraught. "He's-"

"He was kidnapped!" Makino cried, leaning on the doorframe. She really had run nonstop, and her lungs felt like they might burst from the exertion and the panic. "A pirate came into the village late last night, and he had Luffy!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ace demanded. "Luffy's…" A sharp pang hit him then, and he whirled around.

 _No._

There was no possible way this was happening. It couldn't be, and at the same time, it was so obvious it made his throat tighten in sheer horror. Ignoring everything else that was being said, Ace rushed fully into the room and placed his hands on the lump he'd assumed to be Luffy.

The hat rolled right off, showing a bundle of laundry carefully tucked under the blanket. No one would suspect he'd gone if he'd left his hat, and if everyone had assumed he'd needed rest, no one would have bothered him.

It hurt to breathe.

So obvious - so _painfully obvious_ \- and yet no one had seen it coming. Ace was almost completely unaware of his own movements as he slowly and carefully gathered the straw hat into his hands and stood, heading back to the doorway.

The conversation stopped at the sight of him, and he knew his eyes must have held something dark in them from the way they looked to him. Whether it was that look or the fact that he was clutching his little brother's beloved treasure in his hands, no one spoke to him at first. They waited for him to speak.

"Where's Bluejam now? Where did he take Luffy?" Ace asked in a quiet, deadly voice. He didn't think for a second it could be any other pirate. Bluejam must have survived the fire, and he must have crossed paths with Luffy while going after the pirate fund. The dread and panic that had been coiling inside him all night had finally culminated in an eerie sense of tranquil fury. Now that he had a cause - a reason for that feeling…

Makino swallowed, looking up at Ace in a mixture of concern and fear. Even in his anger, Ace could see that the fear was for Luffy. For him. "He took him from the island," she answered, voice shaking. "We tried to get him to leave Luffy with us, but he took a fishing boat and left with him as a hostage. We've tried to contact Garp-san, but-"

"But it won't be fast enough," Ace clutched the straw hat tighter. "I'm going after Luffy."

"Ace," Dadan started, but he shook his head angrily.

"Bluejam had a hand in splitting us all up," he practically snarled. "He helped Sabo's parents take him away, he nearly killed us, and now he's taken our little brother!"

The forcefulness in Ace's tone stopped anyone from arguing his words. Even Makino, who looked desperately like she wanted to intervene and say something to him could only hold her breath, a hand over her mouth.

He jumped down from the ledge and grabbed his shirt, throwing it back on and then placing the cord of the straw hat over his head so it hung on his back. "I'm going to go get Sabo, and we're going to find Luffy."

"Ace," Dadan said his name again, and this time he looked to her. Her expression was just as stormy as his. No one spoke as the two stared each other down, not wanting to interrupt the unspoken conversation they seemed to be having. At long last, Dadan simply nodded once, and a silent understanding passed between them.

She turned her gaze to Magra next. "Oi, get him a bag."

"Now now, Okashira…" Magra's eyes widened. "You're letting him go?"

"The brat's made up his mind," Dadan answered. "Garp'll kill us for losing Luffy anyway, what more is he gonna do if we lose Ace too?"

"Okashira…" several of the bandits squirmed, knowing full well that she didn't want Ace going off alone… but there was something about the look on her face that told them she knew what she was agreeing to. It was the only thing keeping Makino from speaking up. The lovely young woman was clearly still reeling from losing Luffy, and the thought of anything happening to Ace or Sabo distressed her just as much.

Before Ace could lose patience and simply leave, Magra hurried to find a satchel for him, throwing bandages, medicine, and as much preserved food as he could. In the uncomfortable silence that followed, Makino lowered her hand and swallowed, needing to speak with him while she had the chance.

"Ace," Makino moved to his side and knelt in front of him, her expression filled with concern. Concern, but also warmth. "Nothing we say is going to stop you, is it?"

"No," Ace looked to her with the same cold resolve. "If I don't go after Luffy, I'll regret it forever. I can't wait on someone else to save him when he's all alone and scared. He wasn't safe because he was out looking for me." His eyes darkened, pure pain shining through for a brief moment. It was the closest Makino had ever seen Ace to crying, and it was gone in an instant. "I'll never forgive anyone who tries to stop me."

Makino cupped his cheek then, and it was such a foreign feeling, so unexpected, that it snapped him out of his anger for a moment. Her eyes were still wet with tears, but the frantic expression she'd worn when she'd first sought Dadan out to tell her about Luffy had calmed. "I'm really happy Luffy has two big brothers who care about him so much," she said softly. "Please be careful, Ace. Luffy's not the only one we want to see come home safely. Make sure Sabo knows that too, okay?"

His cheeks burned, but he gave a short nod and looked away before she could see into his eyes and tell how much her words meant to him. He had a feeling she already knew.

* * *

...

* * *

The salty sting of the sea had him shielding his eyes briefly, but it wasn't harsh enough to make him turn his head. Even though it stung, he welcomed the feeling because it represented the freedom he'd been longing for.

He smiled up at the sky, tipping his hat to it as if giving a polite greeting. It wouldn't do to set sail without going about it properly, would it? The shouts of astonishment only made his grin widen, flag waving about in the breeze. Somewhere in those shouts, his parents - rather, the two who had given him life and not much else - were probably panicking. Not that he was leaving, but that people might recognize him as their embarrassment and their _failure._

He was happy to be their failure. Now that he fully grasped what being their pride meant he'd have to turn into, failure was the best kind of noble he could ever hope to be.

"What a great day for setting sail," he spoke aloud, happy to be able to say whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. He wasn't sure exactly where he planned to go first, or what he planned to do when he got there, but whatever he chose, it would be his choice, and his alone.

A twinge of guilt hit him then. Maybe the first thing he would do would be write another letter. There was no doubt in his mind that his brothers would have survived the fire, but he had so much more he wanted to say to them once he had the chance. Especially for Luffy's sake.

Ace would understand, but Luffy wouldn't. It could be years before he had a chance to see either of them again, or gaze upon Luffy's smile, which could brighten any situation. Luffy wouldn't necessarily see why Sabo had no choice but to leave them. The last memory he'd have of his big brother until they reunited would be of Sabo walking away from him. Ignoring his pleas to come back.

He didn't want that to be the last impression Luffy had of him. He needed to make sure Luffy knew how much he was going to miss them, and how proud he was to be their brother. How much he wished he could be woken in the mornings by Luffy's enthusiastic - albeit painful - hugs and excited cheers for food.

He even ached to argue with Ace again.

He missed everything he'd given up that day, after walking away from his brothers in the Gray Terminal. His only real comfort was knowing he'd see them again some day, and when he did, they'd all be free. A smile touched Sabo's lips as he thought of that impossibly wide grin, arms stretching to embrace him no matter how old they were. That day couldn't come soon enough.

"SABO!"

His entire body stilled at that voice - the one voice that he could pick out in the crowd - before he whirled around to see if he'd simply imagined it or not. The docks were far enough away that he had to strain, but sure enough, standing as close to the water as possible from the pier, he could just make out the outline of his brother.

The outline immediately vanished as an explosion rocked his stolen ship, flames leaping into his line of view and obscuring the horrified look he was sure he'd seen on Ace's face.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: *evil laughter intensifies***

Sorry not sorry :D But I leave these chapters off in horrible places. Please lemme know what you think! I know it's not very different from my other works, seeing as how it's little ASL trio, but I'm really proud of my storyline for this one and interested to see what people think.

Fun fact, the title of this story comes from the Xenogears OST, and is one of my favorite tracks.

 **~Mithril**


	2. A Letter From a Brother

**A/N: Hello again my lovely lovely readers! So… HOLY CRAP I was not expecting the huge influx of followers after only one chapter o.o Now I'm a little intimidated. Especially cause chapter 2 is the shortest chapter in the story T_T**

 **I'm sorry, cause the timeline jumps around just a tad to show what happened with certain characters 'off screen' from the last chapter, and I'm terribly mean to tiny Luffy :X**

 **Things will be picking up a little more after this chapter, but I had to cut it off where I did to set up the next three chapters, so hopefully it doesn't disappoint. Oh, I also went with "Colubo" for the mountain. I know it's also "Corvo", but I was going off the manga panel showing the bandits with the "Colubo Apple".**

 **Dedicated to the wonderful Beyond Kailani. Without my adorable beta-reader, these chapters would suck a lot more, and like… most of them wouldn't even be written yet.**

 **It's thanks to all you wonderful people showing your support that I should be able to update every Friday from now on!**

 **Tenryuubito = Celestial Dragon (I prefer to use the Japanese for it because Celestial Dragon sounds too pretty in my mind and I despise them.)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 2: A Letter From a Brother_

* * *

He'd thought he had been in pain before.

It didn't even compare to how he was feeling now, carelessly slung over the pirate's back. The jagged metal wire wrapped around his throat dug in and left fresh cuts along his neck and fingers if he tried to pull at it too much. He'd learned very quickly that if he remained as still as possible, gripping the wire in both hands, he could still breathe.

The one time Luffy had tried to struggle, it had cut in so fiercely he'd started to choke and panic. Bluejam had slammed him into the ground and made sure to loosen the restraint just enough to let him breathe, though he'd hit him a few times during the process to get the point across.

" _A dead hostage doesn't get me much, so do me a favor and stay alive for now."_

Those words had been chilling enough, but it had been the crazed look on Bluejam's face that had really stuck with Luffy. Like the night of the fire, something was wrong with him, and Luffy had no idea how to react to it. Ace wasn't there to tell him what to do, a thought that crippled him just as harshly as the wire around his throat.

The path down the mountain was oddly quiet, the smell of smoke fading away the closer they got to Windmill Village. It still clung to their clothes and hair, but the smell no longer permeated the entire area, allowing Luffy to get a breath of somewhat fresh air for the first time in a while.

He coughed again, wincing when that made the wire cut into his neck again. Still, it was as if the fresh air gave him a sense of clarity, or at least a sense of false bravado. "Y-you bastard," he managed to rasp out, hating how weak and small his voice sounded. He was stronger than this - he had to be stronger than this. "Let me… go!"

Bluejam jerked on the wire, causing him to shout in pain, feet kicking and hitting nothing. Even if his feet did connect with Bluejam's back, it didn't seem like the older pirate even felt it. On the ground below him, a large bag of treasure was being dragged in Bluejam's other hand. The sight of the treasure filled Luffy with renewed anger. That was _Ace_ and _Sabo's_ treasure. Bluejam had no right taking it, even if Ace had given up the location. Besides, Bluejam hadn't let them go even after Ace had told, so why did he get to have the treasure too?

That thought sent another shiver of fear racing along Luffy's rubbery spine. Bluejam was still alive, was still a threat, and didn't appear to have been badly wounded other than his burns, either. Ace never would have run away… so where was Ace? What had Bluejam done to him?

He wanted to demand answers, but at the same time, something held him back. Even injured and weak, he could still try to fight back from time to time. If Bluejam told him that Ace and Dadan were dead… he wasn't sure he'd be able to muster up enough strength for a single insult, let alone fight his way free. He couldn't afford to give up.

The village was quiet when they arrived, but it was after all, a ridiculous hour for anyone to be awake. Not even the fishermen were up and about, readying their boats. Businesses were closed, and even the mayor, who Luffy was used to seeing awake at any hour he encountered him, didn't seem to be up and about.

The wire jerked again, making Luffy cry out involuntarily. Bluejam had set his treasure down, grabbing his gun instead as he made his way to the road, looking around. There were a few fishing boats docked at the harbor, and he smirked. Before Luffy had even finished catching his breath, Bluejam was shouting, demanding food, supplies, medicine - and it wasn't until Luffy heard Bluejam threaten to 'kill this kid' that he realized he really was being used as a hostage.

Dread seized him instantly, his head snapping up as he pulled at the wire around his throat again. At first, no one seemed to be responding in the following silence, but soon enough, doors were opening and people were peeking out. Shortly after they saw what was happening, the villagers began to cry out in shock or dismay, and he heard his name being whispered in hushed tones of panic.

Bluejam smirked cruelly.

"So they know you, huh?" he chuckled. "Good."

Before Luffy could retort, angrily thrashing again at the anger and indignation that people were going to be bullied for caring about him, Makino's voice cut through the hushed whispers and wordless sounds of panic already rising up in the village.

"LUFFY!"

Bluejam turned to face her as she stumbled into view, still wearing her sleeping clothes and staring at them both in a mix of horror and desperation.

"You know this little brat, huh?" Bluejam asked her, jerking on the wire.

Luffy shouted in pain, then flailed even harder. "Makino…!" All of the protests and warnings died in his throat as the wire slipped from his fingers and dug into his skin again, cutting in and causing the makeshift noose to start suffocating him.

"Please," Makino held both hands up to show she had no weapon and could not be considered a threat. From the way her hands shook and her eyes never left Luffy, it was clear she wouldn't have been a threat even with a weapon. "Don't hurt him! We'll give you anything you want."

"Finally a woman with some common sense," Bluejam chuckled, focusing his crazed eyes on Makino's face. He let Luffy choke and cough for a few more tense moments, before slowly lowering the wire until Luffy's feet touched the ground. He made no move to let go of it however, pointing his gun at Makino while Luffy struggled to take a breath.

Makino managed to keep calm as soon as Luffy was no longer in immediate danger. She turned to other villagers, calling out orders to them. If Bluejam wanted food and supplies, money and someone's boat, they would give it to him and let him leave the island. Despite the fact that she offered no immediate recompense, no one argued with her. No one wanted bloodshed, and even if it hadn't been Luffy the pirate had been threatening, there was no way to guarantee their safety - or at least give them their best chance - without completely caving to his demands.

When the village doctor brought the medicine, Bluejam yanked the still-recovering Luffy forward and pinned him on his stomach with one heavy boot, coiling the wire around his fist so it was pulled taut. His expression was clear - anything suspicious, even remotely, and he'd kill his hostage.

"Bastard!" Luffy shouted, wincing when he felt blood trickling into his eye again.

"Luffy, please stop struggling," Makino pleaded. "We'll give him what he wants and then take care of you."

"He already stole Ace and Sabo's treasure! He shouldn't be stealing from everyone here too!" Luffy protested. He felt the familiar sting of tears burning his eyes, but he forcibly held them back. He still could not, _would not_ cry. "Damn it!"

Bluejam dug his foot in a little harder, and while it didn't actually hurt, it did make breathing a little more difficult, effectively cutting off what remained of Luffy's protests.

"It's okay, Luffy," Makino tried again, and the pleading tone of her voice cut through his anger. She was worried about him, scared for him, and he _wasn't strong enough to make sure she didn't have to worry._ "It's not as important as your life."

Luffy didn't voice his protests after that, biting down harshly on his lip in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. It would have been easier to let the emotions out - always was - and seek comfort, but he wouldn't let himself. He didn't want anyone's comfort but Ace's or Sabo's.

He lost track of how long he spent with his face in the dirt, listening to Bluejam bark orders at the village - _his village -_ and Makino's soft words of encouragement and comfort. By the time the pressure was gone from his back, he was coughing again, miserable and completely drained of his energy.

A quick glance at the crazed pirate showed he'd been bandaged by the doctor, and given new clothes, though he kept his burned pirate jacket on over them, and hadn't bothered with new pants or boots. All of the supplies that had been gathered had been moved onto one of the fishing boats, and the entire village seemed to be gathered in worry around them, waiting.

Bluejam smirked then, yanking Luffy up to his feet with the wire and causing Makino to cry out in alarm as the force actually sent blood gushing from one of the cuts. It didn't feel too deep, but Luffy was already in so much pain, he didn't think he'd notice a new injury.

"Please, we've done everything you asked," Makino's voice was verging on desperate now. "We're in no position to try and follow or stop you…! We won't even try to report this, so please, just leave Luffy with us and go!"

Bluejam's arm shot out, several cries of panic rising up in response to the action as he caught Makino with the butt of his pistol. The sheer force cut into her cheek and sent her sprawling onto the ground, but other than bringing a hand to her cheek to try and alleviate the sting, she didn't seem to react. Her gaze still went to Bluejam as she pushed herself to her knees.

"Makino!" Luffy cried, frustration boiling over. Enraged, he turned to take a swing at Bluejam, but his feet left the ground before he could properly aim and his punch missed by a wide berth. The pain was back in his throat, the sensation of choking overriding his anger as he found himself slung over Bluejam's shoulder again.

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. No one came dashing into the village to rescue Luffy from his captor, and no matter how much Luffy struggled and cried out in choked protests, his brothers never showed up. In all his cries, he refrained from saying their names. Doing so would only reinforce how helpless he currently was, and how afraid he felt that he'd never see either of them again. He couldn't call out for them because they weren't going to miraculously appear like every time before, and if that were to happen - if he let himself think for one moment they would come save him and they didn't appear - he didn't think he'd ever _stop_ crying. He couldn't afford to let himself start.

"Luffy!" Makino's cry of his name sounded distant, and it was a struggle all on its own for him to open his eyes and try to seek her out. The village looked so far away, so utterly unreachable from where he dangled. He couldn't even make out the features of Makino's face, though his mind filled in the blanks with what her worry might look like. The only thing he did register was the cut on her cheek from where the gun had hit her, and a fresh wave of anger and resolve rolled over him. Bluejam had separated his brothers, had threatened and stolen from people he cared about, and he'd _hit_ Makino.

Somehow, Luffy would make sure Bluejam paid for what he had done.

"Say goodbye to this island, brat," Bluejam's voice was smug, though still a little crazed, and it made Luffy's stomach clench with uncertainty. "Cause you're never gonna see it again."

* * *

...

* * *

It was his first time out on the sea in a long time.

He'd thought his next experience would have been filled with elation and triumph - a moment of freedom and the knowledge that he was finally setting out to achieve his dream. He'd planned on being stronger than the Lord of the Coast, strong enough to get payback for what the creature had done to Shanks, and yet all he could do now was feel relieved that the sea monster was nowhere to be found.

Bluejam didn't seem ignorant to its existence like Higuma had, but even when the darkest parts of Luffy's mind told him he wanted the creature to show up and eat Bluejam the same way, he knew there would be no Shanks to save him this time. He wasn't ready to die, even if it meant Bluejam got what was coming to him, so instead he silently hoped that they'd make it into open waters before it woke up. Or maybe it wasn't even hungry.

Luffy bit down on his lip again. Bluejam had left the wire coiled around his throat, and for all his fumbling, Luffy hadn't been able to get it off. It was currently fastened to the railing of the boat, giving him a mockery of free movement while driving home how absolutely powerless he was. He was leashed, wounded, _hungry_ and outmatched. Even if he did somehow manage to overpower Bluejam, he had no idea how to actually steer the boat. He'd be stranded at sea.

"Don't get any ideas," Bluejam's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and his reaction was instantaneous. He turned to glare up at the disgusting man, practically baring his teeth. His reaction did little more than amuse the pirate though, and it sent another wave of loathing through Luffy's tiny rubber body.

"Where are you taking me?" Luffy spat. "You took the treasure and you stole from the village. Why do you need me?!"

Bluejam cupped his chin thoughtfully, as if just realizing he did indeed take his hostage along for the ride, only for him to chuckle and grab an apple from the food he'd pilfered. "Collateral," he said, taking a bite that made Luffy's stomach clench with yearning. Not that Luffy communicated his hunger. "And when I finally have no use for a hostage, I think I'll see how much I can get for you. Devil Fruits are rare in these parts, but we're not sticking around East Blue anyway."

Luffy recoiled, dark eyes widening and betraying his hostile demeanor. For one moment, a look of pure uncertainty and fear crept into his gaze, and then he was hiding it with the most furious glare he could muster. Hadn't Higuma also said something about selling him? Would someone actually buy him because he was made of rubber? Sure, at first people were startled, poking and prodding at him, pulling his cheek until it snapped back into place… but the last time he'd been subjected to that had been when Sabo was learning about his powers and Ace was pretending to ignore them. He didn't want anyone else doing that to him. "You can't do that!" he protested.

"Who's gonna stop me?" Bluejam motioned to him with the half-eaten apple, which had Luffy briefly following the food in his hand rather than glaring at him. He returned his gaze quickly though, but not quickly enough for Bluejam to miss it. "Hungry?"

Luffy scowled, forcing himself to look away. "No!" he lied.

Bluejam laughed, openly mocking him, and Luffy absolutely hated that there was nothing he could do about it. "You and those other brats caused me a lot of trouble," he said once he'd finished laughing. "It's only fair I get my money's worth."

"My brothers are gonna come find me," Luffy snapped, turning his angry gaze back to Bluejam. "They'll be so mad! They'll yell at both of us, but they'll kick your ass!"

Bluejam studied him for a moment, tossing the core of the apple into his mouth and crunching it. "So you don't even know, huh?"

Luffy felt like he was getting a particularly harsh punch from Garp, right in the stomach. He didn't answer, but the fear in his eyes betrayed his reaction to that statement.

"Ace and that Dadan woman," Bluejam continued a smirk twisting his lips. "You don't think they actually made it, do you?"

"Sh-shut up," Luffy reached up to pull at the wire around his throat again. Even though it hadn't been tugged or jostled during that particular part of the conversation, Luffy felt like he was suffocating again. "Don't you dare say anything bad about Ace or Dadan or Sabo!"

Bluejam stood, his imposing figure towering over Luffy. They were both injured, both covered in bandages, but Bluejam's injuries had recently been treated, and Luffy's had yet to heal. Not to mention all of the new ones he'd received. If Bluejam wanted to kill him, Luffy was pretty positive he would, and there was nothing Luffy could do that would make a difference. It didn't help that his taunt about Ace and Dadan had clearly taken effect, and Luffy couldn't stop his trembling.

"No one's coming to save you," Bluejam sneered, kneeling down and getting right in Luffy's face. The younger boy immediately recoiled, flattening himself against the side of the deck. "Even if that Ace kid _did_ survive, what makes you think a snot-nosed brat like him is gonna be able to get a boat and come after you? Your little noble 'friend' wouldn't even care. You're just a kid who got in over his head and is counting on a miracle that isn't gonna happen."

The tears were burning again, but Luffy channeled that hot anger and frustration into a surge of energy. With no other option that seemed like a good choice, Luffy suddenly jerked forward and slammed his head into Bluejam's.

The startled and pained grunt from the older man filled Luffy with a brief satisfaction, even going as far to override the splitting headache he got from the cut over his eye. His stomach rolled, vision swimming. If he'd eaten anything that morning, it probably would have come back up.

Bluejam recovered easily, nursing the offended area with one hand. Only one eye was visible, but it looked downright murderous, and it was all the incentive Luffy needed to try and run. He knew there was nowhere to go, knew the wire at his throat would stop him, but the look in Bluejam's eyes screamed danger and his instinct told him he _had_ to move.

In the end, it didn't do him any good. Bluejam's free hand shot out and snagged him by his ripped shirt, yanking him back despite his flailing and struggling. He tried screaming, tried insulting Bluejam and hurling any threat he could think of about how strong his brothers were, how sorry Bluejam would be, and that his grandpa would be angry too, but none of it made a difference. All his screaming earned him was a sharp cuff to his injured head, and then a dirty rag being tied over his mouth.

He reached up to remove the rag, but his hands were grabbed and yanked behind his back. Bluejam took the wire from the railing, yanking it hard enough to force Luffy's head back a little, then began winding it around his tiny wrists. It cut in viciously, but Bluejam tied it tighter, not wanting to chance that Luffy would stretch his way out of it. It was a rather sadistic position, since any movement of Luffy's hands resulted in the wire at his throat digging in and choking him, creating fresh and shallow cuts that stung.

He dropped Luffy on the deck, watching the boy struggle just to find a comfortable position to breathe in, when a cruel smirk touched his lips. He had plenty of supplies from the village, and that meant plenty of barrels too. Finding one to use was relatively easy. He didn't even have to reach very far to fill the barrel halfway with seawater, pleased to see that it didn't have any leaks in it.

"Did you know, Devil Fruit users don't just sink in the water because they can't swim," Bluejam seemed to be talking to Luffy, but he didn't even bother looking at him as he set the barrel down. "This should shut you up until I find someone who wants to buy you. We'll have to make our way to the Grand Line."

He reached down with one meaty hand and hauled Luffy up by the back of his neck. It only took a few moments for Luffy to realize his intention, struggling with his feet to stop himself from being stuffed into the barrel, but one foot slipped as his sandal broke, and the second his foot was submerged, all of his energy drained away. It was the same feeling he got whenever he had to take an impromptu dip in the river - a much more severe version of the way he felt when he had to take a bath. Despite how strong he wanted to appear, a muffled whimper of protest escaped around his gag, and he looked to Bluejam almost pleadingly.

Bluejam responded by shoving him the rest of the way into the barrel so that he sat in a scrunched position, water coming up to his neck. Pain began to register over the dull ache of having no energy, and it felt worse than the fire licking at his bare skin had in the Gray Terminal. It was a deeper burn, one that seeped into every single cut or scrape he'd gotten. Pain exploded instantly from the lacerations at his neck, hands, and wrists. His scream was muffled by the rag in his mouth, but the thrashing that came with it only caused him to choke, creating more cuts at the same time.

He barely heard Bluejam's laughter over the sound of the water splashing around him and his own agonized cries. As the lid to the barrel hovered over him, blocking out what little light had filtered in, Luffy managed to twist one last time to look up and catch a glimpse of Bluejam's face. The salty sting to his eyes _had_ to be from the sea. There was no way he'd started crying now, because _Ace wasn't here yet._ He couldn't be crying.

Then the lid was closing, sealing shut and blocking out sounds along with light and trapping the seven year old in a confined, watery prison.

 _Ace,_ he choked back a dry sob, closing his eyes tightly and focusing on not crying rather than thinking about how much everything hurt or how scared he was. _You're okay, right? Bluejam's wrong, you made it out with Dadan because you're my big brother and no one can beat you, right?_

He clenched his fists tightly, willing himself not to feel how much the tiny cuts all over his fingers burned and stung under the assault of the seawater. _Sabo, you're okay too, right? You miss us and you'll come home soon, right?_

The water was sloshing around now, indicating the boat was rocking or his barrel was being moved. _Makino, I'm sorry I let Bluejam hit you… I should have been able to protect you because you're my friend! Just like Shanks taught me, no one hurts my friends…!_

The burn was slowly ebbing away into a dull ache that only flared back to life if he moved too much. Breathing was easier if he huddled in on himself but kept his head tilted back a little and didn't move. He just wanted to curl up and sleep.

 _I won't cry,_ he told himself again, biting down on the rag in his mouth. _I won't cry, I won't cry, I won't! Ace, Sabo, you'll be so proud of me, won't you? I'm not… I'm not crying!_

Despite another jostle of the barrel that made his entire body flash with pain again, Luffy started to drift off, eyelids drooping in the eerie darkness of his prison. He thought of his brothers, thinking of all the different ways they could show up to save him. Ace would yell at him when he started crying, but Sabo would probably tell him he did a good job and soothe him until his tears stopped. They'd both be proud, even if Ace probably wouldn't admit it to him, and even if Ace called him an idiot, he'd still give him the biggest share of meat when they ate.

More than anything else, more than all the meat in the world, Luffy just wanted to see his brothers again. It would mean he was safe, it would mean he could cry, it would mean he wouldn't have to be scared anymore, and most importantly of all…

It would mean _they_ were safe.

* * *

...

* * *

No one spoke. There was a good chance no one even breathed in the silence that stretched out after Dogra's claim.

It was too much all at once, and it was some of the worst possible news that anyone could have delivered. That Dogra hadn't even seemed to realize Ace wasn't there but Dadan was could be considered a testament to how shaken the other bandit was.

"This can't be happening," Makino's whisper shattered the silence, a soft sob rising up in her throat as she covered her mouth with her hands. She was wearing a robe that obviously belonged to Dadan, and it was then that Dogra noticed not only Makino's presence, but her current state.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Dadan asked Dogra, forcing herself to sit up and look at him before he could inquire about Makino.

"I'm sure," Dogra wrung his hands together, tears gathering in his eyes again. "It was definitely Sabo, and that damn Tenryuubito…"

"Did you see Ace?" Dadan asked, cutting him off. She was the only one with completely dry eyes at the news about Sabo, but she couldn't let herself dwell on grief, not when she had two more kids who were still alive.

"Ace?" Dogra's surprised expression answers her question, but he still shakes his head. "No, wasn't he… isn't he with you?"

Dadan closed her eyes, then sighed loudly, looking very tired. "Luffy snuck out to look for Ace," she explained quietly. "That Bluejam guy made it out of the fire and found him. He used Luffy to get a boat from Windmill Village and took Luffy as a hostage." She opened her eyes to look at Dogra, and even if she kept her composure, it wasn't hard to see the pain in her expression. "Ace went to get Sabo so they could both go after Luffy. If you didn't see him, maybe he didn't see what happened."

"Luffy is…?!" Dogra stared up at her with wide eyes, a tremor racing through his body. "And you didn't stop Ace?!"

"No," Dadan shook her head, closing her eyes again.

Magra put a hand on Dogra's shoulder, shaking his head. He would explain later, when they weren't grieving the loss of all three boys. Ace, they knew was still alive, but to hear that such a thing had happened to Sabo, and not knowing if anyone would be able to save Luffy…

"Couple of you morons escort Makino back to the village," Dadan muttered, moving to lie back down. "Sooner or later someone'll get a hold of Garp. I need to rest."

No one argued - not even Makino - and soon the house was silent, with Magra and another sniffling bandit being the one to walk the inconsolable young woman back to her home.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace never returned.

Not that Dadan had expected him to. Whether or not he saw what happened to Sabo or if he simply couldn't find the blond boy, he wouldn't have come home without Luffy. That was the choice he'd made and he'd die before giving up on it. She didn't know if she considered it a blessing or a curse that the boy in the straw hat had managed to worm his way so deeply into Ace's wounded heart.

Every single one of the bandits had seen the change in Ace, even if none of them had bothered to comment on it. The boy who went into town to pick fights and lash out as a way to channel his hatred had started to vanish, replaced with an uncertain kid who covered his affection with displays of aggressive or abrasive behavior. He'd started to smile. He'd stopped carrying the weight of his father's name every waking moment and started acting more like a child.

Luffy had changed him for the better, but in doing so had given Ace something precious to lose. It was sheer agony for Dadan to consider the idea of Ace being forced to recover from that kind of loss. As cruel as it sounded, she believed he could overcome Sabo's death, but only if he was doing it for _Luffy's sake._ If he lost them both, after having allowed them into his heart, he would be broken beyond repair.

She looked down at the letter in front of her. She'd rested for most of the day after learning of Sabo's death, doing her best to recover from her injuries. She still hadn't healed, but she'd refused to just lie around like a log. The letter had come first thing in the morning, and no one had quite known how to react to it. They'd eventually given it to Dadan, and she'd stared at it for a long while before ordering the others to leave. No one had argued.

Not when the neat handwriting on the front of the letter was addressed "To my brothers on Mt. Colubo".

In the end, she couldn't bring herself to open the letter. Even if they were technically Sabo's last words, they weren't meant for her or any of the other bandits. It was a letter from a brother, to his brothers.

Dadan was by no means holding out for any miracles. Their best hope would inevitably be Garp tracking the pirate down and bringing the boys home, but there was no telling how long it would take to inform him of the problem, or even how close he was. Bluejam could easily kill Luffy before Garp even made it back to East Blue, and there were complications too numerous to even think about when it came to Ace setting out alone to find his brother.

Still, somewhere deep in her heart, Dadan prayed that Ace was able to find Luffy and get him away from Bluejam. Even if they didn't come home, as long as they were together and they were _safe,_ that would be enough for her. Maybe one day, they'd make their way home, willingly or not, and she'd give them the letter.

Until the day one of her boys came home, however, the letter would remain sealed and tucked away somewhere safe.

She reached out to pick it up, her hand stilling inches from the paper when she saw the discolored patches on her bandages. Her other hand slowly came up to touch her cheek, feeling the dampness there and causing her to close her eyes. A deep breath helped calm her, but it didn't last long. With no one around to see her crumble, she could finally give herself a moment to grieve for Sabo's murder. She wouldn't grieve for Ace or Luffy, not when they still had a chance, but she would allow herself time to grieve for Sabo.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace cursed under his breath, swaying heavily to one side while he tried to steer. Despite his ambitions of setting out to sea, he'd never actually gotten any experience trying to navigate a boat. He'd always assumed that Sabo would have been his navigator, but now…

He shoved that thought aside immediately, biting down on any further curses. He didn't have time to think about anything but Luffy. Regardless of what that _damn Tenryuubito_ had done, Luffy was still out there, and he needed Ace to pull it together and be strong. He needed Ace to focus and come save him, just like a big brother should.

 _What kind of fucking big brother am I if I can't even save… damn it!_ He clutched the wheel tighter, knuckles turning white as a wave broke against the side of the small fishing boat, sending a salty spray into his face that stung his eyes. The sensation had been welcome when he'd been daydreaming on the cliffs, but now it was just annoying.

He had no idea which way Bluejam had gone, if he'd stopped anywhere nearby, or even if he was going in the right direction, but it didn't matter. Escaping Dawn Island was the first step. Finding his crying baby brother was the next.

Because he knew Luffy had to be crying. He was supposed to be there to yell at him for crying and help shape him into a brave man, not struggling to steer a pilfered boat with no control and tears stinging his own eyes.

A sound from behind him made him tense, whirling around to glare absolute murder at the person coming his way. He swiped the back of his hand over his eyes as an afterthought to quickly hide any traces of tears, but the remnants of salt still clinging to his skin only worsened the stinging.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: T_T I'm so mean to them. I love them all but I'm so mean to them! So, the next chapter will explain what happened with Ace at the very end of chapter 1, and as a random note, Dadan is probably my favorite One Piece mother next to Bellemere and Otohime.**

 **Thank you all SOOOO much for the lovely reviews, the (holy crap again!) faves, and follows! Hope to see you next Friday!**

 **~Mithril**


	3. It Doesn't Hurt

**A/N: Well… Yep. So, I couldn't stop myself from updating this early in the wake of One Piece 794's destruction of my FREAKING HEART. I felt this needed to be posted ASAP, and I'm pleased to say 794 didn't alter the plans. It actually helps the premise here for me a little, in terms of Dragon's involvement and my headcanons.**

 **Quick note, sorry if it's confusing, but I changed my pen name xD I promise not to change it again.**

 **I'm still astonished by the giant response to this story, so thank you to every single one of the people who faved, reviewed, followed, or even just took the time to skim over this. I hope you enjoy the answers to your questions about what happened to Sabo!**

 **And as some reviewers have pointed out, it gets a bit fuzzy; in chapter 1, Ace put Luffy's hat on by the string and has been wearing it since. It's only a small mention near the bottom, but for anyone worrying, that's where the hat is :)**

 **SPECIAL thanks in addition to the dedication for Beyond Kailani, who has helped me so much in the last week, and was there at ground zero when I needed to sob about One Piece 794. Also be ready to blame her when I start getting more AU ASL stories posted, because there are more now D: She's my precious imouto-chan. Make sure you read her awesome stories if you haven't already!**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 3: It Doesn't Hurt_

* * *

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Ace demanded harshly. He didn't soften his glare, not even when the blond flinched at his tone and glanced away.

Bandages covered half of his face, and there were sure to be more under the oversized shirt they'd found below deck to replace his burned one. Only one dark blue eye was visible, but Ace didn't need to see the other to read his expression.

Sabo was a wreck.

"I can't rest. I finished with the bandages but I can't just stay still," Sabo argued, shaking his head though the motion appeared to cause him pain. Something flickered in his gaze, almost guiltily, like he hadn't meant to approach the subject, but that didn't stop him from continuing. "Luffy, he's-"

"I know," Ace cut him off, his voice sharper than he intended. He had to swallow, close his eyes, and compose himself a little before he dared speak again. His dark gaze found Sabo's worried one, and he barely managed not to sound angry. He wasn't upset with Sabo, and he didn't want the blond to think he was. "We're going to find Luffy. But if you think I'm going to overlook the fact that you almost _died_ back there, you're in for a disappointment."

"..." Sabo clenched his fists and turned away, visible eye closing. His shoulders both sagged, and his tone came out weaker than Ace had ever heard before. "If you hadn't been there-"

"I was," Ace interrupted him again, his tone back to being harsh. He couldn't handle hearing his normally vibrant brother sounding so defeated. So shaken. It reminded him how helpless and weak he was feeling for failing to be there for Luffy and not getting to Sabo sooner. "Just… please, Sabo. I can handle this. Go rest so Luffy doesn't worry when he sees you."

"...Alright," Sabo relented, turning to make his way back below deck. The fact that he went without complaint, without pressing for more details about how they'd gotten into their current situation, spoke volumes for how defeated he felt. His movements were unstable and shaky, and it was clear he had to lean his weight onto his right side, still nursing a plethora of bruises and cuts in addition to the burns. It had to be torture for Sabo to try and move around at all. Their pilfered medical supplies were dismal at best since they'd decided not to try and steal anything better from the city before setting out. There hadn't been time, and it had been far too risky to remain there any longer than necessary.

Sabo couldn't keep the grimace of pain off his face as he carefully took the rail and descended the steps again, using more strength in his right arm to stop from putting any strain on his left side. Ace couldn't see his expression, but he could see the blond trembling from where he stood at the helm, and it sent another wave of fury through his already tense body.

When Sabo finally vanished from sight again, Ace faced forward. His eyes were stormy, and something dark lurked below the surface. It was the same darkness that had appeared right before he'd taken to nearly killing the people who'd spoken ill of his existence. The same darkness that had plagued his heart for years. It had been drowned out once he'd accepted Luffy into his life, never stronger than the natural light that came from his little brother. The same way he exuded anger and hatred with glares and scowls coming naturally to him, Luffy had exuded warmth and love. Smiles came naturally to him. Hope came naturally to him.

Without him, Ace could already feel the hollow ache in his chest. If not for the fact that he hadn't lost him yet, Ace probably wouldn't have been able to focus on anything but vengeance after almost losing Sabo. The mere thought had him gripping the wheel again, ignoring the dull throb at his fingers from both the temperature and how tight his grip was becoming.

* * *

 _Dawn Island, hours earlier..._

* * *

"SABO!"

Ace's throat immediately ached from the force of the scream leaving him, only to tighten as if his heart had firmly lodged itself there. Sabo didn't see the weapon aimed at him. He wouldn't see it before it hit. It had been a pure, knee-jerk reaction to shout Sabo's name rather than a warning, and he cursed himself when he saw the blond turning. They were so far away from each other, and yet he still registered the look of shock on his brother's face. Ace was probably the last person he'd expected to see that morning in High Town, second only to Luffy.

He didn't have time to think. The explosion wasn't as big as he'd initially thought, but there was no way Sabo would be able to keep his small boat afloat. Flames licked at the mast, spreading quickly and cutting the blond from his view, but Ace wasn't looking at Sabo long. He looked instead to the one who'd taken the shot, and the panic gripped his heart with an icy jolt. He was going to shoot again.

"JUMP, SABO!" Ace shouted, praying his voice was louder than the cries behind him. "JUMP!" He ignored the sting of straining his voice like that, throwing his bag of supplies down and diving off the pier without a second thought. If Sabo had heard him, he would have jumped without question.

The blond hadn't seen where the shot had come from, likely hadn't realized it was fully intentional or that another was coming. He would have tried to put out the fire and remained in the most dangerous position possible without even realizing it. Ace's only hope was that his voice had penetrated the confusion and the roar of the flames. It was just like battles in the slums or on the mountain. They trusted each other's instincts without question in the heat of the moment, and if Sabo had heard him, he wouldn't have doubted Ace's order.

But Ace hadn't seen him jump. He'd seen the aim of the weapon and hadn't wasted time in jumping into the water, the sound of the explosion being muffled as he hit. He didn't bother surfacing before he started swimming in Sabo's direction, cutting through the water with speed and agility.

Ace hadn't always been the best swimmer. He'd known enough to be able to fish with ease, cross rivers without bridges, and as he'd put it to Sabo initially, enough to 'not drown'. When they'd first spoken to Luffy about his Devil Fruit and how he couldn't swim, Ace hadn't paid much attention. It was well known to anyone who knew anything at all about Devil Fruits that the users were hammers. They couldn't swim.

He hadn't questioned _why_ they couldn't swim. He'd just put the two facts together. Devil's Fruit. No swimming. Simple as that.

It hadn't been until he'd actually seen the effect the sea had on his youngest brother that he'd realized the full extent of the statement. It wasn't just a matter of not having the ability to swim. When Luffy had touched the water, from something as simple as a misstep that led to his foot slipping in, it was like his vitality had been completely drained. They'd both seen the energy sapped from him at an alarming rate, followed by the little anchor pitching forward and sinking without so much as a flail of his arms.

Jokingly calling him an 'anchor' hadn't just been their doing. They knew it was something he'd been called before in place of 'hammer', but seeing the reality of the nickname had startled them both. It had been Sabo who'd reached Luffy first, pulling him to shore and fussing over him like the nurturing big brother he was. Ace had taken a more volatile approach, shouting at Luffy for answers once they were sure he was still breathing. The boy had snapped back into his exuberant self as soon as he'd dried off, happily explaining like it wasn't a big deal that the sea basically turned him catatonic.

Sabo had been the one to cut him off before he scolded Luffy further, simply shaking his head as a way of explanation and a promise they'd talk about it later. That night, they'd decided they both needed to practice their swimming to make sure one of them could get to Luffy if anything serious ever happened. Sabo had even done his best to try and research Devil Fruits better, but none of the books they'd salvaged from the Gray Terminal spoke of them. In the most basic of terms, they'd understood that Luffy was completely helpless in the water, unable to even grab onto floating driftwood to stop himself from sinking.

Now, Ace was thankful they'd prepared so thoroughly to save their reckless little brother. He cut through the water with ease, despite the waves churning and threatening to throw him off course. He didn't dare come up for air yet, not wanting to be spotted coming to Sabo's aid. Who knew what the crazy old man with the gun would do if he saw him? He couldn't risk it.

His lungs started to burn midway through, but he pushed past it, forcing himself to keep going. He had to put as much distance between himself and the docks as possible, as well as remain unseen. The water was dark, but he could just make out a light up ahead, fire burning on the surface.

Still, Ace was not a fishman, and the adrenaline coursing through him couldn't sustain him alone. He had to break the surface, forcing himself to calmly breathe rather than greedily gulp in as much air as as possible. He risked a glance for the larger ship, but it seemed to be passing him without anyone noticing. He chalked it up to the fact that his dark hair would have made him harder to spot in the water.

Determined gray eyes turned to the wreckage up ahead. Sabo's flag was burning - everything was burning - and he was sure he could see the blond's hat floating on the surface, but that didn't mean he was too late. He dove back underwater, swimming with renewed purpose towards the wreckage. It was several feet below the surface that he finally caught sight of Sabo. The blond was unconscious and sinking slowly, a dark red tint surrounding him in the water.

Blood.

Ace forced the panic to remain under control, choking it back as he propelled himself forward and wrapped an arm around his brother's limp body. Even waterlogged, he could feel how much thinner Sabo had gotten in the short time he'd been gone. He was easy to drag to the surface, and Ace made sure to angle them so the burning wreckage obscured them from view.

"Oi, Sabo!" Ace had to exert more energy than he liked to keep them both afloat, feet kicking and feeling like lead in the water. Sabo felt like dead weight on his side, and he wasn't responding. The only saving grace for Ace's sanity was the fact that he could feel Sabo breathing against him, even if he felt alarmingly warm. His only real problem was trying to figure out how to get Sabo to shore without being seen, and without sinking. Sabo couldn't even hold onto him.

His eyes caught sight of some of the wood from the boat, and even though it was still flaming, Ace grabbed it with a hiss, ignoring the sting as he shoved it under water to extinguish it. It was still too hot to touch comfortably, but comfort was a luxury they could only afford once they were safe.

He had only just barely draped Sabo over his makeshift floatation device and grabbed on to start pushing it when the wind picked up. It was all he could do to get a firm grasp, practically pinning Sabo to the wood with his own body before the gust was taking control. It took barely any effort at all to get to shore thanks to the wind, and once Ace's feet touched the bottom, he was dragging Sabo up into the sand and rocks. They were still angled away from the prying eyes of High Town, having gone to the side rather than back the way Ace had come. They were closer to the mountain, but the docks were still in sight.

He immediately rolled Sabo onto his back, checking again to make sure he was still breathing, but his hand stilled before it could connect with Sabo's chest. He hadn't been able to see very clearly underwater, but now there was nothing to distract or distort what he was looking at. The left half of Sabo's face was burned, and several places from his shoulder to his waist were smeared with blood, his clothes singed from the fire. The water appeared to have washed away most of the blood, but Ace could tell the injuries were serious. Before he could truly start to panic, however, Sabo groaned, coughing up a little bit of water and opening his uninjured eye.

"Ace…?" his voice sounded weak and raspy, and it jolted Ace out of his stupor like he'd been physically struck.

"Don't move," he ordered immediately. "You're hurt."

His voice wavered, but he forced himself not to let the sounds gathering in the back of his throat escape. Sabo's burns were worse than anything Dadan had gotten while charging through the fire to clear him a path. He needed to find a way to treat Sabo's injuries.

"What are you doing here…?" Sabo ignored his order and tried to sit up, only to cry out in pain and curl instinctively to nurse his wounded side.

"What did I just say?!" Ace snapped. "You're hurt! Stop moving before you make it worse!"

"What are you _doing_ here?" Sabo repeated, though the bite in his voice was severely diminished by the agony lacing his tone.

There was also something else in his voice that Ace would later recall being relief, almost akin to joy, but there was no time to dwell on it at that moment.

"We have to get you bandaged up so we can go," Ace said, shaking his head and glancing back to the docks. If he kept looking at Sabo's injured face, at the near desperate look in Sabo's open eye, he was going to lose what little control he had left of his emotions.

"Go…?" Sabo focused on that word, then struggled to open his other eye and look around. "Where's Luffy? You didn't bring him here - to this - did you?!"

Ace clenched his fists so hard his nails nearly cut in and drew blood. "We have to go find Luffy," he said, struggling again to keep his voice from wavering. "I don't have time to explain it all right now. Bluejam kidnapped him and took him out to sea hours ago."

"Wh...what?!" All pretenses of keeping Sabo from pushing himself up or injuring himself further were gone as the blond forced himself upright and grasped Ace's arm with his right hand. His left was hanging uselessly at his side, blood beginning to well up and drip from his shoulder. "What do you mean, Bluejam kidnapped him?! Why?!" Any other frantic inquiries died in his throat when he realized Luffy's treasure - his straw hat - was hanging on a cord around Ace's neck.

"I said I don't have time to explain!" Ace yanked his arm free, glaring at Sabo. "We have to get your wounds taken care of so we can steal a boat and leave. _Without_ getting blown up!"

Sabo flinched, but he shook his head. "We won't get another chance if we don't hurry. Everyone will be distracted by the Tenryuubito. Help me up. We have to take a boat _now."_

"You're in no condition to move, let alone steal a boat," Ace snapped.

"Well you're in no position to argue!" Sabo growled right back, wincing sharply. "I'll be fine. Most of the boats have medical supplies in stock. We'll steal a boat and I'll take care of my wounds once we're on our way."

"You can barely move!" Ace's tone was incredulous now, as if Sabo's sheer reckless decision was capable of overriding any other emotion.

"I'm hurt, but I'm alive," Sabo argued back. "But Bluejam is a monster, and he has our little brother, Ace! What if wasting time to make me more comfortable leads to him getting hurt?!"

Ace opened his mouth to argue, but the image of Luffy's smiling face superimposed itself with the image of Luffy, screaming for him during the fire with blood obscuring half his face in his mind. The echoes of Luffy trying to claim it wasn't hot so as not to be a burden or annoy him while they tried to escape echoed in his head and brought a stinging sensation to his eyes. Sabo was right. If he could manage, they couldn't afford to waste time.

"Help me up," Sabo said, quieter this time. He knew he'd won the argument. If there had been anything in the world to sidetrack Ace from someone he cared about being hurt, it was to remind him someone else he cared about - someone couldn't physically see or touch to reassure himself - could be hurt or killed. "I even know which boat we can take. Everyone should be leaving the harbor soon because of the Tenryuubito-"

"The what?" Ace offered no protest to helping him up, being as careful as possible not to touch Sabo's left side. He pretended to ignore every wince or whimper of pain that came from his blond brother, clenching his jaw so hard it ached.

"Not important, nevermind," Sabo hissed, slamming both eyes shut to try and ward off some of the pain. His good arm was tense around Ace's shoulders, hand digging in a little when he clutched Ace's arm for support. "The nobles will all be distracted, though. We have to hurry before the guards gather again."

"Can you manage it?" Ace asked, one last shred of hesitance creeping into his actions.

"I'm fine. Luffy needs us," Sabo grit his teeth and clutched Ace's arm a little harder.

Luffy's name did the trick, and a renewed sense of purpose seemed to flood over both of them, despite Sabo having said it mostly to remind Ace to stay focused. It wasn't easy making their way over the rough terrain back towards the city, especially when every sudden movement drew a pained gasp or a barely muffled cry from the injured boy. Sabo pressed on despite his discomfort, a fierce look of determination on his face.

They eventually made their way back to the pier, with Sabo leaning heavily against the nearest support. He gave Ace all the details he'd need to know to locate and get their boat ready, promising to follow once Ace was had secured it. He couldn't move as fast, so it would be better for him to remain hidden despite how few people were out and about.

The only guards on duty seemed to be watching the Tenryuubito's ship, and they weren't going near that one.

Luckily, the plan went off without a hitch even with Ace retrieving the bag he'd tossed aside to jump into the sea, and soon enough Sabo was hobbling his way below deck on a newly stolen ship with Ace's help. The freckled boy quickly helped locate clothes and medical supplies, handing them to Sabo along with the supplies he'd brought from home, but he couldn't stay to help him with the bandages. Someone had to steer, after all. Sabo had promised to rest the moment he was finished tending to his wounds, and with one more stern and worried glance, Ace was rushing back out of the cabin.

It wasn't easy, not that Sabo had expected it to be. Every movement caused agony to race through his shoulder and neck, and the burns felt like they were still on fire in the exposed air. It took all he had not to scream and cry as he went about taking off his ruined clothes to assess the damage, though he nearly lost that fight once he had to start disinfecting whatever he could reach.

By the grace of some higher power or just incredible fortune, there happened to be burn ointment in the medical supplies, and he wasted no time slathering it all over anything that could have possibly been a burn. There were traces of shrapnel in his shoulder, but he ignored that injury in favor of taking care of his face. His vision from the left side was still blurry and unfocused, not to mention keeping his eye open was more pain than it was worth. It was tricky to manage with his left arm basically useless, but once he had the injury wrapped, a soft whimper of relief slipped past his lips.

He could handle it. It hurt, but that was proof he was still alive. The idea of death had never scared him as deeply as it had when he'd felt the flames licking at his skin and his world fade to black with the panicked realization that he couldn't breathe. He had no illusions about what would have happened if Ace hadn't been there to save him, and the fact that he couldn't stop shaking both frustrated and humbled him.

Sabo took as much time as he thought he could afford nursing his other injuries, refusing to cry out loud enough for Ace to hear. Ace had to be busy steering, and something told him Ace wasn't prepared for the job. Navigating was the position Ace had wanted him to fulfill if they set out at sea together, and it had always been his strong suit in terms of seafaring.

That he was in no condition to even drag himself back up to even stand on deck with his brother left a bitter taste in his mouth. Not to mention seeing Luffy's beloved straw hat draped on Ace's back made his stomach roll with discomfort. He still didn't know how Luffy could have been taken, or why. As much as he wanted to storm to Ace's side and demand the full story, he knew it wasn't the time or the place. His current condition didn't help either.

As the minutes slipped by, Sabo swore hours passed while he sat on one of the cots, leaning against the wall with bandages covering a good portion of his body. He tried to rest, but no matter how exhausted and drained he felt, sleep would not come to him. The idea of Luffy being all alone and scared at Bluejam's mercy was supplying him with horrible images and scenarios. He and Ace were supposed to be there for Luffy. This wasn't supposed to happen.

They were supposed to be _safe._ Wasn't that why he'd agreed to leave in the first place?

That thought fueled his weary body, causing him to force himself to his feet. He struggled with the shirt Ace had given him - it was not a child's shirt and dwarfed him easily - but thanks to the size, he barely had to move to get it to loosely cover his scrawny body. He gave himself a few moments to let the throbbing pain recede before he moved again, taking one shaky step at a time towards the door. His left side was screaming in agony again, and he was sure his bandages weren't tight enough in several areas, but he ignored the pain so he could make his way above deck. He needed to talk to Ace. He couldn't handle being alone with his thoughts any longer.

He knew Ace would be angry with him for not resting, but there was nothing he could do about that. He couldn't rest, he couldn't stop thinking about Luffy, and he couldn't stop the dread from building in the pit of his stomach when he thought about how close he'd truly come to dying that morning.

Even if only for a second, he needed to make sure he wasn't alone. To reassure himself with something tangible.

Ace didn't notice him right away. He was at the helm, clearly struggling a little, and before Sabo could think to announce his presence, the sight of Luffy's hat struck him again, his words catching in his throat. No matter how badly he wanted answers, he knew then that Ace needed more time before he'd be ready to see Sabo. Just seeing Ace there, hearing his frustrated voice and the reality of Luffy's ordeal sinking in was enough to convince him he was alive and he needed to pull himself together for both his brothers' sakes.

Unfortunately, Ace noticed his presence before he could attempt to hobble away, and he quickly steeled himself for the anger coming his way. It was too late to avoid it, so he may as well try to say some of the things on his mind, after all.

* * *

...

* * *

It was already evening by the time Sabo awoke from his restless sleep. After his brief confrontation with Ace, he'd stumbled to the cot and curled up on his right side, staring at the wall until his vision faded to black. His burns hurt even worse than before, and it was only the jerking sensation of their boat hitting something or docking that had jostled him into consciousness.

It was even more difficult to force himself up the steps this time around, but he grit his teeth and kept going. When he reached the deck, he had to squint to find Ace in the darkness. They appeared to have reached land already, although something about that observation nagged at the back of Sabo's mind. The route he'd intended to take would have put him on course to Shimotsuki Village, but it would have taken longer to reach in a simple fishing boat.

"You should stay in bed," Ace's voice made him jump slightly. He shifted to find the source, meeting Ace's gaze with his own. Ace looked exhausted, which was to be expected, but there was a coldness in his eyes that hadn't been there for years. At least not when he was looking at Sabo.

"I slept," Sabo answered quietly. "It's not doing me any good. Are we already at Shimotsuki Village?"

"I don't know," Ace didn't argue about the sleeping this time, looking towards the village. "I couldn't control the damn boat. The wind picked up and took us here. I'm going to go find someone to question."

"I'm coming with you," Sabo insisted. He narrowed his visible eye when Ace opened his mouth to protest. "It's not up for debate, Ace. Luffy needs us _both."_

"Fine, if you really think you won't slow me down the way you are now, you can come," Ace snapped. His words were harsher than they needed to be, but Sabo managed not to let it hurt him. He knew Ace was mostly just masking his worry and venting other frustrations.

After securing their boat, which didn't take much given the size, Ace jumped down while Sabo carefully lowered himself over the side. Each movement sent sheer agony through his body, and it had to have shown on his face because for a moment, Sabo thought he saw pure heartbreak in Ace's eyes. It was gone in an instant though, replaced by the same cold look he used when his guard was up.

"I'm fine," Sabo lied through his teeth, his voice rasping from the pain. It wasn't like he expected Ace to believe him, but the fact that he was still trying to claim something so ridiculous was a testament to his willpower to keep pushing himself.

As a result, Ace clenched his jaw and didn't say anything about it, turning instead to lead the way through the quiet village. It was dark enough outside that most families had probably turned in for the night, yet there seemed to be movement coming from a dojo not too far from their impromptu docking spot.

There was a much larger ship nearby as well. It was difficult to make out any of the faces, but most of them seemed to be wearing cloaks of some kind. A jolt of familiarity raced through Sabo at the sight. The mysterious figures looked just like the man he'd seen the night of the fire. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Ace about his observation when the very man he'd seen before approached them.

That night, Sabo hadn't even been positive he'd really met the man. The events were still a bit of a blur. If it hadn't been for the fact that he'd awoken with bandages on his wounds and moved to a side street where he would have been able to rest, he would have assumed he'd imagined the whole thing. Now, seeing the man's hardened face again, every sensation from that night came rushing back. This man had listened to him, _believed him…_ and he'd helped him.

"Sir," Sabo spoke up, even as Ace took a menacing step forward and angled himself in front of the wounded blond boy. "You were there the night of the fire," he continued. "You were the one who helped me, weren't you?"

Ace turned to shoot him a questioning glance, but only briefly. He wouldn't turn his back on a potential enemy and leave either of them vulnerable to attack, especially when Sabo couldn't defend himself.

The man nodded once, giving an affirmative sound that wasn't really a word. "I didn't expect to see you here," he said. Like his presence, his very tone radiated a sense of power and determination that both boys were immediately aware of.

"We're looking for a man," Ace interrupted, glaring harshly. "A pirate named Bluejam. Have you seen him?"

The man turned to regard Ace curiously, then shook his head. "No. There have been no other ships near this village as of late."

Ace grit his teeth, fury flashing in his gray eyes, making them appear almost silver. "Damn it. Let's go, Sabo."

Sabo swallowed, nodding slowly and tearing his gaze from the man's face to look to his brother. "I lost my map… earlier. I'm not sure which way to go from here."

"You're in no condition to be going anywhere," the man interrupted, which had Ace bristling again. "Come. I will have someone treat you on my ship."

"We don't have time for that," Ace snapped. "We have to go after Bluejam."

"Is your search that important?"

"Yes," Sabo spoke up before Ace could lose any more control of his temper. "Th-thank you for the offer, but we don't have time. I'll manage."

"Vhat do ve have here?"

The man turned as one of his companions approached, and for a moment, both boys were a little too stunned to think of anything to say. This new man… or woman… had the largest head they'd ever seen, heavily decorated with makeup. Like the man they'd been talking to, he wore a large cloak, and tufts of a purple afro were trying to escape from the sides.

"Dragon," the newcomer continued, squinting a little and sizing the boys up. It set Ace on edge again. "That boy…"

Dragon nodded to his companion. "His injuries aren't life-threatening. Yet. But he won't recover as he is now."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Ace took a step forward, hands balling into fists and tension coiling through his entire body. He looked ready to strike at any moment.

"My, vhat an angry child," the newcomer waved Ace's hostile manner off without so much as a glance of concern or any sign of wariness. "It means vhat it sounds like. He is in a terrible condition, and those bandages are not going to do much to help him. He needs proper care."

"I'll manage," Sabo interrupted, forcing his voice to sound stronger. "Please, are you sure you haven't heard anything about a pirate named Bluejam around here? He took our little brother-" Sabo's voice cracked on the word 'brother', and Ace's expression flashed with pain, "-and he's probably all alone and scared, and we have to find him!"

The two cloaked figures exchanged little more than a glance. If it surprised or bothered them that two boys as young as Ace and Sabo were searching for an even younger boy who happened to be at the mercy of a pirate, it didn't show on their faces. They were either incredibly cold or incredibly jaded, and Sabo didn't care which it was as long as they could help somehow.

"Be that as it may," the one with the large face said after a moment. "Just how do vyou plan to help anyone in vyour condition? Those are burns vyou've tried to hide under all those bandages, aren't they? Vyou vill only slow vyourself down if vyou do not treat vyourself properly now."

"Sabo," Ace straightened suddenly and turned to look at him. "That weird guy is right. You can barely move."

Sabo glared at Ace with betrayal in his visible eye. "You're not going to go after them without me! You'll get lost or worse!"

"You almost _died,"_ Ace snapped, meeting his glare with a cold mask. "I'll be fine, and then come back for you _after_ I find them!"

"Like hell!" Sabo tried not to wince at the pain from the force of his shout. "Have you even eaten today? You're practically dead on your feet and you're not going to be helping anyone if you push yourself too hard and collapse!"

Dragon opened his mouth to admonish them both, narrowing his eyes, but the words died before they could pass his lips as Ace cut him off with another angry exclamation.

"I don't give a shit about any of that! Luffy's only in this position because he was out looking for _me!"_

Sabo flinched at the reminder that he still had no idea how his brothers had ended up in that situation, but before he could think of anything to say, he noticed Dragon and the mysteriously large-faced man speaking in low, urgent tones. There was a simple nod, like most of the conversation had taken place without words, and then Dragon was leaving so quickly they only saw the flare of his cloak in the wind.

"Vyou boys, come vith me. I don't know vhy, but Dragon has decided ve vill help you. I am Ivankov, but vyou may call me Iva-sama."

"We don't have time," Ace started, but Iva easily grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hauled him up, ignoring his furious protests.

"Vyou vill come vith me," Iva repeated sternly. "Villingly or not. Vonce vyou are properly treated and supplied, vyou vill resume vyour search. Dragon vill tell us if he finds anything before then."

"You're… you're really going to help us? Just like that?" Sabo asked hesitantly. He was in no position to try and help Ace or protest Iva's words even if he wanted to.

"Apparently," Iva answered. "Now come. If vyou're lucky, I can save the sight in vyour left eye."

That statement quieted Ace, who still looked angry, but stopped thrashing. He didn't have the energy anymore, and with the knowledge that Sabo was in worse condition than he'd initially feared, the adrenaline drained from his body and left only weariness behind.

"It may seem like a setback, but a moment to recover now vill save you much more time in the long run," Iva set Ace back on his feet. "Now, come along. I vill carry the blond - Sabo, vas it? - and vyou vill valk vith us."

Ace cast another glance at Sabo, who seemed to be using all his strength just to remain standing, and any resolve Ace had to try and leave on his own crumbled. Luffy needed them both, and right then, Sabo needed _him._

 _I'm sorry, Luffy… wait just a little longer,_ Ace thought, closing his eyes as tightly as he could to keep the frustrated tears back. He sensed and heard when Iva lifted Sabo, opening his eyes and following without complaint. He didn't know why Dragon or Iva were bothering to help them at all, but he couldn't deny they _needed_ help, no matter how much he wanted to. No matter how much it hurt.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this early chapter of Bonds! I felt it was cruel to withhold it until Friday now that… well… now that we know. (sobbing sounds) If it helps, chapter 4 will have more Ace and Sabo love, because dang it they need more!**

 **~Mithril**


	4. You Are Not Alone

**A/N: DON'T JUDGE ME XD**

 **Okay so… I caved. The reviews were just so sweet, and everyone on tumblr is sharing so much ASL love right now, I decided we were going to have double updates this week. This is the last time I'm breaking schedule unless Oda wrecks me on ASL again though! I won't be posting the next chapter til next Friday xD**

 **To That Random Guy:** Thank you, and I'm sorry for your intense feels D: Hope this helps!

 **To Weird-Sunny-Chan:** Thank you, and let's be devastated together D: Group hugs in the ASL community! All I had to do to adjust for canon was make it a little more obvious that Sabo could have been in much worse shape if Ace hadn't intervened :X

 **To bibliophile030:** Thank you, and yes, Dragon knows it's his Luffy, but he won't disclose that info :) So only the readers get to know he's springing into action because Luffy is his son.

 **So here's another super early update because I'm passing on the love, and because this is the last chapter before things start setting in motion for Luffy's rescue. Thank you so much, guys!**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani; thanks for beta'ing this for me like a million times now, and granting me permission to break schedule twice :D You're the best imouto-chan ever. NOW STOP ENCOURAGING MY SAD HEADCANONS FOR MY 'DON'T TELL' FIC T.T**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 4: You Are Not Alone_

* * *

"I don't even vant to know how long vyou've had these injuries vithout treating them."

Sabo flinched at the reminder, but he couldn't deny that Iva had done a much better job at cleaning and bandaging his wounds than he had. Iva also had the luxury of quality supplies, and the medicine he'd administered to help numb the pain was practically heaven. He was currently lying on a cot aboard a large ship - Dragon's ship, or so they'd been told - in a room with Ace and Iva. The room itself wasn't very large, but there was plenty of space for Iva to move around freely without crowding Ace.

The freckled youth was sitting against the far wall next to a small table laden with several plates of food. Ace was barely keeping his eyes open, reluctantly eating without bothering to see what he was putting in his mouth. He probably wasn't even tasting it. Sabo's own mouth was watering a little at the smell, which reminded him he hadn't eaten since that morning either.

"Soon," Iva told him as if reading his mind, giving him a stern look. "Be patient, Sabo-boy. Vyour injuries could have been much vorse. Vyou're lucky to have survived at all, and especially lucky to come out of this vith nothing more than scars."

"I know, and it's all thanks to Ace saving me," Sabo croaked, swallowing some of the saliva to help wet his throat. He was still trying not to think about how much worse it could have been - if he would have survived at all - if Ace hadn't been there. His eyes flickered back to his brother, who had gone tense at Iva's words. "Can you stop reminding us?"

Ace scowled and looked away. He hadn't spoken more than two words since he'd given in and followed Iva, not even to deny their hospitality or claim he didn't need any help. He'd discarded his pride and his defenses for Sabo and Luffy's sakes. Sabo wasn't sure if he should be worried or grateful Ace had recognized he had no choice but to accept help from outsiders. He couldn't help anyone if he ran himself into the ground, but getting him to actually _listen_ to that was a chore. The tension in the room was thick, but Iva, who gave off the impression of not caring about tact or subtlety, gracefully chose not to push the issue. Anyone could see Ace was still coiled too tightly, too close to snapping and unleashing his pent up anger.

"Vell, in any case," Iva broke several minutes worth of silence, standing up. "Vyou need to rest. Have some food, but don't overdo it. Vyou'll leave first thing in the morning, and not a moment sooner. Understood?"

"Yes," Sabo answered, tearing his gaze from Ace and looking up at Iva. "Thank you, Iva-sama. U-um… Dragon-san," he said the name with uncertainty, but he pressed on. "Will we see him again?"

"Vho knows vith him," Iva shrugged. "Vhy?"

"I just wanted to thank him for listening to me before, back on Dawn Island…" Sabo averted his gaze.

"I'll be sure to pass vyour message along if vyou leave before he returns, Sabo-boy."

"Thank you," Sabo said again, voice softer this time.

"Thanks."

Both of them turned to look at Ace, who was glaring at the corner of the small room.

"Vhat vas that, Ace-boy?" Iva prompted, despite having obviously heard.

Ace glared at the okama, but his gaze wavered from exhaustion and humility when he caught sight of Sabo out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't soften his glare, not when he was still so frustrated and tightly wound, so he bowed his head instead, directing his glare to the floor to avoid further antagonizing. He was trying to show gratitude, after all. "Thanks," he repeated quietly.

"Mm," Iva acknowledged, quirking an eyebrow before turning back to Sabo. "I'm sure vyou two vill have lots to talk about, but try not to push it. Vyour vounds vill heal in time."

Sabo looked at Iva again, swallowing. He hadn't asked during the bandaging process, but Iva's words from earlier were still haunting him. "Will I be able to see…? Out of my left eye, I mean."

"Vyour eye vas not damaged as badly as it could have been. Vyou got to us in time. I believe vyou vill regain your vision as long as vyou allow vyourself time to heal."

Iva turned and left the room after that, and a heavy silence settled over the two exhausted boys. The sound of scraping wood drew Sabo's gaze to his freckled brother, but he didn't speak as Ace dragged his chair over to sit right next to the cot. He brought the food over next, setting a plate on the edge of the bed, stacked with an assortment for Sabo to pick from. "Do you need help?"

"Just sitting up," Sabo answered quietly. "Whatever Iva-sama gave me for the pain helped a lot. I just don't have any energy."

"Let me know if I hurt you," Ace mumbled, a tremor in his voice at the implication that helping in any way could actually hurt him.

"You don't have to treat me like glass," Sabo told him softly, reaching out with his right hand to clasp Ace's for a moment. "I'll be fine, remember? I just have to heal first."

"Yeah," Ace squeezed his hand for a moment, then carefully and gingerly helped move the blond into a sitting position so he could have some food. "How do you know that Dragon guy?"

Sabo started to fidget with the onigiri on his plate, thinking of how to explain himself and struggling to come up with an answer. There was so much to explain, and he honestly couldn't think of where to start, even though he and Ace had no distractions preventing them from talking anymore. His silence dragged on for several moments, making Ace sigh.

"I'll go first," Ace offered quietly. "And tell you what happened after you went back with your parents."

"Don't call them that," Sabo bit out harshly, startling Ace. He'd never been the one for violent outbursts or sudden shouting. For a moment, his visible eye flashed with hatred, and it was such a foreign emotion to see on Sabo's face that Ace didn't even know how to react.

After several moments of awkward silence, Ace spared Sabo from having to explain himself or think about apologizing for his outburst by continuing. "After you went back, Bluejam offered to hire Luffy and I to help with some odds and ends jobs. I'm the one who told Luffy we should. It was to distract us both from you being gone, and to get more money for our pirate fund."

He turned away so he didn't have to see the look Sabo was giving him. "I know it was a stupid idea, okay? I wasn't thinking. I let Bluejam get in my head."

"What do you mean?" Sabo asked once he'd swallowed his bite of food. "Get in your head about what?"

"About you. About whether or not you'd be better off with your f-with those people," Ace quickly corrected himself. "We thought… I thought you'd be okay. That if it wasn't okay, you'd come back. Luffy never believed you belonged anywhere but with us. He was right. We should have just gone to get you."

"You would have been killed," Sabo argued, shaking his head, then wincing sharply. The medication helped a lot, but not if he moved so sharply. "I went with them to keep you both safe. Coming to get me would have been stupid."

"Whatever," Ace shot him a look, not wanting him to move again. Sabo obliged by taking another bite of the onigiri on his plate. "We didn't realize it at the time, but Bluejam had us help set up the gunpowder and oil that was used to start the fire."

Sabo stilled, but Ace pressed on before he could try to ask.

"We got caught in it. By the time we realized what was happening, it was too late to run. Bluejam had us tied up and everything," Ace practically growled. He stopped talking for a moment, pain flashing in his eyes. "Luffy… he tried to be really brave, but you could tell he was terrified. I had to yell at him to keep him focused. It was too hot to breathe. I had to threaten to leave him behind." He closed his eyes at the memory, swallowing hard.

"Ace," Sabo his name quietly, setting the food down for a moment. Eating too fast was actually painful anyway. "Luffy knows what you really mean when you do that. Even if he doesn't act like it."

"So what?" Ace spat harshly, some of his anger sparking back up as he looked to the blond. "The last time I saw Luffy was during that fire, and he was screaming for me because I made him go on without me."

"And when we find him again, you can make it up to him," Sabo snapped just as harshly. "Ace, stop thinking like that. Do you remember the last time _I_ saw Luffy? He was screaming for me too, and I willingly walked away from him. You know right now he's probably thinking that you're going to come save him, right? He probably doesn't think I'm coming at all. So _stop."_

Ace opened his mouth to argue, then closed it with a frustrated sound.

"Thinking like this isn't like you at all," Sabo continued quietly.

"Yeah well until today, I never really had to think 'this could be the last memory I have of my brother'," Ace said quietly, and it was clear he meant Sabo as well as Luffy.

"It won't be," Sabo said with an understanding gaze. "For me or for Luffy. So keep it together. We have to be strong if we expect the same from Luffy."

"Yeah…" Ace clenched his fists for a moment, taking a steadying breath. The anger seemed to drain back out of him, and it was clear he was exhausting himself with his outbursts. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Sabo picked up another piece of food, not even looking to see what it was as he resumed eating, waiting for Ace to continue.

It took Ace a few moments, but he continued before Sabo could grow impatient. "We were trying to get out of the Gray Terminal when Bluejam and some of his guys caught up with us. They got betrayed by the nobles and left to die with the rest of the 'trash'. Bluejam wanted to know where our pirate fund was."

"You told him, right?" Sabo asked, dread knotting in his stomach. He really hoped Ace hadn't done anything rash to actually set Bluejam off.

"Of course I told him," Ace practically growled, hackles rising at the implication he would have risked Luffy's life for treasure a second time. Hadn't they both learned the first time? They'd already been over it, and they'd both agreed to never make that kind of stupid mistake again.

"Sorry," Sabo whispered, ashamed for asking when he realized why Ace was offended.

"Anyway, it didn't matter. He thought I was lying, or that we should die together with him or something. He'd lost his damn mind and wasn't even making sense. We tried to get away, but… his lackeys grabbed us and he started going on about how he wanted his revenge against the nobles. He started badmouthing you."

Ace shot Sabo a sideways glance. "For all the good it did, we told him how wrong he was. Luffy even got free for a second." He looked away. "I'm not getting into more detail than that. I probably couldn't even explain it all if I tried. Let's just say Luffy got hurt while I was still being held back, then Bluejam almost killed me. Dadan and the other bandits showed up and saved our asses."

"Dadan did?" Sabo asked, his voice softening and his expression going from one of worry to relief.

"Yeah. She even stayed behind with me to help when I didn't run," Ace muttered. "She's the only reason I made it out of that stupid fire. We didn't make it back home for a couple days though. The other bandits took Luffy with them while Dadan and I were facing Bluejam. He should have been too hurt to be out of bed, but when Dadan and I finally made it back…"

Sabo's eyes were drawn to the straw hat hanging on Ace's back, throat tightening. "Luffy left his hat behind and fooled the bandits into thinking he was sleeping… but he went out looking for you guys?"

"Yeah. We didn't even know he was gone until Makino rushed in and told us Bluejam used Luffy as a hostage to steal a boat from Windmill Village. That's when I decided to go get you so we could go after them."

"They let you?" Sabo questioned softly.

"...yeah," Ace glanced at his lap. "Dadan even made the others pack some supplies for me. You know the rest."

"I do," Sabo agreed quietly at the reminder of their reunion. For several moments, it was silent again, with Sabo looking wearily to his remaining food and Ace still staring down at his lap. It was Sabo who broke the silence, his voice hushed. They couldn't hear anything outside the room, so Ace had no trouble hearing him despite how soft his voice had gotten. "I wrote you a letter, you know. To you and Luffy. I wasn't going to go without saying goodbye, but I had to leave."

"Why?" Ace gave him a searching glance now, and Sabo couldn't help but pick up the accusatory note in his tone. "Why did you try to leave like that? Why not come back to us?"

"At the time it seemed like a good idea. You know why I couldn't go back. That man would have done whatever it took to bring me back if I stayed on the island. He would have hurt you, Luffy, the bandits, and maybe even Makino-san. Anyone who got in his way or who he thought he could use against me. You don't understand what they're like, Ace. Not really."

"Enlighten me then," Ace responded dryly, causing Sabo to frown at him.

"You only saw what it was like on the surface," Sabo's voice was tinged with disgust, coming out harsher when he thought of the society he'd been raised in. "When I found out about the fire, that it was approved by the royal family and everyone knew about it… I was frantic. I wanted to warn you and Luffy, and all the people living there, but I couldn't escape. I made it to Edge Town but they wouldn't let me out. Every single person in that place thought it was fine. No one was worried, no one was concerned they were killing people. The nobles there think they can do whatever they want just because they were born noble, and anyone suffering as a result is at fault just because they _weren't_ born noble."

Sabo closed his eye, grimacing as if recalling something particularly heinous. "That's where I met Dragon-san. In Edge Town. The guards had beaten me to stop me from trying to get out or shout warnings, and he found me in the street. I didn't know who he was, and I only know his name now because Iva-sama said it. I told him what I knew about the fire and he believed me. He listened to me. I was desperate, Ace. I didn't think anyone would actually hear me anymore… but he did. I told him everything I felt about the Goa Kingdom, and how ashamed I was to have been born a noble, and then I passed out. I woke up bandaged and leaning against a wall on a sidestreet."

"Sabo," Ace whispered, the sarcasm and bitterness completely gone. He was staring at his wounded brother with a mix of horror and distress.

"When I first went back, they tried to force me to say I was threatened into spending time with you and Luffy, and that anything we did wasn't my fault. They tried to pin all the blame on you two, and even when I refused, the officials were paid off to report it that way anyway. I was locked away in a big fancy cage and I couldn't breathe."

Sabo opened his eye again, looking to Ace with tears starting to well up. "Being with you and Luffy, and even Dadan and the old man and everyone on the mountain, every day felt like I was with family, and anywhere we went felt like home. Dadan yelled at us and said she hated us, but she cared about us. The old man was a complete psychopath sometimes, but he still wanted what was best for us. Makino-san never once treated us like we didn't matter, accepting us easily because we were Luffy's brothers. And you… you and Luffy accepted me even though I was born noble, even though my being there put you in danger, and I felt happy and free all the time."

A strangled sound caught in his throat. "Can you imagine what it was like losing all of that, going back to that place…? I knew you and Luffy would be okay without me, even if you weren't happy about it. You two had each other and everyone else, but I had no one. I was always being watched, always being judged. The people who were supposed to be my parents, who stole everything I cared about away from me to force me to live for their ambitions, didn't even _want_ me there. You were there on the docks with everyone else when I almost died, Ace, and did you hear anyone shouting my name? My _parents,_ were there, and they were probably more concerned that I was causing a scene than if I was going to die!"

A soft sob broke free, causing Sabo to hide the visible half of his face with right hand, jaw clenched. He couldn't see Ace's expression or even hear a reaction from him, but it was too late to try and hold anything back. "I had to try and leave when the chance came up. I never knew if it would come again, and I would have regretted it forever if I hadn't tried, and… and even though I almost died for it, I don't regret that I tried to leave! I was already dying in High Town anyway! Luffy was right before, being alone is worse than being hurt, and being forced to be alone is even worse than that!"

He jerked in surprise at the sudden grip on his right shoulder, bracing himself for a hit, but it never came. With a careful touch Sabo hadn't thought Ace was capable of, at least not with how worked up the freckled boy was, Ace was pulling him into a hug, grasping him tightly. He was careful not to put any pressure on the bandaged areas, and his face remained hidden, but his grip on Sabo was shaky. He was barely holding back his own emotions.

"When we find Luffy," Ace whispered. "We're going to be free, Sabo. We won't go back to Dawn Island, and you'll never have to go back to those people. It'll be the three of us, and we'll stay together this time. We'll get stronger, and if anyone ever tries to force us apart again, we won't let them. None of us will ever have to be alone again, Sabo."

Sabo couldn't stop his tears at those words, moving his right hand to clutch at Ace's shirt as he finally allowed himself a moment to be weak and rely on his brother's strength. As much as he wanted to keep lying to himself and believing it didn't hurt, claiming he'd be okay, the pent up feelings he'd been fighting back since that day in Gray Terminal were breaking to the surface and flooding over him with no sign of stopping. He couldn't support Ace at all if he was crippling himself with lies and false bravado.

"You're right about Dadan," Ace whispered, voice cracking from the pain he felt at seeing Sabo's distress. "When she came to find us, they were looking for you too. And Dadan, she claimed to be our foster parent. She was an idiot and useless most of the time, but she does care about us. When we find Luffy, we'll send her a letter so she can let Makino know too - and even Jiji - that we're all okay, we're all safe, and we're going to live free."

"Yeah," Sabo whispered, his voice wavering at the idea. After spending that time in High Town, even if it wasn't really that long in the grand scheme of things, knowing he had a family he could claim as his own filled his heart with warmth. All that was missing was their reckless little brother with his clingy hugs and impossibly wide smiles.

Ace didn't pull away for quite some time. Sabo was thankful for that, not ready to lose the warmth of Ace's embrace or the tangible proof that he wasn't alone. It wasn't until his stomach gave a miserable growl that he remembered the plate of food on the bed, and Ace reluctantly drew back.

Sabo wiped at his eye, shuddering softly. "Thank you, Ace."

"No problem," Ace murmured, settling back into his chair and rubbing at his own eyes. While Sabo's visible cheek was still damp with tears, Ace managed to swipe away all evidence but the redness of his eyes from his own face. They sat there for several moments in silence while Sabo wiped away his tears, calming himself back down and letting Ace's words keep him from reliving everything that had been weighing him down and breaking his spirit.

"Besides…"

Sabo lifted his head when Ace continued, catching sight of an attempt at a playful glint in his gray eyes.

"What were you thinking, leaving Luffy in my care? You know I'm not the nurturing one. That's you. I would have thrown him off the mountain in two weeks, tops."

Sabo snorted, the motion abrupt and unexpected as laughter tried to escape. It may have been hysterical laughter, but it was laughter nonetheless. "Yeah right. You can act tough all you want, but you're the most overprotective of Luffy."

"It's definitely you," Ace argued, motioning to the food to remind Sabo to eat some more. The blond obliged, though his movements were starting to get sluggish. Exhaustion warred with his desire to keep talking to Ace. "You're the one who always tells me to stop yelling at him."

"Only because you're awkward at expressing yourself," Sabo said around a mouthful of food.

"Still, you're better with him," Ace sighed dramatically, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. "He praises you as much as he argues with me."

"That means you're the fun one," Sabo realized in mock-horror, gasping. "I don't want to be the responsible one all the time!"

Ace opened one eye, then laughed, looking genuinely amused by the look on Sabo's face. "Well, I'd like to be taken seriously once in a while. Luffy actually listens to you."

"But that means he's pushing you for a reaction. He doesn't do that to me," Sabo continued, keeping up with the dramatic overreaction. "Ace, you have to teach me how to fight with Luffy more!"

"Sure, and I'll go find myself a top hat so I can be dapper like you," Ace snorted.

"Dapper, Ace? Really?" Sabo grinned at him. "But you do need a hat. Luffy and I have been talking about that."

"Secret conversations to turn me into one of you hat-wearing weirdos? I really am left out."

Sabo finished the plate without responding, and Ace took it to set on the table nearby. "Anyway," Ace spoke up, hiding a yawn behind his hand as he sat back down. "You should get some rest. Those weird guys said they'd get us a map and supplies, so we'll set out first thing in the morning."

"You need to sleep too. You're barely even awake right now," Sabo pointed out. He shifted to lie back down, but it was a slow and painful process that left him out of breath by the time his head touched the pillow.

"I will," Ace promised, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sabo studied him incredulously for several moments. "In the chair?"

"It's fine," Ace shook his head at Sabo's concern. "I've slept in worse places. So have you."

"Why don't you just share the bed with me? There's plenty of space."

"You're injured," the raven-haired boy argued.

"Ace," Sabo started to push himself up again, but Ace put a hand on the unbandaged part of his chest, holding him down so he didn't hurt himself. "Will you do it for me then? If you won't do it for yourself."

"What?" Ace stared at him, uncomprehending.

"I slept almost all day on that boat by myself. I couldn't even hear you, let alone see you. Right now, I don't think I could sleep, even with how tired I am, if I can't be _sure_ you won't disappear," Sabo said quietly, his voice wavering just a little. "Can you just forget I'm hurt for now, and sleep where I can reach you without having to look for you?"

"..." Ace looked away, throat tightening at Sabo's words. "Yeah," he agreed quickly, trying to keep his own voice calm. It wasn't like he couldn't understand. The entire reason he'd planned on sleeping in the chair next to the bed was so he could keep Sabo in reach, in case nightmares tried to fool him into thinking he'd lost his blond brother in that horrible explosion.

He looked back to Sabo, seeing the understanding look in his dark blue eye, and stood to help him shift closer to the wall. Once there was room for Ace, he blew out the two lanterns Iva had left burning, easily finding his way back to Sabo's side in the darkness. The cot wasn't luxurious in any way, but it was softer than most of the places Ace had slept in his young life. The last thing he did before settling beside his brother was take Luffy's hat off to keep it from getting crushed, carefully draping the cord over the back of the chair so it wouldn't be out of his reach. He had to see it safely back to Luffy, after all.

He made sure the blanket covered them both, though at Sabo's request he pulled the blanket off the wounded boy's left side.

"It hurts if it gets too warm," Sabo explained softly.

"It's alright," Ace said, not wanting Sabo to worry about inconveniencing him. "Just let me know if you need anything, okay? You don't have to deal with any of this on your own. That's why I'm here, right?"

"...thanks, Ace," Sabo whispered, shifting a little closer. Ace slid an arm under his neck, making it easier for Sabo to rest his cheek against Ace's shoulder. "If I start to have a nightmare, will you wake me up?"

"Yeah. Do the same for me, okay?" Ace mumbled. He stared up into the darkness, telling himself he was focusing on the ceiling over them. He couldn't actually see it. "I don't have nightmares much anymore, but if I was going to have any, it'd be tonight."

"Same here."

Neither one of them spoke about Luffy. They both knew he'd be having nightmares all alone, and reminding each other of that wouldn't help. They needed to focus on preserving their strength and focusing on finding him. Luffy would be alright. No matter how bad it got, they were both confident Luffy would recover from it as long as they could get to him before Bluejam killed him.

Ace closed his eyes before long. Even if he had been able to find something to look at, his eyelids had been heavy since before Iva left, and with his earlier outburst of emotion, he felt drained enough to sleep for a week if left unchecked. Still, even with the exhaustion settling over him like a thick blanket he couldn't shake off, sleep did not come to him quickly. His nerves were still on high alert, and while he managed to stave off the horrible scenarios his mind could easily supply about Luffy and what his little brother might be going through, it wasn't until he heard Sabo's breathing even out that his body began to relax.

He hadn't tried to fully come to terms with just how close he'd come to almost losing Sabo that morning. Any hesitation on Sabo's part, on his part, any _number_ of things could have gone wrong and cost Sabo his life. Ace wasn't usually the type to dwell on 'what if', but that was part of what made the whole situation so terrifying for him.

If there was one thing he took away from the entire experience, it was that he didn't want to live a life filled with 'what ifs'. He had regretted the way he'd initially treated Luffy, leaving him to Porchemy's mercy, letting the nobles take Sabo away, and not fighting harder to make it home to Luffy before the younger boy felt the need to go looking for him. If Sabo lost his sight because Ace had allowed himself to be talked into charging after Luffy, he would regret that too.

Most of all, he would regret it if the last memory he had of Luffy truly became the _last._

Failing wasn't an option. He had to find Luffy. Once he did, the three of them would live freely, without regrets. He would make sure Sabo never had to go through the loneliness of trading his freedom to keep his brothers safe, and he would make sure Luffy never had to watch one of his brothers walk away from him the way Sabo had been forced to do.

He couldn't promise safety forever, or that he'd be able to alleviate any of Luffy's fears that one of his brothers could be hurt. The sea was vast and free, but it was dangerous too. The best he could do was promise that he would never fail hi brothers again.

It was that thought that had him drifting off to a dreamless sleep, his body shutting down to finally start recovering from the strain he'd been putting it through. The ship could have capsized in the night, and it was likely neither boy would have stirred.

* * *

...

* * *

Morning was an entirely different story. Ace awoke to the sound of Sabo groaning in pain, causing him to nearly bolt upright. He just barely remembered to hold himself back, given that Sabo was still leaning on him, but the visible part of his face was flushed with pain, and his breathing was labored.

"Sabo?" Ace very carefully pulled his arm back and untangled from his brother, looking down at him. Light filtered in through a small round window over the bed, indicating it was late morning or mid afternoon. Ace didn't waste energy worrying about time of day it was, instead rolling off the bed and onto his feet to go find someone to help Sabo.

He didn't have to go far. The door opened just before he reached it, with Iva coming inside. He still wore his cloak, but the hood was down and his hair was even fluffier than the night before.

"Vell vell, look who is finally avake," Iva commented. "Vyour supplies are ready and Dragon has marked off the areas vyour pirate has not been seen."

"Something's wrong with Sabo," Ace blurted out, looking at Iva with worry in his eyes. "He's in pain."

"Of course he's in pain," Iva commented, waving a hand. Even if he was slightly dismissive, he still walked over to the bed, which was the only thing keeping Ace from lashing out at the casual tone. "He vill be fine, Ace-boy. I vill make sure you have plenty of medicine for him. Vyou vill have to be the one to make sure he does not overdo it. Understood?"

Ace nodded solemnly, swallowing in relief at Iva's assurance that Sabo would be alright. "Just tell me what I need to do."

"Vell, vhat a change from last night," Iva said with approval. His touch wasn't as gentle as Ace would have liked as he reached for Sabo and lifted him into a sitting position. Sabo's eye fluttered open, going wide immediately, but Ace quickly moved into view and met his gaze.

"Sabo," he breathed in relief. "Don't move."

"Ace," Sabo whispered. Relief coursed through his slender body at the sight of his brother, but he tensed again as the pain took precedence over everything else.

"Here," Iva held a small vial out to him, clearly prepared for him to have woken in pain. "Drink this, Sabo-boy. It vill help vith the pain."

"Th-thank you," Sabo stammered, almost greedily taking the vial from him to drink the medicine inside. He recognized it as the same medicine that had relieved his pain the night before.

"Ve vill not make you stay and eat vith us. To be honest, ve are behind schedule ourselves. But you _vill_ follow my directions and make sure not to undo all my hard vork vhile you search for your brother. Understood?"

"Yes," both boys answered solemnly. Sabo was just trying to stay still until the pain faded, but Ace gave a low bow from the waist, closing his eyes and trying to show as much respect as possible.

"Thank you," Ace added, his voice low and humble as he collected Luffy's hat and slid the cord over his head once more.

"Mm," Iva acknowledged, looking pleased at the change in Ace's attitude. He helped Sabo stand, though it was Ace who helped the blond hobble from the room.

On the short trek to the stolen fishing boat, Iva explained in detail how Ace would have to take care of Sabo's bandages and what to look out for in case of infection. As Iva had told them, their boat had been stocked for their journey, and the map was in place with several red Xs through surrounding areas.

"Dragon vill keep an eye out," Iva told them. "But finding this boy is vyour mission, not ours. I hope vyou do not expect more than that."

"He's our little brother," Ace said firmly. "We'll find him."

"Thank you for everything, Iva-sama," Sabo murmured, looking to the large man with a grateful expression. "And please thank Dragon-san for me-"

"For both of us," Ace interrupted. He glanced over his shoulder at Iva, then back to Sabo. "You sure you're up to navigating?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I mean it this time," Sabo promised, forcing what he hoped was a confident smile.

"Don't forget vhat I told you about changing the bandages," Iva reminded Ace firmly. "And taking care of vyourselves. It's not my business vhat you do from here on out, but try not to get vyourselves killed."

"I have no intention of dying," Ace said firmly. "And I'm not going to let anything happen to my brothers."

Sabo nodded his agreement - to both claims - before limping his way to the helm. Iva was already turning to leave, satisfied with their responses.

"We're coming, Luffy," Sabo murmured. Ace put a hand on his upper back, shifting just a little more to the right when he felt bandages under the shirt Sabo wore.

* * *

...

* * *

The man leaned forward on his bar stool, elbows propped up on the counter. His stance was completely lax, as if he wasn't out on the open sea and conversing with a powerful known pirate. His cheek rested against his right hand, and his left lazily rotated a glass half filled with rum. The ice cubes clinked together with the motion, and a playful smirk touched his lips when it got the attention of the man on the other side of the counter.

"How much longer are you sticking around for, brat?"

His grin widened. He set the drink down, leaning off the counter and crossing one leg over the other. The sword on his right hip bumped slightly from the shift in position. "Oh, until my babysitter comes to drag me back, I'm sure. I couldn't pass up the chance to come here though, one chef to another."

"You're decades too early to be calling yourself a chef alongside me," the older man retorted, though he did smirk a little, as if amused. The expression fell away rather quickly though, his face adopting the same harsh look he usually wore.

"I've got a lot to learn," the other man replied, giving an infectious grin. "It's still hard to believe you're settling down. You seem mostly recovered… you sure you're not going back?"

There was a thud from nearby, causing both occupants in the otherwise empty bar area to look over at the door leading from the galley.

"I thought you said you lost your crew?" the younger man questioned, though he made no move to reach for his weapon. He merely seemed curious.

"Shut it, brat. That's just the eggplant."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: :D Can you guess who that is?! Because I'm so excited! Okay, see you lovely people next Friday :3 Thank you SO much for all the support on this story, you have no idea how excited it makes me. I got several of the reviews while I was in the ER for a double ear infection yesterday and I kept squeaking out loud and startling people :X A guy with a tiny dog laughed at me.**

 **~Mithril**


	5. Not Such a Bad Thing

**A/N: Hello you wonderful people! In light of Kyoudai being posted late, and the excuse (Thanks MissJenca lol!) "It's Friday somewhere!", here's the next chapter 2 hours earlier than planned xD**

 **So first off, my ear infection is mostly healed, but it's still giving me trouble. Thank you very much for everyone who offered their sympathies and well wishes! I've moved into the new apartment, and while it is out in the sticks and very rickety, there's reliable internet and electricity! woo! :3**

 **Secondly, Kyaaaaah everyone has been so nice in the reviews! I think I responded to all, and to the guest reviewers, you guys are fabulous too. Thank you so much! I'm so excited to be sharing this story with everyone. You guys are incredible delights. Also, many of you got the answer right about the mystery scene at the end of last chapter.**

 **To clarify, time is skipping around by a couple hours here and there, but there are no drastic skips unless explicitly stated. So maybe the scene at Shimotsuki took place before Dadan got the letter, etc, but the only time days/weeks go by is when stated in narrative. You can assume almost any scene is taking place in the same day if I don't state otherwise. I hope that's not confusing!**

 **Alright. So, I mentioned in my other story, but I'll mention here as well. I got a rather unkind message on my tumblr about the possibility of shipping appearing in Bonds. I put a note on my profile page to clarify what will happen in my non-romance genre stories. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING IF THIS CONCERNS YOU!**

 **Yes, Bonds of Sea and Fire will have romantic pairings in it, but No, they will not be the focus of the story, nor will they be featured as more than an implication that the characters feel more than friendship. Bonds is not a romance story, but romance is not completely absent. If that bothers you, or if you're concerned your NOTP might get mentioned, I'm sorry, but you might not want to read once I hit the time skip in this story (which will happen much later).**

 **Now that that's out of the way (feel free to message me or ask if you have any concerns about it, I don't mind clarifying!) big super special thanks to Beyond Kailani, whom this story is also dedicated to, for being the best beta and imouto-chan I could ask for.**

 **Oyaji = Pops/Old Man (considered a very informal/rude way to refer to a father/older man, and what the Whitebeard Pirates call Whitebeard)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 5: Not Such a Bad Thing_

* * *

"Eggplant?" He raised his eyebrow, but the older pirate - rather, older _former_ pirate - ignored him.

"Get in here and introduce yourself if you're gonna eavesdrop, you damn brat!"

"D-don't tell me what to do, you shitty old man!"

Thatch's eyebrows practically disappeared into his hairline at the small voice answering back, before a sappy grin broke out on his face. "Oi, Red-Leg Zeff, you telling me you went and followed Oyaji's example?" he teased, leaning over the counter again and downing the rest of his rum in one shot. He placed the glass down with more flourish than necessary, including it as a prop in his teasing manner. "You quit bein' a pirate to start a family?"

He should have seen it coming - really, he should have been able to dodge it - but he'd lowered his guard too much and he was slightly intoxicated, if he was being honest with himself. The peg leg caught him right in the jaw, knocking him several feet back and toppling the bar stool he'd been sitting on. His hair, which had been perfectly coiffed into a pompadour, became limp and tangled from crash landing head-first into a nearby table. He struggled into a sitting position in the middle of the wreckage, then began to work on fixing his hair.

That was the image he presented when the blond child stepped into the room. Something told Thatch even if he hadn't looked like a wreck when the boy had come in, that light blue eye would have remained unimpressed.

He was a skinny child, that was something Thatch noticed right away, even before he noticed the boy's unusually curly and only visible eyebrow. It was on the tip of his tongue to comment on the boy's size - after all, Zeff was a damn chef, just like he was - when he remembered the rumors surrounding Zeff's retirement as a pirate. Rumors of being shipwrecked and damn near dying of starvation. Hadn't the rumors also claimed there had been two survivors?

It wasn't like they heard every little rumor about every pirate who made a name for themselves or anything. Sure, Whitebeard kept an ear and an eye out for any promising young upstart who lacked proper guidance and had potential, but Zeff was not the kind of pirate who would've made a home for himself on the Moby Dick.

The only reason Thatch knew anything at all was because of Zeff's reputation as one of the best chefs in Paradise. His stint in the New World hadn't lasted long, but Thatch had heard enough and had always wanted to come and meet the man. It would still be a year at least, a couple more at most before the Baratie was up and running, but Thatch had still crossed all the way back to East Blue to see if the rumors of Zeff retiring to open his floating restaurant were true. There Zeff was, missing a leg with his clothes still a bit big on him, and an equally skinny ward following around in his shadow. He was positive Zeff and the little blond had gone through some form of starvation and bonded over it in some way, even if neither seemed particularly warm to the other.

"So, you gonna grow up and be a chef?" Thatch inquired, sitting up and slicking his hair back to try and save his image.

"I already _am_ a chef," the boy retorted.

"Introduce yourself, brat. Either of ya."

Thatch grinned over at Zeff, then turned his gaze to the blond. "The name's Thatch. I came here to try and get some recipes off the old man, but he's being an ass about it. What's your name, kid?"

"...Sanji," the boy answered, looking slightly amused at Thatch's attitude. At the same time, Thatch saw a flicker of something almost unreadable in his light blue eyes.

 _Ah, so that's how it is. He really respects the old man. I won't push it,_ Thatch decided. "Anyway, I'm only hanging around a couple more days. Took me forever to find the place. I'm not very familiar with East Blue."

Sanji studied him a moment longer, then looked to Zeff.

"He's not staying _here,"_ Zeff snorted.

"I'll sleep in my own boat," Thatch laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "And I won't get in the way. I just wanted to spend some time observing."

"You're weird," Sanji concluded bluntly, which had Thatch sagging.

Children had always been his strong point in terms of impressing them or getting them to like him. He couldn't _control_ them at all - Izou always said they flocked to him because he was a big kid himself and therefore had no authority over them - but he wasn't used to being flat out rejected like this.

"I've been told that before," Thatch laughed, trying to brush it off.

"Enough slacking," Zeff cut into their conversation, shooting Sanji a look. "Are you gonna get back to work or not, brat?"

"Grr…" Was that a _growl?_ Thatch's eyebrows practically flew into his hairline at Sanji's bristling response.

"I _am_ working, you old bastard!" Sanji insisted. "You're the one slacking off to play with some wannabe chef!"

"Wannabe?!" Thatch pushed himself up fully. "You little-"

"BOTH OF YOU," Zeff's voice boomed, making them both jump. "Get back to work!"

Sanji looked like he wanted to argue, but self-preservation kicked in before he could retort, and then he was rushing from the room with a muttered insult under his breath.

Thatch watched the blond scurry off, then blinked, returning his gaze and pointing to himself when Zeff kept staring. "Wait, me too?"

"I did say both of you," Zeff's eyes glinted with the promise of danger. "NOW GO!"

"Ack!" Thatch heard the resounding 'thud' of Zeff's peg leg against the floor, and before he could risk another kick to his poor - albeit still gorgeous - face, he was hurrying after Sanji. He had no idea what he was supposed to be _doing,_ but if it meant getting to spend a bit more time watching Zeff work, he'd gladly help with some manual labor.

Besides, he hadn't seen any workers on the boat, and if Sanji was also recovering from starvation, he was bound to have some difficulty. The Baratie was nowhere near functional as a restaurant yet, and that wasn't even including the aesthetic work that needed to be done.

* * *

...

* * *

He'd lost count of how many days it had been. The barrel was never open on a schedule, or at any interval that helped Luffy figure out if it was even being opened twice on the same day or not. Sometimes it seemed like only hours between each opening and other times it seemed like it had been days since the last time he saw the sky.

Each time he thought the barrel might be opening, part of him decided he'd try to escape, while another part of him wanted to plead for something to eat, or claim he wouldn't escape if only to stop his captor from putting him _back_ in the barrel.

Every single time, his pride won out and he managed what he hoped was a scornful look to show he hadn't been broken, but Bluejam never seemed bothered or even surprised. He'd comment on the smell - because it wasn't like he was letting Luffy out of the barrel to relieve himself - before literally dunking Luffy into the sea and leaving him submerged up to his neck while he refilled the barrel.

Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly cruel or if Luffy managed a weak insult - he'd chewed through his gag after the first couple of days and Bluejam hadn't bothered to replace it - he left Luffy in the water while they sailed, which always caused Luffy to knock into the side of the boat and jar his restraints. The only saving grace was that Bluejam secured him with a rope around the chest and didn't simply hang him from the wire again, and he was apparently too small to be considered bait to most of the carnivorous prey in the sea.

It always ended the same way, though. No matter what Luffy did or how much strength he tried to save, he was always put back in the barrel and ignored, cut off from the outside world with no strength. Maybe it was a good thing he was being kept in seawater. Not having any energy made it less painful that Bluejam wasn't feeding him. Every once in a while there was a brief gulp of fresh water, or a stale piece of bread that usually got stuck in his throat from the position he was bound in and how parched he always was. For the most part, Bluejam seemed satisfied as long as he was still breathing, even if he barely felt alive anymore.

He was sure at least five days had passed, but beyond that, he just didn't know anymore. He had vague memories of Bluejam fishing him out of the barrel and dragging him into a town, threatening his life to get money and supplies like he had back in the Windmill Village, but he could do little more than mutter a curse or two at Bluejam before he was being hauled back to the boat.

It was frustrating and humiliating. He wasn't strong enough to stop Bluejam from using him to steal, and he wasn't strong enough to free himself even when Bluejam left him alone on the boat. Saving his strength proved to be impossible when he had no food to build it up and the seawater was constantly sapping his reserves.

As if mocking him, the boat rocked abruptly, causing water to splash into his face and briefly choke him. He could hear Bluejam's muffled laughter in response to his coughing and sputtering, and the sound only made him grit his teeth once he got his breathing under control.

"Bastard," he rasped, wishing Bluejam would hear it. He was mostly confident that Bluejam wouldn't outright kill him, and he honestly couldn't think of anything Bluejam could do to make his captivity _worse,_ so when he was sure the barrel wouldn't be opening, he was constantly doing anything he could think of to make Bluejam's journey less pleasant.

He closed his eyes again, starting to feel what little energy he had draining back out. Sleeping never brought relief as he was plagued by nightmares and unable to get comfortable, but his body still needed it and he had no control the impulse. He was starting to worry he'd slept for weeks without even realizing it. Was he even in East Blue anymore?

Was Ace going to be able to catch up to him if they kept going like this?

He quickly admonished himself for those thoughts. Of course Ace would catch up to him. Ace would chase him all the way to the end of the Grand Line if he had to.

With that comforting thought in mind, he allowed himself to drift off to a restless sleep.

* * *

...

* * *

"Damn it!"

Ace's fist slammed against the counter, nearly breaking the wood. The woman behind it flinched, but he didn't care if he looked threatening or not.

"Ace," Sabo, as always, was trying to be the calming influence, but it fell flat when his voice wavered and it came out pleading rather than soothing.

"I'm sorry," the woman bit her lip, looking to the boys with a mixture of sympathy and uncertainty. "We alerted the marines, but we haven't heard back…"

"Thank you," Sabo answered, closing his visible eye. "Ace, come on. We have to hurry. We only missed them by a day. Our boat isn't fast enough for us to waste time."

"But-"

Sabo opened his eye and gripped Ace's shoulder tightly. "This is good news, Ace. He's still _alive."_

Ace fell silent at Sabo's words, swallowing as the weight of that statement sank in. For almost two weeks - exactly twelve days - they'd been drifting from village to village with no leads, marking off every place on the map that had crushed their spirits. Sabo was the one in charge of the route, and each time they were met with another dead end, false lead, or crushed hope, it had taken a very visible toll on both of them. Their biggest fear had been that Bluejam had simply tossed Luffy into the sea and continued on alone. To hear that Bluejam was still using Luffy as a hostage for easy supplies and money was both infuriating and absolutely wonderful news.

"Yeah," Ace agreed finally, closing his eyes. He didn't ask the woman if Luffy had been hurt or crying. He couldn't stomach the thought of having it confirmed when there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn't like his imagination afforded any mercy there either, but at least some small part of his mind could try to rationalize that it might not be as bad as he thought. He opened his eyes again, a renewed sense of purpose and determination glinting in his there. "Do we need to restock on anything before we go?"

"No," Sabo shook his head carefully. "We can make it like this, and if we don't catch up, we still won't need more supplies for a couple days at least, maybe a week if we conserve what we have."

"Alright." Ace didn't bother thanking the woman as they left. He knew it wasn't her fault and that the small village probably wouldn't have stood a chance against Bluejam, hostage or no, but he still blamed her for not helping Luffy. He blamed them all, no matter how unfair it was.

It wasn't like he could blame them more than he blamed himself.

Sabo kept pace with him as he quickly made his way back to their boat, only stumbling once. It was automatic for Ace to reach out and steady him, though he didn't stop moving or slow down to make it easier. Sabo didn't ask him to, and if the stumble had been from pain, there was no indication to alert Ace to that fact.

They'd been pressing on like this ever since leaving Dragon and Iva's company, taking turns sleeping on the tiny boat or not sleeping at all some nights. Sabo did most of the navigating, but on the occasions where Ace had to help him change his bandages, he explained exactly what Ace would need to do to stay on course in case he needed to rest after the bandages were done.

They both knew Ace was pushing himself harder than he should, but Ace refused to admit it and Sabo couldn't bring himself to call attention to it. Ace kept telling himself he'd rest once they had Luffy back, kept promising his deteriorating health that it was only temporary, and so far it seemed to be enough to keep himself from collapsing.

"Get some rest once we're on course," Ace muttered to Sabo, avoiding looking at him. It wasn't like he was trying to pull rank with Sabo or act like he knew better, and even though Sabo knew that, he still bristled a little at the way Ace ordered him around.

"I'll rest when I'm tired," he answered quietly. "Just like you will."

Whether he was just too exhausted or too disappointed that their first real lead on Luffy hadn't felt like progress, Ace simply nodded.

* * *

...

* * *

"Just how much work are we supposed to do in a single day?"

"Stop whining. Aren't you a pirate, and a man?"

Thatch hung his head. He didn't know what was worse, that he was being reduced to taking orders from a tiny blond child or that he was also being _reprimanded_ by the aforementioned child. Constantly.

"We don't have to do this much on our ship, and it's way bigger," Thatch replied, trying his best to defend his wounded pride. "Isn't Zeff planning on hiring some help around here?"

Sanji's visible eye narrowed for just a moment, but the expression was gone in a flash and he was lifting another sack of flour before Thatch could question his expression. "Not until we're ready."

"Alright," Thatch sighed. He grabbed several bags of flour at once, draping them over his shoulders - really, how did Zeff make manual labor on a small floating restaurant more exhausting than managing the entire fourth division of Whitebeard's pirates? - and falling into line behind Sanji for the trek back to the pantry. In the few days since he'd taken to staying near Zeff's quaint little restaurant, he'd done nothing but help carry, repair, and take inventory. Sanji hardly talked to him either, opting to speak only when he was arguing with Zeff or trying to explain a dish he'd attempted to make.

There were times when it seemed like Sanji was struggling with being around the food, but Thatch chalked it up as a side effect of the starvation he'd clearly gone through and made a point not to call attention to it. The last thing he wanted to do was make Sanji feel self-conscious while he was healing, especially considering Sanji wanted to be a chef as a profession. It was something he'd have to overcome, yes, but not at anyone else's pace but his own.

The only real silver lining to the whole arrangement was not having to deal with his responsibilities on the Moby Dick - although he did miss his family and he'd have to think up some great pranks to make up for his absence - and getting to eat a meal cooked by Zeff twice daily. Breakfast and dinner were Zeff's domain, while Sanji got his attempts at passable lunches.

Honestly, they weren't that bad. Especially not for a kid. Zeff however, was very strict on Sanji and in some cases when it happened to be a particularly salty or overcooked dish, Zeff would force Sanji to eat his portion and go find himself something else. Thatch never complained, although if Zeff told him to, he had to admit he would in a heartbeat. Was anyone actually stupid enough to anger Zeff to his face? He'd only done it once so far - and his face was _still_ sore as hell - but Zeff gave off the same terrifying 'you will regret your decisions' aura Marco always managed so well in those brief windows between Thatch initiating a prank and actually following through with it.

"So kid," Thatch adjusted the flour on his shoulder, looking down at Sanji. The boy never made small talk with him, and any time Thatch tried to amuse or entertain him, he was met with a blank, unimpressed stare. "Were you born in East Blue?"

When Sanji didn't immediately answer, Thatch assumed he was going to be ignored again, but before he could keep talking to fill the silence, Sanji's voice finally came out.

"No."

"Oh. Well, where were you born?"

Sanji shot him what appeared to be an annoyed glance before he returned his gaze to the path they were walking. "North Blue."

"Any plans on going back there?"

"No."

"You like East Blue that much?"

"No."

"I… see," Thatch forced a smile so he wouldn't scowl. Scowling at children rarely got results. "Are you going to stay here until you grow up?"

"Old man," Sanji cut in, interrupting the questioning.

Thatch nearly dropped the flour, looking wounded. "I know I'm older than you, but I'm _hardly_ an old man."

"Whatever," Sanji shook his head as they reached the pantry, setting his bag of flour down. "You're a pirate, right?"

"Yes," Thatch tossed his bags of flour to join the rest with relative ease. He could fight the fiercest pirates on the sea without breaking a sweat these days, but give him a short period of time serving under Zeff and he was ready to hide from responsibility - more than usual - and take a nap.

"Have you…" Sanji fidgeted, showing a shy side for the first time since Thatch had met him. "Have you heard of All Blue?"

"Eh?" Thatch leaned against the wall, regarding him curiously. "I've heard of it. Most people think it's a myth."

"It's not a myth!" Sanji swore vehemently. "I'm sure it exists!"

"Hey, I'm not arguing with you, kid," Thatch held his hands up in a placating manner. "Who am I to say if it exists or not?"

Sanji's severe look softened a little before he glanced away. "Well you're a chef, aren't you? Don't you want to find All Blue? It's a chef's dream."

"If being a chef was my only dream, maybe," Thatch said, and before Sanji could get worked up or accuse him of having no love for his craft, he continued. "Don't get me wrong, kid. I'm a chef, and I pride myself in it. Not a single dish I cook will ever be sent back, and no one will ever go hungry as long as I'm there to take care of them. I have a large family and a lot of them work under me in the kitchen, but no matter how carefree I act, no one will ever say I don't take my job as a chef seriously. Or that my hair isn't fabulous," he added the last part with a charming smile.

"If you pride yourself in being a chef, then why isn't it your dream?" Sanji challenged quietly.

"Because my dream is a lot more humble," Thatch motioned for Sanji to sit down since he could tell his legs were shaking and it _had_ been a while since their last break. "I'm not looking for fame, or to make every recipe in the world, or to cook for kings and queens. Since I was a kid, I always had one dream and one dream only."

"What was it?" Sanji asked, curiosity betraying the nonchalant attitude he was trying to portray.

"To have somewhere I belonged," Thatch said simply, his charming smile melting into a more sincere one.

"Like a family?" Sanji questioned.

"No, not just a family," Thatch shook his head. "More than that. I wanted a place I could go back to where I felt home, where I could have fun and get scolded and feel loved and annoyed, all at the same time. A place where I could leave for any length of time, and when I came back, it would feel like I was never gone at all. It didn't have to be a typically idealistic scenario for me. I didn't need to imagine what a perfect home was, or the family I'd pick if I could plan it all out. I just knew when I found it, it would be perfect because it would belong to me, and I'd belong _there."_

"That sounds stupid," Sanji huffed, but he didn't really seem to mean it, so Thatch didn't take offense.

"Well, you never know if your dreams will stay the same, or if you'll find a more important one along the way," Thatch chuckled. "But for me, finding the place I belonged was all I needed, and I'll never give that up. I still have aspirations as a chef, but as long as I'm cooking to the best of my ability for the ones relying on me, I'm fine with my pace. That's not such a bad feeling, right?"

Sanji grumbled again, but the animosity Thatch had been sensing from him since arriving seemed to have waned, and the older man took it as a victory.

"Your old man-"

"The shitty old man," Sanji corrected with a scowl.

"Sure sure, that," Thatch waved a hand dismissively, "hasn't let me cook for you guys yet. I should get to at least once before I leave."

Sanji shrugged his small shoulders, causing Thatch to grin again.

"Before I go, I'll cook for you guys," Thatch offered. "And you'll see that I didn't compromise anything."

"If you say so."

* * *

...

* * *

The lid of the barrel creaked loudly, startling Luffy awake. His eyes flew open, but the light of the midday sun sent a searing pain through his eyes, making him flinch. He heard Bluejam's laughter, and immediately tried to stifle his sounds of discomfort.

His eyes opened again, slower this time as he felt himself being lifted. He had only barely started to adjust to the brightness outside the barrel when he felt the rope being secured around his chest. His stomach dropped immediately - in fact, he was sure it had fallen right out of his body - but he was too weak to vocally protest as he was dunked over the side of the boat again.

They were barely coasting along in the water, something Luffy was instantly thankful for. Over the past week - at least he thought it had been a week, and he hoped it wasn't longer than that - he'd been doing his best to daydream about the last time he'd played with his brothers in an attempt to block out the pain. It worked sometimes, if it was quiet enough for him to hear their voices in his mind, but it wasn't working this time. The sea bit at his open wounds and the rope dug into his bruised torso. The boat lurched once, causing him to slam into the side with a sharp cry, seawater flooding into his mouth almost instantly.

As he coughed and thrashed in his restraints, panic starting to override everything else, he was abruptly pulled from the water and unceremoniously dropped on the deck.

"You know, you wouldn't be in this position of your friends hadn't stolen from me."

Luffy choked up an alarming amount of water, and he couldn't even push himself up thanks to his restraints. He was forced to lie there, cheek pressed against the rough wood of the deck and eyes focusing on Bluejam's legs.

"Those little shits got too greedy," Bluejam continued, his tone almost lazy. "They could have just given Porchemy the money. I would have punished him, but I wouldn't have had a reason to deal with you three."

Luffy scowled, twisting his head a little to glare up at Bluejam.

"Nothing to say?" the pirate taunted. He seemed to be healing from the fire, and while the crazed look in his eyes wasn't gone, it had definitely dimmed. Somehow, it made him seem even more sinister than the craziness had. "That's fine. You don't need to talk anymore. Once I get to the Grand Line, I'll find someone to buy you and your friends' debt to me will be settled."

"Brothers," Luffy rasped.

"Hm?" Bluejam knelt, bringing himself closer so he could hear Luffy's weakened voice.

"They're not my friends," Luffy's voice came out in a growl, which brightened his mood just a little. He'd wanted to sound menacing. "They're my brothers!"

Bluejam started to laugh again. The sound grated on Luffy's nerves, making him bristle. He didn't think his statement was funny at all, and he hated the mocking tone of Bluejam's voice.

He couldn't move very much, he didn't have the strength to try stretching, and there was no way he could _bite_ Bluejam… but the seawater had moistened his mouth. It took more concentration than he wanted to admit, but he managed to spit before Bluejam noticed what he was doing. It hit Bluejam square in the jaw, causing him to freeze.

For one chilling moment, Luffy lay there on the deck, meeting Bluejam's wide-eyed gaze with his own defiant one. He could feel the hostility radiating off the older man in waves, and he knew he'd invited more pain, but he didn't regret it. He couldn't just do _nothing_ while Bluejam mocked the relationship he had with Ace and Sabo. They were his brothers, and the most important people in his life. He'd gladly suffer whatever punishment Bluejam thought up in retaliation as long as he knew in his heart he'd tried his best to defend them.

The fist came down without warning, and while the impact itself didn't hurt very much, the jarring sensation made his stomach roll and his vision go white for several moments.

"You ungrateful little shit," Bluejam's voice was a snarl. "I thought you'd behave with some time outside the barrel, but I guess I was wrong. You're gonna need to learn some manners, where you're going."

Luffy tried to focus on him again, but his vision was still swimming and he could taste bile rising in his throat. Tears stung his eyes. The urge to let go was almost unbearable. He wanted to curl up and cry until he ran out of tears. He wanted it all to be just one long nightmare, and when he woke up he'd be in the treehouse with his brothers, where Ace would scold him for getting worked up over a dream and Sabo would give him a tight hug while reassuring him a nightmare couldn't actually hurt him.

But no matter how badly he wanted it, he knew it wouldn't happen.

This wasn't a nightmare, and he wasn't going to wake up with his brothers. He didn't know if he was ever going to have a chance to see Sabo again, even if - when - Ace tracked him down and saved him from Bluejam.

He felt himself being shoved back into the barrel, the wire digging in and old wounds reopening under the assault, but one last sensation overrode everything else before he was submerged.

Wind.

A strong gust nearly stole his breath, causing him to open his eyes to look around one last time before he was shoved in the barrel. The wind was causing the sea to churn and their boat to toss in the waves. Bluejam started to mutter about going off course, but Luffy couldn't hear anything else as the barrel was sealed. A new fear started to sink in as the boat rocked hard enough to nearly tip his barrel over. If they capsized, would he sink to the bottom of the sea, never to see his brothers or the sky again?

"Ace," he choked out his brother's name desperately, as if the wind could carry it to his brother's ears and it wouldn't be lost in the darkness of his dank, wooden prison.

* * *

...

* * *

"Dragon?"

The tall man was silent as he stood near the mast, eyes closed. He'd heard his companion speak his name, but the chilling atmosphere around him was warning enough to those who knew him. He was focused and very upset.

"Don't bother him, Kuma," Iva's voice was flippant, almost exasperated. "He's been like this since ve left Dawn Island."

"I will wait until he is not occupied, then."

"Vyes, if that happens before ve reach our destination, I vill be shocked."

Dragon's eyes opened abruptly, making Iva jump. Kuma, as always, seemed impassive.

"Dragon?" Iva tried saying his name this time, but he waved his hand, somehow making the motion dismissive without being disrespectful. Still, Iva pressed for detail. It was in his nature, and if Dragon wasn't going to outright refuse to answer him, he'd persist. "Vere vyou still looking for the boy?"

"It's taken care of," Dragon said calmly, before turning to Kuma. "You wanted to talk?"

Kuma nodded once, sparing a glance at Iva. The okama queen looked miffed, but with Dragon's answer, he didn't push it.

* * *

...

* * *

"Thought we'd never get rid of you."

Thatch gave a hearty laugh, tossing his bag over his shoulder and grinning. "Well, I would have stayed longer, but you heard that guy yesterday."

Sanji crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. For once, Thatch mused, that frown was displeasure at the idea of him leaving rather than him still being there. He'd gotten his chance to cook for them the previous day, and while Sanji had remained unimpressed and distant at first, he'd gradually started shifting closer to watch Thatch work. Thatch had even explained some of his more complex techniques, grateful that Zeff hadn't interrupted or shown off his likely superior skill at that moment. Sanji would eventually be learning from Zeff, willingly or no, but he had to start slowly. If Zeff had undermined Thatch's impromptu lesson, it would have given Sanji a false sense of superiority. One of the most damning traits in any talented young chef, in Thatch's experience anyway, was arrogance. Too many believed their arrogance was merely confidence, and it was almost always their crutch.

Even the most seasoned veteran could still be taught a new lesson, and no one, no matter how brilliant, was ever too great for an opportunity.

"That guy?" Sanji asked, looking from Zeff to Thatch. "You mean the vagrant?"

Thatch almost winced. Sanji sure was a blunt child. He supposed it was a good thing, though, given that Zeff was to be his mentor and father figure. At least he knew Sanji also had thick skin. The man had been a wandering minstrel who'd been looking for land, and after feeding him, Zeff had sent him on his way. During the meal, he'd shared information he'd gathered - some of it in song - while lost and on his travels.

"Yeah. He said there are rumors Marco the Phoenix is in East Blue."

"You scared of that guy?" Sanji asked.

Thatch threw his head back with a laugh. "Not at all," he replied, mirth in his eyes as his laughter died down. "But he's here to drag me home and I'm not _quite_ ready to go back. I need to get a good headstart."

"Here," Zeff shuffled forward and held a bottle - a rather large one - out to Thatch. "For your old man."

"Thanks," Thatch flashed a cheerful grin as he took the sake. "I'll give him your regards. Thank you for your hospitality. It was truly an honor watching you work."

He bowed, but only for a moment, because he'd anticipated Zeff's move. He dodged the kick with more grace than most would give him credit for, using the momentum to jump backwards off the Baratie's deck and onto his own quaint little boat.

"Just get outta my sight, brat," Zeff ranted, though Thatch was sure he saw a smirk ghost over Zeff's lips.

"Sure, sure," Thatch called back. "I'll let Oyaji know you're going down the same road he did!"

"Don't get cocky!" Zeff warned, and Thatch knew he was fully capable of coming after him.

He made sure to get his sail unfurled a little faster. He had a small ship that could comfortably take a few people on a long voyage, but whenever he set out, he usually did it alone. It helped that Thatch was rather adept at navigation as well as fighting, and he could easily catch his own food if he somehow got himself lost.

"It's not such a bad thing, is it?" he called back to Zeff, grinning wide as he pulled his anchor up. "Oi, Sanji, I better hear your name one day!"

"You will!" Sanji challenged, leaning over the rail a bit to watch Thatch go.

"Gonna be better than me?" Thatch challenged.

"Of course!"

"I look forward to it!"

"Will you both shut up?" Zeff crossed his arms over his chest. "You've got a long way to go before you can even _think_ of making those stupid claims, brat. Now get back to work!"

"Shut up!" Sanji whirled around to look up at Zeff. "I'll show you!"

"Show me you can make your ass useful and get back to work!"

Thatch laughed again, their voices carrying as he started to sail away. He was still grinning to himself and thinking about how much he'd enjoyed his little vacation - as well as wondering how long he could evade Marco before he got caught - when the wind abruptly picked up, nearly slamming him into the helm.

An undignified sound escaped him as he held on for dear life, grateful no one had been around to hear it while simultaneously wishing Namur or even Vista were there to help regain control of his ship. He could already feel the wood yielding, changing directions as if bade to do so by nature itself.

"Well," he told himself, keeping his grip on the useless wheel at the helm and planting his feet as firmly as he could. His hair - his poor hair - would be suffering the effects of the unnatural gusts for days to come, he was sure of it. "Good luck finding me, Marco, old buddy… cause I have no idea where the hell I'm headed now!"

* * *

...

* * *

The sound of a body slamming into the wall practically echoed through the cabin. With a loud curse, Ace pushed himself up, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes and putting his hand to the wall to brace himself as the ship lurched, as if riding the swell of a particularly harsh wave.

This was exactly why he hadn't wanted to sleep in the first place.

It didn't matter how good Sabo was at navigating or how much better he was feeling. The irrational part of Ace's mind that had screamed at him not to leave Sabo alone had been right once again. Something had gone wrong.

He had no choice but to ride the current wave out, his body pressing into the wall due to the force, but as soon as it stopped, he was abandoning the blanket where it had fallen and rushing for the door. "Sabo!"

When he made it to the deck, his heart jumped into his throat. The wind was howling, nearly tearing into their sail, and Sabo was clutching the wheel hard enough to bruise himself. Ace wasted no time hurrying to his aid and using his body to try and shield Sabo from the elements, clutching the wheel so tightly the wood groaned and creaked under his hands.

"What's going on?!" he shouted over the roar of the wind.

"I don't know!" Sabo answered back, sounding frustrated and helpless, which had Ace's protective instincts flaring. "The skies were clear until a few minutes ago! And the maps…! they blew away!"

"Screw the maps right now, just hang on!"

It felt like the storm would never end as wave after wave crashed into their ship and the wind blew them even farther off course. They weren't taking on any water as far as Ace knew, but without their maps, finding Bluejam or even an island was going to be difficult. The thought sent fresh anger and frustration through Ace, but there was nothing he could do about it.

By the time the wind died down, Sabo was trembling from the cold and the obvious pain of his wounds being aggravated. He was barely able to remain standing. They were surrounded on all sides by nothing but sea, and the only indication of a direction was the fact that the sun was setting behind them. That meant they were still heading somewhat in the right direction.

"Do you need help getting downstairs?" Ace asked, releasing the wheel.

"I don't need to-"

"You can barely stand, we have no maps, and my navigating skills don't matter right now," Ace interrupted bluntly, shaking his head.

"You barely slept. You were only down there a couple of hours," Sabo argued, turning to look at him with an almost pleading expression in his dark blue eye. "You need more rest."

"I can't sleep now," Ace put a hand on his right shoulder. "You can barely stand. I promise, I'll switch with you again once you don't look like hell on your feet, okay?"

Sabo opened his mouth to protest, then abruptly shut it. He couldn't deny Ace's assessment of his current condition, and Ace's promise was a better deal than he usually got out of Ace when the freckled boy was being stubborn.

It also told Sabo how tired Ace really was, and the sooner he got some rest, the sooner Ace would have to do the same.

"Fine," Sabo muttered, averting his gaze. "But if you argue with me about this when I wake up…"

"I won't," Ace sighed, pushing a hand through his unruly hair and looking around. "I'll wake you up if I see an island."

"Wake me up if it looks like the wind might pick up again too," Sabo murmured, slowly and carefully making his way for the door leading to the cabin. "That couldn't have been a pleasant wake up call."

Ace snorted in response. "Yeah, no kidding. The cabin's a mess."

"We'll clean it up later," Sabo hesitated at the door, looking like he wanted to say something else, but he shook his head and went inside a moment later.

Ace took a deep breath once he was gone, looking around. He didn't know what to make of the brief storm. While frustrating, there had been something familiar about the situation that almost set his frustrations at ease. It had reminded him of that horrible morning when he'd been dragging Sabo's limp and bleeding body from the wreckage of his stolen boat and the wind had practically pushed them all the way back to shore.

Was it strange to wonder if the wind was a sign, or if fate was trying to guide them in the right direction? He could only hope that was the case, because if the next island they found - if they found one at all - had no leads or no possible way to help them get back on course to finding Bluejam, he wasn't sure he could take it. Not with how thin he was stretching himself. He could only push himself so far past his limits before he broke, and if anything could break him at this point, it would be having to start over from scratch while Bluejam took his little brother farther and farther out to sea.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, I am going on my headcanon/the assumption that Dragon has some form of control over Wind. I've thought that for a long time, and 794 convinced me even more :3 Either way, he has control over wind in this story.**

 **Also I promise you, Luffy will be rescued next chapter! It's also the longest chapter so far, although I'm barely started on chapter 7 and already up to quite a few words, so who knows xD**

 **~Mithril**


	6. I Wish My Brothers Were Here

**A/N: So the chapters are getting longer xD I barely cut chapter 7 down to 10k words and this one's almost 9k. SORRY NOT SORRY! Also… It's Friday somewhere, AMIRITE?! Okay but seriously I might fall asleep before midnight so I'm posting this now.**

 **I'll make this quick xD Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed/fave'd/followed, and rec'd me! I didn't know I was being recommended so strongly and I'm very flattered. Y'all are the best! That goes for you guest reviewers too!**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, whose tears fuel my typing- I mean, uh, who is my wonderful beta and I'm sorry I keep making you cry with my angsty ASL D: ilu honeyplywood.**

 **Warnings for graphic violence and character death in this chapter.**

 **Edit: Noticed some formatting issues and missing words... if anyone sees more, please lemme know D: (Also I've been told the entire document shows up bold on the mobile version so I'll try to fix that . )**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 6: I Wish My Brothers Were Here_

* * *

It had been quiet for a while. That was Luffy's first observation as his sleep daze wore off and he finally started to become aware of his surroundings again.

The seas appeared to have calmed down at least, if the stillness of his watery prison was any indication. He dared a glance around, knowing the salty sting of the seawater would probably just irritate his eyes and he wouldn't be able to see anything in the darkness anyway, only to go still as he realized he _could_ see _._ It was only a little, and if he moved it seemed to flicker out of sight, but there was light filtering in from above him somewhere.

The angle his head was being forced into - though his restraints had loosened enough to allow him to look straight ahead during the last struggle - helped him shift enough to find the source. There was a crack in the top of the barrel, and it looked as though the lid had been jarred loose during the storm. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but at the same time, the urge to do _something, anything_ to get free was overwhelming. He felt stifled and sweaty, despite the fact that the water usually kept him cold. His whole body ached feverishly. Breathing hurt a little more than normal, and the ache of his empty stomach made him feel far more nauseous than usual.

He flexed both hands, testing them. Bluejam hadn't once untied him or checked the restraints, and thanks to the water, the cabled wire he'd been using to tie Luffy up had started to rust and break in a few places. If Luffy could just _stretch,_ then maybe he could get a hand free.

He looked to the top of the barrel again, straining to hear some sign that Bluejam was outside, waiting to catch him. There were times when it seemed like Bluejam left him on deck, especially if he was making noise, to sleep in the cabin below. Their stolen boat wasn't very large. Bluejam was accustomed to a bigger ship with more space, and Luffy constantly heard him griping about getting a better ship once they reached a bigger village, because the one they had now wouldn't survive the trip to the Grand Line. He'd complained a _lot_ after stopping by some village with a food name that Luffy couldn't quite remember because the thought of food at all made his stomach feel hollow.

When he was met with silence, Luffy tried rocking his weight, wincing as it made the wire cut in at his throat again. The back of his neck stung from the fresh pain immediately, but he tried to push it from his mind and focus on the task at hand. He remembered Sabo telling him once that sometimes, in order to move a large obstacle, one had to start with slow movements and build momentum. At the time, he'd simply continued slamming into the large rock until it eventually fell, but that only worked when he was rubber. He couldn't do that now. He bit down on his lower lip at the memory, a jolting thought making him panic for a moment as he realized he could barely remember what Sabo's voice sounded like. Even though he tried to remember his brothers every single minute he wasn't planning an escape, it was getting more difficult to remember exactly what they sounded like and how their hugs felt.

Dispelling that thought as quickly as he could, Luffy began to slowly rock himself, keeping his feet braced on the side of the barrel while he stretched his body as much as he could to fill up the barrel. He felt completely lethargic, winded after barely moving at all, but he refused to give in this time.

Luffy felt as though a fire had started at the back of his neck - it certainly hurt as badly as the fire in the Gray Terminal had - and was currently spreading through all of his limbs. Just when he thought he couldn't possibly keep going, readying himself to scream in pain and frustration, the barrel jerked forward.

His throat burned as seawater rushed into his mouth and nose, causing him to swallow automatically so he didn't get it in his lungs. He gasped in pain, but quick thinking had him rocking along with the motion, then pushing harder on the return movement. The barrel teetered, water rushing up and covering his face, but he slammed his eyes shut and held his breath for one more push. As the barrel started to right itself, he threw his weight forward along with it, causing the barrel to completely tip over and crash into the deck.

For one blindingly terrifying moment of panic, the water remained in place while he was powerless to move his face out of it in order to breathe, before the lid creaked and burst open. He gasped for air, struggling to calm himself and keep quiet as the midday sun assaulted his sensitive eyes and the fresh air nearly choked him. The sea was entirely too calm, and there was no sound to indicate Bluejam was even around. As soon as Luffy managed to catch his breath, stomach rolling from the seawater he'd swallowed, he closed his eyes and let the sun beam down on him. He still felt uncomfortably warm, but the sun was helping to dry his clammy skin, and the drier he felt, the easier it was to try stretching himself.

It would have been easy to start drifting off. He felt sick, he was too warm, and the slightly more comfortable position he'd managed on his side was a godsend compared to what the barrel had been like. The only thing that stopped him from succumbing was the fact that he kept trying to recall Ace or Sabo's voices to help soothe him to sleep - the only thing that had helped in the first few days - but neither voice seemed to sound right in his head.

He finally opened his eyes, staring wearily up at the sky for several moments, before clenching his jaw in determination and putting all his weight on his right arm. He started to pull with his left, wincing sharply as the wire scraped his throat from the tugging. Thankfully, it didn't last long, as his right wrist stretched and scraped free, and he was able to stop for a moment to relax. Despite being made of rubber, his arm was still sore and difficult to move as he rolled onto his back and let it flop at his side.

Moving got easier after that, and he managed to push himself into a sitting position. His head was no longer being yanked back by the wire thanks to the slack given by freeing one arm, so he was able to look around. He was still on the boat of course, but he could see an island with a village right on the shore near them. Unfortunately, he had no way of getting to it, and if he fell in the water, he'd still sink. They were obviously anchored - the sight of fresh supply crates meant Bluejam must have raided the village already, although he had no memory of being taken out of his barrel recently - and he didn't have the strength to try yelling for help. Not that he'd yell and risk waking Bluejam, who he was positive had to be sleeping below deck.

His eyes were drawn to something glinting in the sunlight, a scowl touching his lips as he realized what it was. Bluejam had left a lot of the supplies on the deck, and among them was a bag of treasure. He wasn't sure if it was Ace and Sabo's treasure, but that didn't matter. All that mattered to him was the fact that Bluejam shouldn't have it.

He stretched his right arm, pleased when it did as told, and grabbed the first piece of treasure he could reach. Once he had it, he let his arm recoil, tossing it midway through so it went over the side of the boat. He heard a satisfying 'plop' as it hit the water, and a grin touched his lips. At least this way, even if he couldn't make it home on his own, he could slow or maybe even stop Bluejam from reaching _his_ goal.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ugh…" Thatch slapped a hand over his face, trying to calm the pounding headache and the cramps in his stomach. Once he'd surrendered himself to the mercy of the wind, he'd decided it would be more fun to see if a mere East Blue storm could capsize his special boat, retiring to his cabin to drink while the wind took him on an impromptu adventure. The boat had stopped cutting through the water hours earlier, but by then he'd been in no condition to get out of bed and see where he'd ended up.

He hadn't honestly been worried about capsizing or even crashing into another obstacle. East Blue was relatively boring, and it would have presented a fun challenge for him if he'd had to swim his way to an island or something. He was no Namur, but he was one of the best swimmers on the Moby Dick, and he hadn't earned his spot as a Division Commander by being pretty. Not that he complained if people got that part wrong.

"Okay Thatchy-boy," he told himself, groaning again. "You can do this. You've had way more liquor than this in a smaller stretch of time, remember? You got this. Just don't throw up, and don't let Marco find you while you're talking to yourself."

Riled up by his own peptalk, Thatch managed to drag himself out of his cot, stumbling almost blindly to relieve himself and wash his face. He was feeling groggy enough that he almost gave up his search to go in the ocean, but even if he was on a solo voyage, Izo's scathing reprimand from the first - and last - time he'd done that since Izo had joined the Whitebeard Pirates stuck with him. Apparently it was unsightly, uncouth, and a lot of other un-things that Thatch didn't feel like dredging up.

"I always wash my hands though," he muttered, still talking to himself. "I'm a chef."

Once he'd finished his business and splashed the cold - cold was putting it mildly, it was more like frigid death in his opinion - water on his face, he was alert enough to fix his hair and pull on some fresh clothes. He strapped his sword to his side, preparing himself just in case, before he yawned and leisurely found his way to the room that served as a galley on the small ship. Of course it was nowhere near as large as the kitchen he was used to having control over, but Thatch prided himself on being able to cook fantastic meals in any circumstance, even if he had to do it on primitive fire with slabs of rock as his frying pans.

He'd barely made it two steps past the doorway when he caught sight of the mess. Most of the cabinets had remained shut thanks to precautionary tweaks meant specifically to hold during storms, but not all of them had held up. The cabinets that had broken open had spilled their contents across the floor, although what really caught Thatch's attention was the fruit. He'd had it in a hanging bag over the counter, and only one piece had escaped the burlap confines.

A pineapple.

It was also the only food to spill or dislodge from where it should be that _hadn't_ wound up on the floor. It was perched neatly on the counter, and if not for the fact that it was a pineapple, Thatch would have assumed someone put it there on purpose to unnerve him.

"But it's a pineapple," he told himself out loud, walking over to pick it up and toss it in one hand. "And Marco's the one coming to look for me, and he wouldn't use a pineapple when he hates the nickname," he concluded to reassure himself.

He set the pineapple back down. "Still ominous though. I need some air." Ignoring the fact that he'd just spoken to a piece of fruit, Thatch shook his head and made his way to the deck, stretching lazily when he felt the midday sun bearing down on him. He really hadn't had a grasp on what time of day it was, and he still had no clue _where_ he was, although he doubted that would deter Marco from finding him in the slightest.

Even if he didn't have have his vivre card on him - having left the largest piece hidden in Vista's hat so the smaller pieces would still move around and keep them guessing - Marco always seemed to be able to track down his wayward siblings. Thatch didn't leave often, but he did get delayed on islands sometimes, which always led to Marco dragging him back so Izo could scold him.

When he finished stretching, rolling one shoulder to try to loosen it, he finally took a good look around. His boat had coasted to a slow crawl in the apparent middle of nowhere, and though the sails had clearly seen better days, they weren't damaged. It took little to no effort to untangle some of the ropes and sort out the disarray, while the waves rocked his little boat in the general direction of an island. He could make out the shape of another boat up ahead - he mistook it for a skiff at first glance, but it was still too far away to discern if it was just a fishing boat or not - and the island past that, but he had no idea if that meant there was a village.

It wasn't like he cared either way. He had plenty of supplies to sustain himself, his boat hadn't appeared to take any damage, and the flag with Whitebeard's mark was proudly fluttering in the gentle breeze. Even the storm hadn't been able to tear it free.

He'd been about to go drop the anchor so he wouldn't have to worry about drifting into something while cooking when movement from the nearby boat caught his attention. It was the barest flickering, like sunlight glinting off a piece of treasure, and it was unusual enough that he decided to investigate further.

Navigating closer was easy, although he made sure not to get _too_ close. Even if he had no intention of starting petty fights, others - especially other pirates - got spooked when they saw the flag. He was only trying to satiate his curiosity, not make some poor East Blue pirate have a heart attack, after all. Though, even with that consideration in mind, he still didn't lower the flag. It was one of the few 'rules' Whitebeard gave his sons when they did something like go on solo voyages out of the New World.

 _He worries too much,_ Thatch thought with a chuckle. Even if the old man never admitted it outright, it was obvious. Especially with the younger and more playful members of the crew. Every single Division Commander could handle themselves _easily,_ especially in a place like East Blue, but he'd still promised to keep the flag showing at all times.

Another glimmer caught his eye, pulling him from his thoughts. Was that _treasure_ being thrown over the side of the boat? It wasn't a pirate ship, that much was obvious as he got closer. It was a decent sized boat, likely for fishing, and probably only had one cabin. Another shimmering object flew over the side, landing in the water with a barely audible plop from the distance.

Unable to help his curiosity, Thatch dropped an anchor to keep his boat where it was, opting to watch from afar. It was within jumping distance - at least for someone like him - if he wanted to go introduce himself, but the occupants likely hadn't noticed him.

For several minutes, he perched on the edge of his boat, balancing carefully and watching various pieces of treasure go flying into the water. He'd grabbed a spyglass after dropping the anchor, and after making sure it hadn't gotten cracked during the storm, he rubbed the lense off and brought it to his eye so he could get a closer look. It was definitely a hand tossing the treasure overboard, but the detail that caught Thatch's eye was that the hand seemed incredibly _small._ Before he could dwell on that fact for very long, an older man came into view, ascending from the cabin below and lashing out at whoever had been throwing the treasure.

Thatch's eyes narrowed, lip curling a little in disgust. There was no doubt in his mind this man was a pirate just based off the way he looked and acted, and if he was in fact assaulting a child…

He leaned a little closer as if it would help him get a better view, but the spyglass slipped from his hands a moment later. It had only been a brief glimpse, but it had been enough. He'd seen a child, a small, _bloody_ child with some form of restraints being lifted in the pirate's grasp, and something inside him snapped. In one fluid movement, he'd gone from perching on the edge of the railing to leaping from it, the force of his jump causing the boat to nearly capsize. He'd heard the railing groan under the pressure, but he didn't care if he'd used enough force to destroy the entire thing.

He landed hard, splintering the deck, though he took care not to completely shatter the boat. He had to worry about the child's safety, and he didn't know how bad the child's condition was yet. The pirate jerked in surprise, grip tightening on the injured child and hand going to his side to procure a pistol. Thatch barely batted an eye. Izo practically greeted him at gunpoint, and Izo was far more terrifying even with Thatch _knowing_ he'd never pull the trigger.

"Put that boy down," he said in a calm, deadly tone. It wasn't a tone his siblings heard often from him, and it wasn't one he liked to hear himself using, but that was only because it only came out when something disgusting was happening to someone helpless.

"Where the hell did you come from?" The other pirate demanded, leveling the pistol so it was aimed at Thatch's face.

Thatch met his gaze, eyes narrowed. There wasn't even a hint of his usual jovial self anywhere on his face, and the effect his fury had on the lesser - much, _much_ lesser - pirate was immediate. Beads of sweat formed on his leathery skin, breath coming in uncertain pants between the gaps in his rotting teeth.

"I'll say it one more time to be polite," Thatch took his eyes off the older pirate, looking instead to the boy dangling lifelessly in the man's meaty hand. The child was small, smaller than Sanji had been, and covered in so many injuries and remnants of restraints that Thatch's stomach twisted hard enough to make his jaw clench and his next words sound more like a growl. "Put that boy down. _Carefully."_

He made the wrong choice - because of _course_ he made the wrong choice, as any arrogant trash was prone to do when facing a less imposing member of the Whitebeard Pirates - and fired the pistol. Had there been any onlookers, they wouldn't have been able to explain what happened next. Thatch moved far faster than the residents of East Blue would be accustomed to, dodging the bullet with ease and drawing his sword. The momentum of his dodge carried him forward, his body twisting slightly to give him a good angle as he sliced the pistol in two, continuing forward with a series of small slashes.

When he stopped on the other side of the deck, the bleeding boy was free of the rest of his restraints, cradled to his chest in one arm. His other arm remained poised at his side with his bloodied sword pointing down. It took the older pirate several moments to notice his weapon had broken and his hostage - along with the hand that had been holding him - were both gone.

The wail that tore from the man's throat almost caused a smirk of satisfaction to touch Thatch's lips. For a brief moment, he considered making the man - no, not man, _trash -_ suffer as a form of retribution, but feverish skin came into contact with his neck, and a low moan of discomfort escaped the limp child he held. He secured the boy against his chest with a wave of protective anger, leveling his sword and deciding to make quick work of the situation so he could start treating the boy's injuries.

* * *

...

* * *

He landed back on his own ship with little more than a 'thud', bracing himself for impact and doing his best to absorb it with his legs so he didn't jar the bundle he still clutched to his chest. In the distance, the fishing boat he'd attacked was burning. He slightly regretted affording the pirate a quick death - it would have been more satisfying to incapacitate him and let him burn with his stolen goods - but it hadn't been worth his time in the end. He tossed the pistol he'd used to ignite the barrel of gunpowder mid-jump over the side of his own boat. He had no need for that type of weapon, and he honestly hadn't wanted to keep _anything_ from that boat other than his injured charge.

Thatch looked back down at the boy, who was shivering feverishly and mumbling in his delirious state, clearly in an immense amount of pain. His heart clenched again. "Hey, it's gonna be okay," he softened his voice as much as possible, looking up when he felt the breeze ruffle his hair. He wanted to pull the anchor up and get away from the area as soon as possible, but they were far enough away from the burning wreckage and the village that he figured there was time before he had to worry about being disturbed. He gently carried the boy below deck, taking precautions to stop from jostling him on the narrow steps.

There were plenty of medical supplies, but Thatch's throat tightened at the realization that he didn't know very much about how to use said supplies. When he couldn't be bothered to go to the actual infirmary on the Moby Dick, Izo was the one who usually patched him up. He complained and scolded while he did it, but he still took care of Thatch's injuries if asked.

If he thought about it, it seemed like every single one of his brothers knew more about medicine than he did, and the sense of inadequacy that came from that observation made him falter. For the first time since going out on his little vacation, he found himself wishing he hadn't gone alone.

"Can you tell me your name?" he wanted the child to speak, needed to get him to respond. Even without knowing much about medicine, he could tell the child was feverish and likely dehydrated, and it would be a miracle if he didn't have infections from all the lacerations Thatch could see. Getting him to respond would help Thatch focus as well as help Thatch figure out just how severe his fever was.

"Lu…"

The voice was muffled and barely more than a whimper, but it was a _response,_ and that made Thatch grateful. "Lu?"

The boy reached up with one small hand, weakly clutching at the front of Thatch's shirt. He felt like the boy had reached right into his chest and grasped his heart. He was so _small…_ definitely younger than Sanji, too.

"Luffy," the boy mumbled, blinking up at him with glossy eyes. Thatch wasn't sure if Luffy could actually see him or not, but he gave a reassuring smile.

"I'm Thatch. Nice to meet you, Luffy," he said, bringing him to the bed and sitting him down. The boy's clothes were in shreds, and it looked like he'd had bandages on before his captivity, but they were caked with sea salt and grime. He knew he needed to wash the boy off, but his first order of business was unfortunately going to cause the him a lot more pain. He was definitely dehydrated, and from the dryness of his lips and the glossiness in his eyes, Thatch could easily guess he'd swallowed seawater recently. A small amount wouldn't kill him, but depending on how starved for nutrients his body already was, it could definitely cause more damage than getting him to disgorge it would.

Luffy's body was weak, barely able to stay upright with Thatch's help. "I'm sorry, Luffy," he apologized softly. "This is going to be really uncomfortable, but it's going to make you feel better in the long run. I promise, we'll get you some fresh water and some food as soon as it's safe."

Luffy lifted his head at the word 'food', but Thatch barely gave him time to try process the words. He couldn't stop on account of Luffy not understanding, because he wasn't entirely sure Luffy was actually hearing his words at this point. It didn't take much effort to make the boy expel the contents of his stomach, nor did he put up much of a struggle. Whether it was because he was simply too weak or he inherently trusted Thatch, the older man counted his blessings that it hadn't been worse than it needed to be. Once that was done, he grabbed the canteen of water from the nightstand and coaxed the boy into drinking a small amount.

If at all possible, Luffy became even more listless after that, opening and closing his eyes like he was uncertain about falling asleep, but confused about trying to stay awake. He watched blankly while Thatch set to work removing the cloth that didn't need to be cut away first. He had to use a knife from the desk near the bed to cut away the pieces that did. Luffy didn't flinch away from him once, even at the sight of a blade coming close to his wounded body.

"I'm sorry if this hurts," Thatch apologized, biting his lip as he had to peel a piece of cloth from an oozing wound. It looked fresher than the rest, and badly infected. "But soon, it'll all feel better, and you can get some sleep!"

"Nng…" Luffy closed his eyes, though he'd barely flinched. For some reason he was trying to hide that Thatch's actions were causing him pain.

Once Thatch was finished removing the dirty scraps of clothes and bandages, he grabbed a basin, hurrying to the bathroom to fill it with filtered water. He grabbed a clean washcloth, then scooped the entirety of his medical supplies from their cabinet and into his arm. It took some careful maneuvering, but he was able to bring everything back to the bedside without stumbling or spilling anything.

Luffy barely reacted - Thatch wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing - as his wounds were cleaned and bandaged. Thatch had lost count of how many gashes he'd found. By far, the boy's wrists, hands, and neck were the worst, but he had plenty of various injuries all over his body that needed to be taken care of.

It was during the treatment that Thatch began to notice something odd about the boy's wounds. His body, while definitely lacking nourishment, was not exhibiting signs of starvation. His skin didn't feel normal, either, stretching and shrinking a little when prodded. When Thatch had checked for broken bones, he hadn't felt the hardness of regular bones beneath the peculiar, oddly textured skin. It wasn't unheard of for a young child to have eaten a Devil Fruit, but a child in _East Blue?_

Was it really possible?

"It-it doesn't hurt," Luffy whispered, his voice coming out small and pained and breaking the silence. "I-I won't cry!"

His claim was like a haki-imbued punch to the gut, and Thatch had to bite down on his cheek to stop himself from crying out in protest at the words.

"Hey, it's okay," he tried to soothe him again, placing a gentle hand on his bandaged shoulder. "You can cry, Luffy. No one is gonna hurt you for it."

Luffy opened his eyes, which swam with tears he refused to let fall, and the desperate, _pleading_ look cut right through the older man. "I-I won't cry."

Thatch closed his eyes for a moment, struggling to get his emotions under control. He was still wound up from killing the pirate who'd tortured Luffy, but hearing this…

He was familiar with it. Not that he'd ever seen a child in that condition himself, but they'd all heard of it. Children who no longer knew how to cry because of conditioning brought upon by slavery. He hadn't seen the mark of the Tenryuubito on the boy when he'd bandaged the injuries on his back, or anywhere else, but that didn't mean he hadn't been a slave _somewhere._ The thought that he'd saved Luffy from a pirate who'd _purchased_ him left a vile taste in Thatch's mouth, and he struggled to keep a smile in place so the boy would feel safe.

"You're safe now, Luffy," Thatch whispered. "The pirate who hurt you is dead, and I'm not going to hurt you. Get some sleep. You're all clean, and once you wake up, I'll get you some food and some more water."

Luffy gazed up at him, and for several moments Thatch wasn't even sure he'd understood correctly. The boy claimed he wasn't scared while trembling so hard his teeth nearly chattered; claimed he wouldn't cry while barely managing to keep his tears from escaping.

For the first time, Thatch didn't know what he could do to make it better. Sanji had been easier to deal with once he'd gotten used to the boy's unimpressed attitude, and even unruly children caved to his charms eventually. He'd never once handled a child in such a fragile state. Jiru or Izo would have been far better at treating the boy's wounds, and Izo probably would have been better at reassuring him, too. Vista, Marco, or even Jozu would have been incredibly helpful in keeping Thatch calm and focused, and Haruta - the youngest of them all - could have lightened the mood to stop him from giving in to the urge to turn the ship around and storm that island to demand answers about why the boy was in such a condition.

Thatch had no idea how much time passed as he knelt there, watching helplessly. He knew he should go chart an actual course, maybe find a village with an actual doctor, even go to the kitchen and start on a broth that would be easier for Luffy to ingest after his ordeal, but he remained frozen. Something screamed at his instincts, keeping him rooted to the spot. The boy was still awake, and the look in his eyes as he struggled not to succumb to his exhaustion pleaded with Thatch not to leave him alone.

"You can sleep, Luffy," Thatch tried softly, hating that he couldn't offer a better form of comfort. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'll still be on the boat, and if I hear you wake up, I'll come running. It's gonna be okay."

Luffy opened his eyes again, biting down on his lip to help hold back his tears. A shuddering sob escaped, but he still didn't allow the tears to fall. "I miss my brothers," he whispered.

Thatch's lips parted, but no sound came out. He didn't know if Luffy's brothers were back on the island or even alive, or where in the world they might be, though something told him Luffy would have asked to go _home_ if his brothers were on that island. Luffy was in no condition to clarify, and the despair in his dark eyes made Thatch too hesitant to even try asking. The most important part was knowing this boy had family at some point, somewhere, and he was scared without them.

He reached out, gently clasping one of Luffy's heavily bandaged hands in his own and offering a smile even as he felt tears welling up in his own eyes. "Me too, kid," he said softly. More than ever, he missed every single one of his brothers on the Moby Dick, and wished Marco would hurry up and find him so he wouldn't be alone with his anger and distress. "Me too."

Luffy watched him a few moments longer. Maybe he understood, or maybe he just needed the comforting touch to prove he was truly safe. The wounded boy drifted off to sleep shortly after Thatch's confession, lashes thick with moisture and cheeks still dry. It was more than Thatch could claim for himself, as his tears, both from homesickness and empathy for the child showing such bravery, continued to fall.

* * *

...

* * *

"Everyone seems wary," Ace commented, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Maybe they don't get visitors often. Or maybe the smoke we saw was from someone's house burning," Sabo suggested. He was having an easier time moving around now, and unless he was caught off guard or moved too abruptly, he didn't need to rest as much. "Remember how much nicer they were at Cocoyashi Village?"

"No," Ace answered sourly.

Sabo held back a sigh. While he'd been in charge of marking locations on the map and doing his best to guide them, Ace hadn't bothered to remember the names of the places they'd gone. Not that he'd expected Ace to, but the freckled boy was more irate than usual. The first thing they'd done upon arriving was get a new map for Sabo to work with, and he'd quickly marked it from memory. The villagers hadn't approached them, and Ace hadn't ventured from Sabo's side to try and question them. With the new map tucked away in their supplies, they were ready to resume searching.

"We should have stopped at Syrup-"

"It was too close to that other place we went," Ace interrupted. "He wouldn't have stopped twice like that."

Sabo sighed this time, shaking his head. He still wore bandages over his more severe burns, but the ones that were nearly done healing benefited from being able to breathe. He had to be careful with infection or letting his clothes rub against his skin too much, but he no longer looked like he'd been in a horrific boat explosion. Soon enough, he'd be able to remove the bandages covering the left half of his face, and people would stop recoiling at the sight of him.

Since the villagers milling about didn't seem to want to approach them, Ace led Sabo to the nearest people in the middle of a task, knowing they wouldn't abandon their work just to avoid them. "Hey," Ace's voice was sharp, and the hostility had the fishermen tensing. One man was pulling fish from a net, and another was glancing nervously to the water.

"Excuse me," Sabo tried a more polite approach, even though the villagers' reactions were giving him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We're looking for a pirate."

Both boys tried to ignore the collective shudder that passed through every villager within earshot.

"He kidnapped our little brother," Sabo continued, barely managing to keep his voice from shaking. "He's been using him as a hostage to steal from villages, and-"

"I'm so sorry," the fisherman interrupted, kneeling down to their level.

"What are you sorry about?" Ace demanded, clenching his fists a little harder. "If you don't have any information, stop wasting our time so we can get going!"

Sabo didn't speak. He'd gone still the moment the man had knelt, staring into those dark, soulful eyes and seeing pity in them.

"A pirate did come here," the man continued. No one else was looking in their direction, and Sabo was vaguely aware of a woman ushering her young child into their home. "He had a little boy with him… the boy was unconscious, but he poked and prodded him until he made noise so we knew he was still alive, and we gave that pirate everything he demanded to stop him from killing the kid, but…"

"But what?" Ace's voice was hoarse, a wild look appearing in his eyes.

"While he was anchored nearby, another pirate ship came by," the man continued solemnly. "It all happened so quickly…"

"Our brother," Sabo's voice barely carried volume, and his left hand was moving automatically to clutch at Ace's arm.

"The other pirate showed no mercy. He destroyed the boat and set off shortly after," the fisherman bowed his head. "There's nothing left."

"What do you mean there's nothing left?" Ace yanked his arm free from Sabo's grip, and Sabo was too overwhelmed to voice his pain at the motion. "What the hell do you mean there's _nothing left?!"_ When the fisherman remained silent, Ace grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, yanking him closer and throttling him. "What happened to our brother?!"

Sabo stood completely still, almost detached from the situation as he watched Ace shake the man. Even if he hadn't gone numb in that moment, he knew his words wouldn't reach his brother now. Other villagers were attempting to intervene, but they weren't prepared for Ace's raw strength or unstoppable rage. None of the villagers had seen the ordeals Ace had endured without resting, or witnessed his rapidly fraying nerves as they were met with disappointment after disappointment. None of those men had seen Ace struggling to stay strong, while self-deprecation ravaged his mind like a deadly poison whose only antidote was Luffy's presence.

The implication behind those words, _there's nothing left,_ was enough to shove the raven-haired boy over the edge, and Sabo didn't know how to pull him back. He didn't even know if it was possible.

It took several men to finally separate the two, restraining Ace with surprising care considering how violent he was being. They weren't trying to hurt him or punish him for his actions, though it likely would have been a different story if he'd gone for his pipe. The pity in their eyes confirmed the brothers' worst fears, and none of them spoke as Ace continued to scream and snarl, burning his energy through attempting to break free and lash out.

Sabo wasn't even aware that he was shaking until a kind woman guided him to sit down, calling for someone to bring water. For one brief moment, he lost sight of Ace. His entire body felt chilled and numb, making it impossible to turn his head to seek his brother out. The last thing he heard as dizziness flooded his senses and he lost consciousness was the sound of Ace frantically screaming his name.

* * *

...

* * *

Had he been more alert, he probably would have noticed the presence sooner. At least, if anyone asked, that was what Thatch would tell them. Despite saying he'd have food ready for Luffy when the boy finally awoke, Thatch had done little more than hover and and fret over him, still holding that tiny, fragile hand in his own.

While he was pleased to see the medicine he'd given Luffy seemed to have helped with his fever, and his face was no longer pallid and clammy, he'd still let himself get too distracted just watching over him. The thud he'd heard from the deck and the distinct presence of more than one person set him on edge and made him wish he was just a little more proficient in Observation Haki. Berating himself for not pulling up the anchor and setting out wouldn't help the situation, but he found himself doing it anyway.

Gently, so as not to disturb Luffy or alert him to possible danger - not that Thatch was particularly worried about anything dangerous in East Blue; he just wanted to make sure Luffy remained oblivious - he placed Luffy's hand back on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

It took seconds for him to close the distance between his spacious cabin and the steps leading to the deck with a stealth usually reserved for pranking his more precautious brothers. A niggling sense of familiarity tugged at his senses, but he didn't have time to waste on trying to sort it out, not if the presence could cause trouble for Luffy in the wake of his hesitation.

He casually opened the door like he was greeting an expected guess, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword, and was immediately met with the barrel of a fancy pistol mere inches from his face.

Thatch went completely still, disbelief coursing through him as wide brown eyes stared down the barrel of the gun. Automatic tears filled his eyes - a minor annoyance considering how long it had taken to get himself under control once Luffy had fallen asleep - and then he was ignoring the shocked exclamations to swat the gun out of the way and launch himself at the one holding it.

He wrapped his arms tightly around a slender waist, immediately pressing his face into the muscles of the other man's chest and letting out a cry that was part relief and part distress.

"What the hell's gotten into you, yoi?"

"Seriously… get off me already!"

Thatch ignored Marco's question and Izo's protest, clinging even tighter when Izo smacked him upside the head. He narrowly avoided missing with the pistol, but then again, Izo had years of practice smacking Thatch without actually injuring him.

"I'm so glad you're here," Thatch cried, a choked sob of relief escaping.

"Hey…" Izo exchanged a worried glance with Marco, then holstered both of his pistols so he could put a hand on Thatch's upper back. "You're actually shaking. What happened?"

Marco folded his arms over his chest, silently regarding Thatch's strange behavior. Usually, if Thatch had to be tracked down or dragged back to the ship - most times, intoxicated - he was playful or snarky. He only got worked up like this when something was _wrong,_ and that didn't happen often.

"You have to help me take care of the kid," Thatch pleaded, pulling back and staring up at them both. "I bandaged him up but I need to make him food and he won't cry but I didn't see a slave brand and-"

"Shut up, slow down, breathe," Izo commanded sternly. Whether it was because of the interruption or because Thatch had been conditioned to listen when Izo used that tone, he obeyed instantly.

"Now," Marco cut in, "what's this about a kid, yoi?"

"His name's Luffy," Thatch explained, rubbing at his eyes. "Some no-name bastard had him captive. I killed the guy and rescued Luffy, but he's got a fever, he needs food, he has infections, he won't cry, and I think he ate a devil fruit," he blurted out in a jumbled rush.

Izo stared almost blankly, pursing his painted lips for a moment before looking to Marco.

"Devil fruits aren't very common in East Blue," Marco replied nonchalantly, though he was heading for the door. "Let's go have a look, Izo."

"Thatch, go cook something for all of us, including Luffy, then pull the anchor up and get us moving," Izo said, pausing briefly to put a hand on his shoulder. "I know this is hurting you, but we'll do what we can for this boy. You can stop panicking."

Thatch shot him the most grateful look he'd ever managed in his life. "I'm so glad you guys showed up," he said honestly, before his grateful look melted into the charming smile they'd come to love from their irresponsible brother.

Izo was careful to hold back, because that smile, after weeks of not seeing it, was almost enough to cause heat to rise on his cheeks. Thankfully, Thatch was hurrying after Marco, and the feeling passed quickly. Izo sighed softly, shaking his head as he fell in line behind them. Though he'd seriously contemplated his life choices earlier - riding a glowing phoenix into East Blue while polishing his guns was not a normal day in Izo's life - he was glad he'd decided to tag along on Whitebeard's "Thatch retrieval" mission. Every single one of the commanders knew about Thatch's weakness for children, and while none of them could claim indifference at the idea of anyone abusing a child, Thatch was the one who reacted with the most empathy.

He didn't even want to think about how much worse Thatch would have been if he'd continued to stress out all alone. They were brothers for a reason, and whoever had put Thatch in his current state was lucky the chef had finished him off. Marco and Izo would have been far less kind. No one hurt their brother and got away with it.

* * *

...

* * *

"Worthless…"

The voice was small, choked with sobs and barely even audible, but even if it had been louder, there were only two occupants in the dark room.

"I'm completely worthless…!"

Sabo finally shifted, opening his eyes and grimacing when he was met with resistance. Irritated, he reached up to tug at his bandages until they finally came away, revealing the still reddened flesh surrounding his left eye. The fresh air initially stung, but it felt better than the cloth scraping against the tender skin.

Everything was blurry for several moments as he tried to focus, getting used to having both eyes open again. Another sob broke the silence, causing him to angle his head towards the sound. Ace was curled up against the wall next to where he lay, arms crossed over his face and entire body trembling. The visible parts of his face were soaked with tears, and his mouth was frozen in a silent cry of sheer anguish. At first, Sabo couldn't figure out the source of Ace's grief. He'd never seen Ace break down so thoroughly before, and he'd never heard him sob quite like this. He'd cried in front of him once and only once, back in Shimotsuki village, but if he'd cried since, he'd hidden it well.

With a jolt, Sabo's eyes flew wide open, his body tensing painfully. The memories rushed back; hearing the villagers tell them Luffy was gone, Ace completely snapping, and a numbness that had shrouded Sabo's world in darkness.

 _I passed out,_ he realized, swallowing as he pushed himself up. He didn't bother checking their surroundings, since Ace wasn't restrained and he knew the freckled boy couldn't have carried him back to the boat in his condition. "Ace."

Ace visibly started at his voice, lowering his arms to look at Sabo through his tears. His vision was blurry, the look in his eyes was desperate, and he was shaking fiercely from the force of his sobs. Sabo's heart firmly lodged itself in his throat at the sight, and grief began to roll over him in waves. Ace's condition said it all. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't something they could fix, and they weren't getting Luffy back. It felt like he was suffocating, the numb feeling returning instantly.

Another choked sob escaped, as if Sabo's thoughts had been shouted through his expression and Ace hadn't been able to drown them out, and then Ace was pushing himself to his feet, swiping at his eyes with the back of one arm. "Get up," he whispered hoarsely. "We're going now."

"G-going?" Sabo stammered, eyes focusing on Luffy's beloved straw hat, still dangling by the cord around Ace's neck.

"I'm going to find the bastard who killed our brother, and I'm going to _make him pay_ ," Ace swore furiously. "You can stay if you want, but you're never going to convince me not to go after him."

A wavering sound of distress left Sabo's lips. "Ace-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Ace interrupted, the shout making Sabo jump. Ace's eyes were wild with hatred and vengeance, and despite Sabo's crippling grief over losing Luffy, the terror that there was nothing he could do to stop himself from losing Ace too was enough to keep him grounded and focused. Ace looked ready to bolt at the first sign of protest on Sabo's part.

He couldn't let the freckled boy out of his sight, and that meant he had to acquiesce to Ace's wishes, even if he didn't want to. "I'm coming with you," he choked out, reaching for Ace and grasping his wrist. "Don't leave me behind!"

Ace flinched, both at the touch and the words, before nodding. "Come on. We're going to find out who it was."

Sabo was completely silent as Ace helped him to his feet, gathered their supplies, and practically pulled him from the room. He didn't break his silence to tell Ace the grip the other boy had on him was too tight, or to tell Ace he needed to pick up his discarded bandages. He simply followed.

Walking out of the darkened room and into the daylight caused Sabo to flinch sharply, shielding his left eye from the bright intrusion. He hadn't even considered that he might be sensitive to light, even though it was a logical conclusion given how long his eye had been bandaged. Even as he adjusted, his vision was incredibly blurry if he kept that eye open.

Some of the villagers from the scuffle earlier were outside, and they very obviously tensed at the sight of the boys.

"I'm not going to fight," Ace snapped, looking to them with a chilling glare. "I just want to know anything you can tell me about the pirate who killed our brother."

"Boy, you don't want to-"

"Don't you dare try to tell me what I want or don't want to do!" Ace snarled, taking a menacing step forward.

The one who'd spoken flinched, holding both hands up in an attempt to pacify him. "That pirate was dangerous! You'll likely just be following your brother to the grave! You kids are too young to-"

"Tell me what you know!"

Sabo met their helpless glances with silence, standing by his brother in a show of support. When neither boy backed down, the villagers seemed to droop, as if knowing there was no chance they'd convince the boys to give up on revenge.

"Alright," the man sighed quietly. "But even if you somehow manage to get your revenge, you'll be sentencing yourselves to death. The one who blew up that boat and killed your little brother was one of Whitebeard's pirates. Even in East Blue, we know that mark… and Whitebeard never lets anyone kill his men and get away with it."

"I don't care," Ace growled with the finality of someone who had nothing left to lose. Sabo flinched. "What does his mark look like, and which way did they go?"

The villager leaned down to pick up a stick, quickly drawing his rendition of the mark in the dirt for Ace as he mumbled a directions to place called 'Loguetown'. The raven-haired boy looked to the mark with hatred in his eyes, then turned and headed for their boat without speaking again. Sabo followed behind him, shuddering. He felt like the mark had been staring directly at him, and the mustache drawn in the dirt looked far too similar to a smile. The mark just didn't fit the image in his mind, and he couldn't make himself associate it with the thought of Luffy being murdered.

It was a complete contrast to Ace, who had already burned the image into his mind as the source of his failure and the reason he'd lost Luffy.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!**

 **I promise it gets better D: And chapter 7 is already in beta stages (and a monster of a chapter holy cow) so, the wait is almost over?!**

 ***slumps***

 **I'm so sorry, tiny Ace and tiny Sabo.**

 **And thank you again to the reviewers, and also those I wasn't able to reply to! (guest/blocked PMs, etc) Every single one of you precious cinnamon rolls puts a giant smile on my face, and I flail around like a dork for a minimum of three minutes (Let's not get into the maximum amount of time I have flailed) whenever I see a new review/message :)**

 **~Mithril**


	7. This Isn't a Dream

**A/N: Kyaaah! Holy cow, this story is getting such a good response, I'm so happy! :3 My plot for this story really has me excited, so seeing people enjoying it as much as they are is really motivating and fantastic for me.**

 **That Random Guy: I'm trying to stay on schedule! I'll do my best :D and thank you! You're a delight.**

 **Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, faves, follows, and tumblr messages! Enjoy a much longer chapter than usual xD There were a few formatting issues last chapter, so if anything looks out of place, feel free to let me know so I can fix it!**

 **Dedicated to my fabulous beta, Beyond Kailani, without whom I would wander alone in the depths of despair or something equally ominous xD**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 7: This Isn't a Dream_

* * *

"Well, he was right," Izo admitted, looking perplexed as he checked the boy's injuries. Thatch hadn't necessarily done a bad job of patching him up, but there was definitely a lack of finesse. "This boy is a devil fruit user."

Marco nodded, watching through lidded eyes as Izo stretched Luffy's finger again. "Is he made of rubber, yoi?"

"That would be my guess, or maybe he ate some sort of elasticity fruit," Izo shook his head. "His wounds are healing pretty quickly, too. I don't think they're going to scar with the way they're scabbing over."

"Isn't that good news?" Marco questioned.

"Yes, but that doesn't change the part where we're looking at a possible former slave who happens to be an infant," Izo snapped. He took a deep breath to calm himself, closing his eyes. "I don't mean to snap at you, Marco."

"It's fine, yoi," Marco promised, shaking his head. It wasn't like he took offense easily, and in this situation, he was prepared for short tempers and outbursts. "I don't think he's an infant, though."

"May as well be. He's tiny," Izo sighed. "I'm not surprised Thatch lost it. If his healing pattern is any indication, he was probably in much worse shape when Thatch first saw him."

They were both quiet for several moments while Izo fussed over the boy's sleep-tousled hair and tucked the blankets around him securely. He was clearly sizing the boy up, mentally calculating what he'd need to do to one of Thatch's shirts to make it fit him comfortably.

"We're anchored again," Thatch's voice had both men looking up. He was standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands. Neither commented on the fact that his hands were shaking a little, a subtle tremor that barely rattled the tray. "How's Luffy?"

"Unconscious. His fever's going down, and I cleaned some of his wounds a little more thoroughly. You did fine," Izo promised, reaching to the tray and picking up a steamed bun. "Tell me more about the condition you found him in."

"Yeah, okay," Thatch set the tray down so Marco could pick from it as well. He'd made a thick bowl of broth for Luffy, steamed buns, fruit salad, and small finger sandwiches for his brothers. It wasn't a full meal, but he was too anxious to cook anything else and it wasn't dinnertime yet anyway.

He wrung his hands together, eyes on Luffy's prone form while he recounted the details - everything he could remember through his haze of fury, anyway - of the unimpressive little boat and pirate he'd destroyed.

"You said there was water on the deck?" Marco cut him off once he'd started repeating himself.

"Yeah," Thatch nodded. "Why?"

"If the pirate knew he was a devil fruit user, do you think he was keeping him in a barrel of seawater to stop him from using his abilities?" Marco guessed. "It's not like they can get kairoseki around here, yoi."

Thatch went white at the implication. "You mean… son of a _bitch,_ that would explain how he drank seawater. He probably choked on it!" His next words were lost in a string of curses and regrets that he hadn't made the pirate suffer more.

"It might be a blessing in disguise," Izo interrupted, taking another steamed bun because he knew that Thatch seeing his food being eaten would help calm him a little.

"What makes you say that?" Thatch asked, voice hoarse. His eyes flickered to the bun, then back to Izo.

"Devil fruit users are weaker in the sea," Izo continued. "And I'd hardly expect a child to be able to do much of anything in that situation. His body probably shut down and used little to no energy the entire time. You have no idea how long he was captive, but even if he wasn't being fed, he's far from starved."

"Makes sense, yoi," Marco nodded. "So you probably don't need to be too cautious feeding him."

"That's a relief," Thatch sighed. "I barely got him to drink some water earlier. Marco, aren't you going to eat?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at him, but he reached out to snag one of the buns if only to placate Thatch. The anxious chef smiled in response, then swapped places with Izo, gently trying to rouse Luffy.

It took longer than any of them liked for Luffy to respond, but both of the new arrivals found themselves tensing when unfocused chocolate brown eyes fluttered open. The boy wasn't aware of his surroundings, struggling to bring his hands up as if to lash out at an abuser. With his eyes open, he somehow looked even _younger,_ which made his condition even more heartbreaking.

"Hey, hey little guy," Thatch's voice was tinged with distress and panic, and the sound, along with the inherent fear in Luffy's eyes, had Izo clenching his fists. "It's me, Thatch. Remember?

Luffy shifted towards Thatch, eyes finally focusing and trying to read Thatch's face. "Thatch," he echoed in a small voice.

Marco turned and headed for the door, though he didn't leave. Izo understood immediately that for Marco, whose position in the crew had always been more of a caretaker and responsible big brother, it was especially painful to watch. Both from Luffy's vulnerability and Thatch's response to it.

"That's right, Luffy," Thatch smiled wide, carefully shifting Luffy into a sitting position. "I made some broth for you. Are you hungry?"

Luffy blinked several times, clearly confused, but he eventually nodded and allowed Thatch to help him drink from the bowl. He alternated between broth and water, slowing down if Luffy seemed to have any difficulty. Amazingly enough, the boy drank the entire bowl of broth, all the water, and before Thatch could even think to stop him, his arm stretched so he could snag one of the buns.

It disappeared whole into his mouth, followed closely by a second and then a third. He'd just grabbed and devoured the fourth when Thatch finally snapped out of his astonishment and stopped him. "Whoa, be careful! You shouldn't be eating so much so quickly!"

Luffy whimpered, peering up at Thatch with full cheeks and tears in his eyes.

"Impressive puppy eyes," Izo commented, watching Luffy swallow the steamed buns and look at the rest of the food longingly. "He _is_ a devil fruit user, Thatch. And he's no longer in seawater, so his body is using energy again."

"I guess, yeah," Thatch was still hesitant, and Izo couldn't blame him. Any normal child in this situation wouldn't be able to keep food down so easily, and if he _had_ been starved for any long period of time, there was always a worry of refeeding syndrome. Luckily, Luffy's devil fruit ability seemed to be circumventing the usual precautions, and with one last look of concern, Thatch backed off.

Luffy continued to stretch and devour everything on the tray, and after drinking another glass of water, he leaned against Thatch with a sated yawn.

"Tired?" Thatch asked.

Luffy nodded, struggling to keep his eyes open. Without warning, he sucked his lower lip in and whimpered, clearly struggling to hold back tears.

"You can cry, Luffy," Izo spoke up, his voice startling the boy. All at once, Izo found himself being studied by wide, innocent eyes, and his stomach clenched again. If they hadn't been sure Thatch had already taken care of the one who'd put Luffy in his current condition, Izo would have already taken off with his pistols drawn. "I'm Izo, and behind me is Marco. We're Thatch's brothers."

Luffy relaxed at those words, though his eyes were still glossy. He hiccupped. "I won't cry," he whispered, shaking his head. "I won't…"

"Why?" Izo pressed gently.

"My brother… he's not here," Luffy's voice trembled, and the sheer ache he portrayed with just those words had tears filling Thatch's eyes again. No one knew exactly what to say to him, but luckily Luffy's eyelids were drooping and his focus was wavering.

Thatch helped him lie back down, watching with a heavy heart as the little boy curled up on the bed and hugged the pillow, mumbling what was likely his brother's name, but was too soft for them to hear. "Get some more sleep, Luffy," Thatch murmured, brushing tangled black hair from the boy's face. "We're not leaving East Blue yet. If you have a family, we'll take you back to them."

"Do you think he has a family, yoi?" Marco asked once they heard the soft buzz of a snore coming from their young guest.

"I don't know," Thatch answered, pushing a hand into his hair and destroying what remained of his pompadour. "He might be all alone, or maybe he was kidnapped from a loving family? At least it doesn't seem like he's a former slave, I mean, I knew it was a slim possibility since this is _East Blue,_ and I didn't see a mark on him when I was cleaning him, and-"

Izo stood, the motion causing Thatch to stop talking as the raven-haired man made his way to the bed and stood behind Thatch. "Stay still," Izo said.

Thatch didn't argue, remaining in place while Izo expertly coiffed his hair and managed to make him look presentable again. No one spoke while Izo worked, and the feel of those expert fingers threading through his hair and brushing against his scalp had Thatch's shoulders sagging from relaxation.

"Now you look like yourself. Think you can handle acting like yourself?"

A wry grin touched Thatch's lips at Izo's tone, and a throaty chuckle escaped. "Thanks, Izo. Have I mentioned yet how glad I am you guys are here?" Even Marco grinned at the response from where he stood sentry near the door.

"Once or twice," Izo quipped. "Now, let's give him some space. You need to cook something for when he wakes up. That was definitely some elastic power we saw, and I shudder to think of how fast someone with that kind of ability burns calories."

Thatch was hesitant, but he eventually nodded and pushed himself up to go back to the galley. "Are you sure we should leave him alone? He didn't seem to want to be alone."

"I'll stay nearby, yoi," Marco told him. "If anything happens, I'll shout for you."

"Thanks," Thatch smiled, casting one last concerned glance at Luffy before he let Izo usher him out of the room.

* * *

...

* * *

Sabo wanted to say something. More than that, he wanted Ace to _hear it._ Since leaving the island, Ace had only spoken to him to ask about the course or to bark an order about how to guide them. While he'd become quite adept at steering and handling the waves of the open sea - although no matter how good he'd gotten, their little fishing boat was on its last legs and they'd never make it to the Grand Line before it gave out - there were still nuances he didn't understand about navigation that Sabo needed to handle.

Something in Ace had broken. He continued forward with vengeance in his head and grief in his heart, and there simply wasn't room for anything else. It didn't matter what Sabo tried to say to him. Ace wouldn't hear it, not truly.

Despite how lonely it felt, Sabo could never blame his brother for closing off and shutting him out. He couldn't be angry that he was left to grieve alone, practically cast aside without a second thought. It was painful, and a part of him wanted to scream in protest - to do something, _anything_ \- to get Ace's attention, but that urge was easily swallowed by sorrow and held back by empathy. He understood Ace's pain more than anyone else ever could.

He stole another glance at Ace through blurry eyes, the salty sting of the sea feeling like sandpaper against the his healing scars. The freckled youth wasn't looking back at him, and for the first time since leaving Dawn Island, Luffy's hat was clutched tightly in his hands rather than being worn on his back or kept close for safekeeping while he slept. The straw was fraying at the edges - nothing a little stitching couldn't easily fix - and Ace's knuckles were white from the strain.

Sabo had to tear his gaze away, looking to his own hands. They were still shaking, something he'd noticed when he'd first taken the wheel to put them on course.

It would have been easier to blame Ace, especially because he knew Ace blamed himself more than anyone. Ace had been the one watching over Luffy, and Ace had been the one to talk Luffy into helping Bluejam. Ace was the reason they'd been in the fire. Ace was the one who'd stayed behind to fight, leading to his separation from Luffy. If Ace had just stayed in the forest with Luffy, if he hadn't stopped to fight, if _Luffy_ hadn't felt like he needed to find him, both of Sabo's brothers would have been safe with Dadan.

Sabo would have died, but that was a trade he would have gladly taken in exchange for Luffy. Ace would have mourned him, but he would have moved on for Luffy's sake. It hurt - and he struggled to keep himself from focusing on it - that Ace would not be able to move on for _his_ sake. Guilt ate away at him as he wondered if it meant he didn't care enough about Luffy; if considering the idea that he could move on for Ace's sake if given the opportunity somehow cheapened his love for his little brother.

He had to push that thought back and remind himself that Luffy would never want them to sink into despair. Luffy would want them to keep smiling and keep reaching for their dreams, but dreaming in itself seemed like an impossible feat knowing Luffy would never have the chance to chase his own.

Sabo wanted to believe in time he would have been strong enough to move forward with the loss of Luffy, to be the one to remind Ace that they still had each other, but his heart recognized it as a pretty lie meant to alleviate the pain; pain he wasn't sure would ever go away.

Did that mean he was just like Ace, and simply fooling himself into thinking it was somehow unfair?

Would he trade Ace's life for Luffy's, if given the choice?

Tears stung his eyes at the realization that he would, but not for the same reason. He loved both of his brothers, and even if Luffy was the younger brother - the priority, and the one they both wanted to protect - simply choosing between them was not an option. He couldn't weigh one brother's life against the other.

No, the reason he would have chosen Luffy's life over Ace's was because in that moment, Sabo realized Ace could not survive Luffy's death. In losing Luffy, Sabo had lost _both_ of them, and trying to tell himself otherwise was a cruel lie born of false hope.

The tears came faster with that admittance, even in its silence, and he made no move to wipe them away even as it stung and burned his healing skin. He hadn't let himself break down and cry, stumbling in a haze of shock and denial in the aftermath of hearing Luffy's fate, but he could no longer hold himself back.

It might have only been a brief moment, and Sabo had barely been aware of his surroundings, but he'd seen and heard Ace crying back at the village. Ace might have spoken to him then, even acted like a part of him was still there, but looking at him now, he couldn't even see his brother anymore. He was finally realizing that the moment he'd seen in that stifling room had been Ace completely breaking.

One hand came up to cover his mouth, muffling a sob that wracked his entire body. The sea swallowed any sounds that escaped - even knowing Ace wouldn't pay attention to him, he still felt the need to hide his pain - and it wasn't long before the ache in his chest overwhelmed him to his very core. His chest heaved with each breath he managed to take, only to release in a choked sob on every exhale.

He didn't know how long it took before he ran out of tears, his shoulders shaking and his aching body screaming in exhaustion. The realization, while filling him with despair, changed nothing. Even if Ace was out of his reach forever, he had no one left. He'd follow Ace, even if it killed them both in the end, because families and freedom and the very idea of dreaming ever again were things Sabo would never be able to find alone.

* * *

...

* * *

"How are you holding up, yoi?"

Thatch nearly sliced his finger off at Marco's question. It was only quick thinking that had him using haki at the last second so the knife didn't break the skin. When he raised his head to look up, Marco's expression seemed stoic, but his light blue eyes held deep concern in them. That was natural of course, as Thatch couldn't recall the last time he'd been distracted enough to almost cut himself in the kitchen. If there was one domain that set him at ease, anywhere food-related was usually it.

"Been better?" he tried, seeing if Marco would accept the answer. It earned him a slight nod.

"Izo's with Luffy," Marco explained. "He said you didn't hear him talking to you and I should come make sure you were still alive."

"Izo worries too much," Thatch said with a note of fondness in his voice. He vaguely recalled Izo telling him he planned to take one of his shirts for Luffy, but he couldn't remember if he'd responded out loud. He didn't _mind,_ of course. Luffy's clothes had been ruined beyond repair and they couldn't just leave him in bandages forever.

He set the knife down next to the carrots he was dicing at that thought, leaning back against the counter as he turned to Marco. "What are we going to do if he has no family here, Marco?"

Marco raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to sigh.

"I can't just abandon him somewhere to fend for himself," Thatch continued. "If he has nowhere to go… do you think Oyaji would take him in? I mean, Luffy's a lot younger than Haruta…"

"Haruta isn't exactly having the easiest time in the New World," Marco commented with a frown. "I don't know if it'd be a good idea, yoi."

"I just don't want to rescue him from one hell and wind up dropping him in another," Thatch murmured, shaking his head. "He's a strong kid to survive what that bastard put him through, but that doesn't mean he needs to be put through anything _else_."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, then," Marco decided. "We still don't know if the kid has a family. He hasn't woken up again."

Thatch nodded absently, lifting the cutting board and carrying it to the stove, where a large pot of stew was boiling. He dumped the carrots in with less flourish than usual, unable to banish the sadness from his eyes. "How has everyone been, anyway?"

"The same. Haruta roped Rakuyo into helping with some pranks," Marco actually smiled a little. "Rakuyo isn't very good at turning Haruta down, or helping with pranks. It's when Haruta gets Jozu on his side that things actually get interesting, yoi."

"I'm appalled," Thatch chuckled. "Fear not, dear brother. Soon, we'll be back home and I'll be in charge of the pranks again."

"Uh-huh."

Thatch's lips curved into a grin at the bland response, and he set to stirring the stew with renewed energy. "I still can't believe Izo came with you. He never tags along on your 'recovery missions', even when someone's been gone over a month."

Marco's face gave almost nothing away, but he did smile a little more openly. "He was hoping to scold you a little more, yoi."

"I wish I could have seen him having to ride the phoenix," Thatch snickered. "Wasn't it uncomfortable?"

"Not a clue what you're talking about, yoi."

"Well I mean, either he rode sidesaddle, or-"

"He can probably hear us, you know. Unless you want to be target practice as soon as you're done cooking, you should probably quit, yoi."

"Sage advice, brother. Sage advice," Thatch agreed, glancing nervously over his shoulder. He sagged a little from relief when he didn't see a pistol pointed at him - Izo would still punish him in some way later if he'd been annoyed by the conversation, though - only to tense at the sound of something striking the wall. It sounded like his boat had _hit_ something, but they were anchored…

"I'll go check it out," Marco offered, turning and heading from the room before Thatch could answer.

* * *

...

* * *

His fist lashed out before he could stop himself, the tightly coiling tension in his body snapping the moment he felt a presence near him. He had just enough time to realize who he was lashing out at before his fist caught them in the shoulder. Luckily, Sabo's injuries had healed enough to give him back some of his prior reaction time and reflexes, or the punch would have likely hit him in the throat.

Ace's steely eyes betrayed nothing as Sabo staggered backwards - he was already _worthless,_ so what did it matter if he added another horrible action and regret to the pile - but his jaw clenched hard enough that his teeth made an audible grinding sound. "What?"

Sabo barely winced, even though the punch had caught him in the left side and practically knocked the wind out of him from how much it had hurt. His eyes were red-rimmed and defeated, and all Ace could think was that his blond brother wouldn't look that way if he hadn't let him down. If he'd saved Luffy.

"You're going to hit the ship if you don't adjust," Sabo rasped out finally, regaining his footing and looking ahead to the ship - the one flying _Whitebeard's mark -_ just up ahead.

"I don't want them getting away," Ace snapped, turning back to the helm. He'd placed Luffy's hat back on his neck by the cord, and the weight of the flimsy straw felt heavier than before. "It's fine."

"They're anchored, Ace. They aren't going anywhere."

"I don't care if we hit them."

Sabo made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. "Ace, do you even have a plan? If this pirate killed Bluejam easily, what makes you think-"

"Stay on the boat, Sabo," Ace interrupted, gripping the wheel tightly enough that his fingers throbbed with a dull ache. "If I'm losing, I'll distract him while you get away."

"I'm not running away either," Sabo responded hotly. "Don't try to dismiss me while you throw your life away! Luffy's my brother too!"

"Do what you want," Ace muttered, narrowing his eyes at the reminder and not bothering to correct Sabo on the fact that Luffy was gone. "I don't care."

He saw the flinch out of the corner of his eye, but he didn't outwardly react to it. Sabo was the one making the choice to be stubborn, and Ace wasn't going to babysit him. He couldn't worry about Sabo making stupid choices when Luffy's murderer was _right there._

As Sabo predicted, they hit the ship. It wasn't very hard, but it was enough to splinter the side of their pathetic boat. It didn't seem like any serious damage had been done, but Ace didn't bother checking before he grabbed the grappling hook he'd readied. If the ship had been much larger, he would have struggled getting it over the side. As soon as he heard it catch, he was strapping his pipe onto his back and checking to make sure the dagger he'd secured on his belt was still there.

"Ace-"

"I don't know how many there are, and if I don't hurry, they'll come investigate before I even get up there. Leave me alone," Ace snapped, reaching out and tugging the rope a few times to make sure it was steady. He felt Sabo's hand brush his sleeve right before he hauled himself up. His feet hit the side of the ship as he angled himself to climb without having to use too unnecessary upper body strength, and within moments he was hauling himself up over the side and onto the deck. He'd only barely touched down when the door leading below opened and a pirate stepped into view.

Cursing inwardly, he sprang to his feet and grabbed his pipe, brandishing it in a defensive stance.

"What do you think you're gonna do with that, yoi?"

Ace narrowed his eyes at the man who'd spoken, a feral snarl ripping from his throat at the nonchalant way the other regarded him. He met ice blue eyes without flinching, shifting his stance to a more aggressive one. "Don't underestimate me, you bastard!"

"Marco? What the hell is going on up there?"

The pirate - Marco, according to the new voice - turned in the doorway, shoving one hand in his pocket and lazily tilting to one side as he exposed his back. "There's a kid with a weapon up here, Izo. I think that sound was a boat hitting us, yoi."

Fury clouded Ace's judgment at how easily this 'Marco' dismissed him, and with a cry of rage, he launched himself in attack, bringing the pipe down with enough force to shatter a human spine easily.

He was seconds from landing the hit when Marco angled his body, not even fully turning to look at him, and caught the pipe. His grip was firm and the impact jolted Ace, but Marco didn't seem fazed at all. Ace felt as though time had frozen and he was left suspended there in disbelief, staring at the unimpressed gaze of a man whose strength hopelessly outclassed his own.

In the next moment he was hurtling across the deck, barely managing to land on his feet where Marco had thrown him. The pipe clattered from his hands, rolling a ways away, but he didn't dare go after it when Marco turned and started approaching him. He was angry, but he wasn't an idiot. The blond pirate had proven he wasn't just dismissing Ace; he had the speed and strength to act as nonchalant as he wanted without actually risking himself.

Marco stopped halfway, giving Ace plenty of space while still making it obvious the freckled boy had nowhere to run. Another pirate appeared in the doorway - Izo, if Ace had heard correctly - and despite the overall appearance of a woman, Ace was positive the voice had been too deep.

"He looks angry," Izo commented, walking up to Marco without a shred of hesitation. "Did he attack or something?"

"Yeah, with that pipe, yoi. He's stronger than he looks."

"Don't fucking joke with me," Ace snapped, his words nearly lost in the growl that built in his chest and tore through him. His fury was so strong it was almost tangible to him, and he wanted nothing more than to beat the unimpressed expressions right off their faces.

"Uncouth," Izo commented. "Oi, brat, what brings you here? We're not babysitters."

"What's going on up there?!"

Ace hissed at the third voice. Just how many pirates _were_ there? He darted a glance to his pipe, but the moment he shifted his foot, Marco's attention was back on him. The third voice sounded much less composed - it would have been nice to have been able to take that one by surprise, if anything - but neither pirate was being distracted by it.

Before he had a chance to think of a new plan, the third pirate appeared in the doorway, letting the door swing wide open rather than shutting it behind him. He looked like a cook, and despite a larger build than either of others, he gave off the aura of being far less dangerous. Ace reasoned that it was probably his ridiculous hairstyle.

"Another kid?" the newcomer sounded distressed, and Ace's eyes flashed. Another kid. _Another_ kid. This man had been there; he had to be the one who had killed Luffy.

"Thatch, did you turn off the stove before you came up here? The last thing we need is a fire, yoi," Marco commented, turning to the newcomer.

Ace didn't care of Marco was capable of stopping him or not. He lunged for his pipe, scooping it up and darting forward. He made it seem like he was charging Marco, feinting at the last second to take aim at the man with the pompadour. Thatch, as Marco had called him.

Marco started to move, but Thatch held his hand up to stop him, backtracking out of the way. Ace didn't care why neither pirate moved to stop him, or why Thatch was only avoiding him. He just wanted to make this man suffer.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Thatch asked, carefully avoiding each angry swing. It irritated Ace to no end that the older pirate didn't seem to have the slightest difficulty dodging his swings.

"Shut up!" Ace snarled in response, swinging a little harder. Thatch at least blocked that one, though it didn't seem to hurt, and instead of breaking his forearm like it should have, it simply connected and sent a jolting vibration through Ace's hands and up to his shoulders.

"Ah, sorry," Thatch apologized. "You should be more careful. Why don't we stop and talk-"

"I don't want to talk!" Ace shouted. "I want you to die!"

"Look," Thatch moved faster than Ace could follow, snagging the pipe and yanking it from his hands. It propelled Ace forward a little, but he could only watch helplessly as Thatch tossed the pipe over the side of the ship and knelt to catch him by the arm with one hand. "Why don't you calm down before you hurt-"

Ace hadn't even heard his words. As the pipe had gone over the side, he'd glared murderously and reached for the dagger on his hip, bringing it out of the sheath quickly enough that no one saw what he was doing until the dagger was slicing into Thatch's arm. Ace saw it break the skin, saw crimson staining the glinting metal, but he didn't get a chance to see how much damage he'd done. The wind was knocked out of him and everything felt like it was spinning before he realized he'd been kicked in the side.

A sandaled foot had him pinned with his chest to the deck, and just enough pressure was being applied to his back to make it hard for him to breathe. He couldn't budge an inch.

"Thatch, you _moron!"_ Izo was scolding, striding over and grabbing the stunned pirate's wrist. The dagger was buried deep in his forearm, but he hadn't shouted in pain or tried to pull it out himself.

"Hey, Marco, what are you doing? He's just a kid!" Thatch protested, and Ace felt his gut wrench at the note in Thatch's voice that sounded like _concern._

He hated their pity almost as much as he hated their arrogance.

"You let your guard down because he's just a kid, yoi," Marco answered, digging his heel in a little more and earning a hiss of pain from the freckled boy. "You actually let him stab you."

"I'm fine," Thatch said, although his pride was clearly wounded.

There was a slight movement out of the corner of Ace's eye, but he brushed it off, focusing instead on Thatch and Izo.

"Think about this, kid," Marco's voice was low as Izo took the dagger out and began scolding Thatch, muttering about taking him below deck to treat his wound. "Is this really worth throwing your life away?"

"I have nothing left to lose!" Ace cried, enraged by Marco's words. He tried in vain to get free, struggling even as he felt the pressure on his back increase.

"Ace!"

Ace went still, the blood draining from his face as Sabo's voice registered. He twisted just in time to see Sabo struggling to make it onto the deck, having followed up the rope. With his burns and exhaustion, it was obvious it had taken all of his strength just to climb, and as soon as he tried to get down, he was slipping and barely catching himself on his hands and knees on the deck. He was unarmed and completely helpless.

"Oi!" Thatch advanced on Sabo at an alarming speed, and Ace's instincts screamed at him as he saw a threat approaching his _only brother._

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Ace didn't see Marco jerk back in shock, or Izo and Thatch's gazes snapping to him immediately. All he noticed was the pressure vanishing from his back and Sabo looking at him with wide blue eyes. He moved faster than he'd ever moved in his life, struggling to Sabo's side and yanking him to his feet. He shoved Sabo behind him immediately, extending his left arm and holding Sabo against the railing so that his body was angled in front of Sabo's. He would _not_ let anyone hurt _his brother,_ not _again!_

"A-Ace," Sabo whispered, and Ace barely even heard it over the sound of his heart pounding in his chest or the blood rushing to in his ears.

"I thought you said you had nothing left to lose, yoi," Marco commented, sounding more curious than taunting.

"He's all I have left!" Ace shouted in protest, his voice cracking and eyes stinging. He cursed himself inwardly for showing any signs of weakness, but the adrenaline had him shaking and struggling to hold anything back as the dam of his emotions finally broke. He didn't care what it took; he would do _anything_ to protect Sabo. "Don't touch my brother!"

Thatch tactfully backed off, hands up to show he wouldn't be attacking, even as blood dripped from the wound on his arm down to his elbow.

Izo sighed, shooting an irritated glance at Thatch before looking to Ace and Sabo again. "If you'd just calm down and listen-"

"Ace…?"

Everyone froze. Ace was positive Marco must have moved too quickly for them to see and killed him, because he couldn't be hearing that voice, he _couldn't,_ and yet…

Ace was vaguely aware of Sabo gripping his arm, but he felt little more than slight pressure, as if his entire body had gone numb. The three pirates had turned to the doorway, where Ace and Sabo were both staring, uncomprehending, at the boy who stood there.

He was covered in bandages, wearing what looked like an oversized shirt that had been sewn to fit better at the neck and shoulder area, though it still brushed the ground, and there was a blanket trailing alongside him, gripped in one small, bandaged hand.

Wide eyes, too dark for even the most discerning gaze to see without better lighting, yet easily visible as a warm brown to the brothers, were focused on Ace. Every detail was just as they'd remembered it, down to the messy black hair and the sloping scar under his left eye. For one agonizing moment, Ace wondered if he was simply experiencing a cruel dream.

"I-I didn't cry," Luffy blurted out, letting go of the blankets and stumbling just a little. His cheeks were also flushed, but despite his difficulty balancing, he remained standing. "I-I didn't cry at all!"

As he spoke, fat tears began to well up in his eyes and slide down his cheeks some catching on the corner of a thick white bandage on his right cheek. "I didn't let Bluejam see me cry, because, because you weren't there to tell m-me to stop being a crybaby, so I d-didn't cry!"

None of the pirates spoke, though Thatch looked utterly heartbroken. Marco had moved closer to him discreetly, and at the look on his face, he reached out to put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from interfering.

Ace couldn't find his voice, still rooted to the spot as he watched Luffy cry, saw him struggling to wipe at his eyes without having to look away. The words were sinking in, and it was making Ace's throat tighten to the point of physical pain.

"I can cry n-now though, r-right?" Luffy stammered, hiccupping and sobbing and dripping snot like he always did when he cried. "B-because y-you're here, and I kn-knew you'd find me!"

Something inside of Ace _shattered_ at those words. It could have been his composure, his restraint, maybe even his heart, but he didn't care. Luffy's name escaped his lips, and it sounded closer to a strangled sob. He wasn't even aware that his body had started moving until he'd crossed the distance between them and pulled Luffy against his chest in a crushing grip, falling to his knees and taking the younger boy with him.

He didn't have to turn to look for Sabo; barely seconds after his knees hit the deck, he felt the blond at his side, pulling Luffy into his arms as well so they were both clutching him and shielding him from the world.

"Sabo!" Luffy finally noticed him, looking at him through a flood of tears, and then he was smiling despite how hurt he was, despite how scared he must have been. As they'd guessed, he'd expected Ace to come after him, but he hadn't known Sabo would have been able to as well. The sheer joy on his face was enough to cause fresh tears to well up in both their eyes. "Y-you're both h-here! I knew you'd c-come!"

"Idiot," Ace swore, his voice desperate and hoarse as he clutched them both - the two most important people in his life - tighter. "Like we could leave our weak little brother out here all alone…!"

"Of course we came, Luffy," Sabo added through tears, sobbing and smiling at the same time. "We're your big brothers!"

Ace buried his face against Luffy's hair, struggling to calm himself down as it finally sank in that this was _real;_ Luffy was alive and crying and clutching at them with rubbery hands and arms that would have extended to wrap around them multiple times if he hadn't been trapped between them. He could feel Luffy's heart racing against his chest, and all three of them were trembling. It wasn't an illusion, and it _wasn't a dream._ Luffy was right there in their arms, and he was _alive._

"I th-thought you were dead, Ace!" Luffy wailed suddenly.

Ace started to laugh, his shoulders shaking as the absurdity of the situation sank in. He was so overwhelmed at finally finding Luffy that he'd forgotten all about the circumstances that had led to them being separated in the first place. Of _course_ Luffy had been worried about him, and maybe it was justified, but after believing Luffy was confirmed _dead,_ the very idea of Luffy being relieved to find _him_ alive was too much.

"It's not funny!" Luffy protested with genuine anger, clutching them both tighter. "B-Bluejam said you and Dadan died!"

The laughter ended there, and then Ace and Sabo were hugging him fiercely again.

"I'm sorry," Ace whispered. "I didn't mean it. I wasn't… damn it Luffy, they told us _you_ were dead!"

"They said you were killed with Bluejam," Sabo added in a small voice, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Dadan's fine," Ace added, his voice thick with emotion as Luffy's angry expression faded and he resumed crying into their shirts. "She's stupid and annoying and back with the rest of the stupid, annoying bandits, and they're all okay."

Luffy sagged in relief, rubbing his face back and forth against Ace's shirt to wipe his eyes. For the first time, Ace didn't protest him doing it, just too relieved that Luffy was alive and _capable_ of doing it in the first place. No one disturbed them as they knelt there, clutching each other like lifelines while crying and saying each other's names to reaffirm that they were all truly together again.

It wasn't until they were finally starting to untangle a little - not completely, as none of them could really bear to let go yet - that Ace remembered something important. He reached up with one hand to carefully remove Luffy's hat, before setting it back on Luffy's head where it belonged. "You forgot this."

Luffy gasped, both hands shooting up to clutch at the hat that was too big for his head, but still looked perfect no matter how he wore it. "You had my hat!"

"He made sure nothing happened to it, the whole time," Sabo said with a warm, tired smile.

Luffy started to cry again, and since he was no longer being squished between them, he reached out to wrap his stretching arms around them both, pulling them close. Neither brother protested as they wrapped Luffy up in their arms in return, content to just hold him while he cried.

Eventually, none of them felt like they had any tears left, and Luffy was a clinging, whimpering mess that would need several bandages changed. It was then that Ace's body tensed again, and he finally diverted his attention from his brothers to look at the three pirates who were still on the deck.

They'd moved a little farther away, although there was nowhere they could have gone to avoid accidental eavesdropping, so Ace was positive they'd heard everything. Sensing Ace's gaze on them, Marco turned to look. His expression was mostly impassive, although when he saw Ace's face, a softness flickered in his eyes. Thatch was hunched over the railing a little, shoulders shaking while Izo rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

"That's Thatchy," Luffy explained, drawing Ace's attention - and the pirates' - back to him. "And his brothers, Margo and Izo."

"Marco," Marco corrected, a smile quirking his lips.

"And Thatch, but you can call me Thatchy, it's fine," Thatch hurried to add, looking over and wiping at his eyes. "Luffy, are you feeling okay? Are you hungry? I made - ah!"

"You didn't turn off the stove. Did you burn the food?" Izo asked dryly.

"No-maybe? I don't _think_ so," Thatch didn't look very sure of himself, but he didn't approach the trio in the doorway either.

Ace's eyes flickered to Thatch's arm, which had been bandaged with a strip of cloth that was tied neatly and stained with blood. He tried not to flinch as guilt crept into his relief. They'd clearly been given the wrong information about what the 'Whitebeard Pirate' had done, and in a blind fit of rage, he'd pushed Sabo away, _hurt_ him, and almost thrown everything away in an attempt to injure the ones who'd _rescued_ Luffy.

The freckled boy looked back to his little brother, taking in the numerous bandages all over his thin, fragile body, and the guilt nearly swallowed him whole. These pirates had found Luffy and saved him from Bluejam when he'd been waiting on Ace to do it, and they were even nursing him back to health. He owed them all a debt of gratitude, and instead, he'd done nothing but cause them trouble.

"I'm hungry," Luffy answered Thatch, unaware of Ace's inner turmoil. "And my head hurts, and I'm thirsty, and I'm dizzy."

"Idiot," Ace admonished, bringing his fist down on Luffy's head with far less force than usual. "We shouldn't inconvenience them any more than we already have. Sabo and I have food on our boat-"

"First of all, it's not an inconvenience, and Thatch would never stop whining if we let you kids go anywhere in your condition," Izo addressed the boys for the first time in a while. "And secondly, your boat sank a while ago. You wouldn't have made it very far."

Ace faltered, but Luffy smiled.

"It's okay! Thatchy and his brothers are nice, Ace!" Luffy smiled wide. "Ah, Thatchy! These are my brothers, Ace and Sabo! We both got our wish, ne? We both got our brothers!"

Thatch's cheeks reddened, and he gave a sheepish smile in response to the raised eyebrow Izo directed at him. "Ahem. Yeah, nice to meet you Ace and Sabo. Hey, don't worry about the boat. We can take you guys wherever you want to go, and there's plenty of room here. You look exhausted and hungry. If you don't mind, I'll go past you to the galley and make sure the food didn't burn, and Marco and Izo will help you guys get into bed. Well, in Luffy's case back to bed, since he looks like he still has a fever, and you guys can share with him."

Ace opened his mouth to protest automatically, but Sabo gripped his arm, cutting him off.

"Thank you," Sabo's voice was utterly exhausted, and it caused another wave of guilt to crash over Ace.

"Thank you," he mumbled, echoing the blond and averting his eyes. He pulled Luffy a little closer, tucking the boy and his straw hat under his chin, his other hand pulling Sabo closer as well. Even if they were supposed to be moving, he wasn't ready to let either one of them go yet.

* * *

...

* * *

Thatch shut off the stove with a sigh of relief when he saw that nothing had burned and the stew hadn't been ruined. The bread in the oven was perhaps a little darker than he would have liked, and it would soften when combined with the stew anyway.

He'd barely placed the tray on the counter to cool when Izo grabbed his arm, pulling him from his task.

"Hey, what gives? I'm trying to get the food ready for-"

"Shut up for a moment," Izo said, pinning his wrist down to the counter and untying the bloodied cloth that had once been a part of his own sleeve. "The last thing I need is you getting an infection and losing an arm or something."

"Aw, Izo, you worried about me?" Thatch teased, giving a lazy smirk that quickly melted into a shocked pout as Izo cleaned the wound a little more vigorously than necessary.

"Don't start with me. I can't believe you let that boy stab you," Izo scolded, already applying a topical anesthetic so he could stitch the wound shut. "What were you thinking?"

"Honestly?" the joking was gone from Thatch's tone, which caused Izo's expression to soften a little. "I was thinking about how much pain that kid had to be in. I mean, sure, I could tell he wanted to kill me, but it looked to me like he wanted to cry. I wasn't going to fight back against that."

"You're too soft on children. One of these days, that's going to bite you in the ass," Izo muttered.

"Today is not that day," Thatch's teasing tone came back, and he grinned brightly. "Luffy has brothers, and they came after him on that tiny wreck of a boat, all by themselves. I don't know how long they've been after him, but that takes a lot of strength."

"Well, Marco helped them back to the room, but none of them are talking," Izo said. "Luffy is still crying."

"That's good. I mean, it's good that he's able to let his emotions out," Thatch corrected himself. "He worried me."

Izo smoothed a bandage over the stitches, then shot him a stern look. "Don't overdo it, Thatch."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Thatch promised.

* * *

...

* * *

No one tried to speak as the boys ate the food Thatch and Izo had brought them. Luffy had started crying again shortly after they'd reached the bed, doing his best to keep a grip on both brothers, and he hadn't even stopped when the food had arrived.

Not caring how it looked to the pirates, Ace had finally smacked Luffy on the head, calling him a crybaby and telling him to knock it off. It may have seemed harsh, but Luffy had lifted his head with the biggest smile either of his brothers could ever remember seeing, and it was enough to make their eyes fill with tears all over again. Once they'd finished smothering Luffy in hugs, reassuring themselves that he was still there, still _tangible,_ they'd finally separated enough to accept bowls of piping hot stew and large pieces of soft, freshly baked bread.

Thatch was personally very happy he'd made such a large batch as he refilled Luffy's bowl for the fifth time, glancing over at Marco and Izo to make sure they'd gotten enough. Ace and Sabo were eating slower than their little brother, but they were eating just as much overall.

"Thatchy makes really good food," Luffy commented once he'd polished off another bowl and a large chunk of bread. "I remember having it earlier too."

"Well it looks like your fever may have broken, but I'm still surprised you remember anything from earlier," Izo commented. "You were barely coherent."

"He means you weren't making sense," Sabo told Luffy at his wide, blinking eyes.

"Oh," Luffy smiled sheepishly. "Well, I ate, so I feel better now."

"He's always been like that," Sabo spoke up, shooting a cautious glance at the pirates. It hadn't gone unnoticed by any of the older men that they'd put Luffy farther back on the bed, and Ace had managed to angle himself closest to the edge.

The older brothers were still wary, though Sabo was at least willing to converse with them.

"Ever since I ate my fruit," Luffy agreed, smiling. "I'm made of rubber."

"We guessed that," Thatch said with a grin.

Luffy's face fell suddenly, causing Thatch's grin to vanish, and both Ace and Sabo to turn to Luffy immediately as if attuned to his moods.

"Ace, Sabo, I'm sorry," Luffy whispered.

"For what?" Sabo asked quietly.

"I couldn't stop Bluejam from taking your treasure!" Luffy blurted out, clutching his empty bowl and struggling to hold back tears. "And I couldn't do anything about it when he said mean things about you!"

"You _idiot!"_ Ace bit out harshly, slamming his bowl down on the nearby table and pulling Luffy into his arms. "Who cares about some stupid treasure, or anything that bastard _said_ about us?!"

"The important thing is that you're okay, Luffy," Sabo added, placing a hand on Luffy's back as the younger boy dropped the bowl in his lap and wrapped his arms around Ace.

Luffy tried to tell them more, but it was lost in Ace's shoulder in a muffled jumble of words that made no sense. Ace didn't even bother trying to translate, just clutching Luffy and letting his head rest on his little brother's, knocking his hat askew.

"How long was he away from you?" Thatch asked, looking to Sabo.

Sabo tensed a little at being directly addressed, then let his shoulders relax as he reminded himself that these men had helped Luffy, spared Ace, and were showing them incredible hospitality.

"Almost three weeks, I think," Sabo murmured. "He was kidnapped from our home on Dawn Island."

"Dawn Island?" Thatch asked, eyes widening.

"Is that far from here?" Izo questioned. He didn't know very much about the islands in East Blue.

"That's where the Goa Kingdom is," Thatch answered, frowning. "A lot farther than I expected. And you two have been following ever since?"

"Of course we have," Sabo answered, his expression softening as he looked to Ace and Luffy again. "Luffy's our little brother."

"I'm tired," Luffy whined suddenly, pulling back from Ace to rub at his eyes. "But I don't wanna sleep…"

"If you're tired, sleep," Ace argued. "We'll be here when you wake up."

Luffy's lower lip trembled at those words, fresh tears welling up in his large eyes. "I started to forget what you sounded like…"

"Luffy," Sabo whispered, his heart clenching painfully at the thought.

"I was always so tired in that barrel, and I couldn't move or see the sky, and I kept trying to remember your voices but it never sounded right and I thought I'd never see you again!" Any attempts to hold back his tears were lost, and Luffy's shoulders started to shake from the force of his sobs.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore," Ace said, keeping his tone firm even though the pain was raw in his eyes, and bared for all of them to see. "We're going to be free, Luffy. We're not going back to Dawn Island, and no one's ever going to force us to split up again."

Luffy hiccupped, turning to Sabo. "Sabo's coming with us?"

"Sabo's coming with us," Ace promised.

"Sabo…" Luffy's voice wavered, and it looked like he was about to start sobbing again. "Did you get hurt in the fire? You look like you're hurt!"

Sabo winced at the reminder, drawing in a soft breath. "I'm fine, Luffy. I got hurt, but Ace helped me out, and I'm fine now."

Luffy reached out almost touching the healing burns, but keeping his hand just shy of contact. "Does it still hurt…?" he hiccupped, and Sabo reached up to take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Not anymore," Sabo told him with a smile. "If freedom with my brothers only costs a couple scars, then that's a price I'll pay any time."

"Sabo!" Those words caused the sobbing to start anew, and then the rubber boy was lunging.

Ace let go of Luffy, watching him burrow into Sabo's arms in worry. Sabo may have convinced Luffy he wasn't hurt, but Ace hadn't forgotten how hard Sabo had pushed himself, or how Sabo had struggled to hide any sign of pain since they'd left Dawn Island. He didn't interrupt though, even when Luffy's hug was clearly causing discomfort. He knew better than anyone how important it was to be able to prove it - to be able to reacquaint yourself with someone you'd been so _sure_ you'd lost for good - and interrupting them without Sabo's permission would have been wrong.

"Where are you going to go, if you don't want to go back, yoi?"

Ace jerked at the voice, twisting to glare at Marco automatically. He'd forgotten about Marco being in the room since the other man hadn't spoken to them since they'd gone below deck.

"Just a question," Marco assured him.

"We don't know yet," Sabo answered, addressing Marco warily.

"You don't have to decide right now, either," said Thatch. "Just eat, relax, and try to get some sleep. We'll stay anchored here. Only a moron would attack a Whitebeard ship… er, no offense… um, anyway, no one's going to attack us, so it's safe, and we'll be here if anyone _does_ attack."

Ace rolled his eyes at Thatch's words, but guilt made his stomach clench again. Out of the three, Thatch was the least threatening, the one Luffy seemed to like the most, and the one showing them the most hospitality. He was also the only one Ace had managed to actually _injure._ He wanted to say something, perhaps apologize for what he'd done, but he was honestly too ashamed to speak to any of them. Especially when Thatch's smile was so understanding.

"He's falling asleep," Sabo murmured. "Ace, will you take him so I can finish eating?"

"Yeah," Ace answered, carefully extracting the drowsy rubber boy from Sabo's lap and moving to lie beside him on the bed. He purposefully left an open space on Luffy's other side, closer to the wall, so that he would be between his brothers and any danger if it happened to come to them.

Sabo watched him for a few moments as he resumed eating his stew, noting that while it looked like Ace had fallen asleep alongside Luffy, he was still tense. If Sabo called out for him, he'd likely be awake and alert in an instant.

"When was the last time he slept?" Izo asked quietly. "I didn't look him over for injuries, but he looks worse than you do, and you're covered in healing burns."

"Are you a doctor?" Sabo asked curiously.

"No, but I have more medical training than these two," he inclined his head to Marco while jerking a thumb in Thatch's direction.

Sabo nodded to show he understood, then looked to his bowl. "Ace has been pushing himself ever since it happened."

"Do you mind me asking how it happened?" Izo asked.

Sabo tightened his grip on the bowl. "I don't mind," he admitted, and that revelation startled him a little. He'd expected to feel pressured into talking about it, obligated because they'd rescued Luffy, but he found himself willing to open up at the simple, earnest prompt. The only problem was he was far too exhausted to tell the story. "But… I don't want to explain it right now."

"Fair enough," Izo nodded graciously. "What about telling us how you followed us? Thatch said he had no idea how he happened upon that man's boat."

Sabo swallowed at the memory. "We've been going from island to island. We knew Bluejam was using Luffy as a hostage to get supplies and money out of villagers, but we didn't know _where_ he was heading. An unexpected storm led us to the last island."

"Hey, that's how I got there too," Thatch interrupted, tilting his head to the side. "Weird."

"Really?" Sabo gave a small smile. "Maybe it was fate. Anyway… when we got to the village, Bluejam had already been through. But…" he shrugged his shoulders helplessly as the smile fell. "We were told a Whitebeard Pirate killed Bluejam and our brother. We were told there was nothing left."

Thatch winced. "Oh. That's why you thought… I'm sorry."

"Why did they say that?" Sabo asked, giving Thatch his full attention.

Thatch gave a weary sigh, leaning forward and letting his elbows rest on his knees. "To make a long story short, I didn't even bother seeing where the storm had taken me. I slept through it."

"Buffoon," Izo commented.

"Really, yoi."

"Oh shut up," Thatch grumbled. "Anyway, I noticed that guy's ship but I didn't know what to make of it. Then I saw treasure being thrown over the side."

"Treasure being… thrown over the side?" Sabo echoed.

"Yeah. Luffy was doing it, but I couldn't tell at the time. Just that when _Bluejam,"_ Thatch's lip curled in disgust as he used the pirate's name, not wanting to curse too heavily in front of a child, "came up from below, he was attacking the source. As soon as I saw he was attacking some defenseless kid, I kind of lost it."

"Bluejam is dead, right?" Sabo questioned, just to be sure.

"Yeah. I killed him and blew up his boat. Sank everything on it. Sorry if the treasure was yours…" Thatch twiddled his thumbs. "I had Luffy in one arm when I did it, and the villagers probably didn't see that if they were watching. I didn't notice."

"Ace…" Sabo trailed off, turning his gaze to his sleeping brothers and noting that Ace stirred automatically at the sound of Sabo calling his name. He swallowed as his throat tightened with emotion, then looked to Thatch. "He blamed himself for Luffy getting kidnapped. He blamed himself for me getting hurt before we managed to leave the island to find Luffy. He's… _We've_ always viewed Luffy as a weakling and a crybaby who needs us to take care of him, but he's _our_ weakling, and _our_ crybaby. He's our little brother. It was killing Ace to know that Luffy was all alone and crying and we weren't there."

"So when you heard the false information," Marco added with a sympathetic voice. "He lost it, didn't he, yoi?"

"Yeah," Sabo closed his eyes for a moment. "We both did. Ace wanted to make someone suffer, and I gave up on Ace. I thought he was gone for good, and that I'd lost both my brothers." He opened his eyes again, struggling not to flinch when he felt tears stinging his skin again. He wondered how many tears he'd have to cry before it became physically impossible to shed more. "When I tried to help him earlier on the deck, and you were trying to come help me, he thought you were attacking me…"

"Yeah," Thatch's expression was soft. "He said you were all he had left."

"I didn't know he could still see me," Sabo whispered, rubbing at his right eye. He gratefully accepted a small pink cloth from Izo to dab at his left. The skin was far too tender for him to rub, and the tears were irritating it. "I felt so happy to know I wasn't alone, but I was also ashamed, because I was the one who'd truly given up."

"That's natural, yoi," Marco spoke up again. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Now you know, and you won't make that mistake again, right?"

Sabo nodded, allowing himself to relax a little at Marco's words. He couldn't completely forgive himself, not yet, but it was a small step in the right direction.

"And the three of you are reunited now," Thatch added with a kind smile. "You can relax, and just focus on each other. Don't worry about a thing, okay?"

It was a strange notion, putting his trust - in any capacity - in pirates after everything they'd been through, but there was something inherently trustworthy about Thatch, and while Marco was more of an anomaly, Izo's presence somehow calmed Sabo. Maybe it was because Izo seemed to be the most practical and level-headed of the group, and that helped Sabo relate to him.

"We'll leave you three to sleep," Izo said, rising gracefully and holding a hand out for Sabo's dishes. The blond hadn't even realized he'd finished, but his belly felt full for the first time in weeks and his body was screaming at him to curl up on the soft, inviting bed.

"Thank you," Sabo told them, knowing that no mere 'thanks' would ever be able to express the gratitude he felt in that moment.

"Don't mention it, kid," Thatch answered with a good-natured smile, collecting the rest of the dishes while Marco handled the remaining stew and tray of bread.

"I'll check all three of your injuries in the morning," Izo said from the doorway.

Sabo could only nod in response, crawling onto Luffy's other side and draping his left arm over the sleeping boy so his hand could rest on Ace's arm. He didn't bother climbing under the blanket; it would likely aggravate his burns during his sleep.

As the door shut, only the dim light of a flickering candle remained on the nearby table. He could see Ace's sleeping face, feel Luffy's chest rising and falling under his arm, and for the first time since leaving the treehouse behind, he felt himself drifting off into a safe, peaceful sleep.

He wasn't even afraid of dreaming - even if he relived the explosion like he had countless other nights, or remembered the heart-wrenching screams of a grieving Ace - he would wake up and his brothers would still be there. He was sure of it.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: See? Didn't I say it'd get better soon? *ducks* please accept this reunion as my peace offering for all the torture I put them through before D:**

 **This story is going to be quite long. There will eventually be a timeskip or two, and this -will- continue with the canon continuity timeline down the line, but I'm not revealing how it's happening or what's changing. I already have a giant chunk of this plot planned out, as the whole story stemmed from an idea I had about Impel Down :D**

 **Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!**

 **~Mithril**


	8. A Few Years In Paradise

**A/N: I put it on my tumblr but I'mma mention it on both stories here. I'm moving on my birthday (the 28th of August) and will be busy with packing, so I might not make my update schedule on one or both of the upcoming weeks. I'm gonna try my hardest, though! The good news is I am moving out of a deathtrap in the sticks with no civilization into the home of one of my best friends on the east coast. I will try very hard to get a chapter posted before I leave for the airport, since I also realized my birthday is a Friday and it'll technically be Saturday when I get there xD**

 **Thank you SO MUCH everyone, omg! *flails and attempts to hide Chopper-style behind a pillow* You guys are way too sweet. The reviews and faves have been making me slack off my life responsibilities to make sure I get these chapters done LOL! I really should be packing right now... but WOW the response to Bonds had been incredible. I'm so nervous now xD But I think (or at least hope) you'll all enjoy how this story continues. I know I'm excited to see it :D**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani for her infinite patience with me, her fantastic beta'ing (this chapter was embarrassingly bad before she got to it), and for all the motivation she gives me ₍₍ ◝(●˙o˙●)◜ ₎₎**

 **Quick thanks to Aynslesa for helping me when I panicked over some of my edits xD**

 **Have I ever put a disclaimer on this one? eh. No one thinks I own One Piece lol.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 8: A Few Years In Paradise_

* * *

When he awoke, he didn't make any sudden movements or sounds. He didn't even allow the cry building up in his throat to escape as he was wrenched from a terrible nightmare, going absolutely still so as not to wake his brothers. Even through the haze of the worst case scenarios that replayed in his mind, he could hear Sabo snoring, could _feel_ Luffy shifting around and mumbling between them. It pierced straight through to his heart, keeping it beating as it reminded him that _his brothers were okay. They were alive._

It took some time for the tension to drain away - for his breathing and his heart rate to return to normal - but he didn't budge an inch until it did, as if any movement might be amplified by the remnants of his nightmares.

Sabo's hand was resting lightly on his arm, and he noted that the blond hadn't moved under the covers with them. A pang of guilt hit him again - he was pretty sure he wasn't going to feel anything _but_ guilt mixed with relief for a while - when he found himself wondering if the burns were still causing him so much discomfort.

"Ace," Luffy mumbled sleepily, effectively drawing all of Ace's attention to him. His bandages had loosened a little from his tossing and turning through the night, and Ace couldn't help but carefully reach out to shift some of them aside so he could assess the damage for himself.

A swell of anger rose in his chest at the sight of the healing wounds, and it was all he could do to stop from vocally expressing his grief. The skin was red, healing scabs covering thick patches of Luffy's skin in lines around his throat. They'd heard enough about Luffy's bindings in their search for him that it wasn't hard for Ace to visualize Luffy tugging and thrashing against the wire restraints and unintentionally harming himself. The bandages on his fingers only reinforced the imagery and made Ace feel sick to his stomach.

He shifted the bandages back into place and closed his eyes, willing himself to stop thinking about how the injuries had gotten there. Instead, he pushed himself into a sitting position so he could keep an eye on both of his brothers while they slept. Even though he knew it wasn't a trick, a part of him was still adjusting to the idea that this was _real._ It hadn't been that long since they'd been given the false information, but still felt like a lifetime ago as he gazed at Luffy's sleeping face. If not for the excessive bandages and unfamiliar bedding, they could have been back in their treehouse, ready to hunt in the forest and prepare for a day of scavenging, pillaging, or sparring.

Hesitantly, as he didn't want to disturb either of them, he reached out to take one of Luffy's hands. It was flopped carelessly near his face, and his palms weren't heavily bandaged like his wrists and fingers. Ace was practically holding his breath as he slid his hand into Luffy's, carefully entwining their fingers the same way Luffy always did when Sabo held his hand. Back on the mountain, Ace would grab Luffy by the wrist to pull him along if the younger boy was crying or fussing or needed to be guided, but Sabo always held his hand.

His cheeks darkened when Luffy gave a sleepy smile and curled his fingers instinctively, clasping Ace's hand in his own like it was some kind of treasure.

He could never allow himself to fail his brothers again. He could never allow himself to sink into despair the way he had when Sabo had been relying on him.

 _I'm the big brother,_ he told himself, and while he would never view Sabo as anything less than an equal, he couldn't deny that he felt the same protective urge towards both of them.

" _I didn't know he could still see me… I felt so happy to know I wasn't alone, but I was also ashamed, because I was the one who'd truly given up."_

It may have been a dream. It was possible he'd imagined it; but his gut was telling him he'd heard perfectly, and it had been real. It hurt, knowing he'd been the one to push Sabo into feeling that way. For all his talk when they'd been resting on Dragon's ship, he'd isolated Sabo when his brother had needed his presence and his strength, and he didn't know if he'd ever forgive himself for it.

" _When we find Luffy, we're going to be free, Sabo. We won't go back to Dawn Island, and you'll never have to go back to those people. It'll be the three of us, and we'll stay together this time. We'll get stronger, and if anyone ever tries to force us apart again, we won't let them. None of us will ever have to be alone again, Sabo."_

Those had been his words, and the severity of his failure caused his eyes to sting with tears he refused to let fall. His eyes were still puffy from the night before, and he had to keep it together.

 _I swear,_ he thought vehemently, tightening his grip on Luffy's hand just enough to feel the pressure of his grip and the weight of the contact. _I will never be the reason either of them feel alone. I will never fail my brothers again. I won't have regrets like this ever again. I won't let either one of them feel guilty about my actions. I swear, I swear, I swear._

He knew Luffy's wounds would likely heal without leaving scars. The same couldn't be said for Sabo, but they were together, and he would ensure they stayed together and _free._

Hours could have passed and he wouldn't have noticed, carefully observing every shift in Luffy's posture and any sign of discomfort on Sabo's face. It wasn't until he heard the door opening behind him that the sense of calm and relaxation he'd acquired after his internal oath left him. He turned, body tense and ready for an attack as he slipped his hand from Luffy's, but the tension drained away when he saw Thatch alone in the doorway. Thatch was the least imposing of the three; the least likely to be a threat.

"Sorry, did I wake you? Well, no, you look like you've been awake for a while. It's Ace, right? Are Luffy and Sabo still sleeping?" Thatch asked.

Ace hesitated. He hadn't addressed any of the Whitebeard pirates directly since shouting at them the night before, but Sabo was asleep, and he couldn't keep hiding behind his brother's willingness to interact on his behalf simply because he felt ashamed for his behavior.

"Yeah," he answered finally, averting his eyes. "They're still sleeping, but Luffy's going to need a lot of food."

"Does he always eat a large amount?" Thatch asked. "It's not a big deal if he does, I just need to make sure I make enough. Any favorites?"

Ace took a deep breath, daring a glance at Thatch's face. "He always eats a ton. And he likes anything with meat in it."

"What about you? And Sabo? I can make anything you want," Thatch boasted, smiling so cheerfully that Ace found he couldn't look away again.

"Anything's fine," Ace murmured, shifting to sit up a little more. His hand automatically curled, as if ready to grab onto his pipe, until he remembered his pipe was at the bottom of the sea. _Apologize to him,_ he urged himself, knowing it would be easier without an audience.

"I'll get started right away then, I just came to see if anyone was awake or not," Thatch laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Do you need anything now?"

"No," Ace mumbled, looking back to Luffy and Sabo. His fist clenched. _Just apologize, Ace!_

"Okay. Well, I'll be back as soon as-"

"I'm sorry," Ace interrupted in a tone that came out far more aggressive than he intended.

"Huh?" Thatch paused near the door, tilting his head to the side and regarding Ace curiously.

"I said I'm sorry," Ace repeated, scowling and keeping his gaze on his brothers so he wouldn't lose his nerve. "I stabbed you last night."

"What? Oh!" Thatch laughed nervously, bringing his arm up and rubbing the area near the bandage. "This? Don't worry about it. I've had way worse, and I was the one who didn't guard against it."

"You don't need to make excuses," Ace muttered, pushing a hand through his hair and turning to Thatch again. He was sure the shame was easy to read on his face, but he needed Thatch to understand he was taking responsibility for his actions, and that excusing him for being a kid or grieving for Luffy would be needless coddling.

Thatch held his gaze, but instead of dropping his smile and becoming serious, his smile became warmer. It was a response he was only used to seeing from Luffy, and it was so surreal seeing it from a stranger, it caught Ace by complete surprise. He quickly tried to hide it, but he was sure his expression had given it away.

"Alright," Thatch agreed warmly. "Thank you for apologizing, Ace. Don't do it again?"

Ace relaxed, even managing a slight grin. "I won't. I mean, unless I have to. I won't."

"Well, you won't have to," Thatch promised. "None of us are going to hurt your brothers, and if anyone _tries_ while you're with us, we'll take care of it. You can let your guard down here, Ace."

Ace didn't answer that, but Thatch didn't push him. The pirate with the pompadour simply turned and left him alone with his thoughts.

"I'm trying," Ace mumbled to no one in particular, letting his grin fall and pulling his knees to his chest to let his head rest on them for a moment. He didn't know if he could fully let his guard down or bring himself to trust the pirates, even though they'd done nothing but help.

Thatch's words unsettled him, causing his resolve to falter. He was used to being the one who took charge. He was supposed to be the protector - the strong one Luffy relied on - especially after Sabo had left them… and now he had both of his brothers back. With the adrenaline gone, with his guilt easing and Thatch trying to provide some sort of safe haven for them to recover from their ordeal, he couldn't help but feel lost and uncertain.

It was true he'd nearly failed them both - though if he was being honest with himself, he _had_ failed Luffy, despite finding him alive - and he wasn't sure if they could still look at him the same way, no matter how many promises he made to himself that he'd do better.

He was grateful Thatch had given him space, as if the older man had instinctively known exactly what was troubling him and that he needed time to deal with it on his own. No matter how he felt about it, he had to pull himself together before his brothers woke up.

* * *

...

* * *

"You know, lurking around doorways makes you kind of creepy," Thatch commented under his breath as he headed to the galley to check on the breakfast he'd started. He'd made sure not to leave anything over direct heat since he hadn't known who would be awake and if he'd get delayed talking.

"It's good that he apologized, yoi. And he didn't try to opt out of taking responsibility," Marco answered, stepping away from the wall to follow Thatch.

Thatch rolled his eyes. "He's a kid, Marco. A kid who was at the end of his rope and thought I killed his baby brother. I think I can excuse a small scar when I could have easily blocked it with haki if I'd been paying attention."

"That's just the point," Marco leaned against the counter, watching him pull several pieces of meat from the refrigerator. "You weren't paying attention, yoi."

Thatch sighed. "Which is why it's my fault, not his."

"Which is why it's both."

"Well, it's over and done with now," Thatch said, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "You worry too much, Marco."

"You're too trusting sometimes," Marco replied, unfazed by Thatch's claims. "You should have more self-preservation than this, yoi."

"I'm fine," Thatch promised. "Now if you're just sticking around in the kitchen to lecture me, could you make yourself useful and slice some fruit or something?"

Marco rolled his eyes, but he accepted the task without argument. He knew where all the utensils were - anyone who'd spent longer than five minutes in one of Thatch's kitchens knew - and in no time at all, he was casually slicing up the freshly rinsed fruit Thatch had placed in front of him on the counter.

"You still want to take them to Oyaji, don't you?" Marco asked after several minutes of silence.

"Yes," Thatch admitted, because there was no point in denying it. "You heard them before. They don't want to go back to Dawn Island. They just want to stick together. How are three kids going to manage that out here, especially with the appetite Luffy has?" He sighed loudly, a sound that was drowned out by sizzling from the large portion of bacon he was cooking. "Besides, you felt it. I know you did."

"Ace's haki, you mean?" Marco glanced at him. "Of course I did."

"It's untrained and not very impressive _yet,_ but with proper guidance…" Thatch gestured aimlessly, before grabbing a large metal bowl and whisk. "I don't know about Sabo's ability to fight, but he seems intelligent and adaptable, and then there's Luffy."

Marco set the knife down - almost all the fruit was sliced now - and folded his arms over his chest. "You're worried about him because he's a devil fruit user."

"In East Blue, yes," Thatch agreed. "Most of the people around here still think devil fruits are just myths."

"It's a valid worry, yoi," Marco relented.

"I just… I think they'd be so much happier with a family, you know? I mean, I know I am," Thatch murmured, shoulders sagging. "You know how important having a place to belong is. Those kids don't have anywhere they belong, except with each other. That's all they seem sure of, and with Oyaji, they wouldn't have to be split up. Luffy seems so open and trusting, and Ace looks _lost,_ like he doesn't know how to trust anyone. The burden on his shoulders is too big for a kid his age. And Sabo… you heard them last night, those burns happened back in Goa, _before_ they set out to rescue Luffy. How do you think he got those burns? Luffy mentioned a fire-"

"You're rambling, and it's far too early in the morning for hysteria," Izo's voice cut him off, and he lifted his head to see the crossdresser making his way into the galley as if he owned it.

"I'm not rambling that much," Thatch argued, pouting and watching Izo lean against the counter next to Marco. His hair and makeup were perfectly done, and Thatch had to wonder how he had the time or energy. It was still at least an hour to dawn, and the only reason _he_ was up was because he wanted to make sure no one had to wait for breakfast.

Marco inclined his head, not even having to give his verbal agreement with Izo for them to know what he meant.

"Oh fine," Thatch sighed, going back to whisking. "I'm rambling. So what?"

"You're still worried about the boys," Izo stated.

"I am," Thatch agreed. "It's not like I'm hiding it."

"There's no point worrying about it right now. We still don't have the full story, and we don't know what _they_ want aside from staying together," Izo pointed out. "Don't make this decision for them, no matter how good of a decision it might be."

Marco raised an eyebrow, studying Izo almost lazily. "You want them to come too."

Izo sighed. "I'm not opposed to the idea. They're loyal, and Oyaji would love them instantly."

"I can't argue with that," Marco agreed. "But the New World is still out of their league."

"Haruta's too. But what's a few years in Paradise, really?" Izo asked. Before either of his brothers could answer, he headed for the door again. "I'm going to go check over their wounds."

Thatch and Marco exchanged a glance at the implication behind Izo's words, before Thatch grinned and turned back to the stove. "Have I mentioned how happy I am you guys are here?"

"At least four times since we got here," Marco chuckled. "But it's not like I'm keeping track."

"Just… shut up and slice some more fruit, birdbrain," Thatch sighed, causing Marco's chuckles to grow in volume.

* * *

...

* * *

"I said I'm fine," Ace mumbled, averting his eyes again.

"Hm," Izo continued to apply the salve on his hands, carefully wrapping them with bandages without binding too tightly. "Your hands are covered in blisters, and you need more rest. Try not to overdo it."

Ace sighed, but he didn't argue again as Izo finished up. He had to admit, the salve had calmed the stinging sensation that had been irritating him for days, and it felt nicer when his skin wasn't exposed to open air.

"That goes for you too," Izo added, catching Sabo watching them. The blond tensed when he noticed he'd been spotted - especially because Ace had clearly thought he'd been sleeping - then slowly pushed himself up with a sheepish grin. It was hesitant and shy, but the grin was easily endearing and had Izo softening his tone. "Do you mind if I look over your wounds now?"

Ace frowned in obvious worry at seeing Sabo awake already, but there was nothing harsh or hostile in his expression since Luffy was still completely out cold, snoring away without a care in the world.

"Okay," Sabo answered, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed so Izo could reach him. As he left Luffy's side, Ace angled his body so he was technically turned towards Luffy, but poised to jump to his feet if needed.

By now, Sabo was used to somewhat routine checkups, even if Ace had never been as thorough or attentive as Izo. He was pleased to hear everything was healing nicely, and aside from a few healing wounds that had torn open and needed bandaging, he was only suffering from exhaustion.

"I may not be a doctor, but I'm absolutely forbidding the two of you from trying to fight or do anything stupid," Izo muttered once he'd finished with Sabo's bandages.

"Why do you think we'll do something stupid?" Ace countered.

"Well, you rammed this ship with your tiny fishing boat, and you attacked three adult pirates with a lead pipe and a knife," Izo pointed out. "If you hadn't been attacking Thatch, you wouldn't have left a mark. Thatch is an idiot."

"Why do you say he's an idiot?" Sabo asked, interrupting before Ace could respond. He could see the freckled boy growing agitated.

"Because if he wasn't an idiot, he would have blocked the attack rather than get distracted by how big his heart is," Izo huffed. "He's always been like that."

"We can relate," Sabo cast a fond glance at Luffy, then offered another hesitant smile at Izo. "Looking after your brother can be exhausting, huh?"

Izo blinked at the comparison, but despite Thatch not being the youngest - or even younger than him for that matter - he had to agree that Thatch was the most _childish._ Even Haruta, at the tender age of fourteen, tended to act more mature. Unless of course, the youngest brother was being _influenced_ by Thatch. Then it was mayhem for anyone involved. A smile touched his painted lips at the thought, and he nodded to Sabo. "Thatch certainly gets into enough trouble if left to his own devices."

Ace's shoulders relaxed, and while he didn't smile, his expression softened.

"And you don't need to tense up so much when Marco's around," Izo added. "He isn't fond of kicking kids, even if they _are_ hostile and waving weapons around…"

"I didn't see what happened," Sabo said, looking to Izo. "Marco kicked him?"

"After I stabbed Thatch," Ace muttered. To most, his tone would seem apathetic, but Sabo recognized the shame easily, and Izo's scrutinizing gaze seemed to be able to read him with alarming familiarity. "He kicked me after that."

Neither boy spoke after that. It was obvious they both understood that Marco's actions had been in response to Thatch being hurt, and they could both respect that Marco was protecting his brother, _especially_ if Thatch was as troublesome to take care of as Luffy often was.

Izo had to fight the urge to smile again. He was better at reading children - again, from experience with Thatch - even if he didn't instantly get along with them the same way Thatch did. He appreciated their reasoning and acceptance of Marco's actions when it would have been so much easier to make excuses or whine about it. Another trait that would help them prepare for the New World if they stayed.

"Now," Izo said after allowing them several moments of silence. "I need to look at Luffy's wounds."

Ace bristled again, but Sabo reached out to put a hand on his arm, communicating with a look that Izo didn't bother trying to read. It seemed to work well enough, because Ace eventually shifted out of the way, and Sabo moved to Luffy's other side again so Izo had space to work.

"Thatch will be bringing breakfast in shortly," Izo said while he checked over the bandages, pleased by how quickly Luffy's injuries were healing. "Do Luffy's wounds ever leave scars?"

"Not since he ate his fruit," Sabo answered. "Because his skin's rubber."

"I see," Izo smiled, pleased. "Well, he feels a bit feverish again, but it doesn't seem like that pirate left any permanent damage on him. He should be back to normal in no time at all."

"Thank you," Sabo said politely.

"I'll leave you three alone now," Izo said, rising gracefully. "Marco and I will be in the galley if you need us. No doubt Thatch will eat in here unless you kick him out."

"You're not going to stick closer to Thatch?" Ace asked quietly, looking to Izo with a serious expression.

Izo regarded his question for a moment, then shook his head. "No. There's no reason for any of you to attack Thatch, and it's clear you'd be more comfortable with less crowding. Thatch will leave if you ask him to."

Ace didn't address him again, waiting until Izo had gone before he turned to Sabo.

"How long have you been awake?"

Sabo shrugged his shoulders, pleased to be able to do so without excruciating pain. "Not long. I think I woke up when Thatch was leaving the room."

"What do you think about them?" Ace asked, looking to his bandaged hands.

"I don't know," Sabo admitted. "They seem trustworthy, but it could be an act. Honestly, though? I don't think it is. Marco's hard to read, but Thatch is like an open book, and Izo… it's hard to explain, but he kind of sets me at ease. I was thinking about that last night before I fell asleep."

"What do you mean?" Ace frowned. "Izo unnerves me."

"It's because he's level-headed and logical, I think," Sabo explained, chewing on his lower lip thoughtfully. "Last night, he asked if I could talk about how I got hurt - how Luffy got kidnapped - and I actually didn't mind telling them. I didn't have the energy last night though."

Ace sighed softly. "I'll take your word for it. I don't trust my own judgment right now, Sabo."

Sabo stilled at those words, turning to Ace with a pained look. "Ace-"

"No," Ace cut him off, shaking his head. "I lost it. You know I lost it. I don't need to explain it because you already know exactly what I'm talking about." When Sabo didn't argue, he continued, softening his voice. "I don't know when I'm going to be able to think clearly about any of this. Right now, I need you to be the voice of reason, just like you usually are."

Sabo wanted to protest, wanted to tell Ace not to be so hard on himself, or to explain how he'd messed up to show neither of them were perfect, but something held him back. It was in the way Ace's hands gripped at his own forearms as if he were trying to ground himself and keep his emotions in check, and the way Ace's silvery eyes would flash with guilt like he thought he needed to redeem himself before he could open up.

It was so unlike Ace's usual reaction that Sabo had no other choice but to assume Ace already _knew_ Sabo had given up on him, and he blamed _himself_ for not being strong enough to prevent it.

"I'm sorry about before," Ace sighed when Sabo didn't say anything. "I-"

"You don't have to say it," Sabo nearly panicked at the misinterpretation of his silence. "I should apologize to you too-"

"How about we both just admit we screwed up," Ace cut him off, finally meeting Sabo's eyes. He looked uncertain for a moment, almost afraid, but it quickly melted into an almost sheepish expression. His smile was boyish and sincere. "And we agree not to do it again. No more apologies and no more regrets."

Sabo didn't answer at first. He knew it was far more complicated than that, and he wanted to express it somehow, to make sure Ace really understood that he shouldn't hate himself and shoulder all the blame as he was prone to do, but when he searched the freckled boy's eyes, he saw clarity. Like he had guessed, Ace had already reached a conclusion on his own, and he was sincerely trying to release them _both_ from their guilt.

He turned his attention to Luffy and gently brushed a few strands of unruly hair from the sleeping boy's face. The motion had Ace's expression softening even more and his grip on his arms slackening.

"Okay, Ace," Sabo answered, trusting that Ace would make an honest effort to let go of his own guilt if he did too. "Just don't try to deal with this yourself. Luffy and I are here." A warm smile stretched across Sabo's face as he nodded in agreement. "No more regrets."

"Yeah," Ace's smile widened in response to Sabo's, eyes shining with relief. Any lingering tension in the room broke, leaving the boys in a comfortable silence for several moments, until Luffy's sleep-squirming became a distraction.

"What do you think we should do now? I mean, after we recover," Sabo questioned, watching Ace put up with Luffy smacking into his side. "We need to get a letter to Dadan and Makino-san."

"We can do that in the next town," Ace agreed thoughtfully. "I wonder if Jiji's been alerted yet. Makino-san said they were trying to contact him right before I left."

"If they did… do you think he'll make us go back?" Sabo's smile faded. It wasn't that he had anything against Garp - well, that was a lie, but in terms of his _intentions,_ he seemed good - but he couldn't risk going back to Dawn Island.

"Probably," Ace sighed. "I doubt he's anywhere near here though, so we have time before he can try to chase us."

"Ace… Sabo…"

Both brothers paused at the sound of Luffy's voice, then gave him their full attention as his bleary eyes started to open and he blindly grasped in the direction their voices had been coming from.

"Oi, take it easy," Ace admonished him, grabbing onto his hand to stop him from flailing. "We're right here."

"Good morning, Luffy," Sabo added, taking his other hand. "Did you sleep well?"

Luffy blinked at them, lying there for a moment and staring at their faces like he was trying to burn them into his memory forever, before abruptly using their hands to pull himself into a sitting position so he could throw himself at them. "Ace! Sabo!"

Sabo braced himself, but Ace quickly cushioned the impact by moving forward to meet Luffy halfway, letting go of his hand to wrap his arms around the whimpering boy instead. "Hey, what's with the crying?" Ace teased. "We're right here, dummy."

"Didn't we promise we'd be here when you woke up?" Sabo added, joining the hug at a slower pace and angling the left side of his body away from them.

"Y-yes, but…!" Luffy tightened his grip on them to emphasize his happiness.

"But nothing," Ace said firmly. "We're here."

"Okay," Luffy tightened his grip, sniffling and clearly struggling to hold back tears. "I'm hungry."

"Thatch is making breakfast," Sabo assured him, though he had no idea how long it would be before Thatch actually appeared. He didn't feel confident going to look for him.

Luffy quickly calmed down despite having no food and rubbed at his eyes as he pulled back. He kept a tight grip on Sabo's shirt, and Ace didn't begrudge him that. "How do you feel?" Ace asked.

Luffy continued rubbing his eyes for a moment, then sniffled. "I'm still dizzy," he admitted. "But mostly hungry." He let go of Sabo suddenly, stretching his arms out and grinning. "I can move around now," he sighed with relief. "I'm so glad I'm not tied up anymore!"

Ace clenched his jaw, but he kept his tone as neutral as possible. "You won't be tied up again."

"Ace is right," Sabo muttered, and his voice was harder than Ace's. Just because they'd agreed not to have any more regrets didn't mean they couldn't feel anger on Luffy's behalf.

"Good," Luffy puffed his cheeks a little, then exhaled. "I… I wasn't scared," he said, keeping his head bowed and his face hidden. "I wasn't scared, and it didn't hurt!"

"Idiot," Ace mumbled, lightly smacking him upside the head and knocking his hat off. It was a wonder the poor thing was still keeping its shape considering Luffy had worn it to bed. He didn't wait for Luffy to protest or reclaim his hat before he tugged the younger boy closer by the back of his neck and held him to his chest. "I was terrified."

Luffy stilled, carefully twisting so he could look at Ace without dislodging himself. Ace's hand was still on the back of his head, fingers lightly brushing through his messy hair. "Ace was?"

"So was I," Sabo murmured without shame, reaching out to place a hand on Luffy's back.

"It's okay to be scared sometimes, Luffy, and you don't have to lie about it hurting. You can tell us the truth, because we're your big brothers." Ace's voice, though soft, was filled with conviction as he felt a slight tremor in Luffy's shoulders.

The younger boy hesitated a moment longer, then bowed his head and buried his face against Ace's chest. "I was scared," he whispered. "I was really, really scared! And it hurt all the time, but I promise I didn't let Bluejam see me cry! Even when he tossed me in the ocean and dragged me with the boat, and when he ate in front of me and laughed at me, I didn't cry!"

Ace clenched his jaw so hard it ached, but he didn't say anything, simply pulling Luffy closer with his other arm and continuing to stroke his hair. He let his head rest on top of Luffy's, eyes meeting Sabo's and sharing a pained glance.

"You threw the treasure over the side of the boat so he couldn't have it, right?" Sabo prodded, wanting to remind Luffy of his bravery.

"Yeah!" Luffy twisted so that his neck was at an unnatural angle, looking at Sabo from where Ace was holding him. "I was so mad that when I broke out of the barrel and got a hand free, I wanted to make sure he couldn't have the treasure! It wasn't supposed to be his!" He scowled suddenly, sucking his lower lip in.

"Luffy?" Sabo questioned, reading his petulant expression. The tone of Sabo's voice drew Ace's attention from the door, where he'd been sure he'd sensed movement of some kind from the hall.

"He hit Makino," Luffy said miserably. "I wanted to make him pay for hurting my friend."

"Dadan and the others helped her," Ace promised. "And Bluejam is dead."

"Really?" Luffy's eyes widened a bit. "I don't remember that."

"Thatch killed him," Sabo confirmed.

"I like Thatchy," Luffy stated, smiling. "When I was really scared and really dizzy, Thatchy made me feel better. He sat with me so I wasn't alone, and when I told him I missed my brothers, he said he missed his too."

"Where were they? I mean, weren't they here too?" Ace asked with a frown.

"No, Mango and Izo got here later, I think," Luffy said thoughtfully.

"I think his name's Marco," Sabo tried to correct, not wanting Luffy to accidentally offend the man the next time he came into the room.

"I'm pretty sure it's Mango, because he looks like a pineapple, right? And that means he sounds like a fruit, right?" Luffy asked.

Ace snorted, but his grin gave away his amusement. "What kind of logic is that? Don't call him Mango. It's Marco."

"I'm really sure it's Mango," Luffy argued.

"Sorry to interrupt," Thatch's voice had all three boys looking up as he nudged the door open with his shoulder, carrying a large tray in both hands. "But breakfast is ready, and you can definitely call him Mango if you want."

"Thatchy!" Luffy cheered, pulling back from Ace and pumping both fists into the air. "Food!"

"He said Thatch's name before he said food," Sabo pointed out with a sly grin at Ace. "That's impressive."

Ace grinned back, feeling far less nervous than the last time Thatch had been in the room. "He must really like Thatch."

"Ah," Thatch's smile lit up his whole face, a blush dusting over his cheeks. "I'm honored! But please, be excited for my food. Ace said you liked meat, so I made a lot."

Luffy opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out, save for drool.

"Oi," Ace said, untangling from his little brother. He put one hand on Luffy's upper arm, the other at his side, and was pleased when Sabo did the same so they could easily lift the rubber boy and set him on the edge of the bed.

Thatch set the tray down on the floor since it was far too large for the only table in the room. He'd gone all out, cooking multiple breakfast foods just in case there happened to be a dish no one wanted.

He learned very quickly that wasn't a problem, as Luffy nearly lunged off the bed to shovel the nearest piece of meat into his mouth. Ace and Sabo held him back - although both hands easily stretched to snag some anyway - and prevented him from from diving right into a large bowl of fried potatoes.

"Try to eat slowly," Ace snapped, tugging Luffy back onto the bed.

"I'll move the table so you can reach it," Thatch promised. "I just don't think it'll hold the weight of the full tray."

"Iffsh ood," Luffy said around a mouthful of ham steak, beaming.

Thatch burst out laughing, and the sound, along with his smile which was so similar to Luffy's even if it didn't project warmth with the same intensity, had Ace fully relaxing and Sabo smiling back.

* * *

...

* * *

"You look relaxed," Izo commented, setting his tea down and crossing one leg over the other. One eyebrow arched inquisitively, but Marco simply smiled in response and slid into the chair across from him at the table.

"He made crepes for you, yoi?"

"He must be feeling guilty," Izo chuckled, looking to his elaborate breakfast. There were crepes stuffed with savory cheese and white sauce, as well as a selection of sweet ones with fresh fruit and cream spilling out. "He barely ever makes them back home."

"I got a generic breakfast," Marco joked, motioning to his plate. "He's playing favorites, yoi."

"Well, I'm winning then," Izo said with a shrug. "So, what was with that look?"

"What look?"

"The look on your face when you came in," Izo pressed. "You've had your feathers ruffled all morning, and now you look like you figured out the answer to some troublesome riddle."

Marco shot him an unimpressed look, then shrugged, not denying that his mood had noticeably shifted. "I think a couple years in Paradise would be nice."

Izo paused mid-bite of his delicious strawberry crepe, then smirked. "They've grown on you. That's why you're no longer lurking in the corner."

"Where else are we going to take them, yoi?" Marco asked, avoiding the comment. "Besides, they're too young to be on their own."

"So what brought about this change of heart?" Izo resumed eating, the look on his face clearly indicating he wouldn't be dropping the subject any time soon.

Marco rolled his eyes, but he knew Izo well enough to know it would be less of a hassle to just answer his questions outright. "Ace."

"Ah," Izo nodded and didn't press further. The hint of satisfaction in his painted smile had Marco regarding him warily. "By the way, your knife skills could use some work. These strawberries should all be the same size."

"Don't push your luck, yoi."

* * *

...

* * *

"Wow," Thatch stared at the empty tray, blinking several times as if he thought he could make the food reappear if he concentrated hard enough. When he'd first moved the table over to start dishing out food, the boys had nearly started to brawl over it. He'd settled them down and assured them they could have as much as they wanted, which had them sticking to their own plates for the most part.

He'd seen Sabo spoiling Luffy, relinquishing anything Luffy seemed to want from him, while Ace rolled his eyes and only let Luffy have something if he successfully stole it. Not that Thatch believed for a moment that Ace hadn't been aware of Luffy sneaking things off his plate. They indulged him in different ways, but they both clearly doted on him, and it was incredibly endearing.

Despite knowing about Luffy's appetite, he still hadn't expected the boys to finish _everything_ he'd brought. He'd been so caught up in making sure they had everything they wanted, he hadn't even eaten his own breakfast. In fact, Luffy had taken that plate.

"That was so good," Luffy sighed, resting his hands over his large belly and leaning against Ace. He still had remnants of his meal on his cheeks and some in his hair, but while Ace swiped a hand over his own mouth to clean up, Sabo actually took a napkin and began cleaning Luffy's face. "Thatchy is a really good cook. I wish I could eat like that all the time."

"What if you could?" Thatch asked, tearing his gaze from the empty tray. Ace and Sabo both halted what they were doing, exchanging a glance before giving him their attention.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked.

"You guys don't know where you want to go yet, right?" Thatch asked.

"We can make a home anywhere," Ace insisted, defenses rising at the slightest implication that they couldn't handle being on their own.

"That's why I want to give you something to think about," Thatch said, looking to the boys seriously. He didn't want them to think he was coddling or patronizing them. "You could join our family."

"Your family?" Luffy echoed.

"We're pirates," Thatch answered him. "Our captain is the strongest man in the world, and our crew is a family. That's why Marco and Izo are my brothers. There are more back on our ship. We gain new family members all the time - in fact, the youngest one right now is only a little older than Ace and Sabo. His name's Haruta."

"We don't want to join someone else's crew," Ace answered, scowling. "We're going to be free."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, nodding. "I know! Thatchy, you could join _my_ crew!"

"You're not going to be the captain, idiot."

"Are we going to be in a crew together, then?" Sabo asked.

"We are now," Ace insisted. "But Luffy's not going to be the captain."

"I'm the captain!" Luffy insisted, puffing himself up. "Or I won't be in the crew! Ne, let me be the captain!"

Thatch laughed at their antics, shaking his head. "Okay, okay. I'm not asking you to join without even meeting Oyaji-"

"Oyaji?" Sabo echoed, furrowing his brow and returning his attention to Thatch.

"Our captain," Thatch clarified with a warm smile. "We call him Oyaji."

"Oh," Sabo nodded in understanding, but Ace's expression darkened.

"Anyway, I'm not asking you to answer right now or anything, I just want you to know it's an option. You could come with us to the Grand Line and meet the crew, and if you want to stay with us, I'm sure you'd be welcome to. If you don't, we can still take you to any sea you want to live in. It'd just be a small detour," Thatch promised. "We have complete freedom on the seas."

"That's a generous offer," Sabo said, cutting Ace off before he could retort. "We appreciate it."

"But we're not joining you," Ace added firmly.

Thatch grinned in response, gathering up the dishes and rising with the tray in his hands. "We'll set out for Loguetown in a little while. Feel free to roam around or come find one of us if you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks a lot, Thatchy," Luffy said cheerfully, waving both hands.

"Thanks," Ace added when he felt Sabo's gaze on him.

"Thank you," Sabo echoed them with a pleasant smile at the older man.

"No problem. Oh, and after lunch, Izo will probably have questions," Thatch warned as he left. "So be ready for that."

"Wonderful," Ace mumbled.

"I said we'd tell them about Bluejam and stuff last night, remember?" Sabo jabbed Ace with his elbow, then winced sharply and cradled his left arm. "They saved Luffy, so they deserve to hear it."

"Fine," Ace relented with a huff. "As long as they can help us send a letter back to Dadan once we get to Loguetown."

The sound of snoring drew their attention to Luffy, who was still curled up against Ace's side. At once, Ace's expression melted into something far softer than he'd ever managed back on Dawn Island. He figured it wouldn't hurt for them to relax until Luffy woke up. As much as he wanted to go back to the deck and feel the wind on his face, he knew all three of them could use a lot more rest.

* * *

...

* * *

" _I don't know when I'm going to be able to think clearly about any of this. Right now, I need you to be the voice of reason, just like you usually are."_

" _How about we both just admit we screwed up… And we agree not to do it again. No more apologies and no more regrets."_

" _I was terrified."_

" _It's okay to be scared sometimes, Luffy, and you don't have to lie about it hurting. You can tell us the truth, because we're your big brothers."_

Marco opened his eyes, staring up at the sky. The wind was picking up, pushing incessantly at the sails as if trying to urge them to return home, but the modest ship remained in place despite only using a single anchor. They planned to resume sailing soon, but not until Thatch was done making himself something to eat.

Even surrounded by the vast, open sea with the singing of seagulls on the wind as it ruffled his hair, Marco couldn't get Ace's words out of his head. More than that, he couldn't banish the image of Ace's tormented expression - the wild desperation in his eyes as he'd shouted a plea disguised as a threat to defend Sabo - from the night before.

All three of the boys were admirable and strong in their own way. He'd pegged their personalities instantly upon seeing them together, aware of them clinging to each other and crying despite trying his hardest to give them privacy. Unable to completely block out their reunion, even while focusing on comforting Thatch, whose empathy for their plight had moved him to tears, Marco had found himself classifying them. Sabo was the patient and well-mannered one, Ace was the fiery and temperamental one, and Luffy was the reckless and lovable one.

Now he knew that assessment barely scratched the surface. He'd seen in Sabo's eyes, torment and anguish from someone who had experienced despair, had almost broken under the weight of the world, and was still struggling to recover. He'd seen in Luffy's eyes, the innocence of a pure heart who could easily laugh and smile after having been tortured while unconditional love radiated from him in droves, causing those who received it to attempt to return it tenfold.

In Ace's eyes…

He'd seen himself.

There was something dark in Ace; something dark and cruel, and it clutched at every part of the freckled boy's heart. It was no wonder at all that Ace had lost himself so thoroughly. Marco didn't even need to see him to know that when he looked at Luffy, the darkness was smothered, like Luffy's love for him shone too brightly for it to remain. He could hear the change in Ace's tone when he was looking or talking to Luffy, despite having remained outside of the room when the boys had spoken. It changed with Sabo too, but it wasn't the same.

It was eerily similar to the way he changed when addressing an enemy versus addressing his family. The same way Whitebeard and eventually his brothers had healed the scars in his heart and kept his darkness away, the way they had taught him what it was like to feel _loved, t_ he way they had _changed him…_

It was the same change taking place in Ace's heart, and he was far younger than Marco had been.

Even if they declined staying - which he doubted they would once they met Whitebeard - and even if Ace never stopped associating them with the way he'd felt when he thought he'd lost Luffy forever, Marco would make sure those brothers stayed together.

No one deserved to go through life believing they couldn't be loved or accepted. No one deserved to look at their own reflection and believe the world would be a better place if they'd never been born.

He'd almost forgotten what that darkness had looked like, until Ace's words that morning had reminded him in the form of an identical expression in light blue eyes, staring back from a crying child's face in a broken mirror.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My childhood, yoi," Marco answered Izo, inclining his head to the other man and showing no surprise at suddenly having company. "Are we ready to leave?"

Izo studied him, clearly unsure of how to take that answer, since Marco's childhood was never openly discussed on the Moby Dick, but when Marco gave a lazy grin to show he wasn't lapsing into some sort of painful memory, the crossdresser shrugged. "Thatch said we can get started now, and there will be plenty of time for lunch before we reach Loguetown. I'd have to agree - this skiff barely moves as it is. I'm shocked he made it anywhere on his own with how little maintenance he does."

"You're starting to sound like Fossa," Marco joked.

Izo snorted. "As long as I don't sound like Blenheim."

Marco laughed, any remaining tension leaving his shoulders as he pushed away from the railing to go help with preparations. Hopefully Loguetown would be uneventful, and they could return home as quickly as possible.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: So a quick note "A few years in Paradise" is an implication of staying on the first half of the grand line until the young'ns grow up a bit :3**

 **That Random Guy: Kyaaaaaah ^.^ Thank you so much! I don't know what your hat looks like, but I imagined it as a snazzy top hat like Sabo's, sans goggles. Maybe with a feather plume.**

 **ghosst: We'll see Garp soon, and Dadan/Makino/the others will be addressed shortly :D Thanks so much! *squee***

 **(✿◕ ‿◕ฺ)ノ))｡₀: *ﾟ✲ฺβyё βyё✲ฺﾟ*:₀**

 **~Mithril**


	9. Finding Freedom

**A/N: *flops around like a zombie trout* HEY EVERYONE xD I AM STILL ALIVE! Kinda. Quick update here: I'm still not done packing but the uhauls and plane tickets are all in order, and I'll be leaving next Friday, yay! Unfortunately, Kyoudai did not see an update this week and will not see one next week either, but I'm hoping to update Bonds before I head to the airport.**

 **Thank you SO MUCH to the people who reviewed and faved/followed! I don't know if I managed to reply to everyone. It's been a busy week!**

 **The last scene of this chapter was inspired by the tumblr blog "ask-the-boy-at-grey-terminal" (which if you're not following you should go look because their art is ADORABLE and it slays me), although I took it in a bit of a darker direction. If you follow me on tumblr, I'll be including a link to that particular inspiration with this chapter announcement.**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani-*SCREECHING PTERODACTYL NOISES*-for being the best imouto-chan ever, beta'ing through my pandemonium and frantic schedule-*FLAILING INTENSIFIES* and writing me an absolutely wonderful fic for my birthday, which I still haven't calmed down about. (No idea when everyone else gets to read it, BUT TRUST ME YOU'LL BE HAPPY ONCE YOU CAN! :D )**

 **Lastly, I don't know when Sengoku became Fleet Admiral, but I fudged the details for the timeline here.**

 **Ossan = An informal way of saying "ojisan" which translates to "uncle" or "middle-aged man", and the way Luffy refers to adult men he does not know.**

 **Oyaji = Pops/Old Man (considered a very informal/rude way to refer to a father/older man, and what the Whitebeard Pirates call Whitebeard)**

 **Tenryuubito = Celestial Dragon (I prefer to use the Japanese for it because Celestial Dragon sounds too pretty in my mind and I despise them)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 9: Finding Freedom_

* * *

"Luffy, slow down," Ace reached out to snack the eager boy upside the head, but Luffy managed to evade purely by accident while stretching his neck to allow himself to chomp down on another piece of meat on the table.

"I guess he's not hurting anything," Sabo said. "I mean, at least he seems to be feeling better."

Ace sighed, shooting Sabo an irritated glance before giving up and shrugging his shoulders. Luffy was seated between them at an actual table this time, and despite the immense amount of food Thatch had placed in front of them, Luffy was still eating the majority.

"You said he ate most of the breakfast you brought them and I still didn't fully believe it," Izo commented, tilting his head to the side.

Marco shifted one of the plates closer, a curious expression on his usually impassive face. As soon as the dish registered to Luffy, he latched onto it and swiped the contents up with two rubbery hands, shoveling it into his mouth.

"Marco, did you just…?" Izo raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to see what he'd do, yoi," Marco commented, grinning when Luffy looked up at him.

Luffy automatically smiled back, then continued grabbing everything in sight.

Ace regarded Marco warily, but Sabo found himself smiling hesitantly, pleased to see how the older man was treating Luffy. He was no longer worried about Thatch or Izo, and though Luffy's overly trusting nature had him automatically at ease with all three pirates, it was still taking some time for Sabo to warm up to Marco.

"If it's in his reach, he'll eat it," Sabo clarified for Marco's benefit. "And pretty much everything is in his reach."

"I wasn't prepared for such a big appetite," Thatch joked, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning sheepishly. "I'm flattered he likes everything, but we're definitely gonna need to restock at Loguetown."

"Sorry," Sabo murmured.

"No, don't worry about it," Thatch said quickly, bringing his hands up in front of him and waving them back and forth to try and show that it wasn't anything to apologize over. "It's not a big deal at all, trust me."

"We don't have any money," Ace's voice was blunt as he looked directly to Thatch, almost challenging him to rescind the offer.

"Well, that's obvious," Izo stated dryly. "You don't even have proper clothing. And when's the last time either of you bathed?"

Ace snapped his mouth shut to glare at Izo, although Sabo had the grace to look flustered.

"We weren't really worried about that," Sabo explained. "But we were out in the rain a few times-"

"He doesn't mean anything by it," Thatch interrupted, scowling at Izo, who simply snorted. "He's just saying it should be obvious we're not expecting anything in return. You're not used to that, we know, but that's just how it is right now."

"If we don't feed you, you'll be unhealthy, and if we don't get you clothes, it'll look like we kidnapped you," Izo said. "If Loguetown wasn't so close, I'd just tear Thatch's clothes apart to make you something presentable-"

"Hey!"

"-but it's not a necessity," Izo finished, ignoring Thatch's pout.

Ace glanced away, but the weight of Marco's gaze had him turning to glare at the older man, almost challenging him. Marco remained silent, regarding Ace with the same curiosity he'd held when moving the food closer to Luffy. At first, Ace tried to ignore it, but every single person save for Luffy felt the tension thickening as Marco refused to avert his gaze.

Ace eventually opened his mouth to snap, only to shut it just as quickly with a childish glare. As irritating as he found the attention, he was trying to be on his best behavior. _They saved Luffy's life,_ he reminded himself, turning his attention back to the food. He and Sabo were able to get plenty for themselves, though they had to hold their plates off the table so Luffy wouldn't automatically scoop them up.

Once all of the food was gone, Thatch swept the dishes up and carried them to the sink. Marco grabbed a few to help, but Izo remained seated.

"Now then," Izo started, "you were going to tell us how you wound up in this mess?"

"It was my fault," Luffy answered, looking up at Izo with an earnest expression, his hands over his round belly. "I was trying to find Ace."

"Idiot," Ace sighed, bringing his fist down on Luffy's head, though it barely bounced off his straw hat. "They don't even know about the fire."

"Oh," Luffy furrowed his brow. "Me and Ace helped Bluejam and his crew set the Gray Terminal on fire-"

"You didn't know," Sabo interrupted, frowning. "Right?"

"But that's not a good reason," Luffy mumbled, looking to his lap.

Ace shoved a hand through his hair, looking frustrated at the idea of Luffy harboring guilt over the choice _he_ had made. "Maybe we should just start at the beginning," he sighed, exhaustion beginning to show again. They'd slept half the day away until Thatch had gathered them for lunch, but despite how much rest he'd gotten, his body still felt sluggish.

Sabo shifted with uncertainty, struggling to keep his face from giving away his anxiety. Despite being the one to agree to telling them, now that he was wide awake and less emotionally drained, it was difficult to keep himself from assuming the worst.

Izo nodded in agreement. "If it would help you talk more openly, I can tell you what I've guessed already," Izo offered. "And trust me when I say you won't surprise us with your sob stories. We've heard them all."

"Okay," Sabo agreed, offering Izo a hesitant smile. He wasn't sure if Izo had seen his discomfort and made the offer explicitly for his sake or not, but he was still grateful for it.

"We know you're not blood-related, but you're brothers," Izo stated plainly. "Just like us."

"Yeah," Sabo nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. He tried not to let it bother him that Thatch looked surprised by those words. Most people would easily assume Ace and Luffy were biological brothers because of their similar features, but Sabo stuck out as the blond with lighter skin. "Ace and I have known each other since we were five. We met Luffy nearly a year ago."

Marco leaned back against the counter, speaking up before Izo could. "We've also guessed that you were born a noble, yoi," he told Sabo. "And before you worry too much about how we'll act about it, I'll tell you now, I was too."

Sabo, who had automatically cringed at the words, found himself looking up with wide blue eyes. "You were?"

Ace's hand had gone around Luffy to rest on Sabo's back, but at Marco's admission, the freckled boy went still. Marco nodded once, carefully watching all three. Luffy was the only one who seemed completely unaffected, still happily patting his full belly.

"Wait, _what?_ How did I not know this? I've known you forever," Thatch protested abruptly, whirling to face Marco. "You never told me that!"

"You didn't ask, yoi," Marco grinned lazily, seemingly enjoying Thatch's tantrum. "You only asked me if I hated them and I said yes."

"But…!" Thatch threw his hands in the air. "Marco, _warning_ next time! You can't just drop a secret like that after all these years and _not_ expect me to get worked up!"

"In all fairness," Marco's lazy grin became a smirk. "It was never a secret, and I _did_ expect you to get worked up, yoi."

"Will you two knock it off?" Izo scowled at them both. "We're trying to have a serious conversation. You two can bicker later."

"How are you so calm? Ugh… Sorry," Thatch mumbled, bowing his head and missing the expressions on Ace and Sabo's faces. Both boys were staring, but while Ace looked uncertain and suspicious, Sabo looked absolutely floored by the exchange.

"I don't like nobles either," Luffy claimed, completely unfazed by the exchange. "They took Sabo away from us, and he doesn't want to be with them. He wants to be free, with us."

"That's…" Sabo's voice cracked for a moment, and he quickly coughed to try and hide it, before placing his hand on Luffy's shoulder and giving him a soft look. "That's right. I'm ashamed to say I was born a noble."

"Sabo," Ace murmured, clenching his jaw and turning to him. No one spoke for several moments, giving Sabo time to compose himself. Thatch was alternating between shooting wounded glances at Marco - whose smug expression had softened at Sabo's admission - and looking to the trio in concern like he wanted to say something to try cheer them up.

Before he could say anything tactless, Luffy broke the silence, his expression curious. "Mango?" he asked.

"Are you still hungry?" Izo questioned, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Thatch burst out laughing, doubling over and holding his stomach. He forgot all about his indignance at the reminder that Luffy was still getting some names wrong. "N-no," he stammered, struggling to hold back his amusement. "He means Marco."

"Mmf," Izo snorted delicately, daring a glance at Marco. Ace and Sabo followed his gaze, both uncertain about how the other man would react. They were both ready to defend Luffy if it looked like he might get angry.

"My name is Marco," Marco answered Luffy. He didn't seem irritated or angered, which had Sabo and Ace relaxing again. "But what is it?"

"You said you hate nobles, but does that mean Sabo too?" Luffy asked seriously. "He's my big brother, and I won't forgive anyone who hates him."

"Ah," Marco shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't worry, Luffy. I don't hate your brothers, yoi."

"Okay," Luffy smiled widely, eyes shining. While he looked and acted like he might not pay very close attention, Marco was positive he'd understood that he hadn't just meant Sabo - that he'd included both brothers in his statement on purpose - and it meant a lot to the rubber boy. "Thanks, Mango!"

Marco chuckled - if only everyone was as easy to please as Luffy - and smiled back. It was the first real smile he'd given in the brothers' presence. "Don't mention it, yoi."

"You really mean it?" Ace asked.

All three adults looked to him. His expression was guarded, gray eyes burning into Marco's own light blue.

"The part about not hating you, or the part about being born a noble?" Marco asked.

"Both."

Marco unfolded his arms, letting his hands rest on the counter behind him as Thatch tactfully went back to washing the dishes. "I mean it, yoi. Who and where we come from doesn't matter. We're pirates, and we all sail the same sea."

Ace held his gaze a moment longer, but he couldn't find any traces that Marco was mocking or patronizing them, and it allowed him to relax a little more.

Sabo took a deep breath, then shakily released it. "I ran away from home when I was five," he admitted. "That's when I met Ace."

"How old are you now?" Izo asked.

"Ten," Sabo answered. "Ace is also ten, and Luffy's seven."

"I'm eleven now," Ace muttered, keeping his gaze averted.

"Eh?" Luffy lifted his head to stare at Ace.

Sabo turned to face him as well, mouth agape. "Wait, what?"

Ace shoved a hand through his hair, sighing. His cheeks reddened, freckles standing out against his flushed skin. "My birthday was earlier this year. It's not a big deal."

"You said birthdays were a big deal!" Luffy protested.

"I said _your_ birthday was a big deal, dummy," Ace argued.

"Oh yeah," Luffy furrowed his brow, then pouted. "But I still wanted to know when it was…"

"Well, that answers that," Sabo sighed. "I was wondering which one of us was older. I'll be eleven soon. Anyway…" he looked back to Izo, continuing before Ace and Luffy could start an argument. "We were stealing from the thugs in the Gray Terminal - that's the trash dump outside the city - and we wound up stealing from one of Bluejam's men by accident."

Luffy's body abruptly snapped back to normal, and he gave a happy sigh. Since he was no longer too sluggish to move around much, he turned in his chair and started climbing into Ace's lap instead. To his credit, Ace took the movement in stride, wrapping his arms around Luffy and helping him get comfortable. It sidetracked Sabo for a brief moment as he caught a flash of Luffy's content smile, which helped set him at ease.

"After that, I moved in with Ace and Luffy and the mountain bandits," Sabo explained. When he noticed Izo's quizzical expression, he smiled. "Dadan is the leader, and she raised Ace-"

"If you want to call it that," Ace muttered, tucking Luffy's head under his chin after pushing the straw hat off to rest on Luffy's back so it wouldn't be in his way.

"-and let the three of us stay with her and the other bandits until we eventually moved out. For, uh, reasons," Sabo glanced at Ace, the two of them sharing a quick glance and cringing. "Before we moved out, during one of our visits to the city, my biological father saw me."

Izo frowned thoughtfully, but didn't interrupt. He didn't seem surprised to hear that Sabo wasn't an orphan.

"We got away that time, but we didn't know he hired Bluejam to help him bring me back," Sabo explained, pain flashing in his eyes. "When we moved out, we made our own special fort in the trees and lived there for probably half a year? I wasn't keeping track… but it was home until a storm hit."

"It wasn't destroyed," Ace spoke up, keeping his voice quiet. Luffy had already fallen asleep, drooling heavily on his shoulder with his arms dangling at his sides and his knees on either side of Ace's hips. Ace had a secure hold on Luffy in case he started to slide, and his posture radiated protectiveness. It was clear he would rather deal with Luffy sleeping in his lap than let anyone take him away. "But we went to the Gray Terminal to find pieces to make repairs. We were ambushed by Bluejam and his crew."

"And the guards from High Town," Sabo added bitterly. He swallowed, fighting back a wave of shame. "If Bluejam hadn't had the gun, we probably could have gotten away."

"There's no use beating yourself up about it now," Izo reminded him.

"I know," Sabo looked to him with pain in his eyes. "But it still makes me angry thinking about it. I had to trade myself for Ace and Luffy or that man would have had them killed. I even dropped the telescope I found for Luffy…"

Ace exhaled loudly, but he didn't try to argue about whether or not he and Luffy could have made it if Sabo had run. In the heat of the moment, he'd told Sabo to go, but there was no point in denying now that Sabo had saved their lives. "You actually found a telescope for him?"

"Yeah… I was thinking about how excited he would have been," Sabo lowered his gaze to the table. "One of those guards stepped on it and broke it, though. I'll get him a brand new one sometime."

"We'll need one for our ship anyway," Ace added. "Don't worry about it right now."

Sabo lifted his head, then smiled and scooted into Luffy's vacant chair so he was sitting next to both of his brothers. "I spent some time locked up in High Town. I couldn't leave because I knew it would put my brothers in danger."

"Luffy and I were helping Bluejam while he was gone," Ace took over, keeping his gaze on the table. The background noise of Thatch washing dishes had vanished, and the weight of their silence made him uncomfortable. "I was trying to distract Luffy from Sabo being gone, and earn some money. Sabo and I had a pirate fund. That's the treasure Luffy was talking about before. We'd been saving for six years, and we planned to use it to set out to sea and become pirates. When Bluejam offered us the money to help out, we didn't know we were helping set out things like oil and gunpowder. I still don't know exactly why they were burning the Gray Terminal down, just that they were."

"It was because a Tenryuubito was visiting," Sabo answered, looking up. "The royals wanted to impress the Tenryuubito by erasing everything they thought was unsightly. The nobles all knew about it… no one was bothered by it." He clenched his fists, expression darkening.

"You used that word before," Ace pointed out, frowning.

"Jeez," Thatch breathed. "A Tenryuubito here in East Blue?"

Ace tore his gaze from Sabo, frowning at the three adult pirates when he noticed the grim expressions on their faces.

"It's not important right now, Ace," Sabo said.

"But that's the one who shot you down, right?" Ace's eyes darkened. "This 'Tenryuubito' tried to kill you."

"Shot you down?" Izo echoed.

Sabo closed his eyes for a moment, the smell of smoke assaulting his senses and causing his wounds to ache, almost as if they were searing into his skin all over again. It was Ace's hand moving to rest on his arm that drew him out of it, and he shifted closer to his brothers with a soft sigh. "Yeah. I used the Tenryuubito's arrival as a distraction to sneak out and steal a boat so I could set out to sea and find freedom. The next thing I know, Ace is shouting my name and I'm surrounded by fire…"

"That's not surprising," Thatch muttered bitterly. "The Tenryuubito think they're gods and they have the right to kill anyone they want for any excuse. I don't know what disgusts me more, that they exist or that the government lets them get away with it."

"Thatch," Marco looked to him, with a warning note in his voice.

"Sorry," Thatch turned away, clenching his fists. "I hate them."

"I'm wary of anyone who doesn't hate them," Izo added, looking to the brothers.

"That's how Sabo got hurt," Ace spoke up, sensing Izo wanted them to continue before Thatch - or himself for that matter - started to lose focus. "But Luffy was already gone by then. To make a long story short, me and Luffy were tied up on Bluejam's ship during the fire. While it was on fire," Ace clenched his jaw for a moment, tightening his arm around Luffy, who gave a happy sigh and snuggled closer in his sleep. "Bluejam thought he and his crew weren't going to be considered trash like the rest of us, but the nobles betrayed them. Even though we got ourselves untied, we couldn't find our way out before those bastards caught up. They'd lost their minds."

"Ace," Luffy mumbled, rubbing his face back and forth on Ace's shoulder in his sleep and causing the drool to go down Ace's arm. With a patient sigh, Ace shifted Luffy again so he'd stop squirming, settling on having Luffy's cheek pressed against his chest with his face angled towards Sabo.

Once Luffy settled back down, Ace lifted his gaze, flushing when he realized all eyes were on him. His blush only darkened when he saw the softness in their expressions, like they'd witnessed an intimate moment. "Something happened," he admitted. "I don't know how to explain it. I don't think it even makes sense."

"Luffy was threatened in some way?" Marco guessed, leaning away from the counter and locking eyes with the freckled boy.

Ace hesitated, nodding after a moment. "Bluejam's men had us trapped, and when he started badmouthing Sabo, we both lost our tempers. Luffy actually got free."

Sabo narrowed his eyes. When Ace had explained it to him, he hadn't elaborated. He'd said he couldn't explain it, and Sabo had been too exhausted to push. Now that Ace was trying to make sense of it, he found himself almost desperate to hear the rest.

"We only had our pipes to defend us," Ace continued in a quiet tone. "They had swords. Luffy… he got hurt. The sword went right through his pipe and cut his head. There was a lot of blood, and I remember he was screaming and rolling around on the ground."

Thatch nearly dented the sink, hissing and letting go before the metal became permanently disfigured. He quickly shook his hand and crossed his arms over his chest instead, muscles tense from how tightly he was wound.

"The bastard was going to kill Luffy," Ace explained, his voice strained as his eyes flickered to the sleeping boy. "I remember screaming at him, and then everything seemed to freeze. Like we were underwater or something. I don't know how else to explain it, but when that feeling went away, Bluejam and Luffy were the only ones still awake."

"Was it the first time you'd ever felt that way?" Izo asked.

"Yeah," Ace narrowed his eyes for a moment, then lifted his gaze to look at the older pirates. "Does it sound crazy?"

"Absolutely," Marco answered easily. "But not for the reason you think, yoi. You just described using haki - a kind of haki very few people have - and at your age, using it at all is damn impressive. We're not surprised, though."

"Why not?" Sabo asked hesitantly.

"Because he used it last night," Thatch explained, struggling to offer a smile of reassurance when he was still furious with the situation Ace had described. "When he thought I was attacking you. All of us felt it, but it wasn't strong enough to do anything to us."

"If you want, we can help you understand what it is later," Marco offered.

Ace opened his mouth, then closed it, an unreadable expression on his face. It looked as though he planned to protest on principle.

"Ace," Marco said, causing the other to look at him. "If you're worried about hurting your brothers with it, it is possible, yoi. Uncontrolled haki can hit everyone near you. At the same time, using it at your age isn't common. Unless you're in an extreme situation again, you probably wouldn't run the risk. You don't have to learn about it if you don't want to, and you don't have to worry that _not_ learning about it could hurt one of your brothers, yoi."

Ace sagged in relief, then shifted himself a little closer to Sabo while being careful not to jostle Luffy. He didn't express his gratitude out loud, but he was sure Marco had seen it in his eyes. "After that, Bluejam almost killed me," he said, and despite the content of his story, he seemed completely relaxed now. "Dadan and the other bandits showed up to help us."

"But you and Dadan were separated from Luffy?" Izo asked, recalling Luffy's tearful claims from the night before.

"Yeah, we fought Bluejam while the others got Luffy to safety," Ace sighed. "But Dadan got hurt helping me get out of the fire, and the Gray Terminal was swarming with guards from the city. They were killing survivors. It took us days to get back."

He moved his hand up Luffy's back, lightly knocking the straw hat that nestled there. "He never goes anywhere without this hat. It's his treasure," Ace explained. "So none of the bandits even thought to check if he was really sleeping in our room or not when they saw a lump under the blankets with this hat at the pillow."

"He left it there so they wouldn't stop him," Izo stated.

"I'm actually impressed he thought of it," Sabo admitted, reaching up to lightly stroke Luffy's hair. It earned him a happy sigh from the sleeping boy. "He usually doesn't think anything through, or make plans. He must have been really desperate not to get caught."

"I didn't even have a chance to change my clothes or get anything to eat before Makino-san showed up," Ace said.

"Makino-san took care of Luffy before he came to live with the bandits," Sabo clarified.

"She was there when Bluejam showed up Windmill Village and used Luffy as a hostage to steal a boat," Ace's voice came out in a growl. "During the fire, I'd tried telling him where the pirate fund was to get him to let me and Luffy go. That's the only reason Bluejam was in the forest too."

"So you heard Luffy had been kidnapped, and then you snuck into the city to get Sabo so the two of you could rescue him?" Izo concluded. There was no need to make them repeat the incident with the Tenryuubito, for their sakes and Thatch's.

"Yeah," Ace nodded.

"Do Dadan and Makino know you're out here? I mean, I assume they know you're out here, but…" Thatch trailed off.

"They know," Ace answered, turning to Thatch. "Dadan let me leave, and Makino-san told me to be careful. We want to send them a letter when we get to Loguetown so they know we're okay and that we're not coming back."

Sabo nodded in agreement. "I'll miss them, but I can't go back to the Goa Kingdom. After what happened…"

"We'll help you get a letter sent," Thatch promised. "Do you have any other family you want to contact?"

Ace and Sabo exchanged a glance, clearly hesitant to answer.

"There's Jiji," Ace responded after a moment of careful consideration. "But Dadan can tell him."

"He's a marine," Sabo clarified, squirming a little. "He won't be happy with us for leaving."

"I really hope we don't run into him. I know Makino-san tried to contact him, but he doesn't come back very often so I have no idea when he'll actually get the message or make his way here."

"Well, even if he does find you, we'll help you get away if that's what you want," Thatch claimed, ignoring the glare Izo shot in his direction. "I mean, it's not like the marines like us much anyway."

"Thank you," Sabo allowed himself to smile again, looking over at Thatch.

"Well, now you know," Ace cut in, glancing to the adults and then back to Luffy.

"Mm," Izo agreed. "You three can go explore the ship or go back to the room if you want. We'll let you know when we dock. After we get you new clothes, you _will_ bathe."

"O-okay," Sabo stammered, blushing at the stern order.

"Whatever," Ace agreed nonchalantly. "Here, Sabo, take him."

Sabo jumped down from the chair and held his arms out for Luffy. Ace was particularly careful with moving him. Even though Luffy often slept like a log, he didn't want to risk waking him up, and he didn't want to drop him on Sabo either. The blond was hiding it well, but it was obvious his injuries were still causing him constant discomfort.

None of the older pirates offered to help - even though Thatch clearly wanted to - having figured out that even if it would make things easier, the two older brothers were determined to take care of Luffy on their own. As soon as Sabo had a firm hold, Ace jumped down and knelt, allowing Sabo to drape him over his back.

"How does he drool this much?" Ace complained, standing back up.

"At least he's not chewing this time," Sabo joked, grinning.

Izo waited until the boys had gone - clearly heading back to Thatch's cabin to let Luffy sleep - before turning to Thatch and Marco.

"Fuck," Thatch swore, his friendly expression melting into one of anger. "They're just kids. All this talk about finding freedom and using haki to stop people from killing their little brother… it makes me sick."

"I thought they were older," Izo admitted. "I thought Luffy was younger, but Ace and Sabo seemed older."

"I don't care if that's too young for the New World, _or_ Paradise," Thatch muttered. "I will personally babysit all three of them if I have to. We can't let them go back to being alone."

"We know you have a big heart, but don't be a moron," Izo scolded. "There's no way you can babysit three volatile little boys until they can defend themselves. We're not talking about a happy little village, Thatch."

"It's probably safer on the Moby Dick," Thatch argued. "Villages get raided all the time. Only completely suicidal pirates attack us at home, and even then no one ever really gets hurt."

"I'm not disagreeing with the idea of taking them home, you already know that!"

"Well it sounded like a disagreement, so I apologize!"

"Then why does it still sound like you're arguing with me?!"

"That's a really good question!" Thatch snapped in frustration, throwing his hands into the air.

"Are you two done, yoi?" Marco asked, raising his eyebrow at them.

Thatch shifted at the admonishing tone, and even Izo had the grace to look embarrassed for a moment. Neither one enjoyed being scolded, after all.

"We'll take them to Oyaji," Marco stated firmly. "We'll explain to him what they've been through, and that Ace has Haoshoku Haki. Along with him, we have a devil fruit user and a former noble with nowhere to return to. If they can't stay with us, then Oyaji will find a place for them. You _both_ know that."

"What if they really don't want to stay?" Thatch asked, looking to Marco for reassurance.

"They'll come around," Izo answered, examining his nails and sounding sure of himself, even though his brothers knew he wasn't.

"Ace is the only one openly opposing the idea," Marco reminded them both. "I have a feeling he'll change his mind once he realizes he can trust us. I have no idea how long that'll take. Thatch, I swear, do _not_ try to rush him, yoi."

"I would never," Thatch pouted, placing a hand over his heart.

"Don't be an idiot," Izo chimed in.

"Still glad we're here?" Marco couldn't resist teasing, lips quirking in a lazy smirk.

Thatch sighed dramatically, turning away to absentmindedly wipe down the counters. "Sadly, yes."

* * *

...

* * *

Light blue eyes narrowed, a look of disgust rippling in the reflection as one foot touched the water. The growing frustration boiled over in an instant, and he brought his hand down, slapping it against the water's surface to distort the image as much as possible. The action was immediately followed by a sharp wince. It took everything he had to muffle his yelp of pain, but it didn't matter how much he softened the sound. Someone heard it.

Someone always heard it.

He scrunched up automatically. The sound had drawn one of the others to come check on him, just like he'd feared.

"I'm fine," he muttered immediately. "Yes, it still hurts, no I don't want to lie down, no I don't need to have anyone look me over, and no, I don't want to talk about it."

"Yes, you're still blaming yourself?"

He scowled furiously at the addendum, shooting his brother the most indignant glare he could manage.

The older man held his hands up. "Hey, easy there. I'm not trying to start a fight. You know it wasn't your fault, right?"

"Thank you, it's only the two-hundred and tenth time I've heard it since we got to Fishman Island," he griped in response, turning his gaze back to the water. The ripples had finally stopped, giving him a clear view of unruly tawny hair and bandages wrapped around his forehead. Even the bright colors of the coral all around him did nothing to help cheer him up.

"Once you recover, we'll increase your lessons to four times a week. How about that?"

"Thanks."

"We could play a prank?"

"You're terrible at pranks."

The other man sighed. "Do you want me to leave you alone then?"

"Yeah. I want to be alone right now. Just," he quickly turned as his brother started to leave, "if we're ready to leave ahead of schedule, come get me?"

He tried not to ignore the heat rising on his cheeks as the older man smiled, flashing a toothy grin that scared their enemies but would always seem welcoming to his brothers.

"Oyaji isn't leaving you here, if that's what you're worried about."

"It would be easier than hauling everyone around on my account…" the younger boy winced at how petulant he sounded. "Thanks, Vista. But I do want to be alone right now."

"Keep your chin up, Haruta," Vista reached up to remove his top hat, plopping it on Haruta's head and chuckling when it slid down over his eyes. "You can show off your battle scars to Thatch once Marco and Izo drag him back."

Haruta grumbled, pushing the top hat up but not removing it. "Scars are cool anyway."

Vista headed off with another chuckle, knowing damn well that none of Haruta's wounds would actually leave scars.

* * *

...

* * *

"What is that idiot _thinking?!"_ With an irritated scowl, the seething man slammed a fist on his desk, leveling his gaze at the shaking marine delivering the news. "How long ago did he leave?"

"A-ah, just a few hours ago, Fleet Admiral Sengoku," the marine stammered. "He received a message that he was needed in East Blue and he took off - we barely got an answer out of him as it is!"

Sengoku reached up to remove his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the headache, even though he knew it was no use. "Of all the times for him to go to East Blue…" he replaced his glasses, fixing his narrow eyes on the marine again. "For now, we do nothing. We'll keep scouts on the lookout. Notify me _immediately_ if the Moby Dick surfaces."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Luffy, stay close!"

It was probably the tenth time they'd heard Ace trying to keep Luffy from wandering off, and like the previous nine times, it had very little effect. It didn't help that they'd arrived right in the middle of some sort of event, with street vendors selling toys and treats that seemed specifically placed to entice children into pressuring their parents to spend money. The rubbery boy was dashing from stall to stall, trying to get a closer look at everything while Ace and Sabo did their best to yank him back without stretching his arms in a way that would draw unwanted attention.

"I forgot this might be happening," Izo admitted, looking around with a scowl. Since the streets were busy, more than a few heads had turned at their arrival. Marco had buttoned his shirt to conceal his mark, and they'd lowered the flag on their ship, but the trio of healing boys in ill-fitting clothes still garnered more attention than Izo liked. "I'm going to go get them some clothes."

"I'll go get the supplies," Thatch offered. "We probably shouldn't stick around here very long."

"Guess I'll watch them, yoi," Marco said, casting a sideways glance at their charges. Izo's stitchwork would have held up had it been any other child, but since eating, Luffy's energy had shot beyond their expectations and the shirt Izo had sewn to fit him better was sliding off one shoulder already. They weren't supposed to be straying too far from the docks, but Luffy was excited to see every single booth.

"Hey, Mango?" Luffy asked, avoiding yet another attempt by his brothers to wrangle him and somehow slipping free of both their grasps. He stopped at Marco's feet, tilting his head back to look at him.

"Hm? And it's Marco."

"Why is there a festival?" Luffy questioned. "We only had festivals like this on holidays, but it's not a holiday."

"Oh," Marco shrugged. "Who knows? It probably has something to do with the Pirate King."

"The Pirate King?" Luffy echoed, eyes shining and face lighting up with a smile. He went up on his tiptoes, causing Marco to chuckle. Light blue eyes narrowed imperceptibly when Ace and Sabo both tensed.

"This is the town he was born in," Marco explained. "And the town he was executed in. There's no telling what they're celebrating."

Ace scowled, moving forward and grabbing Luffy's arm. "Come on, let's get out of here. It's noisy."

"But Ace-" Luffy started to whine.

"I said it's _noisy!"_ Ace practically shouted, giving Luffy's arm a sharp tug. It was the most aggressive Marco had seen him act in Luffy's presence, which was unsettling to say the least.

"Luffy." Sabo didn't have to give an explanation or try to bargain. His tone seemed to have the desired effect, and Marco could only observe as the rubber boy met Sabo's eyes and seemed to go docile, nodding. Ace's posture relaxed a little as well, but his expression was dark and hateful and he wouldn't look at any of them.

"Okay," Luffy agreed. "Ne, Ace, want to go watch the sea? We can go back to the docks!"

"Sure, whatever," Ace mumbled, tugging Luffy alongside him as he tried to navigate the streets and avoid the crowd. His grip would have easily bruised a regular boy, but Luffy's rubber arm simply adjusted to the pressure without him even noticing.

Marco and Sabo followed wordlessly, although Marco couldn't help but notice Luffy's forlorn glances at some of the food vendors they passed. He supposed it wasn't a surprise, given how much the boy ate on the ship when allowed, or the fact that Luffy was only walking away from the festivities for Ace's sake.

The vendors stretched out along every street. It had to be bad luck that they'd arrived in Loguetown on some sort of anniversary or event. Not only were they trying to keep a low profile, but something about the Pirate King had the young trio on edge, and Marco knew it was far too early to ask them why.

All he could be certain of was that it was Ace's issue, and it was serious enough to rein Luffy in with little more than a stern reminder from Sabo.

When they reached the docks again, the boys sat where they could look over the water, both older brothers keeping a hold on the younger so he wouldn't fall in. The mood was still darker than Marco preferred, and he glanced around to see if there was anything he could use as a distraction to cheer them up. The closest vendor was selling flavored ice treats, and on a whim, Marco headed over to purchase some.

"I wonder where Mango's going," Luffy piped up.

"His name is Marco," Sabo corrected, frowning and watching Marco walk away. "And maybe he wants some time to himself? Or he's giving us privacy?"

"I want to leave," Ace muttered, glaring down at the water. "I didn't know _this_ was the place."

Luffy opened his mouth, but Sabo quickly interrupted. "Luffy, we shouldn't talk about it here. Wait until we're back on the boat and no one's listening."

"Why?" Luffy asked, frowning. He wanted to try and cheer Ace up as soon as possible.

"Because people here might start to hate Ace if you talk about it and they hear," Sabo explained in the simplest terms he could think of. "And even if those people don't matter, we don't want to cause a scene."

"Oh…" Luffy sucked his lower lip in, then scooted closer to Ace and wrapped his rubber arms around the older boy multiple times. "I'll never hate Ace."

"Idiot!" Ace scowled, but he didn't try to get free or push Luffy off. "I don't need a hug."

Sabo chuckled, knowing that reason wouldn't be enough to deter Luffy, but his chuckles faded when a shadow fell over them. He immediately tensed, realizing Luffy was using his ability. Ace realized it too, abruptly shoving Luffy off so his arms retracted. Both older brothers turned to see who was casting the shadow, identical distrustful glares aimed at the large stranger.

He could have been a pirate or a merchant, but there was no discernible trait to alert them to which it was. For all intents and purposes, he seemed like a normal adult.

Luffy twisted to look as well, still pouting from being pushed away, but his eyes focused on a meat skewer the man was holding, drool already building up in his mouth.

"What do you want?" Ace demanded, not caring if he was being impolite.

"You boys look like you could use a warm place to sleep," the man offered with a kind smile that made the hairs on the back of Ace and Sabo's neck rise. "When's the last time you had a proper meal?"

"We just had lunch," Luffy declared with a trusting smile. "Are you gonna eat that? Can I have it?"

"Oh, this?" The man held the skewer up, smile widening. "Afraid I can't give it to you, but if you're hungry you can come with me to my ship and I'll have my woman cook you something."

"Yay, food!" Luffy jumped up, but Ace and Sabo each grabbed one of his arms, jumping to their feet as well.

"Luffy, no," Ace snapped. "We're not going with this guy."

"You _just_ ate," Sabo reminded him. "You can ask Thatch for more when he gets back!"

"But this nice Ossan has food!" Luffy protested, struggling when his brothers started to forcibly drag him away. He planted his feet, causing his arms to stretch as they tugged.

"Luffy!" Ace snarled in frustration, pulling on the rubbery limb in an attempt to gain leverage. "You idiot, you can't just trust anyone who offers you food!"

Sabo winced, actually losing ground as Luffy tried to go after the meat skewer. "Bloody hell, he got his strength back for sure!"

The man smiled kindly at them, but it was the same fake smile Sabo had seen in High Town and his instincts screamed danger. They could _not_ let Luffy go with him.

"Luffy, I'm serious!" Ace tugged harder, yanking Luffy back a couple inches.

"Don't be so stubborn," the man chuckled. "I just want to help."

"We don't need your help. Go away," Sabo demanded. He knew they only needed to stall long enough for Luffy's arms to retract so they could drag him back to the ship, but Luffy's desire for food was giving him more stamina than usual, and his arms were still stretching.

The man extended one hand towards Luffy, but before Ace could do more than snarl in warning, poised to attack, a tray of assorted shaved ice was thrust in front of Luffy's face, derailing him from his quest for the meat. Luffy blinked, and the man stumbled backwards at the unexpected appearance.

"What's this?" Luffy asked, no longer pulling against his brothers.

"Shaved ice, yoi," Marco answered in a lazy drawl. His tone was nonchalant, but his eyes were icy, focused on the man who had been trying to lure Luffy away. Ace automatically shivered at the dangerous aura their chaperone was projecting.

They let go of Luffy's arms, which snapped back into place, allowing him to take the tray from Marco. "Ace, Sabo, there's lots of different colors!"

"Why don't you go wait on the ship?" Marco suggested, taking a step towards the very nervous man.

"Okay!" Luffy agreed brightly, already eating one of the cold treats. "Thanks, Mango!"

"Marco," Marco corrected absently, lips curving into a very dangerous smirk. Luffy might not have thought anything of it, but his brothers could easily tell that Marco wasn't even talking to Luffy now. He was introducing himself to the man. "Marco, the Phoenix."

The man went pale, dropping the skewer - which Luffy snagged automatically before it hit the ground - and taking a step back.

"Come on, Luffy," Ace mumbled, putting his hand on Luffy's back and guiding him back towards the ship. His eyes were unreadable when he looked up at Marco, and for just a moment, he could have sworn he saw the light blue of Marco's eyes change to _fire._ He had to tear his gaze away as they left, suppressing a shudder at the tension in the air, before looking down at Luffy.

Half the shaved ice cups were already empty. "And don't eat it all by yourself, idiot!"

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Mama birb is angry! And not to worry, no one forgot about sending a letter. Also timelinewise, this would be directly prior to Fisher Tiger's death, a year after Corazon's death, and sometime in late February/early March.**

 **To the guest reviewers: Y'all are lovely! Thank you so much! 'Mango' is sticking for a bit longer, and Garp has finally been notified of Luffy's kidnapping, so… we'll see what happens :3**

 **That Random Guy: Kyaahhh don't make me blush xD (too late) I'm so excited, you have no idea :3 The friend I'm moving in with just finished the Skypiea arc so I'm gonna be watching One Piece with her when I get there. Marineford is gonna hurt (AGAIN ; ; ) And top hats are indeed classy. You've become 'That Random Dapper Guy' in my head.**

 **SEE YOU GUYS ON MY BIRTHDAY!**

 **~Mithril**


	10. It Takes Time To Adjust

**A/N: I am so sorry I didn't get to reply to like, any reviews ; ; But all of my stuff has been hauled and packed away, I am ready to get on an airplane, and I TURNED OLDER TODAY XD I am a relic of a forgotten era.**

 **I will get back to the reviewers this time, I promise ; ; Thank you all SO much, your kind words and encouragements really helped me deal with the packing and family drama around here. Also thank you for the early birthday wishes! Let's hope today is better than the hell that was yesterday :X**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani for being the best beta ever and teaching me all the British slang I don't understand. ilu!**

 **Now to prepare myself for an all day airport funfest xD**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 10: It Takes Time To Adjust_

* * *

"Ace? did you eat too fast? You look really sick," Luffy pointed out. He scrunched his face, struggling with himself for a moment before he held up the last frosty treat, half it already gone and some of it still decorating his cheeks. "Do you want this?"

Ace looked down at him, then sighed, reaching out to wipe Luffy's face off with the hem of his shirt. It was dirty anyway. "You can have it. Try not to get any more on your face, though."

"Thanks, Ace!" Luffy cheered, immediately devouring the last of the shaved ice with enthusiasm. There had been six cups, but Ace and Sabo had barely eaten any. When they _had_ taken a cup each, they'd only eaten half before they'd wound up letting Luffy finish them; Ace because he wasn't hungry and Sabo because he couldn't resist Luffy.

Ace sighed, dropping his shirt back into place and ignoring the damp feeling against his midsection. They'd settled on the deck of the modest ship that had become a temporary home as of late, keeping an eye out for any of the older pirates. Marco wasn't in their direct line of sight, so they didn't even see what had become of the unsettling stranger.

All they truly understood was that the man had been a threat - a danger - to Luffy, and that Marco was going to be the one to take care of it.

"Are you okay?" Sabo questioned, keeping his voice low so Luffy wouldn't notice. "You're really pale."

"I'll be fine," Ace answered, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just want everyone to hurry up so we can go."

Sabo nodded wordlessly, leaning on the railing and keeping an eye out. They'd discussed possibly staying in Loguetown while Luffy had been sleeping, but that wasn't an option anymore. They needed to get as far away from Loguetown as quickly as possible before Ace lashed out or lost control.

Their encounter with the unsettling man had them both on edge as well. They were used to being able to keep Luffy out of serious danger on their own, but neither of them had anticipated having to fight against Luffy _himself_ for his safety. They were used to him _listening_ in a fight, or at least knowing when to yell for their help. Living in a secluded area had done little to prepare them for Luffy's trusting nature amidst a town full of strangers and liars. Ace was still shaken from learning about his connection to Loguetown, but Sabo had seen his stress increase from dealing with that man - that _predator,_ while Luffy had resisted their efforts to keep him safe.

The only thing confusing him now was how much calmer Ace seemed in comparison to how he'd acted on the docks. He'd expected Ace to be harsher with Luffy, scowling and shoving them both away, but Ace was being _patient._ He'd even cleaned Luffy's face, something he'd never actually done on the mountain when Sabo had been around to take care of it.

"That was tasty!" Luffy proclaimed, stacking the empty cup inside the others and bouncing on his heels. His eyes were shining as he looked to his brothers, seeming completely oblivious to their stress. "Ne, Ace, Sabo?"

"We don't have more," Ace answered automatically, his tone flat.

"Oh, I know that," Luffy answered before Sabo could add to the conversation. He bounced closer, abruptly winding his arms around his freckled brother's waist and pressing his face to his chest.

"Oi, what is it?" Ace asked, looking down at him and automatically wrapping his arms around Luffy's thin shoulders.

"I made you mad," Luffy explained, snuggling close. "I don't know why you got mad, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't be making you mad when we're stuck in a place you really don't wanna be."

Ace and Sabo's eyes widened. They exchanged a quick glance before Ace looked down at Luffy, a soft and uncertain expression on his face. "Luffy…"

"I really wanna see the place the Pirate King was born," Luffy continued. "But I'll see it some day with my crew, and I won't complain if we leave really fast because I want Ace to be happy again. Leaving will make him happy, right, Sabo?"

Sabo shifted closer, reaching out to put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Right. And we weren't mad at you earlier. You just need to listen to us," he said, since Ace looked choked up at Luffy's declaration.

"But that Ossan had food," Luffy protested, looking up at Sabo with wide eyes. "Why wouldn't you let me have it?"

"Luffy," Ace's irritation was back, but Sabo interrupted before Ace could start arguing with him.

"You have to trust us. If we say no, there's a good reason. This isn't like Windmill Village where everyone's nice because they care about you." Sabo frowned, trying to think of how best to explain the situation to Luffy without being too hard on him. As much as they wanted Luffy to exercise caution from time to time, neither one of them wanted him to completely lose his trusting nature. "You're going to be the Pirate King _someday,_ but until you're strong enough to set out on your own, you need to let us protect you."

"Oh…" Luffy scrunched his face, struggling with those words, before he nodded. "So if Ace and Sabo tell me I can't have food, it's because it could be dangerous or not tasty?"

Ace rolled his eyes, sighing. "Something like that. Just, don't trust any random person who tells you to trust them, Luffy. Not until we say it's okay."

Luffy nodded earnestly, before pausing. He tilted his head to one side, then the other, before twisting to look up at Ace. "Ne, Ace?" He turned his gaze to Sabo. "Sabo?"

"Yes?" Sabo asked, giving Luffy his full attention.

"We can trust Thatchy and Mango and Izo, right?"

Sabo immediately looked to Ace, uncertainty in his features for how the other would respond, but Ace barely hesitated as he moved one hand to rest on Luffy's head. The straw felt coarse, reminding him of the days he spent clutching the hat as if holding it tightly enough would somehow let Luffy know they were coming to find him, or help them find him faster. "Yes," Ace answered. "We can trust those three."

"Good, because I really like them," Luffy chirped.

"Me too," Sabo admitted, leaning against the railing again and looking at Ace.

"I don't know how I feel about them," Ace answered the unspoken question. "But we _can_ trust them." His gray eyes narrowed at nothing in particular as he recalled the way Marco had just _appeared_ when it had almost gotten violent earlier. Ace had been ready to launch himself at the man with his bare hands - he really needed to replace his pipe - but then Marco had been _there,_ and his tone, his posture, his expression, it had been…

 _Territorial._

It was almost as if he'd been staking some kind of claim over them, warning anyone else who might try to cause them trouble. It had been completely foreign to Ace in terms of having someone react that way on his behalf, but he'd recognized the intent. He'd gone over that moment countless times since they'd made it back to the ship, thinking back to the fury he'd seen in Marco's eyes, shoving it to the back of his mind each time so he could write it off without feeling indebted in any way.

He couldn't shove it back now, not after telling Luffy to trust them.

"But you don't hate them," Luffy said knowingly.

"I don't hate them," Ace sighed, shaking his head as if would help dispel his thoughts. "I just don't know _what_ to think right now."

"I think trusting them is the right choice," Sabo glanced to Ace, catching his eye and giving him a serious look. "And maybe… maybe it wouldn't hurt to consider their offer."

Ace tensed, but he didn't immediately argue. He'd asked Sabo to be his voice of reason, to be the one to help him make any important judgment calls while he worked on feeling like _himself_ again, but this was the first time Sabo's opinion differed from his own.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," he said instead, absently wrapping his arms around Luffy again and leaning back against the railing. "But we'll talk about it later, okay?"

"Okay," Sabo agreed with a tentative smile.

* * *

...

* * *

"It was horrible! And he just…!"

The woman scurried, keeping her head down as she passed the two men, clinging to her companion's arm.

"I never imagined the rumors of Marco the Phoenix being in East Blue could be true," the other woman whispered back. When the duo gave pause, turning their attention to the couple, she pulled her frightened girlfriend closer, narrowing her eyes.

"Couldn't help but overhear," Thatch said with a smile he assured himself was charming. "You said Marco the Phoenix is in East Blue?"

"Yes," both women relaxed a little at his smile, though they continued to hold each other. "He's here in Loguetown!"

"Did you see him?" Izo questioned, knowing full well it was more than a glance from the way the women were acting.

"He just killed a man at the docks," the first woman explained, her eyes large with fright. "It was terrifying!"

"Killed a man?" Thatch echoed. His eyes widened. "Was he alone?"

"Yes," the second woman answered. "It was done in completely cold blood. He showed no mercy! You would do well to steer clear of the docks until he moves on!"

"Thanks," Thatch gave a sweeping bow to both women before straightening and nodding to Izo. He was pulling a rather large cart of provisions with one hand, and his other held the bags Izo had accumulated while shopping. "Let's hurry."

Izo nodded, falling back into step beside him as they headed directly for the docks.

"Where do you think the boys are? Do you think they're hurt?" Thatch worried, already chewing his lower lip and thinking up worst case scenarios.

"I think they're back on the ship if Marco has half a brain in his head, which you _know_ he does," Izo replied, rolling his eyes. "I'm just wondering what that man did to cause Marco to skip straight to the kill."

Thatch's eyes darkened. Of the three of them, Marco was the least likely to act rashly or on impulse. When it came to defending their family, every single one of them could easily take a life, but while everyone knew Thatch had to be pushed over the edge before he took that route, Marco usually only did so in response to a direct and _serious_ threat to one of his brothers.

"I hope the boys are okay," was all Thatch could say in response, quickening his pace.

When they reached the docks, both froze for a moment, taking in the sight. Marco was standing near the water with his hands in his pockets, stance casual and shirt fluttering open to proudly display his mark. He barely turned at their approach, but the slight incline of his head told them he knew they were there.

"Ready to go, yoi?" Marco asked, his tone every bit as casual as his stance.

They moved closer, pausing again once they'd closed the gap and gotten a good look at the blond, whose eyes were focused on the water.

"Yes," Izo answered, placing a hand on his hip and shifting his stance like he was trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

Thatch said it for him. "You have blood on your cheek. And some on your shoulder."

Marco faced them, raising an eyebrow.

"And it's gross?" Thatch offered, trying to be helpful.

It was hardly rare for any of them to come away from a battle with bloodstains, but they _were_ about to go be around three children, and disposing of that man had _not_ been a battle.

Marco shrugged, blue flames rolling off his shoulders with the motion. They licked at his clothes, illuminating the area for a brief moment as the blood sizzled and burned away, leaving no trace on his body. "Must have gotten on me while I was cleaning up the trash in this town, yoi."

"Wanna talk about it?" Thatch offered.

"No," Marco reached up with one hand, shoving it through his hair and sighing. "The boys are on the ship. I'll be there in a minute."

"Don't get into anymore trouble," Izo reminded him, frowning. "You already have people talking about you killing a man."

"Trust me," Marco snorted, turning and heading for the vendors. "He wasn't a man, yoi."

"Good thing you took care of it then," Thatch muttered, expression darkening again. He really wanted to go check on the boys.

"Oh," Marco paused, glancing over his shoulder at them. "Something's wrong with Ace. Not physically wrong, yoi. He's just agitated and snapping at everyone."

"So the guy you killed messed with Luffy?" Izo guessed.

"Sort of. But it started before that," Marco frowned. "Just use discretion, yoi."

"Which means don't let Thatch put his foot in his mouth and start chewing," Izo translated dryly.

"Hey!" Thatch pouted, but he didn't protest, dragging the cart along to hurry back to the ship. He was more anxious than ever to make sure the boys were doing alright. The first one they saw as the ship came into view was Sabo; the blond was leaning over the railing and looking their way. Next to him was Ace, also leaning, though facing away from them. As Sabo smiled and nudged Ace, causing him to look over his shoulder, Thatch and Izo were able to make out a pair of small, bandaged hands linked behind Ace's neck.

"We're back," Izo called unnecessarily as they neared.

"Where's Marco?" Sabo asked, his smile fading a little.

Ace didn't speak, but both older pirates were pleased to see worry in his gray eyes as well, taking it as a sign that Ace was beginning to warm up to Marco.

"We ran into him at the docks," Thatch answered, grinning widely when he saw Luffy's head pop up over one of Ace's shoulders.

"Is Mango getting us more treats?" Luffy asked hopefully. "That shaved ice was soooooo tasty!"

"Probably not," Ace answered, turning away from Thatch and Izo again.

"I picked up plenty of groceries," Thatch said without missing a beat, allowing Izo to go in front of him on the ramp. "So I can make some shaved ice later if you want."

"Yay, Thatchy!" Luffy cheered, throwing his hands into the air for a moment and leaning backwards. He didn't fall, since his legs were wrapped several times around Ace's waist, and Ace had his arms securely wound around Luffy in return.

"Did you get our letter sent?" Sabo questioned, turning so he continued facing Thatch and Izo as they boarded.

"No," Thatch admitted. "The festival basically closed everything down, but I have a backup plan. And, I thought of something even better."

"What?" Ace asked, frowning at them.

"Well, after Izo gets you guys cleaned up and wearing clothes that fit you, how about we take a picture? That way it won't just be written words. It'll be undeniable proof that you guys are really okay. That's what I'd want," Thatch said with a sheepish grin.

Sabo's jaw dropped, before a bright smile lit his face. "You have a camera?"

"I do now," Thatch joked cheerfully. "I just thought it might be nice to be able to show your loved ones you really are okay."

"That's… thank you, Thatch," Sabo said. He was still smiling, and the sincerity in his tone had Thatch grinning back just as brightly.

"No problem!"

"Do you want to get started cleaning up now, or wait until Marco gets back?" Izo asked.

"Let's wait for Mango," Luffy decided, winding his arms around Ace's neck again. "And then we can go, right? Ace doesn't like it here."

"Luffy," Ace muttered in a warning tone.

"I don't like it much here either," Thatch said. "We'll leave as soon as Marco gets back."

"I hope he hurries," Luffy sighed, letting his cheek rest on one of his arms. "Ace is grumpy."

"Complain one more time and I drop you."

"I mean, Ace isn't grumpy at all!" Luffy immediately declared, eliciting a chuckle from Izo and full blown laughter from Sabo and Thatch.

* * *

...

* * *

"I said I'd pay for it, yoi. I'm not going to kill you over shaved ice."

Marco couldn't keep the irritation from sneaking into his tone as he stared down the vendor. Sure, he could relate that maybe in a peaceful sea like East Blue, people might not be used to the idea of watching someone take a life and then go about his business like it hadn't impacted him at all, but that didn't mean he had to be patient. Naturally, townsfolk were cowering away from him, especially now that his mark was exposed.

"R-right, b-but if you w-want, you c-can-"

Marco slammed his hand on the small counter, silencing the frightened man. When he lifted his hand, there were several coins there. He didn't bother asking if it was the right amount or if he needed change, simply taking the flimsy cardboard tray and turning without a second glance.

He knew he was spoiling the boys a little. They didn't _need_ a treat, and if they joined a pirate crew, they'd likely encounter less scrupulous people than the man he'd disposed of on a regular basis. Marco knew he was overreacting just a little - not that he would ever admit it to Thatch - but he couldn't convince himself to stop.

" _Luffy! You idiot, you can't just trust anyone who offers you food!"_

" _Bloody hell, he got his strength back for sure!"_

 _Marco turned, ignoring the vendor and immediately focusing on the boys. It looked as though Ace and Sabo were struggling to pull Luffy away from a suspicious looking older man, and for the first time Marco could remember, Luffy was completely disobeying his brothers._

 _Flames licked at his forearm, his instincts immediately responding to the potential threat aimed at his - at the boys - and demanding he do something about it. Almost absently, he shook his arm to rid himself of the urge, keeping his narrowed gaze on the trio. He couldn't hear the next words over the vendor's confused questioning and the general chatter of the crowd._

 _When the man smiled, a smile that set off every internal alarm Marco had, he gripped the tray of shaved ice in one hand and closed the distance before he'd even felt himself move. He was opposed to coddling them, not wanting to undermine the very obvious desire Ace and Sabo had to feel they were still the only protectors Luffy needed, but when the man smiled with such disgusting intentions etched into his beady eyes, Marco could do nothing less than protect all three of them._

 _One of the man's hands was moving towards Luffy, a gesture indicating kindness and radiating a type of ill intent none of the boys had likely encountered before. In the same moment Marco saw Ace go tense, coiling to launch himself at the man the way a cornered animal might, he managed to angle himself in front of the trio, thrusting the tray of shaved ice in front of Luffy's face to distract him._

" _What's this?"_

" _Shaved ice, yoi." Of course his voice didn't betray his emotions. He prided himself in being able to keep his appearance calm, even when his killing instinct was in overdrive. He barely felt Luffy take the tray, but the joyful exclamation told him Luffy was successfully distracted from the predator._

" _Why don't you go wait on the ship?" Marco suggested, taking a step towards the very nervous man. He trusted Ace and Sabo to jump at the chance to get Luffy away without further struggle._

" _Okay! Thanks, Mango!"_

" _Marco," Marco answered automatically, but his eyes never left the man. His lips curved into a humorless smirk. "Marco, the Phoenix."_

 _The man was absolutely terrified - the exact result he'd been aiming for by announcing his epithet - which meant he was less likely to do anything stupid, at least not with the boys as his target. Marco allowed himself a brief glance, just a shift of his gaze to make sure they were leaving, and found himself meeting Ace's eyes._

 _The freckled boy was uncertain, holding his gaze for mere seconds, though it felt like much longer. He seemed confused, wary, maybe even offended at the notion that they needed protection, but under the surface emotions, Marco thought he saw a deeper meaning._

" _H-hey…"_

 _His gaze snapped back to his prey, a man who had no idea his life was already forfeit. Since he had no intention of being discreet, he reached up with one hand to deftly undo the buttons on his shirt, allowing it to fall open and reveal his tattoo._

" _I didn't know they were Whitebeard's!" the man tried to argue, taking a step back. "I promise, I'll leave 'em alone!"_

" _They're not Whitebeard's," Marco answered, gauging just how quickly he planned to dispatch his target by the excuses he tried to offer._

" _They're not? Th-then why… I mean, if they're not… it's not like I was going to touch them! I don't hurt the kids, I just get them to the clients!"_

 _Marco's expression remained impassive despite the disgust coiling in his gut. "Clients?"_

" _I just find the kids," the man quickly answered, his words tumbling out in a frightened, pathetic rush. "Ones no one'll miss, you know? I didn't expect to see any devil fruit using kids around here but they fetch a higher price, especially when their fruit is entertaining or-"_

 _Marco's sudden hiss cut the man's rant short. Children no one would miss. Children whose devil fruit abilities made them a spectacle. Outcasts. Any of his brothers on the Moby Dick would have qualified for the man and his disgusting clients had they been children. Any child already taken could have grown up to become one of his brothers._

 _Marco turned away, an eerie sense of calm flooding his senses. The man was speaking again, but the words didn't register as he whirled around faster than the untrained eye would be able to track, bringing his leg up and hooking his foot under the man's jaw. He continued the motion before the force of the kick could propel the man away from him, applying enough force that bones shattered under his foot as he slammed the man into the ground, snapping his neck on impact. Blood splattered from from his gaping mouth, eyes going blank as he spent the last moments of his life writhing in agony._

 _Marco's gaze was cold as the light drained from the man's eyes and he went slack against the ground, cracks in the paved street from where his body had initially hit. He didn't blink as he removed his foot from the man's throat, nudging him over the edge of the docks and into the water. It wouldn't do to dirty up the street, after all._

Marco came to a stop as the modest ship entered his view. From the distance, he could see Thatch and Izo on deck with the boys, and the sight of Ace casually standing by with Luffy in his arms made the heavy feeling in his heart lighten considerably.

There was no use denying it.

Ace.

Sabo.

Luffy.

He'd known them little more than a day and he already felt just as protective of them as he felt for any of his family. The fact that they were so much younger, so lost, only intensified that feeling. What had started as a tiny spark brought on by Luffy's unexpected arrival in their lives had ignited into something none of them had anticipated.

It was normal for Thatch to find himself instantly attached to someone. It was normal for Izo to go along with it, reserving serious judgment for later and trusting that as long as Thatch was happy, it would work out. That was after all, how Haruta had become part of their family, and Thatch's judgment was usually a good indicator. The fact that Izo had seemed to form an independant attachment in such a short period of time should have been the first clue, and Marco wanted to kick himself for not noticing it earlier.

It was _not_ normal for Marco to get swept up in it just as easily. He accepted anyone Whitebeard approved of, but he never got close until he knew they were staying. He was easily the least trusting, always waiting to see the ulterior motive and always ready to assume the worst. With the trio of brothers, whose presence had been volatile and unexpected, his instincts had taken over without his consent. It was jarring enough coming to terms with that realization; he'd have to make sure not to tell his brothers the full extent or the 'imprinting' jokes would probably never stop.

"Are you joining us, or are you going to stay down there like a creep and stare?" Izo teased, looking over his shoulder at Marco with a knowing glance.

Marco grinned back as if his mind wasn't a mess of protective urges and unexpected attachments, jumping from the spot and landing on the deck with more flourish than intended. Sabo turned to face him, smiling hesitantly, and Luffy nearly flopped himself out of Ace's arms in greeting.

"Mango!" Luffy cheered. "You're back-oh!" His eyes went right to the shaved ice, and the way they lit up had Marco smiling wider, glad he'd decided to get more.

"I thought you might want some more since we didn't stay to look around, yoi," Marco held the offering out, chuckling when Luffy kept his hold on Ace and merely stretched his arm to reach it.

"You really didn't have to," Ace argued, frowning with the same unreadable look from before. "You don't need to spoil him like that."

"It's for all three of you, and it's not spoiling you," Marco answered with a shrug. "Accept it or don't."

"I want it," Luffy declared, beaming at Ace. "Ne, Ace, Sabo, do you want more?"

"Sure," Sabo moved to Ace's side, nudging him. "Thank you, Marco."

"Thanks, Mango!" Luffy echoed, following Sabo's example. Ace mumbled as well, but no one heard exactly what he'd said except for Luffy.

"Marco," Marco correct with another chuckle. "Let's get the hell out of here."

"After you eat, you're taking a bath," Izo told them in a stern tone.

"I'll go put this stuff away," Thatch tossed the bags he'd been carrying to Izo, parking his cart near the doors and shouldering two of the heavier bags of food. "Don't let Luffy get to it."

"Okay," Ace answered, sighing and watching Luffy eye the cart while still eating his shaved ice. Luffy wasn't bothering to look at it while he devoured it, and a fair amount was getting on Ace's shirt.

He lifted his head again, glancing at Marco, but before anyone could call attention to it, he headed after Thatch with the cheerful Luffy in his arms, Sabo following closely behind.

* * *

...

* * *

The glass slipped from her hands, clattering to the floor and spilling juice all over the unpolished wood. A gasp escaped before she could stop it, and at the inquisitive sound from the other room, she grabbed the nearest cleaning rag and fell to her knees to scrub at the mess.

"Is everything alright?"

She jumped, arms tensing, before lifting her head and pasting the best smile she could manage on her face. "I'm cleaning right now! I'm sorry, I dropped it!"

An uncomfortable silence settled over them as she went back to scrubbing, trying to ignore the shaking of her hands. Before she could truly start to panic, one hand covered hers, stopping her from cleaning any further. The hand was warm, larger than both her own and creased from years of working.

"Koala, you don't have to do that," her mother's voice was soft, on the verge of breaking as it had been for so many days.

It had only been a week since her return, and once the elation of finally being home had worn off, Koala had found herself uncertain and anxious, sometimes scared without even knowing why. Back with the Sun Pirates, whenever she'd gotten frightened or paranoid in the dark, it had been easier to go to someone. Easier to find someone who understood, who promised there would be no consequences simply for company.

As much as her mother tried to promise the same, the fear was not something Koala could push away so easily.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, her voice coming out in a rush as she realized she'd lapsed into silence and her mother was looking to her with concern. It was difficult to adjust to her new surroundings, and that made her more anxious than she could ever admit to her mother. She'd gotten used to life on a pirate ship. As much as she loved her mother and she loved being home, it would take time to adjust again, and that time would be difficult for both of them.

"You don't have to apologize, either," her mother promised, sweeping her into a warm embrace. "It'll take time, but you'll be okay, I promise."

"Mommy…" Koala's hands were shaking, and she quickly wrapped them around her mother to hold on, sinking into the familiar feeling of the hug and breathing in her mother's scent.

Neither had changed in all the years she'd been missing, and even though her mother would falter at bathtime, seemingly afraid to look at the mark on her back, Koala knew she was loved. She knew she was loved, she knew she was safe, and she knew the other villagers would never stop walking around on eggshells as if they were afraid to spook her.

"You'll never be a slave again, I promise," her mother swore, voice trembling like it did whenever she started to cry.

Koala tightened her grip, burying her face in her mother's shoulder and struggling to convince herself it was still safe. The sanctity of her mother's embrace had once meant everything would be okay - that the monsters of the world could never reach her there - but that belief had been shattered along with her spirit.

Even though she was doing her best to recover, and her wounds had already started healing, it was too difficult to convince herself to go back to seeing an illusion when she'd already witnessed the truth.

"Mommy?" she whispered. "I promise I'll try harder so you don't have to be sad all the time. Uncle Tiger and all the others helped me so much, but everyone here is scared of making it difficult for me, aren't they? I'll try harder to show everyone I'll be okay."

"Koala," her mother's voice broke again, the hug becoming even tighter, but Koala welcomed the embrace with a smile.

She'd promised the Fishmen she'd tell the villagers about them, and she'd promised her mother she'd become stronger so no one would have to walk on eggshells around her anymore.

Koala made one final promise to herself as they knelt on the dining room floor, clutching at each other. She promised she would see the world for what it was - that she would never let herself become complacent with illusions because they felt safe - and do her best to help change the world into a place where no one would suffer the way she had.

* * *

...

* * *

"Luffy, stop flailing," Ace admonished, forcing him to sit back down so he could work on drying his hair. "You're going to slip again."

"The sooner you dry off, the sooner you'll stop feeling tired," Sabo reminded him, gingerly pulling on his shirt.

"But-" Luffy started to protest, but Ace quickly used the towel to dry his face, causing the words to come out in a muffled jumble of nonsense.

Ace was the only one already dried off and dressed in his new clothes since he had the least injuries of the trio, and the water had clearly caused Sabo some discomfort. Luffy was already healed enough that he probably wouldn't need new bandages, but he'd still whined about having to wash any of his cuts or be in the water at all.

The only time he'd stopped whining had been when he'd noticed the rest of Sabo's injuries. Anyone else staring so intently at the discolored patches of skin along his left shoulder and side would have made Sabo uncomfortable, but it was _Luffy,_ and his wide brown eyes had been filled with empathy rather than sympathy. He'd asked if it still hurt, to which Sabo had admitted it did, and then he'd made a point to examine Sabo carefully for traces of reddened skin. When Ace had asked him why he was looking for the scars, Luffy had explained it was to make sure he didn't hurt Sabo by accident later.

Sabo had visibly melted at that declaration, hugging Luffy and assuring him he hadn't been hurting him by accident, even though he and Ace both knew it was a bit of a white lie. Once Luffy had been reassured, however, he'd realized Sabo's hug had gotten more water on him, and the whining had resumed.

"The new clothes Izo got us are nice," Sabo commented, examining what he could see of himself. "And they fit perfectly."

Ace didn't answer, automatically helping Luffy with his own clothes. He'd managed to relax during the bath - he'd forgotten how soothing a nice hot soak could be - but now that they were done, his mind kept wandering back to Loguetown.

"Hey, Ace?" Sabo asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Ace looked to Luffy first, making sure he hadn't helped Luffy incorrectly, but the rubber boy was happily tugging his shirt into place and looking pleased to have clothes that fit again.

"I'm going to take Luffy back to the room and double check to make sure he doesn't need bandages," Sabo answered. "And get him to help me with mine. You wanna go get some air?"

Ace hesitated, seeing what Sabo was trying to do, and he couldn't help but feel grateful that Sabo had noticed. "Yeah. I'll go keep an eye out," he said.

"Come on, Luffy," Sabo held a hand out, and Luffy eagerly took it.

"Do you think Thatchy can make more of that shaved ice now?" Luffy asked, his voice getting quieter as they moved down the hall. "It was really, really tasty!"

Ace shook his head with a soft smile, but as he left the room and made his way to the deck, his smile faded again. The sky was darker than it had been when they'd gone inside to bathe, and a quick look around confirmed Loguetown was no longer in sight. He had no idea how far they'd gone, but with nothing but open sea surrounding them, it was easy to pretend Loguetown and Roger didn't even exist.

Ace made his way to the bow, veering off to lean against the railing and watch the water. He couldn't see his own reflection, which helped ease some of the tension from his shoulders. It was a miracle he'd managed to keep his anger in check long enough for them to leave. He didn't even know what those people had been celebrating. Likely his father's death.

He held no love for the man. He knew a name and he'd heard what people had to say, but to him, Roger was nothing more than burden he'd be forced to carry were no memories of someone who loved or wanted him, and no tangible proof he could find that his father even cared he'd been born. The only link he had to his parents was the story he'd dragged out of Garp a few years earlier about his mother, and thinking about it only made him angrier.

Why had she sacrificed her life for his, when hers was worth so much more?

It was a question he'd asked himself often, or at least he had before Luffy had come into his life. The realization that he hadn't asked it at all recently made him pause, swallowing a lump in his throat.

His fury should have been stronger. Hearing that they were in his birth father's home town, the place of his execution… it should have been enough to override everything else, the way it had been in Edge Town, but it wasn't. Even telling himself he'd been thrown off track by the unsavory man at the docks sounded like a feeble excuse in his own mind.

His eyes narrowed at the thought of the man with the fake smile, focusing on him rather than try admitting to himself what he was starting to believe. He wasn't ready to admit that he wanted to thank his mother for choosing to have him, not when it meant admitting his life might have worth.

"Your hair's still a little wet. Try not to catch a cold, yoi."

Ace jumped, whirling around immediately to see Marco next to him at the railing. His body language indicated he had come over for a casual exchange, but he was angled away like he would leave if Ace gave the slightest hint he wanted him to.

"I won't," Ace answered, turning his gaze away again. "I want to ask you something."

"I'm listening," Marco regarded him curiously.

"Earlier, that guy was trouble, wasn't he?"

"Yes, he was, yoi."

"Sabo and I could have handled it."

"I know," Marco answered, tilting his head back to glance up at the sky.

"Then why did you interfere?"

"Do you want the honest answer, yoi?"

There was nothing mocking or patronizing in Marco's tone, and when Ace spared a glance at him, Marco was looking back with sincerity in his half-lidded gaze.

"Yes," Ace answered. He didn't turn away this time.

"Alright. He was a predator and my instincts told me to protect you whether you needed it or not, yoi," Marco answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders. "It didn't matter to me if you could have handled it on your own. He pissed me off."

Ace went still, eyes widening just a little, but he quickly turned back to the water and gripped the railing a little tighter. "Why? You barely know us. And I already said we're not joining your pirate crew."

"You remind me of my brothers," Marco said. "I would have done the same for any of them. You might not want to join Oyaji, but right now, you're with us. We'll treat you the way we treat our crew, yoi."

Ace clutched the railing even harder, his eyes stinging. "We didn't ask for you to look after us."

"You didn't have to, yoi," Marco reached out and placed a hand on Ace's shoulder, practically jolting him. He hesitated, like he might remove his hand just as quickly, but he took a chance that Ace wouldn't shrug him off in anger. The tension slowly drained back out of Ace's body as the weight of his palm settled, and Marco offered a sincere smile.

Ace took a steadying breath, relaxing his grip on the railing. "What is it about us that reminds you of your brothers?" he asked quietly. It wasn't like they'd spent very long in each other's company. Most of the day - almost two full days - they'd spent together had consisted of the younger trio shutting themselves away in Thatch's room and barely interacting if they could help it.

"For starters, you and Sabo pushed yourselves beyond your limits to save Luffy," Marco answered. "You were completely reckless and willing to attack someone you stood no chance of beating."

Ace sighed softly when Marco purposefully avoided mentioning his _reason_ for being so reckless.

"And nothing is more important to you than your brothers. Your family, yoi," Marco continued. "You and Sabo are very alike in that way."

"But not Luffy?" Ace frowned, glancing at Marco again.

"He's less guarded," Marco answered. "But he wanted to see everything the festival had to offer until it became obvious you were uncomfortable. Then he was willing to abandon everything else to make sure you were okay, yoi."

The lump was back, and Ace swallowed to try and get rid of it as he bowed his head.

"You kids have been through enough," Marco gave his shoulder a very light squeeze. "I just don't want to see you have to deal with anything else right now. You should be relaxing and just enjoying being on the sea, yoi. When you leave our ship to make a new home or when you accept that we want you as our family and come home with us, I want you three to be smiling."

"I've never trusted anyone this quickly in my life," Ace answered quietly, his voice low enough that the wind could have swallowed it if Marco hadn't been paying close attention. "I don't know what to think right now, and I don't know if I really believe everything you're saying, but… thank you. For saying it. And for dealing with that guy so Luffy didn't get mixed up in it all."

"Anytime, yoi."

"Can I ask one more question before I go back inside?"

Marco inclined his head, giving silent agreement that he would answer.

"Did you kill him?"

"Yes."

"Good," Ace murmured, slowly pulling away and heading back inside.

* * *

...

* * *

"Does he always fall asleep so quickly after meals?" Thatch couldn't help but ask.

"It's a good thing we took the picture before you ate," Izo huffed. "You're hardly even presentable anymore. Not a single one of you have manners."

"It's not my fault," Ace immediately argued, scowling.

"You're the one who tried to hold the plate where Luffy couldn't reach it," Sabo reminded him.

"He had his own food!"

"Next time, balance it better."

"Oh, shut up," Ace grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, it's not like I've never had food on my clothes before."

Izo threw his hands in the air. "Well, they were clean for two hours, so my work here is done."

Thatch gave a hearty laugh, clapping Marco on the shoulder. "I dunno about you guys, but the best part of dinner for me was when Luffy panicked at the thought of us eating pineapples."

Marco glared. "Thatch."

"I mean, I should see what happens if I prepare some mangos next!" Thatch laughed, causing Sabo and Ace to start snickering. Luffy had dropped the pineapple wedge in horror and immediately demanded to know why they were eating one of Marco's friends, which had caused everyone but Marco and Luffy to burst out laughing. Even Izo, who normally hid his smirks and laughter behind one hand, had practically doubled over and lost it.

"I simply _must_ tell Vista about this," Izo mused, rising from the table.

"Sorry," Sabo looked to Marco with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Luffy doesn't really think before he talks."

"Doesn't think at all, most of the time," Ace added. "Sabo, help me get him to bed."

Thatch watched with a bright smile as Sabo once again helped drape Luffy over Ace's back, and the freckled boy dutifully adjust him to get comfortable before they left. Even Marco had softened his glare to watch for a moment.

"You know, despite almost getting kidnapped by a creep and being slightly frustrated about not getting their letter sent right away, they seemed to be in a good mood," Thatch commented. "Even Ace, and you warned us he was the grumpiest of all."

"Ace was smiling. It was almost unnerving," Izo joked, glancing to Marco. "You two were talking earlier. Did that have anything to do with it?"

Marco shrugged, but his expression was just troubled enough that his brothers stopped to study him.

"Phoenix instincts really kicked in earlier, huh?" Thatch questioned. "We heard bits and pieces from the kids about the guy you killed."

"I don't know what to make of it, either," Marco admitted. "But I think I already see them as family."

"So basically, you're going to let Luffy call you 'Mango' forever?" Thatch teased, elbowing him to try and lighten the mood.

Marco sighed. "If that's what he wants."

Thatch and Izo exchanged glances, before both began to laugh again, happy that Marco had formed such a strong bond so quickly for once and amused by how wrapped around Luffy's rubbery little finger he seemed to be. Marco's scathing look did nothing to deter them from enjoying themselves at his expense.

* * *

...

* * *

"Sabo, can I talk to you?" Ace knew he wasn't asleep yet. Luffy was happily snoring between them, arms splayed to rest over each of them and mouth wide open. They'd hung Luffy's hat on the wall over the bed and settled him into his usual spot, with Sabo remaining on top of the covers again.

The blond cracked his right eye open, shifting to look at Ace in the dim light. "What is it?"

"It's about their offer. You said earlier we should talk about it," Ace answered quietly. "I want to talk about it."

"Okay," Sabo agreed, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Luffy mumbled incoherently, before flopping himself completely over Ace and drooling on his chest.

"More drool," Ace sighed.

"I think it might be a good idea to join their crew," Sabo admitted. "We get along with them, and they've been nothing but nice to us. We can't find freedom back on Dawn Island, but I don't even know where we should start looking for it."

"We don't need to join someone else's crew to be free," Ace pointed out.

"But we don't have to find freedom by ourselves," Sabo answered quietly. "We left Dadan's to be independant, but she knew where we were. She came after us when we were in trouble and she saved your life."

Ace was silent, absently moving one of his hands to thread through Luffy's hair. It was softer than usual, probably due to being washed, and the motion helped relax him.

"We couldn't settle in near the village because of Jiji," Sabo continued. "And because neither of us were supposed to be seen. But we don't _have_ to keep running away from everyone. What if Jiji comes after us to take us back? I'd get sent back to my parents."

"I won't let that happen," Ace's response was instant and combative, which had Sabo shaking his head.

"I'm not saying I don't trust you, Ace. We can manage out here… but is that all we want to do? Manage?" Sabo looked to his lap. "What if this Whitebeard, their _Oyaji_ can give us a home on his ship, and we can still be free?"

"I don't need a father," Ace muttered bitterly. "I don't want one."

"I do," Sabo argued quietly, causing Ace to go still. "Think about it. None of us have ever had one. We hate ours, and Luffy didn't even think his existed. What if it's not a bad thing, having a real father who really cares about us?"

"And you think Whitebeard will do that?" Ace asked skeptically.

"Can't you see it with the way those three talk about him?" Sabo asked. "They're a family, just like we are."

Ace sighed very loudly, closing his eyes for a moment. "What if he turns out to be a jerk? What if they don't want a bunch of kids running around on their ship? What if they aren't strong enough to backup their claims?"

"What if we regret being stubborn and not even considering it?" Sabo countered quietly.

Ace's eyes opened, flashing with pain. For a brief moment, with no warning, he found himself thinking back to the fire in Marco's eyes as he'd stepped in front of them, and he knew exactly why his gut instinct was to refuse.

Sabo waited for him to talk, his expression indicating he knew Ace had thought of something and he was being patient until his brother finally spit it out. It took longer than either of them liked, but then Ace was looking away, tightening his hold on Luffy.

"What if he accepts us… and then he finds out who I am?" Ace asked quietly.

"If he doesn't accept you, then he doesn't really accept us," Sabo answered, his voice filled with conviction. "Luffy and I will always take your side, Ace."

Ace closed his eyes. "Let's get some sleep."

Sabo hesitated, but he knew there was no point in pushing the matter. Especially because Ace hadn't recovered from his earlier turmoil. "Okay. By the way, we really, _really_ can't go back to Dawn Island."

"Why?" Ace asked, figuring there had to be another reason if Sabo was bringing it up again.

"I added something at the end of our letter," Sabo answered, getting comfortable again and closing his eyes to sleep.

Ace opened one eye. "What did you add?"

"That we considered Dadan to be our mother."

Ace's other eye flew open, both widening as a blush spread so fiercely across his cheeks, it felt like his face was actually on fire. "SABO!"

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: *Wobble* I am become death. I'm so sleepy I don't even remember how to A/N anymore. Thank you so much, everyone! You guys are the best readers ever :D I am going to try to nap before I go to the airport now. See you all when I'm on the East Coast!**

 **~Mithril**


	11. It Could Have Been Worse

**A/N: KYAAAAH! Oh my gosh, you guys. Thank you SO much! I had an awesome birthday, my flights were great, the airport wasn't too exhausting, and I'm loving the new place! Real food, real internet, and a real living arrangement! Also, I'm SO EXCITED! If you didn't see, Beyond Kailani posted A Brother's Dilemma, which is the one right before the birthday prompt fic she wrote for me, and I'm beta'ing that one now!**

 **IT'S SO GOOD :D Go read it for your daily dose of ASL feels :3 :3 *pterodactyl screeching***

 **Thanks again for all the wonderful birthday wishes, reviews, faves, follows, and pokes on tumblr :3 I'm still on a hectic schedule of settling in and adjusting to a 3 hour time difference, but I should be good to reply and get back to updating Kyoudai soon too.**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, the fabulous beta who makes this story possible. I will finish your super super late birthday fic eventually xD**

 **Edit: omg xD I completely forgot there was a similar table scene in Immortality is What We Leave Behind! (Which is another awesome fic that I love) It was totally unintentional! :3 I recommend that fic as well, and shout out for the similarity! XD and Thank you That Random Guy for reminding me!**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 11: It Could Have Been Worse_

* * *

"He's still pissed at me," Sabo explained, giving a wry grin. He was sitting at the bow with Thatch, the two of them enjoying a leisurely afternoon of fishing and lamenting Ace's sour mood.

"I don't see why I'm in trouble too," Thatch pouted, shoulders slumped. "How was I supposed to know there was something in the letter he didn't want seen?"

"That's just how he is," Sabo assured him, reaching over to pat Thatch on the arm.

Despite the fact that it had been several days since Sabo had revealed the contents he'd added to the letter, Ace's mood fluctuated from mildly irritated to so embarrassed he lashed out at everyone. When Sabo had reminded Ace that he was the one who'd initially made the claim, back when they'd been recovering on Dragon's ship, Ace had growled something unintelligible and stalked off to brood.

Luffy was the only one who'd had any sort of success in pulling Ace out of his slump, but the boy was so enthusiastic over being in the first half of the Grand Line that it was causing Ace to tire out earlier than usual while dealing with him.

All three boys were still a little disappointed they'd wound up sleeping through their arrival, especially after Thatch described the process of Reverse Mountain. In what was becoming a pattern, Luffy had just claimed he'd experience it later when he came through with his own crew.

"How long do you think he'll be upset with us?" Thatch asked in a sullen tone.

"Dunno," Sabo grinned. "But he can't stay mad forever. Besides, he's just embarrassed."

"What exactly did you _add?"_ Thatch wondered, shooting Sabo a bewildered look.

"I'd like him to forgive me eventually, so if it's all the same to you, I think I'll keep that to myself," Sabo joked.

"Suit yourself," Thatch said with a shrug. "I'll find out sooner or later if Ace keeps yelling about it, anyway."

Sabo laughed, a carefree sound that had Thatch's mood lifting instantly.

"What's so funny?"

Thatch tilted his head back, grinning goofily when he saw Izo standing behind them, hands on his hips and hair a little disheveled. "Did you just get done wrangling Luffy?"

"Is it that obvious? Wipe that grin off your face or I'll do it for you," Izo griped, moving to sit next to Thatch, though he remained facing inward rather than facing the sea. "He's with Marco now. I have no idea why he likes climbing all over someone while he's talking to them, but I needed a break."

"Where's Ace?" Sabo asked curiously.

"Asleep," Izo reached up and began fixing his hair, expertly balancing on the railing and raising his eyebrow at Sabo. "Be careful not to fall in."

"Thatch already made me promise not to fall," Sabo assured him, absently kicking his feet. Next to him, Thatch crossed one leg over the other and gave his fishing rod a few tugs. "But he also said he'd jump in and get me if he needed to."

"He'd also be the one to have to tell your brothers if you got eaten by a sea king."

Thatch shuddered. "Don't even joke, Izo. I mean sure, the horrifying implication that I let Sabo get eaten by a sea king aside, could you imagine the look Luffy would give me? And if _that_ doesn't kill me, Ace will."

"Exactly," Izo said. "So don't let it happen."

"I don't need a babysitter," Thatch huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of-"

"Ah!" Sabo yelped, causing Thatch to drop his fishing pole and prepare to dive, only to pause as he realized Sabo was still sitting beside him, a look of delight on his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" Thatch complained, reaching up to grip his shirt over his heart.

"Sorry!" Sabo gave him a wide grin, tugging on the fishing rod. "But I hooked something!"

Izo covered his mouth to hide a chuckle, pleased to see how easily Thatch had panicked. The novelty of teasing Marco over his protective instincts was beginning to wear off, and they still had plenty of time before they'd reach home. He needed entertainment _somehow._

"The fish out here are probably a lot bigger than what you're used to on Dawn Island," Thatch said, hopping down and looking to Sabo. "Want me to give you a hand?"

"Tch," Sabo smirked - actually smirked - at Thatch, moving one of his legs to brace his foot on the railing. He pushed off of it, landing on deck and tugging on the fishing rod. Both Thatch and Izo watched, obviously impressed, as a tug-of-war began, and Sabo held his own.

"Sabo!" Luffy's delighted cry was the only warning before Thatch had to react on newly honed instincts to catch the projectile boy from whichever part of the ship he'd rocketed from. He slammed into Thatch's waiting hands with an 'oof', then simply dangled in his grip with a bright grin at Sabo. "Are you catching a fish?"

"Going to get gray hairs," Thatch mumbled to Izo, who nodded in sympathy. Luffy would have gone right over the railing if Thatch hadn't caught him.

"I'm working on it," Sabo replied, clenching his jaw in determination and pulling harder. His muscles were still sore on the left side, but he refused to give in and continue taking it easy.

"Luffy, what did I say about rocketing without warning me, yoi?"

"I dunno, something about not doing it, I think," Luffy answered cheekily, grinning. "Sabo's catching a fish!"

Marco came to a stop behind Sabo, placing a hand on his hip and watching the blond struggle. He didn't offer to help, nor did he bat an eye when Thatch tossed Luffy over. He easily caught Luffy by the back of his shirt.

With one last tug, Sabo stumbled backwards, eyes widening when a giant fish came flying out of the water, thrashing and chomping at the air. Before he had to question whether or not it was going to land on them, Thatch was jumping into the air with his sword drawn, slicing faster than his eyes could follow.

The fish landed in several portioned pieces on deck, with the head and tail falling last. At Luffy's excited cheering, Thatch gave a sweeping bow and grinned widely at him. "So, fish for lunch?"

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, half-tackling Sabo's right side the moment Marco set him down. "Sabo, that was awesome!"

Sabo grinned, setting the fishing rod down and reaching out to knock Luffy's hat off so he could tousle his hair. "Thanks, Luffy."

"Was I awesome too?" Thatch asked, grinning hopefully.

"Yeah!" Luffy flailed his arms, letting go of Sabo and turning to look at Thatch. "That was so cool! When I make my crew, I need someone who can do that!"

"You could just stay with us," Thatch teased. "Don't you like us?"

"Oh, I like you all," Luffy claimed with a bright smile. "But I'm going to be the Pirate King, so I have to be the captain. Unless your Oyaji will let me be captain…"

Marco laughed, walking over and patting Thatch on the shoulder. "You tried your best, Thatch. Now quit bugging them about joining us."

Sabo gave an apologetic smile, although the look on his face gave the three older pirates hope that despite Luffy's claims, they'd still be sticking around and considering the offer.

* * *

...

* * *

"OKASHIRA! OKASHIRA!"

Dadan jolted, snapping the broom cleanly in two at the sound of Dogra's frantic tone. For weeks, every single one of them had been on edge, all awaiting some kind of sign or some word from Ace to see if he'd recovered Luffy. Makino came by twice a week, but past initially breaking the news of Sabo's murder to her, they didn't discuss the boys.

Her teeth clenched on her cigarette, eyes narrowing at the door as Dogra burst in. The others all began to gather as he made his way straight to her, a large envelope clutched in his shaking hands.

"What's that?" Dadan asked, swiping it from him before he could answer. She'd hoped and expected to see to see Ace's messy handwriting, heart swelling in anticipation, but the front of the letter bore no such thing.

She went still, eyes widening at the familiar and _impossible_ handwriting, addressed to 'The Bandits of Mt. Colubo'. Dogra's tone made a lot more sense, because every single one of them had seen the letter that had arrived after Ace had left, and Dadan herself had gazed at it with a bottle in hand more than once.

Her hand shook just slightly as she hurried to open the letter, heart racing faster than ever. She ignored as Magra crowded over one shoulder and Dogra tried to pull himself up to see better, pulling the contents out. There was a neatly folded piece of parchment on top of something that felt glossy, and she barely stopped herself from dropping everything as she shifted the glossy part out to see it better. Her cigarette fell from her mouth, jaw hanging open.

The photograph was high quality, and in the center, hovering several inches above the ground, was Luffy. He wore his straw hat and a few bandages, with obviously healing scrapes covering his arms. He was grinning, pure, unadulterated happiness in his eyes, as if he'd never even known pain. The grin took up more than half his face.

On his right, Ace was smiling as well, though it was more of an embarrassed grin, like he didn't want anyone to be seeing it but he couldn't help himself. He was wrapped multiple times in one of Luffy's stretchy arms, and despite a few visible bruises, he seemed completely healthy.

But it was the boy on Luffy's left that had Dadan's eyes stinging with tears and the others letting out shocked exclamations that were too muted for her to make out over the sound of her own heartbeat.

He was smiling almost as brightly as Luffy, wrapped in the same embrace as Ace and wearing the same style of clothing as his brothers. There were healing burns on his face and a few visible areas on the left side of his collarbone, but despite the scars, he looked perfectly healthy as well.

"IT'S SABO!" Dogra's cry snapped her out of it, and then Dadan was passing the picture to Magra to show the others while she shakily unfolded the letter. It was Sabo's handwriting, although the signatures at the bottom had clearly been made by each boy, with Luffy's being the sloppiest.

 _Dadan,_

 _We're sorry it took so long to get word to you. We wanted to let you know we're all okay, but we can't come home. We have to set out and find freedom together. Bluejam is dead. Thank you for everything, but especially for giving us a place to call home while it lasted. Don't worry about us. We'll be alright._

 _Ace  
Sabo  
_ _Luffy_

 _P.S.  
We think of you as our mother. Ace and Luffy don't know I wrote that, so please blame me if that pisses you off. :)_

Dadan was silent for several moments, not moving and possibly not even breathing. As Magra came back over to take a look at the letter, she abruptly clutched it to her chest with a plaintive wail, bursting into messy tears.

"THOSE IDIOTS!" she cried. "WHO DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?! IF THEY EVER COME BACK HERE, I'LL KILL THEM! DAMN IT!"

Magra exchanged a bewildered glance with Dogra, both shrugging through their own happy tears, before watching Dadan throw herself to the ground and openly sob.

"ONE OF YOU MORONS GO GET MAKINO!" Dadan shouted, rolling to the nearest wall and hiding herself from their view as much as possible to continue sobbing. "AND STOP STARING AT ME! DAMN IT! THOSE DAMN BRATS!"

* * *

...

* * *

"Vice Admiral Garp!"

"Ah! It's Garp-san!"

"Everyone, Garp-san is here!"

"Oh thank heavens! Garp-san, have you found Luffy?!"

"Garp-san, has there been any word on the pirate who took Luffy?!"

The older man closed his eyes, clenching his jaw as each plea ended with a new one in its stead. It pained him to open his eyes and look at them, his expression answering better than any words could. He hadn't been able to find any clues to his grandson's whereabouts.

He forced his expression to become confident, promising he, and by association, the navy, wouldn't give up until Luffy was safely home. "Everyone," he said, gently parting the crowd so he could pass. "I need to speak with Makino and the mayor before I continue the search. Rest assured, the pirate who took Luffy will be brought to justice!"

Many of them looked relieved by his words, though a few still appeared nervous.

"Makino-san and the Mayor both went with a bandit," someone spoke up, frowning. "Makino-san said it was okay, but it's still suspicious…"

"I'll take care of it," Garp promised, immediately raising his hand to stay the other marines who had followed him into town and heading past the villagers. He wasn't sure why Dadan would have sent for Makino and Woop Slap, but he guessed it had to do with Ace or Sabo. It took a lot of discipline to stop from grimacing at the thought of what the boys were going through with Luffy gone.

Catching up was simple, even though it appeared Magra, Makino, and Woop Slap were all running. Dadan's house was just coming into view when they noticed him. Makino whirled around, tears in her eyes. "Garp-san!"

"Makino," Garp frowned at her expression. "What-"

"Now now," Magra interrupted, his eyes shining. "The boys are all okay! We got a letter!"

"And apparently a photograph," Woop Slap added, adjusting his glasses anxiously and looking to Garp. "Did you just get here?"

Garp nodded, unable to keep the shock off of his face. "What do you mean, 'the boys'?" he asked. "The message I received said Luffy was-"

"He was," Makino wiped at her eyes, smiling through her tears. "But we sent that message before Ace-kun and Sabo-kun went after him."

Garp's eyes widened. "Ace and Sabo did _what?! Where is Dadan?!"_

"Now now, Garp-san," Magra held his hands up to placate him. "We didn't want to, but Ace insisted! A lot happened…"

"Sabo and Luffy are both alive, and Ace is okay," Makino whispered, her tears coming faster. "That's all we should care about right now!"

"You two go on ahead," Woop Slap said, turning to Garp. "I'll speak to Garp-san."

Makino nodded, turning and rushing for the door. She was desperate to see the picture Magra had described.

"Garp-san," Woop Slap said once they were alone. "Before you go in there, you should know what happened right before Luffy was kidnapped… and what happened after."

Garp clenched his jaw, but his anger at Dadan subsided with Woop Slap's tone. As much grief as he gave Dadan for the way she was raising the boys, he knew her better than anyone, and it was clear she loved the boys in her own way. He wouldn't take out his anger on her when she'd likely been in as much turmoil, if not more, than he'd been in since receiving Makino's message.

* * *

...

* * *

"Thatch really likes kids, doesn't he?" Sabo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's more that he _is_ a big kid," Izo answered, picking up his cup and taking a sip of tea.

Sabo tilted his head, then turned to watch Thatch and Luffy again. The older pirate was cooking with flourish, making a show of flipping meat and engaging in pointless theatrics to keep Luffy entertained. Luffy was sitting on Thatch's shoulders, holding onto his head and sometimes grabbing him by the pompadour if he thought he was falling.

Thatch, despite how annoying or painful it might have been, seemed to take Luffy's grip in stride, never once complaining or trying to throw him off. Every once in a while, he'd even flip a piece of cooked meat into the air for Luffy to catch in his mouth.

"WOW!" Luffy cried, throwing his arms into the air and wrapping his legs around Thatch's neck to keep his balance. "Thatchy, you're so cool!"

Thatch absolutely preened at the attention, flipping his hair without dislodging his clingy companion and flipping another chunk of meat into Luffy's mouth. He managed to get a chopped vegetable in at the same time. While it seemed Luffy was content to eat only meat as often as possible, Thatch was doing his best to get more nutritious meals into the boy whenever he could. Sometimes that simply meant wrapping vegetables in meat or adding them into any meat dish he prepared.

"I know," Thatch said with confidence, turning to flash his cheeky grin at Izo and Sabo. Izo rolled his eyes, while Sabo grinned brightly, waving to Luffy and eliciting another excited cry from the rubber boy.

"So this is where everyone's been," Ace's voice was agitated, and immediately commanded the attention of everyone in the room. His hair was still mussed from sleep, and the left side of his face was a little red, the line of a table edge indenting his skin. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?"

"To be fair, Luffy tried," Sabo explained. "And you decided you weren't talking to me today, remember?"

Ace opened his mouth, then shut it with a frown. He turned to Luffy and Thatch instead. "Oi, Luffy. Come sit with me."

"Kay," Luffy agreed, getting ready to untangle himself from Thatch's shoulders and missing the sullen look Thatch shot Ace in response.

"Thatch, watch the stove, yoi," Marco commented, coming in behind Ace.

It happened in an instant, too quickly for anyone to predict and something no one realized they needed to prepare for. Thatch turned back to the stove just as the oil began to burn, a sharp flare of heat that had both Luffy and Sabo's eyes widening with fear. Sabo jerked backwards out of his seat with a choked cry, while Luffy violently yanked away and fell off Thatch's shoulders, flailing his limbs and yelping in alarm.

"Luffy! Sabo!" Ace darted forward, not even thinking as he sensed Marco's movement and instinctively trusted him to catch Luffy. He rushed to Sabo, reaching him just in time to stop the blond from slamming into the ground.

Thatch had turned to catch Luffy as well, staring in confusion as the boy trembled in Marco's grip. Luffy's eyes were round and fixated on the fire, his skin alarmingly pale. A quick glance at Sabo showed the older boy was no better, sheer panic in his dark blue eyes.

"Oi, Sabo!" Ace gripped his shoulders, not even trying to be mindful of the tender areas where the burns were still healing. "Sabo!"

"Luffy?" Marco asked, tucking him against his chest and threading his fingers through Luffy's dark hair.

Luffy sucked in a breath, then twisted to look at Marco, his back to Thatch. "M-Mango," he said, eyes welling up with tears. "I-I wasn't scared at all!" he lied, hands curling into fists and clenching Marco's shirt hard enough to strain the fabric.

Ace hissed under his breath and turned to Thatch. "Put the damn fire out, you moron!"

Thatch jumped at Ace's tone, flinching slightly at the furious glare directed his way, before hurrying to smother the flames with the lid from a nearby pot. "It's just a grease fire…"

Sabo shivered, tearing his eyes from the stove and looking to Ace. He was still shaking, hands cold as he reached up to clutch at Ace's hands. "Sorry," he apologized, his voice coming out breathless and small. "Sorry, I-"

"Shut up," Ace ordered firmly, dropping one hand so he could pull Sabo to the door. "Luffy, come on."

Luffy didn't loosen his grip, and since it seemed like he wouldn't be letting go anytime soon, Marco followed Ace from the galley. Once they made it up to the deck, Luffy relaxed a little, leaning his head on Marco's shoulder and enjoying the feeling of his hair being stroked.

"I wasn't scared at all," he repeated, even though there was no real point in him denying it.

"I didn't expect… I mean, I didn't know I'd react that way," Sabo murmured, wringing his hands together to try and bring feeling back into them.

"Luffy, come here," Ace commanded. His tone was uncharacteristically soft, but just stern enough that Luffy didn't think to question him. He tugged Marco's shirt with one hand to signal he wanted to be put down, and the older man obliged immediately, watching the brothers congregate on Ace. Even Sabo, who held himself as Ace's equal, seemed to be gravitating towards Ace for reassurance and possibly protection. It was heartbreaking, and Marco was positive it was only because of the flashbacks he must have been suffering.

"The fire reminded you both, didn't it, yoi?" Marco asked, kneeling down to their level.

Sabo nodded, unable to fully banish the haunted look from his eyes. Ace was incredibly patient in guiding Sabo to sit down on the steps with him, tugging Luffy into his lap and folding the youngest into a tight embrace.

"You're both fine," Ace mumbled, struggling to come up with the right words to help them. "We're all here."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, his voice still soft. He pushed his head under Ace's chin and wound one arm around his freckled brother, moving the other to wrap around Sabo and carefully pull him close. "Fire can't take my brothers away again."

"Right," Ace frowned, looking over Luffy's shoulder at Marco. Marco met his gaze, silently asking if the freckled boy wanted to handle the situation himself. He was already poised to rise and head back inside. Ace had no idea what compelled him to shake his head, tightening his grip on Luffy, but the moment he realized he had, his cheeks burned and he had to force himself to look away. It was finally starting to sink in that he had automatically trusted Marco to aid Luffy while he'd had his hands full with Sabo.

"I'll make sure Thatch is more considerate from now on, yoi," Marco promised. "He'll probably realize the problem and cook a lot of treats to make up for it."

"Like meat?" Luffy asked hopefully, twisting in Ace's arms.

"Yeah, like meat, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Sabo closed his eyes, leaning his head on Ace's shoulder. "It's stupid, isn't it?" he asked, his voice still quiet and tinged with shame. "Being afraid of a grease fire?"

"Shut up," Ace muttered. "It's not stupid. You were in an explosion. Me and Luffy almost died in a fire. Being scared of fire doesn't make you stupid."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. No one was sure if he actually knew what he was agreeing to, or if he was only agreeing because it was something Ace was saying.

"You can't expect to get over something like that so quickly, yoi," Marco commented, moving to sit on a lower step rather than remain kneeling nearby. "No one would expect it of you. No one _should."_

"Will it ever go away?" Sabo asked, dejected.

"Maybe, maybe not," Marco shrugged, which had Ace bristling a little. "It's not something I can answer for you. Maybe it was just this time, maybe it'll get worse. None of us can say for sure, yoi."

Luffy twisted around so he could look at Marco again, his eyes perceptive beyond his years. "Mango?"

"Marco," Marco corrected absently. "What is it?"

"I don't want to be afraid of fire," Luffy told him. "And I don't want Sabo to be afraid of fire. Okay?"

"Okay," Marco agreed, glancing to Ace as the other boy's eyes flashed with determination.

Satisfied, Luffy resumed snuggling Ace and Sabo to the best of his ability, rambling about the kinds of treats he hoped Thatch would make them. Sabo made an offhand comment about making sure they let Thatch know it wasn't his fault, but otherwise remained quiet. Eventually, even Luffy relaxed and quieted down, until the four of them simply sat there in silence, listening to waves rocking against their ship and seagulls flying overhead.

* * *

...

* * *

Dadan and Makino were both composed when he came into the room, although it didn't look like Makino would be able to stop happy tears from escaping any time soon. She was wiping at her eyes and laughing with the older woman over a picture - the picture Garp knew from Magra's accounts to be of his three wayward grandsons - and a bottle of sake.

Dadan was red-faced and clearly struggling to maintain a calm air, especially when she caught sight of Garp. It looked as though she had a crumpled piece of parchment sticking out the side of her shirt, but there was no way Garp would go grabbing for it. The letter wasn't as important as the picture, and Magra had already indicated it was likely something sappy directed at the resident foster mother.

Garp took a seat in front of the two women, landing hard and causing the entire house to shake. He didn't reach for the sake or anything to eat, just looking to Dadan.

"I'm not gonna apologize," Dadan muttered, her voice gruff with false bravado and evidence of crying. "So if you're gonna be pissed at me, just get it over with."

"Tch," Garp shook his head. "The Mayor and Magra already told me everything. Let me see that."

Makino reached out to pick up the photograph, handing it to Garp with a kind smile. The tension in his shoulders eased at the sight of all three boys, apparently safe and sound, but he couldn't make out any landmarker to help him discern their location.

"They look so happy, don't they?" Makino asked, looking to Garp with a warm smile.

"You gonna bring the brats home?" Dadan asked, taking a swig of her drink.

Garp snorted again, examining the picture and taking in the expressions on his grandsons' faces. "That's the plan," he answered gruffly, knowing full well he didn't have the time to go chasing after them.

"I won't hold my breath," Dadan muttered. "Be nice to have peace and quiet around here." She set the bottle down and fixed Garp with a steely look, unlike any gaze she'd ever directed his way. Garp met her evenly, but even he understood he was staring down a mother and no amount of threats or menacing scowls would make her yield. "Oi, Garp."

When he continued to hold her gaze, she took a cigarette from her pocket and brought it to her lips, lighting it without letting herself break eye contact. "Remember _I'm_ the one who lost Luffy and let Ace go after him. Don't you be taking it out on _my brats_ , ya got it?"

He was barely able to keep the surprise from his eyes at both the admission of guilt and the threatening tone as she claimed the boys as her own. Garp may have been able to discern her attachment to the trio, but he'd never expected her to go around admitting to it out loud, especially not in front of everyone.

"Hmph," he closed his eyes and handed the picture back to Makino, then grabbed the bottle away from Dadan and chugged it in one gulp.

"What the hell?!" Dadan demanded, making a grab for it, only to wind up with an empty bottle and a sharp smack to the head as Garp stood.

"That's for losing the boys!" Garp snorted, tossing the bottle away and turning. "Consider yourself lucky you didn't get them killed!"

Makino pat Dadan's shoulder sympathetically, watching the older woman nurse the fresh lump and scowl after Garp's retreating form.

"It could have been worse," Dogra pointed out, still too happy to bother being alarmed by what he'd just seen. "At least your boys are safe, right?"

His intent had been to help Dadan relax and maybe soothe her pride, but the reminder that she'd called them _her boys_ out loud, in front of everyone but _especially_ Garp, had Dadan rolling back into the corner and shouting at the onlookers to shut their mouths.

Makino simply hid a smile and a laugh behind her hand, pressing the picture to her chest and happily closing her eyes as Woop Slap finally came over to join them.

* * *

...

* * *

With a sigh, Izo plopped into the chair with less grace than usual, crossing one leg over the other. His dark brown eyes narrowed when Thatch didn't even twitch, let alone lift his face from the table he was currently trying to fuse with or sink through. Izo wasn't sure which one.

"How long are you going to mope like this?" Izo asked after a few moments. "You didn't even make dessert for the rest of us."

Thatch's hand twitched, but he didn't move from the table.

Izo sighed again, louder this time. He waited a few more minutes, then pushed himself up and headed to the stove. "I'm going to cook something."

A feeble "don't" escaped from the vicinity of the table, but Izo ignored it, grabbing a pan and turning on the stove. He frowned for a moment, thinking of the usual treats Thatch made when he was showing off, then located a bar of unsweetened chocolate and dropped it in the pan.

"This is how I melt chocolate, right?" Izo asked. "Is it supposed to bubble?"

"nng…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you in pain?" Izo mocked. "When do I add milk? I'm making pudding. I think."

"Izo, _why?"_ Thatch was up and out of his chair in an instant, firmly scooting Izo aside and taking the pan off the heat. "You can't put chocolate on direct heat like that, it'll burn! You have to use a pot of water to-"

"I don't care," Izo interrupted, grabbing Thatch's wrist and forcing him to turn. "Look at me."

Thatch met his gaze, then slumped, setting the pan on another burner and turning the stove back off.

"They'll get over it," Izo continued, slowly releasing his arm. "They're not upset with you, and you'll be careful from now on."

"I traumatized two out of three," Thatch moaned, slumping on the counter.

"Yes, and you cooked a ridiculous feast to placate them, tripped over yourself with apologies until _Luffy_ had to tell you to stop apologizing, and then attempted to become one with a table."

"The table understands me," Thatch retorted.

"Could you be more childish?" Izo sighed. "You need to get a grip. May I remind you that we want them to come home with us? Become pirates under Oyaji's flag? They'll have to toughen up if they're going to make it."

"That doesn't mean I have to act like nothing's wrong when I screw up," Thatch argued.

"It doesn't mean you mope around and punish yourself needlessly, either," Izo crossed his arms over his chest. "Oyaji isn't just going to look at the boys to decide if they should stay with us. He's going to see how we act. How _you_ act."

Thatch's shoulders slumped. "I know. You're right. You usually are-"

"Always," Izo corrected.

"-so let me get it out of my system now while we're alone," Thatch continued. He lifted his head to look at Izo, resembling a kicked puppy and making Izo's resolve falter.

"Well, they calmed down," Izo murmured. "And they warmed up to Marco some more."

"He really is a sucker for kids, isn't he?" Thatch managed a grin. The light was back in his eyes, his hands absently moving to pull out a double-boiler and sugar. "I was worried. He didn't seem happy when Haruta joined us."

"Marco's never happy at first though," Izo pointed out.

"He was when I joined," Thatch murmured wistfully.

Izo was silent for several moments, watching Thatch whip up a batch of chocolate pudding - or mousse, he wasn't sure - like it was nothing. Sometimes, he forgot there was a time when Whitebeard's forces weren't known across the world, when his only companion had been Marco. No one was sure of Marco's official age, or exactly how the aging process worked with his fruit. Thatch had been young when he'd joined - by his own accounts, a rowdy scoundrel with irresistible charm - and Marco's appearance hadn't changed since.

They didn't talk about it often, simply accepting given information without prying unless alcohol was involved, but it was no secret that Marco had become guarded over the years.

"Well, in any case, are you going to keep moping in front of the kids?" Izo asked, sensing Thatch wasn't in the mood to walk down memory lane with him.

"No," Thatch rolled his shoulders. "I'll stop apologizing. Kick me if you notice me slipping."

"Oh, I will," Izo promised with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Lightly. _Lightly kick me,"_ Thatch corrected with a wary sideways glance.

"No promises, brother. No promises."

* * *

...

* * *

Haruta jerked awake with a sharp gasp, immediately looking around. They'd been preparing to leave while he'd been sulking, but the last thing he remembered was squishing Vista's top hat as a pillow to watch the water.

He knew they'd said they wouldn't leave without him, and he _knew_ he could trust their word, even if he hadn't been with them very long, but the immediate response to realizing he'd fallen asleep and could have easily been left behind without any messy goodbyes had him panicking.

He was barely ten seconds into his panic before he heard familiar laughter, a unique mix of rumbling and affection that soothed his nerves.

"You look worried, my son," Whitebeard's voice was closer than usual, and with a burning feeling in his cheeks, Haruta twisted to look up at the man they called father.

He tried his hardest not to look petulant or show his surprise, but it was likely Whitebeard saw right through him. He always seemed to know when something was troubling one of his sons. Instead, Haruta quickly looked away, taking in the surroundings. It was noisy on deck, but not nearly as noisy as it would have been if Thatch had come home. He was seated on Whitebeard's leg, apparently sleeping in his lap the way a child might, and the shiny coating of the bubble around their ship told him they were underwater.

"I was asleep," Haruta mumbled, pushing a hand through his unruly hair. "I didn't even know we left."

"Vista brought you here," Whitebeard nodded, reaching one of his large hands to place on Haruta's shoulder. It covered his entire back and made Haruta feel smaller than normal, but it wasn't a _bad_ feeling. Even when he wanted to appear strong and independant, nothing would ever make the fatherly gestures unwelcome. "You looked troubled then too."

Haruta's cheeks burned even more at that observation, and his shoulders sagged under the weight of Whitebeard's hand. "Oyaji… is it my fault we're going back to Paradise?"

The laugh came again after a mere moment of silence, which had Haruta relaxing further. He wasn't offended at all, knowing Whitebeard would never laugh at _him_ when it had obviously been weighing on his mind for some time.

"I just don't want to be holding everyone back," Haruta continued in a rushed voice, fidgeting. "I promised I wouldn't be a burden if you let me join, but I'm the only one who got hurt, and now all of the sudden we're leaving the New World…"

"Haruta," Whitebeard's voice was gentle and understanding, perhaps even a little amused. "You shouldn't be worrying yourself with something like this. It's true that you are my youngest son-"

"I hate being the youngest," Haruta huffed.

"-but this decision isn't meant to coddle or belittle you," Whitebeard continued with a gruff chuckle at Haruta's expression. "I've been thinking about it for some time."

"Are we really staying for a couple years? I heard Fossa saying something about it being a couple years," Haruta mumbled, ducking his head. "Vista said he'd increase my lessons too."

"We'll see," Whitebeard chuckled. "More than a few of my sons have been restless these days. Restless and rash."

"Not me, right?" Haruta tilted his head to look up, cheeks burning when Whitebeard laughed again and gently pat him on the back.

Deep down, he knew getting injured hadn't entirely been his fault. If anything, it had been a combination of his arrogance and Jozu's carelessness, though the only one who would have scolded him over it would have been Marco.

Still, any other fighter on the flagship would have known to dodge, would have used one of the enemy pirates as a shield, _something_ to stop from being hit by rebounded shrapnel. It had stunned him just enough to allow his enemy an opening, and if not for Namur's intervention, he wouldn't have walked away with just inconvenient gashes and bruising. He would have lost his arm and likely his head. He'd already been assured multiple times that Jozu had been showing off and hadn't needed to use his powers, and that everyone made mistakes, but he still felt like he should have done _better,_ if only to prove that he wasn't a liability as the youngest.

He hated being the youngest, but after nearly losing his life and waking up to a room full of worried brothers and an announcement that they were heading back to Paradise, he doubted Whitebeard would take in anyone his age for a long time.

"Ya know," Haruta mumbled, making himself comfortable and leaning into Whitebeard's hand. It wasn't often he actually acted younger around his father, but he could always use the excuse of his injuries to milk the affection. "I took out like, five of those guys before I got hit."

Whitebeard laughed again, and Haruta was positive he wasn't imagining the note of pride in his voice.

* * *

...

* * *

As the third shooting star streaked across the dark sky, Sabo found himself contemplating waking his brothers for the fourth time that night. It was chilly outside, but they'd gotten more clothes at the most recent stop, preparing for scorching heat and unexpected winter. When Sabo had asked about the variety of clothes, Marco had chuckled something under his breath about the Grand Line, and Thatch had promised they'd get used to it.

He looked to the front of his pajamas, absently playing with the embroidery work. Izo constantly complained about being bored, and filled his spare time with embroidering Whitebeard's mark on all their shirts or jackets. Sabo found he didn't mind it. Even if they hadn't met Whitebeard or officially accepted the offer - one Whitebeard himself had yet to extend - it still gave him a sense of belonging. Ace griped about it more often than not, but Luffy seemed to enjoy it as long as Izo made his red.

"If you unravel my hard work, I won't be happy."

Sabo jumped, then laughed nervously and turned to greet his unexpected company, smiling. "Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

"Are you cold?" Izo motioned for him to follow, which Sabo did without complaint. "The view is better over here, and we have shelter from the wind," he explained at the change of location.

"Not really. The cold air feels better on my burns anyway," Sabo answered. "How come you're awake?"

"I'm restless," Izo said. "This is a small boat compared to home. Much too quiet, and much too peaceful. That sounds strange, doesn't it?"

"Not at all," Sabo chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Back home, before we moved out, it was always loud and crowded with the bandits. Sometimes, I miss the chaos." He tilted his head to the side. "Ne, Izo?"

"Hm?"

"What are your brothers like? The rest of them, I mean."

Izo chuckled behind one hand, then shook his head. "I don't think there are enough words to do them justice. It would be like trying to tell you Thatch is an idiot and a cook, or that Marco is too serious and has a pineapple head."

"I see," Sabo grinned. "Well, what about Haruta? I've heard that name a lot."

"That's easier," Izo relented. "Haruta's fourteen, just three years older than you and Ace. He joined us about a year ago."

"A year ago?" Sabo echoed.

"We all thought he was too young, but he was tenacious and promised he'd never need to be protected in a fight. He uses a sword," Izo grinned. "He's also a troublemaker, and constantly getting into mischief alongside Thatch. I think you brothers would get along with him easily."

"He wouldn't think we're weak?"

"I think he'd be thrilled not to be the youngest around. Besides, if you and Ace fight with pipes, you could spar with him," Izo pointed out.

"I never thought about a new weapon," Sabo admitted. "We used pipes back on the mountain because it was convenient. I wonder if I'd be better with a sword."

"I don't think swordfighting suits you."

"You're probably right. Luffy's not good with a pipe, though. He relies more on his devil fruit ability and punching."

Izo tilted his head to the side. "I'm guess he lacks restraint, and control."

"Is it that obvious?" Sabo grinned wryly, turning his gaze to the stars again. "Hey… is Thatch okay? He's been jumpy the past few days."

"He still feels guilty about the fire incident from the other day," Izo answered. "Which reminds me, are you doing alright?"

Sabo quieted, but there was no trace of unease in his expression or posture. "I wasn't expecting it, but I'll be okay. Thanks, Izo."

Izo reached out to tousle his hair, grinning. The moment was cut short by the sound of the door leading below deck being opened and a sleepy Luffy stumbling out with a blanket dragging behind him.

"Sabo?" Luffy called.

"Keep your voice down," Ace reprimanded in a hushed tone.

Sabo gave a wide smile. Izo chuckled and bid a silent farewell, making his way out of sight without alerting the other boys to his presence.

"Over here," Sabo called. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

Luffy was at his side before he even finished speaking, winding rubber arms around his waist and pressing into his right side. Ace was there a moment later, looking slightly less exhausted and rubbing at his eyes.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Luffy questioned, trying to wrap the blanket around them both.

Ace took it from him and draped it over Sabo's shoulders, catching Luffy in it too.

"No, I just couldn't sleep," Sabo promised, tucking Luffy close. "I came out to watch the stars. You can't get a view like this in High Town."

"Better than the view from the mountain, too," Ace admitted, settling in on Sabo's left.

"Did you make a wish?" Luffy asked. "Shanks said you have to make a wish if you see shooting stars."

"I didn't," Sabo answered with a smile. "I don't have anything left to wish for."

"Don't be sappy," Ace teased.

"I like sappy," Luffy decided. "It sounds tasty."

Ace and Sabo exchanged a glance, then laughed, ushering Luffy back to the door so they could get him back in bed before he started asking for food. The last time they'd waited too long and Luffy had eaten an entire bowl of chocolate pudding out of the refrigerator. The resulting sugar rush had led to a sleepless night for the entire boat.

Oddly enough, Marco and Izo had both blamed Thatch for it.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: We're getting close to the trio meeting Whitebeard! I'm sooooo excited!**

 **Friendly reader: Thank you so much! *flail* You are adorable, and hopefully I will have some good luck and be able to keep updating asap :D**

 **That Random Guy: I usually don't announce the new chapter on tumblr unless it's special or I said I wouldn't get it done on time lol! But I'm glad! (And Kailani-chan told me what you said on the review for Dilemma. You're too sweet! Absolutely right about her though lol!)**

 **ghosst: Thankies! Hopefully the uhaul gets here soon with the rest of my stuff and the spiders don't invade my personal space or hair while we're moving it into storage :X**

 **See ya guys next week! (I won't be replying to reviews very much within the story since long A/Ns can be a pain and I don't like jacking up the word count, but trust that if you did leave a guest/unrepliable review, I saw it, I love you, and you made me so happy!)**

 **~Mithril**


	12. The Moby Dick

**A/N: T.T**

 **Okay so, I'll keep it short. The week has been insane, I injured both hands, and due to some anxiety and ADHD issues striking me harder than usual, I'm still on semi-hiatus for Kyoudai and this chapter came later than I wanted. I'm going to try to get back on schedule within the next two weeks, though! Thank you everyone for sticking with me and for all the lovely reviews/messages/tumblr encouragement! I know I didn't get a response to everyone, but I'm gonna try harder this time around. Now that all my belongings are here, I should really be settling in soon!**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, who clearly has the patience of a saint in dealing with me, and really picked me up this past week. You're the best, and thank you for beta'ing on such short notice as always!**

 **And for some reason this got cut off but, thank you to Kailani-chan for the AWESOME fix to my problem about the division commanders. Credit to her for my decision on who's leading the 2nd Division, and for her giving me the best inspiration all the time. You are AMAZING, and don't you dare deny it! I will always come to you with my plot problems, you wonderful WONDERFUL cupcake!**

 **Quick note: this is 10 years prior to the main story, so I took some liberties with the Whitebeard crew and the setup**

 **Houtai = Bandage**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 12: The Moby Dick_

* * *

There was no polite way to say it. Paradise was boring.

Sure, to any pirate just starting, fresh out of one of the four Blues, Paradise probably seemed like an endless adventure with a new challenge around every corner. Even those born there had little experience navigating the seas and encountering the many different islands and climates Paradise had to offer.

But for pirates who'd spent the last several years in the New World? Paradise was nothing.

Still, there was a sense of calm as they headed farther away from the archipelago. Haruta had gone back to sleep in Whitebeard's lap during their ascent, with the other commanders exchanging exasperated grins. He'd remained there until the new head nurse had insisted he return to bed for rest.

He'd been confined in the infirmary for over a day before finally escaping. The boy thought it was his fault they were returning to Paradise, and it was a shame she couldn't tell him otherwise.

Not because it was true; it just happened to be convenient.

As the former head of the medical staff, she knew more than all the other commanders combined, except for maybe Marco, but he wasn't there and that meant she won by default. Stormy gray eyes flickered to the deck at the sound of Haruta's voice, followed by disgruntled noises that could only be coming from Vista. A wry grin touched her lips as she watched their youngest brother attempting to find something to cure his boredom, likely to distract him from having to think about his own inadequacies as a fighter. It wasn't that he was particularly unskilled, but his lack of experience when measured against the commanders would always make him feel inferior.

She had firsthand experience with the inferiority complex, given how long she'd argued, how hard she'd fought, and how triumphant she felt to be holding the position of a commander alongside fourteen brothers who hadn't expected a woman to be eligible at all, let alone surpass the other candidates.

Whitey Bay wasn't angry with them, though. It was well known on the ship that Whitebeard's personal beliefs kept women from the frontlines, only allowing them into battle in a defensive siege or as a last resort. As such, all of the women who'd become part of the family were on the medical staff or at least trained as combat medics. Some had left the ship to join an allied captain, giving them the freedom to fight as they pleased, but it didn't make them any less family. Whitebeard simply did not impose such rules on an allied ship.

Even if Bay knew she was an exception to the rule and not the beginning of a change, she understood Whitebeard's intentions were not meant to be derogatory or discouraging. That was why she'd informed him that she'd keep off the front lines despite her position if he wanted, with an unspoken agreement between them.

Some day, the title of Second Division Commander would be too small for her, and as a proud daughter, she'd become a Captain in her own right.

"I thought you said you'd pull a prank with me," Haruta moaned, drawing her attention again. He was stalking behind Vista and holding tightly to the back of his cape. "You said you would!"

"I rescind my offer," Vista complained, continuing on his way. "You should be resting."

"I've rested enough," Haruta gave another tug, but it did nothing to slow the older man down. His shoes simply continued to slide along the deck. He may as well have been trying to pull the ship itself, for all the good his tugging did him.

"You really should be taking it easy, kid," Fossa added, leaning back against the steps and shaking his head. "You almost lost an arm."

Bay tilted her head to regard Fossa, catching his eye and grinning when he sighed at her expression. She was almost positive she'd spoken similar words to him once when she'd been a mere rookie, and the only reason she'd gotten away with it was because her status in the medical staff had given her authority to declare if a man was fit for battle or not.

"I've been taking it easy all week!" Haruta protested. "And Vista won't go back to sparring with me. I'm bored as hell!"

"I'm not giving you lessons until you've finished healing," Vista stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "And we've already heard that Marco the Phoenix was sighted in Paradise, so save the pranking for when Thatch is back."

"Thatch is more fun anyway," Haruta grumbled, finally relinquishing the cape. "And he doesn't have a stupid mustache."

"I'll have you know, my mustache is _dashing,"_ Vista said with an indignant air.

"Dashing… sure, we'll go with dashing," Rakuyo commented, pushing blond dreadlocks from his face and lounging over a railing.

"Don't any of you have anything better to do right now?" Vista complained.

"Do we?" Rakuyo retorted. "Nothing happens here."

Bay had to resist the urge to snort at Rakuyo's childish response. None of her brothers would have lasted a week in the medical staff, except possibly Jiru, when all they wanted was a good fight or a source of entertainment half the time.

"Nonsense," Vista dismissively waved a hand. "One of those Navy ships is going to get ballsy sooner or later and try to make a move. Marco the Phoenix sighted in East Blue, the Moby Dick coming back to Paradise… I'll bet the marines are losing their minds right now."

"Not to mention Red Hair was in East Blue just last year," Fossa added, grinning around his cigar. "They probably think we're plotting something."

Seeing the deflated sagging of Haruta's shoulders as the conversation turned to Red-Haired Shanks and the possibility of a naval attack, Bay shook her head. She'd helped treat Haruta when he'd initially gotten injured, and while the gashes had been worrisome, she knew his pride had taken the deepest wounds. She had never been one to coddle, but there was a difference between babying the injured and comforting them.

"C'mon, Haruta," Bay pushed away from the railing and approached, causing everyone to turn in her direction. "The boys are being overprotective again. Why don't you spar with me?"

"Bay," Vista's voice held a warning note in it, but it did nothing to deter the young woman from coming to a stop in front of the pair, a casual hand resting on her hip.

"You can stop yourself there, Vista," Bay grinned at him. "Haruta has every right to be bored out of his mind, but at least I can sympathize with him on being strictly banned from battles."

Haruta immediately abandoned Vista, moving to latch onto Bay's cape instead. "Seriously? You'll spar with me right now?"

"I don't see why not," Bay shot a smirk at Vista, as if Haruta clinging to her cape meant she'd won every argument they'd ever had. "Mustache-man here doesn't really have the authority to tell me I can't, now does he?"

Haruta grinned, before turning to Vista and sticking his tongue out. "Bay's right! We're gonna go spar!"

Vista threw his hands in the air, obviously annoyed but unwilling to argue the matter. It was obvious his assessment of Haruta's health was skewed by his worry, as evidenced by Bay overruling his decision. Even if she was new to being a commander, she was not new to being the medical authority on the ship, and he respected that. "Just don't injure yourself further, Haruta. And Bay, don't overdo it. He's still bleeding."

"Barely bleeding," Bay chuckled. "You're almost as bad as Marco right now."

"Ouch," Haruta said, cocking his head to the side. "She's comparing you to Marco. That means you're being a mother hen."

Vista scowled, muttering under his breath as he stalked off.

"Let's go," Bay said, placing a gloved hand on Haruta's shoulder - the one that wasn't currently wrapped in bandages - and guiding him to the door to go below deck. Most of the commanders were lazing about in the sun. It wasn't just the location; things had always been less lively whenever Thatch was gone or sick. Personally, Bay was glad he'd been gone for so long. It meant she got to surprise him with her promotion and demand all of her favorite treats for the postponed party.

"You're not just taking pity on me, right?" Haruta asked, still holding onto the back of her cape.

"Kid," Bay moved her hand to whack him upside the head, making him yelp. "We don't have time for pity around here. You can wallow or you can fight for what you want. What's it gonna be?"

"I'll fight," Haruta grumbled automatically. "I'll fight harder than anyone else and become a Division Commander one day too."

"That's the spirit," Bay placed her hand back on his shoulder. "And Oyaji didn't move us here because of you. Keep that between us though, okay?"

Haruta's eyes widened, but he nodded. Despite his love of pranks and mischief, he was actually rather adept at keeping secrets. "Can you tell me why?"

"Not right now," Bay answered. "For now, we work on your fencing or I send you back to the infirmary."

"Okay," Haruta readily agreed to drop it, not wanting to risk having to go back to bedrest. He'd never seen Bay's ability with a sword, but any sparring was better than no sparring.

* * *

...

* * *

"You can go play with your brothers if you want, you know," Thatch offered, grinning down at Sabo. They were both standing at the counter, but while Thatch was chopping dozens of onions for a dish he was preparing, Sabo was on a stepladder in front of a mountain of potatoes, only a fourth of which he'd managed to peel. "I don't mind doing this."

"Izo said you have people help you on the Moby Dick," Sabo reasoned, inspecting the potato he'd just finished. "But you've been preparing all our meals by yourself since we met."

"Well, I got Marco to chop fruit for me, like, once," Thatch recalled with a nervous laugh. "He wasn't very good at it."

"I never imagined big name pirates doing stuff like this," Sabo tilted his head to the side. "I mean, Marco's got a high bounty, doesn't he? That's why people are nervous when they hear his name."

"Oh, yeah he's basically the first mate on our crew," Thatch answered. "But he's never tried to act like he's better than us. More mature, maybe, but that's a given."

"Does he have a lot of responsibilities?"

"No more than any other commander, except Marco likes to take on more than he needs to all the time," Thatch snorted.

"You guys have mentioned commanders a few times now. What exactly do you mean by that?" Sabo asked.

"Oh, well, our crew is huge," Thatch explained. "And we get new members all the time. Right now we have fifteen divisions, and fourteen commanders. We're all pretty equal in terms of power, and we all have about the same amount of responsibilities in managing crew members."

"What happened to the fifteenth commander?" Sabo asked.

"Actually he was the Second - be careful not to cut yourself - Division Commander," Thatch corrected. "There was an incident and he was killed a few years ago. Marco's been handling that division since we haven't found a replacement."

"Sorry, this is the first time I've ever peeled potatoes," Sabo apologized. "Am I doing this right?"

Thatch set his knife down, carrying the full cutting board closer to the stove and rinsing his hands off before rejoining Sabo. "Here, like this," he said, taking Sabo's hands in his own and peeling several potatoes in the span of ten seconds. "If you angle like this, you won't have to worry about cutting your fingers."

"Oh," Sabo's cheeks darkened. "Sorry… we never really did anything fancy back on the mountain, and I never got to see the servants preparing meals or-"

"Hey, hey," Thatch laughed, letting go and grabbing a potato to help. "I studied cooking for years. I went to an actual school for it once. I've been cooking longer than you've been alive. You really don't have to apologize to me for needing time to learn. If you're really interested, though, I can give you lessons."

"Maybe," Sabo gave a sheepish grin. "I mean, I don't think I'd be making anything fancy any time soon, but I'd like to help out." He hesitated, watching Thatch go through potatoes like he didn't even have to think about it. "When you're back with your division and you have a lot of helpers, would you still want me to help out…?"

"Well that's still a few weeks away, so there's no use-" Thatch blinked, then nearly sliced his finger off as he turned to Sabo, dropping the potato and the knife. "Does that mean you guys have thought about our offer to stay?!"

Sabo had to look away, because Thatch's bright, wide-eyed expression complete with a dopey grin looked too similar to Luffy's when he was being given extra meat at mealtime. "We've been thinking about it."

"And?" Thatch pressed, perking up even more.

Sabo laughed. "Well… to be perfectly honest, I like the idea. Luffy too, but he'll never actually join another crew. He still intends to be a Captain in his own right. Ace…" the laughter trailed off. "Well, as long as your crew accepts Ace, we'll accept a new home."

"So what you're saying is, as long as Ace feels accepted with the crew, you boys will stay with us?" Thatch asked.

Unable to help himself, Sabo flashed a toothy grin. "And Izo said you were an idiot…"

"Yay!" Thatch pumped both fists in the air, then paused. "Hey!"

Sabo laughed again, dropping everything to clutch at his stomach as he doubled over. "You really do remind me of Luffy!"

Thatch pouted. "Well, I like Luffy, so it's not like I mind the comparison, but I also know you guys say Luffy is _your_ idiot, so I have mixed feelings…"

"Yeah well, you're both idiots, but you're not so bad," Ace's voice came from the doorway, and to his credit, Thatch didn't jump. He was getting used to Ace popping up out of nowhere to weigh in on a conversation.

"Hi Ace," Sabo turned, grinning cheerfully. "Where's Luffy?"

"With Marco," Ace admitted, glancing over his shoulder for a moment before looking back to his brother. "He got restless and started shooting all over the deck."

"And you're not up there making sure he doesn't fall in the water?" Sabo asked, an incredulous expression on his face.

Ace shoved a hand through his hair, scowling. "Marco told me he'd make sure Luffy didn't get hurt."

Thatch opened his mouth, then quickly shut it, grabbing more potatoes. The last thing he needed to do was tell Ace - who was clearly trying to trust Marco - that Marco was the last person on the ship who could save Luffy if the boy actually fell in the water. Then again, even if Luffy somehow managed to fling himself out of reach, Marco would easily be able to retrieve him before he actually hit the water.

Sabo grinned. "Luffy'll be fine. Wanna help us peel potatoes?"

"Not really." Ace came closer anyway, obviously still in the process of internally convincing himself not to march right back up onto the deck to keep an eye on Luffy.

* * *

...

* * *

"How did you even manage this, yoi?"

"I don't know," Luffy answered honestly. "Mango, why are you upside-down?"

There was a soft sigh, almost swallowed by the wind. "It's Marco. And you're the one who's upside-down."

"Oh."

"What the hell are you two even doing up there?"

"Hi Izo!" Luffy called cheerfully. He tried to wave, but all he managed was a wiggle.

"How come you always get Izo's name right, yoi?" Marco muttered, tugging on one of Luffy's limbs. "Does that hurt?"

"Nope," Luffy said with a cheerful smile. "I'm made of rubber."

"Well, can't be too careful, yoi," Marco sighed. Although Luffy wasn't in any actual danger, he was still glad it was Izo coming to check on them and not Ace. He'd taken his eyes off the hyperactive boy for less than _five seconds,_ and in that timeframe, Luffy had somehow managed to rocket himself into the rigging of the main sail, catch one foot in a rope, and tangle himself around the mast. His automatic reaction, which had consisted of flailing and kicking to try and free his foot, had somehow ended with him tied in multiple knots and suspended upside-down. Luffy had laughed it off, but Marco had almost transformed in his haste to get to him.

"Do you need help up there?" Izo called.

"No. Just…" Marco trailed off, staring past the knot of Luffy's arms as something gleamed in the distance. "Izo?"

"What?"

"Is that what I think it is?"

Izo blinked, then turned to follow Marco's gaze, walking over to the railing to get closer. He had to squint, but as soon as he found it, there was no denying what it was, even from such a distance. "I'll change course."

"What is it?" Luffy inquired, wiggling a little. One of his arms snapped back into place thanks to Marco's nimble fingers working away at the knots.

"It's the Moby Dick, yoi," Marco answered, a grin spreading across his face. "I didn't expect to see them in Paradise."

"Your crew?" Luffy stretched his neck to get a better view, but the flagship was only a speck on the horizon as far as he could see.

"Yeah," Marco finished with the knots, waiting until Luffy's body snapped back into shape before catching him in one arm. "Let's go get your brothers, yoi. It's time to meet the rest of the family."

Luffy's eyes lit up. He happily wound his limbs around Marco's torso so the older man didn't have to hold onto him while they made their way back down the mast. As soon as they touched the deck, Luffy was jumping back out of Marco's reach and racing off to find his brothers.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace couldn't keep the apprehension from showing in his eyes. He knew every single person except Luffy, who was too caught up in the excitement of seeing such a large and unique ship, could tell how uncomfortable he was. No one had drawn attention to it, even though he'd honestly expected Thatch to say something to make the situation worse. It wasn't intentional, but in the few weeks they'd been travelling together, it had become a regular occurrence any time a sensitive subject had come up.

If Izo noticed Thatch about to open his mouth during a sensitive moment, he usually managed to interject and stop it from happening, but Izo wasn't always there to act as a filter, and the crossdresser was currently speaking with Marco while Thatch hung back. It seemed like the plan was to have Thatch remain behind on the smaller boat with them while Marco and Izo explained the situation to their captain.

"I wanna go look," Luffy whined, breaking the tentative silence. "Why can't I go look?"

"Because we're waiting for a ladder," Sabo answered patiently, offering what he hoped was a reassuring smile in Ace's direction. "Then Marco, Izo, and Thatch are going to introduce us to their crew."

Luffy bounced on his heels, reaching up to tug on Thatch's shirt. "Ne, Thatchy, is your crew nice?" he asked for what had to be the fifth time since they'd pulled up alongside the gigantic ship.

"They're nice to friends," Thatch promised. "And you guys are friends."

"We could always stay down here," Ace mumbled, staring at his feet. He could hear the voices shouting down at them, and while the tone was overall one of excitement and welcome, he was ready for the mood to change the moment they were spotted with the adults.

Sabo looked to him for several moments, then grabbed his arm and tugged him away from the group, his expression serious. "Ace." He was grateful to see that Thatch hadn't tried to follow, and that even Luffy could tell they needed to speak alone. "They're not going to know."

"What are you talking about?" Ace muttered, pulling away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sometimes, you seem to think people will instinctively know, just by looking at you," Sabo answered, placing a hand on Ace's shoulder. "You tense up and then you don't even give them a chance."

Ace sighed in obvious irritation, watching Marco and Izo climb the ladder in silence. It took several moments before he spoke again, turning to look Sabo in the eye. "I can't do anything about that."

"I know, but I'm hoping reminding you will help you relax," Sabo admitted. "Besides, we-"

"Ack, Luffy, wait!"

Both brothers whirled around, just in time to see Luffy flying up from the deck of their tiny ship and narrowly missing being grabbed by Thatch.

"That _idiot!"_ Ace swore, rushing for the ladder and pulling himself up without a second thought. Marco and Izo had already vanished, but he didn't know how many people would be up there or what trouble Luffy could get himself into before they helped him.

"He'll be okay," Thatch tried to reason with them, but neither listened as they scaled the ladder ahead of him.

* * *

...

* * *

Despite how unexpected it was to run into his family in the middle of Paradise, Marco couldn't help but smile as he hauled himself over the railing. He landed on his feet, casually offering an arm to Izo so the other man would have an easier time.

"Thank you," Izo said, standing next to Marco and grinning at the others while they gathered. Every single commander, several crewmates, and of course, Whitebeard had come to greet them.

"We sent you to find Thatch," Vista commented with a grin. "So where is he? Taking his time?"

"We didn't expect to run into everyone here," Marco said, placing a hand on his hip and tilting his head to the side. "We have a slight… situation, yoi."

"What kind of situation?" Bay asked, moving to the front and flashing Marco a bright grin.

"We've already heard rumors about your presence around here," Jiru added, smirking. "What happened to being discreet?"

"Did someone actually make you lose your temper?" Blamenco taunted.

"Don't crowd him," Whitebeard's voice quieted them all as he approached, his perceptive gaze cutting right through to Marco. "Now then…"

Before Marco could answer the unspoken question, there was a thud right behind him, followed by a yelp. A blur of red and yellow shot past them, causing several commanders to tense in preparation of an attack. Whitebeard's hand shot out to catch the blur, causing both Marco and Izo to take a step forward. Neither reacted with panic, even though it was an automatic response when it involved Luffy doing something reckless, because it was _Whitebeard,_ and their trust in him was absolute.

"Wah!" Luffy dangled in one of Whitebeard's large hands, and his small stature made the already massive man's hand seem even _larger._

"What the f-"

"Watch your mouth, Blenheim," Kingdew interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest and studying the child dangling in their father's hand. "It's an infant."

"It's not an infant, Kingdew," Bay rolled her eyes at him, but she was grinning. "It _is_ a little kid, though."

"Whoa!" Luffy yelped, staring up at Whitebeard, then looking to the deck. "Ossan! You're huge!"

"A little kid who isn't the slightest bit intimidated by being on a pirate ship," Vista commented, chuckling at Luffy's assessment of Whitebeard's size.

"Is anyone else going to ask why he came flying over the side of the railing?" The only fishman in the crowd pushed closer to get a better look. "Is anything about this normal?"

"Normal enough," Rakuyo shrugged, elbowing Bay. "Go get it."

"Marco can go get him," Bay snorted. "I'm not the mother hen here."

Marco sighed, noting that the others were bickering and speculating, but Whitebeard himself wasn't paying them any attention. He was watching Luffy, regarding him with bemusement and curiosity while waiting for Marco to make some kind of introduction. "That's-" he started, his voice causing his siblings to quiet down, but he was interrupted before he could finish by the frantic shout of an overprotective and freckled big brother.

"LUFFY!"

As both Marco and Izo had expected, Ace came toppling over the railing a moment later, Sabo quickly trailing behind.

"I told you, Luffy's gonna be fine! Slow down!" Thatch whined, last to climb the ladder and looking thoroughly chagrined. "I'm sorry I didn't catch him before he used his rocket!"

"Luffy, you idiot!" Ace scolded automatically, completely ignoring Thatch as he hurried forward. "What did we say about doing that?!" He froze, quickly shifting to angle his body in front of Sabo's as he noticed their audience. His hand moved as if reaching for a weapon before he cursed under his breath at the realization that he still hadn't replaced his pipe.

"I don't remember," Luffy answered with a cheerful grin, completely oblivious to the tense atmosphere. "Ne ne, Ace, look at this Ossan! He's huge!"

"Luffy," Sabo clenched his jaw, then placed a hand on Ace's arm to stop him from acting on his hostility. Of the many crew members that had gathered, several stood out as intimidating to the boys. Luffy was fixated on the most intimidating of all, but he wasn't even the largest or strongest _looking_ man there. Sabo was honestly a little more wary of the fishman, but only because he'd never seen one. At least the giant men still looked like _men._ "You said you'd listen to us, and we told you not to go on ahead…"

"Oh, yeah," Luffy recalled. "But Sabo, look!"

"Well now," sensing there would be no calming the chaos without first getting some names, Whitebeard lifted his hand, bringing Luffy to eye level and opening his palm so the boy was no longer dangling. "Who might you be, little one?"

"I'm Luffy," Luffy introduced himself, standing up and placing his hands on his hips. "The man who'll become the Pirate King!"

Ace slapped a hand over his face, while Sabo groaned. No one seemed sure of what to say to that - although Marco gave a lazy smirk, and Thatch grinned like a proud parent - until Whitebeard started laughing, the booming sound almost causing the children to stumble.

"What a cheeky little brat," Whitebeard laughed, turning his gaze to Ace and Sabo. "And you?"

"Those are my brothers," Luffy answered before they could. "Ace and Sabo. And we're not staying unless you like Ace, Ossan."

"Luffy!" Ace snapped, practically growling his name. "Get down here, _now."_

Luffy turned, frowning at the genuine anger he saw on Ace's face. "Ah, I made Ace mad…" Rather than argue or try to change the subject again, Luffy pulled his arm back, then pushed forward, extending it at his brothers. His aim was awful as always, something Marco, Thatch, and Izo had all witnessed in an impromptu training match between Ace and Luffy several days earlier, but Sabo was able to reach out and snatch Luffy's hand before it recoiled.

The blond gave a tug, yanking Luffy out of Whitebeard's hand and catching him with a grunt. "Stay close," he scolded once he had Luffy back on his feet.

"Okay," Luffy agreed, standing between Ace and Sabo.

"Did… did his arm just stretch?" Bay asked. "Is he a devil fruit user?"

"Yes and yes, yoi," Marco answered, his smirk widening a little when he saw the blank stares.

"Aw, I get it," Bay sauntered over to Thatch, moving into his personal space and flicking his pompadour. "You heard about my promotion and brought me a present of three little brothers, huh? How sweet."

"Yeah well, you know me, and it's not like they're that much younger than Haruta so, wait, what promotion?" Thatch asked, blinking at her.

"Bay's the new Second Division Commander," Rakuyo explained. "We were waiting on a party until you got back. No one wanted to cook anything fancy."

"She's a girl," Luffy stated.

"Yes," Izo answered, nodding to Bay in acknowledgment before turning to Luffy.

"But girls don't like pirate stuff," Luffy explained, furrowing his brow. "I asked Makino all the time, and girls don't like pirate stuff or robots."

"Luffy," Sabo hissed in the same moment Ace tried to cover Luffy's mouth. "Don't be rude!"

Ignoring Rakuyo and Vista's snickers, Bay turned her attention to Luffy. "Well, I _am_ a girl and a pirate. And I think robots are cool."

"Oh," Luffy popped his head up, stretching his neck a bit to avoid having his mouth covered. "I see! I like you. Wanna join my crew?"

Ace opened his mouth to admonish Luffy again, but the laughter echoing from almost everyone present had him pausing, trying to gauge the mood. He had expected someone to ridicule or insult Luffy, but their laughter wasn't mocking or condescending despite the ridiculous offer a seven-year-old boy had just given a _commander_ on a giant pirate ship in front of her _captain._ He exchanged a glance with Sabo, but the blond only shrugged in response, satisfied that Luffy was still smiling.

"Okay," Marco said, his own chuckles dying down. "We need to speak to Oyaji now."

"Where's Haruta?" Thatch asked, looking around inquisitively.

"Infirmary," Kingdew answered solemnly.

"Infirmary?" Izo echoed, narrowing his eyes.

"He's fine," Bay promised. "Few new bruises to add to the mix, but that's because his primary teacher obviously didn't focus enough on teaching him to parry."

"Shots fired," Jiru snickered to Rakuyo, who grinned at the scowl on Vista's face.

"Do we need to put Whitey and Vista in separate corners?" Thatch joked, making his way over to the boys and putting a hand on Sabo's shoulder. "Try and behave. We have guests."

Bay stuck her tongue out at Vista, then grinned at Thatch. "Only because you asked so nicely, Pompadour-boy."

Whitebeard chuckled again. It took several more tries to break up the reunion, but soon enough, Marco and Thatch were following Whitebeard to the captain's quarters while Izo herded the boys back to Thatch's vacation ship to retrieve their belongings.

* * *

...

* * *

"So," Whitebeard set his jug of sake beside the bed as Thatch and Marco finished explaining, having gone through it during the course of the story. He'd only asked for the bare minimum in facts, and even with little detail, he could see how much his sons had come to care for their charges in such a short amount of time. "I send two sons to retrieve one, and they come back with four…"

"It's not like I planned it," Thatch complained. "I explained that!"

"And they haven't agreed to stay, yoi," Marco added. "Luffy will stay if his brothers do, but Ace is the one who ultimately has the final say."

"Sabo told me he wanted to stay, but only if Ace feels accepted," Thatch exchanged a glance with Marco before looking to Whitebeard again. "Ace is the real wildcard out of the three."

"Something's troubling him," Marco added. "Whenever he starts getting obvious about it, Sabo steps in, yoi. And even though Luffy barely listens to a word anyone says half the time, if Ace is starting to have trouble, he drops everything the second he notices. Whatever's bothering Ace runs deeper than almost losing both his brothers, yoi."

Whitebeard studied them both, but neither seemed uncomfortable by his scrutiny. Thatch wore his heart on his sleeve and knew Whitebeard would take into account how much he wanted the boys to stay, and Marco would never try to lie or hide anything from his father and captain.

"What do you think, Marco?" Whitebeard finally asked, indicating he'd already made a decision, but he wanted to know Marco's thoughts before he revealed it.

Marco held his gaze for several minutes, trying to discern exactly what aspect of the situation Whitebeard wanted him to weigh in on. He knew his father was not looking for more details about their fighting abilities, and they'd already explained the boys' home situation, including the fact that all three were basically orphans. He wouldn't be asking for Marco's opinion of the boys either; it was already clear in their explanation that Izo, Thatch, and Marco himself had grown fond of them, as well as the fact that the boys returned the sentiment to some degree.

 _Ah,_ Marco realized, a slight smile curving his lips. "I think Ace will come to trust us enough to tell us why he automatically feels like he won't be accepted, yoi. Or Luffy will let it slip before he has the chance. They might get comfortable with us before then, but they won't see this as a home or a family until that happens."

"And you're sure this is what they want?" Whitebeard questioned, ignoring Thatch's nervous fidgeting.

"No," Marco answered honestly, shaking his head. "But I'm sure it's what Ace and Sabo need, yoi."

"Not Luffy?" Thatch asked.

"Luffy will stay with them, yoi," Marco reminded Thatch. "He doesn't necessarily need to be here, but that doesn't mean he can't be happy if he stays. He knows what he wants in life, but the others…"

"Oh?" Whitebeard asked.

"Sabo is looking for freedom. He just doesn't know what freedom is," Marco explained, lowering his voice. "Ace is looking for an answer, but I don't know what the question is. Luffy is the only one who seems happy to the core, yoi."

Thatch lowered his gaze, sighing softly. "You're right," he admitted. "When I first rescued Luffy, he was worried about his brothers and he missed them, but he held onto the belief that they'd find him and everything would be okay…"

Marco nodded, but neither one of them spoke up about the way Ace and Sabo had acted in contrast. It would only be a rehashing of information they'd already given Whitebeard.

"Go and check on the little brats," Whitebeard chuckled, seeing the anxiety in Thatch's expression at the reminder of how much the boys had struggled in the beginning. "They can stay. We'll take it from there and see how they handle it here."

"Okay. Thanks, Oyaji," Thatch said with a wide smile. "I brought sake from Zeff, and some extra from Loguetown. I'll have someone bring it up." He gave a cheerful wave as he left, though Marco remained in place.

When Whitebeard stopped chuckling, he grinned at Marco. "If you have something to say, go ahead and say it, Marco. I know that look."

"Fair enough, yoi," Marco pushed away from the wall with a slight grin, heading over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "I want to know the real reason you brought the crew to Paradise. It's not because of Haruta, yoi. If that was the problem, you would have done it when he joined us. It's a convenient excuse the rest of them will go with, but you also let Bay take over a Division after refusing for over a year."

Whitebeard laughed again. "Reading into things again, huh?" When Marco didn't budge, he grinned. "Cheeky as ever, I see. Alright, I'll tell you. Try not to worry your brothers and sisters. You know how Thatch gets when he worries."

* * *

...

* * *

"Where are we going, Izo?" Luffy questioned from his perch on Sabo's back.

"Oyaji obviously doesn't mind you being here, so I'm going to show you a room in Marco's division," Izo answered. "We can put your stuff there for now. You still plan to stick around for a little while, right?"

"Yes," Sabo answered before Ace could. "We really appreciate it."

"I wanna go look around," Luffy whined, plopping his head on top of Sabo's. "There were a lot of interesting people up there!"

"You'll get to meet them all soon enough," Izo laughed. "Those were the commanders. I guess we had a promotion while I was away. Never expected Bay to take over a division."

"Bay? The woman, right?" Ace questioned.

"Whitey Bay," Izo answered. "She's been head of the medical staff for years. Oyaji doesn't like having women go into battle, but in sieges, she always managed to find her way into the fray. She must have been pushing for this for a while behind the scenes."

"Is she strong?" Sabo asked.

"I haven't seen the full extent of her abilities in battle, but she has to be if Oyaji gave her the position," Izo reasoned.

"I like her," Luffy announced. "She likes robots."

Sabo laughed. "That's the only reason, Luffy?"

"Ace and Sabo didn't say she was a bad person," Luffy added.

"We won't know if any of them are bad right away," Ace argued. "So don't get too close to them."

Izo came to a stop outside one of the doors, pushing it open. "This room's empty. You three don't mind sharing a bed still, right?"

"It's fine," Ace answered, looking around the cabin. "How come this room's empty?"

"Well, the last person who had this room was too loud, so Marco had him moved," Izo grinned. "His room's right across from yours if you need anything."

"Oh!" Luffy's eyes lit up. "Mango lives next door? Yay!"

"Across, not next to us," Sabo corrected.

"Are all the rooms like this?" Ace asked with a suspicious glint in his eyes. "I expected barracks or something, with how big the crew is."

"There are division quarters, but there are a handful of rooms closer to each commander, usually saved for useful or reliable members in case the commanders need any extra help," Izo explained.

"But Marco doesn't need the extra help, right?" Sabo grinned, thinking back to his conversation with Thatch. "Thanks. I was hoping one of you would be close by if we needed anything. We know you guys, after all."

"I'll make sure you know where to find Thatch or myself as well," Izo promised. "We'll have to get a list for Luffy to study. He'll never even come close to remembering the names of all the commanders, anyway."

"It would be nice for us to study, too," Sabo commented. "Should we just wait here?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Izo nodded. "Marco can come get you when we're ready to eat." He waved to them as he turned and left, keeping the door open.

"Thanks, Izo!" Luffy chirped, hopping off of Sabo's back to investigate their new room. It was bigger than they'd expected, with a moderately sized bed against the wall, a desk and chair in one corner, and a small shelf near the door. Luffy immediately ran to the bed, hopping onto it and bouncing.

Sabo headed right over to the desk, plopping down in the chair while Ace remained near the door. "What do you think?"

Ace glanced at him, then shrugged, tossing the bag of their belongings into the corner and making his way over to the bed and sitting down while Luffy bounced around behind him, giggling his rubber head off. "Our place was better, but this isn't so bad for now."

"I'm intrigued to meet all of the commanders," Sabo continued on, grinning. "I've only heard about a few of them, and some of the other crewmates."

Ace glanced away. "They don't seem like a big deal."

"But we're on their ship, and they're being nice to us," Sabo reminded him. "Luffy, stop jumping on the bed, you might break it." Luffy obediently bounced back onto the floor, deciding to explore the cabin instead. "I'm glad the room is close to Marco's."

"Why?" Ace asked.

"Do you really need me to answer that?" Sabo asked, raising an eyebrow. "You let him babysit Luffy, alone, over open water."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ace grumbled, throwing himself backwards on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

"Really?" Sabo asked.

Ace huffed, draping a hand over his eyes. "Fine. You're right. I'm happy we're close to Marco's room, too. I trust them, but only them. I don't trust everyone on this ship just because they're crewmates."

"Did you see the fish guy?"

"Fish guy?" Ace echoed. "You mean the one with the sharp teeth?"

"Yeah," Sabo nodded thoughtfully. "I've never seen a Fishman before, but I've read about them. And some of the commanders were huge, just like Whitebeard… I wonder why?"

Ace shrugged. "Maybe they… hey."

"What?"

The freckled boy pushed himself back up into a sitting position, scowling. "Where the hell did Luffy go?"

Sabo, who had been slouching almost lazily in his chair, abruptly sat up straight and looked to the open door. "Bloody hell."

* * *

...

* * *

Blue eyes fluttered open, a low groan escaping as Haruta started to regain consciousness. His entire body felt like lead, and the moment he tried to sit up, pain flared through his shoulders and down his spine. A low hiss escaped, in response to the pain, but he quickly clenched his jaw to hold himself back. Bay had allowed him to spar, but the nurses hadn't seemed happy with him being out of bed at all.

He managed to push himself up into a sitting position, ignoring the burning sensation in his shoulder, then breathed a sigh of relief when he found the infirmary to be empty. Either Bay had ordered the medical staff to stop crowding him, or something had happened to draw their attention away.

Haruta sighed, glancing to the tray of food on the bedside table. The fact that it had been laid out at all told him they thought his injuries were severe enough to keep him in bed again, even though Bay had barely reopened any of his wounds. He wanted to argue with that assessment, but he couldn't, not with the intensity of the pain surging through his shoulder.

He reached for one of the rolls, figuring he may as well eat it while it was hot, only to blink when it vanished from the tray. Chalking it up to sleepy hallucinations, he shook his head lightly and reached for the other.

When it vanished, he scowled. "Vista, you'd better not be screwing with me…"

With narrowed eyes, Haruta snatched the fork out of the tray and moved to spear his steak, but just like the rolls, it vanished before his eyes. Everything else disappeared shortly after, and he could only stare in disbelief. Vista's tricks were good, but not _that_ good.

Before he could find his voice to demand answers, a head popped up near the tray, wide brown eyes blinking up at him. The younger boy wore a straw hat over unruly black hair, a sloping scar under his left eye.

"That was tasty!" he piped up. "Do you have more?"

"Do I have…" Haruta's eyes slowly widened. "Hey! Did you take my food?!"

"Yeah, I was hungry," he answered. "So you don't have more?"

"Of course not!" Haruta snapped. "You just ate it all! Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Luffy!" the boy gave a cheeky grin, completely unapologetic for having stolen all of Haruta's food. "What's your name?"

"Haruta," Haruta answered automatically, only to scowl a moment later. "Don't change the subject! What are you doing on the Moby Dick? You're just a little kid."

"I'm not a little kid," Luffy argued, sticking his tongue out. "Mango and Thatchy and Izo brought me here with my brothers. Ne, Houtai, are you sure there isn't anymore food?"

"Houtai? My name is _Haruta,_ not _Houtai,"_ Haruta complained. "And I'm sure you ate it all-wait…" Haruta's eyes widened. "Did you say Thatch? They're back?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, walking around the table and climbing onto the bed. "Thatchy makes way better food. He was gonna make us something to eat, but then we saw the ship, so we didn't get to eat yet."

"Where's Thatch now?" Haruta asked, looking around with a frown and ignoring the stinging pain in his shoulder at the motion. "Did he come to visit me while I was sleeping?"

"I dunno," Luffy answered, reaching up to hold the brim of his hat on both sides, rocking back and forth on the bed. "Izo took me and Ace and Sabo to a room, but I didn't see Thatchy again. He went to talk to the huge Ossan with Mango."

"Do you get anyone's names right?" Haruta muttered under his breath and not actually expecting an answer. "I guess you wandered off and got lost, huh?"

"I was hungry," Luffy answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Haruta responded with another sigh. "In any case, you ate all my food, so you may as well go now." Luffy tilted his head to the side, but he didn't budge from his spot on the infirmary bed, which caused Haruta to frown. "Do you want something else?"

"Are you down here all alone?" Luffy questioned.

"Do you see anyone else?"

Luffy turned to look before he answered, grinning sheepishly. "Nope! You don't look like you want to be alone though, so I'll stay with you even though you don't have anymore food."

"What if I want to be alone?" Haruta countered.

"Do you?" Luffy's tone was purely curious, round eyes blinking up at him in a way that made it hard to act tough and lie about it.

"Not really, but what about the brothers you mentioned?" Haruta asked.

"They'll come find me soon," Luffy said with absolute certainty, a wide smile stretching across his face. "Ne, Houtai-"

" _Haruta."_

"-wanna be my friend?"

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again for being late with the update. Hopefully my hands heal soon so I can get working. I have so many plans for this story, and I'm so excited to share them!**

 **Until next week! (Unless I seriously just implode, in which case I'm sorry in advance xD )**

 **~Mithril**


	13. The Youngest Whitebeard Pirate

**A/N: A little late again xD Sorry for that! I'm working on getting back on schedule (Kyoudai may even see an update this week too!) but I appreciate the patience! You guys are the greatest. Thanks for putting up with me :)**

 **Dedicated to the wonderful Beyond Kailani. Thank you so much for your amazing beta work and keeping me motivated. You're the best, and I would be absolutely lost without you.**

 **Thanks everyone for all the support, the lovely reviews/faves/follows, and the tumblr messages. Hands are mostly healed and all is well! Much love to you all! :)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 13: The Youngest Whitebeard Pirate_

* * *

"Your… friend?" Haruta echoed, blinking down at Luffy in confusion. All his other thoughts derailed. He couldn't remember anyone ever outright asking him to be friends before.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded to him, rocking back and forth. He was still smiling, an incredibly wide grin that seemed almost impossibly big, but still somehow suited him. "You shared your food with me-"

"Did I have a choice?" Haruta interrupted.

"-and I like you!" Luffy finished, unfazed. "Ne, be my friend!"

Haruta didn't answer right away, studying the chipper boy with a mix of confusion and intrigue. Luffy was looking up at him expectantly, rocking a little faster as he waited for Haruta to speak. Somehow, he didn't think Luffy would accept a negative answer. It was like he'd already decided Haruta would be his friend.

It was still difficult to accept right away. He'd never seen anyone as young as Luffy on the Moby Dick, but if Luffy and his supposed brothers had arrived with Thatch, did that mean they were staying? That they were going to become part of the family?

Was Haruta finally going to be one of the big brothers?

"Okay," he said after another moment of hesitation. "We can be friends, but only if you remember my name."

Luffy opened his mouth, then shut it with a distressed look that tugged at Haruta's heart. Still, he kept his resolve and didn't cave in. One of the first things he needed to be prepared for was being able to resist expressions like the one on Luffy's face - expressions Haruta himself was prone to using to try and get himself out of trouble after pranks - or Luffy would walk all over him.

"Haruta," Haruta reminded him, relenting just a little. He didn't want to be _too_ stern, either.

"Okay, Haruta," Luffy echoed carefully, sounding out each syllable and scrunching up his face. "Haru can be my friend now!"

"Haruta, not Haru," Haruta corrected. "Anyway, where are your brothers?"

"Hmm…" Luffy stopped rocking for a moment, then gave the cheekiest grin Haruta had ever seen. "Dunno! I got bored and wanted to explore, but they were busy talking."

"So what you're saying is, you wandered off and they didn't notice," Haruta sighed, shaking his head. "You better wait here with me, then. This ship's huge, and you'd probably just get lost if you left again."

"Why don't you come with me?" Luffy asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I'm hurt. That's why I'm stuck down here," Haruta motioned to his bandages.

"How did you get hurt?"

"In battle," Haruta said, puffing his chest out a little. "I was fighting other pirates."

"Eh?! You were? What kind of battle?" Luffy hopped into the air with an excited sound, folding his legs under himself so he landed on his knees with his fists near his chin. "Were there robots too?! Did they shoot beams?!"

Haruta only had a couple of seconds to recover from the sudden enthusiasm - he wasn't used to anyone listening to him with such rapt attention - before he was smirking and puffing up even more. "There weren't any robots, but there were bloodthirsty pirates who wouldn't hesitate to kill. I'll probably have battle scars."

"That's so cool!" Luffy was practically drooling, pointing to the scar on his own face. "I got this scar, but it wasn't in battle, but it makes me look stronger, doesn't it!?"

"Yeah, it totally does," Haruta agreed. Since Luffy was still looking to him expectantly, he told him the entire story - embellishing all of the boring parts - about how he'd gotten his injuries. With every detail, he could see Luffy's eyes widening with delight, breath catching if Haruta added any element of suspense or a cool attack name.

By the time he'd finished the story, Luffy had stars in his eyes, and it seemed like it was taking all of his willpower not to actually jump on Haruta. "I can't wait until I'm stronger!" he cried.

"You want to get stronger?" Haruta cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah!" Luffy nodded earnestly, jumping to his feet and balling his hands into fists. "I'm not as strong as Ace and Sabo yet, but I will be soon!"

"How old are you?" Haruta asked.

"Almost eight," Luffy puffed up. "And then in three years, I'll be eleven like Ace, and then I'll be able to beat him up!"

"Um… If Ace is eleven now, won't he be fourteen in three years?" Haruta raised his eyebrow.

Luffy stared for several moments, then grabbed his hat with a frustrated cry. "Ah! You're right! That's not fair! Well, I'll just have to wait another six years, and then _I'll_ be fourteen!"

"And he'll be seventeen."

When Luffy had the exact same delayed reaction of realization and dismay, Haruta couldn't help but burst out laughing, thoroughly amused. There was something charming about Luffy's straightforward and simplistic thinking. It didn't seem like he was capable of hiding his thoughts or even lying, which meant he honestly just wanted to be Haruta's friend and keep him company.

It was refreshing, and not something Haruta was used to. The other kids he'd been around before he'd joined Whitebeard had seemed fixated on his height or his voice, constantly bullying or excluding him. Even when Haruta had finally started to hit a growth spurt and started taking fencing lessons, they'd forced him into the lowest level and written him off as a lost cause. The others his age wouldn't associate with him, and the younger kids thought he was weird. He'd never felt like he'd belonged with anyone until he'd chanced upon the Whitebeard Pirates, and yet he still felt insecure.

Haruta didn't doubt his brothers and sisters. He didn't doubt his father, either. They all did their best to make him feel at home without coddling or belittling him. Sure, there was novelty in the fact that he was the youngest brother, but they never used it as an excuse to hold him back or exclude him. Sometimes, it seemed too good to be true.

Those were the moments where Haruta doubted _himself._

"What's so funny?" Luffy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff.

Haruta blinked, then realized he was still smiling. "Nothing, sorry. So, Luffy, right? You and your brothers plan to stay on the Moby Dick with us?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded. "Mango and Thatchy and Izo said we could, and we can't go home, so we're gonna stay here. When I get bigger, I'll set out and make my own crew. Ne, you wanna join my crew?"

"Pass," Haruta said, looking slightly perplexed. "And that'll still be a while, right?"

Luffy nodded again. He didn't seem bothered by Haruta's refusal, although Haruta had no idea if Luffy was being serious or not. "I have to get stronger."

Definitely serious. Haruta could respect that. "Me too. I'm getting stronger here, with my family," he explained. "Oyaji is my captain, and the others are all my brothers and sisters. If you guys stay, you'll be our brothers too."

"Even if I don't join the crew?" Luffy questioned.

"I think so," Haruta tilted his head to the side, wondering exactly how Whitebeard would handle Luffy's views. If Luffy stayed with them, of _course_ he'd be one of Whitebeard's sons, and the shirt he had on definitely bore Whitebeard's mark. Luffy would have to come around eventually.

"Okay, then!" Luffy decided. "I'll be your brother, but, Ace and Sabo are my special brothers, okay? We shared sake cups to become brothers and it's a really important bond that can't be broken."

"That's fine. We don't share sake cups to become brothers here," Haruta told him.

Luffy plopped back down on the bed, looking around. "This place is boring, Hout-Hat-Hot-uh… Haru?"

"Haru is closer than anything else you've said," Haruta sighed. "But my name is Haruta."

"That's too long," Luffy whined.

"Well I don't like _Haru,"_ Haruta argued. "And you won't convince me to like it by whining."

"But _Haru,"_ Luffy's whining increased in volume.

"No," Haruta's voice was firm. "It's _Haruta."_

Luffy puffed his cheeks out, then hopped up from the bed and bounced on his heels, looking to Haruta expectantly. "Let's go find Ace and Sabo!" He turned and sprinted towards the door.

"Hey!" Haruta shoved the blanket off and stumbled to his feet, yelping in pain. "Luffy, wait!" Luffy gave an exasperated sigh at the door, clearly impatient but still willing to wait as Haruta made his way over. "Slow down. I'm in pain. Epic battle, remember?"

"Oh, right," Luffy reached out and grabbed his hand, and Haruta considered himself lucky the younger boy hadn't latched onto his injured side after he felt the first tug.

It was only after they'd left the infirmary and headed for the deck that Haruta let the realization sink in that he was finally, _finally_ a big brother. For the first time, someone was looking up at him for guidance. It was unfamiliar, a little confusing, and a lot more intimidating than Haruta thought it would be.

He didn't know if he liked it or not. A part of him felt childish for holding hands, while another part of him finally felt more like an adult. Luffy's hand may have felt odd clutching at his, but it was _smaller._ Whether or not Haruta liked the feeling didn't change the fact that he didn't let go.

* * *

...

* * *

"Okay, Sabo, we went with your plan of not panicking and it didn't help us find him," Ace snapped, yanking Sabo through the hall.

"The idea is to keep calm," Sabo reminded him, though he sounded just as worried. "We need to go back. We're going to get lost down here."

"Because all these damn halls look the same," Ace argued, spinning around and gripping Sabo's arm tighter.

"Ow!" Sabo hissed, shaking his arm free. "Okay, that's it. We're done looking for Luffy by ourselves." He grabbed Ace's arm instead, yanking him back the way they'd come.

"Sabo! What the hell are you talking about?!" Ace tried to pull against Sabo's grip, but Sabo refused to back down.

"We don't know the layout of this ship at all. I think I can trace our steps back to the room, and from there we can get back to the deck," Sabo explained with obvious irritation. "We'll find Izo, or Marco, or Thatch, and get them to help us look. "

Ace opened his mouth to argue, but as much as he wanted to deny needing the help, the fact remained that they'd wasted at least an hour getting lost in the corridors. Instead, he clenched his jaw and picked up the pace so Sabo wouldn't have to drag him. "Are you sure you know the way back to the room?"

"Mostly sure," Sabo answered.

It felt like it had barely taken any time at all to make their way back to the starting point, and relief flooded over the pair as they caught sight of a familiar blond outside the door opposite their own.

"Marco!" Ace shouted before Sabo could.

Marco turned at their approach, light blue eyes narrowing imperceptibly at Luffy's absence. "He wandered off and got lost already, yoi?"

"Yeah," Sabo answered breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of him. He didn't let go of Ace's arm. "We've been looking for almost an hour but we don't know our way around here."

"That idiot probably followed his nose to the galley or something, but we don't know where it is," Ace added with a frustrated sweep of his hand through his disheveled hair.

"Let's go find him, then," Marco sighed. "He won't find trouble with the crew, so don't worry about that, yoi."

"It's not really the crew I'm worried about," Sabo admitted, falling into step behind Marco as the older man led them towards the deck. "Luffy just… he just finds trouble _somehow,_ wherever he goes."

"I believe it," Marco sighed. "But at least we can rule out anyone on this ship trying to hurt him."

Ace didn't say anything, but some of the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease. Sabo let go of his arm, a small smile touching his lips. He didn't think Ace even realized how much his trust in Marco had grown, but the last thing Sabo planned to do was call attention to it and risk Ace's stubborn side kicking in.

* * *

...

* * *

"Did you miss me?!"

Thatch's grin was wide enough to make his cheeks ache as he threw the door to the infirmary open, arms spread and a plate of treats in one hand. He knew the infirmary would be mostly empty what with everyone clamoring around the three returned commanders and preparing for Bay's celebration party, but he'd been assured by more than one nurse that Haruta was not in the mood to try getting out of bed.

When he was met with silence, he opened his eyes, blinking curiously at the empty rows of beds. Only one bed was out of order, the blanket haphazardly pushed to the side and a clean plate resting on the bedside tray. With a puzzled frown, Thatch made his way over to the bed and examined the clean plates. It was possible the nurses had underestimated Haruta's stubborn need to prove himself, and the injured boy had hobbled out of the infirmary after eating the food they'd left for him.

"Well, he's probably trying to find me to tell me how much he missed me," Thatch decided, perking up again. He spun on his heel, balancing his plate perfectly, and headed for the door. He'd intended on surprising Haruta with some of his favorite baked goods. He'd been cautioned by more than one person that Haruta had been depressed ever since getting injured, and even if his injuries weren't serious, Thatch wanted to spoil him a little.

He could also justify it by claiming he was making up for being gone so long, if it looked like Haruta might take offense to his real reason.

"First things first," Thatch murmured to himself, glancing around. "Gotta find him. If I were a Haruta, where would I go…" He settled on heading for the deck, figuring it was the safest bet, especially if Haruta had been kept on bedrest for a week already.

* * *

...

* * *

"I said slow down already. I can't move as fast as you right now," Haruta complained, tugging on Luffy's hand.

"Oh, sorry," Luffy chirped, stopping for a moment to allow Haruta to catch up a bit more. "Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No," Haruta answered. "I just need a minute." He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, making sure to keep a tight grip on Luffy's hand so the boy wouldn't wander off. This was his first act as a big brother; he couldn't lose Luffy on the first day.

When he opened his eyes, Luffy was halfway down the corridor. He scowled immediately, only to pause and look at their joined hands. His eyes followed the length of Luffy's wrist - a length that made absolutely no logical sense - all the way back to Luffy himself. He blinked several times before looking to their hands again, then stumbled backwards. "What the hell?!"

"Eh?" Luffy turned, to look at him, expression far too innocent for him to have been messing with Haruta on purpose. "Ah! My arm-" The realization that his arm had been stretched was accompanied by a tugging sensation, and then Luffy was yelping in alarm as his arm recoiled and he was sent flying into Haruta.

"Ow!" Haruta yelped, barely bracing himself and stopping Luffy from snapping them back into the wall. "Is your arm made of rubber or something?!"

"Yeah," Luffy answered, righting himself with a bright smile. "I ate the Gomu-Gomu fruit. I'm a rubber man!"

"Oh," Haruta sighed, rotating his shoulder with a grimace. "I didn't expect a kid like you to have a devil fruit."

"Sorry," Luffy stuck his tongue out with a cheeky grin.

"Well, whatever," Haruta shrugged. "We have a lot of devil fruit users around here anyway. What about Ace and Sabo?"

"Nope," Luffy started tugging again, and this time, Haruta followed along. "Just me."

"So your whole body is rubber?" Haruta asked, resisting the urge to reach out and pull on his cheek to check again.

"Yeah, it's not a stupid power at all! I'm using it to make all my attacks stronger!" Luffy exclaimed.

"You'll have to show me when I'm allowed to spar again," Haruta said almost absently. He didn't hear the rest of Luffy's rambles as they headed to the deck. It wasn't that he was intentionally ignoring him; it was just that Luffy was rambling on and on about his different attacks and not doing a very good job of actually _describing_ them. It didn't make a lot of sense.

"Where is everyone, anyway?" Luffy asked, snapping Haruta out of his thoughts. The deck looked completely deserted, which was odd even for Paradise.

"Probably getting ready for Bay's party," Haruta reasoned after a moment.

"Party?" Luffy echoed.

"Yeah, for Bay. She's one of our sisters," Haruta said. "She got promoted to Commander of the second division, but we didn't have a party because Thatch wasn't here. He's better at planning that kind of stuff."

"So Thatchy is gonna cook a big feast?!" Luffy demanded, letting go of his hand to bounce around and clap. "Yay! Thatchy makes the best food!"

Haruta grinned. "Yeah, he really does. Anyway, he's been gone a couple months now, so he's probably being crowded by the others. We - I mean, _they_ \- missed him a lot. We should go to the galley if we want to see him." He turned to look at Luffy again, shielding his eyes as a gust of wind nearly knocked him over.

"Okay - ah!" Luffy had just stopped jumping around, but the gust had hit him at the perfect angle to knock his hat off from behind. He made a wild grab for it, stretching one of his arms, but his aim was off and he didn't even come close to catching it. "My hat!" He made a second grab for it, but the wind was carrying it towards the figurehead, and it didn't seem like it would be stopping any time soon.

"Forget about it," Haruta told him. "If you can't reach it with your powers, it's gonna be gone before you can reach it… hey! Are you listening?" Luffy completely ignored him, rushing after the hat and shouting insults at the wind. With a curse, Haruta sprinted after him, trying not to focus on how much his ribs started to hurt from the movement. Luffy was able to use his rubber powers to propel himself up onto the figurehead, and Haruta had no choice but to jump up after him, nearly falling to his knees from the exertion. "Oi! Can you hear me, Luffy?" Haruta demanded.

"I have to get my hat!" Luffy argued, rushing after it.

"Hey!" Haruta straightened, focusing on regaining his balance. "Be careful up here, it was raining earlier! It's slippery!"

If Luffy heard him, he didn't acknowledge it. His only goal was clearly to get his straw hat back regardless of how dangerous it was. For a moment, Haruta considered letting him run off alone since he wasn't listening anyway, but his desire to be a good big brother won out and he found himself darting after the other boy with a muttered string of curses under his breath.

Luffy was almost to the edge of the figurehead when his arm shot out again, hand snagging the brim of the hat. Whether or not he just happened to hit a slippery patch or the excitement of finally reaching his hat had distracted him, his sandal slid and his other arm flailed, the wind swallowing his yelp of panic as he went careening over the edge.

"LUFFY!" Haruta shouted, reaching out even though he knew he was too far away to actually catch him. There was only a single, adrenaline-fueled instant for Haruta to make a decision. He could run back to the deck and shout for one of his brothers or sisters - someone who could easily swim and retrieve Luffy - and risk letting the little hammer drown, or he could completely disregard his own safety and jump in after him before he sank.

With the echoing reminder that Luffy was the youngest member of the crew, and therefore his little brother, Haruta threw self-preservation out of his mind and lunged forward, doing his best to dive with his limited mobility. He saw exactly where Luffy hit the water, his hat still clutched in one flailing hand. Luffy only surfaced once, and Haruta didn't expect him to surface again without help. He'd asked the other devil fruit users what it was like before, and while most of them were strong enough to retain their awareness and even use their abilities to a certain extent, every single one of them had confirmed that the sea sapped their energy.

When he hit the water, the searing pain in his shoulder was almost completely cancelled out by the sting of frigid water rushing against his bare skin. It took longer than he liked to clear the disorientation, and by the time he was able to focus, Luffy was already several feet below him in the water. Haruta took a moment to be grateful they were anchored - because falling off the figurehead of a _moving ship_ would have easily killed them or at the very least knocked them out - before diving further and snagging Luffy around the waist with his good arm.

Swimming was far more difficult than Haruta had anticipated it would be. Luffy was an unresponsive deadweight in his grip, and his other arm could barely handle being raised above his head. He had to rely on his legs, kicking in slow, precise strides. If he started to panic and over-exerted himself, he wouldn't be able to keep them both floating once they surfaced.

Haruta barely heard Luffy coughing over the sound of his own gasps once they finally broke the surface, but he heard just enough to know that Luffy didn't need any immediate help. It was a huge relief, because just as he'd guessed, it was taking all of Haruta's energy to keep them sinking again.

"H-Haru," Luffy whined, his voice hoarse and groggy. "My hat…!"

Haruta clenched his jaw. "Aren't you holding it?" he asked, craning his head to look for a viable option to get them both out of the water.

"I don't have it!" Luffy cried, frantically clutching at Haruta's shirt. "I have to find it! It's my treasure!"

"It's a hat," Haruta argued. "Don't be stupid. We can get you a new one if we _survive_ this."

"It's my treasure!" Luffy repeated stubbornly, fat tears welling up in his eyes. "I promised I'd give it back some day!"

Haruta barely held back his groan, looking down at Luffy with intensity in his gaze. The younger boy didn't falter at all, gaze pleading and desperate. He didn't seem to have any strength left, but each second that passed without some form of reassurance that his hat wouldn't be lost caused a sob to wrack his tiny frame. Haruta felt it all the way to his bones. This was the hat Luffy had fallen off the ship to recover, and even though he'd saved Luffy's life, it would be a failure to rescue him without his hat when it clearly meant so much to him.

It could have been from a father, a hero, maybe even one of his brothers, but it didn't matter. Haruta had no right to determine the worth of an old straw hat he knew nothing about. Still, he didn't intend to get them killed over it. It was only due to the fact that he was certain he'd seen the damn thing clutched in Luffy's hand when he'd started pulling him out of the water - and nothing to do with the pleading whimpers tugging at his heart - that had him willing to try.

"Wrap your arms around my neck as tight as you can and don't let go," he ordered, awkwardly shifting Luffy onto his back.

Luffy stopped crying, confused for a moment, but as soon as he realized Haruta was going to help him, he did his best to follow directions, winding his arms around Haruta's neck and clutching at the sleeves of his own t-shirt on opposite sides to keep his grip. It stung, but not as much as his ribs when Luffy's legs attempted to wind around his chest. Thankfully, Luffy's lack of energy and his inability to move much at all underwater had him giving up on using his legs.

"Hold your breath," Haruta ordered, filling his lungs and bracing himself. He waited until he was sure Luffy had gotten an adequate amount of air before diving back under. Despite how easy it was to spot the bright yellow hat in the darkened waters, getting to it proved to be just as difficult as Haruta had dreaded. The straw was waterlogged and sinking, and the salt of the seawater was burning his eyes. Worse yet, as he struggled to submerge them, Luffy's grip loosened from around his neck. He was forced to use his chin to pin Luffy's arms a little more securely at his throat.

By the time he managed to reach the hat, looping his arm through the cord and changing direction to head for the surface again, Luffy was limp and unresponsive. He nearly dropped the other boy while trying to catch his breath once they emerged, since Luffy was no longer holding on of his own accord. A weak cough and a little regurgitated seawater signalled Luffy waking back up before he started mumbling about his hat.

"Here," Haruta muttered breathlessly, lifting his arm so Luffy could take it. "Don't lose it again."

"M-my hat!" Luffy started wailing almost instantly, grabbing at Haruta's arm and missing the cord several times, before finally untangling it and plopping it atop his head. "Thank you, Haruta!"

"Yeah, well," Haruta muttered, still irritated at the situation. "You weren't gonna shut up about…" An odd look crossed his face before he twisted to look over his shoulder. Luffy's eyes were bright, albeit a little lidded, exhaustion radiating from his shivering rubber body. The moment Haruta met his gaze, he gave a smile wide enough to take up half his face. "You just called me 'Haruta'."

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, trying to climb up a little on Haruta's back and failing. He settled for keeping one arm wound around Haruta's shoulders, and even that motion didn't hurt as much anymore. "Isn't that your name?"

"I just… yeah, okay," Haruta mumbled, turning away when he felt heat rising on his cheeks. "Now we just have to get back up before they try to move the ship. I'm not really in the mood to get squashed."

"Me either," Luffy mumbled. "Sorry I worried you."

"Who said you worried me?" Haruta argued, looking up at the Moby Dick with a frown. There was no way they'd be able to climb up without help, but no one would hear them from their current position. There was nothing Luffy could try to stretch and reach for either, which meant they had to find a way to get to the side of the ship. If Haruta was being completely honest with himself, he didn't think he could do it. The muted pain of Luffy holding onto his injured side was tolerable, but after straining himself so much, especially with the second dive to get the hat, the idea of swimming was out of the question.

"Oh, well, Sabo and Ace always get mad at me when they're worried," Luffy explained.

"Do you worry them a lot?" Haruta asked, the rest of his irritation fading at those words.

"Yeah," Luffy admitted with a sheepish laugh. "But they always come find me. That's why I'm not worried right now. Haruta has lots of brothers too, and they'll all come help us when we need help, right?"

Haruta wanted to argue that it wouldn't always work that way, that his brothers weren't _magic,_ but he didn't want to shatter any illusions Luffy had, either. "Yeah, pretty much. Unless a sea king finds us first."

"Sea king meat is tasty," Luffy said. He slumped against Haruta's back. "Haruta, I'm hungry…"

"Again? You just ate all my food like an hour ago," Haruta mumbled. His own stomach gave a pitiful growl at the reminder that he hadn't eaten recently.

"That was a long time ago," Luffy agreed sagely, the tone of his voice causing Haruta to snort.

"We have a problem," Haruta sighed after several moments of silence. "I'm too tired to swim, and we can't get back up."

"Ace usually comes to get me by now," Luffy mumbled, tightening his grip again and causing Haruta to hiss. "Ah! Sorry," he immediately tried to shift his grip so he wasn't clinging to Haruta's injured side, but all he managed to do was dislodge himself and sink, which had Haruta cursing and splashing water into his own face in an attempt to haul him back out.

He opened his mouth to shout at Luffy for letting go, but the miserable expression on Luffy's face stopped him, and he bit back a sigh. He couldn't really relate; the water was cold and the salt stung several of his healing wounds, but it didn't drain him the way it had to be draining Luffy. There was barely any trace of the annoyingly chipper boy who'd barged into the infirmary and bounced around the ship while holding his hand. "Oi, knock it off," he said, doing his best to imitate the stern tone of voice Marco would always use when someone was acting foolish. "You're not hurting me," he added, figuring Luffy wouldn't be able to see through the lie.

"But…" Luffy trailed off, eyelids drooping.

"But nothing. I'm strong, remember? I have battle scars and fought an army of pirates," Haruta boasted. "And I'm a _big brother_ now, so that means you don't get to worry about me."

"Oh…" Luffy tried to grab onto him again, and to his credit, Haruta managed not to flinch when Luffy's arm happened to wrap around one of the more tender areas. "Ace says that, too…"

"Well Ace is right. Don't worry about me," Haruta said, gritting his teeth. "Hey Luffy, can you shout right now?"

"I think so," Luffy mumbled.

"I can't. I have to save my energy and my breath or we're going to sink," Haruta explained. "So I need you to shout for help."

"Who should I shout for?" Luffy asked, putting his trust in Haruta's judgment.

Haruta thought for a moment, not quite sure of an answer. Whenever he needed someone's help, he tended to shout for Thatch or Marco. In a dangerous situation, Namur and Vista had really fast reflexes, but in terms of someone actually _hearing_ them, he had to wonder if Kingdew or maybe Bay would be more attentive. He also had to wonder who was most likely to be looking for them if they'd noticed them missing, or who would be back on the deck.

In the end, he just didn't know.

"Shout for whoever you think will hear you," he finally answered.

* * *

...

* * *

"They've been on the ship for like an hour," Thatch complained under his breath, pouting. "How can Luffy be in trouble _already_?"

"Beginning to think we underestimated him, yoi," Marco answered. They were trying to keep their voices low, but there was no point in hiding the conversation from Ace or Sabo. By now, word had gotten out that no one had seen Luffy, and that Haruta had left the infirmary again. Several of the commanders and crew members were searching the divisions. When a precursory search of the sparring areas had come up empty, Bay had stated Haruta's absence had to be in direct relation to Luffy's. No one had argued.

"We thought he'd be in the galley," Sabo explained, twisting his hands together anxiously. "Usually he just follows his nose to find food…"

"I think Bay's right about Luffy being with Haruta, then," Thatch said. "One of the guys took Haruta some lunch right before we showed up. The infirmary isn't that far away from your room, so he might have followed the smell. Haruta never finishes all of his food, but the plate I saw in there was licked clean."

"Definitely Luffy," Ace muttered. "Where the hell is he now? Where would this 'Haruta' take him?"

"Not far," Marco glanced over his shoulder at Ace. "Haruta's injured. Moving around is probably really unpleasant. If I had to guess, I'd say Luffy started to wander off and Haruta felt obligated to follow him, yoi."

"Great," Ace's shoulders slumped. "And we didn't find them stealing food…"

"This is a big ship," Sabo shielded his eyes from the wind as he looked around. The deck had been empty earlier, but now several crew members were milling about, checking for the two missing boys. "If Luffy wanted to explore it, and they _didn't_ end up in the galley…"

Ace stopped, turning to look at Sabo with narrowed eyes. "He would have wanted to find the helm, the crow's nest, or the figurehead," he realized, following Sabo's train of thought.

"Exactly," Sabo tilted his head back to look to the closest crow's nest. It wasn't empty, but the man peering at the deck seemed to be helping with the search. A quick glance to the other crow's nests gave similar results, which meant Luffy wasn't up there.

"No one's very alert here in Paradise," Thatch commented, putting his hands on his hips. "We only had one person on watch and he was probably sleeping until we started the full search, so I doubt he knows anything helpful."

"And if Luffy was at the helm, we would have seen him by now," Ace turned to look at the figurehead, frowning. It was massive and almost completely flat, with no sign of a hyperactive boy in a straw hat.

"Something had to have happened," Sabo reasoned, worry creeping back into his voice. "If Luffy's calling the shots, then he'd have to have chosen one of those four locations…"

"We should check the storerooms," Marco suggested, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Already did," Bay's voice interrupted as she approached with Izo. She didn't look pleased. "Izo and I just went through all of them."

"I thought it was the most logical place to look," Izo admitted with a frown. "How could you lose Luffy already, Thatch?"

"Hey! I wasn't the one watching them," Thatch argued. "Besides, shouldn't you be blaming Marco?"

"It's always your fault, Thatch," Bay quipped, shooting him a smirk. "You should know that by now."

Thatch threw his arms in the air. "Well, I'll have you know-"

"Shut up," Ace interrupted, holding his hand up like he might grab or hit Thatch if he didn't listen.

Thatch opened his mouth, wounded, but he didn't question Ace's interruption. He exchanged a glance with Marco, who was looking to Ace intently.

"Did you hear that?" Sabo murmured, shooting Ace a nervous glance.

Ace met his gaze, but the chatter from the rest of the crew was too loud for him to focus. He opened his mouth to yell at everyone to be quiet, but Marco beat him to it.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP FOR A SECOND, YOI."

Whether it was the stern tone of voice or the fact that Marco _never shouted like that,_ everything went silent. They could even hear the sound of the waves lapping against the side of the ship.

And the faint sound of Luffy trying to call Ace and Sabo's names.

"Shit!" Ace swore, immediately realizing where the voice was coming from and sprinting for the figurehead, Sabo right alongside him. They heard the others on their heels, but neither boy slowed down as they prepared to dive into the water.

Both leapt, and both cried out in anger when arms wound around each of their waists and trapped them, stopping them from leaping overboard. Before they could start shouting at Marco, who remained calm while effortlessly restraining them, a blur of white and yellow rushed past them.

The sound of Thatch hitting the water was accompanied by a rather joyful "Thatchy!", followed by an unfamiliar voice shouting Thatch's name.

"Someone throw a ladder over the side," Marco called, carrying Ace and Sabo back to the deck. "And tell the others we found Haruta and Luffy, yoi."

"I'm dying to know how this one happened," Bay commented, shaking her head. "I put Haruta back in the infirmary myself. He's far too injured to be swimming."

"We'll question them when Thatch brings them up," Izo answered, frowning.

Marco let Ace and Sabo down, watching both of them rush to the railing where the ladder had been thrown. Thatch was already climbing, his pompadour deflated and soaked. He had Haruta in his right arm and Luffy flopped over his left shoulder, clinging to his neck. He somehow managed to climb without jostling either of them, using only his left hand to pull himself up.

"Here, take him," Thatch said, rather needlessly, as Marco was already lifting Luffy off his shoulder the moment they were in range. As soon as Marco had Luffy secured, Thatch gave a sharp tug of the ladder and propelled himself over the side, landing deftly on his feet. Haruta grunted at the impact, but otherwise didn't complain as Thatch knelt to lie him down and Bay came over to look at his injuries.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, tugging him out of Marco's arms with little resistance and immediately punching him on the head.

"Wah!" Luffy flailed over, and as soon as he started to push himself up, Sabo added his own punch, which led to Luffy slamming face-down into the deck.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Ace demanded. "How did you fall into the water?!"

"We told you to be _careful,"_ Sabo added.

Luffy popped back up, holding onto his head - and hat - and pouting up at them. "I was being careful, but, _but_ the wind blew my hat away and I had to go after it! I knew I'd be okay, though!"

"And how could you possibly know that?" Ace grabbed Luffy's shoulders, shaking him a little.

"Wahhhh! Ace!" Luffy complained. "Haruta was with me, and he's our brother now too, so I knew I'd be okay!"

"What?" Sabo's voice was sharp and slightly confused, and Ace couldn't even answer, an unreadable look on his face. Marco was sure they both seemed _hurt._

"Ah, don't worry about that," Haruta rasped, coughing a little and trying to force himself up into a sitting position. Bay kept him pinned, still checking the strain to his shoulder. "You're Ace and Sabo, right? Luffy told me about you. He only agreed to be our brother if you guys were _special_ brothers, since ya drank sake cups together and all. But we're all gonna be brothers if you join the crew."

"O-oh," Ace let go of Luffy, a dark blush spreading over his freckled cheeks.

Sabo's confused look melted away, a soft smile tugging at his lips as he beckoned Luffy closer. The younger boy complied immediately, hugging Sabo and soaking the blond's clothes. "We're your special brothers?" he checked, just to make sure.

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, beaming.

Ace shoved a hand through his hair, turning his gaze back to Haruta. He wasn't much taller than they were, and he seemed just as scrawny as Luffy. The fact that he was injured from battle and clearly in pain from having saved Luffy's life was undeniable, and a rush of shame flooded through Ace for having been upset. "You saved him?" he asked, even though they all knew the answer.

"Well, he's reckless and kind of an idiot," Haruta stated bluntly, hissing when Izo flicked him lightly on the forehead. "Someone had to keep him from getting himself killed. That's what a big brother does, right?"

"Look at you, trying to sound all manly," Bay teased. "You're just so thrilled to not be the youngest, huh?"

"Had to happen some time," Haruta said with a cheeky grin.

"Thank you," Ace blurted out, cutting off the friendly banter. They spoke to each other with the familiarity of a family, and he hadn't wanted to interrupt or disturb it, but he didn't want Haruta to continue on without a proper expression of gratitude. "For helping Luffy. He's definitely a reckless idiot, and if you hadn't been there… thank you."

"Don't sweat it," Haruta answered, trying to hide how happy Ace's words had made him.

"Okay, that's enough out of you," Izo scolded with a sigh. "You and Luffy are going straight the infirmary."

"Thatch can bring the baked goods to us there," Bay added. "Ace, Sabo, I assume you're both coming?"

"Yeah," Sabo answered quietly, rubbing the back of his neck. He passed Luffy over to Ace, who automatically tucked the shivering boy into his arms.

"We need to get some clothes for him," Ace muttered.

"I'll grab something from your room, yoi," Marco said.

"Crisis averted?" Rakuyo popped up next to Marco, looking over his shoulder at the four youngest.

"More or less," Bay answered, standing up. "Wanna carry Haruta for me?"

"I can walk," Haruta argued.

"Well, in that case, we'll meet him there," Bay offered, placing a hand on her hip and looking expectantly at Haruta.

"Haruta's strong," Luffy informed Ace, peering up at him. "He fought a pirate army all on his own, and that's why he has all the battle wounds!"

"All on his own, huh?" Rakuyo snickered.

Haruta glared. "That's right!"

"Regardless," Marco said, leaning down and hauling Haruta to his feet. The younger pirate immediately swayed and gripped Marco's arm to keep himself upright. "You're all going to the infirmary, yoi."

"I'll bring food and come visit with you there," Thatch promised, attempting to salvage his soaked pompadour. "I just need to go change clothes first."

"Bring meat," Luffy told him, earning another smack on the head from Ace.

Thatch burst out laughing, ruffling Ace's hair before heading off.

"Do you really want to walk on your own, yoi?" Marco asked Haruta.

"I'll accept your help just this once," Haruta answered. "But only because you've been gone a while."

"I'll come along and change the bandages, but neither of you need any serious medical help, aside from a few new stitches for Haruta," Bay commented. "Just stay put once I'm done with that."

"Ooh, Bay's using her serious voice," Rakuyo teased. "Better listen this time."

"Yeah, yeah," Haruta mumbled, ducking his head.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace was utterly silent as Luffy finished explaining what had happened. Luffy had already finished off all the food Thatch had brought them, and despite Thatch's obvious desire to stay and chat with Haruta, Bay and Marco had herded him out and left the four alone once they'd gotten the general gist of the story.

Haruta was darting unsure glances in their direction, but any time he caught them looking, he would offer a hesitant and somewhat sheepish grin. Ace didn't know what to make of it. Luffy had already caused trouble for Haruta, had caused him to get _hurt_ saving him, but Haruta was acting friendly. He was even acting friendly towards Ace and Sabo, who he'd barely even been introduced to.

"Thanks again," Sabo said after a moment, watching Haruta finish off one of the fudge brownies. Luffy was shooting forlorn glances at the plate of treats Haruta hadn't finished. "For saving Luffy's life, and for retrieving his hat."

"He said it was his treasure," Haruta commented, ignoring the thanks and holding the plate out. Luffy automatically snagged several of the brownies, shoveling them into his mouth with a delighted sound.

"Yeah," Ace sighed. "He got it from a pirate who saved his life a year ago."

"Iff anks!" Luffy said around a mouthful of brownies.

"He doesn't go anywhere without it," Sabo added with a grin.

"Well, it's not up to me to judge someone's treasure," Haruta shrugged. "We can let the others know so they can be ready if something like that happens again."

"Shouldn't be necessary," Ace murmured. "I mean, I don't even know how long we're gonna stay here."

Haruta paused, turning to give Ace his full attention, dark blue eyes unreadable. "You… don't?"

"We haven't decided if we're staying or not," Sabo clarified with a sympathetic glance in Ace's direction. "We didn't even expect to run into the crew this soon."

"But I thought…" Haruta trailed off, faltering. "So you might not stay at all? You're not going to be my brothers?"

Ace shrugged. "Probably not."

"Ace," Sabo murmured.

"I wanna stay," Luffy argued, reaching for more of Haruta's treats. Haruta didn't seem to notice or care. "I like it here."

"We're staying for now," Ace sighed. "We can't promise more than that." He glanced at Haruta again. "We'll try to keep Luffy out of trouble while we're here."

"Yeah, you do that," Haruta mumbled, setting the empty plate on the bedside table and moving to lie back down. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"Are you tired?" Luffy inquired.

"Yeah."

"Luffy, don't bother him," Sabo lowered his voice, looking to Haruta in confusion. In a matter of minutes, Haruta had gone from pleasant and friendly to cold and closed off.

"Okay," Luffy slumped. "Well, we can hang out later, okay, Haruta?"

"Yeah," Haruta answered again in the same flat tone.

* * *

...

* * *

The infirmary was absolutely silent, save for Haruta's steady breathing. To any random passerby, it seemed as though Haruta had gone straight to sleep after Marco had ushered the trio of brothers out to give them a better tour and a small map of the ship.

Thatch knew better. Even though he'd pulled a muscle and reopened a grand total of three wounds that had to be stitched back up, there was no way he was too tired to get to know the boys, and enough time had gone by that he should have been up and about already. There wasn't much time left before Bay's party was to take place either, but no one would want to celebrate if Haruta couldn't attend.

He made his way over, crossing his arms over his chest and taking a seat on the bed across from Haruta's. "So you have two options," he said without preamble. "You can lie there and pretend to sleep while I talk to myself, or you can talk to me."

Haruta went still, the silence settling over them both for several moments before he finally sighed and pushed himself up. "What'll it take to make you go away?" he asked.

"Ouch," Thatch placed a hand over his heart, looking wounded. "That hurts. I haven't even been back for a day and you're already sick of me?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Haruta mumbled, shame creeping into his voice.

"It's okay. I know you didn't, and I'm really not upset, so don't start moping," Thatch teased. "You're joining us for the party, right? I really outdid myself on tonight's dishes. We're starting soon, you know."

Haruta sighed again, glancing away. "I'm not hungry."

"How could you say that to my face?" Thatch gave a dramatic huff, tilting his head back and fluffing his pompadour. He waited until Haruta looked at him again before he grinned. "C'mon, Haruta. It's _me._ Do you really think you'll get away with it?"

Haruta scowled, drawing his knees to his chest and hugging them, albeit gingerly. His left shoulder was clearly going to cause him discomfort for at least a week. "Why did you bring them here?"

"Them? Oh, you mean the trio?" Thatch cocked his head to the side. "Don't you get along with them?"

"Should I?" Haruta asked bitterly, scowl deepening.

"Well… why wouldn't you?" Thatch pressed, leaning forward and studying him. "I thought you'd be thrilled to have some younger kids around. Plus I bet they'd have a lot of fun helping us with pranks to keep things interesting around here."

"Stop it," Haruta practically growled. "I don't want to think about them helping with pranks or anything else for that matter."

"You seemed to be getting along with Luffy, and since you saved his life, I thought Ace and Sabo would have warmed up to you," Thatch said. "Did you guys fight or something?"

"We didn't fight, Thatch. Okay? They seemed nice. No big deal." Haruta heaved another sigh, his voice quieting. "I don't want to get attached."

"Why not? Isn't it… oh. _Oh."_ Thatch bit his lip. "You mentioned them joining the crew and Ace shot it down, didn't he?"

Haruta lifted his head, frowning. "If you knew they didn't want to join, why did you bother bringing them here?"

"It's not that they don't want to join," Thatch promised, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sabo really wants to, and Luffy seems to like it here…"

"But Ace doesn't want to stay," Haruta finished. "I don't get it. They'd fit in with us, wouldn't they? And Oyaji doesn't mind their ages, right? So why doesn't Ace want to stay?"

"We don't really know," Thatch admitted with a helpless shrug. "But we're not giving up on convincing Ace to give us a chance, ya know?"

"Well, I don't plan on getting attached," Haruta insisted. "Not if they might up and leave as soon as I get comfortable."

"Okay," Thatch said. "I can understand that. Just don't shut them out on the assumption that they absolutely won't stick around, okay?"

Haruta shrugged his shoulders, hissing in pain.

"We still have a half hour before they get things started," Thatch added. "Why don't I keep you company? I've heard a lot of alarming stuff lately. Vista tried to help you with pranks? _Rakuyo did?_ And what's this about you taking out five pirates on your own during an attack?"

A flicker of pride and amusement entered Haruta's eyes, which had Thatch grinning wide in response.

"Well… I guess I could tell you about it," Haruta relented.

"And then we'll join everyone in toasting to Bay's reign of terror as a Commander?" Thatch asked.

"Yeah… I guess it's just not a party if we're not there…" Haruta's lips curved into a smirk.

Thatch's grin widened at the familiar, playful side of Haruta surfacing again. "Exactly. Could you imagine how boring it'd be?

"Everyone missed you, you know," Haruta said, his smirk melting into a wry grin. "Rakuyo was sulking and everything."

"Ooh, tell me more," Thatch chuckled, eyes bright.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry again for the delay! I hope everyone enjoyed the adorable fluff of Haruta and Luffy bonding. Thanks again! And the question of why they're in Paradise will be answered… eventually… ilu all! :D**

 **~Mithril**


	14. Bay's Party and the Death of Snow White

**A/N: SO! I decided with the mild delay and the craziness of life, I'll be attempting to return to the weekly uniform updates for both Kyoudai and Bonds next week :D Don't hold me to that because I'm also trying to get a job right now, but I will do my best. Writing is my passion in life! So, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is reviewing, faving, following, and messaging me on tumblr. You lovely readers make me so incredibly happy to be sharing my writing again.**

 **On that note, a plot idea has ensured Bonds will have a sequel or at least a lengthy epilogue. Thank you SO MUCH to Beyond Kailani for her contribution to that plot! As well as the nickname idea of "Snow White".**

 **Double-triple-quadruple thanks to Beyond Kailani for her super fast beta'ing. As always, this story is dedicated to her :) Which reminds me, be on the lookout for A Brother's Lesson, which she'll be posting soon. It's my favorite story by Kailani-chan and I absolutely recommend it to everyone! I AM SO EXCITED! *pterodactyl screeching***

 **Rakuen = Paradise, or as one translation put it, "Pleasure Garden" XD**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 14: Bay's Party and the Death of Snow White_

* * *

"Holy shit," Fossa leaned back against the railing, raising his eyebrow. "Color me impressed!"

"Shouldn't you be watching your mouth?" Kingdew asked.

"We've heard way worse than that," Ace retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

The party had started less than an hour earlier, but from the way everyone had thrown themselves into the swing of things, it seemed like it had been going on all day. Every single commander was in attendance - Sabo had pointed them out based on the list he'd gotten from Izo - although Haruta and Thatch had vanished almost as soon as they'd arrived.

Luffy was currently devouring everything on the table in front of him and two commanders whom Ace recalled being named Rakuyo and Jiru were passing food to him at a rapid pace. Several others had taken bets on how much Luffy would be able to eat, and based off how hungry Luffy had been coming into the party, Ace and Sabo already knew who the winner would be. Thatch, Izo, and Marco hadn't been allowed to bet.

"Pretty sure you've _said_ worse than that," Sabo teased, elbowing Ace.

Ace smirked back at him. "That's true. Besides, we lived with mountain bandits. Pirates can't be much worse."

"You lived with mountain bandits?" Kingdew echoed.

"Yeah," Sabo turned his attention to Kingdew, craning his neck to meet his eyes. Kingdew was one of the taller ones. "Ace was raised by them, but me and Luffy were only there for a year."

"Well you lived in a garbage heap for five years," Ace countered. "You probably heard worse there."

"Bandits and a garbage heap, huh?" Rakuyo tore his eyes from the spectacle that was Luffy-at-dinnertime, grinning cheekily at them.

"We're no pushovers," Sabo said, returning the grin with one of his own. "We were gonna become pirates way before we ran into Thatch and the others."

"How _did_ you run into Thatch?" Jiru spoke up this time, though he was seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from Luffy.

"It's a long story," Sabo answered, seeing the way Ace's shoulders tensed. "And this party's about Bay, right?" He glanced across the deck to Whitebeard's chair, where several people had gathered to laugh and drink alcohol. Bay was standing near one of Whitebeard's legs, laughing boisterously with an arm around a young woman in a nurse's uniform.

"Yeah, the kid's right," Rakuyo agreed, sensing the shift in Ace's mood and seeking to keep things light. "We don't need to hound them for all the details right now. There's plenty of time. Tonight's about Bay!"

"Cheers to that!" Someone called from the end of the table they were gathered around, the sound followed by several mugs clanking together.

"Speaking of Thatch… where is he, anyway?" Ace asked, frowning. He wouldn't admit out loud that he'd been keeping tabs on Marco, Izo, and Thatch since they'd joined the party. Thatch had definitely been the first one to the party with Haruta at his side - everyone had briefly cheered for Haruta and congratulated him on his manliness despite his flustered protests - but Ace couldn't see either one of them anymore.

"Wait… where _is_ Thatch?" Rakuyo asked, exchanging a wary glance with Jiru.

As if summoned by his name, Thatch plopped into a seat across from Luffy at the table, wickedly grinning in a way that had his brothers tensing. "Did you miss me?"

Haruta quickly joined him, hiding a smirk in his freshly bandaged hand and glancing across the deck to one of the various tables of refreshments.

"What did you two do?" Kingdew sighed, sounding more exasperated than alarmed.

"I wouldn't drink any punch if I were you," was Haruta's cheeky answer. When he noticed Ace and Sabo giving him curious looks his grin dimmed for a moment, only to quickly brighten again. "Next time, we'll let you guys in on it."

"In on what…?" Sabo wondered, his interest piqued. Ace was struggling to look uninterested, but he wasn't fooling his blond brother.

"Haruta!" Luffy chirped, finally swallowing a giant mouthful of food. He barely paused in eating, but he did give a happy wave with a drumstick in one hand.

"Hey, Luffy," Haruta answered. "You're _still_ eating?"

"He's always eating," Ace said, shaking his head. "Your brothers have been placing bets on when he'll finish. Fossa's gonna win."

"Hah!" Fossa smirked and held his hand out for the money, but Rakuyo knocked it away.

"You don't win just because the kid says you will," Rakuyo complained.

"They're used to him," Fossa argued. "That's good enough for me!"

"You can wait with the rest of them," Thatch said. "You wouldn't even let me bet."

"You've been cooking for him for weeks," Jiru retorted. "That's practically cheating."

"He has a point," Sabo grinned at Thatch. "You know how much Luffy eats if you let him have his way."

"But I need the money so I can get Bay a present, or she'll never let me hear the end of it," Thatch whined. "It'll be like Blamenco and Vista's birthday all over again. Not to mention all the birthdays I missed while I was gone! I'm so behind…"

"Speaking of Vista," Haruta murmured secretively, nudging Thatch. "He's about to get some punch."

Thatch immediately perked up and turned his attention to the table with the giant punch bowl, grabbing one of Haruta's arms and snickering. "He's gonna do it."

"What did you…" Kingdew trailed off, whirling around at the sound of Vista's alarmed grunt and a distinctly loud 'POP'.

The entire crew seemed to go silent as bright pink punch splashed out of the bowl in what seemed like a mini-explosion, dousing Vista and tagging a few others who'd been standing nearby. After a few moments of silence with Vista frozen on the spot, Thatch and Haruta could no longer hold back their laughter, practically falling out of their chairs.

"Here, here!" someone shouted, and another round of cheers went off, people clinking their mugs and sake cups together. Bay doubled over with laughter, gripping onto Whitebeard's pant leg to keep herself from falling over.

"You really just did that," Izo's disapproving voice was nearly lost in the raucous laughter as he made his way over, lightly smacking Thatch upside the head. "What if I'd been the one getting punch?"

"Aw, Izo," Thatch chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with a charming grin. "That's pink lemonade punch. You hate that stuff."

"You… made the punch explode?" Sabo asked, turning to look at Thatch and Haruta with wide eyes. Ace had turned as well, looking confused yet fascinated, while Luffy laughed around a mouthful of food and kept eating like nothing had happened.

Izo sighed, looking far less annoyed than he had been when he'd hit Thatch, a red tint to his cheeks. "They do stuff like this all the time. By the way, Vista's no longer in shock. Run."

"Oh, shit!" Thatch was scrambling back out of his chair a moment later, making a mad dash across the deck and narrowly missing a sword that would have severed his entire pompadour. A very pink and still-smiling Vista was in hot pursuit, both swords drawn and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Wow," Haruta breathed as Vista and Thatch continued the chase around Whitebeard's chair and then to the upper levels. "Vista must be going easy on me since I'm still hurt."

"Bay's orders," Izo took Thatch's empty seat. "She said no one's allowed to retaliate until you're out of the bandages."

" _Awesome,"_ Haruta said with a devious grin.

"That does _not_ mean we won't retaliate once you've recovered," Izo clarified with a stern look. "And don't forget, we have _terrific memories."_

"Noted," Haruta said in a tone that indicated Izo's warning hadn't deterred him at all.

"This is… normal?" Ace asked, staring at Izo.

"Sadly, yes," Izo chuckled. "I'm sure Thatch bragged about his pranks to impress you three."

"He did, but I didn't believe all of it," Sabo admitted.

"And you guys put up with him?" Ace asked.

"Don't we put up with Luffy?" Sabo grinned sheepishly, nudging Ace. "He might not pull pranks, but remember the mushrooms? Or all the times he uses his rocket without warning?"

"I guess it's kind of the same," Ace relented, though he still seemed skeptical.

"Ahhhh!" Luffy leaned back with both hands on his extended belly, looking completely content. "That was so tasty!"

Rakuyo and Jiru immediately looked to the number of empty plates, only to groan in dismay as Fossa smirked.

"I won," Fossa smirked around his cigar, holding his hand out for the money again. Rakuyo grumbled but gave no further complaint as he handed over a large jar stuffed with bills.

"Told ya." Ace couldn't keep the smug look from his face. As far as he was concerned, no one would ever know Luffy the way he and Sabo did.

"Well, there goes my monthly spending money," Rakuyo sighed, slumping on the table and flicking at an empty plate.

"Why would you bet all of it?" Izo scolded.

"You should have just asked Thatch for the answer and offered to split your winnings," Haruta said.

"Aw, damn it! Haruta's right," Rakuyo moaned.

"That's cheating," Jiru reminded him.

"Only if they get caught," Haruta added with a grin.

"Sometimes, I worry about Thatch's influence on you," Izo sighed, shaking his head.

"No, that's fair," Kingdew interjected. "It's only cheating if they get caught."

"We _are_ pirates, ya know," Haruta added. Before he could say anything else, Luffy's body went back to normal and he hopped up from his chair with a wide grin.

"I'm gonna go thank Boy for the party," Luffy declared.

"Boy?" Izo asked. "I think you mean Bay-"

Completely ignoring him - and his brothers, who warned him not to run off - Luffy jumped down from his seat and dashed towards Whitebeard.

"Does he get anyone's names right?" Rakuyo questioned while watching Ace and Sabo take off after him.

"My name," Haruta teased. "And Izo's name."

"We are a privileged few," Izo joked.

"What did you do to get him to remember?" Rakuyo asked. "He called me 'Rakuen' earlier and I thought Blenheim was gonna piss himself."

"What a fitting name," Izo teased, smirking deviously and causing Rakuyo's cheeks to redden. "In any case, I have no idea why he gets my name right when he didn't catch on to Thatch's or Marco's."

"He didn't get my name right until I saved his hat," Haruta added.

"Don't you mean his life?" Kingdew asked.

"No, I literally mean his hat," Haruta said. "He was still calling me Haru when I dragged him out of the water. We had to dive again for his hat, though. He said it was his treasure."

"Come to think of it, Ace had that hat when they were reunited on Thatch's boat," Izo commented, watching from afar as Luffy wrapped Bay up in excited hugs. The laughter carried - no doubt he'd called her 'Boy' and amused the others - but both Sabo and Ace were still hesitant. "It seems to mean a lot to Luffy."

"Doesn't it seem familiar to you?" Kingdew asked, cocking his head to the side. "That hat, I mean."

"Hardly," Izo frowned. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing straw."

"Not you," Kingdew said. "It just struck me as familiar."

"Kingdew noticing clothes? The world is ending," Rakuyo snickered, giving his much taller brother's leggings a tug.

Kingdew glowered, quickly yanking his leggings back up before they slid low enough to cause a scene. "Quit that."

"We don't need a repeat of Thatch's birthday party," Haruta swore, shaking his head. "That was more than I ever needed to see."

"More than any of us needed to see, kiddo," Rakuyo agreed. "I never want to be that drunk again. I think I sang a song about Kingdew's nudity."

"I am not ashamed of my body," Kingdew stated calmly. "However there are children present." He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I agree. We should never get _that_ drunk again. I still remember that song."

Izo chuckled, standing back up and heading after the boys, coming to a stop near Bay. Luffy was still wrapped around her upper body but she didn't seem to mind the clingy affection. The crossdresser immediately noticed Ace and Sabo relaxing when he joined them.

"Has Thatch been thoroughly scolded?" Bay joked in lieu of a proper greeting.

"Vista hasn't caught him yet, so, no," Izo said with a delicate shrug. "Not like scolding him actually does anything."

"On the contrary. He listens to you, dear brother," Bay finally untangled Luffy from around her midsection and dropped him next to Ace and Sabo, watching with undisguised amusement as Ace reached out and caught the rubber boy before he hit the deck. "I wonder why that is."

"Thatchy's fun," Luffy chimed in. "He talks about his family all the time."

"He really does," Sabo added, knowing Ace wouldn't join the conversation. They were too close to Whitebeard, who despite seeming relaxed and cheerful, was still quite intimidating. Ace hadn't dropped his guard at all since they'd approached.

"Good things, I hope," Bay said.

Sabo nodded, watching as Luffy waved his arms up at Whitebeard to try and get the captain's attention. Whitebeard was currently engaged in a conversation with another one of the giant crewmates - a man named Jozu, if Sabo recalled correctly. "He told me about some of the other commanders when I was helping him cook."

"He put you to work, huh?" Another large commander, one whose name escaped Sabo, spoke up. He lifted his mug to take a large swig of alcohol, before grinning at the boys. "Probably because Izo didn't want to break a nail."

"Very funny, Blenheim," Izo muttered.

"No, no," Sabo laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "But Thatch was cooking for all of us, and Luffy eats a lot, so I thought it'd be nice for him to have some help."

"Hey, Ossan!" Luffy called, flailing his arms again.

"Oi, leave him alone," Ace scolded, setting Luffy down and frowning. "He's not paying any attention anyway."

"So, your name's Blenheim?" Sabo asked, ignoring his brothers for a moment. "I'm still trying to learn from the list Izo gave us."

"Yeah, don't sweat it, brat. Lot of fuckin' names to learn. I won't take it personally if you get mine wrong," Blenheim said with a laugh.

"Blenheim, I swear on Marco's godforsaken pineapple hair, if you start teaching these three to cuss as much as you do, I will shave your head in your sleep," Izo promised.

"Ossan!" Luffy called again while Blenheim laughed. "Giant-beard-Ossan!"

"Luffy, just leave him alone," Ace scolded, smacking Luffy upside the head and nearly knocking his hat off. He crossed his arms over his chest, sharing an exasperated glance with Sabo.

"But I wanna ask him stuff," Luffy whined, peering up at Ace with wide eyes. "Maybe he just can't hear me because he's so big?"

"Just stop bothering h-" Ace started to order him, but it was too late. Luffy reeled back before abruptly shooting his arm forward until one small hand grasped at Whitebeard's pant leg. He shot into the air before either of his brothers could stop him, rocketing towards Whitebeard with a determined look on his face.

The gathered group could only stare with varied expressions of horror and fascination as Luffy flew right into Whitebeard's knee, making contact with a sharp yelp. The force caused him to start spinning, and as Whitebeard turned his attention to his sudden company, the rubber boy landed in his sake cup with a small splash.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, sounding equal parts frustrated and worried.

Jozu raised an eyebrow, watching as Whitebeard carefully set his sake cup on the armrest of his chair and lifted the flailing boy by the back of his shirt. He held the fabric carefully between two fingers, curiosity in his gaze as Luffy sputtered and wiped at his eyes.

"Yuck!" Luffy shouted, vigorously shaking his head back and forth in a motion that sent droplets of sake all over the crowd below.

"Don't like the taste of sake, eh kid?" Jozu asked, smirking.

"No, it's gross," Luffy whined, sticking his tongue out and scrunching his face.

"Luffy, get back down here!" Ace demanded. He tensed at a light touch to his shoulder, only to relax as he realized it was Marco's hand. The older man had joined them while everyone had been watching Luffy.

"He's fine, yoi," Marco promised. "Oyaji finds him amusing. You can relax."

Sabo gave a hesitant smile up at Marco, before turning his attention back to Whitebeard and Luffy. "Sorry, Whitebeard-san," he called. "Luffy was just excited to talk to you!"

Whitebeard laughed, the deep and rumbling sound reverberating in his chest. It should have been intimidating to all three boys, but Sabo found it to be quite soothing, and Ace didn't tense up again. Luffy merely grinned in response, interpreting the laughter as an open invitation to act however he wanted.

"Ne, Ossan," Luffy said, completely unfazed by the fact that he was still dripping with alcohol. "Your mustache is huge! Does it come off?"

"Why the f- er," Blenheim shot a nervous glance at Izo, only looking back to Luffy when Izo nodded in approval. He raised an eyebrow. "Why would it come off?"

"There was a mystery doctor back home, and her mustache came off once," Luffy explained.

"A mystery doctor?" Izo echoed, glancing to Sabo and Ace. When neither of them seemed alarmed - in fact, Sabo was smiling as if recalling something endearing - he simply wrote it off as one of the many nonsensical things Luffy said.

"No, it doesn't come off," Whitebeard answered, setting Luffy down on the opposite armrest from his sake cup.

Luffy twisted himself to wring out a bit more of the sake before his body snapped back into shape and he sat down with a satisfied grin, tilting his head up to see Whitebeard easier. He sat cross-legged, grasping his ankles and leaning forward slightly.

"So you're a devil fruit user, huh?" Jozu asked, reaching out to lightly tug one of Luffy's cheeks.

"Oi, don't stretch his face like that," Ace said, immediately bristling at the sight.

"Jozu, right?" Sabo asked. "You should at least ask permission before you do that."

"Yeah, Jaws. I ate the Gomu Gomu fruit. I'm a rubber man!" Luffy answered, grinning with his cheek stretched out. Jozu let go and Luffy nearly fell off the armrest from the recoil, but he righted himself quickly with a sheepish giggle.

"It's Jozu," Jozu corrected, ignoring the muttered 'good luck with that' from Marco. Ace was still glaring at him, but Luffy hadn't seemed to mind having his cheek stretched out.

"Well, Thatch is going for another swim," Vista said as he approached, still tinted pink from the punch but looking much happier. "What did I miss?"

"You're not the only one who decided to play in the refreshments," Bay answered, motioning to Luffy. "The new kid took a swim in Oyaji's sake."

"And he thinks Bay's name is 'Boy'," Jozu added, amused.

"Luffy just doesn't remember names that easily," Ace interrupted.

"It really doesn't bother us," Marco promised, turning his gaze to Ace again. "Besides, no one's expecting him to memorize everyone's names on the first day, yoi."

"He got my name instantly," Izo stated with a small smirk in Marco's direction. "Maybe he just likes me better… _Mango."_

Marco's eye twitched ever-so-slightly, but he otherwise remained impassive to Izo's goading. "I think we both know, out of the three of us, he likes Thatch the best, yoi. And he still doesn't get Thatch's name completely correct."

"I wonder why that is?" Sabo asked aloud, interrupting their conversation. "I mean with Ace and me, he never messed up."

"Hey, Luffy," Ace called, prompting Luffy to crane his neck so he could look down at his freckled brother. "How come you get Izo and Haruta right, but you call the others things like 'Thatchy' and 'Mango'?"

Luffy blinked at the straightforward question, tilting his head to the side. "Those are their names," he answered. "That's what Thatchy said. And Haruta got my hat for me!"

"Thatch told you his name was Thatchy?" Jozu asked, barely holding back his laughter.

"Yeah!" Luffy grinned, flailing his arms. "When Thatchy found me, I was really, really sick. I was also really worried about my big brothers - ah, but I shouldn't worry about them or they get mad - and Thatchy said he missed his brothers, too! And I didn't want to be alone, so Thatchy sat with me and told me about some of his brothers!"

"Wait," Marco's eyes widened imperceptibly before his lips quirked into a lazy grin. "Thatch was telling you about the time Izo joined us, wasn't he?"

"Yeah," Luffy agreed, eyes bright. "And then he said something about talking to himself and I learned his name was Thatchy."

"I see," Marco shared an amused grin with Whitebeard, chuckling. "That makes a little more sense now, yoi."

"How does that make sense?" Izo asked, frowning.

"You called me 'Margo' because you misheard Thatch and thought I was a woman at first," Marco reminded him. "That's what Luffy called me when he woke up, remember?"

"I messed up Mango's name at first, but now I have it right!" Luffy added with a cheerful grin. "And Thatchy said Izo's name a _lot,_ so I remembered it the best!"

Izo opened his mouth, then shut it. He felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks again at the realization that Thatch had been talking about him enough to make someone like Luffy - who sometimes couldn't seem to retain information for longer than two minutes - remember his name so easily.

"I get it now," Sabo grinned knowingly, nodding to Ace. "When Luffy said 'Margo', Marco correct him right away and it confused him, so he came up with a new name. Thatch told him he could call him 'Thatchy', which to Luffy, sounded like he'd gotten it right. And of course he'd get Haruta's name right since Haruta's the one who saved his hat."

"Luffy logic at its finest," Ace sighed, though he was also smiling.

"That hat seems pretty important to you," Whitebeard commented, drawing Luffy's attention again. "I feel like I've seen it before."

"My hat?" Luffy reached up to grasp the rim, clutching it with a bright smile. "It's my treasure! Shanks gave it to me to hold onto!"

"He never shuts up about Shanks," Ace warned, looking up at Marco. "I'm surprised he didn't talk about it more on the way… here…? Marco?"

Marco snapped out of it, looking down at Ace. He wasn't the only one in the group who'd had a reaction to the name. Even Bay's eyes had widened a little, and Blenheim stopped chugging his alcohol. A pin could have dropped in the hull and they still might have heard it on deck.

Ace and Sabo exchanged a worried glance, unsure of how to handle the sudden mood shift. Ace's stance shifted like he might jump onto the armrest to defend Luffy if necessary.

"Shanks? As in, Red-Haired Shanks?" Marco clarified, causing Ace to hesitate.

"You know Shanks?" Luffy's face lit up even more. Despite the fact that no one seemed alarmed or hostile, Sabo remained tense. Shanks was the pirate who had saved Luffy's life - meaning both boys owed him a debt of gratitude - and they knew Luffy still held traces of guilt in his heart over Shanks' injury.

"Yeah, you could say that," Whitebeard chuckled, studying Luffy a bit more intently than before. "We've met."

"I wonder how they're doing," Luffy chirped, looking the happiest he'd been since boarding the ship. "Shanks and the guys…"

"Well, at some point before they left East Blue, Red Hair lost his sword arm," Jozu explained. "He's still alive, but we don't know what kind of-"

"That's enough!" Ace interrupted. "Why don't you all mind your own damn business?!"

"Ace-" Marco started, only to turn as he caught sight of Sabo jumping up onto the armrest of Whitebeard's chair out of the corner of his eye.

It was then that everyone noticed Luffy. He'd gone from smiling that special brand of Luffy-smile that took up half his face to looking incredibly lost. Even as Sabo placed a hand on his shoulder and Ace broke away from Marco's support to join his brothers, his smile remained absent.

"It's okay," Luffy said, looking up at Ace and Sabo. Ace was glaring furiously at Jozu, while all of Sabo's attention seemed to be focused on Luffy. "Besides… it _was_ my fault. That's why I have to get stronger."

"Your fault, yoi?" Marco echoed, holding his hand up to hush everyone else. His first impression had been that Ace was trying to stop Jozu from telling Luffy the bad news about Shanks, but seeing the way Ace and Sabo had immediately gone to Luffy's side to try and offer comfort told him they were missing a vital part of the story.

"It wasn't your fault," Ace argued, turning his attention to Luffy.

Luffy sucked in a deep breath, then jumped to his feet and shook his head. "No, it's okay, Ace. I wasn't strong enough then, but I'll be stronger next time I see Shanks." He looked to Jozu next. "Shanks lost his arm because he was saving me from the Lord of the Coast," he explained. "He was really cool! He didn't even have to fight. He scared it away!"

"The Lord of the Coast is the sea king that lives outside the village Luffy grew up in," Sabo clarified.

"Well, that sounds like Red Hair," Whitebeard cut in, chuckling and breaking the tension. "So, you're gonna get stronger than him, brat?"

"That's right," Luffy declared, placing his hands on his hips. "I promised Shanks I'd return his hat when I became a great pirate, and I'm gonna put together a crew that can beat his! That's why I can't join Ossan's crew - I'm gonna be the Pirate King!"

"I see," Jozu's grin came back.

Marco was smiling as well, placing a hand on his hip. "So Red Hair was spending his time in the Goa Kingdom, yoi?"

"No, he was at my village," Luffy said.

"So yes," Sabo answered, tugging on Luffy and jumping to the ground with him. Ace shot Whitebeard a distrustful look before following. "Your village was part of the Goa Kingdom, Luffy."

"Oh, okay," Luffy grinned. "Shanks and his crew came by a lot. They told me stories and sang songs for me! Shanks wouldn't let me join his crew back then, but now I don't wanna anyway."

"So let me guess," Marco asked, lightly flicking Luffy's hat off so it hung by the strings. He ruffled Luffy's hair. "You got into their treasure at some point and that's how you ate a devil fruit?"

"No," Luffy giggled, half-heartedly swatting at Marco's hand. "They had it in Makino's bar and I thought it was dessert. It tasted nasty!"

"They do taste pretty awful," Jozu agreed with a laugh. "Dessert, huh? You're something else, kid."

"Still, of all the reasons, who'd have thought…" Vista trailed off with a shrug. "Oh well. It's not really our business what Red Hair does."

"What'd I miss about Red Hair?" Thatch wheezed, falling onto the deck and flopping on his back. He was thoroughly soaked and sporting a few lumps on his head.

"Only the entire conversation, moron," Izo sighed, making his way over and placing his hands on his hips. "Have a nice swim?"

"Gotta stay in shape, ya know… muscles… ladies swooning… the usual," Thatch rasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Izo rolled his eyes, but rather than get irritated he simply offered Thatch a hand. "Come on, get up. You can go find some dry clothes and rejoin the party."

"Cheers to that!" someone shouted, and just like that, the party kicked back into high gear with people toasting and laughing. All the while, Whitebeard kept his thoughtful gaze trained on Luffy and his brothers.

* * *

...

* * *

"How long could they possibly party for?" Ace sighed, throwing himself backwards onto the bed. It had been at least an hour, maybe two since they'd been sent to bed by Izo. Almost everyone on deck had been drunk, except for Marco who claimed he couldn't _get_ drunk. The sky had darkened as well, and while they'd been allowed to remain at the party as lanterns were lifted into the air and lit in rows of soft pastel colors, Izo had finally insisted they head to their room once someone called attention to how late it was.

Marco had escorted them since Thatch was busy laughing and making a fool of himself with some of the nurses in his drunken state.

"At least everyone's having fun," Sabo answered, eyes closed and posture relaxed. Luffy was fast asleep between them, still smelling faintly of sake despite having been thoroughly rinsed off at one point.

"Haruta's barely older than us and he got to stay," Ace muttered.

"You didn't even want to stay at the party. You were in a bad mood."

"I was _not_ in a bad mood."

"You nearly popped a vein when Atmos started tossing Luffy around."

"What if he'd thrown Luffy over the side?!"

Sabo sighed at the change in Ace's voice. His overprotective streak had really started to surface and shine since they'd stepped onto the Moby Dick. "One, I'm pretty sure one of the other giant commanders could have caught him. Two? He already threw himself over the side once today and they saved him then too. Plenty of the commanders aren't devil fruit users. Namur already said he'd be on hammer-duty, and he _did_ get that Blamenco fellow pretty quickly when he fell in."

Ace cringed at the mention of Namur. "Namur… Ugh…"

"Yeah, yeah. Me too."

"I swear, I don't even want to see him tomorrow," Ace muttered.

"It can't be that bad," Sabo reasoned. "I mean, how were we supposed to know?"

"We should have."

Another sigh. Sabo opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "I was just too excited to learn more about him and I didn't think to stop Luffy."

"Did you see his face? I thought he was gonna bite Luffy in half," Ace groaned.

"Everyone else thought it was funny?" Sabo tried.

"Izo looked like he wanted to bite Luffy in half too."

"That's because Izo has manners," Sabo countered. "But Thatch was laughing so hard he almost choked."

"Who does that?" Ace groaned, tossing one of his arms over his face to cover his eyes. "Who goes up to the first Fishman they meet and asks if they can poop?"

"Luffy, apparently."

"I don't want to think about it anymore," Ace said. "Just let me erase it from my memory."

"Thatchy," Luffy mumbled in his sleep. "More meat…"

"At least everyone seems friendly," Sabo murmured. "And Marco's room is right across from ours." He let out a rather loud sigh of irritation as the boisterous laughter echoed through the halls. "And they said they don't party like this all the time."

"Bay also tried to hug me," Ace said with a scowl.

"Let's chalk it up to everyone being drunk. If anyone tries to hug you while they're sober, then we'll deal with it."

"Fine."

"Well, tomorrow's a brand new day for Luffy to get himself in trouble. We'd better try to sleep while we can."

"Good luck."

"You too, Ace."

Another burst of laughter accompanied by offkey singing wafted down the hall, causing both boys to groan and attempt to block the sound with pillows. All the while, Luffy slept blissfully unaware of the noise.

* * *

...

* * *

Izo leaned back against the railing, a fancy glass balanced in one hand as he relaxed. From his vantage point, he had the perfect view of his family. Atmos was sleeping behind Whitebeard's chair, covered in confetti with his ankles tied together. Izo made a note to make sure not to be around when Atmos finally woke up. The 'first person to fall asleep' pranks could be brutal.

He took a sip of his drink - a fruity concoction made specifically for him by Thatch - and grinned when Marco joined him. "Not going to partake?"

"Any point in it?" Marco asked.

"Sucks to be you," Izo chuckled.

"I don't know, being drunk doesn't look very fun from here," Marco motioned to Rakuyo, who was singing very loudly with an arm slung around Jiru's shoulders. Jiru didn't seem to mind the singing or the contact, but he was staring straight ahead with a creepy grin on his face.

"I'm glad the trio didn't see this side of them," Izo agreed, grimacing. "Jiru is giving me the damn creeps."

They watched in silence for a little while before Marco tilted his head to the side. "You aren't angry, yoi."

"At Thatch?" Izo stole a glance at the pompadour-sporting chef, who was happily feeding bites of pudding to a giggling and _very_ drunk nurse. "Normally this would piss me off, but… well, I'll let it slide this time."

"I forgot that you called me 'Margo' before you saw me face-to-face."

Izo snorted, nearly choking on his drink. "That was so long ago," he complained, handing Marco the nearly-empty glass. "But yes, that's what I'm talking about. Thatch can't remember half the names of the women he's flirted with in a single month, but he can remember something that specific after all these years…"

"And he spoke about you so much, Luffy got your name right instantly, yoi," Marco added with a teasing smirk, finishing the drink off. "You're thinking about that one, right?"

"Oh, shut up," Izo sighed. "It's not like it changes anything. It just makes me happy."

"I know." Marco's smirk faded into a sincere smile.

Izo chuckled, tilting his head back to look at the sky. Between the stars and the multi-colored lanterns, it seemed like the entire sky was twinkling. "It's enough for me. It really is."

They stood in comfortable silence after that, occasionally pointing out the antics of their drunken siblings. Rakuyo had switched from random singing to serenading the giggling nurses, and despite being clearly intoxicated, Bay and Vista were starting another drinking competition.

Blamenco wound up overboard - _again_ \- and during his rescue, Namur swam in a circle three times while others shouted helpful directions to guide him to the rope ladder. All the while, Whitebeard watched and laughed, a truly content smile on his face.

"Hey, Marco," Izo said, glancing over at him.

"You want me to tell you Oyaji's reasons for coming to Paradise," Marco guessed.

"You and Bay know something," Izo stated. "And I want to know what it is."

"Oyaji told me not to worry my brothers, yoi," Marco said. He raised an eyebrow at Izo. "So I guess that means I can tell you, since you couldn't possibly worry more than you already do."

"So it _is_ his health," Izo sighed. "How bad?"

"Not very," Marco assured him. "He's looking for more nursing staff, medicine, that kind of thing, yoi."

"He's wearing that bandana to hide the fact that his hair is falling out, isn't he?" Izo asked, lowering his voice. It was absurd to think anyone would hear them over the ruckus of the party, but he figured a little discretion couldn't hurt.

"Yeah," Marco answered just as quietly. "Part of the reason he and Bay reached an agreement on her becoming a Commander is an unspoken arrangement for her to help in recruiting doctors and nurses. Haruta needing time to train was an added perk to this side trip."

"And convenient for us, given the circumstances," Izo sighed. "Tell me honestly. _Should_ I be worried?"

"No," Marco said without hesitation. "I doubt it's worth worrying over for another decade or so. That's why the others don't need to know."

"Alright. So what did he think about the idea of the boys staying?"

Marco snorted. "Do you even have to ask? Besides, even if he had reservations about their ages, you can tell he likes all three of them, yoi."

"What do you think about Luffy's connection to Red Hair?" Izo wondered.

"It was surprising to hear, but at the same time, should we really be surprised?" Marco joked. "I can't believe I didn't notice it sooner, yoi. I saw Red Hair once a long time ago and he had that hat on. Leave it to Oyaji to remember something like that."

"I think it was mentioned at least three times during the party that Red Hair and his crew are technically our enemies, and all Luffy did was laugh and talk about how cool he thought they were," Izo said. "His way of thinking really does seem refreshing sometimes."

"What are you two doin' all the way over here?!" Thatch's voice slurred just a little as he made his way over, flailing his arms and grinning as brightly as the lanterns. "It's a party!"

"Just enjoying the view, yoi," Marco said, smirking again. "I think I'll go check on the boys and leave you to your fun."

"Oh, you're such a grumpy bird," Thatch complained, stumbling to Izo and slinging an arm around his shoulders. "C'mon Izo, let's go play and leave Marco to his grumpy bird duties."

Izo snorted delicately, sliding an arm around Thatch's waist to help steady him. "Well, how can I resist such a charming invitation?" he joked. "Have fun with your grumpy bird duties, Marco."

Marco rolled his eyes, but his smile warmed as he watched Izo and Thatch head back into the chaos of the party. He glanced over at Whitebeard, catching his eye and sharing a warm smile. Truly, nothing compared to having the family together.

* * *

...

* * *

Her hand clutched tightly at the pendant, gripping it in a way that was sure to leave an imprint on her palm. She didn't let go of it even once as she slipped into the crowd, holding her breath as if she thought the sound of her breathing might be heard over the bustling townsfolk. Her other hand came up to tug her hood down, hiding her face from sight.

She wasn't afraid of being recognized. It was the opposite. The very idea that someone might see her and question her presence was downright terrifying, and the last thing she wanted to do was draw attention to herself. She had no way of knowing exactly where she was; the ship had stopped multiple times before she'd gathered the courage to sneak from her position as a stowaway. The thought of trying to find food or warmth on her own in some unknown port town was almost as scary as the thought of remaining with the Marines a day longer.

Distracted by her thoughts, she almost collided with a man carrying several boxes, yelping and losing her hood for a moment as she swerved out of the way. "Please excuse me," she apologized, grabbing her hood and pulling it back down as she hurried on her way.

 _Just keep moving,_ she told herself, weaving through the larger bodies with ease. No one spared her a second glance, no one shouted at noticing her absence, and the missing weight around her neck told her there would be no shock if she kept moving.

 _No one's going to come looking. No one knows I'm alive except for him. Snow White is dead,_ she repeated, trying to ease her anxiety. _I have a name. I have a name and I'll learn it as soon as I'm safe._

A sharp ache pierced through her palm, but she didn't cry out. It wasn't the first time she'd gripped the pendant hard enough to cut into her skin in the last few weeks, and it wasn't like she cared about scars. Sometimes, she was scared she couldn't even feel trivial pain like that anymore.

"Young lady," a voice called out, making her freeze in her tracks. Running would only raise suspicion and she doubted she'd be able to do so without shoes anyway. The sidewalks were uneven cobblestones littered with pebbles.

Instead, she turned towards the owner of the voice - a kindly looking older woman - forcing the muscles of her face to relax and hoping there were no traces of fear or apprehension in her eyes. A fake smile quirked her lips, though it was by no means intended to be friendly. The woman had to have seen her when her hood had fallen. "Yes?"

"Where are your shoes?" The woman approached, kneeling down to look at her.

She tugged her cloak a bit tighter. "I haven't got any," she answered politely.

"What's your name?"

A pang of fear raced through her, but she resisted the urge to run. When she didn't answer, the woman gave an understanding smile.

"I see… well, how old are you, young lady?"

"Eleven," she answered since the woman wasn't pushing for a name. She hoped it wasn't a lie, at least. With no idea when her birthday was or _exactly_ how long she'd been at the facility, she only had a rough estimate of her current age.

"I have a couple boys that age," the woman commented wistfully. "I don't know if you'd take a liking to their style, but I'm sure I have an extra pair of shoes and some clothes if you'd like."

"I… I won't go with you," she stammered. "I'm just passing thr-"

"I can see you're in a hurry, but if you wait just a moment, I'll come back," the woman promised. "I'll go now, and if you leave before I return, I'll simply wish you safe travels."

She opened her mouth to answer, but the woman had already turned and headed down the street. Shaking her head, she started to leave, only to wince as she took an uneven step. As cautious as she was, the promise of shoes was too great to pass up. It wasn't like her face was on any newspaper or poster, and there wasn't anything special about her appearance that would entice someone to try and kidnap her for ransom. She was clearly an abandoned child or an orphan with no money, and while she was wary of other dangerous intentions, she was standing in a crowded area. The woman hadn't asked her to follow or tried to lure her somewhere private.

 _It couldn't hurt,_ she told herself, slowly lessening her grip on the pendant in her hand. _Just wait a little and see if she really wants to help._

The minutes ticking by felt like hours and she swore she heard every single footstep around her, but the woman returned as she'd stated she would. She held a pair of plain black slippers in one hand, a small bag of clothing and what appeared to be a loaf of bread in the other.

"Here you are," the woman said, kneeling down and placing the shoes in front of her. She had barely placed her feet into them before the sigh of relief escaped. They fit - albeit loosely - and the ache in her soles immediately started to dissipate.

"I can't pay you back," she stated, despite how obvious it must have been.

"That's quite alright, dear," the woman handed her the bag and smiled. "You take care of yourself now, alright?"

"I will…" She accepted the bag, hugging it to her chest and turning to walk away. She'd barely made it three steps before she turned again. "Snow White."

"Pardon?" The woman blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"My name," she said, grip tightening painfully on the pendant again. She couldn't very well give the woman her number, and she didn't know her real name yet. It seemed to be safe enough to give the nickname she'd earned from the only person who had seen her as a human and not a tool. "It was Snow White."

She turned and ran then, putting as much distance between herself and the kind stranger as she could without calling attention to herself.

It wasn't until she'd reached the outskirts of town that she let go, leaning against the rough bark of a tree and sinking to the ground to catch her breath. With the bag resting in her lap and the enticing scent of fresh bread causing her mouth to water, she had to force herself to remain patient.

Both hands moved to the nape of her neck, the cloak restricting her movement as her fingers tangled in her light brown hair. It took some difficulty before she was able to unlatch the delicate clasp of the chain and remove it from her throat, silver glinting in the dim light of the setting sun.

The silver cross was beautiful, with not a single scratch on it, and the only discoloration came from the traces of dried blood from continuously cutting into her palm. The engraving that had been hidden from her ever since she'd received the necklace from the one who'd 'killed' her was a single word - a single _name._

She twisted her left wrist, letting the cross rest next to the tattoo there. #106. More of a label than a name, and one she'd never have to be called again. Her eyes slid closed for a moment as she recalled the last time she'd seen the kind man.

" _Listen, Snow White. You can be free now. It was my duty to dispose of you, but I can't kill you. You're not a number. You're not a Thing. You've got your whole life ahead of you if you can just make it out of here." He smiled at her, but the smile was strained._

" _What about you?" She reached out to grip the sleeve of his lab coat but he pulled back, distancing himself a little._

" _I'll be fine. I'll make sure they believe the evidence I bring back."_

" _But-"_

" _No buts, Snow. You managed to survive almost four years here. Do you want to die now?" He reached out to unlock the collar at her throat, shoving it into his coat once it came off._

" _No, I don't…" She automatically rubbed at her neck for a moment, as if somehow feeling the tingling energy that always preceded a violent shock. It was surreal having the collar off._

 _He smiled kindly, reaching into his pocket and removing a delicate silver chain. Before she could question it, he was clasping it around her neck and pulling a cloak around her thin shoulders. "You're not a number anymore. And you're not Snow White, either. This was the only thing they kept from the day they found you. There's a name engraved on the back. Use it from now on."_

 _She tried to turn the cross to see, but it was too close to her throat. "I can't-"_

" _Not yet. When you're safe, then look. Now, I'm going to take some blood. Hold still."_

 _Her dark eyes studied his as the needle slid into her arm. She barely even felt it. Not after everything else the 'doctors' had done._

" _There. With this, I've killed Snow White," he said, pocketing the blood sample and opening the crate. "Hop in, but make sure not to get out until you're absolutely sure the coast is clear."_

Her eyes fluttered open. She hoped he was alright, and that whatever he'd told his superiors had sufficed. Her blood would be used as an identifier, but she had no idea what he was showing them as proof, or if they'd even care. It wasn't like anyone at the facility had looked at her as a human anyway, so maybe they hadn't realized _he_ had?

She didn't know, and she couldn't let herself dwell on it. She'd given them enough of her life already.

#106 was dead.

Snow White was dead.

It was time for _her_ to finally live.

She smiled at her new - or rather, original - name, then carefully brought the necklace back to her neck, clasping it again. Next, she began eating the bread, savoring the rich taste and blocking out the weeks of eating stale or moldy leftovers to avoid being caught on the ship. She blocked out the years of nutrient injections and bland grape-flavored water she'd been given at the facility.

Even if she had no memories of her life before the facility - before the numbers and tests and dreams of escaping - she finally had a name and a life to call her own.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: The plot thickens. BWAHAHAHAHA! Okay so first off, there will be more conversation about the Shanks connection, but no one wanted to do it in front of Luffy. I'm going to be including all of the commanders as much as possible.**

 **Also, Snow White/#106 is not an original character. Can anyone guess who it is? :D I'm curious to know your thoughts! I won't be revealing it for quite some time, though!**

 **THANKS AGAIN ALL, HOPE YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS STORY STILL!**

 **And for anyone wondering, yes, I ugly sobbed my way through Marineford with Ayns. We're on Punk Hazard now though, so no crying for me until we get to Law's backstory! (and maybe a bit of Rebecca's)**

 **~Mithril**


	15. Nothing Is Guaranteed

**A/N: I've changed the update estimate to every other week for now. I forgot how much October was going to mess with me emotionally, combined with how wrecked writing the sad canon parts of Kyoudai. Thank you everyone for your patience.**

 **And a HUGE thank you to the wonderful reviewers/faves/follows/tumblr messages. Omg. You guys/gals/pals have no idea how much you helped cheer me up these past few weeks. I legit cried. You're all too sweet TT~TT**

 **So two quick things:**

 **1\. Lots of great guesses on Snow White, but the events of this story are set in the canon timeline (which puts the current chapter at 11-12 years before the Dressrosa arc) and happening alongside the main plot.**

 **2\. Parts of this chapter (and next LOL) were inspired by Akogare Zephyr's emoji request art on tumblr (there is basically no possible way to try and link it on ff but I'll put a link on the chapter announcement on my tumblr)**

 **Dedicated to my wonderful beta (thanks again for always beta-reading for me on such short notice!), Beyond Kailani.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 15: Nothing Is Guaranteed_

* * *

"What a mess, yoi," Marco sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and looking around. The deck of the Moby Dick was littered with the unconscious bodies of his brothers and sisters, a few of which were in various states of undress.

Haruta was the least problematic of the bunch, snoring away without a care in the world and draped over one of Whitebeard's broad shoulders. It seemed like Whitebeard was just as inebriated and unaware as the rest of the crew, but he was deliberately sleeping at an angle that allowed Haruta a comfortable amount of space. Near the foot of the chair, Namur was lying on his back, an oddly angelic look on his toothy face.

"Oyaji, do you want me to take him?" Marco asked, stepping over another one of his brothers and inclining his head towards Whitebeard.

At first there was no answer, but after only a few moments of silence, Whitebeard chuckled, cracking one eye open. "He's fine where he is."

"Did he have alcohol, yoi?" Marco raised an eyebrow, aware that his expression was judgmental.

"Only a little," Whitebeard promised with another good-natured laugh. "Izo already scolded me."

Marco swept the crowd of sleeping pirates, smiling when he caught sight of Izo. He was draped over Bay's side at one of the tables, Thatch asleep with his head in Izo's lap - and his hair in Bay's. Vista was on Bay's other side, his hat missing and fried onion rings hanging off his mustache.

"The most fearsome crew sailing the seas, yoi," Marco remarked sarcastically. He shook his head. "I'll start kicking them back to their rooms. We don't need those three seeing this and thinking it's normal." He didn't wait for an answer as he started nudging the drunken pirates - maybe not as gently as he could have - awake. Several grumbled in annoyance, but most simply struggled to their feet and sluggishly made their way inside. A few took the time to hug Marco and tell him what a great brother he was. He accepted their slurred words and displays of affection, taking their antics in stride before sending them on their way.

He left the commanders to their own devices; moving Thatch in his drunken state would likely result in someone's personal space being invaded, followed by the severing of Thatch's trademark pompadour. It had only happened once, but Thatch hadn't spoken to Kingdew until his hair had grown back - and he'd added Rakuyo to his list of enemies after the other man had gotten him a poorly crafted wig as a joke.

It took a little less than an hour to finish cleaning up, but once the crewmates were safely tucked into their own beds - or in some cases, comfortable spaces out of the way in the halls and on the deck - Marco made his way back to Whitebeard. He easily leapt onto the armrest of the captain's chair, studying his face before coming to the conclusion that he wasn't asleep.

"Are you taking Haruta inside, or do you want me to do it, yoi?"

The snoring stopped. Whitebeard cracked one eye open again to regard Marco before closing it again and yawning. "I can do it," he said. "You don't have to keep watch, you know. No one's going to bother us tonight."

"Then it'll be easy, and maybe I'll sleep through it," Marco answered, even though they both knew he'd never fallen asleep on watch before.

Whitebeard laughed at the obvious defiance. The sound was comforting, loosening tension in Marco's shoulders that he hadn't even been aware of. "So, tell me, Marco," Whitebeard said, leaning forward and placing one hand on Haruta's back to keep him from sliding off his shoulder. "What do you make of the boy's relation to Red Hair?"

Marco paused at the question, tilting his head slightly. "Do you think it's significant, yoi?"

"A man like him doesn't lose an arm so easily. Especially not in a sea like East Blue."

Marco pondered those words for a few moments. "Even unarmed, it doesn't seem likely a sea king could injure him so gravely, yoi." He crossed his arms over his chest. "From the way Luffy talks about him, they were probably close. Luffy's a devil fruit user, and this happened in water."

Whitebeard nodded for him to continue, curious to know what sort of theory Marco was coming up with.

"Red Hair _could_ have just used haki to scare the sea king off, yoi. He could have cut it down in one shot and likely still have had time to rescue Luffy from drowning, assuming Luffy had only just fallen into the water." Marco paused then, understanding dawning on his face. "Or he wasn't around at all when any of that happened, and he only reached Luffy at the last possible second. Either because they were close or because he saw potential in the kid, he didn't risk Luffy's safety, yoi."

"You think he traded his arm to guarantee the boy would come out of it unharmed?" Whitebeard asked, interest glimmering in his dark eyes.

"I remembered what Luffy said about the hat," Marco answered. "And I think that's exactly what happened. From everything I know about Red Hair, he's not the type to take danger lightly. If there had been a way to really _guarantee_ Luffy's safety without compromising himself, he would have done it. He wasn't taking chances, no matter how slim, yoi."

"That's what I thought too," Whitebeard said. It was both frustrating and flattering that he'd already reached a conclusion, and that his prodding of Marco had likely been out of curiosity to see if their theories were similar. "Perhaps Red Hair is already thinking of the new era."

"It's a bit early for that," Marco sighed. "And it's getting cold. Haruta's going to get sick."

Whitebeard laughed again, reaching out to tousle Marco's hair like he was still a child. Marco endured with the patience of someone who had accepted he would always be regarded as a son first and a pirate second. Once he was sure Whitebeard was taking Haruta back to the infirmary - Bay had insisted he sleep there for at least two more nights - he let his arms transform.

Blue fire flared from the tips of his fingers to the nape of his neck, one leg immediately kicking off of the armrest to give him a boost. The feeling of his arms going entirely weightless during the transition was always exhilarating and accompanied by a small boost of adrenaline. He supposed it was the phoenix's way of urging him to take flight at any opportunity.

Rather than give in to the urge to soar into the night sky for a few hours and let his thoughts drift away, he flew to the highest of the crow's nests and allowed his arms to change back. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud, but he could relate to Shanks. It was the same reason he opted to take watch when the possibility of danger was incredibly slim, and the likelihood of anyone getting hurt even if they _were_ taken by surprise was even less. It wasn't a guarantee - and to him, it wasn't worth the risk.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Everything was burning._

 _No matter which way he turned, flames leapt towards him, licking at his skin and leaving a trail of scars. His mind tried to argue that it should hurt, that the fire should burn him before leaving scars, but he couldn't think rationally. Instead he jerked away from the fire and tried to find a safe spot, wood splintering under his boots and smoke obscuring his vision._

 _He started to choke. More than the heat, more than the memory of burning flesh, it was the acrid smoke filling his lungs that caused him to panic. His body refused to listen to him as he thrashed and stumbled. Ace's voice screamed at him to jump but he couldn't. His body remained panicked and unresponsive until the second explosion hit his boat and the fire finally began to burn him._

 _Sabo clawed at his face and throat in a futile attempt to smother the flames. Even as he hit the water, the fire wouldn't go out. The pain continued to spread along his skin and down his throat as he choked on water. He tried screaming for help but his voice found no purchase in the vast, unforgiving sea._

" _Ace," he choked on the name, yet it echoed around him as if he'd clearly shouted it. He tried Luffy's name next and the two cries mixed in a torrent of his own voice crashing all around him until it was deafening._

 _One hand began to claw towards the surface as he desperately tried to swim, but apart from spasms brought on by the pain, he could hardly even move. He was sinking. The vibrant colors of the fire and the sky were swallowed up until he was sinking all alone in the void with nothing but screams of his brothers' names to keep him company._

 _Then, all at once, it went silent and still. Even the burning stopped. His body floated in a sea of darkness with a blackened sky looming overhead and he had to wonder if he'd ever make it out. If he was dreaming, how long would it be before one of his brothers woke him up?_

 _Soft laughter pierced the stillness, causing Sabo's eyes to widen. He didn't have to search for the source. Luffy was running towards him, entire body illuminated and radiating light. A wide smile stretched across his face when he caught sight of Sabo, and with another joyful laugh, he reached out a hand._

 _Before Sabo could take it - his limbs still heavy and body still sluggish - another hand intercepted. It was the pure embodiment of darkness, barely bigger than Luffy himself with a sinister expression of hatred on its face, and Sabo felt a rush of panic as Luffy happily turned away to go with it._

" _Luffy, wait!" Sabo cried, struggling to free himself and protect his little brother. He didn't know why the darkness wanted Luffy, or who this stranger was, but he had to do something. Ace would never forgive him if-_

 _Ace._

 _Sabo's struggles died immediately as he realized the figure in the darkness was becoming visible due to Luffy's light. It wasn't a spiteful creature who meant Luffy harm. It wasn't even dark. It was Ace, and as the light slid over his skin and finally illuminated his face, the hateful expression transformed into something softer._

 _There was no time for Sabo to truly process what he was seeing. Ace smiled down at Luffy, then led him away from Sabo as if neither one of them could see him anymore. The panic came back full force as he realized they were leaving him in the darkness, and no amount of calling their names made them turn around again._

* * *

...

* * *

Sabo jerked awake with a strangled gasp. His heart raced inside his chest, and for several moments, that was the only sound registering with him. Before he could voice his panic or act irrationally, the faint buzz of Luffy's snoring caught his attention and his heart rate began to slow. He looked to his brothers, both of whom were blissfully unaware of his distress, and a relieved smile touched his lips. Even if he couldn't stop shaking, the familiar sight of their sleeping faces soothed his nerves and set him at ease. His muscles slowly relaxed until he was able to lean against the wall - Ace had taken the outer spot on the bed again - and calm himself down.

He spent over an hour sitting with his back to the wall, silently watching his brothers sleep. His expression softened the first time he caught Luffy mumbling one of their names; especially because Ace automatically tucked Luffy closer in his sleep and mumbled incoherently into the younger boy's hair.

Sabo always savored the rare moments when Ace's guard was completely down. They were few and far between - usually directed at Luffy - and he knew he was the only other person Ace could be that way around. He hoped someday Ace began to trust and rely on others a little more, but for the time being he simply appreciated their closeness.

He reached out to brush Ace's hair from his face, idly counting the freckles on his exposed cheek. He only had a few moments to admire the sight before Ace was shifting, grumbling sleepily and pulling Luffy closer. The freckled face disappeared against a tuft of unruly dark hair.

Chuckling softly, Sabo pulled his hand back and shoved it through his own hair. It was starting to grow out from the last time Makino had trimmed it. He supposed it would be safest to ask Izo to cut it for him from now on…

 _If they stayed._

He immediately shoved that thought from his head, then carefully crawled over his sleeping brothers. It took Sabo more agility than he'd expected, but he managed to get out of bed without injuring or waking either of them. He winced automatically when his bare feet touched the cold floor; he really needed thicker socks if he wasn't allowed to sleep in his shoes anymore.

After straightening and tucking them back in - because of course, Ace had kicked the blankets off - he located his shoes and put them on, heading out of the room. The creak of the door shutting behind him made him freeze, but when the snoring continued undisturbed, he breathed a sigh of relief and made his way across the hall to knock on Marco's door.

Sabo waited several minutes and two more attempts at getting Marco's attention before deducing that Marco was either in a deep enough sleep that he couldn't be woken without causing a scene, or he wasn't in his room. The idea that Marco might have heard his knocking and then ignored it never once occurred to Sabo - it wasn't in Marco's nature. He wasn't sure where Marco might be since the party was over and it was actually pretty quiet, but he figured the deck was the safest bet. Then again, if the deck was still littered with drunken pirates, it might not be the best place for him to go.

He shrugged that possibility aside and headed down the hall, positive he'd remembered the way this time, only to nearly jump out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" a deep voice chuckled from behind him.

Sabo whirled around, twisting to look at the speaker and grinning sheepishly. "Oh - Vista - hi," he said, voice pitching a little higher than usual. "I wasn't scared. I just didn't expect anyone else to be awake."

"Trying to sneak off into the night, are ya?" Vista asked. Before Sabo could answer, he laughed and put a hand on his back, guiding him to turn around and keep walking again. "I'm only teasing, kiddo. Marco's up top keeping watch. Only one sober - and paranoid - enough to do it."

"Paranoid for keeping watch?" Sabo's brow furrowed. "What if the rest of you are all just too complacent?"

"Quite the vocabulary on you. Bit of a contrast to your brothers," Vista commented.

Sabo immediately bristled, struggling not to let his irritation show. He was _trying_ to be cordial, after all. "Ace and Luffy aren't stupid."

Vista paused, but only for a beat before he was flashing his wide grin again. "Don't misunderstand. I don't mean anything by it. I just know very little about you except for the part where Luffy is one reckless little hammer, and if anyone looks at either of you the wrong way, Ace will attack."

The tension that had started to build eased out of Sabo's shoulders. "Oh. Well… I suppose you _don't_ know very much about us. You're right about Luffy and Ace, though. Luffy's always been full of energy. Ace has only been this… hostile, I guess, since we almost lost Luffy."

"We've heard the basics, but none of us know the full story," Vista stated. Sabo heard the gentle nudge in his tone and made a mental note to disclose a few more details once they reached their destination. "Izo told us you and Ace thought _Thatch_ of all people killed Luffy."

Sabo winced, but hearing it didn't sting as much as it once had. "It was a big misunderstanding. Now that I know Thatch, I can't even imagine him raising his voice to Luffy."

Vista laughed, and rather boisterously at that. He clapped Sabo on the back, nearly toppling him over. "Right you are about that!"

"You're still drunk, aren't you?" Sabo asked, regaining his footing and shooting a wounded look over his shoulder.

"Buzzed, my young blond friend. Buzzed," Vista corrected.

"I'm not sure there's a difference," Sabo muttered, but he was grinning again. He hadn't met a single member of the crew he could claim to dislike, and Vista was no exception. Even if he _was_ being a little abrasive and overly familiar.

"Ah, well, once you get a little older, grow some hair on your chest - you can join in the fun," Vista told him.

"Is a hairy chest a requirement? Izo doesn't have hair on his chest," Sabo commented.

"Don't even joke! If Izo thinks I'm telling you he has a hairy chest, he'll shoot me in the kneecaps," Vista swore.

"I don't think he'd really shoot you…" Sabo trailed off, then gave him a thoughtful look. "You're amusing when you're drunk."

"Buzzed," Vista said again, reaching up to remove his top hat and plop it on Sabo's head. "Here, you look good in a top hat, lad."

Sabo nearly tripped, reaching up to hold onto the rim before it slid over his eyes. The feeling of a hat settling into his hair was briefly staggering, but even if it wasn't his size or style, the familiarity filled him with nostalgia. He didn't speak again until they reached the deck. "I used to have a hat like this."

"Ah, you have good style, young man," Vista said. "You should tell Izo you want to look like me-"

"Similar, _maybe,"_ Sabo hastily interjected.

"-and he'll likely make you a hat of your own."

"Well… that thought _does_ have merit," Sabo relented. "Do you suppose someone here could make me a new pair of goggles?"

"Goggles?" Vista echoed.

Sabo laughed at his quizzical tone. "Ah, nevermind." He tilted his head back to look at the numerous crow's nests, wondering which one Marco was in. "I thought the deck would be messier."

"Marco kicked most of the crew back to their rooms," Vista answered, making a grand sweeping gesture around them. "The rest of the cleanup will happen in the morning."

"Did he actually kick them, or was that a broad term?" Sabo asked. When Vista merely grinned in response and headed over to the railing, Sabo gave a low whistle. He followed Vista - because he couldn't find Marco and he wasn't ready to wander around alone.

There was a perfect view of the stars that night - a sight Sabo doubted he'd ever tire of. A few drunken crewmates had escaped Marco's apparent kicking spree, and their snores mixed with the relaxing sounds of the sea. Sabo didn't even realize how wide he was smiling until Vista pointed it out.

"An expression like that - very befitting of a pirate, lad."

Sabo turned his attention to Vista, his smile turning sheepish. "This is where I belong. This is freedom, isn't it?"

Vista's expression changed just slightly, not enough to be alarming but enough to puzzle Sabo before the older man gave a lengthy sigh and shook his head.

"Words like that from a boy your age are never a good sign," Vista murmured. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Sabo mulled the question around in his head for a few minutes before shrugging and climbing up on the railing so he had a better view. "I was born a noble," he said. After the way Marco, Thatch, and Izo had handled the news, he doubted anyone else aboard the Moby Dick would react poorly.

Vista studied him at the admission, then gestured for him to continue with one gloved hand.

"I ran away when I was five," Sabo obliged. He felt a twinge in his chest at the memory, but he pushed it back. Vista was slightly intoxicated and endeavoring to learn more about the trio, but that didn't mean Sabo needed to open up and explain every abusive moment that had led to his departure. "We lived in the Goa Kingdom - have you heard of it?"

"Only that it's in East Blue," Vista admitted.

"They pride themselves on being the most beautiful kingdom in all of East Blue." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He would never be able to understand how anyone could look at the Goa Kingdom and see _beauty._ Not wanting to dwell on the thought, he quickly explained the existence of the Gray Terminal and all it implied.

"Ah, I heard something about you coming from a garbage heap and the lot of you being raised by bandits," Vista commented with a thoughtful glance in Sabo's direction. "You meant it literally, then?"

"Yeah, I think it was Rakuyo asking about that earlier?" Sabo recalled. "Compared to High Town, the Gray Terminal was like paradise. That's where I met Ace. I didn't come live with him and the bandits until after we met Luffy, but it doesn't matter how long I spent there. It was home. They're my family."

Vista chuckled. "It's odd you'd call such a terrible sounding place 'paradise'. Odd, but only because I doubt you knew that pirates have named this sea in a similar fashion."

"I've heard them calling this sea - the Grand Line, I mean - paradise before," Sabo said.

"Only pirates who've been to the New World call this sea 'Paradise'," Vista explained. "It's a comparison, much like yours."

"The New World?" Sabo echoed.

"The second half of the Grand Line." Vista tilted his head back and took a deep breath, savoring the salty sea air. "Under normal circumstances, that's the sea we all sail. You and your brothers will need some preparation before we head back."

"If we stay," Sabo mumbled.

Vista didn't push the subject, although a slight crinkling in the corners of his eyes like he was fighting back a smile had Sabo relaxing again. Somehow, he thought maybe Vista already understood that Sabo _wanted_ to stay - had already found himself at home with the crew - and that it all hinged on whether or not Ace would be able to feel the same.

Sabo continued to explain the events leading up to the fire and Luffy's subsequent kidnapping, hesitating a few times and glossing over some of the details. When he got to the part about the village misunderstanding Thatch's actions, Vista actually winced.

"Thatch is a good kid," Vista said, reaching up to thoughtfully twirl the right side of his mustache on one finger. "He's one of the first. Marco was the actual first one to join Oyaji. Jozu, Thatch and I would be what you would consider the 'second' generation. We stopped keeping track of who came when after that, but I _have_ known him for a very long time. Few things make him lose his temper that way."

"Izo said it was because Luffy was being… tortured," Sabo struggled with the word, trying to ignore the sharp jab he felt to his gut. Luffy was safe now, and no lasting damage had been done, so there was no use feeling guilty. That was what he'd been telling himself - and Ace for that matter - since finding out what Luffy had been subjected to. "That Thatch wouldn't have been so violent if Luffy had only been a hostage."

"Izo knows Thatch better than anyone," Vista nodded to him in agreement. "Except for maybe Marco. Anyway, Izo's right. If your little brother had only been a hostage, Thatch most likely wouldn't have killed him or burned down his boat. Whatever condition he was in when Thatch found him was the trigger for setting him off."

"It's hard to imagine him killing anyone," Sabo admitted, pushing the top hat back so the brim wouldn't cover his eyes as he leaned forward on the railing. "He's so friendly and cheerful all the time."

"Never forget that any pirate has the potential to be a killer, lad."

The solemn tone of Vista's voice had Sabo nodding in understanding. He was quiet for several moments, choosing his words carefully before he spoke again. "I guess what I mean is, I can't imagine him ever being a threat to me or my brothers."

Vista clapped him on the back - and in a flurry of motion managed to catch Sabo before he completely fell off the railing, hat and all.

"Sorry about that," Vista laughed, keeping an arm around Sabo once they'd steadied him again. Sabo tried to force a weak laugh, but his heart rate was just high enough to keep him from relaxing. He kept a sturdy grip on the railing this time. "Oh, relax! If you'd really fallen, Marco would have swooped in and caught you before you hit."

"Swooped?" Sabo echoed, his voice still a little higher than normal from the adrenaline rush.

"Oh, he hasn't shown you his ability yet? Well, I'll leave it for you to be surprised later," Vista said with a grin. "Luffy will probably like it better that way."

"He's a devil fruit user, then?" Sabo guessed. When Vista merely nodded in response, Sabo actually managed a smile. "I see. We had no idea. Does it have anything to do with his epithet being 'Marco the Phoenix'?"

"You're no fun," Vista replied. "It won't be a surprise if I outright _tell_ you."

"Fair enough," Sabo agreed, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. He quickly latched back onto the railing. "Can I ask you a favor, Vista?"

"You can't have my hat. It's mine," Vista answered automatically, though he made no move to snatch the accessory back.

"It's too big for me anyway. I was actually going to ask if you could go to Marco, Thatch, or Izo if you had more questions. You or any of the crew," Sabo admitted. "I don't mind if everyone knows, but…"

"But?" Vista prompted. He was studying Sabo, appearing to have sobered at the request.

"Do you remember how Luffy was acting earlier when everyone was talking about Shanks? It's kind of like that. It's a sore subject. Not for me or Luffy - I mean, not as much…" Sabo gave a frustrated huff. " _Obviously_ it still bothers me a little. But-"

"But Ace will react poorly," Vista finished. "I get what you're trying to say."

"He wasn't the same Ace you all met when we thought Luffy was dead," Sabo murmured. "And that's saying something."

"Understood. They believed it was not their story to tell."

"Well, I guess it wasn't before, but it is now," Sabo said with a shrug. "Thatch saved Luffy's life. Marco could have tossed Ace off the ship when he attacked, without even bothering to find out why he was attacking. They could have just ditched us at the nearest island, but they looked after us and even offered us a home. It may not seem like it because Luffy's so carefree and Ace acts like he doesn't care, but it really meant a lot to us."

The sound of a delicate sniffle had Sabo tilting his head back, nearly losing the top hat. Vista was wiping a single tear away, the corners of his mouth turned down.

"Are you crying?" Sabo questioned, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Of course not, lad! I merely have salt in my eyes. And I'm drunk."

"Buzzed," Sabo corrected with a knowing grin. He removed the top hat, standing up on the railing to place it on Vista's head before he jumped down onto the deck. "Thanks for the chat. I think I'll go back to bed now."

"Don't you want to talk to Marco?" Vista asked, straightening his hat and turning to watch Sabo walk away.

"It wasn't urgent," Sabo answered. "And besides, I feel a lot better."

From his spot in the highest crow's nest, where a regular person would have felt cut off from the rest of the crew but a certain phoenix with excellent hearing had perched, Marco relaxed. He'd tensed the moment he'd heard Sabo's voice, figuring the younger blond might have suffered from a nightmare, but he'd refrained from interrupting once he'd realized Vista was with him. Any instinct driving him to 'swoop in' as Vista had put it, did not outweigh the importance of the boys forging connections on their own.

He smiled, closing his eyes as he thought back to the conversation he'd just heard - and a small chuckle escaped his lips when he heard Vista retching over the side of the ship, finally succumbing to all the rum he'd had in his competition with Bay.

"Oh sure, laugh because you can't _get_ drunk… damn pigeon," Vista muttered, knowing Marco would hear it.

Marco's laughter only increased in volume.

* * *

...

* * *

It was irrational. She knew that. She understood it. She even silently repeated it to herself as the hot water began to sting the marks she was leaving.

But knowing it and understanding it didn't convince her to stop.

Even though the water was beginning to feel incredibly draining, a sure sign that she'd been submerged for too long, she remained in the bath, scrubbing her hands and wrists. The blood had long since washed away, but she swore she could still see the splotches of crimson on her tan skin.

She'd known it would happen eventually. As a child, the organizations had taken her in strictly to boast notoriety. Some had believed her capable of destruction, only to have their illusions shattered early on.

At eighteen, almost nineteen, no organization would take her on name alone anymore. Now, proving usefulness was the only way to ensure she had a place. Maybe if she proved to be useful _enough,_ it would be a secure position.

Even though she'd expected it to happen sooner or later, it was still staggering now that she had real sins to her name. Now that Nico Robin was a killer.

A frustrated and dry sob escaped when she opened her eyes and saw the same stains on her skin, mixed in with the raw areas where she'd already scrubbed too hard. There was nothing special about it being her 'first kill' as one of the others had put it. Any lives she ended in the future would be just as significant as this one. It was a harsh reality she needed to accept. She could try to justify it by telling herself he had been a criminal, or that he would have killed her first had he seen her coming, but those excuses would eventually stop mattering.

Robin was a killer.

But she was also a survivor.

If killing was the only way to ensure her own survival, then Robin would kill.

The previous organization had taught her about stealth and espionage. Combined with her own life experiences of remaining in the shadows, it had only been a matter of time before someone had put her skills to use for assassination.

She would prove her worth as an assassin if that was what they required of her. If she could prove to be more valuable than her bounty and her history, maybe they wouldn't betray her.

At least, maybe they wouldn't betray her as quickly as the rest.

"Dereshishishishi…" she mumbled, forcing her lips to curve into a smile that reflected in the water as a grimace.

Robin shook her head, closing her eyes and sinking in the tub. The times where she'd been able to muster laughter and a smile were few and far between, and somehow the idea of hearing that laugh right after killing someone made her stomach twist. She didn't want to taint the memory.

* * *

...

* * *

"What _happened_ to everyone?" Ace blurted out.

His question hadn't been overly loud or obnoxious, but half the galley still seemed to flinch and bury their heads in their arms at their tables.

"They're hungover," Sabo explained. "Lower your voice. They probably all have headaches."

"How come? What's hungover?" Luffy chirped, bouncing on his heels. "Is it a food? I want breakfast!"

Even Ace winced at the volume of Luffy's voice, grimacing when the rest of the room whined in faint protest. At one of the tables closest to the serving area, they caught sight of Izo, Vista, Haruta, and Namur. Haruta didn't seem as disoriented as the rest of the crew, but only Izo appeared to be completely normal. Upon closer inspection, Sabo realized he couldn't even see Vista's eyes; the man was wearing sunglasses with his usual attire, one elbow propped on the table with his cheek resting against his fist. He seemed to be in a good mood however, his grin showing several gleaming white teeth.

Though both older boys were apprehensive about being around Namur - still suffering secondhand embarrassment from Luffy's questions - it was the most comfortable looking table in terms of people they knew. Marco was nowhere in sight.

"Keep your voice down," Sabo told Luffy, taking one of his hands. "Let's go sit down and find out how we're supposed to get food here."

Luffy grinned up at Sabo, reaching for Ace as well. The other boy had already started moving though, leaving Luffy grasping at air. Luffy didn't seem to mind it, but Sabo knew it would have been better for Ace if he'd realized Luffy's intention.

"Good morning," Sabo spoke quietly when they reached the table, not wanting to cause discomfort for any of them.

"Good morning," Izo echoed.

"Yo," Haruta greeted, flashing a grin. He still held one hand to the side of his head like he was stifling the pain somehow, but his expression was pleasant enough that the boys grinned in return.

"Good morning, Vista," Sabo spoke up again, since he was the only one who hadn't nodded or acknowledged in some way. Vista completely ignored him.

Bay came up behind them, plopping onto the bench with a wide grin. Her hair was in a casual side ponytail, and she flashed a wry smirk at Izo before looking to the boys. "Don't bother talking to Vista," she said when she noticed Sabo's confusion at the lack of response. "He's out cold. Oh, share that with me," she pleaded with Namur, who sighed and handed her the medicine he'd been about to take.

"Can't you go get your own?" Namur complained when she took half. They both tossed the pills into their mouths at the same time, with Namur quickly gulping from his glass of water. Bay settled for stealing Vista's.

"He doesn't look like he's out cold," Sabo said with hesitance, studying Vista's grin.

"Vista and Bay had _another_ drinking match after the party," Izo explained. "Vista's incredibly hungover. Hence the sunglasses."

"It could be a fashion statement," Ace offered.

"Vista's fashionable," Sabo agreed. "I like his hat."

"Ace needs a hat," Luffy added.

"I do _not_ need a hat," Ace complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ah!" Luffy yelped, causing more winces around the room. "Sabo needs his hat back!" He twisted to look at Sabo in alarm, but the blond laughed in response, cheerfully tousling Luffy's hair.

"It's fine," Sabo said. "I planned on waiting til after breakfast to ask Izo for help with that, though."

"I'm hungry," Luffy whined, satisfied with the fact that Sabo had a plan for getting his hat back.

"Do we just… walk over there and take food?" Ace asked, shooting a hesitant glance at the serving area.

"You take a tray and point out what you want," Haruta said, swatting Luffy's hand before he could succeed in stealing the ham steak from his tray. "Thatch is over there right now. Want me to take you over there?"

"We can do it," Ace answered hastily, putting a hand on Luffy's back. "C'mon, let's go."

"Yay! Food!" Luffy cheered, latching onto Ace.

Both hesitated when Sabo remained in place, but he smiled at their quizzical looks. "I'll get food after you guys."

"Suit yourself," Ace said, shrugging.

Luffy couldn't seem to grasp the idea of anyone willingly waiting for food, turning and quickly tugging Ace over. He'd caught sight of Thatch, who was cheerfully spooning out dishes with flourish despite the fatigue of his fellow kitchen staff.

"I thought everyone had a lot to drink last night," Sabo pointed out, taking a seat.

"If you're trying to be subtle about it, there's no point," Namur muttered. "Thatch never has hangovers like the rest of us, Marco can't get drunk, and Izo never looks - in his words - less than perfect."

"Thank you," Izo quipped, as if Namur had just complimented him. The Fishman rolled his eyes.

"We're used to it," Bay told Sabo, ruffling his hair. "Izo probably feels like crap and just won't let the rest of us see it."

To accentuate that statement, Izo reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind his ear, smirking.

"They didn't drink this hard at the last party," Haruta added. He grinned sheepishly, somehow looking proud and embarrassed at the same time. "Oyaji let me have sake last night. They didn't let me last time."

"Oyaji's judgment was impaired; don't get used to it," Bay warned with a chilling smile.

"Yes ma'am," Haruta answered, ducking his head.

"So is Vista _completely_ unconscious?" Sabo asked. He automatically began to lean towards Bay while she carded her fingers through his curls, unaware he was doing it.

"Old man just doesn't know when to quit," Bay said with a nod. "He's dead to the world."

"Can we do stuff to him?" Sabo asked.

Every single one of them froze, and for a moment Sabo was concerned he'd said the wrong thing. The worry slid away when Namur chuckled, Izo hid his smirk behind one delicate hand, and Haruta gave a wicked grin.

Bay resumed idly stroking his hair. "Oh, you fit right in," she chuckled. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well he looks good with those sunglasses. Why would he ever want to take them off?" Sabo questioned, the playful glint in his eyes betraying his innocent tone.

"I'm on it," Haruta said, jumping down from the bench and sprinting from the room.

"Looks like he might not need another night in the infirmary if he's moving like that," Bay joked. "I hope he remembers not to use the really _strong_ glue."

"Vista will heal if he does," Izo reminded her.

"But remember, we had no part in this," Bay said, shooting Sabo a very stern look. "It was all you and Haruta."

Sabo nodded. "I accept half responsibility and credit." He smiled then, glancing over at his brothers and watching as Ace patiently helped Luffy load up a tray of food before getting his own. Even with his guard up in their unfamiliar new - and possibly temporary - home, he remained soft and attentive to Luffy.

Sabo's heart clenched as he thought back to his nightmare from the previous night. Even if it had gripped him with fear at the time, he had to admit the dreams had gotten one thing right. Ace had been shrouded in darkness until Luffy had shown up, and little by little, it was Luffy who chased that darkness away. Maybe given enough time, the darkness would be completely gone and Ace would finally start to understand how important he was to his family.

* * *

...

* * *

"That is _so cool,"_ the boy sighed, leaning forward on his elbows in the sandbox. His feet kicked idly behind him, chin resting in his hands. "He had _six_ arms? And he used swords with all of them?"

Koala nodded, eyes bright. It was a particularly sunny day on Foolshout Island, and she'd finally gotten her mother's permission to try playing with the other children. Of course, her mother was hovering nearby and Koala couldn't blame her in the slightest. There were times when Koala herself felt the panicked response of letting her mother out of her sight and feeling like she might never see her again, so she never called attention to it when her mother acted that way.

"Were there mermaids?" one of the other girls asked.

"No," Koala answered, shaking her head and scooping up a handful of sand. "There were a few mermen though. I don't remember what kind… but Aladdin, the ship's doctor, he's a Merman."

"A Merman can be a doctor?" the first boy asked, eyes growing wide.

"Yes," Koala answered. "They're not very different from us. I thought they were really scary when I first met them, but after a while, I didn't even notice they were Fishmen anymore."

"I think it would be weird," another girl spoke up, delicately tucking her dark hair behind one ear. "What do they eat?"

"They eat the same food we do," Koala answered. She'd gotten used to comments like that very quickly. Rather than losing her patience, she calmly repeated herself, knowing the other kids would struggle with the knowledge because they had no firsthand experience.

"But do they eat fish? We don't eat people," a boy who hadn't quite joined the group but had obviously been listening to Koala's stories spoke up, trying not to look interested.

"They eat fish the same way we eat animals," Koala said. "But they wouldn't eat a fellow Fishman."

"Oh," the boy said with a frown, clearly struggling to process the information.

"So if you were a pirate," the girl with the dark hair spoke up again. "Do you have a mark like they did? My daddy says the sun mark we saw on the Fishman who brought you back was their Jolly Roger and they all had it."

"I was an _honorary_ pirate,' Koala corrected. A blush dusted over her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. "Uncle Tiger gave me a mark."

"Uncle Tiger?" the other girl, whose hair was a light chestnut color like Koala's asked.

Koala felt a twinge of guilt that she'd already forgotten all of their names, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she smiled. "His name is Fisher Tiger. He was very kind to me. I never would have made it back without his help."

"Then why did he mark you?" The boy outside the sandbox asked. "If he was only taking you home."

Koala's smile faltered - and the urge to quickly plaster a fake smile over it to hide her emotions startled her. She took a moment to calm down before she spoke, allowing them to see the slight quiver of her lower lip and hear the tremor in her voice. She knew she had to get used to talking about it or it would start to haunt her again. "Because of my slave mark."

All four of the other children tensed, and Koala swore she saw several adults do so too. It was the girl with the dark hair who dared to speak in the tense silence, eyes bright with interest.

"Can we see it?"

Koala opened her mouth, then closed it, brow furrowing. She didn't have a good reason to deny them. Everyone on the island knew she'd been a slave, and while she wasn't supposed to talk about it around outsiders or marines, there wasn't really any harm in showing the children she was trying to befriend. She wasn't _afraid_ to show it. Maybe if it had still been the brand given to her during her time as a slave… but even when the others had shown her brand to Tiger, she'd been far too broken to register fear of her mark being seen. Now she was proud to bear the same mark as the Sun Pirates.

"Okay," she answered, turning around. The boy who hadn't joined them scrambled to his feet and made his way over, all four leaning close as she grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up, almost over her head. She heard their collective gasps, tensing when she felt a curious touch to the upraised edges of one of the sun's flames.

"Sorry - does it hurt?" the girl with the lighter hair asked, hand stilling.

"No, it just surprised me," Koala answered. "It doesn't hurt anymo-"

"Just _what_ do you kids think you're doing?!"

Koala yanked her shirt back down, twisting to look at the woman who'd spoken. She was clearly the mother of the boy who'd been lounging in the sandbox, and she wasted no time in yanking him up and pulling him away from Koala. The look in her eyes was mistrustful - almost _fearful._

"Koala was telling us stories, mom!" the boy protested, trying to tug himself free. "Did you know Fishmen eat other fish and it's not like people eating people?"

"Toji, that is _enough._ It's time to come home," the woman snapped, shuddering.

"We weren't hurting anything," one of the girls mumbled, dropping her gaze as if ashamed to talk back to the woman.

Parents were hurrying over and collecting their kids - even the ones who hadn't been paying attention to Koala - until at last, Koala's mother darted forward and took Koala's hand. She murmured apologies to the other parents, which only confused Koala as she was ushered back towards their home.

"Mommy?" Koala asked once they were inside. She watched as her mother checked the windows and locked the door with a deadbolt, as if worried someone might burst in at any moment and snatch one of them away.

"Koala," her mother knelt, placing firm hands on her daughter's shoulders and looking her in the eye. "You mustn't show that mark to anyone, do you understand?"

"But mommy, everyone here knows," Koala said in confusion, nervously twisting her hands together. "Why can't I show my friends?"

"You just… you just shouldn't," her mother answered, biting her lip.

Koala struggled with that answer. She was torn between wanting to be a good girl and wanting to understand. "Mommy… I don't know why I shouldn't."

"Please, just do as I say, Koala."

"..." Koala shut her mouth, staring down at the floor and fixing her gaze on her mother's knees. She couldn't lift her gaze when she spoke again. "Mommy, you said to tell you if anything made me uncomfortable. That you wanted to help me feel safe, right?"

"Of course, Koala…! Of course!" Her mother pulled her into a tight hug, but Koala didn't lift her arms to return it. Her mother pulled back once she realized it, her tone wounded. "Koala?"

"I'll do what you say if you really want me too, but… doing what someone says when I can't understand why I should makes me uncomfortable," Koala answered. She lifted her gaze, chewing softly on her lower lip.

"Oh _Koala,"_ her mother looked as though she could barely hold back her tears, understanding that even if she had her daughter's best interests at heart, asking her to obey for the sake of obeying would only remind her of her days as a slave. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay, mommy," Koala said, though she continued to fidget. "Can you tell me?"

Her mother took a deep breath, forcing a shaky smile. "Even though the other villagers know about what happened to you, it would be best if everyone could just forget. You can start fresh. We can't do anything about the mark on your back, but you can't tell anyone you were a pirate. You were marked against your will, and no one has to associate it with slavery unless you remind them. It's better this way."

Koala stared at her, desperately searching for some sign that her mother didn't mean it, but she only found sincerity reflected in her mother's warm eyes. A shudder wracked her body and she took a slow step backwards. "You think I should forget it? Which part…? Being a slave, or being with Uncle Tiger and the others?"

Sensing Koala's discomfort, her mother quickly shook her head. "You don't have to forget about the… the pirates," she said carefully. "But the rest-"

"I can't _forget_ it," Koala interrupted, startling them both. She hadn't raised her voice or argued with her mother since coming home. She quickly pushed her shock aside to continue before she lost her nerve. It _needed_ to be said. "No one should forget it, mommy. What happened to me was _wrong._ If I try to forget it, it's not fair to everyone who helped me come home. If I try to forget it, that's the same as running or hiding."

"I don't understand… why wouldn't you want to forget it? There's no shame in wanting to forget something as horrible as what you went through!"

"I'm not ashamed," Koala answered, lowering her gaze and her tone. "And even if I wanted to forget it, I still wouldn't be ashamed." She squared her shoulders, lifting her head to look her mother in the eye. "I don't want to forget it because I accept it."

"You… accept it?" her mother echoed.

Koala nodded. "I'm not ashamed I was a slave, mommy. I'm still scared sometimes, but I'm strong. I won't always be scared when I remember it."

"You _are_ strong," her mother murmured, drawing Koala into another hug. This time, Koala reciprocated. "I just thought… I thought _you_ would want to forget."

Koala gripped the fabric of her mother's dress tightly. "I understand." When she pulled back, her eyes searched her mother's. "So I can show them my mark?"

"Koala, sweetie…"

Just like that, the tone of her mother's voice had her stomach sinking and her shoulders sagging.

"I know you want to be brave and strong, but the villagers just won't understand. It makes them nervous and worried that the government might not keep their word or that someone might come looking for you and take all of the children away."

Koala opened her mouth, then closed it, frowning. "Keep their word?" she echoed. "About what?"

The color drained from her mother's face, and there was no way to mistake her smile as anything but fake and panicked. "You can show your mark as much as you want inside our home, but please, don't show it to anyone else. I'm going to go start lunch. Are you hungry?"

She was gone before Koala could answer.

Koala remained in the hall for quite some time, listening to the sound of her mother bustling about the kitchen, cooking lunch for the second time that day. As the hall started to feel large and empty, she hurried back to her room, taking solace in the enclosed space. She made her way over to the window, placing both hands on the sill. It seemed like everyone had gone back inside when the parents had rounded up the children. The stillness was unnerving.

Turning away from the window - and pulling the curtain shut for good measure - Koala looked to the mirror on the wall near her bed. An odd thought struck her then. She stepped closer to the mirror, pulling her shirt over her head and turning, struggling to look over her shoulder so she could see the mark.

She'd seen it on countless members of the Sun Pirates, but this was the first time she'd ever seen it on herself. Her left arm twisted so she could reach the mark, fingers brushing over it. The marks she'd seen on the Fishmen had all seemed smooth and uniform to their unique skin, but her mark was upraised and slightly rough around the edges. The skin felt softer to the touch, and the fact that some parts were completely numb while others had heightened sensitivity were fascinating to her.

No matter how much she felt around, how hard she tried to stare, she couldn't see the original mark beneath the sun. It wasn't darker than the rest of the mark and the outline couldn't be felt independently from the sun, either.

For a brief moment, the flash of searing pain and the smell of burning flesh assaulted her senses. The urge to close her eyes and curl up to protect herself was almost overwhelming, but she refused to give in. Her eyes remained focused on the mark as she endured the memory, only looking away once it had passed.

"I'm not ashamed," Koala mumbled to herself, leaning down to pick up her discarded shirt and pull it back on. "I don't want to be afraid… and no one else should be afraid either."

Her mother wouldn't like it, but she refused to back down. She _couldn't_ back down. The mark was a part of her and if anyone asked to see it, she would show them. If it was too hot to completely cover her back, she wouldn't. If the adults wanted to forget the most difficult time in _her_ life because it scared _them,_ they were welcome to try, but it wasn't her job or intention to set aside her own needs for their comfort.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! Hope you enjoyed the antics of the Whitebeard Pirates. And yes, the sunglasses are sticking around on Vista for quite some time. I'm in love with that art and it gives me joy xD**

 **Until October goes away (long story, very stressful) I'm gonna try to keep it to a chapter every other week unless I happen to get them done sooner. Thanks again!**

 **~Mithril**


	16. If It Bleeds, It Gets Bandaged

**A/N: Wow! There was a pretty big response last chapter! Sorry it's taking me so long to reply to the reviews; busy month (but my October stress is gone!) and I've been sorting a billion other stories in the works. I finally figured out what I'm doing for the OP Big Bang! Yay! But seriously, thank you every single one of you. You absolutely make sharing my story worthwhile, and I appreciate all of you more than I can express.**

 **I've also decided to reveal Snow White's identity in this chapter.**

 **Huge thanks and shout out to my glorious beta, Beyond Kailani, who did a wonderful job fixing this chapter for me. As always, this story is dedicated to her! She has a new story up as well called "Clipped Wings" which you should go read if you love ASL :D I bow down to the queen.**

 **jou-chan = little missy, or young lady. (I don't like either of those English equivalents so I kept it as jou-chan in the story)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 16: If It Bleeds, It Gets Bandaged_

* * *

"It's been over a week, yoi," Marco pointed out, shooting Vista a mildly amused look. "When do you plan on taking those off?"

Thatch snorted into his hand, tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to hold back his giggles. "Y-yeah Vista," he added. "It's not even sunny out!"

Vista smirked, reaching up to tip his hat and keeping his fingers on the rim. "It's a beautiful day, Marco." Marco merely raised his eyebrow, but Thatch completely lost it, falling to the deck and rolling with laughter. Sighing, Vista straightened and tapped the side of the glasses. " _Someone_ decided I shouldn't be taking these off any time soon," he admitted. "And since there were apparently _no witnesses,_ I don't know who to punish."

Marco turned his gaze to Thatch, but the other man held his hands up. "It wasn't me," Thatch said. "I _wish_ I'd had a hand in it, but I was serving breakfast when it happened. _With_ Ace and Luffy."

"It must have been Haruta," Vista sighed. "But that makes it your fault all the same. You're the one who influences the little whelp."

"Haruta swears he didn't do it," Thatch said with a sunny grin. "He swore on his life as a pirate - in front of Oyaji."

"I don't see who else could have… oh bloody hell," Vista sighed.

"Just figured it out?" Thatch laughed, holding his stomach now. "Sabo's not as well-mannered as he looks, is he?!"

Vista rubbed his temples, and despite the displeased tug at the corners of his mouth, the sunglasses made him look comical and relaxed. "That little scoundrel."

"Never trust a pirate," Thatch said with a grin.

Marco rolled his eyes, but a small smile twitched on his lips. Sabo appeared to be the least likely suspect, and now he had to wonder if that was an intentional play on the younger blond's part.

"Where are the boys, anyway?" Vista sighed. "It's unusually quiet on deck."

"Sparring," Thatch answered, wiping away tears of mirth and finally standing back up. "Haruta's taken the lead on showing them around. They saw the training room a couple of days ago and the rest is history. You should go watch if you can see with those things on. Luffy's a riot, but Ace and Sabo have some really interesting matches."

"Oh?" Vista rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then turned to Marco. "What do you make of it?"

"Ex _cuse_ me," Thatch huffed. "I'm perfectly capable of gauging their capabilities-"

"Ace has more raw strength, but Sabo is more disciplined," Marco answered, ignoring the wounded look Thatch shot him. "They're using pipes from the supply room right now - I forbade them from using swords, just trust me on that - but Ace tends to drop his and fight with his fists, yoi. Eventually, Sabo should make a good sparring partner for Haruta."

"What about Luffy?" Vista asked.

"I haven't seen much of his potential yet," Marco admitted. "He wants to use his devil fruit for combat but he doesn't seem to know how. They have some kind of rule about how many times a day they spar each other and Luffy loses all one hundred of his matches, yoi. That makes three hundred total so far."

Vista whistled. "Poor kid. They aren't taking it easy on him?"

"Of course not," Thatch puffed out his chest, putting his hands on his hips. "Well, maybe not on purpose."

"What Thatch means is, more often than not, Luffy knocks himself down or gets disabled before they can land too many hits," Marco explained. "But with his abilities, he's never really hurt."

"Ah, blunt force, of course," Vista said with a slight nod.

"Sabo and Ace don't hold back at all when it's against each other, yoi," Marco added. "Bay's already concerned. And since none of them seem to know the meaning of holding back, Oyaji started talking about letting them spar on deck to give them more space."

"And it would be easier for him to watch, gauge their potential, all that," Vista guessed.

"He's already attached to Luffy, yoi." Marco couldn't help but smile a little as he recalled the way the old man's eyes had glinted with endearment that morning when Luffy had rocketed onto his chair.

"I knew it would be a trend once he took Haruta in," Vista muttered, shaking his head with another one of his trademark grins. "He enjoys having kids running around his ship, relying on him a little more than us old folks do."

"You're only as old as you feel, Vista," Thatch said, playfully smacking him on the back.

"Then I'm a fossil," Vista griped, waving him off. "I'm going back to bed. Wake me up when I can take these damn things off."

Bay suddenly appeared on his other side, punching his arm. "Well, fossil, if you really want to take them off, you should head to the infirmary. I'm sure you could sweet talk your way into a solvent that will help dissolve the glue faster."

"I'm not falling for that."

Bay stared at Vista's face for a full minute before she burst out laughing, collapsing against Thatch. Her laughter nearly had him doubling over again, and it was all he could do to keep them both upright. "I can't tell if you're skeptical, annoyed, or even curious!" Bay cried.

"Right? I really need to hand it to Sabo on this one," Thatch said, beaming like a proud parent.

Vista rubbed his temples. "Let's go with annoyed and skeptical."

"Well, fair enough, there's nothing in the infirmary that can help you," Bay responded cheekily, straightening back up. "But I'll take pity on you. Go ask Fossa."

"Fossa? Oh _bloody hell!"_ Vista swore, jaw agape. "The little bastards used _shipwright materials on my face?"_

"I'm sure you'll still be beautiful once you melt those sunglasses off," Bay reassured him, letting go of Thatch and smirking.

"Fossa has a gentle touch," Thatch added. He barely held back another fit of giggles. "We trust him to repair the ship - I'm sure we can trust him with your beauty too!"

"Okay, okay, that's enough, yoi," Marco interrupted, shooting Bay and Thatch a mild warning look. "Vista, I'm sure Fossa knew about the prank, so I'm _fairly_ confident you'll be fine."

"Fairly confid- oh for the love of…" Vista growled, turning and stalking off to track Fossa down.

The moment Vista made it out of earshot Marco smirked, barely containing his chuckles.

"I'm guessing Fossa already knew his glue was missing?" Thatch teased, elbowing Marco.

"He said Vista will be fine, but he'll have red lines wherever the glue set, yoi," Marco answered. "And he also said there was no rush in telling him."

"Of course he said that. He's the one who gave the glue to Haruta when he couldn't find anything in his own stash," Bay added.

"That's because we used all our glue on - ah, never mind, wouldn't want to spoil the surprise," Thatch backtracked, laughing nervously. "See ya!"

"That worries me on so many levels," Bay sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "You guys were talking about the trio, right?"

"Is that what we're calling them?" Marco teased.

"Well, I'd call them Snuggles, Freckles, and Curly, but somehow I don't think they'd like that," Bay quipped. "So, are they sparring again? I'm worried about Ace's arm."

"His arm?" Marco raised an eyebrow, refraining from commenting on the nicknames.

"Do you think he wears that brace for fashion?" Bay poked him hard in the chest. "He clams up whenever I mention it - which is twice so far - but I know injuries, birdy-boy."

"It didn't seem like it was giving him any trouble, yoi," Marco argued, frowning. "Has it been?"

"I'd know if he answered," Bay said, poking him again. "Does it look like he's having difficulties in daily activities or sparring? No. _But,_ if he's ignoring pain and discomfort, he could cause future injuries. I'm used to dealing with stubborn boys like him for a living, Marco, but he doesn't trust me so I'm not getting anywhere. Maybe you could talk to him? If he just doesn't want to go to talk to me because I'm a _girl,_ you could try getting him to talk to Jiru."

Marco placed a hand on his hip. "None of them have a problem with women, Bay."

"But?"

"But Ace is still keeping to himself. He isn't trying to reach out to anyone - not even to Haruta," Marco explained with a sigh. "Anytime you see Ace start a conversation with anyone here, you'll notice myself, Thatch, or Izo is around."

"Poor kids," Bay sighed. "Anyway, that brace probably fit him perfectly when he was younger, but it's going to need adjusting within the next few months. He might even need a new one all together."

"I'll talk to him, yoi," Marco promised.

Bay grinned and reached up to ruffle his hair, but he expertly dodged her hand and shook his head.

"No fun, as always," she sighed in a singsong voice, before waving and heading off.

Marco rolled his eyes, fighting back a grin. The past week had been relatively uneventful in terms of enemy pirates or marines edging into their comfort zone. There had been one navy ship that had gotten a little close, but Namur had taken care of it before any of the more volatile members of the crew had decided to let off steam. It wasn't like they'd had the audacity to actually _attack,_ and as such hadn't forfeit their lives.

They had no destination in mind. Rather, there were no specific islands Whitebeard intended to visit. Marco had charted the course after a lengthy discussion with Bay on what they were actually looking for and where they could potentially find it, but there was an unhealthy amount of luck being relied on in his opinion.

Still, it wasn't like bringing up his concerns would have any change anything. Whitebeard himself knew they were operating on chance, and he'd promised to be completely honest about his health if Marco or Bay asked. With neither of them sensing anything dire, there was no point in rushing.

* * *

...

* * *

Luffy puffed his cheeks out, doing his best not to complain. Ace had already told him he was on his second strike, and one more strike meant… well, he couldn't remember what a third strike meant, but as long as he didn't get one, his brothers would have to reward him with meat.

At least, he _hoped_ they'd reward him with meat.

"Why are you moping?" Haruta asked, plopping down beside him and lightly knocking him upside the head. "Aren't you paying attention?"

Luffy scowled, pulling his hat down over his eyes with a huff. "I'm paying attention."

Haruta raised an eyebrow, then tilted his head to watch as Sabo parried another one of Ace's attacks and the clang of the pipes they'd chosen to use as weapons echoed through the training room. Despite the fact that their fights were nothing the pirates hadn't seen before, and far less flashy than the New World scuffles, Ace and Sabo had started drawing a crowd every time they sparred. Some would stick around and chuckle at Luffy's attempts to fight, but the real draw was watching the two older boys fight. Thatch had explained to him that it was because Ace and Sabo were evenly matched and it was more interested than watching someone getting trained by an experienced fighter.

He understood but he disagreed. Maybe it was because he was usually the student, but he enjoyed watching someone learning and adapting. It was more interesting to him to see the moment the teacher started to use a bit more strength to test their student, or the moment the student surprised the teacher with something unanticipated. In an equal match, it may have been exciting to wonder who would finally win, but to Haruta, it was harder to see individual growth. Sabo and Luffy's matches were incredibly interesting to him for that reason. He thought Ace seemed better suited at training Luffy's stamina and physical strength while Sabo seemed more intent on training Luffy's adaptability and creativity.

"You're moping because they won't let you go again?" Haruta guessed turning his attention back to the sulking boy beside him.

Luffy's cheeks puffed even farther. "I'm not tired or hurt or anything. I should get to have more fights!"

Haruta turned to watch Ace and Sabo meet in the middle again, the two at a tense standoff that neither wanted to back down from. Sabo faltered just slightly, gritting his teeth in obvious annoyance when Ace noticed the opening. The blond tried to twist to the side as he was forced to break his stance, but Ace spun around and clipped him in the shoulder as they jumped away from each other. The force nearly caused Sabo to lose his grip on his weapon and he staggered as he landed.

"Well, you did your one hundred fights and they still have another ten matches against each other after this, right?" Haruta asked.

"Yeah," Luffy sighed.

"So why don't you try some techniques on me?" Haruta suggested. "So you're not just sitting here watching?"

Luffy perked up, then hesitated. He shot Haruta a slightly confused look, tilting his head to the side. "Ace said I can't have more than a hundred matches, though."

"Not matches," Haruta corrected. "I'm still under strict orders not to overdo it while I'm 'in the final stages of healing' or whatever, and you're not supposed to, right? So you can just show me some techniques or something. Oh!" He abruptly jumped to his feet, eyes lighting up. "Stand right here, okay?"

Confused, Luffy did as told, rising as well and watching as Haruta dashed over to a bag he'd left by the door. He came back over a moment later, holding his hand up. Dangling between two fingers was a shiny wrapper that Luffy instantly recognized as delicious candy. Haruta had shared some of it with them - but not much, since it was from Fishman Island and hard to come by - and had promised to give Luffy more at a later date. He started to move towards Haruta, but the older boy shook his head and held his other hand up in a halting motion.

"Stay back there," Haruta said, grinning. "I'll hold the candy out, and you use your rubber powers to stretch and grab it."

"And then I can have it?" Luffy demanded, drool building up in his mouth.

"Only if you can grab it without moving closer," Haruta said. "I won't move at all."

Haruta had barely gotten the words out before Luffy was pitching forward, feet firmly planted, his arm stretching towards Haruta with purpose. His aim was off though, hand grasping at the air near Haruta's knees before the recoil kicked in.

"I almost got it," Luffy claimed, looking rather petulant when Haruta's grin widened. "I can have it, right?"

"Nope," Haruta said with a shake of his head. "You can't have a reward for missing the target. What if you were aiming at an enemy pirate? You just missed him!"

Luffy scowled, then shot out with his arm again. Haruta was positive Luffy was making a grab for his arm and not the candy, but he missed both by a wide berth.

"Damn it!" Luffy swore. He tried again, and Haruta watched with mild fascination as every attempt went too low or hit the ground and rebounded. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Luffy," Haruta interrupted with a small yelp, struggling to contain his laughter. "Man, we really gotta work on your aim."

"My aim is fine! You're moving," Luffy complained.

"I'm not moving," Haruta insisted. "You just can't aim."

"It's a mystery, then," Luffy said, shooting out to try and grab the candy again. His hand hit the ground and rebounded into his own face, knocking him down like it had multiple times in his sparring matches.

"Luffy," Haruta said again once his laughter had died down and Luffy had dusted himself off. "Focus on the candy right now, okay?"

"I'm focused on the candy," Luffy answered, barely holding back from lunging. His mouth was filling with drool again.

"When you try to grab it, aim higher," Haruta said. His arm was shaking just a little, but he did his best to keep it steady. Their training exercise had lasted through Ace and Sabo's sparring match and midway into the next; he hadn't lowered his arm once.

"But I want the candy," Luffy argued.

"Try to grab above my hand," Haruta prodded. He could see that Luffy really was trying to aim for the candy, but he was running into one of two problems that Haruta himself had struggled with in his basic training with Vista. The first was not accounting for the weight of his own hand as it stretched farther away from his body, and the second was a lack of depth perception. Until Luffy was able to improve his aim and control his ability better - which would also require building his muscles and learning proper techniques rather than going off brute force and determination - then all Haruta could do to help was try to adjust based off his current skill. Having Luffy aim higher than his target would get him closer to actually hitting it, and if Luffy saw even a slightly more successful outcome from the advice, he would likely be more receptive to further instruction.

"But _Haruta,"_ Luffy whined, reaching up to wipe the drool from his face.

Both boys jumped at the sound of a crash from the center of the room along with Ace's very loud shout of pain and surprise.

"Ace! Are you okay?" Sabo dropped his pipe and rushed over to his fallen brother, who had crashed into a rack of weapons near one of the walls. Several other pirates were yelping in concern and rushing over, though it was Marco who got there first and started pulling weapons off of him. One of the swords had sliced through Ace's shirt, a line of blood appearing on his skin from a shallow cut just above his hip.

"Ace!" Luffy tried to push past the gathering pirates to get to him, but Haruta snagged him around the chest and held him back.

"I'm fine," Ace protested angrily, trying to shove Marco away. Marco barely batted an eye, catching his right wrist and pulling him to his feet while Rakuyo took over handling the weapons.

"I thought you'd block it," Sabo said lamely, guilt creeping into his voice.

"I said I'm fine," Ace snapped, yanking on his arm when Marco refused to let go.

"Five seconds after I step into the room you take a pipe to the face and crash into a weapon rack, yoi," Marco said. "You're coming to the infirmary with me now." When Ace continued to scowl, he lowered his voice. "Before you worry Luffy," he added.

Ace's struggles died down almost instantly. He gave a loud sigh, his arm dangling limply in Marco's grasp. "Sabo, keep an eye on Luffy."

"I want to go with Ace," Luffy protested.

Sabo opened his mouth to object, then sighed, looking to Haruta and Luffy. "Ace is fine," he said. "Come on. Let's back up so they can pick up the weapons - sorry everyone…"

"Happens all the time, don't worry about it," Rakuyo waved them off, watching Ace in concern while absently stacking swords under one arm.

"Yeah, hey, let's go sit down," Haruta suggested, still struggling to keep Luffy from tackling Ace. "You can have the candy now."

Luffy hesitated. "I can?"

"Yeah, you can. Right, Sabo?" Haruta asked, glancing at the blond with a distinctive 'help me out' look.

"Yeah," Sabo agreed, shooting one last worried look in Ace's direction before giving Haruta and Luffy his full attention. "You know Ace is tough. He'll be fine."

Luffy scrunched his face up for a moment, then nodded. "Ace is really tough," he agreed, twisting his head around to stare up at Haruta despite the fact that his body was still facing away from him. "Okay, I want the candy now."

"Gah!" Haruta let go of Luffy, staggering backwards and clutching his heart. The candy landed on the ground, and Luffy happily scooped it up. "Damn it, that's creepy!"

Sabo burst out laughing. "You get used to it."

Haruta shook his head. "I will _never_ get used to that."

"Oh, come on," Sabo argued. "Bay told me one of _your_ brothers pulls a giant hammer out of his face, and Luffy twisting his head around creeps you out?"

"I didn't say I was used to Blamenco either," Haruta argued, cheeks darkening. "Let's go bug Thatch." The part where they were bugging Thatch to keep Luffy distracted didn't need to be said, and Sabo answered with an appreciative grin.

"Before you get into mischief, how about an alternative?" Rakuyo offered, watching Luffy happily devour his candy.

"An alternative?" Sabo questioned.

"I wonder… just how much candy do you think he can fit in those cheeks?" Rakuyo asked with a playful smirk.

"Well, that'll distract him," Sabo laughed as Luffy perked up and started _pawing_ at Rakuyo, boasting claims of being able to fit an entire ship's stock of candy in his cheeks.

* * *

...

* * *

"I got cuts like this all the time back home," Ace argued. "It's not even deep enough to need stitches. You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Humor me, yoi," Marco said, smoothing the bandage over Ace's side. "The rule is if it bleeds, it gets bandaged. Oyaji's rule, not mine."

Ace sighed, but he remained sitting on the infirmary bed while Marco retrieved his shirt and handed it over. As he moved to put it on, a sharp twinge in his left elbow had him wincing and almost dropping it.

"Your arm bothering you?"

"No," Ace immediately snapped, yanking his shirt on the rest of the way and pulling his arm against his chest, almost cradling it.

"Ace," Marco sat in the chair next to the bed. "If you don't want me to treat you like a kid, I'm going to need you to act like an adult, yoi."

'What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Ace griped, narrowing his eyes at Marco. His posture was more relaxed once Marco was no longer towering over him, and when Marco merely raised an eyebrow rather than answer, a heavy sigh escaped. "Fine. My arm hurts a little but it's no big deal. I'm used to it."

"Being used to something doesn't make it 'no big deal'," Marco corrected. "Let me see."

Ace continued to scowl, holding Marco's gaze for several moments before finally offering his arm. He tried to hide a flinch when Marco took his wrist, even though there was no actual pain. "I don't need pity because I let my guard down in a match, you know."

"Why did you let your guard down?" Marco asked, avoiding the subject of pity. He had a feeling it would take a long time to convince Ace that their concern for him was not the same as pity, and there was no point in pushing the subject when he'd already made up his mind.

Ace was silent for several moments as Marco bent and extended his left arm. He could tell Marco was watching him for signs of discomfort, but it honestly wasn't bad enough to cause a reaction. He only frowned once when a full extension had his arm perfectly straight.

"I came into the room right about the time Sabo got you with the pipe - we should put some ice on your jaw, by the way."

Ace sighed again, the reminder causing the ache in his jaw to become more pronounced. He was lucky Sabo hadn't broken anything. "Why are you messing with my arm, anyway?"

"Bay noticed the brace. Seems to be fine for now, but you're outgrowing it. I'm not an expert here, yoi, but you should probably ask Bay or one of the doctors to take a look and get you fitted for a new one."

"I don't need a new one," Ace argued. "This one works just fine."

"Well when it _stops_ working just fine, you'll need a new one, won't you?" Marco reasoned.

"Luffy."

"Luffy, yoi?" Marco asked, accepting the change in topic in the form of an answer to his earlier question. It wasn't surprising in the slightest, but it had seemed like Luffy had been out of the way of any danger, confined to the sidelines with Haruta keeping him company.

Ace seemed to struggle with himself for a moment before he answered, picking his words carefully. "Luffy was whining at Haruta."

 _Ah._ Marco didn't need him to say anything else, expression one of understanding. "You're not used to Luffy relying on anyone else. Pestering them for attention."

"It distracted me… that's _all,"_ Ace insisted.

"I understand," Marco answered, waving off Ace's look of shock. "I'm better at hiding it than most."

"You?" Ace asked.

"You don't need to sound so skeptical, yoi," Marco teased, releasing his wrist. "I have a lot of siblings. I worry about them. When there were only a few of us, I got used to them coming to me for decisions on _everything._ Every. Little. Thing." Marco chuckled as if recalling a fond memory, then shook his head. "It's strange when that changes."

"That's not the same," Ace argued quietly, looking away.

"I know," Marco answered. When Ace snuck another glance at him, he grinned in response. "Anyway, you and Sabo have been putting on quite the show these past few days. Have you two always sparred like this?"

A grin broke out on Ace's face before he could stop it, but rather than squash it and try to act aloof, he rubbed the back of his neck and appeared _proud._ "Yeah, me and Sabo have always been pretty evenly matched. The pipes you guys found for us aren't the kind we're used to, but they work well enough."

"Why only fifty matches, though?" Marco questioned.

"We only put a limit on it after Luffy came around," Ace answered. "Sabo's pretty reasonable about stuff like that, but Luffy never knows when to quit. To be honest, Sabo and I used to do more, but if we don't stick to a hundred total, Luffy tries to argue he should be able to have more fights."

"I've caught a few matches," Marco said, handing Ace some painkillers and a glass of water. "We might be able to set up a training dummy for Luffy to practice his aim on."

"That'd keep him busy," Ace said once he'd taken the medicine.

"Is that a good thing?" Marco questioned, hearing hesitance in Ace's tone. He offered Ace a hand to get down, but Ace jumped off the bed and started walking. Marco simply followed, lazily hooking his thumb into his pocket.

Ace glanced at him, then looked to his hands and began to fidget as they headed back to the training room. "You've seen some of the matches, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Marco agreed, inclining his head towards Ace and patiently waiting for him to continue.

It took several moments before Ace got to the point. "What do you think? Of the matches between me and Sabo."

"What, you think I analyzed your matches and studied your strengths and weaknesses?" Marco teased. When Ace didn't answer, he grinned. "Alright, fine, yoi. I've noticed while you're both pretty evenly matched, Sabo relies heavily on intuition and strategy. You rely more on instinct and brute strength."

Ace's footsteps stopped, causing Marco to pause as well. Lidded blue eyes studied the tension in Ace's body and how tightly his fists were clenched. "So basically Sabo's the smart one and I'm just the idiot who charges in, right?"

"Is that what you think, what others think, or what you think others think, yoi?"

"It's- wait, what?" Ace scowled. "Are you trying to confuse me or something?"

Marco snorted, but he did grin at Ace's indignant tone. "It's a legitimate question, Ace. Is that what you think is true? Or did someone tell you that's what they saw?" His grin faded. "Or, is that just what you assume based off the way you think people perceive you?"

"Tch," Ace resumed walking, shoving both hands in his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

"You're not the dumb one, Ace," Marco continued, matching his pace. "Or the irrational one. Or-"

"I didn't ask," Ace snapped.

"You didn't have to, yoi. It's written all over your face."

Ace froze in his tracks, shooting Marco an uncertain look. "What?"

"Look," Marco came to a stop next to him. "We spent a few weeks together on a much smaller boat. I couldn't have ignored you three if I tried, and I _wasn't_ trying. You and Sabo look after Luffy. The three of you have a dynamic where Sabo is the responsible and patient one, and you're the temperamental one who doesn't appear to think before he acts."

"So what?" Ace muttered.

"So neither of you can be defined in a single sentence like that, yoi," Marco explained patiently. He smiled at the uncertain, almost _longing_ look in Ace's eyes, his own expression one of understanding. "There's no set role or list of rules. Nine times out of ten, Sabo can be the one who comes up with the strategy or acts as the voice of reason, but that doesn't mean you don't know how to strategize. It doesn't mean you can't be the voice of reason."

"Sabo's better at it," Ace said quietly, averting his eyes as if worried he'd given away too much.

"Doesn't matter, yoi. The two of you might fall into a set pattern where you charge in and he analyzes the situation first, but that doesn't define your roles. _You_ define your role. You're the one who stays up late to keep watch even when it's safe, and you're the one who acts without caring about the consequences if something important is at stake. You're also the one who trusts Sabo to keep watch when you're too tired to keep doing it, and the one who carefully weighs the options before making a decision. It doesn't matter which one you do more often or which one is more comfortable. You're just you, yoi."

Ace fell silent at those words, gaze dropping to his feet as he turned to keep walking. He was grateful that the halls were empty, not wanting any of the pirates he hadn't even met to be hearing what he felt was a very personal conversation. In all his time as part of a trio, no longer a lone outcast in the woods, he'd never worried about how others had perceived him. When he and Sabo had started to gain infamy, their reputation had given them labels. He was the dangerous, unpredictable one, while Sabo was the brains and the one who came up with the plans.

He'd told himself it was fine. He liked being viewed as dangerous, and he especially enjoyed the idea that no one could try to guess his next move. There wasn't even a time he could pinpoint when it had started to bother him - just that eventually, it _had._

"I've heard some of the others here say Sabo's the smart one," Ace mumbled. "Or when Luffy's being difficult, they ask Sabo to rein him in because he knows how to deal with him."

"That's because they don't know you, yoi," Marco explained.

"They don't know any of us," Ace snapped.

"No," Marco stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. They were only a few feet away from the doors to training room, and the laughter from inside had Ace tensing. It sounded like Luffy was doing something amusing again. "They don't know _you._ Luffy's an open book, and Sabo's making an attempt to get to know all the commanders, but you only talk to someone if they talk to you, or if one of your brothers is already talking to them."

"So?" Ace asked. "It's not like I'm ignoring them."

"You're guarded, yoi," Marco clarified. "You're holding back, and I can't figure out why. Everyone knows the only way you three will stay with us is if _you_ agree, but no one has any idea what you're thinking. They'll nickname and joke around with Sabo and Luffy, but no one's getting close to you because you don't want them to." When Ace remained silent, Marco softened his tone again. "No one's rushing you, yoi. But if you ever want to talk - about _anything_ \- you know where to find me."

"What if you change your mind?" Ace blurted out, causing Marco to pause.

"About?"

"Wanting us to stay. Wanting _me_ to stay. What if you change your mind?"

"We won't," Marco said simply, heading for the doors again.

"You can't know that," Ace argued, hurrying forward to catch up with him.

"I can, and I do," Marco answered.

"No, you can't!"

"Mm," Marco chuckled, aware that his non-verbal answer had Ace bristling.

"Don't ignore me!" Ace swore, reaching up to grab Marco's arm and stop him. Marco easily sidestepped, pushing the door open and heading inside. Ace gave up trying to grab him when everyone turned to welcome them back, scowling and pushing past to get to his brothers. Luffy's cheeks were stretched impossibly far for a normal child, an open bag of candy in his lap. He tried to wave cheerfully at Ace, but his arm kept hitting one of his cheeks and causing him to tilt.

"Rakuyo gave him candy," Sabo explained with a helpless shrug, grinning at Ace. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Ace answered. "I barely scratched myself, but there's some kind of rule on this ship about bleeding wounds."

"Ah, yeah," Haruta chuckled. "If it bleeds, it's bandaged. I heard Oyaji made that rule because of Thatch."

"Happened before I came along. You'll have to ask Thatch or Oyaji," Rakuyo joked.

"Or Marco, since Marco knows everything about everyone," Haruta teased, waving at Marco.

Marco grinned in response, choosing not to confirm or deny Haruta's statement. "Ace is fine to spar again if you two still want to," he told Sabo.

"I could use a break for the day," Sabo admitted. "Besides, Izo wanted me to come see him when we were done. He's going to help me with something. I figured I'd wait until Ace came back to wrangle Luffy before going to see him."

"Oh sure, leave me with Luffy after you guys gave him all that sugar," Ace complained. He couldn't help but feel a slight warmth in his chest over the fact that Sabo hadn't left Luffy with Haruta, even though Haruta had proven to be both capable and trustworthy when it came to wrangling Luffy.

"Hey, Ace," Haruta said, ignoring the jumbled mess of sounds that came from Luffy. The rubber boy was clearly trying to protest Ace's words in some way, but there was far too much candy in his mouth for anything he said to be coherent. "While Sabo's off with Izo, let's go talk to Thatch. He said he had some ideas-"

"I knew I had a bad feeling about this," Rakuyo groaned.

"-and we can fill Sabo in on it afterwards," Haruta finished. "Wanna?"

Ace shifted uneasily, but with Sabo, Luffy, and _Marco_ watching him, he felt like he had no choice but to comply. Besides which, it wasn't like he _wanted_ to decline the offer. Not really. "Yeah, sure. Luffy, finish that up and let's go."

"Awesome!" Haruta cheered, jumping up. "Rakuyo, as a thanks for all this candy, I'll make sure we leave you out of it."

"You're my favorite brother right now," Rakuyo sighed in relief.

Luffy quickly swallowed the entire mouthful of candy, wiping his face on the back of his arm. Despite knowing it would be sticky and unpleasant, Ace reached out and took his hand. "Well, let's go see what Thatch has planned."

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Sabo promised.

"Need any help finding Izo, yoi?" Marco asked.

"Nah, I think I've figured out how to navigate this place. It's not as confusing as it was when we first got here," Sabo answered. "Thanks, though!"

Marco nodded to him, watching as he dashed from the room like he hadn't just spent the afternoon locked in intense matches against his brother.

* * *

...

* * *

"Act natural," Thatch murmured.

"I'm trying," Ace hissed. His shoulders were completely tense and he kept shooting glares over his shoulder if he thought anyone was looking.

"Act _natural,"_ Thatch repeated under his breath, avoiding eye contact with anyone else.

"Whatever you're trying to hide, it's not working," Izo cut in, looking across the table at them. Haruta quickly averted his gaze, while Sabo managed an innocent and blank stare. "Sabo's the only one with a working poker face."

"Plus all we have to do is look at Luffy," Bay added, motioning to the youngest boy. Luffy appeared to be whistling, his gaze locked on the ceiling. He wasn't even trying to steal food off anyone's plates anymore. "Should I be alarmed?"

"This is the safe table," Rakuyo stated, looking completely at ease. "Haruta gave me his word."

"That was in the agreement, yes," Thatch nodded, elbowing Ace. "Lighten up, Ace. It's not like they can prove it was us."

Ace grumbled, glancing around again with narrow eyes. "They're all looking this way."

"You're imagining it," Sabo promised. "No one's noticed yet."

"What did you do?" Izo sighed, rubbing his temples. "Can't we have _one_ peaceful dinner around here?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Thatch answered, affecting an innocent tone.

"We _definitely_ didn't put glue on all the seats," Luffy added rather loudly, his eyes wide as he looked to Izo.

The entire galley seemed to go quiet at Luffy's voice, all eyes turning to the table they were sitting at.

"You didn't… what?" one of the nearby crewmembers asked, narrow eyes fixed on Thatch.

"Why would we do something like that?" Thatch attempted to laugh it off while Sabo and Ace tried to cover Luffy's mouth. The youngest of the trio flailed, struggling free and facing the room. Realization was beginning to dawn on the faces of the ones who were trying to stand up and failing.

"We didn't glue everyone to the benches!" Luffy chirped, holding his hands up in a show of surrender. The brushes they'd used to apply the glue were stuck to his arms, and the sight had the guilty party freezing.

"Consider yourselves lucky I wasn't caught up in this prank or I'd be using you all for target practice," Izo sighed, standing up.

"Will you look at the time? Gotta go," Thatch laughed, scooping the trio up in his arms and making a run for it. Haruta was hot on his heels, the five of them bursting out of the galley as the shouts began, mixed with the sound of pants being ripped.

Luffy couldn't contain his giggles as he held onto both Ace and Thatch, Sabo laughing in Thatch's other arm.

"Don't let them catch us," Haruta gasped,struggling to catch his breath while laughing and running. "Quick, find Oyaji! They won't attack us if we're with him!"

They burst onto the deck where Whitebeard was sharing a drink with Marco, the two seemingly having a nice chat under the starry night sky, but before they could reach their goal, Thatch collided with a broad, hairy chest. He bounced off, landing flat on his ass and letting the trio land on him rather than the hard surface of the deck.

"Oh, shit," Haruta swore, screeching to a stop next to Thatch.

"Now, that language is hardly befitting of a young lad such as yourself," Vista said, grinning down at them all.

"I promise I had nothing to do with it?" Thatch tried, sweating a little from the intensity of Vista's grin.

"I think you know I can't very well take it out on them," Vista answered. His grin widened, and one look at the dark red outline where the sunglasses had been on his face told Thatch he wasn't going to enjoy Vista's retaliation at all.

"No violence in front of the kids?" Thatch pleaded with a nervous laugh.

"Haruta, weren't you going to visit Oyaji?" Vista asked.

"Sorry, Thatch," Haruta breathed, grabbing Luffy's arm to help pull him up. Sabo and Ace were already getting up on their own. The shouts from the galley were drawing closer. "Good luck!"

"Traitor," Thatch whined, watching Haruta usher the boys away. He knew from a survival standpoint, it made the most sense for the kids to flock to Whitebeard, but that left him to take the brunt of the blame and it didn't look like Marco or Izo were coming to his rescue this time.

* * *

...

* * *

A sharp gasp escaped as she sat up in bed, clutching the blankets to her chest. For several tense moments the room around her closed in, giving her the irrational fear that she was still in her nightmare, but it slowly began to ebb away. Slowly, her breathing returned to normal and her hands stopped trembling. The nightmares were hardly new, and it wasn't like they'd increased in frequency or severity since she'd started trying to survive on her own.

As expected, the symptoms passed with careful breathing and grounding reminders that she was free. The weight of the collar that once shocked her if she strayed too far from her room was gone. She extended her arms to look at the bends of her elbows where faint marks from countless needles had faded. Her eyes flickered to her tattoo - #106 - and a sharp jab of irritation broke through her calm. It took her a few moments to locate the ribbon she'd started using to hide it, tying it more securely before lying back down. Even if she wanted to get up and take a walk, it was the middle of the night. The dark didn't bother her, but the family that had taken her in probably wouldn't understand.

All in all, she couldn't complain. It hadn't taken her very long to find a sympathetic family to work for, and they'd even given her a room of her own. In exchange for cleaning and helping with their newborn baby, she was given food and clothes in lieu of money. They'd been justifiably wary of an eleven-year-old helping with the baby at first, but their worries had dissipated quickly. Now the mother was teaching her to cook, and it turned out she was adept at following directions despite a lack of experience.

Another exhale helped the irritation fade away. There was no way she'd be able to fall back asleep, even if she tried listing the following day's chores and responsibilities over and over in her head.

A sudden wail had her jerking up in bed, a bright smile blossoming over her face. Walking around alone in the dark would surely be cause for concern, but walking around to soothe a baby back to sleep was within her job description.

Part of her wondered why she felt so at ease with such a small child - even the baby's father looked nervous at how fragile the little boy was - but there was no sense trying to sort her nagging feelings of familiarity to a life she still couldn't remember while she had the present to focus on.

She had just reached the crib when she heard the father trying to stumble out of bed. "It's alright," she called softly, lifting the baby into her arms and gently cradling him against her shoulder. "I'll give him a bottle."

"You're a blessing, jou-chan," the man answered, his voice slurred from sleep disorientation.

"Try and get back to sleep. I'll come knock if I need any help," she said, rubbing gentle circles on the baby's back. The answer was an affirmative grunt of some kind - exactly what she'd expected - followed by the thud as the older man went back to bed. A soft giggle escaped as she made her way to the kitchen, doing her best to keep herself moving while preparing a bottle. The baby had calmed down, but in only a week of living with the family, she knew he'd start back up the moment she stopped moving.

"It's okay," she cooed, trying to soothe him while he waited for his food. "Auntie Snow…" she had to exhale at the reminder that she'd stopped using that name once she'd found her real name engraved on the back of the cross at her throat - the same cross the little boy was gripping in one chubby hand, likely by accident. "Auntie Lami is here."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: BWAHAHAHA Okay so yeah, I revealed Snow White earlier than planned, but trust me, I have a plan for her :3 Some of the guesses were spot on, and EternalOblivion pretty much NAILED the clues right from the beginning.**

 **Fun note: Lami's favorite food in this story is bread. #106 is a play on the fact that 10-6 is Law's birthday :3**

 **Thank you everyone for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Mithril**


	17. My Little Brother

**A/N: I have the plague. I have like ten plagues. I'm so sorry D: But everyone has been very kind to me, and the reviews/messages have been absolutely lovely. (I know I didn't reply to everyone; I'll try to get to that as soon as my medicine kicks in)**

 **Major huge absolute thanks to Beyond Kailani for her short-term notice beta'ing. Seriously guys, this story wouldn't be a Thing without her. I cannot express how much I appreciate her. As always, dedicated to her, and a huge congrats to her for her real life adventure! I am such a proud big sis :3**

 **Thank you so much everyone for the reviews and messages. It means so much to me. I'm always happy to know people are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. You guys keep me going, and you're amazing.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 17: My Little Brother_

* * *

"Why are you all the way over here?"

Ace nearly jumped out of his skin, tearing his eyes from the sea to look at Sabo. "What?"

"I said, why are you all the way over here?" Sabo repeated, a curious expression on his face.

It took Ace a moment to process the question before he looked to the larger crowd on deck. Luffy was sitting on Whitebeard's knee, telling a story. He waved his arms almost frantically, a move Ace recognized as Luffy trying to depict the size of something bigger than himself.

If he were being completely honest, he'd simply tell Sabo that he hadn't even realized he'd wandered off. Instead, he shrugged. "I've heard this story," he lied.

"Sure, since ya know, we were _there,"_ Sabo pointed out. "Ace, you just got up and left. You ignored Haruta asking where you were going. No one wanted to bother you."

"So why are you bothering me?" Ace snapped. His expression immediately faltered when Sabo took a step back. "Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I just needed some space is all."

"Alright," Sabo murmured. He hesitated before leaving, but ultimately decided to leave Ace alone.

As soon as Sabo had rejoined the group, Ace turned away again. He could hear Luffy now, and a slight smile touched his lips when he realized exactly what story Luffy was telling. It had been fairly recent. They'd been hunting, stubbornly separate - another attempt to prove something to each other or themselves - and Luffy had managed to take down a tiger on his own. Sure, he'd come out of it looking banged up and bloody, but the important part was that he'd defeated it on his own. They'd taken Luffy and his quarry back to Dadan, the two of them brimming with pride and grinning like idiots while Dadan freaked out about the amount of blood on Luffy's face.

It had been his first hunt where he hadn't needed any help or lost his prey to a bigger predator, and he'd grinned from ear-to-ear all night, even after Dadan scrubbed his face clean and Magra patched him up with more bandages than strictly necessary. The memory of that day had Ace's expression softening, a warm feeling settling in his stomach.

The forest may not have been as fancy as the Moby Dick, but it had been home, and Ace had felt secure there - at least he had until Sabo had been taken away. He wasn't ready to think of the Moby Dick as home, not when the only people he truly knew he could trust were his brothers.

Even then…

He dared another glance to the group, watching them fawn over Luffy and the younger boy soak up the attention like a happy rubber sponge. His gut twisted sharply as he watched Sabo laugh along with something Haruta had said, and he had to turn away before anyone noticed the look on his face.

It was painfully obvious that his brothers had been accepted, that they were comfortable - that they _liked_ this new prospective home. Marco's words from before haunted him. Mocked him.

Ace was the deciding factor. Sabo and Luffy would happily stay, but _everyone knew_ if Ace wanted to leave, they'd leave. Whether they liked it or not.

If that were true, he could say the word and they'd leave as soon as the Moby Dick docked somewhere safe. Maybe they wouldn't mind as much given time - or maybe they'd never stop resenting him for it. Part of him was happy they'd show him so much loyalty.

The other part - the darker part - was afraid that wouldn't be the case. What if he told them he didn't want to stay and they realized they liked their lives with the Whitebeard Pirates more? It was easy to make promises in a secluded forest, and even though Ace knew, _knew_ his brothers cared for him, he couldn't shake that fear. It was a part of himself that he couldn't explain - a part of himself he'd always hated.

Even after the story finished, after Luffy came barreling into his side like he hadn't seen him in months and nearly knocked him over the railing, he couldn't shake the awful feeling that Luffy could slip right out of his grasp if he wasn't careful enough. Ace could sense Sabo studying him, trying to figure out why his expression was so much softer than usual while he hugged Luffy to his chest.

He didn't hear a word Luffy said. The rubbery grip around his torso wiggled as Luffy got more and more animated, but the story didn't matter to Ace. All he could think about were the words Luffy had spoken after they'd saved him from Porchemy. If he didn't follow Ace, he'd be all alone, and being alone was worse than being hurt. He didn't have anyone else.

That wasn't the case anymore. There were plenty of people willing to spend time with Luffy, even spar with him, and if Ace pushed Luffy away, he wouldn't necessarily keep coming back.

 _You're brothers now, idiot. Your bond can't be broken, remember? Stop it,_ he swore inwardly, tightening his grip.

 _They want to be his brothers, too. You're not special just because you drank sake with him. You're not special at all. The only thing that makes you special is your father-_

He silenced the voice in his head with a sharp flinch, then faked a grin when both Sabo and Luffy seemed to notice his discomfort. "Let's go get something to eat."

"Yay! Food!" Luffy perked right back up, and after a few moments of uncertainty, Sabo nodded as well.

"You feeling alright?" Sabo asked as Ace untangled Luffy enough to walk without falling all over each other. Sabo's eyes flickered to Ace's arm, which was still wrapped tightly around Luffy's shoulders.

"Yeah, just tired," Ace lied with a simple shrug. "Luffy kept kicking me last night, so I didn't sleep very well."

"Did not," Luffy protested. "It musta been Sabo."

"I assure you, I did not kick Ace last night," Sabo huffed.

"Had to be," Luffy argued. "I didn't kick Ace."

"How could Sabo kick me from the other side of the bed?" Ace challenged.

"It's a mystery," Luffy answered automatically, which had Ace and Sabo exchanging wry grins.

"Hey guys," Haruta came over, bumping shoulders with Sabo and falling into step alongside them. He'd hung back to chat with Whitebeard after Luffy had finished his story, but with the trio heading inside, he'd clearly decided he should join them. "Whatcha doing?"

"Going to get food," Luffy chirped, waving at Haruta. "Wanna come?"

"I'm supposed to get back to lessons with Vista," Haruta said. "He's still pretty ticked off about the sunglasses incident. I think he's taking it out on me."

"Sorry," Sabo grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Mind if I come watch? I'm not actually that hungry."

"I don't mind," Haruta answered. "Ace, Luffy, wanna come when you're done getting a snack?"

Ace struggled to maintain a neutral face. It wasn't Haruta's fault - logically, he _knew_ that, but the offer still grated on his nerves. "I guess. We might be a while, though."

"I want food," Luffy added, bouncing and almost dislodging Ace's arm. He snuggled closer when Ace tightened his grip.

"Well, if you don't come find us, we can always come find you," Haruta offered. "Hey Sabo, wanna try using a sword? Vista could show you a few things."

"And give him an excuse to swing a weapon at me while he still has red marks on his face? I dunno," Sabo's wary voice faded as the two headed off. Ace didn't even hear Haruta's response, though he watched as the laughing forms retreated out of sight.

"Meat, meat, meat," Luffy chanted in a singsong voice.

Ace's eyes flickered back to the hyper boy at his side and instinct took over before he could think about the ramifications of his actions. He pulled Luffy to the side in the hall and glanced around, then knelt down when he was sure the coast was clear. "Luffy, listen to me."

"Eh? What about the meat?" Luffy asked, blinking up at him with wide, owlish eyes.

"We'll go get the meat in a second," Ace promised. "I need to talk to you about something serious."

"Well, hurry up," Luffy prodded, nudging at him. "I want to go get the meat."

"Okay," Ace put both of his hands on Luffy's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Listen very carefully."

* * *

...

* * *

Sabo wiped the sweat from his brow, a sheepish and somewhat proud grin on his face. What had started as a few practice swings while Vista coached Haruta had escalated to a full on match between the two trainees. It had been difficult to adjust for the weight of a real sword after they'd broken their first set of practice swords, but he'd managed to block most of Haruta's swings. Vista had promised things wouldn't get out of hand as he'd given them sharpened blades despite many protests, and he'd upheld that promise. Sure, both boys had their fair share of knicks and cuts, but when Haruta had caught Sabo off guard and nearly sliced into his shoulder on the left side, Vista had appeared to block the strike.

Ultimately, Vista had ruled Sabo promising, but not fit for exclusive swordplay. Sabo had eagerly accepted an offer to take up lessons on Haruta's off days on the grounds that any fighting skills would help him improve overall.

"So you and Ace only used pipes back in Goa?" Haruta asked, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his face.

"For the most part," Sabo answered. "I've used knives and even planks of wood before too. We kinda scrounged around the Gray Terminal for whatever worked until we settled on pipes. They're more reliable."

"For fighting thugs, maybe," Vista huffed. "We'll find a weapon more suited to your style."

"We could just get him a pipe specifically for fighting," Haruta offered. "Something stronger than the ones Fossa supplied."

"How barbaric," Vista commented.

"I'm okay with barbaric," Sabo cut in, grinning. "I just don't want to use pistols or anything like that."

"Fair play. Now go on, you two have had enough excitement for today," Vista griped. "Leave before I change my mind. These red marks on my face aren't going away any time soon."

"Yes sir," both boys chorused in unison, taking off before Vista had a chance to change his mind. Thatch had been moping around all week since Vista had taken his revenge, and neither boy particularly wanted _their_ hair chopped off.

They came to a stop inside the galley, both snickering and winding down from the adrenaline - even if Vista _claimed_ he wouldn't pursue them, the thought that he might be right behind them had fueled their flight. When Sabo finally collected his wits and looked around, his smile faded. There was still considerable time before dinner, but Ace and Luffy had never joined them in the training room.

They should have been in the galley, Luffy stuffing his face while Ace boredly waited for him to finish.

"Where are they?" Haruta asked.

"I dunno… this place is practically empty," Sabo commented, frowning. "Except Thatch."

Haruta followed Sabo's gaze to the serving area, where Thatch was slumped over the counter, face pressed into the shiny surface. His short hair was unruly and disheveled - Izo really had done his best to fix the damage after Vista had crudely severed the pompadour, but it wasn't the same.

"Hey Thatch," Haruta called, heading over. "You becoming one with the counter or can you talk?"

"This counter is my only friend," Thatch moaned. "This counter loves me for who I am."

"Sure. Were Ace and Luffy here?" Sabo asked, giving him a consoling pat on the head.

"Left a while ago. Ate all the meat. Luffy promised I'm still pretty."

Haruta sighed, adding to the consoling patting. "You're still pretty, Thatch. Izo fixed your hair, didn't he?"

"Izo made it _presentable,"_ Thatch whined. "He said I looked like a buffoon."

"It'll grow back," Sabo tried offering his condolences. They'd been through the same song and dance multiple times over the past two weeks, but nothing seemed to drag Thatch out of his depression. Marco had told them Thatch would eventually snap out of it - implying this wasn't the first time such an event had happened - but it was still a bit disconcerting to see him so listless.

"Ace took Luffy to go climb the mast," Thatch supplied, not even bothering to lift his head.

"Thanks," Haruta said before looking to Sabo. "Climb the mast?" he echoed.

"That has to have been Luffy's idea," Sabo surmised, a frown marring his features. "It bothers me that Ace not only went along with it, but took him to go do it without coming to tell me."

"Is it that big a deal?" Haruta asked.

"Maybe," Sabo mumbled, turning to look at him. "It might be nothing…"

"But no one knows Ace as well as you do, and you look worried," Haruta stated bluntly. "So…?"

"So it's just not like him. Something's been off with him for days. I probably shouldn't talk about it, though. He'll think I'm talking behind his back or something," Sabo sighed.

"Ace is a good kid," Thatch mumbled, face still very much embedded in the counter. "He'll come around eventually, won't he?"

Sabo sighed again, giving Thatch one more pat on the head before he and Haruta left him to his own devices. Neither one spoke as they made their way to the deck.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace opened his eyes through a groggy haze, blinking into awareness at the sound of a seagull trilling in his ear. It took him a moment to remember where he was and what he was doing there, but the protesting mumble of a sleepy Luffy stopped him from trying to do more than sit up.

They were in the highest of the crow's nests, and the warmth they'd fallen asleep under was retreating with the sun as evening descended on them. It had only been midday when they'd started their climb; had they really been asleep for that long?

"Ace," Luffy mumbled again, a whiny timbre in his voice that had Ace sighing and leaning back against the wood so Luffy could get comfortable again. Luffy's arms were loosely wound around his torso, and his own arm was draped over Luffy's back.

He recalled his grip being tighter when they'd initially fallen asleep.

A sigh escaped. He knew Sabo would probably be irritated with him for taking off with Luffy, but he needed space. He was just so _tired_ of having Haruta around all the time. He was tired of hearing about Thatch's ideas of pranks, tired of hearing about Izo's prowess with sewing and plans for new clothes once they docked. He was tired of Sabo telling him 'interesting' facts he'd learned about Namur, or odd things Blenheim said while trying to censor himself in front of Luffy.

He was just… tired.

It had only been three weeks - and unlike the time they'd spent searching for Luffy - it felt like barely any time at all had passed. Ace still didn't feel comfortable around the majority of the pirates he'd met, and he'd only faked what little comfort level he could around members like Haruta, Bay, or Vista because Sabo had wanted him to try. While Sabo and Luffy spent their time getting into mischief with Haruta or easily mingling with any curious crewmembers who came their way, Ace had hung back in the shadows, only participating when they dragged him into it.

He'd still only spoken maybe two sentences to Whitebeard himself.

The worst feeling was knowing he trusted three of them, but that it would never be enough. In order to truly call the Moby Dick 'home', he would have to trust every single member of the crew, and he didn't think it would ever happen.

He couldn't stop the guilt that came with that thought. It might not have shown - or maybe it _had_ \- but the day Marco had taken him to the infirmary and spoken to him about his character and how Marco perceived him… it had meant a lot to him. If there was anyone in the crew he didn't want to disappoint, whether it be by his actions, choices, or even his fighting ability, it was Marco.

Ace shoved all thoughts of Marco from his mind. He was in no mood to think about what he'd do if Marco found out what he'd told Luffy that afternoon.

"Hey, Luffy," Ace murmured, looking down at the worn straw atop his little brother's head. "You're not just following me because there's no one else, right? If I want to leave… you'll come along, right?" He heaved another sigh, closing his eyes. He only intended to keep them closed for a few moments, but the soothing sounds of the seagulls overhead and the soft thud of Luffy's heartbeat had him dozing back off before he could stop himself.

* * *

...

* * *

"Do you have any plans to stop your incessant heckling?"

Bay's grin widened. She sauntered a little closer and poked him in the chest, though she had to go on her tiptoes to do it. "Heckling? How am I heckling? Because I finally have something to tease my big, strong brothers about? Aw, Muscle-man, are you _blushing?"_

Kingdew sighed. "No. I am not _blushing,_ Bay."

"Kingdew's blushing?" Haruta asked, approaching with Sabo.

Bay turned, flashing the boys a grin. "Yep. I'm so tired of the boys giving me crap. They think they can tease my maternal instincts, but newsflash, I don't have any."

"Your maternal instincts?" Sabo echoed. Realization dawned on his face as he looked to the mast, which Kingdew was standing in front of. "Are Ace and Luffy up there?"

"Mmhmm," Bay said with a nod. "But see, we have the Muscle-man here who stood by under strict orders from Birdy-boy in case they fell, even though we all know _Marco_ would catch them faster. You have Sparkles-"

"She means Jozu," Haruta supplied for Sabo.

"-pretending he's not watching even though he's been sitting in the same spot so long the seagulls are trying to roost on that oddly-shaped head of his, and then if you look hard enough, you might spot the elusive mother hen himself, straying from his quarters where he said he'd be doing paperwork while Kingdew babysat," Bay finished. She jerked her thumb in the direction of one of the other crow's nests. "Marco's up there."

"If Luffy falls, he will bounce," Kingdew explained. "Ace will not."

"So this is what the Commanders do when we're taking a break from the New World," Bay chuckled, shaking her head.

Sabo couldn't explain the warm feeling spreading through him at their interaction. It may have seemed like needless worrying - because Sabo had no intention of telling them right then that a possible fall from the crow's nest was probably one of the safest situations they'd dealt with - but it showed how much they'd already come to care for the trio. Specifically, for Ace. For all his aloof encounters and keeping his distance, Sabo knew from experience that it was impossible to remain indifferent to Ace's presence.

"Bay's right. You guys are acting pretty pathetic," Haruta chimed in with a teasing smirk.

"I'll go check on them," Sabo spoke up before Kingdew could reprimand Haruta. "If we don't come down right away, don't send help. We won't miss dinner."

"You sure?" Haruta's smirk slipped a little. "I could come too."

"Don't crowd them, kiddo," Bay said, reaching out to tousle Haruta's hair and earning a scowl for her trouble.

"It is not very safe," Kingdew started, but Sabo was already stretching.

"Don't worry, I've fallen from higher than that before," Sabo explained. He couldn't help but enjoy the look of dismay on _all_ of their faces. "Ace has too. We'll be fine." He didn't bother waiting to hear a lecture on safety precautions or any of their concerns as he began to scale the mast. While touching, it was still unnecessary, and he wanted to make sure that once the crew looked past the novelty of their ages, they'd see that the brothers were actually quite tough.

The familiar sensation of climbing, even if the wood was polished and maintained unlike the rough trees from the Goa Kingdom, had Sabo grinning with delight. The callouses on his hands had softened from his lack of rough activity and using his pipe. While a little painful, he was still able to find purchase where there were no ropes or footholds, and the light sting he began to feel was oddly comforting. It was reminiscent of the carefree days in the forest and the fact that no noble would purposely treat their hands so roughly, which put an automatic smile on his face.

In what felt like no time at all, Sabo reached the crow's nest and hauled himself over the polished wood, landing deftly next to the prone forms of his raven-haired brothers. There was no panic or worry in his gaze - instead he shook his head and grinned ruefully, berating himself for not guessing that they might have fallen asleep.

"Oi," he knelt, placing a hand on Ace's shoulder and giving it a firm shake. "Not planning to sleep in a bed like a person?" he teased.

"Nng," Ace groaned, batting at his hand and childishly hiding his face in Luffy's hair.

"Luffy, dinner soon," Sabo tried.

Luffy remained draped over Ace like a sack of potatoes for a few moments longer before suddenly jerking awake, eyes wide and drool already escaping. "Food?!"

"Ugh," Ace coughed and shoved Luffy off of him, wheezing a little from the force Luffy had used to push himself up. "Is it that late already?"

"You guys slept half the day away up here," Sabo admonished, though his words held no real bite to them. "Felt like having an adventure?"

"It was Luffy's idea," Ace muttered defensively.

"And he twisted your arm?" Sabo joked.

"I did not," Luffy protested, grabbing onto Sabo's arm to pull himself up. "Ace was the one who asked me if I wanted to do something fun!"

"Alright, alright," Ace griped, trying to ignore Sabo's stunned look. "It was my idea to go do something, just the two of us. He's the one who chose climbing the mast. I figured you'd get busy with training anyway."

"What if I wanted to climb the mast too?" Sabo asked.

"Well, you did," Ace retorted. He pulled himself up and motioned for Sabo to join him, which the blond did after a moment of hesitation. "Look at this view."

Sabo's breath caught. In his haste to check on his brothers, he hadn't exactly taken a leisurely look around. It was their first time being in the top crow's nest, and it felt like the view stretched on for miles. The setting sun cast a pale orange glow on the water, and each gentle wave that lapped against the ship caused it to shimmer. As silly as it sounded, Sabo felt like the clouds were within his reach, and there was no end to the freedom of the open sea. It was a much stronger version of the feeling they'd had at the top of their tree house or on the edge of the cliff. This was _real._

He stumbled just a little as Luffy scrambled up his back and perched on his shoulders, pointing excitedly at a seagull that soared past them. "Sabo, look! Isn't it amazing? We can see the whole world!"

"We can't see the whole world, Luffy," Ace said, his tone indicating he'd repeated that sentiment multiple times. "But it really does feel like it, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Sabo agreed, tightening his grip on Luffy's legs to help him keep his balance. "The view really is _amazing._ I can't believe we didn't do this earlier."

"It's nice, ya know?" Ace kept his gaze averted. "Doing stuff with just the three of us sometimes."

Sabo let those words sink in, vaguely aware that Luffy was chattering on about seagulls and dinner. He'd thought the three of them had been getting along pretty well with the commanders and the few various crew members who'd tried being friendly, but from the way Ace's shoulders scrunched and he kept darting looks at Sabo out of the corner of his eye, it was obvious Ace was struggling to adjust. There was just a hint of apprehension in his gaze, like he thought Sabo might be offended by the statement, which only drove home how isolated Ace had to be feeling.

He should have been paying more attention to Ace instead of just assuming his inclusion meant he was letting his guard down.

"Yeah," Sabo spoke up before Ace could regret his words and try to take them back. "I mean, it's fun hanging out with everyone, but I miss spending time with my brothers."

Ace turned and smiled at him, his entire face lighting up. It was a look very few of the Whitebeard Pirates had been privileged enough to see, and never directed at any of them. It was usually reserved for Luffy. The sight had Sabo grinning back, silently promising not to get carried away again.

"You know," Sabo continued. "Curiel said we should be docking at an island in a few days. Something about two other ships meeting up with us soon. Did you know they have three flagships, and they usually sail around in a group? Ah, but anyway," he quickly added, aware he'd gone off on a tangent and had started to lose Ace's interest again. "They said we're gonna be docked for about a week to get supplies and stuff. We should do something, just the three of us."

"What about Haruta?" Luffy piped up.

Sabo wanted to groan. At the mention of Haruta's name, Ace's guard slammed right back into place.

"Haruta has an entire ship full of brothers and sisters," Sabo reminded Luffy. "He'll want to spend time with them too."

"Oh, right," Luffy nodded sagely, like Sabo had spoken some sort of words of wisdom.

"Which one is Curiel, anyway?" Ace asked, relaxing again.

"The one that looks like he has a watermelon on his head," Sabo answered.

"Oh, him. Why does everyone here dress so… weird?"

"Watermelons are so tasty," Luffy interrupted, a glob of drool landing on Sabo's head.

"Ugh, Luffy!" Sabo complained. "Ace, can you get him down without pitching him over the side?"

"You know he'll just bounce," Ace teased. Despite the fact that Luffy was the only one of the three who'd come out perfectly unharmed from that kind of fall, Ace was still careful in pulling him down from Sabo's shoulders. "It looks like people are heading inside for dinner anyway. Should we go now?"

"Yeah. Although Kingdew is still standing sentry at the bottom of the mast in case we fall," Sabo added thoughtfully, peering down at the large form. "Huh. Bay was right - Jozu isn't going in either. I wonder if Marco's really in one of the other crow's nests…"

"What?" Ace asked, looking bewildered.

"Nothing," Sabo laughed, well aware of how strange the statement had sounded out of context. He grinned in response when he caught Ace scowling, climbing over the side of the crow's nest. "C'mon, let's go."

* * *

...

* * *

It was a subtle change.

Honestly, to anyone who didn't know Luffy, it didn't seem like a change at all. The crew had gotten used to Luffy's whims for the most part, so no one took it seriously when he spoke bluntly or declared something a mystery and moved on.

So when Luffy started shying away from various crew members and sticking close to Ace and Sabo, no one batted an eye. When he avoided eye contact with Bay when she came over to say hi, no one really noticed.

"Thatch still moping?" Namur asked, joining them at the table.

"Of course he is," Izo answered. "He brought this on himself, though."

"Vista hinted this wasn't the first time it's happened," Sabo added, looking to Izo. "How often does he get his hair cut?"

"Every few years or so," Izo said with a delicate snort. "You'd think he'd learn to stop antagonizing Vista when the end result is always a severed pompadour."

"Why break tradition, yoi?" Marco asked, bringing a tray over and sitting across from the boys as Izo automatically scooted to make room for him.

"Vista said it's been going on longer than I've been alive," Haruta added, reaching over to snag a roll from Marco's plate. When Marco shot him an unimpressed look, he motioned helplessly to Luffy, who'd stolen off multiple plates. All of Haruta's rolls were gone.

Marco sighed, grinning and shaking his head. "Well, I'm sure he'll perk up for his birthday this weekend."

"He also mentioned planning a kid's party sometime soon," Izo prompted, glancing to the boys. "He seemed like he was looking forward to it, especially since he missed Haruta's back in February."

"Whose?" Haruta asked, ignoring Izo's implication that his party had been a kid's party. He looked to Sabo. "Yours?"

"No, mine was yesterday - please don't ask why we didn't celebrate it, it's a long story - but Luffy's is in May," Sabo explained.

"We're celebrating it? Like… everyone?" Ace asked. More than a few people at the table noticed a wary note in his voice.

"I told Thatch we wanted to do something special for Luffy and he demanded answers." Sabo gave an apologetic grin. "Apparently they have a birthday party at the first of each month for all the crew members whose birthdays fall in that month, and then another party on each of the Commanders' birthdays. Thatch thought since Luffy's still a kid, it might be fun to have his party separately as well."

"He doesn't need to," Ace mumbled. "It's not like turning eight is some big deal." Sabo furrowed his brow in confusion, staring at Ace just long enough for the freckled boy to scowl and look away. "Whatever."

"Okay…" Sabo frowned, then shrugged helplessly at Marco and Izo. "He said he's gonna try to make a cake out of meat."

Luffy yanked his head up from the table where he'd been licking one of his plates clean. "A cake made out of meat?!"

"Ah, crap, I didn't think you were listening," Sabo laughed nervously. "Ace is gonna steal your food if you don't hurry up and eat it."

"Ace!" Luffy immediately shot Ace an accusatory glare and wrapped both arms around his next plate of food so he could haul it closer and begin inhaling it.

Ace rolled his eyes, having understood the necessity of distracting Luffy, but still annoyed that he had to fill the role of the antagonist.

"Zehahahaha!" The laugh came from right behind the boys. Ace immediately twisted in his seat, while Sabo glanced over his shoulder and Luffy went still. "So these are the kids everyone's been talking about."

"We're not _kids,"_ Ace snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Hi, Teach," Haruta said pleasantly, interrupting before Ace could say anything else. "This is Ace, Luffy, and Sabo."

Luffy slowly turned, arms unwinding from his food and snapping back to his sides. His wide brown eyes seemed to go even wider at the sight of the man standing there. He was large - one of the larger people on the ship - although still not as daunting or imposing as several of the commanders.

At face value, he wasn't a handsome man. The fact that he wore clothes that left his hairy chest and large belly exposed didn't help, and his gap-toothed grin was stained with red. For a very brief moment, all three boys thought it was blood. When Teach brought his hand up, a few rings glinting in the light and drawing their attention, they noticed the large slice of cherry pie in his hand.

Ace took one look at the blood-red cherries, the sticky filling dripping from the pie like an open wound, and his stomach rolled. He opened his mouth to tell Teach to get it away from them before Luffy tried to swipe it - it wouldn't be the first time he'd done something like that - because he doubted he'd be able to stop from throwing up if he saw that happen.

"Go away," Luffy said abruptly, startling the entire table.

"Luffy?" Sabo murmured, darting a nervous glance to Teach. For the most part, the crew had taken Luffy's behavior in stride, but these men _were_ pirates, and the memory of Bluejam and Porchemy's violence towards Luffy kept some of his defenses in place.

"He doesn't mean anything by it, yoi," Marco said, though his gaze had narrowed a touch.

"I don't like you," Luffy stated, completely ignoring everyone else at the table and keeping his focus on Teach. "Go away."

An uncomfortable silence followed, stretching just long enough for the rest of the galley to notice something odd going on. The tension was broken when Teach laughed again, taking a sloppy bite of his pie and then grinning at the trio. "Tough crowd," he chuckled, spraying bits of cherry filling on them. "See you around! Zehahahaha!"

Luffy watched Teach's retreating form until he'd left the galley completely, then turned back to his food like nothing was wrong - like he hadn't just behaved rudely to one of the crew members. It was Sabo who acted first, smacking Luffy upside the head and frowning at the wounded look Luffy shot him.

"What's wrong with you?" he scolded. "Why were you so rude to him?"

"I didn't like him," Luffy answered, scowling as if annoyed that Sabo hadn't heard him the first time. Then, as an afterthought, he quickly shoved the remainder of his food into his mouth in case someone tried to take his food away in retaliation.

"Luffy…" Sabo rubbed his temples.

"He won't take it personally," Marco said, studying Luffy - and more importantly, Ace. While Sabo was very open with his disappointment, Ace didn't seem bothered at all by Luffy's actions. "That doesn't make it okay though, yoi."

"Luffy," Izo said, grimacing when the rubber boy swallowed the entire mouthful of food - apparently without chewing any of it. "Despite everything you've seen while playing pranks, this crew respects each other."

"If he doesn't like someone, he doesn't like them," Ace interrupted, narrowing his eyes at Izo. "You can't force him to like your crew."

"Ace," Sabo's voice was hard as he tried to cut him off, but Haruta's temper spiked at Ace's insinuation.

"No one's forcing him to like anything," Haruta snapped. "Sabo gets it - why can't you?"

"Oh right, cause Sabo's so much smarter than I am," Ace muttered sarcastically, stabbing at his food with his fork.

"Ace, that's not what he said," Sabo argued.

"Ace knows that's not what I said." Haruta's voice was sharp, and when Marco tried to put a hand on his shoulder, he angrily brushed him off. "I just don't get it. You're _not_ stupid, so why do you keep acting like it?!"

"I'm not acting stupid!" Ace practically shouted, effectively silencing those in the galley who hadn't been paying attention. He shoved his plate away and stood. "So, what, everything's just fine as long as we kiss everyone's asses, but the minute Luffy says he doesn't like someone it's a huge deal?"

"That's not what anyone's saying!" Sabo scrambled to his feet as well, and Luffy, who was looking back and forth between his brothers like he wasn't sure what had happened, followed suit.

Haruta stood as well, meeting Ace's defiant glare with one of his own. "You're acting like a spoiled kid," he accused. "Like you can't stand the idea of Sabo and Luffy making friends and not paying attention to you!"

"Shut up," Ace snarled, balling his fists like he might throw a punch if Haruta came any closer.

"That's enough, both of you," Izo commanded, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Or what?" Haruta challenged. "You gonna make me, Ace? I can kick your ass, you know."

"Knock it off, guys!" Sabo ordered, grabbing Ace's arm.

"Don't threaten Ace!" Luffy practically growled, angrily turning his attention to Haruta. The mistrust on Luffy's face had Haruta's gut wrenching, but he forced himself to keep his attention on Ace and Ace alone.

"All three of you, take it outside, yoi," Marco snapped.

"Shouldn't you be trying to break up the fight?" Namur asked, shooting a wary glance at Marco.

"Not my fight to break up. It's theirs," Marco stated, motioning to Ace and Haruta. "We're not their babysitters."

"Marco, I appreciate the sentiment, but they really shouldn't be fighting," Sabo complained. He tried looking to Izo next, but the other Commander shook his head, clearly in agreement with Marco.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Thatch demanded, coming up behind the trio and looking at the entire group with concern. He had his chef's hat and apron on, implying he'd abandoned cooking at the sound of the shouting.

"Ace is acting like a spoiled child," Haruta snapped.

"Shut your mouth," Ace hissed, his eyes narrowing with hatred that sent a chill down Haruta's spine. "You don't know anything about me, so don't talk like you do!"

"You're the one who won't _let_ me know anything about you!" Haruta cried in frustration. "If you really hate it here so much, why don't you just leave already?!"

'Fine!" Ace slammed his fist on the table, causing all of the dishes to clatter. "When we dock at the next island, I'm leaving!"

Luffy immediately latched onto Ace, eyes wide. "A-Ace…!"

"Yeah, fine, we get it," Haruta muttered bitterly. "You go, they go. Fine. All three of you should just stop wasting my-Oyaji's time, and just go!"

"Haruta!" Thatch reached out to catch him by the shoulder. "I know you're frustrated, but-"

"He's right," Ace interrupted. "And ya know what? I don't care. If Sabo or Luffy want to stay, they're more than welcome. I never said they had to go with me!"

"Damn it Ace, will you calm down for a second?!" Sabo cried in frustration. Ace shot him a cold look, yanking away and stalking from the room. Luffy - whose grip had become even tighter at Ace's declaration - lifted his legs to wrap around Ace's waist so the older boy simply carried him from the room as he left.

"Sabo," Haruta reached out and caught his arm as he tried to follow his brothers, but Sabo yanked his arm away like Haruta's touch burned.

"Don't touch me right now," Sabo said, and his voice was oddly calm given the obvious distress on his face. "I know you're frustrated with Ace, but he's my brother. We have a bond that can never be broken, no matter how stubborn or unfairly it looks like he's acting. You shouldn't have said that to him."

Haruta's eyes narrowed as he slowly withdrew his hand. "Whatever. Better go catch up with your brothers, then."

There was no time to school his expression or try to hide the flash of hurt at Haruta's cold attitude, but Sabo didn't care who saw it. He shook his head, shooting one last apologetic glance towards Marco, before hurrying out of the galley to catch up with Ace and Luffy. No one spoke to him or tried to stop him.

"Haruta-" Thatch started, but Marco cut him off.

"It's only fair, yoi," Marco remarked, shaking his head. "This is something they can sort out on their own."

Haruta crossed his arms over his chest, suddenly aware that several pairs of eyes were focused on him due to his outbursts. "I'm gonna go talk to Oyaji," he huffed, struggling to hide his obvious distress at the exchange he'd just had with the trio.

"Should I follow him?" Namur asked once Haruta had fled the room and the other crew members reluctantly went back to eating. Fights were commonplace, but it always set them on edge when the younger members fought with words rather than fists. So many of them knew exactly how it felt to be alone and unwanted, simple outcasts and misfits to society. Throwing a punch or two was a way to vent or work things out. Even an insult or barb could be traded with no hard feelings at the end of the day.

What they'd just witnessed had cut far deeper than a couple of kids brushing each other the wrong way - and it left them all feeling a little subdued.

"No," Marco answered. "He's probably ashamed enough that we all saw what just happened, yoi. Give him some space."

"And Ace?" Izo prompted, looking thoroughly displeased.

"Give him even more space, yoi," Marco answered, casting a troubled glance to the galley doors. He ignored Thatch's keening whine of protest. Ace had the only comfort he would accept, even if it wasn't the only comfort he _needed,_ and if their ultimate decision after Haruta's outburst was to leave, then the Whitebeard Pirates would bid them farewell at the next island.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ace! Aaaaaaaaace," Luffy whined, tugging backwards. Since his entire body was currently wrapped around Ace's torso, the tugging did little more than mess with Ace's balance. "Don't go! I don't wanna leave without Sabo!"

"We're not getting off the ship right _now,"_ Ace grumbled. "Chill out."

"But you said you were leaving, and-"

"And it's not like there's anywhere to go right now," Sabo's voice cut in, halting Luffy's panic.

Ace spared a glance over his shoulder as Sabo sprinted towards them, but otherwise didn't slow his pace or acknowledge Sabo's presence. They were almost back to their room.

"Sabo!" Luffy's face lit up with relief, his struggles dying down.

"Idiot," Sabo teased affectionately, masking his worry and grinning. "Did you think I wasn't gonna follow?"

Luffy sucked his lower lip in. "No?"

"We're brothers," Sabo reminded him. Despite Ace's refusal to look at him, he didn't slam the door in his face when they entered their room, which Sabo was grateful for.

In the safety of their own private room, Ace let the tension drain from his shoulders and Luffy hopped back to the ground, though he made no move to actually let go of Ace. Sabo opened his mouth, ready to lay into the freckled boy for the altercation with Haruta, but froze before a sound could escape. Instead of exaggerating annoyance to mask affection while prying Luffy off - a typical response when Ace was in a bad mood - Ace had wrapped both arms around Luffy and pulled him into a tight hug. For a moment so brief Sabo had to wonder if he'd imagined it, he saw a flash of vulnerability and shame in his brother's eyes.

"I'll beat up anyone who threatens to hurt you, Ace," Luffy declared.

"Yeah, sure," Ace mumbled. "I can beat them up myself, you know." He slowly drew back, and the moment Sabo saw the warm look on his face when Luffy continued to cling, everything clicked into place.

"Ace," he said, holding back a wince when guarded gray eyes met his. He _hated_ when Ace felt the need to keep his guard up around him. It wasn't like he took it personally, though. "I'd kick their ass, too."

The amount of uncertainty and surprise in Ace's eyes made Sabo's chest tighten. He should have known. He should have _known_ there had been more to their talk in the crow's nest that afternoon, but he'd gotten far too complacent. He'd thought he'd done enough to ease Ace's tension - that his suggestion of doing something with just the three of them had been enough of an indication that he wouldn't run off with the Whitebeard Pirates. He'd forgotten how difficult the whole situation had to be for Ace, and the very notion that he'd done something to further Ace's fears of abandonment or being thrown away like garbage made him feel physically ill.

"I know you're stronger than me right now," Luffy piped up, breaking both older boys out of their thoughts and returning their attention to him. "But that doesn't mean you have to fight anyone alone. You have me and Sabo with you. You'll never be alone ever again, okay?"

"Luffy," Ace murmured, voice cracking. He coughed, trying to disguise the crack as dryness or something caught in his throat.

A smile touched Sabo's lips. Even though Luffy had no way of knowing exactly what Ace was feeling - or maybe on some subconscious level, he did - he'd apparently said exactly what Ace had needed to hear. In that moment, Sabo recalled the words Ace had spoken the evening they'd rescued Luffy from Porchemy. Of course, Luffy had only reacted to being questioned, unaware of how much his claims might have meant to someone who'd grown up believing he didn't deserve to live.

That was part of what made Luffy special. He didn't need to know the reasons. He didn't need the story. He could go his whole life never knowing about the awful fights in Edge Town, or the way Ace would resign himself after being subjected to the malice and cruelty of people who'd probably never even met Roger. Completely blind to how deep the scars ran, Luffy would somehow say exactly what needed to be said to soothe those wounds. He would never need the 'why' or the 'how'.

For someone like Ace, who believed himself to be completely empty-handed with nothing to give in return for the love and acceptance he craved, Luffy was an irreplaceable treasure. Sabo had seen him at his lowest, at a time when he'd believed Luffy was dead and his own life should be spent trying to get revenge. Now he was seeing Ace at a new low - he was seeing an Ace who believed he could be abandoned by the same boy who'd risked death to be his friend. The same boy who chased after their backs, calling their names and looking at them with wonder the moment he caught up. The same boy who freely shared his laughter and smiles like all it took to make him happy was knowing they were there.

It wasn't even like Sabo could be upset with Ace for acting that way, either. He knew the way Ace's mind worked - sometimes - and he knew no matter how many times they reassured him, all it would take was one more moment of doubt to creep in and poison his mind. Their past reassurances would fade into uncertainty and his rational thoughts would be obscured by the fear that his darkest feelings were somehow coming true - that they'd been the truth all along and he'd only tricked himself into believing otherwise.

"Luffy's right," he said before Ace could start to feel self-conscious over his emotional reaction. "You're not alone in any of this. So talk to us, okay?" Sabo shot him a very pointed look. They would be discussing everything that had happened, but Sabo wasn't going to make him do it in front of Luffy. It could wait until Luffy fell asleep.

"Yeah," Ace agreed. He averted his eyes again, shame creeping into his voice. "I'll explain everything."

"What are you explaining?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing important," Ace lied. "We'll talk in the morning."

"You're gonna talk to Sabo after I fall asleep," Luffy accused, puffing up his cheeks. "That's not fair! I should get to hear what you guys are talking about!"

"It's official Big Brother business," Sabo teased, falling back on the old excuse they'd given Luffy after he'd caught on that they'd saved their serious discussions for after he'd fallen asleep back on Mt. Colubo.

"That's not fair!" Luffy whined. "How old do I hafta be before I can join?"

"You have to be a big brother," Ace joined in on the teasing. "So you can't."

"When I'm older than you, I'll be a big brother," Luffy argued.

"When you're older, we'll both be older. That means you're the little brother _forever,"_ Ace reminded him, sticking his tongue out.

"What? _What?!"_ Luffy finally let go of Ace, grabbing his own head. "Sabo, is that true?"

"Afraid so," Sabo chuckled. "You're stuck being our little brother forever. Even when you're a hundred years old, Ace and I will be a hundred and three."

"Damn it!" Luffy cried.

"Now c'mon, your arms are filthy from hugging your food earlier - and you got it all over Ace, too," Sabo admonished lightly, moving closer to assist. "You don't have to go take a bath, but we should clean your arms so you don't get the blankets all sticky."

"Yes, Mom," Ace snickered.

"I thought Dadan was our mom?" Luffy asked.

Sabo rolled his eyes. The joking helped them forget all about the scene they'd caused in the galley, and after an impromptu training session just like old times with the bandits, Luffy flopped on the bed and passed out with a giant smile on his face.

Rather than climb into bed, Ace sat on the edge, waiting for Sabo to join him. They were both down to their pajama pants, but as tempting as hiding under the blankets and giving into exhaustion sounded, they both knew they wouldn't actually fall asleep until they worked through what had happened earlier.

It was Ace who spoke first, head bowed and shoulders slumped. "It's my fault Luffy acted the way he did with Teach…"

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, yes, the moment many were waiting for. Teach's introduction. And I know a lot of time has been glossed over in skips, which might make the timeline seem confusing, but several chapters happened over the course of one day earlier so I'll make a quick note of it here for anyone who lost it in the gloss:**

 **Luffy was kidnapped mid January.**  
 **He was reunited with his brothers mid February.**  
 **They reached the Moby Dick at the beginning of March, after the giant birthday party for the March crewmates.**  
 **Vista's sunglasses were glued to his face the morning after Bay's Party, and Bay's party took place the same day the trio first arrived on the Moby Dick.  
** **Vista's sunglasses were glued there for a week before they were removed; he severed Thatch's pompadour that night.  
** **It has been roughly two weeks since the severing of the pompadour.  
** **It's March 21st.**

 **Bwahaha! So yeah that's the basic timeline . I figured I should put that somewhere for a recap.**

 **Thank you so much, everyone! I'm going to go take another medicine of some kind. I'm convinced I have ten plagues. I counted! (Ayns has informed me plagues do not stack like that, but I'm pretty positive they do and I have them.)**

 **~Mithril**


	18. I'll Tell You a Secret

**A/N: So first off, I just have to take a moment to scream. YOU GUYS HELPED ME GET 500 REVIEWS! KYAH! I flailed so much. I'm so happy. You readers are the best, and I love every single one of you!**

 **Except Tim. I'm onto you, Tim. (There is no Tim. I love you all.)**

 **I recovered from the plague! But then I had to do Thanksgiving stuff. I made a cheesecake and sweet potato casserole from scratch though! I feel so proud of myself. I hope everyone else had a lovely holiday, or just a lovely Thursday if it wasn't a holiday for you :3**

 **Special thanks to Aynslesa, who is taking over as beta reader (and beta'd this chapter so I could post it today) while Beyond Kailani is busy getting ready to move. We miss you, Kailani-chan!**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, the best little sister I could ask for :3**

 **Also, I tend to use the Japanese names for the devil fruits. Gomu for rubber, Mera for flame, etc. As an example, Luffy's would be the "Gomu Gomu No Mi".**

 **Edit: I just noticed all of the italics had been removed from the chapter. Gonna put them back in -_- I dunno if I got them all, so I'll check again when I'm more awake.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 18: I'll Tell You A Secret_

* * *

Ace clenched both fists, twisting the material of his pants in his hands as his shoulders scrunched tighter. The silence had been dragging on since his admission and he swore he could feel Sabo's horrified gaze burning into him. Maybe even through him.

"Say something," Ace finally pleaded, unable to take it anymore.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sabo whispered. "Even if it's a lie, tell me you're joking right now!"

Ace flinched, curling up even more. "It was stupid, I know. I shouldn't have done it. Damn it, Sabo, I'm admitting I screwed up!"

"Telling Luffy not to trust the crew? Saying if he wasn't more careful around them, they might split the three of us up? Ace!" Sabo's voice pitched with distress on Ace's name, causing his freckled brother to bury his face in his hands.

"Damn it, Sabo… I'm sorry!"

For several tense moments, Ace felt the weight of Sabo's silence. He didn't dare lift his head and risk giving in to the irrational fear that he was all alone; as if doing so would prove how afraid he was. He was only moments away from asking Sabo to speak again to reassure himself when he felt Sabo's hand on his shoulder.

"Ace," Sabo's voice was gentle, if a little strained, and it was enough to get Ace to look up at him. "What made you think you had to say that to him? Did he do something - did I do something?"

"No… I mean yes… maybe," Ace struggled with his words, wanting nothing more than to bury his face back in his hands and pretend ha hadn't said anything to begin with. "You didn't do anything on purpose."

"But I've been spending a lot of time with Haruta, Izo, and Thatch," Sabo concluded, guilt creeping into his expression. "And Luffy spends time with everyone."

"You two fit in so well," Ace confessed, looking to his lap. "Everyone wants you two to stay. They only want me to stay because you guys will leave with me. I just feel - I mean, felt like - you guys were moving further away from me and I had to do something to catch up."

"So you told Luffy to doubt them in order to get him to stick closer to you," Sabo murmured, voice heavy. "You just didn't expect him to outright antagonize anyone."

"I really didn't know he was gonna do that," Ace agreed. His shoulders sagged. "Not that it makes a difference. I shouldn't have lied to him like that."

"No, you shouldn't have. And first thing in the morning, you're going to fix it. You're going to tell him you found out you were wrong and to ignore what you said about not being able to trust the crew," Sabo stated. His tone left no room for argument, but Ace wouldn't have tried anyway. He knew Sabo was right. "Do you regret it?"

Ace barely hesitated before shaking his head. "No. I know it was a mistake, but I don't regret doing it. I don't know how much longer I would have kept quiet if I hadn't - and I could have done or said something worse."

"I agree," Sabo said, nodding. "No one was really hurt by it, and at least it got us talking about this stuff."

The silence stretched on between them for several moments before Sabo pulled his hand back.

"Ace."

Ace lifted his head, eyes shining with unshed tears of frustration and shame. "What?"

"I need you to make a choice," Sabo told him. "We can't keep going like this if you feel so alienated. We'd be better off just leaving."

"Neither of you _want_ to leave," Ace protested. "I know that! Otherwise I would have said something already."

"I know," Sabo shot him a pointed look, which had his cheeks reddening a little. "Which is why I'm giving you an ultimatum."

"An ultimatum?" Ace echoed, confused.

"It means I'm going to give you a condition and if you can't meet it, I'm going to do something," Sabo explained. "Whether or not you want me to."

Ace's eyes narrowed, but he didn't speak up again, waiting to hear the conditions of the ultimatum.

"Do you trust anyone here, Ace?" When Ace opened his mouth, Sabo cut him off. "Anyone who isn't me or Luffy."

Ace closed his mouth again.

"Anyone at all?" Sabo pressed. "We've been on the Moby Dick for almost a month, and we were with Thatch, Izo, and Marco for about a month before we got here. Don't you trust any of them? Even a little?"

Ace swallowed a lump in his throat, then shrugged almost helplessly. "I guess… I guess I trust Marco a little. Why?"

"If you think you can trust him, then you have to tell him who your father is," Sabo answered. He ignored the widening eyes and the flash of panic that came with his statement. "If you can't do it, or if he can't accept it, all three of us are leaving the ship for good."

"That's your ultimatum? I told you, we don't have to go! I know you and Luffy want to stay!" Ace swore.

"That's not the consequence, Ace," Sabo sighed. "I think it'd be better if we kept the lies you told Luffy between the two of us, but if you can't agree to willingly tell Marco about your father or leave the ship with no regrets, then I'm going to tell Luffy."

Ace stared at him in horrified silence. When he finally spoke, his voice was strained. "You'd tell Luffy?"

"I don't want to." Sabo bit his lip, averting his eyes. "But if that's what it takes to get you to make a decision… Ace, we're not supposed to have regrets, right? So either you tell Marco, or we leave this ship without having to wonder about 'could have beens'."

"What if he tries to kill me, Sabo?" Ace demanded. "You know what those people in Edge Town would have done if they'd known!"

"If you can look him in the eye and think he'll try to hurt you after he finds out, then you don't trust him and you shouldn't tell him," Sabo answered calmly. "That'll be your answer. We'll leave."

Ace made a sound of frustration, then abruptly stood and walked away. He shoved a hand through his already disheveled hair before turning to look at Sabo. The sheer distress and vulnerability in Ace's eyes had Sabo standing up as well, heart clenching.

"You trusted me, Ace," Sabo reminded him. "It wasn't like telling Luffy… Luffy proved he wouldn't turn his back on you before you even came close to telling him. It wasn't like that with me. Even if you meant it as a challenge to prove some kind of point, you trusted me enough to tell me, and look how that turned out. I have a good feeling about this. I just can't live with someone and call them family if you can't trust them too, Ace."

Ace looked away. "When do I have to tell him?"

"Before we reach the island," Sabo answered. "Because if we're going to leave, we're getting off at the next island like you said we would."

"Do I have to apologize to Haruta, too?" Ace muttered sarcastically.

"No," Sabo's response was almost instant, which had Ace turning to look at him again. "I don't care how frustrated he was, or why he lashed out. He threatened you, and he pushed the issue. You don't have to apologize. Luffy'll agree - we're on your side."

Ace cast a glance at Luffy, who was smiling in his sleep and mumbling about meat cakes. "I haven't forgotten that Haruta saved his life, you know. And his hat." He sighed again, shoulders sagging as he made his way back to the bed. Sabo took the initiative to climb over Luffy and crawl under the blankets so Ace could stretch out in his usual spot.

"If I tell Marco, and he doesn't make me leave or try to kill me or something, I'll apologize to Haruta. Otherwise there's no point - we wouldn't be staying," Ace mumbled.

"Okay," Sabo agreed. "And when you tell Marco and we decide to stay, maybe you should let Bay size a new brace for you."

Ace rolled his eyes. He wished he could be even half as confident as Sabo that everything would work out, but he'd never have that level of optimism. As much as he wanted to be proven wrong, his heart wouldn't let him believe it could happen.

He expected to lie there next to Luffy for hours after they turned out the lights, staring up at the ceiling while trying to smother his inner turmoil, but he found his eyelids growing heavy almost instantly. There was an odd sense of calm washing over him from knowing that no matter which route he took, there would finally be some sort of resolution to the conflicting feelings he'd been harboring all alone.

* * *

...

* * *

Haruta drew his knees closer to his chest, staring up at the stars. Rather than go to Whitebeard like he'd said, he'd snuck onto the figurehead to sit in silence. It was dark enough that no one would see him unless specifically looking, but close enough that he could still make out the voices of some of his brothers. He liked the feeling of being alone without actually being alone - it wasn't lonely.

"Got a lot on your mind there, shrimpy?"

Haruta sighed, trying to make it sound less sulky and more irritated. It came out in a petulant huff. "What do you want, Rakuyo?"

The older pirate plopped down beside him, bumping shoulders and nearly knocking Haruta over. He was grinning, alcohol on his breath and an open bottle in one hand. "Can't a guy check on his sulky little brother without needing anything?"

"I'm not sulking," Haruta argued, scowling.

"And I'm not drunk," Rakuyo teased, elbowing him again. "Come on now, shrimp. What's on your mind? You don't have an outburst like that and expect anyone to believe you when you say nothing's wrong."

"Is anything I say going to convince you to leave?" Haruta mumbled.

"Not a chance, so get on with it," Rakuyo chuckled.

Haruta sighed again, straightening up so he was no longer talking into his knees. "I'm frustrated with Ace. Wasn't that obvious enough already?"

"Because he won't pay any attention to you," Rakuyo nodded.

"Right, and- wait, what?!" Haruta whipped around to stare at Rakuyo, cheeks burning. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Easy - you're trying so hard to be a good big brother and he won't even acknowledge you exist unless ya have Sabo and Luffy's attention. You want his attention and it's pissing ya off that he won't give it," Rakuyo explained. "Like when ya lashed out at him earlier."

"Great, so everyone knows how lame I'm being?" Haruta griped. "Fantastic."

"Lighten up," Rakuyo said, clapping him on the back. "Only us older folks who know what to look for can tell, and we're not gonna go talking about it to everyone. I'm just checking on my little brother."

Haruta buried his face in his knees again, trying to ignore the warm feeling coursing through him at the familial claim. After almost a year, he still wasn't tired of hearing it. Even if he was still the little brother. "I just don't get it, Rakuyo… I've been nice, I've tried to include him in the pranks, and I thought we were getting along. I just don't know why he won't even try to be my friend. I'm a good big brother! I'm… I'm a good big brother, Rakuyo," Haruta finished, deflating.

Rakuyo slung an arm around him. "You're a damn good big brother, Haruta. Give it some time. He'll come around."

"And if he doesn't?" Haruta asked, shooting Rakuyo a sideways glance.

"Well, the sea is vast. People come and go, but the families we choose - those are forever. If they don't want to be a part of that, it's their loss."

"Yeah," Haruta agreed quietly, sitting up a bit straighter. He managed a small smile. Even if Ace left and took Sabo and Luffy with him, they'd eventually have new brothers and sisters - and he wouldn't be the youngest forever.

"That's the spirit, lad," Rakuyo cheered, satisfied that Haruta was no longer sulking.

Haruta cracked a wry grin at Rakuyo's enthusiasm, then reached for the bottle in his hand.

"Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing, shrimp?" Rakuyo moved the bottle just out of his reach.

"Give me some," Haruta stated, making another grab for it. "You're already drunk."

"Bay'll have my head if I let you get drunk again. It's not even Thatch's party yet!" Rakuyo protested.

"You're really scared of Bay?" Haruta goaded.

"The better question is, you're _not_ scared of Bay?" Rakuyo nearly fell over backwards in his attempt to keep the bottle away, keeping his arm extended so it wouldn't spill.

"Just a drink," Haruta promised. "I won't actually get _drunk_ again or anything. Come on, I'm not a kid anymore, right?"

"You're still too young for the rum!" Rakuyo protested.

"I won't tell Bay if you don't!"

"She'll _know!"_

"Oyaji said I could!"

"He said that while he was drunk, and I'm pretty sure Bay scolded him too!" Rakuyo yelped as Haruta managed to grab the bottle, nearly knocking him over. "Fine, fine! But don't let this come back to bite me in the ass."

"Secret's safe with me," Haruta told him with a cheeky grin, taking a deep swig from the bottle and struggling not to make a face when the alcohol burned his throat.

"I wish I could believe that, shrimp," Rakuyo sighed, leaning back on his elbows to watch the stars and sober up a little. He grinned when he heard Haruta laughing, even though tears were forming in the corners of the younger pirate's eyes from the strong taste of the rum.

The trio had their loyalty, and the Whitebeard pirates had _theirs._ As much as Rakuyo liked their company, until it became official, Haruta was still the youngest brother.

* * *

...

* * *

It hadn't been the worst day by far, but it had been one of the most uncomfortable that Ace could remember in a long time. No one was actively avoiding him or confronting him, but he wasn't dense. He could tell they were all treading carefully, as if worried they might set him off. The feeling of being treated like glass had him on edge, but not enough to say anything about it.

He was happy to see Luffy behaving normally around the crew, though. In all honesty, it had taken them longer to convince him Ace had been _wrong_ about something than it had to convince him he could go back to trusting the Whitebeard Pirates. The memory of Luffy's confused expression as he'd studied Sabo - skeptically searching for a hint that he was joking before studying Ace to try and figure out how he could have been wrong about something so serious - had Ace smiling to himself.

He had far too much influence on Luffy to be making mistakes like that. The idea of Luffy mistrusting someone who deserved his trust - someone like Haruta - because Ace simply told him to left a bad taste in Ace's mouth.

Sabo caught his eye and Ace's smile faded. They'd kept to themselves for the most part, though Luffy had happily chatted with several crewmembers. They'd sat with Marco and Izo for dinner since it had seemed safest, and it hadn't gone unnoticed by either of the older boys that the other commanders were keeping a distance. Even Haruta hadn't tried to talk to Luffy, sitting at a table with Rakuyo, Bay, and several others.

Sabo had lamented not being able to ask why it looked like Rakuyo and Haruta were both being scolded and followed by Bay throughout the day.

"Marco," Ace said, forcing himself to get the name out before he lost his nerve. When both Izo and Marco looked over, and even Luffy tilted his head - cheeks full of food as usual - Ace realized he'd just interrupted Izo. "Er… sorry. I'll wait."

"It's fine," Izo promised, waving a hand dismissively and nodding to Marco to pay attention to Ace instead.

"Something on your mind, yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace hesitated, already embarrassed for speaking without paying attention, but with everyone at their side of the table looking at him, he squared his shoulders. "I want to talk to you about something. Do you have time?"

"Sure," Marco stood, sliding the rest of his food over to Luffy.

Instead of instantly inhaling it, Luffy shared a glance with Sabo. He'd been told earlier that Ace would be confiding in Marco about his father, and he didn't want anyone else to hear it, so Luffy had done his best not to think about it and risk saying something by accident. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask if that was what Ace was about to do, but he quickly bit the inside of his cheek and turned his attention to the food instead to make extra sure he didn't blurt anything out.

Marco had just turned to walk to the doors, assuming Ace would follow, when a tug on his sleeve had him stopping in his tracks. He turned to see who had grabbed him, one eyebrow raising when he met Sabo's gaze.

The younger blond had an intense look on his face, like he was issuing some sort of warning or judgment. Even though there was no way Marco could have known what Ace was planning to tell him, he nodded to Sabo in understanding - a silent promise that Sabo could trust him with Ace's wellbeing. Whatever Sabo saw in his eyes must have convinced him, because he let go a moment later.

To his credit, Ace managed not to let his uneasiness of the situation or the mild embarrassment from Sabo's actions show on his face as he nodded to Marco and left the room with him. He shoved his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm them. It wasn't a particularly cold night or anything, even with the warmth and light of the galley fading into the background, but his hands were freezing.

When they reached the deck, Ace immediately headed for the mast. They'd found out no one would be on watch that evening, and the crow's nest would be the least likely place to be overheard. He was also confident he could jump out and make a run for it if he needed to, and they were close enough to the next island that if Ace said the word, they could steal one of the small rowboats and escape.

"I assume you're telling me something you don't want anyone else to hear?" Marco asked, easily following him.

"Yeah," Ace confirmed.

"You could have said that - we didn't have to go to the crow's nest, yoi."

Ace didn't answer until they were done climbing, dusting himself off before wringing his hands again. Even the climbing hadn't helped warm them up. "I feel more comfortable up here."

"Works for me," Marco said with a simple shrug, leaning back against the wall of the basket. "What did you want to tell me, yoi?"

Ace met his gaze and almost flinched, quickly looking away. All he had to do was tell Marco who his father was and be done with it, but the very idea of speaking those words had the cold sensation in his hands seeping into his very bones and spreading throughout his entire body. He flexed his hands, trying to will them to become warm again, only to jerk away when heat spread across his skin from Marco's concerned touch.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, yoi," Marco said, kneeling down so he was closer to Ace's level. He was almost treating the freckled boy like a wounded animal. "Your hands are freezing and it's not even cold out here. Do you feel obligated to talk to me or something?"

"Sabo didn't say I had to - he only said I had to try. I mean, no, I don't- just…" Ace scowled at his own admission, frustrated. The fact that Marco was looking at him with such an understanding gaze only made it worse. "Don't try to make excuses for me. I'll back out… and I don't think I want to."

Marco tilted his head to the side. "Sabo gave you an ultimatum, didn't he?" he guessed.

"Yeah," Ace nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. He was _not_ hugging himself, no matter how it looked. "And if I don't tell you about this, we're leaving at the next island."

Marco regarded him for several moments before moving to sit down instead of kneel, showing him that he didn't mind waiting if Ace needed time to work up the nerve to talk. Within moments, Ace sat down as well, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Can I trust you?" Ace's voice barely broke a whisper.

"Are you asking me, or are you asking yourself, yoi?"

Ace didn't answer. He wasn't even sure. Marco had told him he could come to him about anything, but he was so sure this would be the one exception. When he eventually lifted his head, positive Marco had to be staring at him while waiting for an answer, he was surprised to find Marco's head tilted back and gaze upwards. Automatically, Ace tilted his head to look as well.

"I'm just looking at the sky, trying to see the stars," Marco promised. "I'm still listening if you want to talk."

"Why are you looking for stars?" Ace challenged, thankful for the change of subject. It wasn't quite dark enough for the stars to be out.

He was met with silence, which had him scowling and lowering his gaze again to look at Marco. The scowl faded when he realized Marco was smiling, a serene look on his face.

"They make me feel free, yoi," Marco answered, meeting his eyes. "The sea and the sky are freedom to me, yoi."

Ace held his gaze, swallowing at those words. There had been times back on the mountain when he'd stared at the sea from the usual spot on the cliffs, trying to find the spot on the horizon where the sky and sea met. He'd always wanted to sail to that spot, even after he'd grown up and found out it was only distance and his depth perception causing the two to meet.

He had to force those thoughts from his mind again before he lost focus.

Sabo had only told him to come clean about his lineage, but Ace found himself pushing it, wanting to make the situation as bad as possible to soften the inevitable disappointment - the confirmation that it would end badly. "I told Luffy he couldn't trust the crew. I told him he had to be wary of them, just like he should have been with that guy back in Loguetown. I said if he wasn't, they might split us up and we wouldn't get to be together anymore. I said it knowing he'd listen to me, and that he was afraid of being split up again."

When Marco's expression didn't change - no narrowing of the eyes or flash of irritation - Ace continued to confess, balling his fists. Marco hadn't even _tensed,_ like he'd expected it.

"I wanted him to push them away. Even though Haruta saved his life and never did anything to deserve it, I wanted him to stop trusting Haruta and push him _away."_

"I wondered about that, yoi," Marco spoke, stopping him before he could say anything else. "After you three left last night, I considered a similar theory. Anyway, are you expecting me to get angry at you, or try to punish you?"

"Why aren't you angry?" Ace demanded. "I'm the reason Luffy was rude to that Teach guy, and-"

"Ace," Marco interrupted. "Luffy was just fine with everyone today, so you or Sabo corrected the error, right?"

Ace opened his mouth, then shut it and frowned. He nodded once.

"Teach is an adult. He wasn't bothered by Luffy. Plenty of us have gotten into fights over the years - we're a big family, yoi. Besides, we won't force you to like someone if you don't." Marco watched him absorb that information before speaking up again. "I have a feeling that's not what you were supposed to tell me, yoi."

Ace looked away again, visibly deflating. "I thought you'd get mad."

"Would it be easier if I were angry with you?" Marco questioned.

Ace shrugged, absently wringing his hands together to try and warm them again. "What did you think of Gold Roger?"

Marco's eyebrows both flew up at the question, but when Ace dared a quick glance to gauge his expression, he saw no sign of hatred or malice. It was surprising enough that he kept staring at Marco's face, forgetting to look away.

"The Pirate King, yoi?" Marco asked. "I don't know. No one's ever asked me that."

"You were enemies, right? Whitebeard and Roger," Ace protested. "Don't you hate him?"

"Well sure, we were on opposing sides," Marco shrugged. "But that doesn't mean I hated him. Neither did Oyaji."

"Don't lie to me!" Ace swore, slamming a hand onto the floor beside him. "Everyone hated Roger!"

"Do you hate Roger?" Marco questioned.

"Of course I do!" Ace's voice came out in a low hiss, and when he spoke the next words, they tasted like poison in his mouth.

"He's my father."

Whatever reaction Ace had been expecting, he didn't get it. Marco's eyes didn't narrow in disdain, his body didn't tense with disgust, and he made no move to lash out or put distance between them. He just sat there, regarding Ace with curiosity, before _chuckling._

"Is that _funny_ to you?" Ace demanded, throat tightening from frustration. "Is it _funny_ to you that I never should have been born? That no one wanted me to be born, and the whole world hates me for something that has _nothing_ to do with me? That's _funny?!"_

The chuckles died instantly, a solemn expression appearing as those words sank in, and Marco shook his head. "That's not why I laughed, yoi. I'm sorry, Ace. I just thought whatever you had to tell me would have been much more… I don't know, serious. I can see it's serious to you, though, so I'm sorry." Before Ace could lash out again, Marco motioned for him to scoot closer, which had Ace tensing with uncertainty.

Still, Marco's words were somewhat calming, and unless he thought Ace was joking - which it didn't seem like he did - he had just accepted Ace's darkest secret with little more than a shrug. It was with great hesitance that he scooted closer until he was within reach, not sure what to expect. When Marco's hand moved to rest on his shoulder, warm and firm, Ace swallowed.

"That's what's holding you back, isn't it, yoi?" Marco continued. "You thought we'd turn on you the minute we found out who your father was."

Ace's shoulders scrunched a little at those words, but Marco didn't remove his hand, and slowly but surely, warmth was returning to his body. His hands no longer felt numb.

"That was why you wanted to get out of Loguetown as soon as possible, too," Marco guessed. "I assume Sabo and Luffy both know?"

Ace nodded. "I told Sabo a long time ago. I only told Luffy kinda recently. He doesn't get it at all. He thinks it's cool."

"You said you shouldn't have been born - that no one wanted you to be born," Marco repeated. "Why do you think that?"

"What do you mean, why do I think that?" Ace scowled again.

Marco sighed. "Alright, let me rephrase. Hasn't anyone ever made you feel happy to be alive, yoi?"

Ace fell silent, drawing his knees closer to his chest. Of course there had been times with his brothers where he'd felt happy to be alive, but those moments had always seemed so fleeting. A few moments of happiness couldn't outweigh the darkness in his heart. "It's not enough."

"Why?"

"I…" Ace trailed off, struggling not to let his distress show on his face. He just didn't know how to explain it.

"I don't know if Sabo has argued with you about it, or if Luffy has said exactly what you needed to hear without you asking, but you know you're important to them," Marco said after a few moments of silence. "It's not something anyone else can convince you of, not with words, yoi. As far as Roger being your father and you hating him… well, no one's asking you to change your mind there. I take it you formed your opinions based off what the townsfolk around your home said?"

Ace shrugged, a half-hearted confirmation.

"While it's true that it might seem like the whole world hated Roger, the only ones who talk about it are the people he defeated or the people who didn't know him, yoi," Marco continued. " And I can't honestly tell you there aren't people who would hate you because you happen to be Roger's son. Some of my brothers still hold grudges against him. But Oyaji, myself, all of the commanders… we don't care. It doesn't matter to us where you came from, who might try to claim you as family, or who has grudges against you. Once you're with us, we become your family. We inherit your grudges and challenge those claims, yoi."

He gave Ace's shoulder a light squeeze, seeing how he'd gone tense again at those words. "When I asked Oyaji if it bothered him that I was once a noble, he told me that once I made the decision to set sail, I became a child of the sea. Nothing else mattered, yoi. You don't have to tell Oyaji if you don't want to, but just know he would accept you with open arms if you did."

"I don't want him to know," Ace choked out, taking a deep breath. "I want this to be a secret. I'm not ready for anyone else-"

"Ace," Marco interrupted. "It's fine. It's a secret, yoi. No one will hear it from me. I'm just telling you that you have nothing to be afraid of."

Ace dropped his gaze back to his knees, shuddering again. He wasn't sure if he believed that - the claim that there was nothing to be afraid of - but he _did_ believe that Marco would keep his secret. With that fear out of the way, he was able to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for a while. "So you… you still want me to stay?"

"Absolutely, yoi."

The tension drained out of Ace's body, leaving him slumped against the wall of the crow's nest with Marco's hand still warming his shoulder. "I have no idea what to do now."

Marco tilted his head to the side, unable to stop a small grin from quirking his lips at Ace's response. "Hm?"

"I thought you'd hate me. I was sure you'd hate me, or you'd try to kill me or torture me or something. I had an escape route planned, and Sabo was gonna steal a boat… I didn't plan for _this."_

"Sorry to ruin your carefully laid plans, yoi," Marco teased, moving his hand to tousle Ace's hair. Ace swatted at him half-heartedly, but the color was beginning to return to his cheeks and he was even trying to grin back. "I have an idea."

"What?" Ace asked, grateful when Marco stopped messing with his hair.

"You told me a secret. Now I'll tell you one," Marco promised, standing up and stretching. "Don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Sure," Ace moved to stand as well, blinking. "Is it something your crew doesn't know about?"

"No, they know I can do this, but if word gets out that I let you do what I'm about to let you do, they'll get on my case, yoi," Marco grimaced at the thought, glancing around. The sky had darkened considerably during their talk, but even if anyone wandered on deck, no one would be paying attention.

He slowly extended both arms, never losing sight of Ace's face as he let his limbs become engulfed in blue flames. The transformation was slower than usual, but he was wary of scaring Ace the way Luffy and Sabo had been scared by Thatch.

At first, Ace's eyes only widened, the blue glow reflecting in the light gray of his eyes, but as it began to sink in that he was watching Marco transform - that he was a devil fruit user - his jaw dropped and a spark of excitement began to shine through in his expression. Marco couldn't help but smirk at Ace's awe, before allowing the transformation to fully take hold. The heaviness of his limbs seemed to melt away, a warmth curling through his body that he would never be able to express in words.

He lowered his head when he realized Ace hadn't budged an inch, then gently nudged at his shoulder. Ace jumped, yanking back before gasping. "It doesn't burn! But… you're on fire - you're like some big blue firebird!" Marco saw the exact moment it clicked for Ace, and he would have smirked had his beak permitted such a smug expression. "That's why they call you a phoenix! And all the bird nicknames!"

Marco nudged at him again, watching out of the corner of his eye as Ace began to card his fingers through the soft feathers near his neck, trying to get a feel for them. For Marco, they simply felt… well, like warm feathers. He didn't feel any specific texture other than the airiness and heat, but Thatch had often compared him to 'toasted fluff', while Izo had shrugged and told him he felt more like wool.

"It doesn't burn," Ace repeated, softer this time.

Marco made a soft trilling sound in the back of his throat, nudging Ace again. They weren't bound by any time constraints, but the quicker they were, the better. It took several nudges and some careful maneuvering before Ace realized he was being goaded to climb onto Marco's back.

"You're taking me flying?" Ace breathed, a moment before Marco drew himself up. Ace's arms quickly wound around Marco's neck, and once he was sure the freckled boy was secure, he pushed off of the crow's nest and into the sky. Ace's gasp was swallowed by the wind as he flapped his wings, climbing higher and higher until the Moby Dick was nothing more than a distant speck of white in the dark sea.

At first, Ace's grip was tight enough to register as uncomfortable to Marco, though he did nothing to discourage the secure grip as long as Ace felt he needed it. As he stopped climbing higher into the sky, spreading his wings and allowing his body to soar on the currents, Ace slowly relaxed his hold and began to sit up, keeping one hand bunched in the feathers near Marco's neck.

It was a little strange, because Marco had never flown with a passenger Ace's size before. He wasn't really used to flying with any passengers at all, though he made obvious exceptions for his family if he needed to. Ace's weight barely registered, and he found himself wishing Ace would hold on tighter again just so Marco would know he hadn't fallen off. Thankfully, Ace kept the secure grip on his feathers, and as the exhilaration of their sudden ascent calmed, he finally found his voice again.

"This is… this is just _amazing,"_ Ace breathed. "You can do this whenever you want?"

Marco trilled again. He knew it baffled some that he couldn't speak in his phoenix form, but zoan or not, his fruit had clearly not been typical.

"It feels like we're close enough to touch the stars… like we could go anywhere in the world," Ace continued. "If I could fly, I don't know if I'd ever stop…"

Marco spread his wings to their maximum span and tilted, gliding lower and picking up speed. He didn't want Ace to get distracted by thinking. He wanted Ace to experience flight the way he did. A sensation of freedom where everything else faded into the background. An escape from the weight and worries of the world.

He swerved to one side, causing Ace to gasp and wrap both arms around his neck again. The moment he was sure Ace had a good grip, he swerved again. This time, he let all of his weight shift so he spun, folding his wings in closer to his body to lower resistance. He only completed three full spins before his wings shot out and caught the current again, and as they resumed a lazy glide through the air, Ace found his voice again.

"Do that again!" He laughed, tightening his arms around Marco's neck. "Can you go faster?!"

Marco would have laughed if he'd been able, another trill escaping and echoing into the sky as he began flapping his wings to climb higher. He would go a _little_ faster, and add a _few_ more spins, but aside from that small flourish he would _not_ let Ace goad him into acting reckless.

He had to keep reminding himself of that as Ace's laughter echoed and the tormented boy who had claimed he never should have been born faded into a distant memory.

* * *

...

* * *

It had to be a bad sign. That was the only explanation that made sense for why the dumpling had very little taste. Thatch and the rest of the kitchen staff always made _delicious_ food, even when it didn't have any meat in it.

"Luffy, you're eating your napkin," Sabo pointed out.

Luffy blinked, crossing his eyes to look at the tail end of a thick white napkin. He'd already eaten half of it though, and it wasn't like it tasted _bad,_ so he scooped the rest of his dumplings along with the napkin into his mouth and swallowed them.

"That's not… oh, nevermind," Sabo sighed.

Luffy grinned, only to pause at the sound of a familiar laugh. He turned in his seat, eyes immediately zeroing in on the source and narrowing a little. He hadn't thought any food Thatch made could look unsettling or unappetizing, but the dripping cherry pie Teach was shoving in his open mouth made Luffy's stomach churn.

 _"You should go back to being nice to everyone,"_ Sabo's voice from that morning reminded him.

Ace had been wrong.

That was okay.

The crew could be trusted.

Except… Luffy turned back to his empty plates and couldn't bring himself to reach for anyone else's food. He didn't like Teach. He didn't know why, and he doubted he could explain it better than he already had, but his brothers were telling him he should go back to getting along with everyone, and even Haruta had been upset the night before…

Well, it was only one pirate, and there was enough space on the Moby Dick that he didn't need to spend time around him if he didn't want to. Luffy could just avoid him the way he'd avoided the bandits before he'd started to like them, and if he never started to like Teach, he could keep that to himself unless someone asked him outright.

He really didn't want to cause any problems with the crew, not if Ace wanted to stay. Ace being happy was far more important than the annoyance of putting up with one person.

"Oh, there's Thatch," Sabo murmured. "I need to go talk to him really quick."

"Can I come?" Luffy asked.

"No - I'll be right back," Sabo promised, hopping up from his seat and hurrying to catch the chef before someone else dragged him away.

Luffy sighed, puffing his cheeks out and trying to tune out the obnoxious sound of Teach's laughter. He hoped Ace hurried back. He was bored and restless, and maybe even a _little_ worried, though he wouldn't admit that to Ace. Ace would only scold him for worrying.

* * *

...

* * *

It was still a little difficult to breathe as they landed on the figurehead. Marco had circled a few times, probably making sure the coast was clear. The moment he'd touched down, he'd inclined his head forward and lowered his wings so Ace could climb off, but even with both feet firmly planted on the Moby Dick's massive figurehead, Ace was still shaking.

His adrenaline had him wide awake and a little wide-eyed, gaze never leaving Marco as the glowing blue flames flickered back into flesh and bone. He looked utterly casual and unfazed, like transforming into a giant phoenix and soaring through the sky was commonplace, but then, Ace supposed it _was._

Marco grinned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Enjoy yourself?"

"Of course I did," Ace answered, cheeks burning. "That was… I can't even explain it. I've never felt anything like that before."

"It felt like freedom, right, yoi?"

Ace could only nod, legs shaking as he turned to follow Marco to the deck. He jumped down without any help, but it was clear he only barely stopped himself from crumbling when his feet hit. "Everything else just… faded away," Ace admitted.

"That's how I clear my mind," Marco told him. "So how about a deal?"

Ace looked at him with uncertainty. "A deal?"

"Because you trusted me enough to tell me your secret, even though it was eating you up inside - even though you still flinch when I bring it up," Marco said, grin softening. "Any time you feel scared or you hate yourself, or you just need to get away for a little while and stop thinking, we can go flying. No questions asked - just tell me, and we'll sneak off so you can clear your mind, yoi."

Ace's eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean it," Marco promised. "I don't care what the circumstances are. If you need a break, we'll go."

"What if I get into a fight with Haruta, or I insult someone on the crew?" Ace asked with obvious hesitance.

"I won't ask you to explain yourself, yoi. Even if you're just angry about Luffy stealing your breakfast. It'll be our secret," Marco answered. "Trust me."

"I'll try not to bother you," Ace said quickly, looking away. "I mean, I'll try not to ask too often or anything, just-"

"I don't mind," Marco interrupted, putting a hand on the back of his head and gently nudging him forward. "We've been gone for a while now. Sabo's probably worried."

"Luffy, too," Ace agreed quietly, offering no protest to being guided back to the doors. "We told him I planned on telling you. I'm surprised he managed to keep his mouth shut about it."

"You shouldn't underestimate the lengths either one of them is willing to go to for you, yoi. You three have a deeper bond than the average person would give you credit for. It takes most people years to form that kind of connection."

"And that old Whitebeard guy really wants three brats like us running around his ship?" Ace asked. Any hint of challenge or skepticism was gone from his voice this time, which had Marco chuckling.

"Try talking to him sometime, yoi," Marco encouraged. "I can tell you all about what he thinks of you three, but something tells me it won't matter unless you decide for yourself. You're free to approach him anytime."

"Maybe," Ace said, his guard already sliding back into place. "I mean, all I really know about him is you guys call him your dad and he makes his crewmates get tattoos of his mark."

"You're only half-right about that," Marco informed him, shaking his head. "Wouldn't you sleep easier if you could warn enemies away without having to be there in person any time Luffy got into trouble?"

Ace frowned, regarding him silently.

"The whole world should know what happens when they mess with one of ours. I'd be surprised if anyone didn't by this point. This mark we bear shows the world we're a family, bound together. Hurt one of us and you've hurt all of us, yoi. It might look like something to chain us to this crew, but it's the exact opposite. We took this mark willingly, and just having it gives us freedom."

"Everything you say always sounds too good to be true. There has to be a catch," Ace muttered, looking away.

"I've been on this crew for well over twenty years," Marco said, purposefully keeping it vague. "I'll let you know if I find one."

Ace clenched his fists, then slowly unclenched them. "You really think he'd accept someone like me?"

"Ace," Marco said, smirking when Ace turned to look at him. "He's the one who wants _you_ to accept _him,_ yoi. He accepted you the moment you and your brothers set foot on the Moby Dick. I know the three of you don't seem to have the best track record with fathers, but you couldn't ask for a better father than Edward Newgate. Give him a chance."

Low voices from further down the corridor had Ace jumping, effectively ending their conversation. He didn't want to risk anyone overhearing them - especially when Marco's comment about fathers had caused his chest and the back of his throat to tighten. He didn't want to admit that he both craved and detested the thought of having a real father in his life.

It sounded like the crowd in the galley had thinned since they'd left - which made sense since it was well past dinnertime. The urge to go see his brothers hit Ace like a swift punch to the gut and he found himself quickening his pace.

He'd barely pushed open the doors to the galley and walked in before another thud hit him in the gut - this time in the form of an excited rubbery brother.

"Ace!" Luffy cried, winding his arms around Ace's torso multiple times. "You're back!"

"Sorry," Sabo apologized breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of them. "I tried to stop him from launching but he wouldn't listen."

"Was Mango nice to you?" Luffy demanded.

"Marco," Marco correct with a chuckle.

"And he was," Ace mumbled, returning Luffy's hug with a sigh.

"You feel better?" Luffy tilted his head back so he could study Ace better, a serious look of concentration on his normally carefree face.

"I feel better," Ace promised.

Luffy's face split into an almost blinding grin, one he turned on Marco. "Thanks, Marco!"

"It's M-..." Marco trailed off, eyes widening.

"Let's go find Haruta!" Luffy chirped, oblivious to Marco's dumbstruck expression. "He left a while ago, but I bet I know where he is!"

Sabo shot the older blond a knowing grin, then assisted Luffy in dragging Ace to go find Haruta. As they ran off, several pairs of eyes fixated on Marco, wondering just what he'd done to finally get Luffy to call him by his name. Marco eventually shrugged away their glances and headed over to Thatch and Izo - Thatch, who was leaning over the counter with Izo leaning against it - smirking.

"What did he tell you?" Thatch asked. "Is it a secret? Can you tell us?"

"I think he's decided to stay," Marco said without answering Thatch. "What were you two whispering about, yoi?"

"Oh, about that…" Thatch sighed.

"It's about Luffy's birthday," Izo clarified.

"Yeah, so here's the thing…" Thatch trailed off, lowering his voice again.

* * *

...

* * *

They found Haruta in the training room. Most of the lights were out, and no sane pirate liked to spar on a full stomach - or while tipsy - leaving the large room mostly empty. With all the training dummies and weapon racks, it had always seemed cluttered when full of pirates, but with Haruta all by himself, it seemed empty and lonely.

He stilled at their approach, but quickly resumed cleaning the sword he was holding as if trying to pretend he hadn't noticed them.

"Haruta," Ace's voice was a little uncertain, but it carried a distinctive tone - the kind someone used when they were trying to form an apology.

Haruta dropped the sword and stood abruptly, shaking his head. "Wait. Don't say anything," he interrupted. "I need to say something first."

Ace opened his mouth, clearly taken aback by Haruta's actions, but he quickly shut his mouth and tried to act nonchalant, bumping his shoulder into Sabo's on accident. Luffy tilted his head to the side, looking at Ace with a curious and hopeful expression.

"I'm sorry," Haruta said, sighing heavily. "I was way outta line yesterday."

"What? Wait, no, I-" Ace started, but Haruta cut him off, shaking his head.

"Let me finish, okay? I mean, just hear me out," Haruta pleaded. When no one interrupted, he looked to the ground, ashamed. "I'm the one that needs to apologize, not you. I _knew_ you guys weren't sure about staying. I even tried to keep my distance so I wouldn't get too attached in case you just up and left right when we started to become friends." Haruta took a deep breath. "Thatch convinced me I should get to know you anyway, and I don't regret that. It's just… Rakuyo came to talk to me last night and it reminded me that if you _did_ stay, I'm supposed to be a big brother. I've never been one before. I got along so well with Sabo, and I don't know anyone who _can't_ get along with Luffy, but… I just couldn't figure out why you didn't like me, Ace. I tried really hard to get you to like me."

He fidgeted, unable to bring himself to look at their faces. If he _had_ looked up, he might have seen the stricken look on Ace's face.

"I guess I resented it. I mean… I wanted you three to stay really badly, but I knew you'd all leave if Ace didn't want to stay. I got angry and I took it out on you, Ace. I just… I just wanted you to pay attention to me for a change, and be my friend. Acting the way I did, though, that was really childish of me and it wasn't your fault at all. If I want to be a big brother, I have to own up to the fact that I shouldn't have lashed out or pushed you, and I shouldn't be throwing tantrums like that."

"Haruta…" Sabo murmured.

"I don't understand," Luffy piped up, frowning.

"I think it's a mystery," Sabo lied. He knew exactly what Haruta meant, but trying to explain it to Luffy would probably only embarrass Haruta further, and Luffy's opinion wouldn't change either way.

"Oh, a mystery," Luffy realized, nodding. "Well, Haruta apologized to Ace and said Ace doesn't have to apologize back, so everything's okay now, right? Can we go do something fun?"

Haruta kept his gaze down, fists clenching. He wished it could be that easy, but a simple apology wouldn't undo the things he'd said to Ace, and it wouldn't fix the problem, either.

"Yeah, we should go do something fun," Ace agreed, voice softer than usual. "You guys can help me decide on something."

"Oh?" Sabo asked.

"You guys can help me decide where I should get my tattoo," Ace stated, keeping his eyes on Haruta. "I was thinking I wanted it somewhere obvious, but not on my chest."

Haruta raised his head, staring at Ace with a puzzled look on his face. "Tattoo?" he echoed.

"You said you can't get your tattoo until you turn sixteen, right? Whitebeard's rules?" Ace asked, recalling a conversation Haruta had been having with Sabo while he'd been feigning disinterest. "I mean that's still five years away unless they change their minds, but I wanna know where I plan to put it." Ace glanced away, struggling to keep his expression as neutral as possible. "You said you wanted yours on your chest or upper arm, right?"

Haruta's eyes slowly widened. He looked to Sabo, silently asking confirmation, and found Sabo wearing the exact same expression.

"You could get it on your face," Luffy offered. "Then everyone would always see it!"

"Idiot," Ace chided, grinning. "I'm not putting the Whitebeard mark on my face."

"Why not? I think it'd be cool," Luffy commented.

"You were talking about wanting something on your left arm," Sabo added, a grin quirking his lips.

"I don't want a small mark like that," Ace said, shaking his head. He looked to Haruta again, expression a little hesitant - testing. "What do you think?"

Haruta's posture relaxed as he realized Ace was gauging him, testing his response to see if it was okay to start over and keep the past behind them. He was saying he wanted to be friends, to stay on the Moby Dick - to be brothers.

"What about your back?" Haruta asked, grinning.

"My back?" Ace asked.

"Well, that's where Oyaji has his," Haruta said. "And before you stopped wearing the shirts Izo was making for you, you were wearing them backwards like you were trying to hide the mark he kept putting on them. So I got used to seeing the mark on your back already."

"Huh. I didn't think about that," Ace rubbed the back of his neck.

"We could let Luffy try to draw it on your back to see if you like it," Sabo suggested.

"I get to draw on Ace?!" Luffy demanded, jumping into the air and pumping one fist in a cheer of victory.

"Yeah, then you can put one on Sabo's back, too," Ace said, shooting Sabo a playful smirk. "And then you can draw one on Haruta's chest."

"Hey! You can't volunteer me," Haruta protested with a laugh.

"I think he just did," Sabo shook his head. "Besides, now Luffy's excited. We can't tell him no after that, can we?"

"Guess not," Haruta relented. "Let's go see if we can get some paint from Curiel. Hey, later, wanna look through a book with me?"

"A book?" Sabo asked, catching Luffy around the waist on a wayward bounce and trying to hold him still before he bounced into a sword rack or something equally dangerous.

"Yeah, I got it from Teach a while ago," Haruta explained. "It has all the different known devil fruits in it. I thought it might be fun to look at."

"Sure," Ace said, leaning down to pick up the sword Haruta had been cleaning so he could put it away. The two exchanged one more glance - with Ace offering a tentative smile that Haruta returned - before heading out to start over as brothers.

* * *

...

* * *

 _Just knock._

 _The worst he can do right now is tell you to leave, right?_

 _Stop stalling. Knock._

Ace bit his lip, hand poised to knock but refusing to close the distance between his clenched fist and the sturdy door to the Captain's Quarters. He was just about to chicken out and lower his hand when it swung open, startling him so badly he back-peddled and fell right on his backside in front of the captain himself.

"Wasn't sure if you were planning on staying out there all night or not. Gurararara!" Whitebeard laughed, placing one hand over his stomach while he laughed.

Ace's cheeks burned, but since he hadn't made a very clean getaway, he decided not to back down. "I know it's really late, but I was hoping we could talk. In private," he added the last part when he saw a few curious crew members looking over, attention drawn by the noise. Several of the pirates had turned out to be insomniacs or night owls, and while there wasn't an official nightwatch, they apparently had nothing better to do.

"Alright," Whitebeard agreed, still grinning as he stepped back to allow Ace passage into his room.

Ace's first thought - other than his wounded pride - as he stepped inside was that the room wasn't as grand as he'd imagined. Other than a large bed and what looked like medical equipment, there were few furnishings and no obvious extravagant luxuries.

Then again, Whitebeard never appeared to flaunt wealth or power the way other captains Ace had met seemed prone to do. The sound of the door shutting behind him had him jumping and then stepping aside so he wasn't in the way. Whitebeard didn't spare a second glance as he made his way back to the bed and sat down, reclining. "Well, what did you want to talk about?"

There was a chair near the bed, and despite no verbal invitation to have a seat, he assumed Whitebeard would have told him if he wasn't allowed to make himself comfortable. He had to climb into it since it was clearly meant for someone much taller, and the foolish thought that he was incredibly tiny entered his mind.

"I talked to Marco today," Ace started. Whitebeard didn't interrupt, merely waiting for him to continue while reaching for a large cup of sake that had been placed on his bedside table. "And I decided to join your crew."

"Did you now?" Whitebeard asked.

"Is that okay…?" Ace wasn't sure why he was hesitant, but when he'd expected more of a reaction and been met with… well, _that,_ he didn't know how to respond.

Whitebeard laughed again, sitting up so he was no longer reclining. He even set his sake back down. "Why wouldn't be okay? You brats practically run the ship right now," he mused.

It wasn't far from the truth, either. While Ace had been keeping his distance, Luffy had managed to wrap most of the commanders around his rubbery little fingers, and Sabo had a natural charisma and curious nature that had led to him forming his own connections. It was the only reason Ace could guess for Namur's willingness to spend time around them, what with Luffy's constant questioning, poking, and prodding.

"We'll carry our own weight," Ace promised, wanting to assure Whitebeard that he wasn't joining for a free ride - that even if they were accepted because they were liked, they wanted to contribute.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Whitebeard answered, studying him curiously.

"And Luffy still says he isn't joining, but he's staying with us," Ace added.

"The Pirate King can't very well join another crew, can he?" Whitebeard chuckled again. Ace studied him for some sign of sarcasm, but he sounded more amused than condescending. Like he supported Luffy's dream, even though they all knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"So, is that all you came here to say, Ace?" Whitebeard asked.

Ace fidgeted. "I don't know if I want a father, you know."

"Hm," Whitebeard acknowledged.

"Do I have to call you 'Oyaji' to stay?" Ace asked.

"There's no point in using that name if it means nothing to you," Whitebeard stated firmly, all traces of humor gone from his voice. "Just as you won't be taking my mark until you're older, there's plenty of time for you to decide if this is really want you want."

Ace was silent for several moments, aware of Whitebeard's eyes on him as he dropped his own gaze to his lap. "Do you think I belong here?"

"I already know you do."

Ace swallowed. The tight feeling was back, and he didn't trust his voice to come out steady if he spoke again. Luckily, Whitebeard seemed to sense his need to keep up appearances and resumed drinking his sake to give Ace time.

They sat in comfortable silence until the last of the sake was gone before Ace finally spoke again. "Haruta said it's a rule on your ship that whoever finds a devil fruit gets to decide what to do with it."

"Mm," Whitebeard agreed wordlessly, eyes curious again.

"We were looking through a book he had on devil fruits and I don't know if there's anyone out there with this one right now, but…"

"Found one that caught your attention? Most pirates don't fancy the idea of giving up the ability to swim. You wouldn't be able to go in after Luffy if he fell into the water," Whitebeard pointed out.

Ace flinched at the very thought of standing by helplessly while Luffy drowned, then forced himself to remember that there were others who would help when he couldn't. And this was to help Luffy, too.

He thought back to the way both of his brothers had flinched away and gone pale at the sudden fire on Thatch's small ship, of the way Sabo had questioned whether or not he'd ever stop being afraid of that memory and how Luffy had clung extra tightly while trying not to think about the last time he'd been surrounded by fire. Ace's resolve strengthened.

"There's a devil fruit I really want to have," he continued. "I understand if you think I'm too young or something - I can always try to find it myself - but… I wanted to let you know my intention first, I guess."

"What fruit would that be?" Whitebeard asked.

"The Mera Mera No Mi," Ace answered. "I want to become fire."

Whitebeard was silent for several moments. He'd already heard from Marco and Thatch that all three of the boys had been traumatized in some way by fire - Ace not as much as the others - and he instantly understood Ace's motives.

He smirked.

Ace was exactly the kind of person Whitebeard wanted to have for a son, and despite his age, despite what some of the commanders might say about his decision, he couldn't find a reason to deny Ace's request.

He didn't even want to try.

"If it's in my power," Whitebeard said, "I'll see to it you become living fire, Ace."

Ace couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across his face, eyes widening in a mix of surprise and delight. "Really? You'll help? _Thank you!"_ He cried. It took him a moment to realize Whitebeard was flat out staring at him, and he quickly coughed into his hand, cheeks burning. "I mean, thank you sir- er, captain- or… captain," he finished lamely.

Whitebeard laughed, a booming sound that echoed off the walls. Once he finished, grinning at the sight of Ace's embarrassed face, he reclined again. He had a feeling if he drew attention to how joyful and open Ace had looked just then, it would be a hell of a lot longer before he saw that kind of expression again.

"Thank you, again," Ace said, hopping down from the chair. "It's really important to me. I… honestly didn't know what you'd say. I mean, it's a powerful fruit, right?"

"Some would consider it one of the most powerful, being a logia," Whitebeard agreed.

"And no one else will have a problem with someone like me having it?" Ace asked.

"Who can really say?" Whitebeard shrugged. "But they'll understand."

"I'll even make sure to get help controlling it," Ace promised. "I mean… I heard logias are harder to control. And Luffy struggles with controlling his own powers, but that's probably also because he's _Luffy."_ His cheeks burned again as he realized he was rambling. "It could be tomorrow, or ten years from now… but if I can become fire, become strong enough to protect my brothers this time, then they won't have to be afraid of fire anymore. Ever again."

It was important to Ace - and he couldn't explain _why_ \- that Whitebeard fully understood his reasoning for such a selfish request. He gave another small smile before heading to the door. His hand had only just grasped the handle when he heard Whitebeard speak again.

"Thatch told me we're celebrating Children's Day this year."

Ace's smile widened as he remembered the news Sabo had given him before they'd gone to bed - or at least before he'd watched his brothers fall asleep and decided he needed to speak to the captain. He glanced over his shoulder at Whitebeard, opening the door. "Yeah. I heard Sabo insisted on it. We might be a bit late to the party, though. We're celebrating Luffy's birthday together, just the three of us."

Whitebeard merely laughed his approval, reaching for the fresh jug of sake near the bed. Any lingering doubts Ace had about joining the crew had dissipated, and he left the captain's quarters feeling surprisingly light.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Lot going on in this chapter! And because someone asked, I did accidentally make a few nods to my other story, Kyoudai, with the trio's backstory. Nothing big, but I'll try to watch myself for the readers who aren't reading that story.**

 **Thank you again, everyone! I'm so excited to hit the milestone of 500 reviews! I didn't think it would happen this fast. I'm not sure when the halfway point for this story will hit, but I hope everyone continues to enjoy it until the very end.**

 **Also don't worry; Lami's story will come into play soon enough, and everything is woven together in some way. :) Til next time, you lovely readers!**

 **~Mithril**


	19. Becoming Family

**A/N: LOOK WHO'S ON TIME! BWAHAHAHA. Hah. Hahh… okay so I promise I'll be working on Kyoudai again soon. I'm kinda toppled over with my OPBB fic, my Christmas present fics, and Kailani-chan's birthday fic, so please be patient with me!**

 **Thank you SO MUCH to all the wonderful readers who reviewed/messaged me to tell me what they thought!**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, my favoritest imouto-chan ever! (Good luck with your move!)**

 **Special thanks to Aynslesa for beta-reading for me while Kailani-chan is moving! And on short notice because we all know I throw things into beta like an hour before I wanna post them LOL**

 **den den mushi = snail transponder phone thingie. (accurate translation, I'm sure)**

 **I've had a lot of questions about the parties and whether they'll be written out; the short answer is no. For the most part, parties will be glossed or mentioned after the fact because there are a LOT of Whitebeard Birthdays and this story cannot keep detailing those xD It's long enough as it is!**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 19: Becoming Family_

* * *

Thatch gave a long, satisfied sigh as he finished filling out the paperwork in front of him, neatly stacking the pages and setting them aside. He leaned back in his chair, stretching his arms and letting his eyes slip shut, only to nearly jump out of his skin at Izo's voice.

"So this is where you've been all day."

He flailed, slamming both knees into his desk and barely managing to stop from toppling over backwards. Unfortunately, the force of his knees hitting the desk sent his pen and many stacks of papers flying all over his cabin, one sheet landing perfectly at Izo's feet. Izo raised one eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed.

"Hello to you too, dear brother," Thatch muttered, scrambling out of his chair to recover his papers.

Izo sighed, kneeling down to help. "I knocked. Multiple times."

"I'm sure you did," Thatch replied. "I didn't hear it, though."

Once they'd finished gathering everything, Thatch groaned. "I had it all sorted and everything…"

"What is all this? It doesn't look like typical Fourth Division paperwork," Izo commented. His eyebrow went up again when he realized he was reading ingredients. "Are these recipes? You've been holed up in your room all day to organize _recipes?"_

"No! I mean yes? Sort of," Thatch hastily snatched the rest of the papers from him. "It's, ah, private?"

"Nice try," Izo said, snatching some of the papers right back. "I saw Jozu's name."

"Izo!" Thatch whined, hugging the rest of the papers to his chest.

Izo's dark eyes scanned the paper for several moments before he lifted his gaze and stared at him. "What is this?"

Flustered, Thatch held his hand out, relieved when Izo handed the paper back. "It's… well, it's research I did," he explained.

"Research."

"I mean, not really research I guess? But more like… observations?" Thatch tried. He sighed again, reaching up to fluff his pompadour and deflating even more when he remembered his hair was still too short.

"Do you have one of these for every Commander?" Izo questioned.

"Sorta," Thatch squirmed under Izo's incredulous gaze. "It's for the birthdays, okay? And well… ya know, mealtime. An extensive amount of work goes into feeding this crew! And the parties. It doesn't all happen by magic or anything…"

He set the entire stack back on his desk, trying not to stare forlornly at the disorganized pile.

"You never asked us about our favorite foods," Izo commented. "Just our dislikes. You really gathered all this information just from… what, watching us eat?"

Thatch gave a boyish grin in response. "Well, I mean, I made sure to figure out what everyone favored early on. And it's not about loading up everyone's favorites all the time - too much of one thing makes it less special, you know? But then, it's not _just_ for special occasions either. I do my best to make a balanced schedule so everyone's happy, and then I have to make sure to keep the birthdays in order. I mean, I have to go through everyone's birthday for the upcoming month parties to make sure there's something for every single one of our brothers and sisters being celebrated. Then I have the recipe requests from the crewmates who miss a dish from their home village-"

"I get it," Izo cut him off. He motioned to the desk. "You had them sorted?"

"By month," Thatch said. "And by Division…"

"I'll help you sort it again," Izo offered. "How often do you have to do this, anyway?"

"Oh, I usually do it at the beginning of the year, and I just edit whenever someone joins," Thatch said, absently rubbing the back of his neck. "I go over them right at the end of each month so I can prepare, or when a birthday is coming up. I mean, I don't do this for myself, obviously - rest assured, my party will still be amazing - but I like to make sure everything goes… perfectly," Thatch finished with a sigh.

"How far in advance have you been planning?" Izo questioned.

"Well… I was planning the big one for April, Oyaji and Jiru's on the sixth, Fossa's on the fifteenth, the big one for May…" Thatch looked dejected. "And then Luffy's on the fifth."

"Are you honestly still sulking about that?"

"Well Haruta wasn't letting me throw him a party because he wanted to be one of the regular crew members and not the kid, but he was our youngest brother!" Thatch whined. "And then I find out everyone had a party for him while I was gone, anyway!"

"You know we're still throwing Luffy a party," Izo reminded him, placing his hands on his hips. "We're just pretending it's for Children's Day. You should understand if you think birthdays are this special."

"I know, I know… this is Luffy's first birthday with his brothers and they should do something special, I _know,"_ Thatch sighed. "Sabo made it pretty clear how important this is to Ace last night." He fidgeted a little, then looked up at Izo. "Do you think Marco's right? Do you think Ace decided to stay?"

"I knew you should have come to breakfast, you great big oaf," Izo scolded. He grabbed a stack of papers and ushered Thatch out of his chair, sitting down and making Thatch go to the other side of the desk to help. "Curiel showed up with Oyaji's mark _very crudely drawn_ on half of his face."

"He already has it on his chin. Why would he add it to the rest of his face?" Thatch asked, blinking.

"He gave the kids paint. Didn't tell them how hard it is to wash off," Izo answered. "I guess Luffy drew Oyaji's mark on Ace, Sabo, and Haruta to give them an idea of how they'd look once they turned sixteen and got it for real. The three older boys got revenge by suggesting Luffy should draw on Curiel, and well… we have yet to find someone who can refuse Luffy's excited face. It's worth noting that the other half of Curiel's face has been painted in what I can only assume is a 'watermelon' style."

"No kidding…" Thatch trailed off, before his eyes widened. "Ace has a mark? Even if it's just a pretend mark? The same Ace who refused to wear it on his clothes a few weeks ago?"

"I guess whatever he and Marco spoke about really did change his mind." Izo shrugged. "He and Haruta seem to have made up, too."

"I really should have gone to breakfast," Thatch griped. He pulled a chair over from the wall so he could sit across from Izo, immediately slouching. Before they could organize a single paper, they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

" _Jeez,_ Luffy, are you trying to break the door down?!"

"But _Ace,_ Marco said to knock really hard so Thatchy would hear it…"

"I don't think he meant break the door! Try like this."

There was another knock as Thatch and Izo shared an amused grin. Thatch got up and headed to the door just in time to hear Sabo reminding Ace that adding more knocking probably hadn't been necessary.

All three boys jumped when Thatch opened the door. Ace was blushing, and while he didn't say anything about the extra knocking, it was obvious he was worried he'd bothered Thatch with it.

"Hi, Thatchy!" Luffy piped up, waving enthusiastically while bouncing on the heels of his feet. His hat bounced with him, hanging from the cord around his neck, and it was then that Thatch noticed the boys were all wearing shirts Izo had given them when they'd first boarded the Moby Dick.

Thatch made sure not to let his expression show his disappointment when he realized Ace's was on backwards again. "Hey Luffy, Ace, Sabo," he greeted, giving a cheery grin. "What brings you to my humble quarters this morning?"

Luffy stared at him blankly.

"He means why are we at his room," Sabo clarified.

"He could have just said that, too," Izo added, causing Sabo's grin to widen.

"Hi, Izo!" Luffy greeted as Thatch stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello," Izo answered. "Where's Haruta?"

"He went to his lessons with Vista," Ace answered. "We're not training today, though."

"It's convenient you're both here," Sabo commented. "We had a few questions for you."

"Yeah," Luffy hurried over to the desk to look at the papers, but Izo gracefully swept them out of his reach.

"Maybe Thatch has some food in here," Sabo suggested, sharing a glance with Ace.

"Meat?!" Luffy lost all interest in the papers and turned his hopeful gaze to Thatch, who in turn shot Sabo a look that clearly read ' _why?'._

With Luffy distracted and pawing at Thatch - a move that quickly escalated to _climbing_ \- Ace approached the desk.

"A while ago, you said I had no manners," Ace started, not quite meeting Izo's eyes. "I'm Luffy's big brother, and I'm a pirate for real now. Someday, I plan to meet Shanks and thank him for everything he did for Luffy, so I need to know how to greet someone properly, and show respect. Can you teach me?"

Izo stole a glance at Sabo.

"I've had enough of lessons on etiquette," Sabo informed him, shaking his head. "I told Ace he'd be better off asking someone else."

"I suppose that's a reasonable request," Izo agreed. He smiled when Ace finally looked up and met his eyes. "I'll teach you."

Ace's eyes lit up, the sudden smile catching Izo off guard. He couldn't remember the last time Ace had smiled like that - or if he'd ever directed that smile at someone who _wasn't_ one of his brothers.

"Thank you," Ace said, still blushing but not quite as awkwardly as he had been when he'd asked.

"You're welcome. Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah," Ace admitted. "It's about the shirts you were altering for us. I know we're not allowed to get actual tattoos until we turn sixteen, so this is an alternative you guys started using for Haruta, but is it okay if you put the mark on the back of my shirts from now on?"

"The back?" Izo repeated.

"Yeah," Luffy said around a mouthful of candy. He was draped over Thatch's shoulder, happily devouring a bag of treats Thatch had given him. "Ace likes having the mark on his back. So does Sabo! I still think it'd look cool if they put it on their face like Mister Watermelon did."

"Neither of us are getting a face tattoo, Luffy," Sabo answered. From the tone of his voice, it was clear he'd repeated that statement a _lot._

"I don't mind putting the mark on the back if that's where you're interested in getting your tattoo," Izo answered Ace, who smiled in response.

"Where's yours?" Luffy asked, pulling Thatch's shirt up without any other warning.

"Whoa!" Thatch flailed a little, catching the hem of his shirt and holding it so Luffy couldn't simply yank his shirt any higher. "It's on my side."

"Luffy, don't just yank someone's clothes like that," Ace scolded. "You should ask first." He turned to look at Sabo for confirmation. "Right?"

"No," Sabo answered, amused. "Luffy, you should ask if you can see it. If the answer is yes, Thatch will show you. You should never pull someone's shirt up like that."

"Oh," Luffy grinned sheepishly and let go of the fabric, then turned his smile on Thatch. "Can I see?"

Thatch exchanged a wary glance with Izo, then smiled, though it was a little strained. "Sure, why not."

"You don't have to show us if you don't want to," Ace said, having caught the glance. "You guys _can_ say no to Luffy."

"Easier said than done," Thatch joked. His smile warmed as he looked to Ace. "Thanks, though." He carefully pried Luffy off of him, depositing him in Ace's arms and chuckling when Luffy decided to stay there rather than stand on his own. The younger boy still had candy in his cheeks, and while Ace looked exasperated at Luffy's clinging, he also seemed _pleased._

Thatch grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted it up over his head in one swift motion, revealing a deep indigo mark on his left side - and a muscular build that happened to be littered with scars of all shapes and sizes. He turned so the mark was facing them, grinning and lifting his arm and flexing. "See?"

"Cool!" Luffy said brightly. "It's like Marco's, but darker…" He tilted his head to the side, ignoring the look Sabo shot him. It wasn't like he understood the meaning of tact, anyway. "How come you have so many scars? Were you in a lot of fights?"

"Luffy! That's rude to ask," Ace scolded.

"I don't mind," Thatch promised. "And while I _have_ been in a lot of fights, most of these came from before I became a pirate."

Luffy considered those words for a moment before he spoke again. "So people were hurting you?"

"You could say that," Thatch nodded, lowering his arm. "I was all alone as a kid, and I didn't care who I fought with. Some of these mean I won, some mean I lost - mostly they mean I wasn't being careful."

"Sorry," Sabo murmured.

"Ah, don't be," Thatch laughed it off, pulling his shirt back on. "It's not like they bother me or anything. It usually makes other people uncomfortable."

"Well, that's stupid," Luffy stated bluntly. "Why would your scars make someone else uncomfortable? They're yours." He paused, then flashed a grin, recalling the question Thatch had been asking since losing his pompadour. "Oh, and you're still pretty, Thatchy."

"..." Thatch stared down at him for a moment, then burst out laughing, doubling over. When he finally straightened, ignoring the bewildered glances from the three boys, he closed the distance between them and swept both Ace and Luffy into his arms in a bear hug.

"Hey!" Ace protested.

Luffy happily returned the hug as best as he could while technically trapped between Ace and Thatch, ignoring Ace's struggling.

"Sorry Ace, collateral damage," Thatch joked. "I had to hug Luffy, but you were already hugging him, so now you both get hugged."

"You could have asked!"

"There was no time to ask," Thatch sighed dramatically. "Sorry, you'll just have to bear with it."

"Izo, do something!" Ace yelped. No matter how much he kicked and squirmed, Thatch's vice-like grip wouldn't loosen.

"Like I'm going to go over there and risk getting caught up in that," Izo huffed. "You'll just have to put up with it. You _are_ our brother now."

"Marco didn't say anything about having to be hugged!"

Sabo's laughter joined Luffy's giggles, but Thatch finally took pity on Ace and set both boys down again, reaching up to smooth his pompadour back. He faltered with a scowl before putting his hands on his hips. "Anyway! What did you come here to ask?"

"I don't remember," Luffy giggled.

Ace reached for Luffy's hat, plopping it atop his head with a sigh and trying to hide how red his face was. "Curiel said we're getting to the next island the day after tomorrow."

"He also said there was a good chance everyone would be hungover again since apparently Thatch's birthday gets almost as wild as Whitebeard and Jiru's," Sabo added.

"We wanted to try and get crocodile meat for Luffy," Ace continued. "Marco said there probably weren't any crocodiles for us to hunt, so we'd have to get it from a vendor if it was in stock. Since the Fourth Division is in charge of getting provisions, we were told to ask you."

"I'll see what I can do," Thatch promised.

"Hey Izo?" Luffy asked, turning a curious gaze on him.

"Yes, Luffy?" Izo had a feeling he knew what Luffy was going to ask, but he waited for the answer anyway.

"Can we see your tattoo, too?"

"Tattoo too," Sabo echoed, snickering. "That sounds funny."

Ace shot him a weird look, then shared a confused shrug with Luffy.

"Sorry, I thought it was funny." Sabo rubbed the back of his neck, coughing.

"Right… anyway…" Ace trailed, looking to Izo expectantly.

"Later," Izo promised.

"Kay," Luffy chirped. "Whatcha doing? Is it fun?"

"I'd hardly call it fun, but it's not the worst way to spend an afternoon," Izo quipped. "It's not something you'd be interested in, though."

"Oh, okay," Luffy said with a shrug. "Hey Thatchy, do you have more candy in here?"

"Nah, but we can swing by the kitchen later and I'll make you a treat," Thatch promised.

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, turning to Ace. "Ne, Ace, let's go try to catch some fish! Namur said he'd keep us company."

"Sure," Ace agreed, knowing full well that Namur was only coming along for security in case Luffy tried to reel in something far too large. "Bet I catch the biggest fish."

"Nuh-uh," Luffy shook his head, nearly dislodging his hat. "I bet I'll catch a sea king!"

"Idiot, you can't reel in a sea king," Ace scolded playfully. "It doesn't count if Namur _helps_ you."

"Aw, why not?!" Luffy demanded, pouting.

"Because then _you_ didn't catch it," Ace retorted as they headed from the room. Sabo hung back for a moment to give a cheerful wave and a smile before hurrying after his brothers.

Thatch and Izo waited until the echos of their laughter and bickering slowly faded away before Thatch chuckled. "It's never dull with them 's for sure."

"Mm. Now sit down and help me with this, or I'm not helping _you,_ " Izo ordered.

Thatch shot him a wounded look that quickly melted into a good-natured grin, before plopping down in his chair and holding a hand out for the large stack of papers Izo still held.

* * *

...

* * *

"I heard you were over here babysitting. Didn't know if I believed it."

Namur opened one eye, frowning at the looming figure that blocked the sunlight from his face. He'd been moments away from a peaceful nap - albeit one he could wake up from at a moment's notice in case one of the boys cried out in alarm. "Did you come over here to tease me, Jozu? You could use your power and reflect some sunlight on me instead of blocking it."

Jozu snorted, moving around him so he was no longer casting a shade over the fishman, then sat. "Working on your tan? You look a little pale to me."

"Har har," Namur remarked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not babysitting. I was gonna nap unless I heard anything alarming. The boys wanted to go fishing."

Jozu glanced to the trio in question. Sabo and Ace sat on either side of Luffy, the three of them holding onto fishing rods and making all sorts of challenges. Luffy was apparently planning to catch a sea king bigger than the Moby Dick, all by himself.

"You that bored in Paradise?" Jozu asked.

"Eh…" Namur shrugged. "It's not that."

Jozu shot him a curious look, and it wasn't like Namur could blame him for being confused. It wasn't like Namur had ever shown a particular fondness for children; quite the opposite, in fact. Being a Fishman, most human children they encountered were afraid of him. Even most adults thought the natural state of his face was intimidating or that he was always in a bad mood and steered clear of him at first. Though nothing about the trio had been typical from the start, Luffy's rambunctious nature and intrusive questions had clearly been a source of annoyance for Namur.

It wasn't like the pestering had stopped, either. Luffy still had plenty of questions, and once he got started it was difficult to get him to stop. Thatch had eventually supplied him with a stash of treats, as food was the easiest way to quiet Luffy down, but then Luffy had viewed him as a source of snacks, and well… sometimes Namur ate them first, which meant there was nothing left to distract Luffy when he inevitably tracked Namur down.

"I like them," Namur finally said, answering the silent question in Jozu's expression.

"All three of them?" Jozu asked. "I thought you put up with Luffy because you liked talking to Sabo."

"At first, yeah," Namur agreed.

"Is it easier now that they've decided to stay?"

Namur shrugged. "It helps, but that's not what changed my mind." Rather than wait for Jozu to question him - because he knew his brother _would_ \- he continued. "Luffy noticed I was upset."

Jozu went still next to him.

"More than that, he noticed when I started feeling better," Namur recalled, grinning toothily. "He said he was happy I didn't seem sad anymore."

Namur wasn't surprised to see the thoughtful look on Jozu's face. He hadn't opened up to anyone about his feelings. There had still been a sense of surrealism and shock - like it hadn't quite had time to sink in - when the Marco had returned with Izo, Thatch, and the trio. He'd acted as normal as possible, saving his melancholy moments for the solitude of his room. His family had known he was upset, but not the extent or when he had started to truly feel better. It was likely only Marco and Whitebeard had noticed just how much Namur had needed to sink those marine patrol ships as a form of venting, but since it hadn't gone out of the ordinary - since he hadn't purposefully gone for casualties - none of his brothers had commented on his enthusiasm.

It still left a bitter taste in his mouth to think of the Sun Pirates and how Jinbe had to be feeling about Fisher Tiger's passing, but the support of his family had helped quell his anger about the injustice of it all. His family were primarily human and they accepted him unconditionally - the stark reminder of where his kind stood in the world had only strengthened his appreciation for his home aboard the Moby Dick.

"He doesn't seem like the most perceptive kid, but there's something about him that just… I dunno. I don't think we have a choice. We're gonna like him," Namur continued.

Jozu grinned at those words, watching Luffy abruptly pitch over the side from the weight of his catch while Ace and Sabo threw their poles onto the deck to grab onto him. "Shouldn't you swoop in and rescue them?"

"Nah," Namur reclined again, closing his eyes. "Only if I hear a splash. I'm sure they can handle it."

Jozu rolled his eyes and missed the exact moment Luffy went over the side.

"Namur, help!" Ace's frantic voice had Namur sitting back up. It was unusual for them to _ask_ for help, and it was pretty much unheard of for _Ace_ to do it.

He was launching himself at the rails before he'd fully registered the scene, managing to catch all three boys in his long arms and secure them to his chest. Luffy was still struggling to hold onto his fishing pole, but his struggles stopped when Jozu joined the fray and grabbed the line in one fist, effectively taking all of the weight off the trio.

"Oh," Luffy said, grinning up at them. "Can you pull my fish up, Sparkles?"

"Not if you keep using that nickname," Jozu griped. "Did Bay tell you to call me that?"

"He means _thank you,"_ Ace corrected, flustered.

"Yeah, thanks," Sabo added, grinning sheepishly. "I thought I hooked my legs so we wouldn't go over this time, but I slipped."

"There _has_ to be a less dangerous way to do this," Namur muttered, stepping back a few paces just to be on the safe side before setting the boys down. Jozu got to work on pulling the fish - which was _almost_ large enough to qualify as a sea king - in with barely any effort.

"Ace, look!" Luffy chirped. "I caught a _huge_ fish!"

"I think at this point, Jozu caught it," Ace sighed. Then he flashed a smile, ruffling Luffy's hair. "But it _is_ a pretty big fish."

Luffy absolutely soaked up the praise, eyes practically shining as he started to jump up and down, cheering about how much stronger he was getting. Ace, Sabo, and to his embarrassment, Namur, all watched with exasperated fondness.

Jozu hauled the fish over the rails and dropped it nearby - punching it so it stopped flopping around on the deck - and shook his head with a wry grin. From the proud, endearing grins on Ace and Sabo's faces and the unbridled _joy_ that Luffy exuded over something as simple as catching a fish, he was in complete agreement with Namur. Not just with Luffy, either. None of the Whitebeard Pirates had a choice in the matter.

They were going to like those kids.

* * *

...

* * *

Koala wished she could be a little more spiteful, or perhaps cruel enough to find _some_ joy in their reactions, but the only emotions she felt from their gasps and whispers were sorrow and _pity._

It didn't make any sense to her, and she doubted it ever would. She could understand their fear, and she could even understand their desire to sweep terrible events under the rug so they could pretend it hadn't happened. After all, the latter was a coping mechanism most of the slaves had used just to survive, herself included.

She still couldn't fathom how anyone could look her in the eyes with even the slightest idea of what she'd been put through, and tell her it was okay to pretend it had never happened. Pretend it could never happen to any of them as long as they kept their heads low and didn't anger the higher powers.

How could they live their lives that way, when it basically meant they were _already_ slaves? Couldn't they understand it was the _world_ that needed to change?

It was still a little chilly despite the island's naturally warm climate, but she paid it no mind. Her shirt was still modest, and only half of the mark on her back was showing, but for all of the stares and panic, she may as well have been stark naked and shouting her disdain from a megaphone.

Koala tilted her head back to look up at the sky. The sun was shining down on her, and she couldn't help but smile back and wonder if Fisher Tiger and the others were looking at the same sun.

She hoped so.

* * *

...

* * *

It was a quiet day.

Not only was the village itself relatively uneventful and calm, with no festivities or events, but for a young girl living on her own, the house was eerily silent.

It was funny how things could change so drastically in such a short time. It felt like only hours since the last time she'd responded to the loud wailing of a hungry baby. Every once in awhile, she thought she heard his crying and stood, only to snap out of it and realize the house was empty.

It had been empty since the family had moved a week ago, leaving her with their apologies and enough food to last out the month.

Lami closed her eyes, resting her head on her arms and ignoring how uncomfortable the small dining room table was. She didn't know what to do with her free time. Finding another family in need of help around the house hadn't proved easy, and she knew she couldn't sit around forever.

"It would help if I could remember a useful skill," she sighed to no one in particular. "Like baking, or farming, or…" she trailed off, squeezing her eyes shut. There were times she'd started to notice more often if she stopped thinking, she'd hear faint voices talking to her.

If they weren't memories, locked away inside her mind, then she was crazy.

Unfortunately, other than her name and a fear of small, enclosed spaces, she had no clues about who she was before she'd woken up at the facility. Any aspects of her personality or skills acquired after that point weren't really _hers._ At least, it didn't feel that way.

She didn't want to admit that it was scary not knowing if she'd completely changed from the person she'd been before, or if she might change once she _remembered._ If she remembered at all.

With a frustrated sigh, she pushed herself up and looked around. The house was barren - the family having taken everything they could carry - and lonely. It wasn't like Lami couldn't sympathize, either. Her employer's brother had been murdered recently, and it sounded like he had no choice but to move back to the rest of his family to take over the business. She hadn't asked for details. They'd been kind enough to leave her with a roof over her head and the food would hopefully last until she found more work, and they hadn't pried when she'd first shown up. She had no right to pry into anyone else's life when she never had answers for anyone else.

The house was too quiet. Too still. Something told her she was used to noise and a busy schedule, and even if she had no work to do, she couldn't get that environment all alone. She decided to go on a walk, look around to see if any shops seemed like they could use the help, or even just sit and think in a place where she could hear other people living their lives.

* * *

...

* * *

"I'm starting to wonder if the Whitebeard Pirates do anything _but_ party," Sabo joked, casting a glance over his shoulder.

Of all the commanders who had come ashore, Marco was the only one showing no visible signs of a hangover. Vista was wearing sunglasses again, a perpetual grin in place, and no matter how many times Bay told him he looked 'downright terrifying', he refused to remove either.

Thatch wasn't even present - the trio had watched in varying degrees of fascination and horror as he'd been goaded into more and more drinks until he hadn't been able to form coherent words the night before. Haruta had promised them the same thing had happened on Thatch's previous birthday while Izo had commented on how Thatch had always been an idiot. Still, despite griping about it, Izo had stayed behind to nurse the very hungover Thatch back to health. Apparently, that was Izo's birthday present for him.

"We're gonna go look around," Ace stated, looking to Marco. While he wasn't asking permission, he was giving the indication that he was waiting for approval, and Marco appreciated that.

"Try to stay out of trouble," Marco answered. "You should each have enough money to last all day, but if you _do_ run out or you need anything, it shouldn't be hard to find one of us."

"I'm gonna buy meat," Luffy declared, looking at the small pouch of money he'd been entrusted with. All three of the boys had gotten a share, as they were 'officially' Whitebeard Pirates now, although Luffy had promised to pay it back someday with his own treasure. Whitebeard had simply laughed it off and accepted those terms.

"We'll keep an eye on him," Ace added for the benefit of the crewmates who clearly didn't want to let Luffy out of their sight.

"Ne, Ace, let's go get the meat right now!" Luffy decided, tugging on Ace's arm. "I can already smell it!"

Ace sighed, grinning down at Luffy and allowing himself to be tugged along. "Okay, okay. We'll get some food before we go explore."

'Yay!" Luffy cheered, jumping into the air and nearly toppling them both over. Sabo straightened them and gave each a gentle nudge to the back, waving to the other pirates before following after his brothers.

"So, what are we doing after we get food?" Sabo asked, looking to Ace for clarification. The island they'd docked at didn't _seem_ any different from the places they'd visited in East Blue, but then, they'd already been told stories of Winter Islands and places where plants grew upside-down. They'd decided to be prepared for anything, although what exactly that entailed, none of them were sure.

"Ace needs a hat," Luffy chirped.

Sabo grinned, adjusting his own hat at Luffy's declaration. Izo had finished it shortly before Thatch's party, and while it lacked the goggles he'd been so fond of back in East Blue, it was almost identical to the hat he'd favored and lost.

"I don't need a hat, Luffy," Ace sighed. "But we could look for goggles."

"I doubt they'll have the kind I like," Sabo said with a slight frown. "I might try asking Fossa to help me."

"We should go explore the forest," Luffy decided, though he was still beelining straight for the nearest food stand.

"That meat looks weird," Sabo whispered to Ace. The skewers on display _smelled_ like meat, but the meat itself seemed to be perfectly rounded, while the vegetables were all prickly and cubed.

"Marco only told us not to eat weird mushrooms," Ace reminded him. "So… I guess we'll just have to try it."

Luffy didn't even hesitate, holding up his hand for food. The merchant seemed wary at first, but when he noticed Sabo and Ace coming over, he assumed they would be paying for their little brother and began handing Luffy his desired food. The first kebab disappeared, stick and all, inside Luffy's mouth. A moment later his eyes had widened, practically sparkling as he started shoving them in one after the other, attempting to explain how delicious it was despite the fact that an outsider would never be able to translate him.

Ace decided to eat it without further examination, eyes widening as well when he realized the delicious taste complementing the meat had literally burst from the vegetables. Sabo took a little more time examining his and checking the prices before he got started, but he too succumbed to the strangely succulent vegetables and started wolfing them down at the same rate as his brothers.

"We gotta get some of these for Thatchy!" Luffy exclaimed around another mouthful of kebabs. "What are these mystery vegetables?!"

"They're called Prickle Pops, kiddo," the merchant explained. "They grow on the riverbank and absorb sea salt-"

"So they're a mystery!" Luffy decided, beaming. "Ace, Sabo, let's bring a bunch back!"

"Is it safe for anyone to go pick them?" Sabo asked, figuring Luffy wouldn't consider such a precaution.

"Oh, sure," the kindly older man laughed, amused by Luffy's conclusion. "There's a bit of a trick with skewering them so they don't pop. Make sure to stab through the center, and don't try to cut them."

"What happens if you cut them?" Ace asked.

"Well, they pop," the merchant explained. "But the core is hollow, so most folks stab 'em through and roast them on a grill."

"I wonder if Thatch has ever cooked with these," Sabo commented thoughtfully.

"Thatch? Fourth Division Commander for the Whitebeard Pirates?" the man smiled wide. "He stocks up from time to time. I saw the Moby Dick anchoring this morning, wondered if he'd be stopping by."

"Yesterday was his birthday," Sabo explained. "He's really hungover."

"We'll bring some back for him since he can't leave the ship," Ace decided.

"Oh? You kids are on the Moby Dick, eh?"

"Yeah," Luffy said, shoving another handful of kebabs in his mouth. Sabo signalled that they were done ordering, reaching into his pocket to pull out some money.

"We're joining the Whitebeard Pirates," Ace stated boldly, as if challenging judgment.

"Good for you - I tell ya, they don't make pirates like they used to. Old Whitebeard is a good man. Here, a free round on me," the merchant smiled, offering extra kebabs even though Sabo had just finished paying for everything they'd eaten.

"Thanks, Ossan!" Luffy cried in excitement. He just _barely_ held back from scooping the entire plate into his mouth, waiting for Ace and Sabo to have some.

"You can eat the rest," Ace informed him once he and Sabo had each grabbed two.

"So, why is the meat round?" Sabo questioned, examining his kebab to get a better look at the ingredients. "Are the animals here shaped differently?"

"Oh, nope. Purely aesthetic," the merchant laughed.

Luffy paused mid-bite, pulling back to look at his half-eaten kebab. "Is as-thetic still meat?"

Sabo burst out laughing as he realized both Ace and Luffy were now giving their food dubious looks. He struggled not to snort when they turned their frowns on him. "Aesthetic means how it looks," Sabo explained, trying to keep it simple. "He means he shaped the meat that way so it would look more interesting or appealing with the square prickle pops."

"Oh," Luffy shrugged and resumed eating.

Ace studied Sabo for several moments before he finished his food.

"Let's go look around town before we head to get those prickle pops," Sabo suggested, hopping down from the stool he'd been sitting on.

"Yeah!" Luffy hopped down as well, but Ace stopped him before he got far, wiping his face with a napkin and turning to the merchant.

"Thank you for the meal," Ace said politely, bowing. He shot a pointed look at Luffy, who jumped and straightened obediently.

"Thanks for the food!" he echoed, bowing to match Ace.

Sabo grinned, simply nodding his thanks informally. He still wasn't sure what had sparked Ace's interest in manners, but it wasn't like he had anything _against_ it. If Ace wanted to work on being polite and teach Luffy to do the same, Sabo would wholeheartedly support it, so long as neither one tried to make _him_ do it.

"You kids come back any time," the merchant responded cheerfully.

"Ace, can we-"

"No, not right _now,"_ Ace laughed, tugging Luffy along with them as they turned to leave.

They were so caught up in teasing Luffy as he flailed and started asking about whether not 'as-thetics' made food tastier that they didn't notice the young man standing at a nearby booth quickly ducking inside the nearest building, eyes fixed on the trio.

* * *

…

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Izo said, placing his hands on his hips and looking at the trio in front of him. They were covered in scrapes and bruises - or at least the two who _weren't_ made of rubber were - and their clothes were a torn mess. "You saw the sights, went vegetable-picking, got into a fight with a giant beast of some sort, and came right back to the ship without taking any other detours?"

"That sounds about right," Sabo answered, nodding.

Izo didn't know if he should be impressed or insulted that Sabo could look him in the eye and lie so blatantly. He decided to be impressed. It was a far cry from Ace's nervous guilt and Luffy's complete inability to act.

"You know, Vista told me a trio of kids were almost caught dining and dashing from one of the local restaurants," Izo stated. As expected, Ace quickly looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

Sabo kept smiling. "Wasn't us."

Izo looked to Ace, who continued to refuse eye contact. He looked to Luffy next, and when the youngest of the three realized Izo was looking at him, he beamed.

"It was us!"

"Luffy!" Ace hissed, grabbing him and covering his mouth. The younger boy flailed.

"Luffy must be mistaken," Sabo said, and his tone was so sincere, Izo _almost_ bought it. "It wasn't us."

"Sabo, I'm going to commend you on your acting, but I'm still not buying it," Izo said. "However…"

Ace cringed, bracing himself for a scolding.

It never came.

"We _are_ pirates, and a little dine-and-dash is the least of my worries when it comes to you three. Go get cleaned up - I'll take the bags to the kitchen and see to it Thatch knows you brought him a present. We also have crocodile meat, so perhaps he'll make a dish with both."

"Thanks, Izo!" Sabo responded brightly.

Luffy wiggled free of Ace's grasp - which had loosened considerably once Ace realized Izo wasn't upset with them for something that had been _his_ idea - and dashed in the direction of Whitebeard's chair.

"Well, _you two_ go get cleaned up," Izo relented since Luffy wasn't in any danger of infections with his lack of injuries. "Marco brought more clothes back with him, but you aren't getting the shirts until Oyaji's mark is on them."

"Kay," Sabo agreed with a shrug. "C'mon Ace, Luffy'll be fine on his own."

Ace cast a glance in Luffy's direction, then nodded. He was doing his best to trust the entire crew, and that meant letting Luffy run off on his own from time to time.

As they left, Izo shook his head, leaning down to gather the overflowing sacks they'd brought back. He wasn't particularly fond of prickle pops, but he'd listened to a hungover Thatch groaning about making sure someone stocked up on them while they were docked for the better part of three hours that morning. He couldn't help but smile fondly as he recalled the way each boy had held up a sack with a proud smile. Luffy's had been the biggest, as it always was, and Ace's had been shy and hopeful.

Izo thought back to Sabo's smile, which was so deceptively angelic, and couldn't help but shudder. "It's a good thing he's not a sociopath, or he'd be terrifying," he muttered under his breath, hauling all three bags up and heading for the galley. He cast one glance over his shoulder to see Luffy sitting on Whitebeard's knee, waving his arms excitedly as he spoke. He couldn't help but think that finally, everything was falling into place and nothing would go wrong.

* * *

...

* * *

"Are you positive?"

"Yes, sir. They definitely wore Whitebeard's mark."

"Can you tell me anything else about them?"

"I didn't get a very good look, but there appeared to be four children among the Whitebeard Pirates. The youngest could have been anywhere between five and nine, and the oldest seemed to be in his young teens. Do you want me to try and follow them?"

"No. Has there been any word from the other patrols?"

"Not since we lost the last two."

"Stay near, but don't get too close. Until we know what they're after, we don't want to engage them. Just observe."

"Yes sir, Sengoku-san!"

Sengoku laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands and staring straight ahead as the telltale sound of the den den mushi hanging up echoed in his office. It hadn't been all that long since Garp had told him of the reason he'd practically abandoned his post and returned to East Blue, and with the three boys still missing but apparently safe, it was _entirely too plausible_ that those very same boys had wound up on the Moby Dick. It wouldn't have been the first time Whitebeard had taken mere children under his massive wing, and if rumors of Marco the Phoenix being spotted in East Blue were actually _true…_ then the timeline matched perfectly.

Still, he wouldn't say a word to Garp until he had some kind of confirmation. The last thing he needed was for the idiot to go running off instigating a conflict between the Marines and the Whitebeard Pirates over a _chance_ that his grandsons had joined them.

* * *

...

* * *

"Hey, Ossan?"

Whitebeard looked down, a smile gracing his lips as he saw Luffy looking back up at him. The rubber boy was sitting cross-legged on Whitebeard's knee, hands neatly grasping each opposite ankle, and the angle he sat at had his hat hanging carelessly at his back.

"What is it, Luffy?" Whitebeard responded. He never knew what he was getting when Luffy initiated a conversation. Sometimes it was meaningless chatter, other times it was a story he was eager to share.

There were times, however, when Luffy would randomly bring up a subject and offer an insight many would think him incapable of, and those were Whitebeard's personal favorite moments.

"I'm glad you want Ace to stay," Luffy stated.

"Oh?" Whitebeard raised an eyebrow, lifting his giant sake cup over Luffy's head to take a drink. He was careful not to splash any on the younger boy. "I want all three of you to stay."

"Yeah," Luffy agreed. "But me and Sabo don't need it as much as Ace does," he explained.

Whitebeard set the sake down, looking to Luffy in silence at that statement.

"I think Ace is always worried no one wants him," Luffy continued. "Which is stupid. Who wouldn't want Ace? But he asked me if I wanted him to live once. Of course I want Ace to live!"

Luffy huffed, reaching up to pull his hat over his head and throw himself back so he was lying on his back, staring up at the sky. "Sometimes I think Ace is forgetful so I have to repeat myself a lot, but I don't mind. It makes him happy to know he's wanted."

"You're a good brother, Luffy," Whitebeard chuckled affectionately. It was all too easy to picture Ace needing those words of affirmation and not knowing how to ask for them - and then Luffy would simply provide them with his unique insightfulness.

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled. "Thanks, Ossan! I think you're a pretty good dad, but I dunno what dads are like. Sabo's dad was awful, and Ace hates his dad, but I never had a dad, so I'm still figuring it out."

"Ace hates his father, huh?" Whitebeard asked.

"Well, yeah, but I dunno why," Luffy shrugged. "I think it would be cool to have the Pirate King as a father."

Whitebeard paused, and the stillness seemed to register to Luffy, who blinked and sat up, twisting to look at Whitebeard.

"It's a secret though, so forget I said anything, okay?" Luffy asked.

"Sure," Whitebeard agreed, shrugging his massive shoulders.

When Luffy plopped back down - apparently satisfied - to wait for Ace and Sabo to finish cleaning up and come find him, Whitebeard leaned back with a thoughtful look on his face.

He wouldn't say anything - Luffy hadn't meant to let it slip, and there was no need to expose such a trivial detail without Ace's permission - but he supposed he finally had the most crucial piece of the puzzle that was the young and freckled pirate.

 _Roger's kid, hm?_ He couldn't help but think that there were few similarities between Ace and his old rival. If anything, it was Luffy's tenacious behavior and bold claims that served as a more powerful reminder.

When the day came - and he was sure it would - that Ace told him about his father or it was revealed with Ace's knowledge, Whitebeard planned to let him know how little something like that truly mattered. Family was not blood, and family was not obligation. Family was not a way to inherit sins or condemnation.

Family was who you chose to love, and the Whitebeard Pirates were just that - a _true_ family.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Kekekeke. Thank you everyone for reading! You're all absolutely wonderful and knowing my readers are loving reading it as much as I love writing it makes me that much happier to keep going!**

 **~Mithril**


	20. Children's Day

**A/N: Please read!**

 **I'm so sorry this is so late. I've been sick for the last like, 4 weeks. I've also been struggling with my depression a lot recently which makes it hard to focus on anything. I'm so sorry I haven't replied to all my wonderful reviews (holy siofpasdif! We're almost up to 600?!) but I didn't want to delay the chapter by doing that. I'll try to go back and answer any questions anyone had. Thank you guys SO much! You really have no idea how much your feedback means to me.**

 **I'm going to try to keep with the regular updates, but I've also been paired with my artist for the OPBB challenge and I'm excited to be working on that story. It's my first actual romance genre story since the shipping in Bonds is only implied/offscreen.**

 **Two quick things about this chapter:**

 **This is mostly a timeskip chapter. I know everyone wanted to see Luffy's birthday so I did my best to include it, but as much as I'd like to keep writing every party and birthday, the plot must go on. This is a setup chapter as the plot is picking up pretty rapidly (I think) after this. For reference, the previous chapter was the end of March, and this chapter will span through the beginning of May.**

 **Oda has confirmed my headcanon about when Koala joined the Revolutionaries! Hurray! That may or may not be pertinent to this story ;3**

 **Huge thanks to Aynslesa for beta'ing and putting up with me.**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, my adorable imouto.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 20: Children's Day_

* * *

"Do I even want to know what you three are doing?"

Ace cast a glance over his shoulder at Rakuyo, then casually pointed up. "Waiting to see if he's gonna come down on his own or if I have to go get him."

"We could always ask Marco to get him down again," Sabo mused.

"Marco went ashore with Oyaji," Haruta reminded him. "I mean, I could go up there…"

Rakuyo frowned at their conversation, realizing even as he tilted his head to look up that a certain bouncy young boy was _not_ with them. Sure enough, as soon as he'd tilted his head far enough back, he could see the boy with the straw hat tangled in the ropes by the sails, flailing a little and trying to free himself.

"How long has he been up there?" Rakuyo sighed, already rolling up his sleeves.

"About a half hour," Ace admitted. "We told him not to rocket himself."

"How does he even _get_ up there when he uses that infernal rocket?" Rakuyo complained.

"He bounces," Sabo answered in a tone that indicated he thought the answer was obvious.

"I'm surprised you brats let him stay up there as long as ya did," Rakuyo sighed.

"Well we said he had to ask for help and he wouldn't," Ace said, looking indignant. "I would have gotten him if he'd asked."

"I don't need any help!" came Luffy's faint cry. "I'm strong!"

Rakuyo rolled his eyes, immediately setting to work on climbing. It only took him a few minutes to untangle Luffy - who nearly gave him a heart attack by simply jumping once he was free - and the boys took off before he even finished climbing down.

"I'm getting too old for this," he complained once he reached the bottom, dropping back down to the deck.

"Did you really just complain about being old?" An elbow rammed into his side in what was likely supposed to be a playful manner, but as he stumbled and groaned, Rakuyo couldn't help thinking he'd offended Bay somehow.

"Shouldn't you be off somewhere, picking on Vista?" Rakuyo griped.

"He's no fun right now," Bay said with a shrug. "Did the boys just run off?"

"Yeah," Rakuyo sighed. "Those boys have been nothing but a rowdy mess ever since Ace decided to stay."

"It's only been like a month," Bay reminded him. "It's good they're still rowdy."

"Whatcha got there?" Rakuyo motioned to her hand and she grinned in response, holding the object up for him to see clearly. He couldn't help but grin back when he recognized the small brace. It was orange, unlike the the darker one Ace already wore, and made of a much nicer material. "Nice addition."

"You think?" Bay took it back, chuckling and running her finger over the deep red symbol decorating the back of the brace. "Oyaji laughed when he saw it. He's smitten with those kids, you know."

"Trust me, I do," Rakuyo said, shaking his head. "He gets this grin on his face like he's becoming a dad for the first time and those little monsters get away with anything."

"Monsters, hm?" Bay asked with a smirk. "Were you a victim of one of their latest pranks?"

"No," Rakuyo lied, huffing. "It's not fair, you know. They could burn the entire ship down and that crafty little Sabo will smile and say 'it was an accident,' and the rest is history."

Bay's expression darkened, the smile sliding from her lips. "Perhaps in any situation other than burning the ship down," she corrected. "Seeing as how Sabo is still suffering post traumatic stress disorder from nearly being killed in an explosion."

Rakuyo's expression sobered as well, a heavy sigh escaping. "Vista said something about Sabo wandering around at night again."

"He's having more nightmares," Bay informed him, shaking her head. "Trying not to alert his brothers and all that, but Ace mentioned it to me too. I guess he can't hide it forever. I gave him something to help him sleep through the night, but I don't know if it's working or not. I figured I'd look for an opening to ask when I gave Ace his new brace."

"Any news on whether or not they're going to start sleeping in the division quarters and not your room?"

Bay snorted. "Oh please. I've never used that room and I don't plan to. It's not like I'm sticking around as Second Division Commander forever, you know."

"Still have your heart set on commanding your own vessel, eh?" Rakuyo teased.

"Damn straight I do." Bay smirked, tilting her head back. "But for now, someone has to whip the new nurses into shape."

"I thought we'd have recruited more than three by now," Rakuyo muttered. "Thatch is scaring them away, isn't he?"

"Stop blaming everything on poor Thatch. At least until his hair is long enough to put in a pompadour again. It's too easy to crush him right now."

Rakuyo snorted. "It _is_ a little too easy, isn't it?"

Bay shrugged. "Anyway, Ace asked if they could keep using that room a while longer. Then they had Luffy ask Oyaji. Long story short, Fossa's remodeling the inside. He's been at it since early this morning."

"Fossa spoils those damn kids way too much," Rakuyo huffed.

"I don't recall Fossa letting Haruta drink _rum,"_ Bay reminded him in a sickly sweet tone that sent shivers down his spine.

"Once. _Once,"_ Rakuyo complained. "And you already punished me for that. The boy's almost a man, and we're pirates!"

"And when he _is_ a man, he's free to drink as much rum as he can hold before he tosses his cookies, but until then I will enforce Oyaji's rules," Bay quipped. "So help me, Rakuyo, if I catch you letting the trio have any alcohol…"

"I would never!" Rakuyo shook his head vehemently, then held both hands up for good measure. "Have a little faith, lass!"

"Calling me 'lass', are ya?" Bay joked, punching his arm. "Okay, I'll trust you not to make anymore stupid choices. For now. I should go track them down before they wander too far and make sure this brace fits."

"Have fun with that," Rakuyo muttered, nursing his sore arm. "I'm gonna go patrol a little. Stupid marines are getting bold again."

"Mm. Sounds like fun," Bay said, casting a glance over her shoulder. "If it looks like we have to sink them, count me in. I could use a little bit of venting."

Rakuyo nodded to her. "You been doing alright? No one's giving ya trouble, are they, lass?"

"Aw, don't worry about little old me," Bay teased him, leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Ya big softie."

Rakuyo snorted, grinning after as she sauntered off while calling out a playful jeer at Kingdew, who had apparently been lurking near the mast to keep an eye on the boys.

It was another dull day, of course - although a dull day in Paradise for the Whitebeard Pirates was clearly still exciting for the trio. Even Haruta, who had tried acting like he was too cool for Paradise, seemed to be enjoying things more than usual now that he had three little brothers to look after.

Bay couldn't help but smile at that. As tough as Haruta had tried acting, she knew he was hard on himself, and that a part of him had felt lonely surrounded by so many stronger siblings. Now he was paying more attention to his lessons, learning without simply acting on a stubborn determination not to be left behind - he was getting stronger for _their_ sakes as well as his own.

There were still instances where Haruta tended to show off and drop his guard, but Bay was sure he'd grow out of that eventually. He'd have to, once they made their way back to the New World.

It didn't take her long to find the boys. Generally speaking if anyone needed to locate them, they only had to follow the sound of Luffy's giggles or any obvious signs of chaos. She'd followed a trail of blue paint and handprints, which had tapered off near Thatch's room. Uncaring if she walked in on Thatch in a compromising position - again - she silently eased the door open, stepping inside and shutting it behind her when she realized the boys were distracted and whispering amongst themselves.

"So, what game is this?" Bay asked, causing all four to jump.

Luffy flailed, yelping and twisting around to look at her. "Oh! Hi Boy!"

"Bay," she corrected him. "So. Dare I ask about the paint?"

"It's a game," Sabo told her. "We're winning."

"A game," she echoed.

"Don't tell," Haruta said quickly, snickering. "We challenged Thatch to a game. Whoever can get the most blue handprints on Blenheim before he notices wins."

Bay's eyebrow shot up. "He's never going to let Thatch put a single-"

Before she could finish her statement, they all heard the loud cursing of an angry Blenheim and the yelping of a fleeing Thatch coming from somewhere on the deck.

"Shishishi!" Luffy giggled, covering his mouth with his hands and getting blue paint on himself. "We win!"

"Luffy, you got it all over your face," Ace sighed, wiping his hands off on his clothes and moving to rub the paint from Luffy's face with his own shirt.

"You'll be fine, just don't eat it," Bay chuckled. "Anyway, I came to see you, Ace."

"Me?" Ace asked, looking at her while wiping Luffy's face. Luffy was flailing again, looking torn between letting Ace finish and eating the parts of the shirt that were getting in his mouth.

"Yep. Guess what I have for you?" Bay asked, holding the small object out for him to see.

Ace's eyes lit up, and he immediately held out his hand for it, only to blink as she shook her head and knelt. Luffy ducked out of his grasp and hurried to Sabo, wrapping his rubbery arms around Sabo's torso while they watched.

"I'm gonna make sure it fits properly before I let you kids go running off," she told Ace. "Don't move."

"I still have paint on my-"

"I'm not worried about a little paint," Bay said, removing his old brace and setting to work on putting the new one in place. Ace couldn't help but blush as she adjusted his arm a few times and asked him about the discomfort, answering as honestly and quickly as he could.

Luffy nudged Sabo, giggling. "His face is all red again," he said in what was probably intended to be a whisper but was loud enough for all of them to hear. "Just like with Makino."

"Luffy! Shut up!" Ace snapped, cheeks darkening from their teasing.

"Wow, he's _really_ red," Haruta agreed. "Does he do this a lot?"

"Only when pretty girls are really close to him like that," Luffy stated innocently, grinning up at Haruta. "But not if old hags do it."

Bay frowned. "Old hags, hm? And what makes someone an old hag, Luffy?"

Luffy blinked, then tilted his head to the side. "When Ace says they are."

"And what does Ace think makes someone an old hag, hm?" Bay asked, turning an icy gaze to the boy whose arm she still had in her grasp. He quickly averted his eyes.

"I dunno. I've only called Dadan that, and only cause I wanted to make her mad."

"I see." Bay shook her head, finishing her adjustments and releasing Ace's arm. "I don't know if Izo has gotten to it in his lessons yet, but I'll give _the four of you_ a lesson right now."

"Can't we go wash the paint off our hands?" Haruta gulped.

"No," Bay motioned for them to sit down, plopping down casually in front of them on the floor. "You're getting this life lesson whether you want it or not. And you _do_ want to know how to treat others with respect, right?"

Ace sighed. "Yes, we do."

"Yep, we do," Luffy agreed, echoing Ace with a wide smile.

"I'm good, but I'll stay since they're here," Sabo answered with a cheeky grin of his own.

"I think I already got this lesson," Haruta admitted. "But I'll stay just in case."

"Smart choice," Bay told him. "Now. Luffy, what do you think makes someone an old hag?"

"Uh…" Luffy grabbed onto his feet, tapping his sandals against each other while he rocked back and forth. "When Ace calls them that."

Ace slapped a hand over his own face and sighed. "No, Luffy, it's when they're ugly."

"Oh," Luffy said, while Bay sighed.

"That's right," Sabo agreed, although Haruta was watching Bay with a wary look.

"I don't know," Haruta decided, since he had a feeling no one had given the right answer.

"Well, all four of you are wrong," Bay said with a shrug. "You never insult someone based on their appearance alone."

"Really?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. "Why not?"

"To be blunt, it's rude as hell," Bay answered. "And it's not something you should insult unless the person deserves it."

"How do you know if someone deserves it?" Ace asked. He seemed genuinely confused and curious, which had Bay sighing again.

"Okay, for example, do you think Blamenco is a handsome guy?" Bay questioned. When every single one of them shook their heads, she continued. "Do you want to hurt his feelings?"

"No," Ace swore quickly. Luffy was just as eager to agree, sucking his lower lip in at the thought of hurting any of his new brothers.

"Well if you were to call someone who isn't handsome names or other hurtful things and Blamenco heard it, don't you think he'd assume you felt the same way about him?"

"I never thought of it that way," Sabo admitted, frowning.

"So how do we know if a person deserves it?" Ace pressed, biting his lip.

"When they act like an ass," Bay told them. "If you see someone hurting innocent people or doing something despicable, feel free to tell them just how ugly you think they are. Because that's what you insult - ugly _behavior."_

"I think I get it," Haruta said, nodding.

"I'm confused," Luffy admitted. "It sounds like a mystery."

"Okay Luffy," Sabo interrupted. "What if you saw a pretty lady who looked just like Makino?"

Luffy tilted his head to the side. "Is it Makino?"

"No but she's pretty, like Makino, or Bay, or Izo."

"Oh, okay," Luffy nodded while Bay tried not to smirk at Sabo for including her.

"But she tells Ace he's weak and pathetic and hurts Ace's feelings," Sabo continued.

"Hey! I wouldn't-" Ace protested, but Sabo shushed him.

Luffy scowled. "I should call her an ugly old hag, right?"

"Right," Sabo nodded. "That's what Bay means."

"I got it!" Luffy chirped proudly. "So I should only insult people who do mean things to people I care about!"

"Sure, that's the basic idea," Bay agreed. "Got it?"

Ace nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Thank you, Bay."

"Aw, don't go bein' all cute and polite with me, Ace," Bay teased, reaching out to tousle his hair and laughing when he blushed. "I'll hug you or something."

"I thought you didn't like hugs," Sabo asked. He gave an innocent smile, and Bay quickly stood.

"Well, I'm gonna let you kids get back to whatever the hell you plan to do next," Bay hastily spoke, not trusting that smile in the slightest and trying to make a quick exit.

"Luffy, Bay likes hugs now!"

"Yay!" Luffy jumped up and extended his arms, catching Bay before she could get away. Haruta watched in fascinated horror as Luffy launched right into her, hugging her innocently while also covering her in paint.

Bay twitched. She couldn't be mad at Luffy because even though she _didn't_ want to be hugged, he was far too sweet and affectionate for her to take it out on him. Her eyes promised Sabo that they were far from done - he had officially declared war as far as she was concerned - but she pat Luffy on the back in her best attempt to return the hug.

"Sorry," Haruta mouthed.

"Luffy, _I_ want a hug now," Ace said, and those words had Luffy gasping.

Quick as lightning, Luffy retracted from Bay and landed nimbly on his feet before launching himself at Ace and wrapping his rubbery arms around him several times. The freckled boy sighed affectionately and offered Bay a small smile to show her she could make her exit.

"Ace just bought you all a freebie," Bay warned, looking to Sabo. "Next time, it's war."

Sabo snickered even as Bay turned and left, though Haruta staggered and exhaled loudly.

"It's not funny, she's scary!" Haruta swore. "Rakuyo was right to be afraid of her."

"She's not so bad," Ace chuckled, flexing his arm a little and watching the fabric of his new brace bend. "Besides, all we have to do is stay on her good side. It's Sabo who needs to worry."

"Traitor," Sabo teased. "I'll just smile at her. According to Izo, it's a dangerous talent I have."

"We should get out of here before Thatch gets back," Haruta said abruptly, looking to the door. "Blenheim's probably done with him."

"I don't think Fossa's finished our room yet. Where should we go?" Ace asked.

"Let's go get food," Luffy suggested. "I'm hungry."

"First, we'll get the paint cleaned up so Blenheim doesn't suspect us," Sabo reasoned. "Then we can go get food."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered, jumping up and winding his legs around Ace's waist so he didn't have to stop hugging him. Ace rolled his eyes, but he flashed Haruta and Sabo a smile and nodded to them to lead the way.

* * *

...

* * *

"Ace. Ace! Aaaaaaaaaaace!"

Ace opened his eyes, sighing when he was greeted with Luffy's eager and wide-awake face. "What, Luffy?"

"These beds are so cool!"

Ace groaned, pushing at Luffy's face and trying to get him to retract. "You've said that like a thousand times already. Go to bed!"

"The bed _are_ cool though," Sabo added from the layer below him, which had Ace sitting up.

"Is anyone even _trying_ to sleep?" he asked, grouchily rubbing at his eyes. "We're supposed to be training first thing in the morning."

Luffy's only response was to giggle, his head disappearing over the top of the bed again as his neck snapped back into place. Accepting the fact that they weren't going to sleep any time soon, Ace kicked his blankets off with a sigh.

Sabo was right of course - their beds _were_ cool. The single bed against the wall had been completely taken out, replaced with a writing desk for Sabo. Instead, new beds had been crafted in the corner, the first horizontal and labeled as Sabo's. The second overlapped the first, attached to the adjacent wall with Ace's name carved into the headboard.

The last had been parallel to the first bed, overlapping the second in the same manner. They hadn't understood why Luffy was the top bunk at first, but Fossa had laughed and simply claimed when the seas got rough, the one made of rubber was most suited for a top bunk.

The other change Fossa had made was to put an incredibly durable training dummy in the center of the room in case any of them wanted to practice close-range combat. Ace had even tested it out - and to his delight, it _hadn't_ broken.

"I can touch the ceiling," Luffy chirped.

"You can _always_ touch the ceiling," Sabo reminded him, folding his arms under his head and sinking comfortably into his pillow. "You're made of rubber."

"Oh yeah! Shishishi!" Luffy muffled his giggles with his blanket, then leaned over the side of his bed again, stretching his neck so he could be closer to Sabo. "Wanna come up here? You guys can sleep in my bed if you want."

"We have separate beds on _purpose,_ Luffy," Ace reminded him.

"But my bed's the coolest," Luffy retorted. "Come up here!"

Ace sighed again, but any chance they had of getting Luffy to quiet down would be to give in to his demands. "Fine. I'll come up there."

"And Sabo?" Luffy asked hopefully.

Sabo laughed, pushing himself into a sitting position. "Alright, alright. But we're supposed to _sleep."_

He checked the hat rack on the opposite side of his headboard, satisfied that his hat was where he'd left it - both he and Luffy were given that extra feature - then joined Ace in climbing to the top. They had a ladder on the wall next to his and Luffy's headboards, but no one used it. Luffy could rocket to the top and both elder boys could easily haul themselves up from either of the lower bunks.

Once all three were huddled in the bed - which wasn't as big as the previous bed but somehow fit them all with minimal discomfort - Ace tucked Luffy close. The youngest of the trio happily snuggled between his brother. "Ne, Ace, Sabo, we should make a really cool drawing up here," he suggested. "Like robots and pirates!"

"I'll ask Curiel for some paint later," Sabo promised. "But for now, get some sleep."

"I'm not _tired,"_ Luffy whined. "Can't you tell me a story?"

"Instead of a story, why don't you think about all the things you wanna do on your birthday?" Ace suggested. "It's coming up."

"Oh!" Luffy smiled wide and looked to Ace. "I want to eat lots of meat, and spend the day with my brothers!"

"Of course you do," Sabo chuckled. "We're gonna do something with just us, and you'll have all our attention, Luffy. Anything you wanna do."

"Within _reason,"_ Ace added.

"And after we celebrate, everyone on the Moby Dick is gonna celebrate Children's day. We're gonna have fun _all_ day," Sabo promised.

"I can't wait!" Luffy wiggled with excitement.

It took them another half hour of promising treats and fun and even a drawing of a robot before Luffy wound down, and by then Ace and Sabo were so exhausted they didn't even consider going back to their own beds. They fell asleep in a tangled mess of limbs and blankets, and when Vista came to get them the next morning, he could only shake his head and chuckle at the sight.

* * *

...

* * *

She knew they were frowning at her. The library was peaceful and quiet - or it would have been, had Lami not been furiously flipping through the book in front of her, small gasps escaping as she finished each sentence in her head before fully reading it.

Nothing had come so easily to her - not in her time at the facility, not in the months since being set free, and not in the brief period she'd spent helping that family. It was like she'd finally found a piece of her old life, and while the memories didn't come rushing back the way she'd hoped, the _knowledge_ did.

Someone had taught her about medicine. Someone had painstakingly gone over medical books with her, explaining the terms she didn't understand and praising her when she remembered them.

Lami mumbled along with the sentences, completely unaware of the glares being directed her way. The librarian had rolled his eyes at her when she'd first picked out the book, claiming it to be for someone older. His patronizing tone had been enough to make her insist on looking at the book, even though she hadn't expected to understand it. She'd been gathering books on everything from gardening to carpentry as she did every day, hoping something would jog her memory.

Voices seemed to echo in her head - another voice, one that felt like home - corrected her when she mispronounced a word on purpose.

 _Nice try, Lami. Say it with me,_ the voice told her. It was patient and kind - deeper than hers - and it vanished like water slipping through her grasping fingers.

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to give in to the frustration. She had something now. More than she'd ever had before. Medical knowledge came to her as easily as breathing, and it was a link to her past that might continue to grow as long as she pursued it.

"I'll become a doctor," she murmured to herself, smiling at the thought. It wouldn't take much to convince a doctor in a small village to take her on as an assistant if she could prove her usefulness. It would provide a job and hopefully income or food, and she would work her way up from there.

"Young lady, if you cannot be quiet, you must leave this library."

The librarian's voice had her jumping, a knee-jerk reaction from her time in the facility when being caught outside her quarters could result in an electric shock through her collar.

"Sorry," Lami said, waving him off and standing up. "I'd like to check this book out."

"This book is-"

"If I pay the fee, it's all the same, right?" Lami interrupted. She pasted a sickly sweet smile on her face. "And then it will be my own fault if I don't enjoy the book because I'm too stupid to read it."

He looked taken aback by her tone, and Lami couldn't help feel a rush of satisfaction at that. When he offered no further arguments, she handed over the requisite amount of beli - spare change she'd collected off the streets - and swept the large book into her arms. It covered half her torso and weighed more than she could comfortably carry, but she gave off the impression that carrying it was effortless.

The excitement helped; the boost of adrenaline had her hurrying from the library, eager to pour over every page in hopes of remembering previous knowledge, hearing the boy's voice again, or perhaps learning something _new._ Whether or not anything worked out the way she wanted, it was a step in the right direction, and it was all she needed to have _hope_ again.

* * *

...

* * *

There had been no containing Luffy's excitement on the morning of May fifth. From the moment his eyes had opened, he'd been a whirlwind of enthusiasm and cheer. His every request was granted by Sabo or Ace - to the best of their ability - and they left the Moby Dick bright and early to spend the day together on the nearby island.

Marco had only told them to be courteous to the locals - as they were friends despite not being _technically_ under Whitebeard's protected territories - before setting the boys loose with enough money to give Luffy whatever he wanted for his birthday.

The moment the boys left the ship, Thatch launched into planning, putting his entire division to work on the decorations. The Commanders who had been gone since Whitebeard and Jiru's birthday had all returned, some bearing news of the conditions in the New World and the movements of their allies. One in particular - Jozu to be exact - had arrived with a cocky smirk. He went straight to Whitebeard to speak with him in private, and no matter how much Thatch pestered him in between party plans, he wouldn't explain what the meeting had been about.

Haruta, despite _insisting_ he didn't want to be a part of the celebration as he was not a child, took great pleasure in directing Curiel with the design of the ceiling in the boys' room. No matter how many times Curiel insisted Haruta was directing him to draw too many robots, Haruta waved him off and told him to add more.

Whitebeard himself merely sat back and laughed at the antics of his children, despite the fact that he was clearly enjoying his chance to be a doting father to the boys. Knowing everything was going smoothly in the New World and that his two smaller flagships were being looked after by his allies was only icing on the cake. He hadn't been sure how his enemies would respond to his presence in Paradise, but it was really only the marines causing any trouble.

If it could be called trouble at all. The marines were giving them an incredibly wide berth rather than risk Namur or Bay sinking anymore of their ships.

"Oyaji."

Whitebeard turned at Marco's voice, regarding his eldest son with a curious and amused look. "Yes, Marco?"

"Izo has all the liquor locked up except your stash, yoi," Marco informed him. "Everyone gets to party like me tonight."

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes.

"It's Children's Day, Oyaji," Marco reminded him. He even had the audacity to smirk.

"When the brats are almost here, you can take the sake," Whitebeard finally muttered, looking displeased. "But until then…"

Marco laughed, jumping up onto the armrest of Whitebeard's chair with ease and settling in. "Out of all the parties we have, this is the only one we're not having alcohol at, yoi," he chuckled. "It's only once a year, Oyaji."

Whitebeard grunted in response, bringing his sake cup to his lips as if to emphasize his displeasure.

"The boys seem happy," Marco commented, smiling. "Luffy seems particularly fond of you."

Whitebeard's lips twitched in a smile. He tried not to let Marco see it, but they knew each other too well. "They're still so formal."

"Give it time, yoi." Marco leaned back, relaxing and watching his brothers and sisters scurrying about in preparation for the party. "They'll come around. Sabo first, Luffy last."

"Oh?" Whitebeard couldn't help but look to Marco, intrigued. "Luffy last?"

"Because his approval comes with Ace's trust," Marco clarified. "And since Ace will be the last one to make up his mind…"

"I see," Whitebeard chuckled. "You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you, Marco?"

"Isn't that my job?" Marco flashed a grin. He remained on the armrest for a while longer, sharing comfortable silence with his captain and father, before jumping back down. "I'll go make sure Thatch isn't driving everyone crazy with Luffy's present, yoi."

"Gurararara!" Whitebeard's laughter boomed, the decorations shaking all around. "Rein him in," he agreed, smiling wide. "But go easy on him, Marco. It _is_ Children's Day."

Marco snickered in response, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading below deck.

* * *

...

* * *

While no one directly commented on the sight, several people had paused to watch the trio return from the forest, affection in their eyes. The Children's Day event in the town had drawn a lot of families, but the boy with the straw hat had captured the attention of everyone from the start.

It wasn't even Whitebeard's mark - although some had been intimidated by seeing it at first. When the trio had initially appeared, taking part in the festivities with a focus only for the youngest boy, some parents had found their behavior endearing, even scolding their eldest children to be more attentive to their siblings. It had been the moment when one of the vendors - who had already seemed a little irate from having to sell all of his cotton candy treats to the trio, forcing him to make more - had accused the boys of spoiling their brother that more people had taken notice of them.

While the blond had scowled, looking ready to tell the man off, the boy with the freckles had stepped in and politely apologized for taking all of the candy. He'd apologized to the people behind them too, since it meant they would have to wait for more of the confectionary treats to be made before they could have any - and then he'd explained that it was his little brother's birthday. A birthday that he'd never really celebrated, as he'd always been content to celebrate it as Children's Day with all of the others.

The blond had relented as the gazes went from annoyed to sympathetic and even admiring, joining in to say they wanted to make their little brother's birthday special because it was the first one they'd all been able to celebrate _together._

After that, it seemed like everyone there wanted to have a hand in making the day special not only for all of the children present, but specifically for the smiling boy in the straw hat. Even the other children - the ones throwing tantrums of impatience - tried to help out by allowing the trio to the front of the line on particularly popular attractions. The pleasant surprise had been when the boy in the straw hat had taken all of the prizes they'd won and distributed them to all of the other kids, because in his own words, he was no longer a kid and he didn't need toys if he had his brothers to play with.

The entire main square had eventually dissolved into one big party with songs - a pirate song started by the boy with the freckles that had made his little brother's smile go impossibly wide - and snacks provided by all of the vendors. No one could remember a more lively and heartwarming Children's Day.

The party had continued even after the boys had left, intending to have some adventures in the forest - and laughing at the idea of it being dangerous - and the relief was palpable when the boys eventually returned.

Ace turned to look over his shoulder, smiling. Luffy was draped over his back, a sleepy smile on his drooling face. "I hope this really was his best birthday ever," Ace told Sabo, adjusting Luffy so he stopped slipping.

"Well, it's not like he could lie about it," Sabo teased, watching them with open affection. he tipped his hat to a few of the adults looking their way. "Do you think we overdid it?"

"Nah," Ace responded with a cheeky grin. "We told him we'd spoil him today. We go back to normal tomorrow."

"I bet the others went overboard with the party on the ship," Sabo teased. "Especially Thatch."

"I'd worry about Luffy being hungry again after we just ate a wild boar, but this is _Luffy,_ so I'm sure he will be," Ace chuckled. "Did you see that one lady's face when Luffy ate all the cotton candy in one bite?"

"Priceless," Sabo snickered.

The sound of farewells and children calling out for them to visit again had them pausing, turning to wave back. Ace's expression was sheepish as he noticed just how many people were gathering to see them off. Luffy, who could sleep through a tornado even if he happened to be _in it,_ opened his eyes and blinked at the group before waving enthusiastically.

It took an extra ten minutes of waving and promising to visit before the trio was able to head for the docks.

"Everyone was so nice," Luffy said, hugging Ace tighter around the shoulders. "That was a lot of fun!"

"It was pretty fun, wasn't it?" Sabo folded his arms behind his head, careful not to dislodge his hat as the docks came into view. One of the first division crewmembers was there to take them back to the Moby Dick, which was docked offshore. "That was completely different from the festivals they used to have back in High Town."

"Did you have fun?" Luffy asked hopefully.

Sabo laughed. "Of course I did, Luffy, I was with you and Ace."

Luffy smiled brightly enough that Ace could practically _feel_ it. "Today was the _best_ day ever!"

"It's not over, you know," Ace reminded him. "We're still celebrating on the Moby Dick."

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy immediately twisted. "Do you think we shoulda brought toys back for everyone?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Ace laughed. "What would a bunch of pirates do with toys?"

"You're right," Luffy realized, frowning.

"Don't worry about anything today, Luffy," Ace continued when he realized Luffy was actually worrying about having not brought anything back to share. "Today is your special day, remember?"

Luffy hugged Ace tighter, relaxing again. "Okay. Ne, Ace, where did you learn that song earlier?"

Ace's cheeks reddened, the blush spreading from the bridge of his nose all the way to the tips of his ears. "Makino taught us."

"Oh! Because, Shanks and the guys used to sing it for me back at Makino's bar," Luffy explained. "It's a pirate song, you know!"

"Yeah," Ace agreed. "I'm surprised so many people there knew it." He shared a quick glance and secretive smile with Sabo. They didn't need to tell Luffy they'd learned the song because they'd found out Shanks and his crew had sung it for Luffy on his birthday too - or that they'd intended on making his birthday special for a long time, ever since finding out he'd never really celebrated it.

"Are you sure we can't celebrate your birthdays too?" Luffy asked, seemingly out of the blue.

Ace nearly tripped, but Sabo hurried to steady him so they could all climb into the skiff. The crewmember - Gil, if Sabo was recalling it correctly - pretended not to pay attention for Ace's sake.

"Birthdays are for little brothers," Ace stated calmly.

"But we're all little brothers now, aren't we?" Luffy countered. "Haruta's older."

"Of all the new brothers we have, Haruta's your example?" Sabo teased.

"But I'm still right," Luffy argued. "You guys are somebody's little brothers now too, so why don't we celebrate _your_ birthdays?"

"Because you're the _littlest_ brother," Ace argued. "Only the littlest brother gets to celebrate."

"That's not fair," Luffy griped, puffing up his cheeks.

"Besides, now that we're in the crew, Ace will be included in January's party, and I'll be included in the party for March's birthdays," Sabo reminded Luffy. "Just like you'll get included with May's next time."

"I still wanted to celebrate for you two like you celebrated for me," Luffy mumbled, looking down. "Can't we celebrate if it's just the three of us?"

Ace faltered. "Luffy…"

"We'll talk about it," Sabo promised, reaching out to card his fingers through Luffy's hair. "You're a good brother, Luffy."

Luffy beamed, then tried to twist his head to see Ace's face.

"He's right," Ace muttered, blushing and looking away. "You're a good brother, Luffy."

A sniffle drew Sabo's attention away as Luffy cheered and tried to hug Ace more thoroughly - which led to Ace flailing and nearly tripping - and he grinned up at Gil. "Are you crying?"

"No! Shut up!" Gil complained, scrubbing a hand over his eyes. "Stupid kids…"

Sabo just grinned. He was convinced that every single member of the Whitebeard Pirates was a big softie.

* * *

...

* * *

Thatch had never smiled so brightly in his entire life. That was the first thought Whitebeard had as he watched Luffy flail and drool over the giant meat cake Thatch had presented as his Children's Day present. Truthfully, even Whitebeard was impressed. It was five tiers of perfectly cooked steaks using mashed potatoes as a makeshift frosting, and every layer had decorations made with glazes, smaller cuts of meat, and the occasional vegetable.

There were prickle pop robots fighting against monsters made of carrots and cured bacon, pirate flags made out of strips of ham with jolly rogers drawn from sauces, and Luffy honestly looked torn between wanting to stare at the amazing cake for hours or eat it in one bite.

When he finally turned to look at Thatch, tears streaming down his cheeks and eyes shining as he rambled about how cool it was, Thatch was practically bursting with joy.

Nothing compared to the sheer _happiness_ Luffy experienced when Thatch informed him the _entire_ cake was just for him, and that there was plenty of food for everyone else.

"And don't think we forgot about you two," Vista stated, coming over and clapping Sabo on the back. To his credit, Sabo only stumbled a _little._ "You can protest all ya like, but you two are taking part in this Children's Day party, or we change it to a birthday party."

"I suppose that's fair," Sabo relented. "Does that mean we get cakes?" he joked.

"Nah," Vista ushered him over to the table, where two wrapped boxes awaited him. "These are for you, from the rest of us - and Ace, Oyaji has your present for later."

Ace blinked, then shrugged, not at all bothered by having to wait. He was honestly more curious about what _Sabo's_ gifts were. The first was a long box with a simple bow, and Sabo was delighted to find a brand new pipe inside. It was heavier than his old one, but it seemed sturdier as well, and he was already thinking of ways to adjust for the weight difference.

"Your training is only going to get harder from here on out - thought you should have a weapon to match," Vista chuckled. "We tested it on Jozu."

"And there's not a scratch on either one of 'em," Rakuyo promised, laughing. "It'll be a great improvement over Haruta slicing your pipes in half and having to be careful."

"I love it," Sabo promised, holding it up and to see how difficult it would be to swing. "I can't wait to get started."

"Well, wait a little longer," Fossa joked. "Open the other one, kiddo."

Sabo still took the time to fasten the pipe to his back by the leather strap they'd included, shifting under the weight, before grabbing the other box.

Ace leaned over curiously, a grin breaking out on his face when Sabo opened it to find a pair of masterfully crafted black and blue goggles. They were exactly the same as the ones he'd had before, except sturdier and _new._

"Worked with the drawings you gave us," Fossa chuckled. "How does that work for ya?"

"It's perfect," Sabo whispered, grinning wide and removing his hat to fasten the goggles in place. "I feel like myself again."

"Good," Rakuyo said, crossing his arms over his chest with a broad grin. "That's what we wanted to hear."

"You definitely look like you," Ace chuckled, eyes bright. He turned to the others and smiled, and it was so similar to the smile he usually reserved for Sabo and Luffy that many of the commanders had to look away, sheepish and pleased. "Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry I was so against this in the beginning."

"Aw shucks," Rakuyo laughed, grabbing Ace - who flailed and yelped - and plopping him on his shoulder. "Loosen up, lad! You're family now."

Ace sat very still, clearly uncertain, but he caught Marco grinning from next to Thatch - who was excitedly pointing out different parts of the meat cake to a _very_ excited Luffy, and he relaxed.

He puffed out his chest and grinned back. "Yeah, you're right," he told Rakuyo. "C'mon, let's go watch Luffy eat his cake."

"Is he really going to try it all in one bite?" Namur asked, looking decidedly wary.

"Well, he _is_ rubber," Rakuyo said with a shrug. "And I've seen Blamenco do worse."

"That's a complete lie," Namur accused.

"I'll have you know that's the complete truth," Rakuyo insisted.

"I'm gonna tell him you said that," Namur decided.

"Okay, okay," Rakuyo groaned.

"Hey," Sabo called out, looking to Whitebeard. "Oyaji, what do you think of my hat?"

Whitebeard's eyes widened for just a moment, and then he was grinning from ear to ear. "It suits you," he answered warmly, looking very much like a proud father.

"And we've lost Oyaji," Rakuyo joked. "Look at how happy that made him."

Sabo laughed, adjusting his hat again and dashing over to Luffy. He stumbled under the weight of his new pipe, laughing louder when Luffy tearfully hugged him and proclaimed Children's Day to be the best day ever.

Ace's smile was a little more subdued as he jumped down to join in on the hug. It meant a lot to him to know Luffy was enjoying his birthday - that the day itself was so special and perfect for him - but he still didn't know how he felt about Luffy insisting they celebrate his or Sabo's.

Sabo claimed not to care about having a birthday party, but seeing how he'd reacted to the gifts - to someone acknowledging him as special and caring about what he'd wanted - Ace was beginning to think Sabo had lied about not caring for _his_ sake. Because Sabo knew how violently Ace had rejected the thought of celebrating his own birth when it had meant his mother's death. Sabo knew how hard it was for Ace to celebrate his own existence at all.

 _Maybe it wouldn't be so bad,_ Ace thought absently wiping Luffy's face free of snot and tears. _Letting myself feel special for a day, if it's with my brothers._

* * *

...

* * *

Luffy was positive it could _not get any better._ He'd been confused at first when he'd woken from his happy post-meal-nap on the deck to find multiple members of the crew ready to escort the trio to bed. When they'd reached the room, Haruta had thrown the door open ahead of them with flourish, and that was when they'd seen the ceiling.

From corner to corner, the entire ceiling had been turned into a mural of robots and pirates and dinosaurs. It was everything he'd imagined, but better than he could have done. He couldn't contain himself as he tried to hold back his tears, turning to look at everyone in the doorway.

"IT'S SO COOL!" He wailed, causing them to laugh and beam. Curiel in particular seemed proud, while Haruta puffed up to share the credit.

"It feels wrong, making him cry so much on a special day," Izo chuckled.

"He's just happy, yoi," Marco reasoned with a chuckle of his own.

"I got to spend the _whole_ day with my brothers, and then Thatchy made the best cake because it was MEAT and we had the BEST party, and I have THE BEST BROTHERS IN THE WORLD!"

"Hey," Bay joked.

"AND THE BEST SISTERS!" Luffy wailed at full volume.

"Oi, Luffy," Ace chuckled, shaking his head. "Say 'thank you'."

"THANK YOU!" Luffy added, before abruptly launching himself at the group in the doorway and yanking them all into a rubbery hug. There were shouts and yelps and a very loud 'yoi' as Thatch's makeshift pompadour went into Marco's mouth and Vista's mustache poked Bay in the eye, but after untangling and making themselves less awkward, the group dissolved into soft laughter and a few 'you're welcome's.

Haruta had managed to avoid the hug, sharing a grin with Sabo and Ace. There had been a moment of paranoia where he'd worried they'd overdone it, or that the trio wouldn't enjoy the party, but as far as Haruta was concerned, Children's Day had been a complete success.

"Okay, okay, yoi," Marco chuckled, prying Luffy from Namur's upper body and carefully unwinding himself. "It's bedtime now. We're setting sail tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay," Luffy agreed, scrubbing at his eyes and snapping back into shape. He gave his brightest smile before turning and extending his hand all the way to his bunk, rocketing himself into it with a thud.

"I should probably put a handle on the ceiling so he stops hitting the side," Fossa muttered to himself.

"Make it look like a robot hand and I guarantee he'll use it," Sabo chuckled, heading over to his bunk. He placed his hat - and goggles - on the rack, leaning his pipe against the wall, then easily climbed into Luffy's bed.

"Ace," Marco said. "Oyaji wants to talk to you later, okay?" He knew Luffy's plan to finish out the day included falling asleep with his brothers, so he didn't try to make Ace leave yet. He did, however, know that Whitebeard wanted to make sure Ace got his present while it was still Children's Day.

"Okay," Ace agreed, nodding to show he understood. He headed over to the bunks, climbing over his own and getting into Luffy's as well, which had Bay teasing Fossa about the design. One by one the commanders all left, until Haruta was shutting the door behind them and the only sound came from Luffy's soft giggles.

"Sabo," Luffy whispered once he was done giggling. He hid his face with his hat. "Will you tell us a story about the robots?"

Sabo plucked the hat from Luffy's face, hanging it on the other side of the headboard. "Okay, but then _sleep."_

"Shishishi! Okay!" Luffy agreed.

Sabo grinned, then pointed to the bright blue robot right over Luffy's pillow. "Okay, this is a story about the robot pirate and how he gathered his robot nakama…"

* * *

...

* * *

It was almost midnight when Ace finally made his way to Whitebeard's room. He'd waited until after Luffy had fallen asleep before trying to make his escape, and Sabo had helped by continuing the story just in case Luffy heard the creak of a floorboard or noticed the shift in weight as Ace left.

He really had no idea why his gift had to be such a big secret, but it wasn't like he could complain. He hadn't expected a gift at all, and complaining would only make him look ungrateful. That was the _last_ thing he wanted.

The door to Whitebeard's room was slightly ajar as he reached it, but he knocked anyway, not wanting to intrude if anyone was already in there

"Come in, Ace," Whitebeard answered, his voice warm.

Ace did so immediately, noting how much more relaxed Whitebeard seemed with his sake on hand again. "Do you want me to shut the door?"

"That's up to you," Whitebeard said, sitting up in his bed and taking a very small treasure chest from the nightstand. "I'd hoped to have this for you in time for Children's Day."

Ace tilted his head to the side, then carefully shut the door and made his way over. "What is it?"

"Open it," Whitebeard urged, handing the chest to him.

He accepted it with hesitance - it wasn't wrapped like Sabo's had been, and he doubted it was a hat like Luffy had hinted his present might be - but he didn't think Whitebeard would have called him to his room in private if it had been any _ordinary_ gift.

Before he could try to speculate anymore, he flipped the latch and opened it, peering inside.

And was greeted by the sight of a peculiar orange fruit whose rind was made of swirls that curved upwards like flames. His breath caught in his throat as he recognized it from the pictures in the book Teach had loaned Haruta.

"This is…"

"The Mera Mera no Mi," Whitebeard answered, a low rumbling chuckle escaping. "Happy Children's Day, my son."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Mwahahaha. Sorry again for how long this took :3 Here's hoping I'm able to work on both my OPBB fic and Bonds at my regular pace! (The One Piece Big Bang is a tumblr event where writers and artists team up and create a story with art to go along with it. I'm so excited!)**

 **Thank you everyone, hope you enjoyed how sickeningly sweet this chapter was.**

 **~Mithril**


	21. Living Fire

**A/N: Okay so I meant for the ball to get rolling but this chapter took on a life of its own. So please enjoy the fluffy cinnamon roll that is Ace. Thank you so much everyone for your awesome dedication to this story! The reviews, messages, faves, follows… just, agh! UFIOUYAOUSDD. AM I REALLY THIS CLOSE TO 700?! WASN'T I JUST CLOSE TO 600 LAST CHAPTER?! I'M GOING TO CRY! I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR YOU LOVELY READERS!**

 ***cough* I'm okay, I swear.**

 **Huge thank you to Beyond Kailani for her awesome beta work (I MISSED YOU!) and keeping me on track. As always, this story is dedicated to her :3**

 **I don't want to clutter the author note here, but I have gotten a lot of requests for scenes to take place in this story. Unfortunately, very few of them would fit with the plot I already have going. Maybe in another AU sometime :D Also it's harder to answer the anon reviews because I don't generally reply in A/N anymore, but if you want to remain anon and you want more direct answers, feel free to message me on tumblr as well :3 It's at the bottom of my FF profile.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 21: Living Fire_

* * *

Ace couldn't help but tremble slightly, despite his best effort to keep his hands steady as he turned the fruit over in his hands. It didn't feel magical, or hot, or anything like that, but all he really knew was that they were supposed to taste awful.

And that he'd lose his ability to swim in exchange for becoming living fire.

"Is it really okay?" he asked once he found his voice, lifting his head to look up at Whitebeard.

"I don't go back on my word, Ace," Whitebeard told him, his voice serious. "That fruit is yours. Whether you eat it or not, it is your decision."

Ace swallowed, looking back to the fruit. "I want to," he promised shakily. "It's just… I didn't think I'd have a chance so soon."

Whitebeard chuckled again. "Have a little faith, brat. I'm _Whitebeard."_

Ace looked to him hesitantly, then smiled when he realized Whitebeard was only teasing him. "So I just… do I eat the whole thing, or just take a bite? I mean, Luffy ate the whole thing, but he's _Luffy._ He even ate half of the tray his meat cake was on before Thatch stopped him."

Whitebeard laughed at the memory, then shook his head. "All it takes is a bite, Ace."

Ace nodded, squaring his shoulders and taking a deep breath. He didn't want to appear hesitant - and he didn't _waste_ food, no matter how badly it was rumored to taste. The first bite was every bit as bad as the rumors claimed, but he kept a straight face and finished the entire thing. Still resisting the urge to double over and empty his stomach, Ace turned back to Whitebeard - who burst into thunderous laughter.

"What?" Ace asked with a scowl, his voice hoarse.

"If you could have seen the look on your face…" Whitebeard trailed off with a grin that seemed equal parts teasing and smug.

"It was the worst thing I've ever tasted," Ace said defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I don't feel any differently. How do I know if it worked?"

"Don't go testing it in here," Whitebeard warned, though his tone was more playful than cautious. "Marco's still around somewhere if you want his advice."

"Yeah," Ace agreed, automatically relaxing at the mention. Of all his new brothers and sisters, Marco was definitely the one he'd grown to trust the most, and the only one he felt he could be completely honest and open with. He turned to leave, only to pause, realizing how rude he was being. When he turned back to Whitebeard and opened his mouth to thank him properly, Whitebeard merely waved his hand in a dismissing motion.

"You don't need to gush over one Children's Day present, Ace," he said in a warm, understanding tone. "Go on."

Ace hesitated while he gauged Whitebeard's words, and after finding them to be sincere, he smiled. It wasn't guarded at all - his eyes lit up and he relaxed even further. "Okay," he finally agreed. It was on the tip of his tongue to follow Sabo's example and try calling him 'Oyaji' for once, but that was one step he still found himself unable to take. He turned and left before his nerves caused his smile to falter.

It wasn't until he was on deck, searching for the crow's nest he knew Marco would be in, that he realized something was on his arm. He moved to brush it off, only to realize mid-swipe that the 'thing' on his arm was in fact _fire._ A sharp yelp escaped before he could help it as he automatically started shaking his arm, his brain shouting at him that he was _burning_ and it _hurt_ and he had to put out the fire - until it actually registered that it _didn't_ feel hot.

He stopped shaking his arm, drawing in an unsteady breath as he looked to the flames and confirmed that he was in no danger of hurting himself. The fire was a part of him - he'd _become fire_ \- and even though he hadn't ignited his arm on purpose, a bubble of excitement rose up inside of him.

The excitement started to wane as he realized he had no idea how to make it _stop._

Ace extended his arm, absently pleased to see that his brace - while technically on fire - wasn't burning either, then tried to will the fire to get smaller. It worked at first, the almost mesmerising glow of orange flickering along his skin until only his hand remained aflame, but no matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn't get the last bit of fire to go out.

With a quick look around to make sure no one saw him struggling, he covered his hand and tried to smother the flame, only to sigh in annoyance when it spread over his other hand too. It took him twice as long to get the flame to recede this time, a scowl on his face when he found himself back to square one with his left hand still on fire.

Ace tried shaking his hand in another futile attempt to quench the flames, completely unaware as a figure landed behind him, blue flames transforming into arms.

"Having some trouble, yoi?"

"GAH!" Ace flailed, whirling around to shoot an accusatory glare up at the familiar blond. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sneak up on you?" Marco smirked, amused. "A phoenix landing right behind you at night is sneaking up on you? I don't know if you noticed, but I tend to glow in the dark, yoi."

"Shut up," Ace muttered, looking thoroughly embarrassed. He tried to hide his left hand behind his back, but that only made the fire travel up his shirt and into his hair. "..."

Marco raised an eyebrow at him.

"Help me," Ace pleaded lamely. "I didn't do this on purpose and I can't make it go away."

"Oyaji didn't tell you that you were on fire, did he, yoi?" Marco chuckled, motioning to Ace's left side.

Ace's cheeks darkened as he realized the fire could have easily started inside Whitebeard's room - and that Whitebeard hadn't admonished him for having such poor control right from the start. "No."

"Try thinking about your brothers," Marco suggested. "If they were to come up on deck right now, they'd see the fire, and you wouldn't have control of it."

Ace sobered instantly at that thought, the blush on his cheeks dying down as he glared accusingly at his hand. Thankfully, after a few moments of silence, the fire flickered to nothing. He flexed his hand just to make sure, then sagged in relief. "I can't go back to my room. Not when I burst into flames like that. Whitebeard said you could help me?"

"We'll see how much we can get done in one night if you're not tired, yoi," Marco agreed.

"Then can we go? Somewhere off the ship," Ace asked, wringing his hands together. The thought of Sabo or Luffy wandering out of bed and finding him had him on edge. "Luffy sleeps like a log right now but Sabo…" he gestured helplessly.

"Sure," Marco agreed with a simple shrug. He didn't bother taking them both up to the crow's nest or even looking around for cover. He simply transformed into the phoenix and lowered his neck so Ace could find purchase with his iridescent feathers, and the moment Ace had a secure hold, he was taking to the sky.

They didn't go far - although any time spent flying felt like it lasted longer than it really did. Marco touched down on top of one of the mountains on the island where they'd spent Luffy's birthday, waiting until Ace was steady before he changed back into his human form.

"On top of a mountain?" Ace questioned.

"Well it's off the ship and you can't start a forest fire up here, yoi," Marco joked. "I'm the only one around and you can't hurt me. So let's test it. Lose control of it, try to pull it back - whatever you need to do."

Ace looked doubtful, but he couldn't see so much as a tree or a squirrel on the mountaintop. It was all flat, rocky terrain and the Moby Dick seemed like a speck in the distance. He brought both hands in front of him and took several minutes to will his fire to come back to the surface, face lighting up when the flames answered his internal call.

He couldn't help lifting his face to grin up at Marco over the twin flames in his hands, feeling oddly proud that he'd managed to call it out without any actual coaching.

"Not bad, yoi," Marco acknowledged. "One of the first things you should know about a devil fruit is that the power is yours to interpret. As a logia user, you can become fire. This means the same way blunt attacks won't work on Luffy because they rebound, blunt attacks won't work on you."

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, frowning down at his fire. "I can't bounce an attack with fire." He pictured the way Luffy's body would scrunch in on itself when he took a punch or a pipe. Luffy had no control over how the hits would rebound, and Ace honestly couldn't picture himself doing anything like that.

"What happens when you hit a flame, yoi?" Marco asked.

"You can't," Ace answered, his frown slowly melting away. He was starting to picture it - any of the nameless thugs he'd fought back in Edge Town taking a swing with their crudely fashioned weapons, and the weapons passing right through his body in a blaze of flames. A slow grin began to form on his face. "That's what it means to be living fire, doesn't it?"

Marco nodded. "It will be purely instinct at first, rather than a conscious decision, yoi. If someone were to fire a gun at you, your body's natural defense would be avoiding the shot by becoming fire. As you train, you'll be able to have more control over it. For now, you're probably going to feel more natural encasing yourself in fire. But there are two things I want to make sure you understand first, yoi."

Ace managed to smother his flames again, looking up so he could pay attention. "What's that?"

"The first thing you need to know is that being a logia user - being able to turn into fire - does _not_ make you invincible, yoi. Haki-users will be able to hit you, fire or no, and you can't become cocky or careless, especially when we go back to the New World." Marco placed a hand on his hip as he spoke. "The other," he continued before Ace could interject, "is that you should be able to control what your fire burns. You've already noticed that it doesn't burn _you._ That means you can also prevent it from burning anyone _else."_

Ace absorbed those words, looking to his hands again. He wanted to believe he wouldn't become arrogant with his newfound power, but he had to admit he was cocky in a fight. Having Marco around would help keep him grounded, ironic as that statement was.

Then there was the information that his fire didn't have to burn others. He'd assumed he wouldn't be able to be around his brothers at all until he was able to keep the fire from coming to the surface, but hearing that he could make his flames harmless? That his brothers would be able to touch his skin while it was on fire and it wouldn't burn them? It was possibly the greatest news he'd gotten all day, next to Luffy saying it was the best day ever.

"I want to learn to control who my fire burns," Ace said with certainty. "That's the most important thing to me right now."

"I thought it would be, yoi. So, let loose for a little, get a feel for it - and then you're going to practice _not_ burning me."

Ace nodded, still hesitant as Marco gave him space. The fire had felt natural when he'd gotten it to _listen_ to him, and he had a feeling that was a big part of controlling it. He couldn't look at the flames and tell himself it was supposed to be hot or that they didn't belong on his body. They were a part of him now, and he couldn't reject them anymore than he could reject himself.

It was with that thought in mind that he brought his fire back out, letting it extend past his fingers and engulf the rocky surface he stood on. There was nothing nearby that could catch fire and maintain it without his help, which encouraged him to let go of his reservations and allow the fire to spiral around him in waves. He couldn't help but stare in wonder at the seemingly endless stream he was creating. It was only extending in front of him, but when he saw Marco shift back into his phoenix form and take to the skies, he let it spread all around him without inhibition.

Exhilaration and excitement flooded Ace's senses as he let go of all control. The fire surrounded him, covered the mountaintop - he felt like he could light the entire sky if he wanted to. The only thing stopping him from trying was the reminder that Marco happened to be hovering nearby, and even though Marco claimed the fire wouldn't hurt him, Ace wasn't quite ready to chance it.

Drawing the fire back into himself was harder than he thought it would be, but he couldn't help looking pleased as slowly but surely, the flames receded.

It hit him abruptly, a sense of _rightness_ sinking in as he watched the fire return to him. On the Moby Dick, he hadn't been able to make the fire go away no matter how hard he'd tried until Marco had told him to think of his brothers. After having let go of his control with no fear about setting a ship on fire, or hurting someone, or the worst - being seen by one of his brothers and scaring them - he realized _why_ it had been so difficult to extinguish his flames.

He wasn't making them 'go away'. He wasn't smothering a fire. He was simply pulling the flames back into himself, where they _belonged._ The moment he accepted that reality, he found the fire answering his call with ease. A quick look around told him he'd gathered all of it.

Ace had never felt stronger. He experimented with letting the fire out and drawing it back in slowly, then trying to do it faster and faster. It wasn't until he swayed, breathlessly staggering to his knees that Marco landed and transformed back.

"Tired, yoi?" Marco chuckled.

"I didn't even notice," Ace gasped.

"You looked like you were having fun, so I didn't want to interrupt." Marco moved to sit beside him, his posture casual and relaxed despite the fact that Ace could literally burst into flames at any given moment.

"It _was_ fun," Ace agreed, lifting his head so he could look at Marco with a grin. "I'm ready to try the next step."

"Don't even want to catch your breath, yoi?" Marco asked. He didn't protest the idea of getting started though, holding his arm out.

Ace shook his head and shifted into a comfortable sitting position. "So, what should I do?"

"When you let the fire out, it's a natural instinct - it's a part of you, yoi, so you don't have to try to control what it burns. It burns everything but you," Marco explained. "What you have to try and achieve is learning to train yourself so that when your fire comes out - in _any_ situation - it won't burn the people you don't want to hurt."

Ace took a deep breath. "You make it sound so easy. Is that why your fire doesn't hurt?"

"No, that's just a phoenix thing, yoi," Marco chuckled smugly.

Ace scowled, but his expression quickly softened as he placed his hand on Marco's arm. "What if I can't figure this out before we have to go back? I won't be able to go anywhere near Sabo and Luffy."

"You already knew that might be a problem and you still ate the fruit, yoi. Don't dwell on it. We'll figure out where you stand once it's time to go back."

Ace nodded, fighting back a wave of panic as he looked at their arms. "How will I know if I'm doing it right?"

"My fire will heal any damage you do to my arm, yoi," Marco told him. "Once you stop seeing blue flames, it means your fire isn't trying to burn me."

It took Ace several more moments of working up the courage before he was willing to bring his fire back, yanking away at the first lick of blue flames against his. "Shit," he swore.

"I didn't expect you to get it on the first try," Marco promised, his skin knitting back together instantly under his healing fire. When the blue flame vanished, it looked as though his skin had never been damaged at all.

"That's really amazing," Ace commented, bringing his hand back up once he was done admiring Marco's abilities. "Does that work whenever you get hurt?"

"So far," Marco said with a shrug.

Comforted by the proof that he wasn't doing any lasting damage, Ace resumed. No matter how much he concentrated, telling himself Marco was his friend, telling himself not to burn him - and even one instance where he found himself thinking " _don't hot",_ which didn't even make sense - he couldn't stop charring Marco's skin.

"I'm getting nowhere!" Ace growled in frustration. "Why is this so hard?!"

"You ate your fruit like two hours ago, yoi," Marco commented dryly, though his gaze was patient. "And a logia is difficult to control."

"I just thought I'd be better at this. I _should_ be better at it," Ace muttered, his fire roaring to life as if fueled by his frustration.

Marco hissed, automatically yanking his arm back as blue flames rose up to heal the damage Ace had just caused. All of the fire extinguished. There was a brief, tense moment of silence between them as Ace stared, his expression slowly filling with horror, and Marco sighed.

"It was hurting you!" Ace accused, head snapping up so he could stare at Marco. "You said I couldn't hurt you!"

"It was mostly true, yoi. You can't hurt me _permanently."_ Marco's gaze softened at the frustration - at the betrayed look on Ace's face. "Sometimes I don't notice the pain, Ace. I've been like this for a very long time, and I've taken far worse damage. I've been tortured, yoi." He reached out and took Ace's hand, ignoring the automatic flinch. As the fire returned and a panicked Ace tried to yank his hand away, Marco's grip tightened. "I trust you."

"I don't want to _hurt_ you," Ace argued almost desperately, staring at their hands. The blue fire contending with his had tears stinging his eyes. "Are you _insane?!"_ The horrifying realization that he had been causing _pain_ every time his ability had seared into Marco's skin, forcing the phoenix fire to regenerate, was almost too much for him to handle. He thought of Sabo, of how sharply his blond brother had flinched away from any touch and how weak he'd been after the explosion, and no amount of Marco's reassurances made him feel any better for having burned him.

It could have been Sabo. It could have been Luffy. If it had been _anyone_ but Marco…

"This is something you need to control," Marco's spoke sharply, cutting into his thoughts. "If you can't, then what? You'll isolate yourself to make sure you don't hurt anyone, but when you cut yourself off from your support, it makes control _worse,_ yoi. You never would have tried with me if you'd known I'd feel it." His grip was already tight enough to hurt a little, but he didn't increase the pressure as Ace continued to struggle.

"Of course I wouldn't have!" Ace practically shouted in panic. He didn't care if it took ten times as long in isolation - it was better than having to intentionally hurt someone.

"Your fire burns hotter when you're emotional like this," Marco spoke, his voice sharp enough to cut through Ace's panic and anger. "For someone like you, who bottles your darker emotions inside until they burst out in a torrent, that's a deadly combination, yoi."

"Then let go!" Ace pleaded, the anger coming back full-force. "I _don't_ want to _hurt you!"_

Marco's grip finally tightened when Ace almost pulled free, his gaze going to their hands. "Ace."

"I said-"

" _Ace."_

The tone of Marco's voice had Ace freezing, looking to their hands. He didn't know what he'd find there - it _felt_ normal, but what if he was holding onto nothing but bone, having burned all the skin and muscle away?

At first, he wasn't sure what Marco was trying to call his attention to. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary unless he counted the fact that their hands were covered in a blazing _fire,_ a fire he was just beginning to realize he should have absorbed back into himself rather than try to bodily pull away, but something tugged at the back of his mind. It was then that he realized the fire wasn't blue at all, and Marco's hand was _whole_ in his.

"It doesn't hurt?" Ace breathed, almost afraid that calling attention to it would cause him to lose control again.

"Not anymore, yoi. It never really hurt that much to begin with," Marco promised. "I know it seems like I lied to you, but it was the only way I could think of to get you to this point if you couldn't do it from the beginning."

"Why?" Ace demanded, his eyes still transfixed on the flame that was _his_ and _his alone._ "Why was it so important to you?"

"You wanted this power to protect your brothers. You wanted it to keep them from being afraid of fire, didn't you, yoi?" Ace's head snapped up, but Marco continued before he could voice his thoughts. "I didn't ask Oyaji, if that's what you're worried about. All I heard was that this was the fruit you wanted. Several of us have been keeping an eye out. Jozu was the one who picked it up from some of our allies, but the commanders had to know what the plan was. I was there when Thatch messed up in the kitchen and scared the hell out of both of them, so it wasn't hard for me to figure out why you'd want this particular fruit."

Ace opened his mouth, then shut it, frustrated and oddly placated by the idea that Marco had simply figured it out on his own.

"Sabo still has nightmares about the explosion that scarred him," Marco stated. "Luffy doesn't, but no one lets him near an open flame because they're all worried about the effect it'll have on him, yoi. And I know you, Ace. You want to protect them more than anything else, especially because a part of you still blames yourself for that whole mess."

He let go of Ace's hand but didn't pull away, letting Ace see that his hand, while still engulfed in fire, wasn't being burned. He didn't drop his hand until Ace finally pulled back, the flames extinguishing.

"Does everyone know that's why I wanted this fruit?" Ace asked quietly.

"I don't know, yoi," Marco admitted. "But the reason you gave Oyaji was enough to convince him, and his determination was enough to convince us - we already wanted to help. Bay and Vista know about Sabo's nightmares. Sabo refused the medicine Bay tried to give him to help him sleep."

"Yeah…" Ace shifted, pulling his knees up to his chest and absently playing with a row of flames in one hand. "He told me he doesn't want to wind up stuck in a nightmare if the medicine keeps him asleep. I knew about the nightmares, but I didn't…" Ace trailed off for a moment, clenching his jaw. "I didn't know if Sabo was telling me everything. About how bad they were, I mean."

"It's not bad if you were desperate to become fire to give them new memories to hold onto, but I know what you would have done if you hadn't been able to master it tonight, yoi."

"I knew it was a risk when I said I wanted the fruit. I knew I might have to avoid them for a while," Ace muttered, recalling Marco's comment about isolation. Even to his own ears, his voice sounded petulant. He was torn between wanting to admit Marco was right and wanting to bypass the subject before he had to. "A little loneliness would have been worth it. I would have been fine."

"I was tortured once, yoi."

"You said that, but it doesn't make me feel any better about burning you-"

"No," Marco cut him off, shaking his head. He sighed and tilted his head back, looking to the stars. "That's not what I mean. Memories of my childhood are vague and blurry. Honestly, I try not to think about it. Most of us try to forget where we came from before we found our home on the Moby Dick. I remember the torture, though."

Ace swallowed, closing his hand and smothering his flames again. "You were a kid when it happened?"

Marco nodded. "I wasn't used to my devil fruit back then. Like Sabo, I was born a Noble, but I never agreed with their view on the world, so I ran away, yoi. I didn't fare as well as he did. Stealing worked for a little while, but I stood out. My hair and eyes, even the color of my skin were a dead giveaway of where I came from."

Ace looked to his own hands again. He'd never given much thought to things like that. Sure, he and Luffy had darker skin, hair, and eyes compared to Sabo's lighter colors, but whenever a comparison came up, it was usually about Sabo's clothes. There had been one one moment when a villager on one of the many islands they'd chased Bluejam through had commented that they didn't look like brothers, but Ace had barely been paying attention to comments like that.

"I knew I had to leave, and that's where things got tricky, yoi. I stole my devil fruit," Marco paused his story, as if there was far more to the tale than he was letting on, but ultimately decided not to elaborate. "But I didn't know how much it was worth or what it would do. I didn't even know about devil fruits. After I ate it, I couldn't control my transformations. To cut a long, unnecessary story short, I was caught, and after it became apparent that I could heal, I was tortured for the amusement of a handful of nobles whose faces I don't even remember."

"I'm sorry," Ace blurted out, feeling utterly childish for having basically thrown a tantrum over hurting Marco.

"Don't be. It's in the past, yoi," Marco promised, reaching out to tousle his hair and grinning when said hair ignited. Ace even managed a grin back once he'd confirmed that his fire wasn't burning Marco.

"The point is, after I escaped, I isolated myself. I lost more control that way, and it took a long time before I could freely transition myself from man to phoenix and back. Now I can't remember _not_ having this ability, but back then it was more a curse than a gift, yoi."

Ace was silent for a while, and it was a comfortable silence. He eventually shifted to lie on his back and stare up at the sky, trying to imagine Marco as a kid his age. He brought his left arm up, holding his palm as high as he could and letting the flames come out again. "Do you think I'm really able to control it from now on?"

"I think so," Marco chuckled, watching him fondly. "I think the only reason your fire burned me before is because I didn't tell you it would hurt me, yoi. You'd never willingly hurt Luffy or Sabo - so, simply put, you _won't."_

Ace smiled at that thought. There was a nagging doubt in the back of his mind that he'd mess up, but he tried not to focus on it. "Thanks, Marco."

"No problem," Marco answered.

When it was finally time to return to the Moby Dick, with Ace still fascinated by his newfound ability, the sky was a soft shade of pale blue mixed with orange. The sun was going to rise soon, and without the darkness as a backdrop, Marco's phoenix form stood out far less than it would at night.

They were halfway back to the Moby Dick when Ace asked, and it was so sudden, so _ridiculous,_ that Marco brought his right wing up over his head and smacked Ace right in the face before he even stopped to think about the fact that he could have dislodged his passenger. At least in retrospect, he knew he was capable of catching Ace should something like that actually occur.

"Hey!" Ace protested, sputtering at the blue flames that had gotten into his mouth. Marco took a sharp dive off course, landing in the sand with the Moby Dick in sight. Ace had the foresight to jump off before Marco simply shook him free and transformed back.

"Drop you in the sea? _Drop you in the sea, yoi?"_ Marco repeated the question Ace had asked him moments earlier. "Are you trying to die now?"

"No!" Ace yelped, ducking his head like he thought Marco might smack him again. "I just - I mean, I can't swim now, right?" He lifted his head when the hit never came. "Luffy always looks like the energy completely drains out of him. Me and Sabo always had to get him when he fell in the water. Even if it was just a toe. He couldn't even grab onto driftwood to keep himself floating."

He took a deep breath, aware of Marco's scrutinizing gaze. "My first instinct if Luffy hits the water is to dive in after him. We both got good at swimming to make sure we could save him, and I want to know what it'll be like if I hit the water now. I can't be the one to go in after Luffy - Sabo's going to have to go in after _me."_

"While I understand that, what do you think would happen if I dropped you in the sea, just the two of us, yoi?" Marco asked.

 _Oh._ Ace's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Uh… I'd probably sink. And if you went in after me…"

"I'd probably sink too," Marco teased. "If you want to test it, go play in the water right there," he said, motioning to the shoreline. "But if I have to come in after you and we both drown, I'm blaming you, yoi."

"Noted," Ace promised. When Marco nodded him on, he headed to the water and hesitantly knelt to stick his hand in. The effect was instantaneous, and it was only Marco's hands encircling his waist and catching him that stopped him from pitching forward to what he could only assume would be death by drowning.

"Still want me to toss you into the sea?"

"No," Ace groaned. He practically slumped in Marco's grip. It was difficult to explain, and yet it helped him understand Luffy far more than any book Sabo had tried to find. He felt like the sea had become a vacuum, siphoning his energy at an alarming pace. It was almost like being paralyzed, except his body didn't fully register the paralyzation. After only a few minutes, he felt like he was falling asleep, his flames gone and his body heavier than before.

The feeling vanished instantly - so instantly that his head snapped up and he gasped from the disorientation. Marco was holding him higher, his hand no longer touching the water.

"Do you ever get used to that feeling?" Ace asked, sure he had to look as miserable as he felt.

"Over time, you can work up a resistance, yoi," Marco answered. "Some people can even use their power underwater for a short time. It's different for everyone, and it's especially rough on a new user."

"I can't imagine anyone using their power underwater," Ace grumbled. "I couldn't even stay kneeling."

"Give it time, yoi."

Ace didn't respond to that - and when Marco transformed again to take him back to the Moby Dick, he held on just a little tighter.

* * *

...

* * *

Ace hadn't expected to make it back to his room without some form of confrontation. He didn't know who he'd expected - maybe Bay coming to check on Sabo, or even Whitebeard himself making sure he hadn't burned the living quarters down. He didn't know how much extra deck-swabbing or kitchen chores it would take to make up for burning portions of the ship, but he had a feeling it might be helpful to know.

It wasn't until he'd shut the door behind him that he realized he could see Sabo sitting up in the dim light, Luffy still snoring away with his head in Sabo's lap.

"Hey," Ace said, trying not to let his voice give away how nervous he was.

"Hey," Sabo echoed.

There was a single beat of silence before the words tumbled out of Ace's mouth.

"I didn't mean to hide anything, I swear - can you come down here? I need to show you something."

If Ace's nervous stammering bothered Sabo, it didn't show. His touch was patient and careful as he shifted Luffy onto the pillows, despite the fact that he probably could have dropped Luffy off the bed without waking him. Once he was sure Luffy hadn't been disturbed, he jumped off the bed and made his way over to Ace, standing in front of him.

"What do you want to tell me?" Sabo asked. When he saw Ace's hesitance, he grinned to try and set him at ease. "It's me. You can tell me anything."

Ace nodded, but he was still tense. "I'm a devil fruit user now," he blurted out.

Sabo's eyebrows both went up. "You are? Since when?" He clearly recalled wading through a pond with Ace the day before, Luffy perched on Ace's shoulders. It had been part of Luffy's birthday present after all - he'd wanted to get a better look at the frogs.

"Since after the party," Ace answered, exhaling. "That was my present. For Children's Day. A devil fruit I asked Whitebeard to help me find."

"You asked him? Specifically?" Sabo's eyebrows seemed to go even higher. "I didn't know there was one you wanted… or that you would have asked him for a favor."

"Yeah…" Ace absently rubbed at his arm. "It's fire, Sabo."

Sabo went still. For a moment, he didn't speak, a tense, uncomfortable silence suffocating the room. "Fire?" he finally echoed. "Like the logia fruit?"

"I didn't want to freak you out, but yeah," Ace admitted in a small voice. "I was practicing my control with Marco. Can I show you?"

"Sure, go ahead," Sabo relented in a strained voice, spurred by fake courage.

Sabo took a step back as Ace slowly brought his left arm up, tiny flames licking at his skin before fully engulfing his hand. To his credit, Sabo didn't flinch, but there was no mistaking the haunted look in his eyes.

"Do you trust me?" Ace asked, hating that haunted look and wanting to make it go away.

"What?" Sabo's head jerked up as he tore his gaze from the fire. "I - trust? Of course I trust you, Ace. You're my brother."

Ace looked to his hand. "I wanted this fruit because all of us were scared of it."

Sabo chewed his lower lip for a moment, shaking his head. He didn't deny his own fear. No one would have believed him. "You never seemed scared of it."

"I almost lost _both_ of my brothers to it," Ace told him, lifting his head again. "That scared the hell out of me. I still hate how powerless I was back then." He held his hand out, the fire dancing in his palm. He offered a small, almost shy smile. "Guess you're gonna have to be the reliable one if me or Luffy falls into the water, huh?"

The tension broke as Sabo laughed, muffling his snickers in one hand. "What am I going to do with you two hammers?" he joked. He still seemed uncertain about the fire, but he was no longer scrunched away from it, and the haunted look in his eyes was fading. "You're not going to set our room on fire, are you? I mean we _just_ got it painted."

Ace grinned. "Touch it."

"Pardon?"

"The fire. Touch it."

"I think I'll pass," Sabo retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You said you trusted me," Ace reminded him. "I spent all night working on my control so I wouldn't have to spend any time away from you guys. You're not afraid of _me,_ are you? Because I'm living fire now."

Sabo huffed, looking decidedly conflicted. While he trusted Ace with his life, and he could _never_ be afraid of his brother, he could still remember the feeling of fire searing into his skin, scarring him forever. It came with an acute fear of never being able to be with his brothers again - of dying before he ever knew freedom.

"Just once," he relented, because it was important to him to at least _try._ If Ace had taken such steps to protect them from their fear, to ensure he was stronger if anything like that ever happened again, the least he could do was plunge his hand into an open flame.

It didn't help that his words had Ace grinning, a wide smile of excitement that was much more commonly seen on Luffy's face. With a deep breath and a mental calculation of what to do if his hand caught fire - where they had water, how easily he could smother it with a blanket, and a reminder to keep quiet so he didn't wake up Luffy - Sabo boldly reached out to grasp Ace's hand.

He wasn't aware he'd slammed his eyes shut until he heard Ace call his name in a curious, questioning tone, and he realized he couldn't see him. His eyes flew open as Ace gave his hand a squeeze, and he saw that the flames were not only engulfing his hand, but almost playfully creeping up his arm.

"It's not hot at all," Sabo murmured, too entranced to pay attention to the part of his brain screaming at him to claw free and extinguish the fire.

"It only burns what I want it to," Ace answered softly. "So don't worry about my fire ever burning you or Luffy, okay?"

The flames vanished in an instant, leaving them with only the barest light from the impending sunrise filtering in through the window. Sabo looked down at his arm, processing Ace's words. He knew there had to be more to it - that Ace wouldn't have simply mastered something like that in a single night without really pushing himself - and he couldn't help the soft grin that spread across his face.

"Okay," Sabo promised. "Thanks, Ace."

Ace modestly pulled his hand back with a mumbled "don't mention it", before the brothers made their way back to the top bunk to sneak in a few more hours of sleep before they'd be woken for their daily training and chores.

* * *

...

* * *

Luffy was the first one awake in the morning. Normally, that would be odd, but considering how often Sabo's sleep was interrupted by nightmares and the fact that Ace had only gotten at most, two hours of sleep, neither older brother could even fake surprise at Luffy having to wake them up.

"C'mon," Luffy whined, tugging at Ace's arm while Sabo made a sleepy descent down the ladder to get dressed for the day. "The sooner we wake up, the sooner we get breakfast!"

"It doesn't work that way, Luffy," Sabo explained around a loud yawn. "Breakfast is all morning."

"Then we should be up all morning!" Luffy decided. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaace!"

"I'm up, I'm _up!"_ Ace grumbled, shoving at Luffy's face to get it away from his. "Jeez!"

"Yay!" Luffy literally bounced off the top bunk and over to the dresser to get his clothes.

Despite being awake, it took Ace several moments to collect himself and jump out of bed. By the time he made his way to the dresser, Sabo had already helped Luffy get dressed. If left to his own devices he'd wear the same clothes every day, which may have been fine in the forest, but Izo tended to frown at them when that happened, so Sabo had gotten into the habit of keeping them tidy enough to pass the unspoken inspection. He'd only just finished dressing himself for the day when he heard Luffy's alarmed yelp.

"Ace is on fire!" Luffy cried, grabbing Sabo's arm.

"What? Oh," Sabo relaxed, laughing softly. "Yeah, he does that now."

Ace blushed, absently rubbing his arm where the flames had become apparent. "I ate a devil fruit, Luffy," he explained. "I'm fire the way you're rubber."

Luffy, who had looked to be on the verge of panic, immediately paused in his flailing. He tilted his head to the side. "You're fire?"

"Yes."

"The way I'm rubber?" Luffy repeated.

"Yes."

Sabo watched as Luffy curiously inched closer, inspecting Ace for more fire. Ace obliged by holding his hand out and igniting it, clearly nervous that Luffy might jump back or recoil. Neither one expected it when Luffy suddenly grabbed the flaming hand in both of his, spreading Ace's fingers out to look at it.

"Cool!" Luffy cried.

Ace, on the other hand, nearly fell over. "You idiot! You just grabbed _fire!_ You didn't even ask if it would burn you!"

"It's Ace's fire," Luffy said with a shrug. "I knew it wouldn't hurt me."

Ace struggled with his expression, torn between warm and sappy from Luffy believing in him so unconditionally, and annoyed that Luffy would base a decision off something so _simple._ If he hadn't been able to control it, Luffy would have burned himself and negated half of Ace's reason for wanting the fruit. He settled on exasperated affection. "I'm still learning to control it."

"Rubber is still cooler," Luffy decided, grinning up at Ace like he hadn't even heard the comment about control. "But fire is really cool too." He turned to Sabo. "Are you still normal?"

"That's me," Sabo joked. "Normal and the only one capable of saving you two from the water now. Well, when it's just the three of us." He paused. "Hey, Ace, how many of the commanders know about this?"

Ace tilted his head to the side. "I dunno. Marco and Jozu know, and I guess everyone knew I was looking for the fruit. Marco didn't say who knew I was getting it last night."

"Do you think _Thatch_ knows?" Sabo pressed.

"I doubt it," Luffy chirped, still playing with the fire in Ace's hand. He kept trying to grab the flames, giggling when they vanished. If he'd had any reservations about Ace embodying the one element he'd actually shown fear of, it didn't show.

"Why do you say that?" Ace asked.

"Because he said Sparkles wasn't telling him what your present was. He talked about it a lot when I was eating my cake," Luffy explained. He paused, then started to drool. "That cake was so good…"

The drool landed on the flames and sizzled, making Ace sigh. "C'mon then, let's get you to breakfast. Sabo, why do you want to know if Thatch knows?"

"Because he still feels guilty for startling us back before we got to the Moby Dick," Sabo answered. He smirked. "Maybe we should startle him so he feels like we're even?"

Ace's eyes widened. And then he found himself smirking back. "Yeah, I mean, we can't let him feel bad about that, right?"

"Totally," Sabo agreed, nodding sagely.

"I don't like it when Thatchy feels bad," Luffy agreed. "He talks to the tables and chairs and stuff."

"Then let's not keep him waiting," Ace said, pulling his hand back and smothering the flames with a thought. "We'll let you get your food first, Luffy."

"Yay!" Luffy didn't bother waiting to hear more, dashing past Sabo and right out the door.

"You didn't have any kitchen shifts today, right?" Ace asked, hurrying after Luffy and casting a sideways glance at Sabo, who was right alongside him.

"Nah. None of us do," Sabo reminded him. "I'm helping Fossa with some ship stuff. I think it's just sanding wood planks, but it beats first aid lessons with Bay. I think she's still on my case about that hug. You're doing weapon inventory with Rakuyo's division, in case you forgot."

"I did," Ace admitted. He frowned - they typically had combat training after breakfast and chores for a few hours before lunch. It was unusual for Luffy to have a different schedule from theirs, now that they had schedules officially worked out. No one really complained if they strayed from it, but they were _trying_ to show responsibility and make an effort to contribute. Especially given how often their evenings were spent playing pranks. "Where's Luffy going after training?"

"He can go with either one of us. My vote is with you - yeah, the weapons are dangerous but there are a lot more sharp tools lying around in Fossa's division," Sabo joked. "And Rakuyo's pretty good about keeping an eye on him."

Ace nodded. "I'll take him with me, then."

They caught up to Luffy in the galley. It was about half full for the first shift of breakfast - with a crew the size of Whitebeard's, it was impossible to fit everyone inside at once - and Luffy was already in line at the serving area with his tray.

Ace grinned again when he saw Thatch working the line, already cheerfully chatting with Luffy. His almost-pompadour was peeking out of a white chef's hat, and he looked completely unsuspecting.

Sabo went next, getting his tray and waiting at the end with Luffy, and then it was Ace's turn.

"Morning, Thatch," Ace greeted him, smiling. "How are you doing?"

"How nice of you to ask!" Thatch practically sang. "It's a great morning so far!"

Ace almost felt guilty - but then he reminded himself that Thatch _would_ feel better in the end - and he pasted a bright grin on his face. "Yeah, the party last night was amazing. Hey, can I have some pancakes?"

"Sure!" Thatch grabbed one of the plates, piling the pancakes high and handing it over the counter.

Ace accepted it, then frowned. "Hm… are these hot? They look a little cold."

"They're hot," Thatch promised. "I just made them a second ago!"

"They still look cold…"

"Maybe you should warm them up?" Sabo suggested. Thatch's attention was on Ace, so he didn't see the wicked smirk on Sabo's face or hear the stifled giggles escaping Luffy as they waited for their freckled brother.

"Yeah, good idea," Ace agreed - and then immediately burst into flames, tray and all.

Thatch gave a loud, squeaky yelp of shock, flailing and backpedaling into two other members of his division. They attempted to catch him, but between the serving spoons and limited space, all they managed to do was cover his chef's shirt in sauces and grease.

Ace casually grabbed some more food, not bothering to put out his fire. After both his brothers had come out unscathed after touching it, his confidence was peaking. "That's better!"

By the time Thatch scrambled back to his feet, all eyes were on the trio.

"How - what - FIRE!" Thatch stammered. He was staring at Ace, mini-pompadour disheveled and hat askew.

"Observant, aren't you?" Izo asked as he approached, withdrawing a small fan from his sleeve. He lightly smacked Thatch upside the head with it.

"Why did I get hit?!" Thatch cried, sounding wounded. "He's the one who burst into flames! Izo, he's on FIRE!"

"If you'd been paying any attention, you'd have figured out Oyaji gave him the Mera Mera no Mi last night," Izo quipped dryly, rolling his eyes. Realization dawned in Thatch's eyes, and he opened his mouth to retort.

"Me and Sabo thought we should even the score," Ace interrupted, grinning teasingly. "After you shocked him and Luffy with fire, we figured we should shock you back."

"Yep," Sabo agreed. "C'mon, let's go eat - Luffy's drooling again."

Luffy looked up, half a dozen biscuits in his mouth. "Ahhmffoo," he agreed.

Thatch and Izo both stared at the trio in shock. Then Izo was hiding a smile behind his fan, and Thatch was practically melting. He grabbed onto the counter and vaulted over it, lifting Ace from the side and giving him a warm hug. "C'mere, you!"

"Hey!" Ace yelped, immediately flailing and trying not to drop his tray. "I'm on fire! What's _wrong_ with you? Put me down!"

"You'd never burn your big brother Thatch!" Thatch cried, ignoring Ace's protests.

"I practiced for _one_ night!" Ace yelped, his cheeks burning under a layer of harmless flame. " _Thatch!"_

"Oh, fine," Thatch sighed, setting Ace down and dabbing at his eyes. "You three are just too sweet! Thank you!"

The flames flickered away, and then Ace was ducking his head to hide his blush. "Just - we're even now, okay? So no more feeling guilty."

"Promise!" Thatch agreed. He grabbed a plate piled high with fried potatoes and sausages, putting it on Ace's tray - if he didn't want it, Luffy could always finish it. "You three go on or I'll hug _all_ of you!"

"Ahhhuuuaee!" Luffy said around another mouthful of food.

"He said he'll hug you after he eats," Sabo translated, guiding Luffy over to a table with Ace quickly following.

All three brothers shot Thatch one more grin - which caused Luffy's already puffy cheeks to puff up further - and once they'd given their attention to the food and the crewmembers flocking to them to ask Ace about his new powers, Thatch leaned against the counter and happily sighed.

"I thought you'd be cranky," Izo commented.

"I would have been if they'd, ya know, done it to be mean," Thatch answered, rubbing the back of his neck. "But those little angels-"

"Angels is pushing it."

"-did it so I'd stop feeling guilty," Thatch continued like Izo hadn't interrupted. "You know, it may have been a freak storm, my stubbornness, or even my decision to make Marco chase me down… but I'm really just so happy I crossed paths with Luffy when I did."

"We all are, dummy," Izo murmured, lightly tapping Thatch's hat with his fan. "Now go clean up. As soon as your shift down here is done, we're going ashore to restock."

"Leaving already, huh?" Thatch joked, dabbing at his eyes again.

"Marco charted a course," Izo confirmed. "The marines are getting closer again, and Bay thinks we'll have a better shot finding new medical staff if we don't have them breathing down our necks."

Thatch nodded, but he was still watching the trio with a sappy grin on his face. Their success had been pretty dismal thus far, but he had a good feeling about the next string of islands they planned on visiting.

He'd been looking forward to swinging by Foolshout Island - but at Namur's request, they'd decided to skip it at the last minute. No one could blame him, though. Not when Fisher Tiger's death had been so recent.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you SO much everyone! I'll be busy with my OPBB fic again after this but I'll do my best to get this updated again soon. Until next time!**

 **~Mithril**


	22. A Surgeon In the Making

**A/N: Hey everyone! CHECK IT OUT! I'M BACK bwahahaha. Okay but seriously, the OP Big Bang 2k16 was AWESOME. I encourage everyone to go check it out, as a lot of super talented people collaborated and produced beautiful stories and art.**

 **Sadly, I've been incredibly emotionally drained and haven't had the energy to reply to every single review. I hope I answered all the questions.**

 **A huge shout out to Akatsuki-Celeste for a last-minute beta, and to Shishiswordsman, who's helping me with some information for chapter 23 :)**

 **And of course you all know by now, this story is dedicated to Beyond Kailani, my wonderful beta.**

 **Thank you everyone for your patience. I can't believe how amazing all of my readers have been. Each and every message and review and rec means so much to me, especially with how drained I've been.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 22: A Surgeon In the Making_

* * *

Ace saw the kick coming long before it actually hit, but even as his reflexes screamed at him to dodge or deflect, he simply wasn't fast enough. Marco's foot connected with his face and sent him flying several feet. As he lay on his back, struggling to catch his breath from having the wind knocked out of him, the sound of Whitebeard's booming laugh drowned out the sudden shouts about the deck being on fire.

He had about three seconds to figure out they meant _him_ before the torrent of ice cold water had him sputtering and shouting in protest. Along with the shock - the water was damn _cold_ \- came the draining effects of the sea. His body went lax, his eyes half-lidded as he spit the seawater out.

"Was that really necessary, yoi?" Marco didn't sound particularly remorseful as he knelt next to Ace.

"He set the deck on fire. He knew the rules," Rakuyo retorted. Still, he sounded guilty, and that softened a little bit of Ace's annoyance. "Don't give me that look, Marco! I promised Fossa I'd try to keep the damage to a minimum!"

In the four months since Ace had eaten his devil fruit, all forms of training against his brothers had stopped and he'd instead taken to training exclusively with Marco. Any time it was an exercise in using his fire as a weapon they had to leave the ship, but whenever it was about teaching Ace to use Haki or transform into fire for the sole purpose of defense, they tended to use the deck.

Having seawater dumped on him as a result of his flames kicking up and toasting a few planks of wood was _not_ new, but Ace still wasn't used to it.

"Sooner or later his flames won't even burn the ship," Marco chuckled. "We'll work on it, yoi."

"Sorry," Ace mumbled, accepting Marco's help in sitting up. He immediately started to peel off his wet shirt, shaking his head and sending droplets of water everywhere.

"Ah, don't apologize, lad," Rakuyo soothed. "You're not the first one to eat a devil fruit and wreak havoc. Jozu broke damn near everything. Including a few bones when we bumped into him!"

Ace forced a smile at Rakuyo's attempt to cheer him up, but his shoulders remained slumped. "I guess a break wouldn't hurt, anyway. I'm starving."

"Don't even joke," Rakuyo huffed. "If Thatch hears you say that, he'll be moping around talking to the furniture again."

"Right," Ace corrected, contrite. Even though it was a harmless saying, Thatch _did_ seem to take personal offense if anyone hinted they might be dissatisfied with the food he supplied.

"Let's get you dried off, then," Marco chuckled, offering Ace a hand and pulling him to his feet when Ace accepted.

"Did Ace set the boat on fire again?"

Ace groaned at Sabo's teasing voice, turning to see his brother approaching alongside a grinning Haruta and a stoic Namur. It wasn't unusual to see Namur accompanying them on the days Sabo decided to spend in the library, especially once Sabo had shown his interest in learning more about the history of the Fishmen.

"Barely," he griped. "And Rakuyo was a little _too_ eager to douse me."

"After the prank you scoundrels pulled last week, I'm _not_ going to risk Fossa's wrath again," Rakuyo muttered in a defensive - and slightly apologetic - tone.

Haruta flashed a teasing grin. "We'd help you out, but we can't play favorites, you know."

Rakuyo muttered under his breath - something about Izo and Bay and the fact that they were rarely caught up in any of Thatch's pranks - but he didn't openly argue that fact.

"We're docking soon," Haruta added. "Oyaji said we could go ashore for lunch. We were gonna go tell Luffy. You in?"

"Yeah," Ace agreed, grinning. "It's been a few weeks and Luffy loves exploring the islands."

"No exploring this time, yoi," Marco commented. "Our destination isn't nearly as friendly to pirates as the last few places. And it's not very interesting anyway."

Ace's grin faded. "Is it really safe for us to go?"

"It'll be fine, lad," Rakuyo promised, clapping him on the shoulder. His hand made a loud slapping sound as it connected with his wet skin. "Well, anyway, let's get you dried off and then go find Luffy."

"Find me for what? Hey, why is Ace all wet?"

Ace groaned, turning to face Luffy as he approached, straw hat flopping behind him. His hands, mouth, and shirt were all covered in a light orange dust, and there was absolutely no time to backtrack before he'd launched himself right at Ace and coated him as well.

He slumped almost as soon as he made contact, sliding right down Ace's chest, rubbery arms still locked around his neck.

"I'm covered in seawater," Ace sighed. It still unnerved him how strongly Luffy was affected, even with firsthand experience. He'd started to test his own tolerance, but while he could handle small amounts of submersion and retain most of his composure, Luffy couldn't even stand up straight.

"I'll take him," Sabo offered, coming over and pulling Luffy off of him.

Haruta came closer to unlatch Luffy's arms from around Ace's neck, and as soon as he'd broken the main contact with Ace's clothes and hair - which carried the bulk of the seawater - his energy returned.

"What's all this orange stuff?" Sabo wondered aloud as Luffy shook himself off and started bouncing on his heels.

"Cheese puffs," Thatch admitted with a sheepish laugh. "I was trying a new recipe. They're like potato chips, but puffy and covered in cheese."

"They're really good!" Luffy chirped, tilting his head back so he could look up at Sabo. "Thatchy let me eat all of them, but you can have some next time!"

" _All_ of them?" Namur shot Thatch a displeased look. "They actually sounded good."

" _Actually?"_ Thatch echoed, scandalized. "How dare you! All of my food is good!"

"It really is," Luffy agreed.

"I think you let Luffy's praise go to your head," Namur snorted. "But seriously, make more of those cheese puff things."

"Cheese puff _things?"_ Thatch scowled. "Show some respect!"

"Respect. For the _cheese puffs,"_ Rakuyo stated with a skeptical look. "You really just said that."

" _Children,"_ Marco warned as Thatch opened his mouth to argue. "Cheese puffs aside, if we're docking soon, there's work to be done, yoi."

"I'll take Ace to dry off," Haruta chuckled, patting Thatch's arm to placate him.

"We'll clean Luffy off, too," Sabo added. "I'm pretty intrigued about those cheese puffs though…"

"I get it, okay?! I'll make more!" Thatch whined.

"Not even lunchtime and Thatch is whining," Izo quipped, making his way over. "Is it the pompadour or another one of his new recipes?"

"New recipe," Haruta added for Izo's benefit, grabbing Ace's arm and slinging it over his shoulder. "We'll be back."

"Thanks," Ace muttered. "I can walk on my own, though."

" _Izo,"_ Thatch's distress practically radiated from every pore. He didn't even notice the four younger boys making their exit. "My pompadour is impeccable, and my new recipes are always delicious!"

Izo studied his hair, then shrugged and looked to Rakuyo and Namur. "Well his hair _has_ grown back, and insulting his food is just silly. So… Thatch has a point."

Namur rolled his eyes. "Fine. Besides, I _do_ want to try his new recipe."

"You're the best, Izo," Thatch gushed, abruptly turning to throw both arms around Izo in a sudden hug.

"Yes, I know," Izo chuckled, though it sounded a little weak and had Rakuyo averting his eyes to allow Izo as much privacy as possible on a crowded pirate ship. Marco and Namur had already started walking away. "Now get off of me."

"You really think my pompadour looks okay, right?" Thatch pressed. "Because it still feels a little short, but I _really_ think there's more volume than usual!"

Izo sighed in defeat and returned the hug, patting Thatch on the back. "Your hair is lustrous, Thatch."

"You really _are_ the best!" Thatch cried, giving him another squeeze before finally releasing him. "I'm gonna go back to the kitchen and get started!"

Izo drew a fan from within the sleeve of his yukata, extending it and gently fanning his face to hide his expression. "I suppose I'll come watch. Wrangle Luffy if he comes around before we dock."

"Perfect," Thatch spoke, nodding. "He's great at taste-testing, but he doesn't really leave anything for anyone else, ya know?

"I'm aware," Izo agreed. "Let's get going before I change my mind. I was _supposed_ to go ashore with Bay."

"I'll make it up to you," Thatch promised, grabbing his free hand and hurrying off to the kitchen. "Oh! And I made a new kind of panna cotta earlier. It's green tea and raspberry. I'm working on the balance…"

Izo shook his head, following along with a rueful smile as Thatch rambled about ingredients and ratios and the occasional comment about Izo's preference for raspberries over strawberries.

* * *

...

* * *

"This place is a lot smaller than I thought it'd be," Ace commented. He felt a tug on his arm and automatically tugged right back. Luffy yelped, arm retracting as he danced unsteadily back to Ace's side. "Stay close, Luffy."

"I was! You said I had to hold your hand and I was holding your hand," Luffy protested.

"You're only allowed to stretch as far as you go _without_ recoil," Sabo reminded him.

"I don't know what that means!" Luffy argued.

"It means if you come flying back, you went too far," Ace responded with a scowl. "Do it again and Sabo's holding your other hand."

Luffy grumbled, using his free hand to slam his hat onto his head. "I don't need to hold anyone's hand. I'm strong, you know!"

"You don't want to hold Ace's hand?" Haruta asked in an innocent tone.

"I didn't say that," Luffy grumbled, scooting closer to Ace and tightening his grip.

Ace rolled his eyes, but the smile he flashed at Haruta showed he didn't mind Luffy's clinging at all.

"You know, Marco, you really should have stayed on the Moby," Bay commented. "Or gone with another group."

"And why is that, yoi?"

"Because no one in their right mind thinks _I'm_ their mother," Bay answered. "So really, all anyone here sees is one mother hen and all his little ducklings following him all over town."

"How come I still qualify as a duckling?" Haruta complained. "I'm the oldest! I'm _their_ big brother!"

"We're _ducklings?"_ Sabo echoed, bursting into laughter. "That's an odd way of putting it!"

"I'm not a duckling, I'm a pirate," Luffy complained. Ace didn't even bother answering, just averting his eyes with a barely noticeable flush on his cheeks at being called a duckling.

"See what you did, yoi?" Marco sighed. "Besides, you're the only one who isn't going to find a bar. The kids had to go with you."

"We don't need adult supervision. _You_ didn't have to come with us, and we're just walking with Bay because there's nowhere else to go," Ace pointed out.

"And because of my dazzling personality," Bay quipped. "Just let him be a mother hen, Ace. He's right about this place being more friendly to the navy than the pirates. Wearing Oyaji's mark will still deter anyone from messing with you, but why take the chance? Besides, there's nothing exciting to do here so we may as well make the best of it by teasing Marco."

"Bay's right about that," Haruta admitted. "It's a pretty small island. I didn't think we were going to stop here."

"Rumor has it people on this island have a connection to some pretty powerful underworld families," Bay informed him. "We've also heard rumors of miracle medicines and a doctor who actively wanted to meet us."

"Is he good?" Haruta asked.

Bay shrugged. "Won't know until I meet 'em. I don't have my hopes up, though."

Marco glanced over his shoulder at the four boys. Luffy had wandered off again, still within range to keep his arm from retracting, and both Sabo and Ace was studying the surroundings with an earnest sense of curiosity. It never failed to make him smile when he saw them so fascinated with the world, even in a small, boring town. He turned his attention to Haruta next, expression softening when he saw how diligently Haruta was watching Luffy.

Marco couldn't help thinking being a big brother really suited Haruta.

"So we're hoping to bring back a doctor for Oyaji?" Sabo piped up, turning his attention back to Marco and Bay.

"That's the plan, kiddo," Bay agreed with a snort. "Can never have too many doctors on board."

"But he's not sick, right?" Ace tried to disguise his concern with curiosity, eyes briefly flickering to Marco.

"He's the strongest man in the world, Ace," Marco answered. "But he's not invincible. It doesn't hurt to have as much medical staff as possible, yoi."

"Only the best, though," Haruta added.

"Yeah, only the best," Bay murmured, coming to a stop outside the clinic. In such a small town, she hadn't expected anything fancy, but it still left a bad taste in her mouth to see the state of affairs. Whoever ran the place clearly had no care for the establishment.

"This is the place?" Sabo asked doubtfully, wrinkling his nose.

"Not much to look at, yoi. But we're not looking for someone to keep the ship clean," Marco spoke. "You don't need me for this."

"Understatement," Bay observed.

"I'll be back shortly, yoi," Marco said with another glance at the sign to the clinic. Bay nodded to him and he headed off. She turned to the boys next.

"You kids can stay out here if you want. It looks like it'd be crowded in there," Bay muttered.

"Which is code that means she might end up cursing a lot, and she'd rather not do it in front of us," Haruta clarified.

Bay reached out to ruffle his hair, messing it up. "Don't give away all my secrets, Haruta," she teased in a singsong voice.

Haruta scowled and tried to fix his hair, but Bay was heading into the clinic before he could retort. He sighed and took a look around, noting how empty the town seemed compared to the ones he was used to visiting.

"I'm hungry," Luffy complained.

Ace sighed, reluctantly letting go of his hand. "You ate like five pounds of cheese puffs and a huge breakfast."

"It wasn't five pounds," Luffy argued, flailing.

"It was enough to make Namur cranky," Sabo teased.

"I promise not to eat them all next time…" Luffy puffed his lower lip out, looking to the dirt.

"Hey, Thatch offered," Haruta reassured him. "He'll make enough for everyone next time. And we can always go back to the ship for lunch. I doubt we'll find anything better on this island."

"Did you see the mountains?" Luffy asked, perking up at Haruta's words. "It reminds me of the mountain back home. Do you think there's crocodiles? We haven't had crocodile meat since Children's Day!"

"I doubt it," Sabo frowned up at the mountain in question. "These mountains don't look at all like Mt. Colubo. Not as many trees, so probably not as many beasts. I wouldn't bother trying to hunt up there."

"There _is_ a tree here," Ace pointed out, walking behind the clinic where a cluster of tall trees blocked the mountains from view. "Maybe there's fruit up there."

Luffy was stretching before anyone could try to stop him, flinging himself up into the closest tree to search.

"He should be fine up there," Sabo shrugged when Haruta moved forward. "Keeps him busy until we can go back to the ship. This place was _really_ uninteresting."

"I'm still wary," Haruta muttered, keeping his eyes trained on the branches. "If I watch him like a hawk, nothing'll happen. If I take my eyes off him for more than five seconds, he's gonna get into trouble."

"I'd say you're being paranoid but… yeah, sounds accurate," Ace joked, plopping down at the base of the tree. "I'm really surprised they're leaving us unsupervised. Boring as this place is, they seem worried."

Haruta's eyes flickered away just long enough for Sabo to notice, and he frowned, leaning forward.

"Haruta?"

"What? Luffy's still in the tree," Haruta answered.

Ace frowned as well, looking between the two of them.

"Haruta," Sabo repeated. "What's going on?"

"Why do you think something's going on?" Haruta dared another glance at Sabo.

"You may as well cut to the chase," Ace chimed in. "Sabo's not gonna let it go until you do. What's going on?"

Haruta sighed. "You didn't hear it from me, okay?"

"Didn't hear a thing," Sabo promised, sitting down.

Haruta pushed a hand through his hair, then joined them on the ground. "Okay, remember a few months ago when the marines were following us a lot closer?"

"Yeah, Namur sank most of their ships," Sabo recalled.

"Some of the Commanders think they're following us for a reason," Haruta murmured, lowering his voice. "Most of the islands we've been visiting have been partial to pirates. It's not as common in Paradise. Usually the islands here are allied under the World Government's flag."

Sabo wordlessly flicked a piece of dirt off his pants, shoulders tight with agitation.

"But whenever the marines get close again, they never try to engage. In fact, Blenheim said they sent a _scouting_ party to the last island."

"A scouting party?" Ace interrupted.

"It doesn't make sense," Haruta continued. "The navy doesn't need to _scout_ us. They know plenty as it is. Unless they're worried about us picking up some more crewmembers. Except, Marco doesn't think that's the case."

"What does Marco think?" Sabo asked.

"Marco thinks it's because of us. Well, specifically you guys," Haruta admitted in a quiet voice.

Sabo paled, but it was Ace who spoke again. "Why us?"

"It's not normal for kids to be with the strongest crew in the world. I was the youngest before you guys came along. We're not really hiding your relationship to the crew. I mean, Bay put the mark on your brace," Haruta said, motioning to Ace's arm. "Marco thinks someone saw you guys and the navy is worried about us bolstering our numbers with kids. Or that someone in East Blue reported you guys as kidnapped and they think you're with us because Marco got recognized in Loguetown."

Ace actually flinched, withdrawing and leaning against the tree. "I doubt the navy cares too much about three orphans vanishing from some no-name hillside in East Blue."

"Ace," Sabo scolded quietly. "Maybe Makino or Dadan called the old man before we sent a letter."

"But the marines wouldn't prioritize three kids who aren't in immediate danger," Ace argued. "You think me and Luffy haven't been drilled on what marines are supposed to do? No way in hell they care about us being 'kidnapped' or anything like that. Besides, even if Jiji _was_ looking for us, he wouldn't send scouting parties. He'd barge onto the Moby Dick and yell until we came out."

"Your grandpa?" Haruta frowned. "He sounds suicidal. Nobody just 'barges onto the Moby Dick'. That's crazy."

"Well, _he's_ crazy," Ace huffed. "Anyway, it's probably not about us specifically. Probably the marines being paranoid about more kids joining the pirates when they could be joining the navy."

"Well, that's what I think too," Haruta agreed.

"Does anyone hear Luffy?" Sabo suddenly interrupted, looking up at the tree.

"Luffy, get down here," Ace called.

After a moment of silence - not even a rustling of branches - the three boys looked back to each other, dread in their eyes.

"Damn it!" Haruta swore, standing back up. "I knew I shouldn't have taken my eyes off him!"

"Luffy!" Ace shouted. In any normal situation, Luffy would come running at the sound - especially when Ace sounded _annoyed._

He was nowhere to be found.

"He couldn't have gone far…" Ace hissed, flames blossoming on his arm as he pushed his hand through his hair.

"Bay's gonna kill us all," Haruta muttered, trying to cover his worry with annoyance. "Ace, fire."

Ace scowled and shook his arm until the flames went out, then moved to stand next to Sabo.

"You go let Bay know we're heading up the mountain to track Luffy down." Sabo looked to the mountain path and grimaced. "You joining us after that?"

"Yeah, after I tell Bay," Haruta said. "Go ahead, I'll catch up. She'll probably want to get Marco, though."

He hurried back to the clinic as Sabo and Ace took off up the mountain, opening the door and looking for Bay. She was standing by the front desk where a man in a white doctor's coat had angled his body towards hers, speaking in low tones.

"Hold that thought," Bay cut him off, turning to Haruta.

"Luffy wandered off," Haruta explained, grimacing. "He was up in the tree out back, and we only looked away for a minute…"

"Can't say I'm surprised," Bay sighed. She tossed a bored look over her shoulder at the doctor. "We'll be back. Then I'll make a decision."

"But-"

"If you want an answer now, it's 'no'," Bay cut him off with a glare. When he didn't interrupt again, she looked back at Haruta. "Where do you think he went?"

"Probably up the mountain. He was getting antsy about lunch and he wanted to look for crocodiles," Haruta answered.

"There aren't any crocodiles around here," the doctor spoke with obvious hesitance. "Few people are stupid enough to go up those mountains."

"Few," Bay echoed, turning to him again. This time, she angled her entire body towards him in an indication that she wanted his full attention and answers. "Is it dangerous?"

"Nothing to hunt, no _reason_ to hunt… just a lot of rocky outcroppings and cliffs. It's like a deathtrap up there."

"So why does anyone go up there, Johnson?" Bay pressed.

Johnson shifted a little. "Well, my assistant went up there hours ago, chasing miracle herbs or something. I told her it was a fool's errand but she wouldn't listen to me. Some folks hike for sport… but not many people are _that_ bored around here. Not even a good view."

"Mm," Bay barely acknowledged him, turning back to Haruta. "Let's go get Marco. If Ace and Sabo don't catch up to him before we get back, we'll get an aerial view."

Haruta nodded in relief.

"There's a good path up the mountain just past the trees," Johnson informed them. "That's where my assistant went."

"Your assistant have a name? I mean, if it's as dangerous as you say, aren't you worried about her falling or getting lost?" Bay questioned.

"Oh," Johnson stumbled over himself in his haste to open the door for Bay. "It's Lani or Lama or something like that."

"Got it," Bay answered crisply, ushering Haruta out the door.

"He's not coming with us, is he?" Haruta muttered once they were out of earshot.

"Not even a little," Bay snorted. "But I'm gonna drag his ass first."

Haruta grinned, some of his worry giving way for satisfaction. "Good. Do you know where Marco went?"

"Yeah, I've got an idea. Let's snag the birdboy and hurry this up. This island was a waste of time for us. Well, for me. Not so much the others."

"What do you mean?" Haruta asked. "I thought you said we came here to find a doctor."

"Nah. Half the ship wanted the special rum made on this island. Exotic spices, excuses to drink… why _else_ would we realistically stop at a place like this?" Bay joked. "I was just hoping to make an actual _effort._ We don't really care about any underworld connections or believe in miracle cures. You know that."

"What about the marines?" Haruta blurted out. "Was it really a good idea to come here _just_ for alcohol if everyone's worried about Luffy and the others being spotted?"

Bay stopped walking. Haruta realized his error immediately and cringed, slowly turning to look at her.

"Somebody's been eavesdropping," Bay chuckled. "I like it. But there's a reason we didn't bring it up around everyone. It's speculation, Haruta. Not an actual concern yet. And definitely not a threat. Don't worry about it for now. If it _does_ become a threat, I'll tell you myself."

"Can you tell me when it becomes a _concern?"_ Haruta asked.

Bay's lips curved into a smirk. "Sure thing, kiddo."

* * *

...

* * *

Lami sighed, setting her book on the rocks beside her in frustration and pushing a hand into her hair. It had been hours since she'd set out on her task, and even though the skies had been clear when she'd started her trek, the light drizzle she'd encountered only moments ago hinted at heavy rain soon. There wouldn't be enough time for her to make it back down the mountain before it started. The thought of attempting to climb down the same way she'd ascended while rocks crumbled away and dirt footholds melted into mud had her contemplating spending the night where she was.

It wouldn't be _too_ horrible after all. There were no trees on the top of the mountain, but the rain never lasted into the night and she'd slept in worse places than mud. In fact, mud sounded appealing compared to the musty attic that had become her home in the last few weeks. At least the mountain offered solitude.

Her quiet home hadn't lasted very long once she'd started frequenting the library. Rumors of the previous family being connected to shady underworld names had surfaced and their home had been seized by officials. Lami had found herself homeless once more. Few were willing to take pity on her, but in the end she'd managed to gain room and board with the town doctor.

She missed the silence.

The clinic itself was small compared to the hospitals she'd seen on larger islands, but despite being the only one in town, it was never _busy._ Most of the patients were older folks seeking remedies for common ailments. As far as Lami knew, medical emergencies were rare, and the idea of someone - _especially_ a young girl - wanting to become a surgeon was laughable in their eyes. No one took her seriously.

"What's the point of having a voice," she muttered bitterly, pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face there. "Why am I even doing this? He's not going to _listen."_

Frustration rose in her chest like steam attempting to escape a kettle and it took all she had not to let it out. Even alone on a mountain, she didn't feel comfortable dropping any facet of her composure. Not when there was a chance someone could hear or see her.

He might not listen - he might _laugh_ in her face in that condescending tone and send her to clean the laundry - but she _had_ to achieve the goal she'd set for herself.

Maybe she would even try making her own remedies to supply the patients with after the doctor - she _loathed_ having to call him _doctor_ \- gave them his useless ointments and fake medicines.

After taking a few deep breaths to help calm her nerves, she retrieved her book, dusting it off and flipping through the pages. It was too large to fit in the satchel on her belt where her lunch and canteen were, but she didn't trust her ability to identify the plants without it.

Not wanting to deal with having to climb back to the top to retrieve it - or letting it get damaged by the rain - Lami had no choice but to try and take it with her. She started making her way down the opposite side of the mountain where the paths were much smaller and harder to navigate. It was far steeper than the side she'd climbed and required more use of her hands than she'd expected. Just as she'd started to doubt her decision to bring the book with her, a flash of green caught her eye.

Lami's eyes widened in delight. She hadn't allowed herself to hope she'd find the plant she was looking for so quickly, but as she leaned against the rocks and opened the book to compare, she confirmed that the shape of the bulbs perfectly matched. The only problem was that the plant was growing out of the rocks on the mountainside, and she couldn't find a path to reach it.

The footholds she was using to make her way down were shaky. She couldn't see any roots or branches protruding. The rocks were unstable enough that it seemed too dangerous to try climbing over, especially with the book in her hands.

Frustrated, Lami tilted her head back to see how far down the mountain she'd come. It was a good twenty feet to the top and her arms were already starting to shake from the exertion it had taken to climb _down._

 _Why did you have to take the book with you in the first place?_ she chastised herself. She knew why, even if it was frustrating for the moment. No matter how much she tried to tell herself it was for convenience, or that she couldn't afford to replace the book if she left it behind or ruined it…

She knew the main cause was simply that she just wasn't good enough to spot the correct plant on her own. The idea of trying was too intimidating.

Still, her hands were starting to shake and the plant she wanted to examine was close enough… and she _had_ confirmed it was the right one. There was no sense scolding herself anymore.

Lami pursed her lips, tucking the book into the rocks near her waist. She hesitated a moment to make sure it was secure, then began making her way to the patch of green growing amongst the dangerously steep part of the mountain. The difficulty of straying from the secure path put even more strain on her arms, but she managed to reach the area below the plant without incident. One tentative foot balanced on an uneven foothold jutting out of the rock face as she held her breath. When it held, she pressed her entire body against the rocks, exhaling slowly and bracing herself in case she started to lose her footing.

After a few more moments of tense silence, she allowed herself to grin, feeling a surge of confidence. The plants were growing a few feet above her head, but there were plenty of uneven areas for her to climb after she let her arms rest a little.

It took several tries to balance on the next foothold, fingers digging into the rocks as she used her legs to push herself up. Her bare arms came away covered in scrapes, her plain blue dress snagging a few times. Dust caked her arms, clinging to her skin where she'd started to sweat, and just as her hand brushed against the stem of the plant, the foothold bearing most of her weight crumbled beneath her feet.

A sharp cry escaped in a rush of breath, as the plant tore away at the root and a searing pain shot through her left side. Lami desperately tried to find something to grab onto, left hand snagging on the initial foothold she'd used. The force wrenched her arm, and this time she screamed, both from the shock of pain and from the sudden terror as the realization hit that she was about to plummet to her death.

"Somebody help me!" she cried once she caught her breath. It didn't matter that she'd come to the mountain alone. It didn't matter that she doubted anyone from her island would have _bothered_ to try and help her anyway. She couldn't think straight with the fear paralyzing everything but her lungs.

She couldn't pull herself up. Even after dropping the plant and desperately grasping at the rocks until her fingers bled, she could feel her arms shaking and her shoes scraping uselessly, unable to find purchase. Tears burned her eyes and slid down her cheeks as she strained to keep herself from falling, but she just didn't have the strength. The scream caught in her throat, choked with dust and fear as her grip finally gave out.

It was as if everything had slowed down. Her stomach flipped at the sensation of falling. The wind whipped at her hair and reminded her of the sting in her cheek and neck where she'd slid against the rocks. Every instance of the voice - the one she was _sure_ had to be her brother - came back in a jumbled blur of noise that echoed in her ears.

Even the sky, with light blue darkening under gray clouds, seemed to be fading away in slow motion. With her eyes locked on what was sure to be her last vision - irrational anger rushing through her at the thought that it wasn't even a _sunny_ sky - she didn't see the hand until it latched around her wrist.

The jolt stole what little breath she'd caught, and then her widened eyes were fixing on the hand that had caught her. Nothing made sense. There was no way anyone had followed her from town. No one else had been on the mountain with her. She was too far from the top for anyone to reach out and grab her.

Most importantly… the wrist connected to the hand that had grabbed her was stretching into an arm that had no discernible _end._

"Hold on!" a childish voice called down to her. She had three seconds to register the command - three seconds in which she managed to bring her other hand up to grasp the rubbery wrist - before it retracted.

Thanks to the warning, she managed to swallow the reflexive scream at being launched _back_ up the mountain, bracing herself for whatever impact would greet her there. Painful or not, it wouldn't be _fatal._

"Oof!"

The collision knocked the wind out of her, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected. It was almost like she'd hit a block of pure _rubber._

It took Lami several moments before she was willing to open her eyes. The pressure on her wrist was gone, and whoever had pulled her up was now lying directly underneath her. The ache in her left arm was severe, but the fact that her wrist hurt more than her shoulder reassured her that it hadn't been dislocated.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyes snapped to his face at the question. The boy who lay there couldn't have been older than nine, a sloping scar under his left eye and a bright yellow straw hat perched atop a head of messy black hair. He was grinning up at her, dirt smudges all over his skin and several tears in his shirt.

"I'm…" Lami's breath caught. She pushed herself up and sat next to him. "I'm alive."

"Me too!" The boy sat up and grinned even wider, adjusting the hat on his head and patting it down. "I'm Luffy. I'm going to be the Pirate King!"

"I… I'm Lami," Lami answered, staring at him. "I'm going to be a surgeon."

"Shishishi," Luffy rocked backwards, tucking his feet together on front of him and grasping them as he rocked towards her. "I don't know what that is. So how come you're falling off a mountain? You're hurt."

"I didn't fall on purpose," Lami huffed, irritation coming to the surface at his laughter. "I slipped while trying to get a plant."

"A plant?"

"Yes. A plant," Lami sighed. She cast a forlorn glance to the side of the mountain she'd just been pulled up from. "I dropped it, though."

"How come you wanted it?" Luffy asked.

"It's for a medicine," Lami explained, grimacing at the reminder that she still had to retrieve her book. "I'm going to be a doctor. Well, a surgeon, specifically. I wanted to find the plant in the book because the doctor I work for doesn't use the right ones. He's lying to sick people and he won't listen to me about the plant he's using - hey!" Lami cut off with a yelp as the pouch she'd been carrying on her belt was yanked away.

She could only stare blankly as Luffy's arm retracted, her meager lunch clasped in his hands.

"There's no meat," Luffy sighed. "I'm hungry…"

"Your arm stretched," Lami stated.

"Uh-huh. I'm made of rubber," Luffy chirped, happily eating everything she'd packed in the bag. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi."

"That's… a devil fruit?" Lami ventured, scooting a little closer to examine his arm while he ate. She reached out to pull on his skin, fascinated by the rubbery texture.

"Yeah. It didn't taste good at all," Luffy acknowledged. "This is much better. Not as good as Thatchy's food, but Thatchy's food is hard to beat. Hey, thanks for this!"

"Well…" Lami trailed off, then shrugged, still playing with the elasticity of his skin. "No problem." There didn't seem to be a use in lecturing him or even pointing out that he hadn't asked for her food. Besides… he _had_ just saved her life. "So, what are _you_ doing up here?"

"I was looking for an adventure. Ace and Sabo were busy with Haruta and everyone else was being boring." Luffy finished the last of the food and offered a bright grin. "This mountain is a lot like the one we had back on our home island. I thought I could find some crocodile meat…"

"Crocodile meat?" Lami echoed, making a face. "I don't think I've ever had that. And there are no crocodiles around here."

"Yeah, I couldn't find any," Luffy sighed. "I guess I'll wait until Thatchy makes lunch."

Lami turned to the sky for a moment, frowning. "Isn't it past lunchtime already? It took me hours to get up here…"

"Ah!" Luffy jumped up, alarmed. "I missed lunch?!"

"I'm sorry," Lami apologized with a half-smile. "I didn't even bring very much with me."

Luffy huffed, but the reminder that he'd eaten her lunch had him plopping back down. "Well, I'll just have to eat double at dinner," he decided. "You're bleeding. That has to get bandaged."

"It's not that bad," Lami promised, though she did reach up to touch one of the sore areas near her collarbone to test how much she was actually bleeding. Her fingers were barely discolored, so the amount of blood wasn't enough to cause alarm.

"Well, we have a rule on the ship," Luffy continued. "If it bleeds, it has to get bandaged."

"That's a good rule, but I don't have bandages right now. I'll take care of it when I go home." Lami couldn't help but smile at him. His words were earnest and not at all condescending like everyone who spoke to her back at the clinic.

"Well, you're the one who wants to be a doctor, so it's up to you, Lamby," Luffy acknowledged.

Lami's jaw dropped. "I'm not a lamb," she muttered, trying to figure out if Luffy was teasing her - if she'd read him wrong. "My name is _Lami."_

"What's a surgeon?" Luffy continued as if he hadn't heard her. He was still smiling, and despite the indignance of the strange nickname, she couldn't find a reason not to answer him.

"It's a type of doctor," she answered. "They specialize in repairing damage inside your body."

Luffy cocked his head to the side. "How?"

"Well, by cutting the patient open," Lami answered with a shrug. When Luffy's jaw dropped and he actually scooted _back,_ she laughed. "They're not awake, Luffy. They're sedated first. They don't feel any pain."

Luffy scooted closer again. "Well, that's not so bad I guess. I think there are sturgeons on the ship, but I've never broken anything inside my body."

"Surgeon," Lami corrected. "So you came here on a ship?"

"Yeah," Luffy chirped. "I came ashore with my brothers but I got bored."

"Merchants?" Lami guessed. Her blood ran cold before he had a chance to answer. "M-marines?"

Luffy stuck his tongue out. "I'll never be a marine, and I don't think I'd be a good merchant. I'm gonna be a pirate.'

Lami's eyebrows lifted. "A pirate?"

"Yeah! I'm here on a pirate ship," Luffy explained, flailing his arms. "I'm not on the crew, though. I have to be the captain when I set sail."

It seemed a little far-fetched, but it wasn't like she could dispute his claims. She didn't recognize him, and naval ships - while not uncommon - never brought children. Then again, the idea of a pirate ship carrying children with no intention to sell them into slavery was unheard of. "Why are you with the pirates now if you're not on the crew?"

"My brothers," Luffy answered with a wide smile. Lami couldn't help smiling back - it was infectious. "Ace and Sabo want to join the old man, but Ace hasn't said it yet. I really like the crew, but as soon as I'm old enough, I have to set out on my own."

"And this crew has children in it?" Lami asked.

"Just my brothers and me, and Haruta," Luffy replied with a thoughtful look. "We're the youngest. I think Marco's the oldest."

"How many are there?"

Luffy cocked his head to the other side and hummed for a moment. "I dunno. There's a lot. It's the biggest ship I've ever seen, and there are supposed to be three! The other two are somewhere else."

"Must be loud," Lami murmured, looking to her knees. "It seemed loud in a house with three other people. Of course, it might just be that it's so _quiet_ alone. I don't mind the quiet much anymore though. It's easier to sleep."

"You're alone?" Luffy's voice had dropped an octave, a serious look on his face. It had Lami studying him before she answered.

"Most of the time. I work with a doctor who doesn't respect me, but I feel alone when he's around. There's only one time I _don't_ feel alone," Lami admitted.

"When's that?"

"When I'm studying medicine," Lami answered, reaching up to her throat. "I never feel lonely when I'm learning to become a doctor. It's why I want to be a surgeon so badly. I can't explain it any other way."

She started to smile at Luffy, but her fingers brushed her throat and the smile never came. There was a brief moment of confusion - the sense that something _wasn't right_ \- before she began to panic. All precautions of trying to keep dirt from the open scrapes on her neck flew out of her mind as her fingers grasped at bare skin, slightly slick from blood and sweat.

"Is something wrong, Lamby?" Luffy inquired, his tone still serious.

Lami didn't even bother correcting him on her name. Her heart felt firmly lodged in her throat, pure dread coursing through her veins. The necklace, the _one keepsake_ of her life before the facility… it was _gone._ "M-my necklace…"

She thought back to the moment she'd slipped. The friction could have snapped the chain as easily as it had torn into her neck, and while it wasn't like her injuries were _deep_ or cause for alarm, it would have been enough to ruin the thin silver. Her necklace would have fallen down the mountain.

Her feet were moving before Luffy even had a chance to stand, skidding to a stop near the edge. She leaned over to look, as if by some miracle she'd see her necklace even at an impossible distance, and the sudden vertigo made her vision swim. It was Luffy's hands that pulled her back - _once again_ saving her from falling to her death - and his expression was clearly displeased.

"What are you doing?! You're not made of rubber!"

"My necklace," Lami breathed, still dizzy even as she took a step back at his urging. "I lost my necklace when I fell!"

"Your necklace?" Luffy echoed.

"It's my treasure!" Lami cried, tears burning her eyes. She could feel the hysteria bubbling up, panic taking over all rational thought. It was only a necklace - _a dainty chain that linked her to her past -_ but it was as if that link was the only thing protecting her from the hell she'd endured in the time spent at the facility. Without it, she felt bare and exposed, too easily identified as #106. As Snow White. As the subject of experiments. She _couldn't_ let herself feel that way again. "I have to find it!"

She started towards the edge again, but Luffy tugged her away. Her feet tangled as he forced her to backtrack, causing her to fall on her rear with a sharp yelp.

"Lamby," Luffy spoke with enough urgency and concern to get her attention. "It's your treasure?"

"Y-yes," Lami answered, tears streaking through the dirt smudges on her cheeks. "It's my necklace, with my name on it. It's all I have left from my family! It's the only reason I'm trying to become a surgeon at all! I have to-"

"I'll find it," Luffy interrupted. "It's your treasure, so it's important. I don't care what it is or what it does. A necklace, right?"

"I-I… y-yes, a necklace," she stammered in confusion, sniffling. "But it fell down the mountain, and it's too dangerous-"

"I'll find your treasure," Luffy repeated firmly, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can count on me."

"But I have to-I have to find it," Lami protested, only to yelp as he abruptly took his hat and pushed it onto her head, briefly obscuring her view.

"You can hold onto my treasure," Luffy offered. "That way you know I won't come back empty-handed. Shanks gave me that hat, but I'm only holding onto it for him. Don't let anything happen to it, okay? I'll find _your_ treasure and you can give mine back after that."

Lami opened her mouth to protest, but when she finally lifted her head to look, Luffy was already gone. She could hear his voice over the side of the mountain, growing fainter with each second, but she didn't dare try to look. Without her necklace… she just didn't have the strength.

* * *

...

* * *

"I swear, we need to get those three some leashes," Bay muttered under her breath, crossing one leg over the other. One hand tangled into brilliant blue feathers and the other came up to push her hair off her face.

"There's always the hope that they're just wandering on the mountain," Haruta suggested. "They're not weaklings and we don't have enemies here. There were no marines in town."

"As much as I want to tell you not to worry, you have to remember we have enemies, Haruta," Bay's voice was uncharacteristically serious as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luffy has Oyaji's mark on his shirt. They all do. Any idiot could try to cash in on that. Lower your guard when your instincts tell you, but never let yourself become complacent."

"You're right," Haruta murmured. "Sorry."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up," Bay chuckled, messing up his hair - well, as much as she could with the wind already doing that. "Besides, I'm just reminding you that we'll always have enemies. Even with Luffy's obvious penchant for finding trouble, I highly doubt anything could have gone wrong up here. Right, Marco?"

There was no answer from the phoenix as they ascended higher, sticking as close to the mountain as possible. They'd assumed Ace and Sabo had followed the path behind the clinic and stuck to that mountain - whether Luffy had done the same remained up in the air - but they hadn't run into any of the boys yet.

"Cut the middleman. Let's just go to the top and start there," Bay sighed. "If anything, we could, I dunno, grill some meat or something and let Luffy find us by smell."

"He _does_ do that," Haruta joked. "You know, the others have a bet going. If anyone finds out we lost the trio, I think Rakuyo and Thatch get money."

"Of course Rakuyo and Thatch get money," Bay snorted. "Those idiots are always making bets."

"Ah!" Haruta abruptly scrambled forward on Marco's back, pointing. "Marco, look!"

Marco's head swerved to the side. The tallest mountain had a pretty decent-sized clearing at the top, and someone with a straw hat was sitting near the side farthest from the town. The initial excitement died down as the phoenix's wings curved and they flew straight towards the person in the straw hat. It wasn't Luffy.

The landing was abrupt - Bay and Haruta jumped off as Marco started to transform back - and then all three of them were standing in front of her. She stumbled away with wide eyes, clutching the hat to her head with both hands.

Despite the immediate worry that whoever had taken Luffy's hat had hurt him to do so - he _never_ let it go on purpose - Haruta found some of the tension draining away at the sight of her. She looked around his age, chestnut brown hair in messy pigtails over her shoulders, incredibly pale skin, and large gray eyes. It wasn't the same shade of gray as Ace's - hers were darker, like a storm over the open sea.

He also noticed the scrapes and cuts all over her neck and left arm, and the tears in her blue dress. She looked _hurt._

"Y-you're a devil fruit user," she stammered, eyes on Marco.

"I am, yoi. I'm not going to hurt you," Marco answered. "We wanted to know how you got that hat."

Her grip tightened and she took another step back. "I'm holding onto it for someone. He said it was his treasure."

"Then you spoke with Luffy? We're Luffy's family, yoi," Marco continued with a non-threatening smile, keeping his posture casual. He could see how tense she was. "I'm Marco, this is Bay, and Haruta."

"My name is Lami," Lami answered with a soft sigh, shoulders relaxing. She kept both hands gripping the hat. "Luffy mentioned his family was here. I heard him say Haruta's name."

"He's not hurt, is he?" Bay asked. "You look pretty scraped up."

"No, he's fine," Lami promised, grimacing at Bay's gaze and lowering one hand to her neck. "And this isn't as bad as it looks. I've calmed down a lot since it happened."

"You should be careful not to let it get infected," Bay commented. "So, what exactly happened?"

"It's a long story," Lami admitted, clearly wary. Any time Bay moved closer, Lami circled in the opposite direction to keep distance between them. "Luffy saved my life. I slipped."

"Well, where is he now?" Haruta asked. "It's not like him to leave his hat behind for any reason."

Lami's hand grasped near her throat before she faltered, lowering her arm. "When I slipped, I lost my necklace. It's my treasure, and I wanted to go find it. Luffy said he'd get it for me. He left me with his treasure so I'd trust him to find mine."

Haruta sighed. Loudly. "That sounds like Luffy."

"Oh man…" Bay groaned. "Did he _jump_ off the other side?"

Lami actually quirked a small smile at their combined dismay, but it wasn't one of amusement. She nodded. "He said he's made of rubber because of a devil fruit. It was actually fascinating examining the elasticity of his skin…" she trailed off when she saw the curious look on Bay's face, then ducked her head. "I just mean, I've never met a devil fruit user before. I don't think the fall will hurt him… at least I hope it won't. I only assumed because he willingly jumped."

"It won't, unless there's anything sharp down there," Bay promised.

"That makes sense. I assumed blunt force wouldn't damage him, but lacerations would be another matter entirely." Lami shifted under their stares again. "He wasn't hurt or anything when he left, but I can't give you his hat. I have to give it back myself."

"How about you come with us to go look for him, then?" Haruta offered.

"What if he comes back here looking for me?" Lami countered, turning to Haruta and meeting his eyes.

Haruta jolted, abruptly averting his gaze. "Well I mean… we plan to find him, so it makes sense for you to come with us, and it's pretty dangerous up here, and you're hurt…"

Bay's eyebrow quirked. She stepped in before Haruta could continue rambling. "Haruta just means we aren't going to leave this mountain without Luffy. It would save time if we all moved together, and then we can take you to the clinic to disinfect your wounds."

"Oh," Lami shifted again. "I'm not so sure about flying down the mountain, but I _do_ want to disinfect. I didn't feel any particles and I've been careful not to touch anything if I can help it, but they're all superficial wounds anyway. I would have gone back already, but then Luffy…" she trailed off.

"We understand, yoi," Marco assured her.

"I just need to get my book," Lami said. "Is that alright?"

"Your book?" Bay echoed.

"I had it while I was climbing. It's… it's kind of stupid, I know," Lami sighed, shoulders sagging in defeat. "But I needed it to identify the medicinal herb I was looking for. I left it in the rocks when I had to stray off the path to reach it. That's… actually how I fell."

"I'll go get it, yoi," Marco answered. "Then we'll go find Luffy and the others. Where did you leave it?"

"The path behind me. That's also where Luffy went," Lami told him, stepping aside to give him space.

Marco started for that side of the mountain, but before he could transform to jump off, a red blur flew right at him. He caught Luffy with both hands, bracing himself against the force.

"Oof!" Luffy yelped, limbs flailing as his upper body stretched past the point where Marco caught him. He snapped back into shape a moment later, eyes spinning from dizziness.

"Luffy!" Haruta cried in relief, eyes lighting up.

"Oh, hi everyone!" Luffy chirped, dangling in Marco's arms. "What are you doing up here? Where are Ace and Sabo?" before they could answer, he twisted to look at Lami. A wide smile lit his face. "Lamby! I found your treasure!"

He opened his hand to show a silver cross dangling from a broken chain.

Lami hurried forward, reaching up to take it back. "You really found it," she breathed, hands trembling. "You found my necklace."

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled, pleased. "I said I would!" He hopped out of Marco's hands and landed next to his legs. "Oh, I think I found your sturgeon plant, too."

"Surgeon," Lami corrected absently. "And what?"

Luffy dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of green blossoms. "This was the plant you wanted to find, right?"

"It is," Lami confirmed in a soft voice, reaching out to accept it. "You didn't have to get that, too…"

"You gave me your lunch," Luffy chirped. "I wanted to find your plant."

Bay nodded to Marco, who jumped over the side - arms transforming mid-jump - then turned back to Lami. "You're Johnson's assistant, right?"

"Yes," Lami lifted her head to look at Bay again, still reeling. "How did you know that? He didn't send you to find me."

"He most definitely did not. It came up in conversation," Bay acknowledged. "Anyway, I was only asking."

Marco returned as Lami was placing her necklace and herbs in her bag. "Here's your book, yoi," he said, handing it to her. "I saw Ace and Sabo. They know we're up here. Best to head down and hope they don't yell at you too much, Luffy."

"Why would they yell?" Luffy wondered.

"You weren't supposed to wander off," Haruta reminded him.

"Ah!" Luffy covered his mouth with both hands, then tilted his head to look up at the adults. "Don't tell them, okay?"

"I'm pretty positive they noticed, yoi," Marco chuckled.

Luffy heaved a sigh, then held his hand out for his hat. Lami gently placed it there, smiling when he plopped it back on his own head. "I'll go apologize," he decided.

"Luffy, wait-" Haruta started, but Luffy took a running leap right back over the side with a joyful shout.

Bay snorted. "Who _didn't_ see that coming?" she joked. "Marco, why don't you take Haruta and Lami back to the clinic? I'll catch up with them."

"I can stay and help," Haruta argued.

"But from the way she's holding herself, I think Lami might have sprained her wrist, and the last thing we want is for her to fall off Marco," Bay pointed out. "So it would be negligent to have her go alone."

"I can manage on my own." Lami took a step back, absently rubbing her wrist - the same one Bay was looking at. "I don't think I sprained it. At worst, I probably bruised the bone. I wrenched my shoulder but I didn't dislocate it."

"And as a doctor, I cannot let you climb down this mountain with your injuries." Bay crossed her arms over her chest. "You can argue with me all you want, but if you won't go with Marco and Haruta, I'll be forced to carry you myself."

"It's the safest option," Haruta added to back Bay up, offering Lami a shy smile. "It's the least we can do after you helped us find Luffy."

While Lami was clearly intimidated by all of them, her willingness to listen to Haruta was evident. They were near the same height, probably the same age, and she didn't find him as threatening as the adults. As the devil fruit user.

"Just to the clinic?" Lami finally relented, looking up at Marco.

"Just to the clinic, yoi," Marco promised.

Bay elbowed him with a grin. "See? He's harmless. Now I'm going to go track those brats down before they get into _more_ trouble."

She drew her hair back into a ponytail, then gracefully jumped off the edge after Luffy.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Lami demanded, rushing over. "She's not a devil fruit user, is she?"

"No, just a show-off," Marco chuckled. Bay's boots left a trail down the mountainside as she slid and jumped her way down, even adding a flip in case they were watching. Without wasting anymore time, he transformed back into a phoenix and lowered himself so they could climb on.

Lami drew in a sharp breath, but she didn't backtrack again.

"I'll climb up first," Haruta offered, grabbing onto the flames and hauling himself up. He extended his hand to Lami.

She hesitated. It wasn't a fear of the devil fruit ability or even the fact that he was a strange adult. It was knowing that the moment she joined Haruta, until they landed, she wouldn't have any control over her fate.

The idea of relinquishing control still terrified her.

Still, Marco remained steady and Haruta kept his hand in reach, patiently waiting for her to take it. Shouldering her pouch - and double checking that her broken necklace was still inside - she finally reached for Haruta's hand and let him pull her onto the phoenix's back. She loosely hugged her book to her left side.

"I know it looks like fire, but if you hold on, it's just like feathers," Haruta told her, helping her settle into place in front of him. "Um… if you don't think you can hold on, I can hold onto _you…"_

"I can manage," Lami answered, looking down at the luminous blue flames… feathers… she didn't know how to classify them. She didn't even try. She simply grabbed on with her uninjured hand and exhaled. "I'm ready."

Marco kept his movements as slow and steady as possible. He could feel Lami's grip and knew it was tight enough to keep her from falling off, but he didn't want to risk dislodging her when she could only use one hand.

Haruta cast one more glance to the side of the mountain Bay and the trio were on. He just hoped Sabo and Ace didn't yell _too_ much. After all, even though he'd wandered off, he _had_ saved Lami's life.

That had to count for _something._

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you, everyone :) It's great to be back. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	23. Lamby

**A/N: Gonna keep this as short as possible since I have to go have a procedure done at my doctor's office in the morning. Thank you SO much everyone! Your wonderful reviews and messages have kept me in super high spirits. I love every single one of you! This chapter had to be divided into two because let's just say the next chapter will involve some secrets coming out… *innocent whistling***

 **Also, Lami's age is meant to be a little vague as I couldn't find a canon age for her. At most, I view her as 4 years younger than Law (which makes her the same age as Ace and Sabo) and at least, I see her as 2 years younger - which would make her a year younger than Haruta. I have an age chart. It's a sickness.**

 **Please check out the beautiful art Ombreoscura did for chapters 18 and 20 on their tumblr; easier to find through their sideblog, phoenixmotherhen's tumblr page. It's gorgeous and it made me cry from happiness XD**

 **Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, my wonderful beta and little sis who recently had a birthday and is going through some health issues atm. All of the good vibes to her!**

 **Thank you to Akatsuki-Celeste for being my last minute beta again!**

 **And lastly, thank you SO MUCH to Shishiswordsman for helping me with the medical jargon and the entire scene with Bay's medical knowledge test. Also for giving me the logia question and inspiring that section. I DWELL IN DARKNESS WITHOUT YOUUUUU.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 23: Lamby_

* * *

"Ace," Sabo spoke in a hushed voice. "I think that's enough scolding him now."

Ace sighed, crossing his arms over his chest. The moment Luffy had landed near them, he'd hit him upside the head and immediately started to chastise him for running off and worrying everyone. Luffy had responded with indignance first, and _then_ apologies. Now he just looked miserable.

"I just wish you'd be more careful sometimes," Ace finished.

"But I'm strong," Luffy argued. "And I found Lamby's treasure and it made her happy!"

"Lamby?" Sabo echoed, brow furrowing.

The sound of something crashing towards them had all three boys turning to brace themselves. Ace moved in front of Luffy, raising one arm in preparation for a fight and igniting it.

"It's just Bay," Sabo informed them, relaxing.

"Hi again, Bay!" Luffy chirped once she landed near them.

"Hey again, kid," Bay reached up to free her hair from the ponytail, raising an eyebrow at Ace.

Flustered, Ace waved his fire away and clasped his hands behind his back. "I thought you were an animal."

Her eyebrow quirked higher.

"Not you! I mean I thought an animal might have been charging us!" Ace corrected with a sense of urgency. "I don't know what's out here!"

"Hm. Accepted," Bay acknowledged, flashing him a grin. "Anyway, I'm not even going to _ask_ how you guys got down here from the clinic. Let's just get going."

"Did Marco and Haruta go with Lamby?" Luffy asked.

"Yep. They're waiting for us at the clinic."

"Lamby," Sabo echoed, and this time it wasn't a question.

"Her name is actually Lami," Bay chuckled. "But Lamby is a cute nickname. She's the doctor's assistant, and when Luffy wandered off, he wound up saving her life."

"He saved her life?" Ace looked down at Luffy.

"Yep. So go easy on him," Bay teased, reaching down to tousle Ace's hair.

"I guess we have no choice," Sabo relented. "But next time, Luffy…"

"Next time, I won't ever wander off again!" Luffy claimed.

Sabo laughed. "Okay, okay." He met Ace's eyes in amusement and shook his head. "We can lecture him again when we get back to the ship."

"After we eat," Luffy insisted. "Lamby said we missed lunch!"

"Maybe on the island, but you know Thatch'll have food for us on the ship. Lunch for us is whenever we get back," Sabo reminded him.

"Oh!" Luffy's face lit up. "We should hurry back!"

"Idiot," Ace sighed, shoving a hand into his hair. He still felt like yelling, but if Luffy really _had_ saved a life, maybe he'd let it slide. "And you're not hurt?"

"Not hurt," Luffy confirmed with a small bounce. He reached for Ace's hand, but Ace pulled away before he could grab on. Luffy stopped bouncing, expression faltering in distress.

Ace rolled his eyes and turned away, kneeling down. "C'mon, Luffy. Let's hurry up."

Luffy gave a joyful cry, immediately rushing forward and jumping onto Ace's back. He wound his arms and legs around Ace's torso at least three times.

"Only once," Ace scolded. "Remember?"

"Oh, right," Luffy apologized. It took him a moment to untangle - with Sabo catching him as he fell back - and then he was winding his un-stretched arms around Ace's neck. Ace looped his arms under Luffy's knees and straightened.

It didn't take them long to head back, even without rushing. They'd figured out a path to cut the travel time in half, and with Luffy stuck to Ace's back, there was no straying.

* * *

...

* * *

Lami tried not to let her focus waver while she treated her wounds. The clinic had few mirrors, which meant she had to stay in the main office to work on herself. Johnson hadn't even offered upon seeing her, instead belittling her for playing in the mountains when she could have been doing chores. Under normal circumstances, she would have been able to tune her surroundings out to work, but it was difficult with Marco leaning against the opposite wall.

He wasn't watching her - not exactly. While he appeared disinterested, she could tell he was aware of everything happening in the clinic.

It was still jarring to believe such a casual looking man could transform into a powerful beast like a phoenix. More than once, Lami swore she saw a flicker of iridescent blue out of the corner of her eye, but if she turned to look, Marco would be fully human and just as casual as the last time.

She forced herself to tune him out, to let him blend into the background like almost every other distraction she faced in the clinic on a daily basis - so she didn't notice Haruta's approach at all.

"Do you need any help?"

Lami jumped, nearly dropping the armful of supplies she was trying to keep steady. She turned to look at him, surprised to find he'd moved to stand right next to her while she worked, just out of view of the mirror she was using to treat her wounds. His proximity left her frozen, a cotton ball poised at her throat where she'd been trying to clean and disinfect a wound. "Pardon?"

Haruta wouldn't meet her eyes, but the fact that he was trying to speak to her in the clinic was still surreal. No one spoke to her in the clinic unless they were barking orders. "With your injuries. I'm not a doctor or anything but I know enough to help if you need."

"I can manage," Lami answered, turning back to the mirror.

"Oh…" Haruta faltered, standing there for another awkward moment before turning away. "I'll just be over there, with Marco. If you change your mind."

The tone of his voice had Lami pausing. "Wait."

Haruta turned back to her, expression hesitant. He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes this time. "Yeah?"

Lami searched him, trying to read his intention, then sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to anyone offering to help me with anything. I can manage on my own. Thank you, Haruta."

A boyish smile lit his face. "Hey, no problem!" He reached up to brush his bangs back, trying not to pay attention to the fact that Marco and Johnson were both watching the exchange. "But you don't have to manage, you know. I mean… you _can_ manage - I've seen that firsthand. I just mean I can help if you _want."_

"I can't remember the last time someone wanted to help me," Lami admitted, looking away again. "I mean, I can…" her shoulders scrunched ever so slightly. "I just got used to no one helping."

"That's a horrible thing to have to get used to," Haruta shook his head, biting his lower lip at her obvious apprehension. "I was like that before, but I have a lot of brothers and sisters now, and they taught me to accept help. And I'm a big brother now, too…"

"So you want to take care of your younger siblings the way you were taken care of," Lami summarized, some of the tension leaving and a soft smile forming on her lips. "Well, you're _not_ my brother, and I'm not your sister, but I guess if you want to help, you could hold a few things for me while I finish cleaning my scrapes."

"Sure!" Haruta replied - with perhaps a touch more enthusiasm than he meant to show - before grinning sheepishly. "What do you need me to hold? I help out in the infirmary sometimes, but medicine is really Bay and Jiru's area. Well, and all the others, but they're usually the ones in charge."

Lami handed him a few of the supplies she needed. Having them in reach made it easier for her to work faster, grimacing at the sting that came with disinfecting. Once she'd finished applying small bandages to the scrapes on her neck, she started on her hand, intending to end with her shoulder.

"Is that a tattoo?" Haruta asked, cocking his head to one side.

Lami jumped, quickly shoving a bandage over the mark and turning her wrist away. "It's nothing."

"Okay." Haruta smiled again, clearly realizing he'd asked about a sensitive subject. He didn't ask again.

* * *

...

* * *

"Well, that didn't take as long as I thought it would," Bay commented as the clinic came into view. "Marco better not give me any crap. We had to _walk._ "

"We have to hurry so we can have lunch!" Luffy urged, still clinging to Ace's torso.

Ace rolled his eyes, but despite his exasperated huffing and puffing, he hadn't once tried to set Luffy down.

Sabo dashed ahead to pull the door open for Bay, and despite the politeness of the gesture, Bay couldn't help shoot him a wary look. His smile was all charm.

Mischievous. She couldn't help feeling like he wanted something, or he was _gearing up_ to ask for something later. She could only hope it was something harmless.

Marco nodded to them when they came in, lips quirking in a small smile at the sight of Luffy clinging to Ace's back. As soon as the door shut, however, Luffy hopped down on his own and flashed a giant grin.

"Lamby! You're all bandaged up now!"

Lami turned to look over her shoulder, and she found it was impossible _not_ to smile back. Haruta stood at her side, holding her left arm steady while she applied bandages."Luffy… you're alright," she sighed in relief. "And I'm not quite done bandaging. Haruta's helping me, though."

"Haruta's a good helper," Luffy chirped, bounding over to watch.

"Thanks, Luffy," Haruta chuckled. "Careful not to bump into her."

Luffy stopped a good two feet away, standing rigidly with his arms at his sides. "Okay!"

"After you're done helping, we're heading back to the ship," Bay informed them.

"Ah…" Johnson stepped forward.

Bay tilted her hip, angling just slightly in his direction without actually turning towards him. "Right. I just have a few questions before I make my decision. It is after all, basically _my_ division you'd be joining."

"Of course," Johnson grinned at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "What would you like to know?"

"Let's go with something simple to start. What are the first branches of the aorta?" Bay asked.

"Wait, what?" Johnson faltered, then laughed. "Oh, you mean medical questions, huh? You want to test my skills."

"I'd like to discern if you have any," Bay corrected. She didn't smirk or give any indication she was joking, and it had him sweating in response.

"Well… alright," Johnson straightened, coughing. "The first branch of the aorta is the brachiocephalic trunk."

Lami immediately looked over. "It's actually the coronary arteries. I mean, technically." When she realized everyone had turned to look at her, she straightened her back. "Most textbooks overlook the coronary arteries because of how small they are. It's only a technicality and both answers are usually accepted, but-"

"Lana, adults are talking," Johnson cut her off with a huff.

"It's _Lamby,"_ Luffy corrected with obvious irritation, at the same time Lami mumbled "It's Lami" and averted her eyes.

Bay regarded Lami for a moment, then turned her attention back to Johnson. She had to employ all of her willpower to keep from smiling when she heard the sound of Luffy _growling._ She asked a few more simple questions - textbook questions about basic anatomy that Johnson seemed to have no trouble answering - before moving on to types of treatments for diseases.

At first, his answers were correct. Bay seemed pleased by his knowledge. As Lami finished bandaging her arm with Haruta's help, the questions began to increase in difficulty until even Sabo was having trouble following the terminology.

Shrugging his shoulders, Sabo moved closer to Luffy with Ace in tow so that all five of the younger occupants were next to each other. "I have no idea what they're talking about," he muttered, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't interrupt.

"I can't follow it either," Haruta reassured him. "I bet Lami can, though."

Lami jumped at her name, then looked to her shoes. "It doesn't matter what I can follow. No one around here listens to me, anyway."

"But you _can_ follow it?" Ace asked.

Lami nodded. "Bay's testing his knowledge because he wants to set out and be a pirate, right? Most of his answers have been correct so far. He's not necessarily a bad doctor. Just a lazy one."

"A lazy doctor _is_ a bad one," Haruta argued, shaking his head.

Lami actually managed a smile at those words, eyes flickering to his face. "I was trying to be… I don't know, cordial, I guess."

"You should just be honest," Luffy piped up - and his voice was loud enough that it drew Bay and Johnson's attention. "Honest is a good thing. Cordial sounds painful."

"Cordial isn't painful, Luffy," Sabo whispered, trying to shush him.

"I only have one more question," Bay continued, unfazed by the interruption. "Let's go into hypothetical here."

"Hypothetical sounds painful too," Luffy told Sabo.

"Alright," Johnson answered with a frown. "What kind of scenario are you thinking?"

"Say you have to administer a vaccine or draw blood from a logia user," Bay started.

"The use of kairouseki would easily contain their physical body-"

"No kairouseki," Bay snapped. "And don't interrupt me." When he shut his mouth, contrite, she continued. "No kairouseki, and assuming a peacock like you can't use haki, that means every time you try to jab with a needle, you aren't hitting skin."

"Why wouldn't I have access to kairouseki? A logia user can control their physical body unless they were an unwilling patient," Johnson challenged.

"Or a child who can't control the body's natural defensive response," Bay retorted.

"I said I was sorry," Ace blurted out, crossing his arms over his chest. "I said you could use the kairouseki!"

"Well I don't make a habit of shackling my patients just to make my job easy, Ace. So I'm asking the good doctor Johnson here if he has any ideas. So far his answers have been asinine at best and grossly inaccurate at worst." Bay's piercing glare had Johnson taking a full step back. "So. Impress me."

"W-well if you're dealing with an inexperienced logia user who lacks control, I suppose-"

"I don't lack control!" Ace scowled. "I just… haven't figured out how to turn the fire off when Bay wants to give me shots."

"It's defensive," Bay waved him off. "Can't help it."

"Well there's always sedation," Johnson quickly cut in, looking smug.

"You'd risk the complications of sedating a child just to give him a vaccine?" Bay snorted in derision, looking disgusted. "I'm not talking about a life or death situation. If it were _that_ serious, kairouseki or haki would be an acceptable alternative."

"It almost sounds like you're trying to coddle the boy," Johnson challenged. "You're talking about a high risk patient here. If he turns into _fire,_ you'd risk burning yourself because you're trying to be _sensitive?"_

"What about a topical anesthetic?" Lami asked.

"Lana, make yourself useful! Go do the laundry or lock yourself in your room with your books!" Johnson snapped.

"A topical anesthetic?" Bay asked, ignoring Johnson's outburst - and the angry glares the boys were all directing in Johnson's direction.

Lami absently rubbed at the bandages on her left arm and looked at Ace. "You're a fire logia?"

"Yeah, Ace is made of fire!" Luffy announced with a proud smile. "It doesn't burn us, though."

"I can control what it burns," Ace clarified, decidedly sheepish from all the attention on him. "I don't burn Bay when she tries to give me shots, but I can't stop from turning into fire to dodge the needles."

"It sounds like your body is automatically trying to defend itself from a known source of pain." Lami struggled not to squirm under Johnson's displeased glare. "If you use a topical anesthetic on the site and don't look, you won't know when the needle enters."

"I'm going to try that," Bay murmured, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Lana, go to your r-"

"You yell at her one more time, or try to interrupt again, and I'm going to sew your mouth shut. I'm very adept at stitching. It _won't_ be pleasant," Bay threatened with a sharp glance in Johnson's direction. She turned her attention back to Lami once she was positive Johnson had taken her threat to heart. "You've been tensing up every time he's given me a stupid answer. Do _you_ know the answers I'm looking for?"

Lami shifted, eyes flickering to Johnson for a moment.

"Of course Lamby knows," Luffy piped up, sounding exasperated. "Lamby's gonna be a surgeon." He leaned closer to Ace. "A surgeon is a doctor who cuts people open."

"I know what a surgeon is," Ace muttered, though he shot Lami a sideways glance. "You want to cut people open?"

"Well, you turn into fire," Lami retorted, flustered. "Isn't that also kind of weird?"

"She has a point," Sabo teased.

"There's nothing wrong with surgeons," Haruta said, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking at the ground. "I think surgeons are cool."

"But back on track," Bay interrupted. "Lami? You were going to dazzle me with your medical knowledge?"

"I wouldn't call it _dazzling,"_ Lami mumbled, looking to her shoes. "I mean it's just the things I've heard and read…" She took a deep breath, squaring her shoulders and looking up at Bay again. "Not all of his answers were wrong, but he didn't inquire enough to correctly answer some of the ones that you could say he got right. For instance, Dr. Johnson said dyspnea and chest pain are both signs of congestive heart failure. While those _are_ symptoms, without any other information, it's not enough for a diagnosis. It could be asthma, pneumonia, cardiac ischemia - even a pulmonary embolism. The list goes on."

Luffy reached for Ace's arm, tugging. "Those all sound bad," he whispered.

"I don't know what most of those things are," Ace whispered back.

"And when air accumulates in the pleural cavity, it's called a pneumothorax, _not a_ pleural effusion. A pleural effusion is basically the exact opposite - the accumulation of excess fluid," Lami continued. She looked away when Bay remained silent. "And a patient who received a concussion should _not_ be kept awake at all costs to stop them from lapsing into a coma. Sleep is crucial to recovery, so long as the person can still be roused _from_ sleep, and isn't experiencing internal bleeding. The misconception comes from the idea that people with concussions slip into comas if they are asleep because of those who didn't know they were bleeding. It was referred to as a lucid interval, and-"

"Alright, I've heard enough!" Johnson snapped, his sudden interruption making Lami jump. "What point are you trying to prove, you little whore?!"

He pushed away from his desk with enough force to shove it back a couple inches and advanced on the children. He only made it two steps - enough for Haruta to move in front of the others - before Bay twisted and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him down on top of the desk with one hand. Her other hand produced a fancy pistol that no one had seen her carrying, the barrel of which she shoved right into Johnson's mouth.

"Number one," Bay said conversationally, "your medical knowledge is crap. Number two, don't use the word 'whore'. Number three? You looked like you were about to attack my little brothers."

She cocked the pistol, eliciting a frightened noise from Johnson. "And lastly, number four. You think being a pirate is all fun and games and having an excuse to do whatever the hell you want. You don't want to join the Whitebeard Pirates for any reason other than the power it gives a coward like you. So you can bully people. Belittle them. _Use_ them. Then you'd hide behind Whitebeard's mark. A complete mockery of what that mark stands for."

Bay pulled the gun back, releasing Johnson and watching him cough. He had the intelligence to stay down, and when he did nothing further to provoke her, Bay holstered her gun inside her right boot. "Someone like you will never be my brother."

"Then get the hell out of my clinic," Johnson rasped, rubbing his throat.

"Hey, Lami," Bay ignored Johnson and turned to the younger girl. Lami was still gaping, having watched the exchange with wide eyes. "Have you ever thought about being a pirate?"

"I… no, I haven't," Lami answered, turning her wide-eyed gaze to Bay. "All I've thought about is becoming a surgeon."

"Why not do both?" Bay suggested.

"Almost all of our medical staff are girls," Haruta added, glancing briefly at Lami and then to his own feet. "I mean, no one will treat you the way that jerk does… they'd _listen_ to you."

Lami turned to Haruta at his words, already overwhelmed that he'd even remembered what she'd said about no one listening to her.

"Is Lamby coming with us?" Luffy asked, a wide grin lighting up his face. "That's great!" He whirled around to look at her, waving both arms in excitement. "Everyone's really nice! And Thatchy makes the best food!"

"Food isn't usually the best way to bribe someone, Luffy," Sabo chuckled. "But I think she'd like the library."

"It's a pretty big library," Ace added, wanting to be helpful. Besides, Luffy looked excited at the idea of Lami coming with them.

"You're extending an offer to Lami, yoi?" Marco questioned with a curious glance at Bay.

"I'm serious," Bay acknowledged. "She's got the groundwork and the sensibility. She's probably a fast learner, too. How old are you, Lami?"

Lami turned back to Bay, startled. "I think I'm eleven. Or twelve," she answered, barely keeping up with the rapid fire questions and comments. "But I don't- I mean… I don't _know."_

"Hm. Well, we can talk about this more on the ship if you want. At the very least, we can get you off of this island and onto a different one," Bay offered.

"I'm eight," Luffy told Lami, smiling wider.

"You may as well go with them," Johnson rasped. "You're sure as hell not living here anymore. Get your shit and get out of here!"

Lami looked at him in disgust, lips tightening in an obvious attempt to hold back a retort. Without another word, she spun on her heel and headed for a ladder near the back wall. As she reached up to climb, a sharp hiss escaped and she had to stop, grabbing her left shoulder.

"Let me help," Haruta offered. "Is your room up there? I can carry you on my back."

"Any of us can," Sabo added, trying to be polite.

"Simmer down, ducklings," Bay teased, heading over. "I'll help. Marco will babysit Johnson to make sure he behaves. One of you - no, two of you - hold onto Luffy."

As if they'd rehearsed it, Ace and Sabo each grabbed one of Luffy's arms.

"Sorry," Lami apologized as Bay came over and summarily scooped her into one arm.

"Don't worry about it," Bay answered, grabbing the ladder in her other hand and climbing with ease. She held onto the ladder with her legs in order to push open the trapdoor, then set Lami down as soon as they entered the attic. She pulled herself up next, closing the trapdoor and whistling at the tiny space. From the outside, it looked as though the attic would have been large and spacious, but then, there was a good chance the majority was being used as storage. "Crappy place ya got here."

"I agree," Lami murmured, heading over to the mattress and gathering her belongings. "It wasn't my first choice, but beggars can't be choosers."

"And this was the only place for a beggar?" Bay questioned.

Lami hesitated, then shook her head. "No, there's a shelter for orphans. You can get meals and shelter if you're willing to work the fields and adhere to a strict set of rules. I wouldn't have been free to study medicine there. Even if no one listened to me _here,_ I was still able to learn, and use the library."

"Seems like you got a past, kid," Bay commented. "But don't worry, I'm not gonna ask. It'll be up to you to share if you want."

Lami nodded and continued to gather her things. A few tattered dresses, a book she'd managed to purchase before losing her home, some remedies she'd attempted to make on her own… it wasn't much, but it was _hers._ She made sure to take her necklace out of her pouch and put it inside the book to secure it.

She had everything that belonged to her. There was no reason to stay in the cramped attic, but she made no move to rejoin Bay and leave. She stood absolutely still, hands clutching her pouch.

Bay cocked her head to the side. "Something on your mind, Lami?"

"Why me?" Lami blurted out, eyes darting to Bay's face. "It seems like you come from a very powerful pirate crew-"

"You've never heard of the Whitebeard Pirates?" Bay interrupted.

"I…" Lami fidgeted. "No, I haven't. But it's complicated."

"Well, that's fine," Bay shrugged. "Anyway, you were saying?"

"I'm saying if your crew is that powerful, you probably don't _need_ someone like me. I'm still learning. Maybe I sounded impressive down there in contrast, but if you put me up against a real doctor like you, I'll sound like an inexperienced child spouting textbook passages with no real significance or use."

"That's true," Bay agreed. "But the fact that you understand that makes me even _more_ intrigued. You show promise, Lami. And a student of your merit who's not only willing, but _eager_ to learn, is worth more than maybe three to four experienced doctors."

"Three to four? Really?" Lami glanced at her feet again.

"Possibly a fifth if your hands move as quickly as your brain," Bay laughed. "But to answer your question, I invited you because the thought of a bright young woman withering away in a town like this left a bad taste in my mouth. Our crew takes in wayward souls like yours. Most stay, some leave - I myself plan to take off and be the captain of my own ship someday. Hell, if we're speaking honestly, I'm not even sure those brats downstairs will stay with Oyaji forever." She shook her head. "Forever doesn't matter, Lami. What matters is right now. If you come with us, I can teach you. Load you up with every book you could dream of and get you started with hands-on training. You could leave in a week, a month, a couple of years - or maybe even never - but you'd leave smarter. More skilled. You wouldn't be stuck in the attic of a narcissistic bully who can't even be bothered to get your name right."

Lami swallowed, struggling to keep her composure. She had a feeling Bay already knew how deeply those words had struck. "And you don't think it goes against my oath as a doctor to leave this town in his hands?"

"Honey, if I thought your staying here would change anything, I wouldn't have asked in the first place," Bay snorted. "You were on that mountain to correct his mistakes, weren't you?"

When Lami shuffled her feet and didn't answer, Bay just shook her head.

"Even if you'd made a real remedy out of those herbs, no one would have accepted it, and he sure as hell wouldn't have seen it as anything other than you trying to undermine his authority or make a fool out of him. You can't force these people to accept your help."

"It makes sense in my head, but… it also doesn't," Lami mumbled.

"Look, I might be a doctor, but I'm also a pirate," Bay reminded her. "And these people aren't my crew. I learned a long time ago that no matter what kind of intentions I had, there's no saving some people. So tell me, Lami. Are you one of those people?"

Lami lifted her head to look at Bay again, holding her gaze for several moments. She rubbed at the bandage around her left wrist, where the light scrapes had barely warranted attention, but the tattoo had been visible.

"No," Lami answered, and her voice was far more steady than it had been just minutes earlier. "I'm not the kind of person who refuses help when I know I need it. I'm… I'm just not used to anyone offering. Thank you, Bay."

Bay grinned and bent down to unhook the latch again. "Let's get the hell out of here, then."

* * *

...

* * *

"Thatchy!" Luffy shouted the second he hit the deck, rolling from the impact and popping up once he stopped. "Fooooooood!"

"Oi, Luffy!" Ace scolded, jumping after him. "It's 'food _please'!_ Don't be rude!"

"Thaaaaaatchy!" Luffy called again. "Food please!"

Sabo barely contained his laughter as he climbed over the railing. "They're working on it, at least."

Bay didn't bother waiting for Lami to try climbing out of the lifeboat tender, simply lifting her over the rails and plopping her on the deck.

"Isn't there supposed to be a loading dock for these smaller boats?" Lami asked, looking around.

"Yeah, but Luffy kept trying to rocket up to the deck and missing. And now Ace has fire powers and he's trying to work on using it to propel himself. Didn't end well," Haruta explained. "So now any boat with the trio on it gets hauled directly to the deck."

"I'm gonna catch up with them before Luffy eats everything," Sabo informed them, giving a simple wave before dashing after Ace.

"Does he really eat _everything?"_ Lami asked, looking up at Bay and Marco. "I mean in theory he could, with his rubber abilities. But that could also make him sick…"

"He eats enough, yoi," Marco chuckled. "Don't worry about him."

"He must have an increased metabolism with the way he's always bouncing and stretching," Lami murmured thoughtfully.

"Let's get you settled and fed, and then you can analyze," Bay offered. "You'll be sleeping in the medical wing."

"Not the second division barracks?" Lami asked. "I thought you said you were the Commander and I was technically your responsibility now."

"You catch on quick," Bay said in approval. "But the second division has jack all to do with the medical staff. I happen to handle both. That's all."

"Okay," Lami nodded, fidgeting as she realized several crewmembers hanging around the deck were looking at them. "Is it strange to have someone my age on board?"

"Not really, but less than a year ago, Haruta was our youngest member, yoi," Marco answered. "I'm gonna let Oyaji know the situation."

Lami followed his movement, then visibly staggered as she finally caught sight of Whitebeard.

"He's not as intimidating as he looks," Haruta promised with a boyish grin. "I was pretty scared when I first met him."

"You were?" Bay chuckled.

Haruta's face flooded with color. "I wasn't _that_ scared!" he protested. "But I mean, look at him! He's pretty scary when you first meet him, right?"

"I'm not scared," Lami interrupted. "I've just never seen someone his size." Her eyes narrowed imperceptibly.

"Get used to seeing weird things." Bay ushered Lami forward. "I'll show you the room you'll be staying in, then take you to the galley."

"I can show you around after we eat if you want," Haruta offered.

"Okay," Lami agreed, glancing over her shoulder at Haruta. "Thanks, Haruta."

He grinned again, which had Bay raising an eyebrow, then hurried after Sabo.

"Okay Lami, let's go." Bay put her hand on Lami's upper back and guided her away from the prying eyes of the pirates on deck. As they headed below, Lami's shoulders started to tense. "Not a fan of enclosed spaces?"

"I think it's just the lack of an escape route," Lami admitted. "I'm not scared. It's an automatic response, that's all."

"Sounds like you've lived your life on the run."

"I'm not sure," Lami looked up at Bay, hugging her pack to her chest. "Do I act like I have?"

"It's not exactly a way to act, just a natural fight or flight response," Bay looked back down at her. "So you don't know your age, or if you've lived your life on the run. Amnesia?"

"Not any kind I've read about," Lami mumbled. "And the flashes of clarity I've had aren't uniform to any memory recovery I've ever heard of."

"Got an alternate explanation?"

When Lami didn't answer, Bay took to guiding her in silence. The personal quarters off the medical wing weren't as large as the barracks for each division, but each individual living area was more organized and spacious.

"This bed's empty," Bay told her, motioning to one in the corner. The room was only three rooms down from the infirmary with ten beds total and a trunk at the foot of each bed. Each space had a shelf against the wall and a desk opposite of the bed. "They're all exactly the same size. The desks are bolted down in case the seas are rough and I wouldn't advise putting delicate belongings on your shelf. Trunk is for clothes, but there's space under your bed too. No one here will mess with your stuff."

"Even though they're pirates?" Lami asked, placing her bag on the bed.

"We don't steal from each other, honey," Bay chuckled. "We have a code on this ship. So, orientation time."

Lami climbed onto the bed and sat down, giving Bay her full attention.

"We'll start with the simple - what our crew is all about, and what you can't do on the ship," Bay started, sitting on the desk and crossing one leg over the other.

* * *

...

* * *

"And she's going to join us?" Thatch asked, tilting his head to the side.

"That's what Bay thinks," Haruta confirmed, fidgeting and looking to the door again. "She's really smart, Thatch."

"She is," Sabo agreed. "I couldn't follow the conversation at all."

"And how old is she?" Izo leaned forward at the table, careful to avoid Luffy's flailing arms as he stole off every plate in the vicinity.

"We're not sure," Haruta said with a thoughtful furrow of his brow. "She might be my age, but she could also be Sabo and Ace's age. She doesn't know either."

"She doesn't know?" Izo raised an eyebrow at Haruta, who shuffled in his seat.

"Um, I don't know much about her," Haruta said in a hesitant voice. "But that's what she said when Bay asked how old she was."

"And her name is Lami?" Thatch asked. "Not Lamby?"

"Is your name 'Thatchy'?" Haruta teased.

"It is," Luffy confirmed, looking up from his meat pie. "What are we talking about?"

"We're talking about Lami joining the crew," Thatch replied with an easygoing grin, not at all minding that Luffy thought his actual name was 'Thatchy'.

"I think she'd like being a pirate," Luffy said with a sage nod, as if it had been his idea all along.

"Gonna ask her to join your crew, then?" Sabo teased.

"Nope," Luffy shook his head.

"How come?" Ace asked, frowning. It _seemed_ like Luffy had liked Lami, but his refusal to ask her to join his crew - something he'd asked almost everyone on the Moby Dick - had Ace second-guessing himself.

"Lamby has a dream to be a sturgeon," Luffy explained.

"Surgeon," Sabo corrected, grabbing a baked potato and taking a big bite.

"And I dunno how to help with that," Luffy finished with a shrug. "But the library on the Moby is really big, and I think Lamby likes books! If Lamby's gonna be happy here, she won't need to join my crew."

"But you ask people who are already _on_ the crew," Izo pointed out. "You don't think we're happy here?"

"How would I know unless I ask?" Luffy tilted his head to look at Izo, who sighed and reached out to tousle his hair with a chuckle.

"Is that her?" Namur motioned to one of the doorways, having kept out of the discussion until that moment.

All four boys turned to look before Sabo turned back to Namur with a nod. "That's Lami."

Bay caught sight of them and ushered Lami to their table. It looked like she'd taken the time to shower and change. Instead of the ill-fitting and tattered blue dress with the dirt stains, Lami wore a t-shirt much like the ones the trio had been given. The only difference was the fact that it didn't bear Whitebeard's mark.

"Did Bay put her in a pair of Luffy's _shorts?"_ Izo made a sound of disdain. "I'll have to see what materials I have."

"Gonna make her a dress?" Thatch teased.

"If she wants one," Izo shot Thatch a scathing look that had him shrinking several inches in his seat. "But at the very least she deserves a pair of pants that fit her comfortably. Honestly… men, sometimes."

"My shorts are comfy," Luffy said with small crease in his brow, like he'd tried to follow the conversation but it hadn't quite made sense.

"They're comfortable on _you,_ but Lami's taller," Izo explained.

"Oh, okay," Luffy chirped, satisfied. He stood up on the bench and started to wildly wave in Bay and Lami's direction. "OI! LAMBY! COME SIT WITH US!"

Lami hurried to close the distance - as just about everyone had turned to look at the sound of his shout - before sitting across from Luffy and ducking her head.

"Hi!" Haruta's enthusiastic greeting had Bay raising an eyebrow, but she didn't call attention to it.

"Come back to the infirmary when you finish, alright? We'll get started then."

Lami nodded, watching as Bay headed off without another word. Then she turned to everyone back at the table.

"You must be Lami," Izo cut in, offering a gracious smile. "I'm Izo. The quiet one is Namur, and the idiot with the pompadour is Thatch."

"But my pompadour is fabulous," Thatch added. His smile was all charm. "Can I get you something to eat? Luffy's pretty much finishing off everything on this table, but there's more in the kitchen. Or if you have something particular in mind, I can make it."

"I…" Lami trailed off, looking at the various half-eaten plates near Luffy - and all the empty ones as well. "I don't really know. I like bread."

"Just bread?" Haruta asked.

"I've only been free for maybe half a year now. I haven't had anything fancy in a while. Sometimes, I had pot roast and vegetables with the family I worked for before I wound up in the clinic… but it wasn't often." Lami paused when she realized everyone was staring at her. Her cheeks flooded with color. "It's been a long time since I've had a real home. If I've ever had one at all."

"Well, don't worry," Haruta quickly assured her. "Most of us didn't have homes before we found this place. And some of the homes we _did_ have were awful. So it's nothing to be ashamed of!"

Lami lifted her head, tentatively studying Haruta's expression. She smiled at the sincerity in his eyes. "I'm not used to meeting people like me."

"Like you?" Sabo asked.

"People who were lost, or unwanted, or abandoned… people with pasts," Lami shrugged. "Almost everyone I've encountered has seemed so normal… which made _me_ the freak."

"Trust me, Lami," Thatch said, and his smile was so warm and inviting that Lami couldn't help but relax. "No one here will think you're a freak. Now, I'm gonna head into the kitchen for a minute and get you something to eat. I'll bring more for Luffy too, so he won't steal anything off your plate."

Lami giggled. "He _did_ steal my lunch on the mountain. But it's okay."

"Yeah, you'll get used to that," Ace couldn't help but give a sheepish grin. "We used to fight over food all the time back home. Luffy knows Thatch will give him more food if he wants it but he still steals off everyone's plates."

"It's not like we really reprimand him for it," Namur added, trying to be helpful.

Lami turned her attention to Namur as Thatch left, and her brow furrowed. "Are you… a Fishman?"

"Yep," Namur answered with a shrug. "Not common where you're from, I assume."

"I have no idea. I've only read about Fishmen in books. I've never met one until now," Lami admitted.

"There are a lot of good books in the library about the history of Fishmen if you're interested," Sabo couldn't resist joining in, grinning. "Namur helps fill in what the books don't say."

"I don't know if history interests me, but if there are biological differences, I suppose I'd really be interested in learning about that," Lami said with a thoughtful glance at Sabo. She returned her attention to Namur. "I mean no offense by that. I'm just very focused on medicine."

"Eh, I'm not bothered," Namur promised.

"Either way, the boys _do_ have lessons for basic history, reading, and writing," Izo said in stern tone. "No one's expecting you kids to become scholars, but some schooling _is_ mandatory."

"We have chores, too," Haruta added. "But there's a lot of free time if you want to spend it studying medicine."

"I don't mind working. Or learning. I would have attended school with the other kids, but I had to work for room and board," Lami said with a shrug of her slim shoulders.

"Do you mind being considered a pirate now?" Ace asked. "We all _wanted_ to be pirates."

"As long as the marines won't bother me here, I'm happy being a pirate," Lami answered, lifting her head to look Ace in the eye.

"Aren't you a little young to hate the marines?" Namur asked.

"I don't think there's an age limit on hating the World Government and their lackeys," Sabo muttered, meeting Namur's eyes and earning a slight nod.

"I don't _hate_ them," Lami clarified in a soft voice. "It's more that I'm terrified of them. The World Government makes me uneasy."

"That's a good enough explanation for me," Namur assured her. "Don't worry, Lami. The marines aren't stupid enough to attack us, and we make sure they keep a distance."

"Namur sinks a lot of their ships," Sabo added.

"Five isn't really a 'lot'," Izo said. "But then, the marines _have_ been more tenacious since we came to this sea."

Lami nodded, quietly listening as they discussed whether or not five ships would be considered 'several' or 'a few'. Thatch returned right around the time they'd settled on 'several'. He had a platter of meat dishes in one hand - which vanished as Luffy grabbed and began to devour it - and a platter of bread dishes in the other. He set it in front of Lami with a charming grin. "I brought an assortment - don't worry about trying to eat it all or anything, Luffy'll handle any leftovers - but please, help yourself!"

Lami opened her mouth to respond, but she could only stare at the platter, speechless. There were brightly colored fruits piled high in a carved pineapple in the center, and the rest of the platter was covered in bread. Bread shaped like cartoonish bunnies or cats, steamed buns with pale pink tops, sliced bread with melting pads of butter - she'd never seen so many kinds in her life.

That she knew of, anyway.

"Eat up," Haruta encouraged with a grin. "Thatch is the best."

Lami closed her mouth for a moment, then simply nodded, murmuring a thanks as she reached for the first piece. Once she started, she found she couldn't hold back. The cat-shaped buns had a sweet melon-like quality to them, and the bunny-shaped ones were savory, like herbs had been toasted directly into the crust. She wasn't quite as fond of the meat buns - the beef ones had the criss-cross scoring on top while the chicken had simple vertical lines - but Luffy was more than happy to take them off her hands.

Two of her favorites wound up being the steamed buns with the pink on top - peach buns - and the small buns with a light brown paste filling that Thatch explained were 'lotus' buns. Neither held a candle to the fluffy bread with the cheese sprinkled throughout.

By the time she realized she was full, she'd finished off half the platter and _all_ of the cheese buns.

"Can I have the rest?" Luffy chirped.

"Yeah, go-" Lami paused briefly, grinning at the sight of Luffy with the remaining food in his giant, rubbery cheeks, then laughed, "-right ahead," she finished. "I think I ate too much."

"I think you ate enough," Izo corrected, motioning to Thatch. He was hovering near the table with both hands on his cheeks and a dopey grin on his face. "Thatch, you look like a creeper right now."

"You _do_ look kinda creepy," Sabo supplied.

" _Kinda?"_ Namur echoed. "Try 'extremely'."

"I didn't hear you complaining when Thatch made those cheese puffs for you earlier," Izo quipped, raising an eyebrow.

"He's happy because I liked his food?" Lami inquired. Some of her embarrassment faded, and she smiled. "I really liked it. Thank you, Thatch."

"And, there he goes," Izo sighed as Thatch started to flail and _wiggle_ at the praise.

"Is he always like that?" Lami asked.

"Usually," Ace snickered. "Sometimes, he _hugs."_

"I like Thatchy's hugs!" Luffy insisted, holding his inflated belly.

"Luffy is my favorite!" Thatch cried, lifting him into a hug - or at least trying to. Luffy's upper body went along, but his lower half, giant belly and all, remained seated.

"I'd better get back to the infirmary now," Lami announced, standing up. "It was nice meeting everyone. I think I'm really going to like it here."

"I hope so," Haruta said with a warm smile. "Ah - did you want any help getting back to the infirmary? The ship's kinda huge. It took me weeks to learn my way around."

"No thank you," Lami politely declined. "The infirmary's closer to the deck than most quarters, probably for easy access. Especially given the unusual sizes of some of the crew. I haven't been given a tour yet, so I have no idea how long it'll take me."

"Okay. Well, if you need anything," Haruta offered. "Oh, and at dinner tonight, make sure you sit with us."

"Why?" Namur cut in, shooting Haruta a suspicious look.

"No reason," Haruta answered, affecting an innocent tone.

"Haruta, don't warn them," Thatch hissed, ducking down to their level and whispering to Sabo.

Sabo nodded, keeping his innocent grin in place as Namur and Izo both stared at him.

"Well…" Lami trailed off with a small grin. "I'll take your word for it. Thanks."

She turned and headed from the room, easily mapping the path back to the infirmary in her head. It was a little odd how genuinely nice and polite the pirates seemed. She was used to quietly weaving through a crowd without being acknowledged, but almost every pirate she passed greeted her or smiled at her, and not a single one used any coarse language. At least nothing aimed at her - she _did_ hear plenty of curse words in their casual conversations.

By the time she made it to the infirmary, she was almost at ease. Her necklace was still tucked in the pocket of her shorts where she could feel it, and the relaxed atmosphere amongst the crew took out a lot of the intimidation factor. Unfortunately, all of that relaxation flew right out the window when she stepped foot in the infirmary.

Lami had only glanced inside the first time she'd seen it. Like any other hospital, it had rows of pristine white beds and medical equipment with curtains for privacy. There were obvious storage spaces for machines and supplies, and two nurses seemed to be doing inventory.

It was Bay that had Lami frozen to the spot, dark gray eyes darting around the room like a trapped animal. The large machine Bay stood next to was reminiscent of one from the facility. While Lami's mind could easily separate the two, the instinct to run before anyone could grab her was almost overwhelming.

"Lami?" Bay seemed to sense her terror, taking a couple steps towards her but otherwise hanging back. "Is everything alright?"

"Y-yes," Lami stammered, ducking her head and taking a deep breath. "Everything is fine. I just need a moment."

"Okay," Bay turned back to the machine to give her a little privacy. "Whenever you're ready. I should be able to determine your age a little more accurately with some X-rays, and we'll do routine blood work and vaccinations after that. Chloris and Vere can get you anything if you need it."

Lami lifted her head to look at the two nurses. One of the young women had short white hair tipped with pink, while the other wore hers in messy black waves down her back. They both offered reassuring smiles.

"I'm Chloris," the woman with the pink and white hair supplied.

"Vere," was all the other woman offered in the way of greeting.

"It's nice to meet you both," Lami said with a polite bow. Her eyes flickered to their thighs. All of the nurses she'd seen wore short nurse's uniforms with thigh high tights or fishnets so far. These two were no different, although she could see tattoos under their fishnets.

Whitebeard's mark.

She couldn't help but wonder if she'd be forced to parade around in a tiny outfit with a brand of ownership from Whitebeard permanently inked on her body. Bay had said the mark represented family and protection, but she couldn't help feeling skeptical when she saw it placed in such provocative places on the nurses. There was always the chance that they'd chosen those spots and flaunted their marks on purpose, but Lami didn't have enough information to make that judgment yet.

Even if they _hadn't_ chosen their tattoo placement or attire, there were worse fates, of course… but she _also_ recalled hearing that there was a minimum age on receiving the tattoo.

If Bay found out she was of age, would they force her to take the mark in order to stay, or would they permit her to spend some more time before she made that choice?

Her eyes flickered back to Bay. There was always the option of biding her time and escaping, mark or not, once she'd learned everything she could… but something told her she could spend an entire lifetime aboard the Moby Dick and never run out of things to learn.

"I'm ready now," Lami decided, approaching Bay and sliding one hand into her pocket to grasp her necklace.

"Then let's get started," Bay motioned to the scale. "Full physical, and then we'll see how much you can handle from there."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :) (I also have such a nerd crush on Bay srsly.)**

 **~Mithril**


	24. Skeletons In Our Closets Pt 1

**A/N: Heeey… still alive :3**

 **Urgh. Gonna try to keep this short. I've had an immensely rough couple of months. Lots of life changes, issues, depression, hormones like crazy… I'm sorry I haven't felt up to responding to the wonderful reviews I've gotten. (Seriously, some days it was enough to lift me out of my depression. I can't thank you all enough for the love you've shown me)**

 **Unfortunately, my partners and I have also dropped out of the One Piece Reverse Bang, but we'll still be doing our projects for later posting. I also finally got a job (working with Akatsuki Celeste, awwww yisss carpool!) which might actually HELP me focus on my stories again. Hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner :)**

 **Kurapikababu and Shishiswordsman are ridiculously awesome and I adore them. Have you seen the art they've done for my stories? I am cry. (I will get them back someday.)**

 **Dedicated as always to Beyond Kailani (who wrecks my heart with her stories), and a huge thank you to my beautiful "I know it's like 11 pm and we have to be up at 7 am" backup beta, Akatsuki Celeste.**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 24: Skeletons In Our Closets Pt. 1_

* * *

"Go ahead and go," Bay's voice was soft and understanding. Perhaps softer than anyone had heard in a very long time. "They're all outside anyway."

Lami tore her gaze from her arm, blinking up at Bay for a moment before she turned to the door. The rim of a straw hat could be seen in the doorway, and after having observed the brothers together, she highly doubted he was there without at _least_ Ace or Sabo.

"It's amazing they've kept quiet as long as they have, honestly," Bay chuckled. "Just remember what I said about taking it easy."

"I will," Lami promised, pulling the short sleeve down over the bandages on her upper arm. "Thank you for being so patient with me, Bay."

"Hey, you're like the perfect patient," Bay acknowledged. "Besides. I'm a _good_ doctor, remember? I can tell most of the signs of a panic or anxiety attack. You don't need to be rocking back and forth and hyperventilating for me to notice."

Lami ducked her head. "A lot of people get that one wrong. I didn't think you would, but sometimes…"

"Sometimes people just don't believe it or take the word of the person _having_ the attack. I get it," Bay finished for her. "Run along, Lami."

A soft smile touched Lami's lips and she hopped down off the bed, landing nimbly on her feet. "See you at dinner, then. Sit with Haruta and the others - they told me I should and then everyone got suspicious."

"Thanks for the warning," Bay said with a heavy sigh. "Their pranks will be the death of me."

"Pranks?" Lami inquired. When Bay simply shook her head, Lami grinned again. "Well, I'm sure I'll figure it out." She headed out of the room with a quick wave to Chloris and Vere, smiling at the four boys standing in the hall.

"Lami!" Haruta yelped, jumping and nearly tripping over Luffy. "We were just coming to see if you were done!"

Sabo shot him a look, then grinned at Lami. "Half the crew is still on the island so we don't really have anything to do or anywhere to be. Haruta suggested we come show you around."

"That was nice of you," Lami said, looking briefly to Haruta, then Sabo again. "You've mentioned a library. I'd love to finally see it."

"It's pretty impressive," Ace admitted. "Me and Luffy are still learning to read, so we don't spend as much time there as Sabo."

"I don't read very often," Haruta blurted out. "I mean I'm usually training with Vista if I have spare time. I use a sword."

"You're a swordsman?" Lami asked.

"Not _yet,"_ Haruta corrected, flustered. "I mean, I'm trying to become one. I'm alright. Just not the best. Yet."

"That makes perfect sense," Lami told him, nodding once. "Just like I'm not a real surgeon yet."

"And I'm not the Pirate King yet," Luffy chimed in. He grabbed Lami's arm to tug her along. "Let's go look at the books!"

Lami hissed in pain, stumbling towards him.

"Luffy, you're hurting her," Ace scolded, though his tone was softened by concern. "Is it your arm?"

Luffy immediately let go, and Lami rubbed her arm with an embarrassed cough.

"Did I hurt you, Lamby?" Luffy asked, peering up at her with wide eyes.

"Just startled," Lami promised. "I had to get a lot of blood work done. And I got shots, too. Try not to tug on my arms, okay?" When Luffy nodded diligently, she turned to Ace, trying not to blush at the fact that every single one of them looked concerned. She wasn't used to having so many people _care_ about her. "You don't need to scold him, Ace. It was a simple mistake and I wasn't badly hurt. But thank you. For worrying, I mean."

"I'm worried too," Haruta mumbled, almost under his breath.

"Okay," Ace offered a hesitant smile again.

"So, library?" Sabo suggested with a touch of impatience now that Lami had confirmed she wasn't hurt.

"Yes," Lami agreed, reaching out to take Luffy's hand.

He paused, staring at their joined hands for a moment before furrowing his brow and looking up at her. "Why are we holding hands?"

Lami froze for a moment, as if realizing what she'd done. She stared at their connected hands, then swallowed. "That's what siblings do, right? I remember I used to hold my big brother's hand all the time."

"I hold _my_ big brother's hand all the time, too!" Luffy agreed. "But I don't _have to."_

"Yeah, right, which is why you ran off and got lost again," Ace griped.

"And saved Lami's life," Sabo reminded him.

Ace grumbled, but he shrugged and shoved both hands in his pockets. He reconsidered a moment later and hastily snagged Luffy's other hand. Delighted, Luffy began to swing, lifting his feet with a joyful sound.

"Is that alright on your arm? I could take over," Sabo offered.

"It's fine," Lami assured him, doing her best to keep pace. "Somehow, it's nostalgic."

"Does it remind you of something you don't remember?" Sabo asked.

"That doesn't make sense," Haruta said, furrowing his brow as he walked on Lami's other side. "How can you be reminded of something you don't remember? Wouldn't you be remembering it?"

"No, Sabo's right," Lami murmured, smiling. "I can't remember what it reminds me of. But it reminds me of _something."_

"Oh…" Haruta still seemed a little confused, or perhaps concerned, but if it made sense to them, there was no point questioning it. "Is it a good memory?"

"Yeah," Lami's smile brightened a little. "I think I used to do this with my brother and maybe our mother or father. Maybe when I was Luffy's age."

"Oh, that reminds me - did Bay figure out your age?" Sabo asked, looking over.

"Sort of. She said there's no way I'm younger than twelve, and I'm not fifteen yet. She said if she had to guess my age, she'd go with thirteen," Lami admitted. "I have no idea what age I am."

"Do you know your birthday?" Sabo spoke up again, frowning.

Lami was silent for a few moments before shaking her head. "No."

"Well, regardless, that means you'd be our big sister, and Haruta's little sister," Sabo surmised, looking thoughtful.

"Birthdays aren't usually a huge deal around here," Haruta added. "I mean, with a crew this big it'd be a party every single day. But the Commanders have a party on their birthdays, and there's a party at the beginning of every month for everyone who has a birthday _in_ that month. You should pick a birthday…"

"I figured I'd just keep counting my age at the start of the year," Lami said, looking over at him.

"But that's Ace's birthday," Luffy interrupted, still happily swinging between them.

Ace coughed, glancing away with a shrug. "Other people can have a birthday on that day too, Luffy."

"Well, I wouldn't want to take the day away from him," Lami joked, looking at Luffy. "I'll pick a different one, then let you know."

"Okay," Luffy agreed.

Sabo took over leading, glancing over his shoulder every once in awhile to smile at Luffy. It didn't take long to reach the library. As one of the largest individual spaces on the ship, there were multiple doors leading in - they just happened to use the main entrance. The sight stole Lami's breath, causing her to pause in the doorway while the others kept walking. There were towering walls of multicolored books, shelves making precise rows on the first floor - and a second level overlooking the first, each wall overflowing with books and parchment. There were overstuffed armchairs and couches on the second level, with several small tables and comfortable looking chairs on the first.

The only reason Lami realized she'd stopped walking was the tug on her hand, and when she looked down at Luffy's arm, she realized it was stretched at least six feet from where it should have been.

All four of the boys were looking at her, waiting for her to join them.

"Sorry," she hastily apologized as she darted forward to catch up, looking specifically to Luffy as she said it. "I was a little overwhelmed."

"Don't worry about it," Haruta reassured her. "Sabo reacted the same way when he saw it."

"I didn't expect a pirate ship to have a library like this," Lami admitted, pleased to see that Luffy wasn't upset about his arm being stretched - he simply went back to swinging once she was in range.

"This ship has a little bit of everything," Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's home for a lot of different people."

"I can imagine," Lami murmured, finally letting go of Luffy's hand as he struggled to free himself and take off. She watched with an amused smile as he stretched to grab the railing on the second floor, rocketing himself right into a shelf and knocking several books off.

"Ugh! Luffy!" Ace scolded, dashing up the stairs after him.

"This happens a lot," Haruta apologized as Sabo hurried after Ace. Luffy was in no danger in the library, at least. When he rocketed around the deck, there was always a risk of flying over the side. There was usually a mess in the wake of his enthusiastic form of travel, but nothing bad enough to cause complaints so long as someone cleaned it.

Still, dangerous or not, Sabo often followed to help Ace with the cleanup.

"It's nice," Lami commented, watching for a few moments before turning to Haruta. "How long have you all been brothers?"

"Six or seven months now, I lost track," Haruta said, trying to act nonchalant. "They were brothers for a while before that, though. If you ask, Luffy'll tell you they're his special brothers because they swore an oath over sake cups."

"So Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were brothers before they came to this crew," Lami reiterated. "And now they're everyone's brothers?"

"Sort of," Haruta shoved his hands into his pockets. "Sabo seems like he's all on board to join the crew. Luffy keeps insisting he's gonna be the Pirate King so he _can't_ really join…"

Lami inclined her head to him, waiting for him to continue as he tried to come up with the right words.

"Ace doesn't seem ready," he finally sighed, glancing up at the second floor again. "He was against staying in the beginning. I'm pretty sure he wants to stay _now,_ but I can't be _completely_ sure."

"What makes you uncertain about it? He seems to like it here," Lami followed his gaze, watching as Ace smacked Luffy upside the head and started picking books up off the floor.

"Everyone in the crew calls our captain 'Oyaji'," Haruta explained.

"Is that a rule? Bay didn't mention that one."

"No!" Haruta turned to face her now, laughing after realizing how harshly he'd protested her question. "I mean, no. It's definitely not a rule. It's just… habit? Instinct?" Haruta shrugged. "He sees us all as his sons and daughters. That's why we call each other brothers and sisters, too."

"Bay mentioned that everyone in the crew was one of Whitebeard's children," Lami acknowledged. "But it's not mandatory?"

"I don't think so?" Haruta frowned, puzzled. "I mean, I guess it sort of is. We're a family. I've never met anyone who joined the crew and _didn't_ want Whitebeard to be their father."

"Then why can't you be sure about Ace?" Lami questioned. "He looks happy to me. And he's still young, so wouldn't he want to have a father?"

"Actually, I don't think he likes the idea of a father," Haruta answered with a troubled look. "Sabo said it's complicated and I didn't push the issue. But the main reason I don't know how Ace feels is because he still hasn't called Oyaji - well, 'Oyaji'. He either avoids addressing him or mumbles 'Whitebeard' and runs off."

Lami regarded the trio again. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Why would that be a good thing?" Haruta asked. He held his hands up when Lami looked at him. "I'm not being a jerk, I promise! You're definitely smarter than me, so did you see something I didn't?"

Lami's cheeks colored at his statement - whether it was fact or not, it was an honest compliment that filled her with warmth - and she glanced away. "If he didn't want to stay, wouldn't he be more firm in what he called your captain? It sounds to me like he's trying to work up the courage to call him his father. Especially if he doesn't like the idea of parents or if he had a bad experience with his own. I mean, I could be reading into things too much… I developed a fascination for psychology recently and there were plenty of books on the subject."

Haruta couldn't help but stare at her for a moment before his entire face lit up. "You think so? I mean, Ace _has_ seemed happy here, and he _has_ made claims about getting his tattoo when he turns sixteen, but since he can change his mind whenever he wants, I've been trying to be cool about it…"

"Sixteen?" Lami echoed.

"That's the minimum age anyone on the crew can get a tattoo," Haruta explained. "I was the youngest when I joined, so I don't think it was a rule before I came along."

"So the adults don't think a kid can make up their mind about something like joining a pirate crew?"

Haruta frowned again, but he shook his head. "I don't think that's it. I think the way they see it is we're all a lot younger. Maybe we know for sure what we want to do with our lives, maybe not - but Oyaji's mark is something you take when you're _sure._ Not because it seems convenient, or you want temporary protection, or because you thought you had no choice. It means you're family forever. I know this is my family - my _home -_ but I've wondered if I really belonged here before, too. I mean…" he gestured towards her. "You don't have to join the crew, you know. Bay just wanted to help you. I think she really wants you to stay, though. I mean, so do I-" he cut off with a flustered cough, looking to his feet. "It's not a bad life."

"I see," Lami murmured with another thoughtful glance at him. "Then how come all the nurses seem to have their tattoos in really provocative places?"

Haruta's entire face turned red. "A-ah, you'd have to ask them. You can put it anywhere, you know? I'm thinking my chest or upper arm would be cool."

Lami was silent for a few moments. Then she shrugged. "Well, that makes sense. I guess I _should_ ask them directly before I make any decisions about the kind of people they are. I'm sorry for being so impolite."

" _This_ is you being _impolite?"_ Haruta joked. "Jeez. You don't need to apologize. Anyway, do you wanna go look at the books? The medical section is up on the second floor."

"Yes," Lami answered, smiling again and heading for the stairs. As she headed directly for the shelves with the books that interested her, Haruta made his way over to the trio.

"Does Lamby like the books?" Luffy asked, disheveled with a book resting atop his head like a secondary hat.

"She just started looking at them," Haruta answered, picking the book up off his head and shelving it.

"I know we said we'd show her around, but maybe we should come back for her," Sabo suggested, glancing over at her. Lami already had both arms full of books, and from the look on her face, it was clear she wasn't going to wait to start reading them.

"Might not be a bad idea," Haruta admitted. "What do you two want to do?"

Luffy opened his mouth.

"We're not going to go raid the kitchen," Ace cut him off immediately, shelving the last of the books.

Luffy closed his mouth with a huff.

"We could go bug Marco," Sabo suggested. "I still really want to see his devil fruit form."

"Yeah, okay," Ace agreed. "Maybe we can get him to take all four of us flying?"

"I'll pass, but he'd take you guys for sure," Haruta chuckled.

"You just love that you've seen his devil fruit form and we haven't," Sabo snorted at Ace.

"It was pretty funny watching you guess," Ace admitted. "But it's not like it's a secret."

"If it wasn't a secret, you would have told us," Sabo argued.

"How can Marco fly?" Luffy argued. "Pineapple-men don't fly."

"Pineapple… men…?" Haruta echoed, all three turning to look at him.

Luffy was picking his nose, looking thoroughly unimpressed. "Thatchy said that Marco's a Pineapple-man cause he ate the pine-pine fruit."

Haruta struggled to keep a straight face. "Oh. Thatch said that?"

Ace coughed into his hand, some of his laughter escaping in a choked gasp. "I-I see."

Sabo was the only one who genuinely seemed to have his expression under control as he smiled down at Luffy. "So, you think he turns into a giant pineapple?"

"Yeah," Luffy nodded earnestly, turning to Sabo. "And everyone rides on the fronds while he bounces. That's how he took everyone down the mountain, right?"

Ace burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "A giant pineapple that bounces around?!"

Luffy's cheeks puffed in annoyance and he put his hands on his hips. "What's so funny?!"

"You don't think the idea of a giant pineapple bouncing around with people riding it is hilarious?!" Ace's laughter only increased at Luffy's indignance. "Just- a giant _pineapple_ with Marco's _face_ on it?!"

Sabo choked, his shoulders shaking as the image came to mind and he found himself struggling to hold his laughter in. "W-we should go tell him this."

"You want to _tell_ him this?" Haruta echoed with a snort.

"It's not gonna be our fault," Sabo reminded him with a sly grin. "Remember, _Thatch_ is the one who told Luffy."

"Oh, you're right," Haruta realized. "I'm in."

"C'mon," Ace laughed, grabbing Luffy's arm and hauling him up onto his back in one fluid motion. The indignance completely vanished as Luffy wrapped his limbs around Ace's upper body and happily settled in. "Let's go find Marco."

Lami noticed their departure, but just as predicted, she'd already settled in with stacks of books and showed no signs of being ready to leave. A simple wave indicated she'd be fine on her own or just hang out until they came back to find her.

"What do you guys think of Lami?" Haruta blurted out once they were in the hall.

"She seems nice," Sabo answered, cocking his head to the side.

"Lamby _is_ nice," Luffy said. "She gave me her food!"

"Do you think she'll stay?" Haruta asked, fidgeting. "She seems like she'll stay, right?"

"Probably?" Ace shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Haruta shrugged it off with a nervous laugh. "It's just… nice, you know? Having more people around my age. Like you guys…"

"I already said we were staying," Ace reminded him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know," Haruta's nervousness faded and he gave a genuine smile at Ace. "Still set on getting a tattoo on your chest?"

"I think it'd probably be the best place to show it off," Ace agreed with a nod.

"I still think it'd show up more on your face," Luffy chimed in with an impish grin. "Curry has his on his face!"

" _Curiel_ told me _not_ to do that," Ace said with a snort. "And I'm not getting a tattoo on my face!"

"I'll just get mine wherever Ace gets his. I can't make up my mind," Sabo chimed in. "So I'm in agreement - don't get it on your face."

Ace rolled his eyes, tuning out Luffy's chatter as his rubbery passenger started going on about the benefits of facial tattoos and how everyone would be able to see them. When they reached the deck, he set Luffy down and grinned, seeing Marco at the chair Whitebeard always lounged in. Of course, Luffy had no problems rocketing right over and crashing their conversation while his brothers made a slower approach

Whitebeard's booming laugh echoed as he easily caught Luffy in one hand, setting him down on the armrest. "Eager to leave the ship again?"

"Not really!" Luffy chirped, bouncing on his heels and tugging his hat down a little more securely. "But Lamby's busy with all the library books and I wanna ride the giant pineapple."

"The… giant pineapple, yoi?" Marco echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! We were talkin' about your abilities," Luffy explained. "And we wanna take a ride! Ace said if we asked, you might take us flying. I've never _seen_ a flying pineapple, but it's gotta be _awesome!"_

Marco twitched. "Did _Ace_ say I transformed into a giant pineapple?"

"No, Thatchy did," Luffy supplied, tilting his head to the side. "You okay, Ossan?"

Whitebeard snorted into his hand, clearly struggling to keep him from laughing in Marco's face. He intended to laugh _after_ Marco had gone. It was only polite, after all. "Just fine, Luffy," he answered, clearing his throat.

It was at that moment that the others caught up. "I didn't tell him you were a pineapple!" Ace burst out.

Sabo clasped both hands behind his head, grinning cheekily up them. "I guess it's time we saw your Zoan ability, Marco. To clear up this misunderstanding, of course."

"Yeah, you should take them flying," Haruta added. "Show Luffy where to hold on if he can't find the fronds."

"I can find the fronds," Luffy argued.

Marco exhaled, shaking his head, but it was Whitebeard who spoke. "You won't be joining them, Haruta?"

"Nah," Haruta shoved his hands in his pockets. "We were showing Lami around but she got distracted in the library. I figure she'll still need to be shown around once she's done, and I don't want to be gone when that happens."

Whitebeard nodded, regarding Haruta with a curious look before inclining his head towards Marco. "Well, then. I suppose you wouldn't want to keep them waiting…"

"I could have stayed on the island," Marco muttered under his breath. "Pretending to get drunk and not having to convince _anyone_ I don't turn into a pineapple." He plucked Luffy out of Whitebeard's hand and hopped down off the armrest. "Come on. I'll show you why they call me 'Marco the Phoenix', and not 'Marco the Pineapple', yoi."

* * *

...

* * *

"I can't believe you knew all this time and you've been keeping it to yourself."

"Are you _still_ complaining?" Ace gave a cocky grin over his shoulder, bumping slightly into Luffy's arm. "I already said I was sorry."

"Yeah, and no one bought it," Sabo retorted.

"Why would anyone buy a 'sorry'?" Luffy asked, pushing his face up against Ace's so that their cheeks were pressing together.

"He means no one believed me," Ace snorted. "Oi, Luffy! That's too close!" Despite his protest, he didn't really seem to mind it.

He'd been in high spirits ever since Marco had taken them flying, and once Luffy had gotten past his _severe_ disappointment at the lack of of pineapple-powers, he'd seemed to have the time of his life as well. Of course, it had taken the constant vigil of _both_ brothers to keep him from jumping right off the phoenix, but that hadn't diminished their enjoyment in the slightest. Marco hadn't gone for any fancy maneuvers, of course - the kind Ace always goaded him into when they went flying together - but the sky had started to darken and he must have circled the area at least two dozen times before they'd landed. Most of the pirates were back, some carrying crates full of liquor, and soon it would be time to gather in the galley for dinner.

Luffy had initially wanted to go straight to the galley, but he'd changed his mind the moment they'd realized Haruta and Lami hadn't come to greet them, and asked if they could go to the library instead. Neither brother had questioned it - if Luffy was choosing to track people down instead of go right to the food, then it was clearly important to him.

They found Haruta standing outside the doors to the library, hands tucked behind his head as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed.

"What's wrong with Haruta?" Luffy asked.

Haruta's eyes snapped open and he pushed away from the wall with a yelp, stumbling. "Oh! Hey! You guys are back!" He smiled at them, but his embarrassment was obvious enough that even Luffy seemed to notice.

"Is Lami still in the library?" Sabo asked with an impish grin.

"Yeah," Haruta answered quickly, fidgeting. "I didn't want to bother her but she's been in there a while, yeah?"

"Yeah, we were gone for hours," Ace raised his eyebrow at Haruta, letting Luffy down.

"Maybe she's lost," Luffy decided, darting right past Haruta and into the library before anyone could stop him. The crash of what they could only assume to be Luffy's rocket colliding with a table and several books echoed through the library and into the hall.

With a groan, Ace hurried after him, Sabo and Haruta on his heels. Lami and Luffy were still crawling out from under the pile of books when they reached the second floor, the table overturned and adding extra weight to hinder their escape.

Haruta and Sabo grabbed the table to move it off of them - it was actually heavier than it looked, as all the furniture was to keep it from sliding around too much during a storm - while Ace grabbed Luffy and yanked him out of the pile with a sigh.

"Are you okay, Lami?" Haruta asked as she dusted herself off, coughing.

"Yeah," Lami answered, a little breathless as she pushed her hair off her face and blushed bright red. "That was an odd way to wake up."

"You were asleep?" Sabo picked up one of the books that had landed near the railing.

"I must have dozed off," Lami murmured, ducking her head. "Is it dinnertime?"

"You're not hurt, are you?" Haruta blurted out, stepping closer. "Your hand's shaking."

Lami quickly shoved both hands in her pockets. "It's probably my blood sugar. I wasn't eating very well on the island."

"Oh…" Haruta looked relieved. "Well, it _is_ time to eat."

"We'll clean up the mess," Ace offered with a sigh. "Since Luffy made it."

"It was like this when I got here," Luffy decided, looking away with a half-hearted whistle.

Ace rolled his eyes and looked at Sabo, only to pause. Sabo was watching Lami with an unreadable look on his face, almost like something had passed between them that no one else had noticed. Before Ace could call attention to it, Sabo turned and flashed a bright grin. "Why don't we all clean up?" he suggested. "We'll stack the books so Lami can pick up where she left off later."

"That's a good idea," Lami quickly agreed, bending down to start picking up books.

For a moment, Haruta hesitated, looking like he wanted to protest, but he eventually changed his mind and knelt to start picking up books. Even Luffy helped without complaint, until the table had been righted and the massive stacks of books had been neatly organized.

" _Now_ can we go and eat?" Luffy whined when the last book falling into place hadn't spurred them into marching to the galley or magically summoned food to the table.

"We would have been out of here faster if you'd been more careful with your rocket," Ace scolded, smacking him lightly upside the head.

"But we can get out of here _now,"_ Luffy complained.

"I'm famished," Lami cut in before Ace could retort, offering a neutral smile to both of them. "I don't remember the way, though. Luffy, can you show me?" When she held her hand out, Luffy snatched it and immediately started off.

Lami easily kept pace with him. While none of the others believed she'd honestly forgotten the way, a simple white lie to keep Luffy focused on a task wasn't hurting anyone, and it _did_ stop him from complaining.

Dinner was relatively uneventful, at least by the Whitebeard Pirate standards. While most of the crew appeared to be drunk, the volume and antics really weren't that different from any other night. Lami seemed to take it all in stride, observing everything from the drunken pirate sing-alongs to the prank that caused neon green gelatin to coat half the room. Even after they tried - and failed - to clean the gelatin off, the meal resumed as if they'd barely noticed the prank.

Just as dinner seemed to be winding down and multiple pirates were stumbling to their quarters to sleep it off, Thatch came out of the kitchens. At first, people were wary of a second prank, but they relaxed once they realized the large object he was carrying happened to be a cake on a giant silver platter. He took the cake to the table the younger group had converged on, setting it down and beaming.

"I thought I'd do something special for dessert, to celebrate Lami coming aboard," he explained. "It's a special kind of cake made with alcohol - but we're going to burn the alcohol off."

Luffy, who had started to lean forward to bite the side of the cake, paused. "You have to burn the cake?"

"Yep," Thatch grinned down at him, then looked to Ace. "I thought it might be more exciting if you lit it for me."

It was brief, a mere flicker in Sabo's eyes, but it was enough to draw Lami's attention to him just moments before Ace ignited the cake. The rush of fire was meant to be a spectacle, a showy presentation for the cake itself. There were claps, a few 'ooh's and 'ahh's, and even a shout of delight from Luffy that brought a look of pride to Ace's face.

Even Sabo clapped, shooting Ace an approving look as if he were the one behind the cake's creation and not Thatch - but Lami had seen his fear. The way his eyes darted back to hers for another brief moment gave them both away. She couldn't pretend she hadn't seen it, and he couldn't pretend it hadn't happened.

Neither of them spoke of it, though. Thatch started slicing the cake, Ace barely held Luffy back from jumping right into it, and the happy atmosphere settled around the group like a blanket.

Without bothering to try it - and a promise that it was only because she'd eaten so many rich foods and didn't want to make herself sick - Lami quietly excused herself and slipped away from the table. It wasn't until she made it to the door that she saw Marco's gaze on her, and she realized that perhaps she hadn't been the only one to notice Sabo's reaction.

The only difference was, Marco seemed to understand exactly what it was he'd seen - and Lami was still trying to figure it out.

* * *

...

* * *

The most comforting part of waking with sleep paralysis was knowing that she couldn't scream or cause enough of a scene for anyone to come check on her. Even with her heart racing and her muscles screaming to move, to break free of her invisible bindings, Lami took comfort in knowing that no one else was aware of her struggle.

There was nothing she could do to break herself out of it, so she settled on trying to ground herself to sensations that took her away from the source of her nightmares. The steady rocking of the ship clashed with the memory of the solid, unmoving rooms in the facility. The snores and murmurs of the medical staff reminded her she was no longer confined to a silent room where her every breath and heartbeat could be monitored through sound, and the mingling scent of alcohol conflicted with the clean, sterile scent from her nightmares.

By the time she was able to lift her arms again, the frantic racing of her heart had calmed to a steady beat, low enough that she wasn't worried about hyperventilating or panicking as she crawled out of bed and located the clothes she'd worn the previous day. She left her hair down, combing her fingers through it briefly and making her way to the door. No one noticed her departure.

It wasn't difficult to find her way to the deck, even with most of the lights out. The salty smell of the sea nearly overwhelmed her as she pushed the last door open and the wind instantly whipped at her hair. Despite the sting and instinctive need to shield herself from the onslaught, the sensation brought a smile to her face. The open sea, the exposure to the elements… it meant _freedom._

The first few moments were blind stumbling. It was dark, the ship rocking on the waves, and she'd never wandered around on a moving ship before. Even in the blank, early years of her life, she doubted she'd ever been on a ship. The first had to have been the one she'd stowed away on in her escape from the facility - but unlike the Moby Dick and all the freedom she had to wander as she pleased, she'd spent that journey hidden between cargo boxes, paranoid everyone on the ship would hear her breathing.

"Can't sleep either?"

She jumped, but it was more reflex from being addressed than actually feeling startled. Her eyes flickered to the source, and she was surprised to see none other than Sabo standing at the railing. He looked a little strange without his hat and goggles, but he was smiling, and despite having only known him a short time, his crooked grin was endearing and familiar.

"I suppose not," she answered, making her way to his side and placing a hand on the railing. "Night terrors. You?"

"Sounds about right for me, too," Sabo admitted. "Well, nightmares, anyway - not sure how it's different. I still get them every once in awhile, but not as much as I used to."

"There's not much of a difference, and I have nightmares too. Do you want to talk about it?" Lami wasn't sure what had compelled her to ask, but something about the way Sabo seemed to be shrugging it off had her concerned.

Sabo hesitated. He tucked a bit of hair behind his ear - it was getting long enough that the sides had to be tucked back or they'd annoy him - then shrugged, glancing back out over the open sea. "I guess. What about you? You were having a nightmare when Luffy woke you up in the library, weren't you? Have you ever had anyone to talk to?"

"I guess it's been a while," Lami cracked a small smile and nodded to confirm what he'd already figured out. "I still have them quite often. I used to talk to Dr. Aldo, but I never told him about my nightmares. There wasn't much point… most of them were about the facility, and he worked there."

Sabo frowned. "The facility?"

"The place I was before," Lami clarified. "The reason I'm terrified of the World Government. It was like a hospital, but the doctors were more interested in experiments and test subjects."

A scowl crossed Sabo's face. "Was he really a doctor, then? I mean, if he worked in a place where you had such a bad experience…"

"He made it more bearable," Lami amended. "I can't remember much of anything before the facility. I wasn't even viewed as human there. Dr. Aldo was the only one who treated me differently." She rubbed at the bandage over her left wrist. "To most of them, I was a number. An experiment. He tried to give me a name and see me as a kid, not a test subject. In any case, he's the only reason I'm alive now."

"I didn't mean to speak badly of him," Sabo apologized.

"It's alright. Without context, I'd have thought the same thing." Lami smiled down at him. "So… your nightmares. Are they about fire?"

Sabo tensed, trying to play it off with a cheeky grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. "Come on. My _brother_ is fire."

"When he lit that cake at dinner…" Lami trailed off and his shoulders slumped. He already knew she'd seen it, but a part of him had hoped she wouldn't bring it up. "Your scars look fresh. Like they're not even a year old yet. They're from being burned, aren't they?"

Sabo's hand came up, fingers brushing over the scar surrounding his eye. "It was awhile ago. I thought I'd gotten better at it."

"At what?"

"At not jumping every time I saw fire. Hell, Ace told me he wanted those abilities so all three of us would stop being scared of fire, and most of the time, it doesn't bother me… but sometimes I still jump, or I still flash back to being burned. It's annoying and frustrating." Sabo lowered his hand. "I want it to stop."

"That's perfectly natural, though," Lami said, regarding him with a curious look. "Why don't you tell me about how you got burned. Were you in a burning house? Was it an accident while making a fire to keep warm, or-"

"It was no _accident!"_ Sabo snapped, his voice coming out harsher than intended. When he caught sight of Lami's hesitant expression, he blushed, chagrined. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Lami's eyes filled with understanding, and she smiled. "It's alright. I'm blunt and straightforward about most things, including my own traumas. I didn't mean to sound insensitive, either."

Sabo's shoulders sagged a little, and then he was smiling at her again. "Don't worry about it. I guess I'm still angry… and I'm still ashamed for anyone to know where I come from. It's a little different on the ship where everyone comes from all over the world and it's nothing special, but when I'm talking to just one person, it feels less like my past can fade into the background. If that makes sense."

"It makes perfect sense. Besides, I'm also new to this place, so you might be worried about how I'll view you once I found out, or if I'll react poorly," Lami reasoned, ticking the options off on the fingers of her left hand. "I understand, Sabo. If I thought life could get any worse than what happened to me at the facility, I probably wouldn't be so open about my past, even around pirates."

Sabo nodded to show he understood where she was coming from, then looked to the sky. "I was born noble," he said, and the words still tasted like poison on his tongue. "I ran away from them once and had my first taste of freedom. For five years, I lived in a trash heap outside the kingdom. It's where I met Ace, and later Luffy." He paused for a moment, a smile softening his features. His expression hardened a moment later. "We were only brothers on that island for a short time before my birth parents found out I was still alive. My _birth father_ basically threatened to kill Ace and Luffy if I didn't go back. I had no choice."

"And when you escaped the second time?" Lami prompted, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"There was a fire," Sabo explained. "A fire all the nobles knew about. It was meant to clean up Goa Kingdom - burn down all the trash they dumped outside the walls, and all the people with it. They were preparing for a visit from a _tenryuubito._ Do you know about those?"

Lami shuddered. "I've never encountered one, but I've heard rumors - so yes, I know of them."

"Let's hope you never meet one," Sabo muttered, his expression dark. "After the fire, I tried to escape the island. I knew I could never be free if I stayed there. I was going to use the tenryuubito's visit as a distraction to steal a fishing boat. Anywhere in the world would have been better than staying there."

They stood in silence for a moment, riding out a particularly rough patch of waves that had water splashing all the way onto the deck. Lami absently rubbed her arm, wondering if she should suggest they go inside to warm up, but quickly dismissed the thought. It seemed neither one of them wanted to feel confined, and a little cold was a much better alternative.

"I was almost home free when I heard Ace shout my name. He was yelling at me to jump. Didn't think or question it at all - I jumped overboard and barely avoided having my face blown off in the explosion." Sabo met her inquisitive gaze and sighed. "The tenryuubito shot at my ship. Ace pulled me out of the water before I could drown but I'd already gotten burned."

"Do the scars cover your entire left side?" Lami asked. "From the patterns… ah, sorry, I was doing it again."

"It's okay," Sabo reassured her, chuckling. "It's on my shoulder and side, yeah. The upper part of my arm, too."

"So you were nearly killed in an explosion that scarred you less than a year ago, and you're frustrated fire still makes you _jumpy?"_ Lami asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when you say it that way, it sounds kinda dumb," Sabo admitted. "But it's more than that. Ace… he wanted those abilities so we wouldn't be scared," he repeated. "And _Luffy_ isn't anymore. Luffy was never scared of the fire when it came from Ace. I touched the fire because I trusted him, but some of my nightmares…"

"Are they about fire in general, or the explosion?" Lami asked.

"Sometimes it's the explosion… lately, it's been about Ace turning into fire and asking me to trust him," Sabo mumbled, his voice barely audible. "And I refuse."

"Do you see Ace's expression after you refuse in the nightmare?"

"Yeah," Sabo made a bitter sound in the back of his throat. "That's the worst part."

"I think that's completely separate from your fear of fire." Lami braced herself for his incredulity, but to her pleasant surprise, he simply bowed his head.

"I guess I didn't want to admit that, either."

"Is Ace afraid of being rejected?" Lami guessed.

"I don't know if that's the right word. Afraid," Sabo echoed the word, troubled. "It's more like he expects it, and anytime he isn't, he's surprised by it. If he ever thought Luffy or myself might reject him… I can't even imagine what that would do to him."

"Haruta mentioned that he seems hesitant to stay here," Lami recalled. "But it's more that he's afraid of not being allowed to stay here, isn't it?"

"How did you figure that out?" Sabo asked, looking up at her with a suspicious frown.

"I'm fascinated by psychology," Lami said, tugging him away from the railing and towards the upraised areas where they could sit, closer to Whitebeard's giant chair. For a moment, Sabo thought she was changing the subject to avoid having to answer him. "So I make guessed based off my observations and the observations of others." She smiled at his frown. "I'm not going to try and tell you dreaming about butterflies means you have a fear of change or anything like that, but I _am_ going to guess that your nightmares are because you're worried about Ace."

"Do dreams about butterflies really mean a fear of change?" Sabo couldn't help but ask, using playful sarcasm to hide the fact that he was dreading what she might have to say about his real fears.

"I don't know, I made it up," Lami grinned sheepishly at him. "Because of their cocoons, and the chrysalis stage of their lives. Sorry, I guess I have a strange sense of humor because I spend all my time with books instead of people."

"I get the joke," Sabo relented, some of the tension draining as he managed a smile. "I'm the library type too. I love learning - on my terms, anyway. Not when my parents were forcing me to learn what they wanted so I could impress other nobles."

"You're always welcome to keep me company in the library. I have a feeling I'll be in there a lot," Lami joked.

"Sure. It's hard to find time to read these days. I thought Luffy was a handful on land, but on a ship?" He whistled.

"I can't even imagine," Lami teased, pulling her knees to her chest. "And I've only known him for a day."

"That's all it really takes to know him," Sabo teased right back. They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, with Sabo waiting to see what Lami said next. So far, he found himself intrigued by her insight, and if he was completely honest with himself, it was easier to admit his anxieties to someone closer in age who had no preconceived notions about the kind of person he was.

"I think it's Ace," Lami broke the silence with a thoughtful look. "And it has nothing to do with fire. That's a completely separate issue."

"So, Dr. Lami, why am I having nightmares about Ace, then?" Sabo asked.

Lami cracked a grin at the title, but then her expression turned serious. "Because Ace must be worried about something. You're protective over him, so you're dreading what's going to happen if his worries become realities. You're scared of him losing his trust in you for any reason, which is why you're making yourself panic about the fire. Because, one of the first things you told me when you were frustrated was that your brother _is_ fire."

Sabo looked to his lap, done cracking jokes. Reading books about psychology sounded a lot more important if someone who barely knew him or his brothers was able to pinpoint such an acute, _specific_ fear.

"I wish I knew something I could say to help you, Sabo," Lami sighed when his silence verified her guess as accurate. "You know your brothers better than I do. Do you think anything could ever truly come between you? I don't mean a spat or sibling rivalry - I mean _truly_ come between you and break the bonds you have?"

Sabo didn't even hesitate to shake his head. "Nothing can break our bond. We'll always be brothers."

"Then I think you should talk to him about your anxieties, or if he's up for it, the skeletons in his closet," Lami said, nodding with a sense of finality.

"The skeletons in his closet…?" Sabo echoed, shooting her a quizzical look.

"It's a saying," Lami explained. "You know… like a secret?"

"I don't… why a _skeleton?_ Is this secret supposed to involve covering up a murder?" Sabo blurted out.

The sudden, raucous laughter had both of them jumping, Lami stumbling to her feet and Sabo reaching for a weapon he hadn't brought with him. It took them both a moment to realize they recognized the voice, and that the source was a lot closer than either of them had noticed.

Rakuyo practically fell backwards down the railing towards them, having been on the other side while they sat on the steps. He hung by his knees, cheeks flushed and hair springing wildly around him from the force of gravity. "Have ya never heard that phrase before, lad?"

"So? I've heard it _now,"_ Sabo muttered, scowling at having been caught off guard - and worried Rakuyo had heard more than he'd wanted.

"Oh, relax," Rakuyo assured him, waving a hand and sounding a bit tipsy. "I was just checking the safety of the ship. Makin' sure no one drunkenly wandered off the Moby again."

"Again?" Lami echoed, eyebrows raising.

"Anyhow! I didn't hear what you two rascals were whispering about," he teased, and his tone had Lami blushing despite the fact that his implications were _completely_ off base. "I came in at the end of it."

"So you chose to interrupt?" Sabo asked with obvious irritation.

"I came to lighten the mood!" Rakuyo corrected, grasping the rail and swinging himself over it, somehow landing on his feet. "Now then - first off, let me say that we _all_ have skeletons in our closets-"

"Meaning you all have secrets or you've all killed people?" Sabo retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Rude," Rakuyo huffed. "I mean we all come from somewhere, lad. We all have things we don't want to talk about or remember - sometimes they come out at the worst possible time, but it's nothing special. Everyone's runnin' from something. That's how you stay free."

"Is it?" Sabo asked, giving Rakuyo his attention again. "Running is how you stay free?"

"I don't mean literally," Rakuyo corrected, lowering himself to sit at their level. "There are people running from their pasts, their old families, their obligations - some people simply run from the idea of a boring life. The point is, every single member of this crew has something in their past they wouldn't talk about unless someone asked, or it came up in some shocking revelation. Ace has nothing to worry about." He smiled when they both sat down again, even if Sabo still seemed skeptical. "It's like you with your past as a noble, or the lass with her mysterious amnesia and aversion to the World Government."

"Technically speaking, I'm not sure if it's amnesia. I definitely lost my memories, but it doesn't present as typical amnesia, medically speaking," Lami pointed out. She rubbed the back of her neck when they both turned to her. "But he _is_ right, in a sense. Everyone keeps asking me about my past and why I can't remember things, and I answer pretty bluntly… but if no one asked, I doubt I'd be so open with all of this information. And the only reason I'm not guarded about it is because I'm not afraid of pirates selling me out to the World Government."

"Aye, lass," Rakuyo chuckled. "It doesn't matter who you were before you came to us. When you take Oyaji's mark - even if it's just on a shirt or a piece of jewelry because you're too young for the tattoo - you're telling your past if it plans to cause trouble, it better be ready for retaliation from the most powerful crew in the world."

"So if the government found out I was still alive and wanted to kill me…?" Lami inclined her head towards him with a curious look.

"They'd have every single one of us to go through," Rakuyo chuckled. "And some of us could use the exercise." He patted his belly as an afterthought.

"If it helps, you seem to be in peak physical condition," Lami offered, trying to act nonchalant about his claim. The idea of no longer facing her fears _alone…_ it filled her with warmth. "You only feel bloated because of the alcohol, and probably the feast we had for dinner."

"Pfft, feast," Rakuyo laughed. "Thatch and his division are always trying to fatten us up. But thanks, lass. Peak physical condition, eh?"

"What if the thing Ace is running from can't be fought?" Sabo finally asked, his voice low.

"Ah, it's one of those," Rakuyo sighed, slinging his arm around Sabo's shoulders. "We don't fight those kinds of skeletons, lad. We welcome them and make 'em ours."

"I thought I was the optimistic one about all of this… I keep reassuring Ace…" Sabo trailed off with a heavy sigh. "He told Marco, you know."

"Doesn't surprise me. Everyone tends to gravitate towards Marco," Rakuyo agreed. "He was the first, you know. By now, no one really cares what order we got here or how long we've been around, but everyone remembers the first."

"So if Marco knows about this secret and he's okay with it, isn't that reassuring?" Lami questioned.

"Yes and no," Rakuyo answered before Sabo could. "Marco's smart and patient - also one of the most trustworthy members on this ship. He's not the norm, lass."

"So you mean _some_ of the crew might not be as understanding," Lami translated with a slow nod. "I can see that."

"In any case, if it's important, I'm sure we'll hear about it," Rakuyo said, moving his hand to Sabo's hair to ruffle it and ignoring Sabo's indignant swatting. "Hells, some of the crew _still_ hasn't accepted Bay as a Commander simply because she has a pair of tits. Er, boobs. Breasts," he tried to correct himself. Lami and Sabo exchanged glances and shrugged, unfazed by his language, and he sighed. "Just don't tell Kingdew I talked like that in front of you. All I'm saying is, we don't all have to like each other to be a family, and everyone takes time to adjust. Some more than others. Everyone eventually comes around, though."

"I hope so," Sabo murmured. "Because if Ace decides to leave, we all go."

"Everyone knows that already," Rakuyo pointed out. "And trust me, lad. No one wants _any_ of you to go. Unless Ace is secretly some kind of tiny marine spy who plans to assassinate Oyaji… ya know what, no, I'm pretty sure Oyaji'd let a few assassination attempts slide, too."

Sabo cracked a grin at that. It wasn't like Ace had never tried to kill someone who ended up loving him in the end - Luffy was a prime example.

"Now!" Rakuyo slung his other arm around Lami. "We need to lighten the mood and get you rascals back to bed. No more talk of secrets and darkness and bad memories. I say we talk about a more suitable subject - like your brand new life of piracy."

"Are we not behaving like pirates?" Lami joked, finding she didn't mind his lively demeanor.

"You should try talking like one," Rakuyo decided, letting go of Sabo to rummage around inside his shirt. "Ah, here we go." He removed a small black object and fixed it over Lami's head, nodding with satisfaction as the eyepatch settled over her right eye. "Now, try saying 'yar'!"

"Y-yar?" Lami echoed, reaching up to fumble with the strap of the eyepatch before it caught on her hair.

"Terrible," Sabo shook his head. "Not convincing at all."

"Say it with conviction, lass! C'mon Sabo, show her how," Rakuyo urged.

Sabo shrugged, deciding there was no other course but to simply go with it, and he found his mood lifting as he caught Lami's eye. She looked as threatening as Luffy when he tried to puff himself up to show how 'dangerous' he was. "Well, okay then. Let's practice your piracy skills, Lami."

* * *

...

* * *

It never ceased to amaze Sabo how often his stealth skills failed to work with his brothers. Even when he knew he wasn't making any sound at all, it was as if his presence alone could rouse them from the deepest sleep.

Luffy didn't seem to be aware of why he was up, simply flopping into Sabo's arms while Ace turned on the light.

"Where were you?" Ace asked, rubbing his eyes while trying to stifle a yawn.

"I was up on deck," Sabo answered, scooping Luffy up and draping him over one shoulder. "Did I wake you guys?"

"I guess," Ace shrugged. "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah, went on a walk to clear my head," Sabo answered. "Help me get Luffy back into his bed?"

"Good luck with that, he was clinging to me right before you came in," Ace snorted.

Sabo shifted his weight so he could get a look at Luffy, grinning when it earned him a loud snore right in the face. "Well, it's fine. I don't mind. Anyway, I ran into Lami and Rakuyo on deck and we were chatting. Rakuyo even got her to wear an eyepatch and practice being a pirate."

Ace raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Well, sounds like fun." He moved to turn the light off again, and Sabo's stomach clenched as the serious side of his conversation with Lami came rushing back.

"Wait," he hurried forward to stop Ace, Luffy's head flopping a little on his shoulder. They both paused to see if Luffy had woken, but Luffy's response was only to wrap around Sabo as much as he could in his sleep and resume snoring. "Sorry… can we talk for a second?"

"Sure," Ace headed to the bottom bunk and sat down, yawning again as Sabo joined him. "So, what's up?"

"I've been having nightmares," Sabo admitted. "That's why Bay gave me medicine to sleep."

"I already knew that," Ace muttered.

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want you to think I was trying to hide it. I mean, I _was_ trying to hide it, but not because I didn't trust you or anything. It's just-"

"You don't have to justify yourself to me," Ace cut him off. "It's fine."

"It's not _fine,_ Ace," Sabo protested. "Just hear me out, okay?"

Ace crossed his arms over his chest to try and disguise his awkwardness, but he didn't interrupt again.

"I don't like feeling weak or powerless. I know, I know, none of us do… but I didn't even know how powerless I was until I was back with the nobles. Even then, all I managed in the end was to try and run away, and if you hadn't been there…"

"I hate talking about that time," Ace muttered in the silence that followed.

"So do I." Sabo looked to his feet with a sigh. "Anyway… I guess it was important to me to hide it, because I felt like I was the only one who wasn't getting stronger."

"What are you talking about? We're mostly even with matches still, and Luffy always loses-"

"I don't mean like that," Sabo interrupted with a frustrated huff. "I mean… you actually told Marco your _biggest_ secret, the thing that freaks you out the most-"

"Because you convinced me I should, and I was being unfair to Luffy."

"-and _Luffy_ doesn't even get scared about being kidnapped by Bluejam, or fire, or any of that stuff anymore," Sabo raised his voice a little, scowling at Ace's interjection. "And I couldn't even admit that I'm still afraid of fire."

Ace deflated. He looked down at his hands. It took Sabo a few moments to realize that the reason Ace hadn't wanted to talk about it or let him finish might have been because he hadn't wanted his _own_ fears confirmed.

"Ace," Sabo reached out to put a hand on his shoulder, causing Luffy to flop again. "I'm not nervous or scared when it's you, okay? I might jump at first, but once I see it's _your_ fire, I can calm down. The reason I insisted on talking to you about this is because I want to make sure you understand that."

"Did Lami tell you to say that?" Ace mumbled. "So it'd make me feel better?"

"You really think I'm only saying something because someone else told me to?" Sabo asked, and the sharpness of his tone had Ace drooping.

"No. I'm being a jerk. Sorry," Ace lifted his head, studying Sabo's expression. "Did you ever try that medicine Bay gave you? To help you sleep?"

"A little," Sabo shrugged. "I didn't like it. Made me too groggy, and if I _did_ have a nightmare, it was harder to wake up. It's not like I'm having them every night or anything, either. The last few months, it's only been a handful of times."

"You should wake me up when it happens," Ace decided. "So you have someone to keep you company."

Sabo smiled. "You sure?"

"Thatchy, food…" Luffy mumbled, causing them to turn their attention on their younger brother and make sure he hadn't actually woken up.

"Is he _chewing_ on you? And yeah, I'm sure," Ace said with a wary glance at Luffy's head.

"Only a little. Doesn't hurt," Sabo joked. "Let's try to go back to bed. If Rakuyo was any indication, half the crew is gonna be hungover in the morning and I foolishly agreed to deck-cleaning duties with Fossa's division first thing."

"Wow, sucks to be you," Ace teased, getting up and grabbing the bottom of his bunk so he could simply pull himself up and avoid having to climb the ladder.

Sabo snorted in response, carefully prying Luffy off of his shoulder and settling him on the bed. Once he'd turned out the light and joined him, he pulled the blankets up over Luffy first, settling for having them stop at his mid-chest instead of his chin from the way Luffy rolled and latched onto him. A smile crept onto his face at the way Luffy clung in his sleep and he slid his arm under Luffy's neck to help cushion him, settling his hand on Luffy's upper back.

"Thanks for telling me, Sabo."

Sabo looked to Ace's bunk, smile widening. Ace was just out of sight, but he didn't need to be able to see his freckled brother to know what he must have looked like in that moment. Arms folded behind his head, pensive look on his face… of course he'd wait to say that until he was safely hidden from view.

"You can always ask, you know," Sabo reminded him in a light tone. "We're brothers. Special brothers if you go by Luffy logic."

"Maybe just this once, we'll use Luffy logic," Ace chuckled in response. "So, do you think Lami's sticking around?"

"Yeah," Sabo closed his eyes. "An eyepatch really suits her."

Ace snorted. He stared at the ceiling for a few moments before speaking again. "Hey, Sabo?"

"One of these days, Luffy's going to wake up while we're talking and complain that we're having big-brother-secret-conversations again."

"Tell him he can join in when he's _our_ big brother."

"Yeah, sure, make his head explode, got it," Sabo retorted.

"Do you think I should tell someone else?"

Sabo was silent for a moment, the weight of that question hanging in the air. He knew exactly what Ace meant, and the fact that _Ace_ was the one suggesting it had his eyes widening in delight. "You want to?"

"Not really… but we've been on this ship for like seven months. I thought, maybe if I told Thatch or Izo, since they were also the ones we met in East Blue…"

"I think it's a _great_ idea," Sabo immediately reassured him. "Even if it takes the next seven _years,_ I think you should tell them as soon as you feel comfortable - or as comfortable as you can get. There's also Haruta. He's closer in age and spends the most time with us."

"I want to tell Haruta, and the others… and Whitebeard. I just… don't know," Ace finished lamely, closing his eyes. "I feel like I trust them enough, but I'm not naive enough to think everyone's going to handle it the same way Marco did."

"We're heading for the next island, right? Let's wait until we dock, and then you can try telling one of them. If they take it badly, we ditch them and stay on whatever island it is," Sabo reasoned.

"You say that like you know we won't be leaving," Ace muttered, opening his eyes again.

"I trust them, Ace. But I trust you more, so if you ever change your mind about staying, I'm on your side."

"What about Luffy?" Ace asked.

"Oh, _please,"_ Sabo almost snorted, which had Ace's cheeks burning.

"Yeah, even _I_ felt dumb asking," Ace admitted. He waited to see if Sabo had anything else to say, but within a few minutes, Sabo's breathing evened out and it seemed Ace was the only one left awake. He sat up halfway to glance at the bottom bunk, smiling at the sight of Luffy draped across Sabo and both boys fast asleep.

The thought of being rejected hurt more now than it had in the beginning and he wondered how Sabo had picked up on his fear. The last few months had been spent carefree and almost perfect, but he'd still skirted around calling Whitebeard 'Oyaji', even when there was honestly no one else Ace could think of who would make a better father.

He wanted to trust them. He desperately wanted to feel the same way he'd felt when he'd told Marco. Whitebeard had called him his son, and everyone treated him like family. He should have told them all in the beginning, before he'd gotten so attached, just in case he wound up losing them.

 _Two weeks,_ he reminded himself, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Luffy's snoring. _I'll tell Thatch in two weeks._

* * *

...

* * *

Koala had never looked at her mother as if she were looking at a stranger. Not even the day she'd been returned, after years of struggling not to forget her face - her voice, her touch… Koala had been _certain_ nothing would ever make her feel as if her own mother was foreign to her.

It was a sickening thought as she looked into her mother's eyes and realized she didn't see her _mother_ anymore. She saw a woman whose actions, while arguably spurred by good intentions, had been _wrong._ A woman whose frightful whispers to cover her back and stop talking about the Fishmen had been born of both fear for Koala's safety… and _guilt._

How foolish she must have seemed to the adults. Their anger at her willingness to flaunt the things they wanted to keep hidden seemed so obvious in hindsight. They were all in on it. For all her dreams of helping the world become more tolerant, less ignorant of things they didn't understand, _she_ had been the ignorant one the entire time.

"It's all true, then?" Koala's voice shook, but she needed to get the words out. She needed to hear it, even if she already knew the answer. "You traded Uncle Tiger's life for mine?"

"Koala," her mother reached for her, but she didn't see anything comforting about those arms this time. She recoiled, as if she thought they might burn her, and her mother's eyes swam with tears in response. "Koala, please, we didn't have a choice-"

"Didn't have a choice? Didn't have a _choice?!"_ Koala echoed, her voice pitching with distress. "You _always_ have a choice!"

"The world isn't as simple as you might think!" Her mother's composure snapped, desperation in her voice. "You would have gone back to being a slave if we hadn't made that deal-"

"And you think it's okay to kill the one who _saved_ me?" Koala argued.

"I am your _mother!_ Of course I would!"

Koala closed her eyes, clenching both fists as the bile rose in her throat. She understood. She truly did, and no matter how angry she was, how betrayed she felt, she couldn't _blame_ her mother for the choice she'd made. It wasn't her mother's hand that had killed Fisher Tiger. It was the world, every stupid rule _made_ by the world that had led to his death.

The adults who had gotten fed up with her brazen attitude and revealed the cause of his death to her - they weren't at fault either. They feared her tattoo because of what it represented. A world where pirates were the heroes and the world government could condone the slavery and torture of _anyone,_ so long as the tenryuubito branded them.

How could she allow herself any sort of peace in a world like that? Would she someday have children of her own, watch them be taken away, and make choices like the ones her mother had made to get her back, all the while helpless to do anything with her own two hands?

No. Once upon a time, that could have been an option, but Koala had seen too much, _lived_ despite all the odds, and she couldn't bow her head and tell herself everything would be okay. She couldn't squander the gift the Sun Pirates had given her and turn a blind eye to the suffering of others simply because _she_ was no longer suffering.

Koala's eyes opened. "I forgive you, mom," she murmured, looking away at the hopeful look that appeared on her mother's face at those words. "I understand that you felt you had no choice."

"Koala…" The relief in her voice was almost tangible, thick enough to choke on.

"But I can't forgive the world," Koala continued, turning away. "I can't stand by and accept it anymore."

"What are you talking about? Koala-"

She evaded her mother's grasp, shaking her head. "It's the world that needs to change, and if I don't try to change it, I'm part of the problem. I'm leaving. I can't live here anymore."

Koala winced as her mother made another grab at her, one hand locking around her upper arm like a vice.

"Koala, don't talk like that! What do you mean 'leaving'?! You're just a child! Only twelve years old-"

"Old enough to be a slave," Koala snapped, jerking her arm away. "Old enough to be considered a liability. Old enough to be the reason a great man is dead." She softened her voice a little when she saw how desperate her mother looked. "I still love you, and I'll always love you, but the only way I can forgive you - this island, _myself -_ is if I know I'm doing something about the real problem."

"Where will you go? _How?_ What if you're taken away again?!"

Koala shook her head. "I'm not a little girl anymore, mom. I haven't been in a long time. I learned a lot while I was with Uncle Tiger and the others. I promise I'll be okay." She turned to the stairs, and the sight of the sun emblazoned on her upper back, peeking out over the top of her dress, had her mother reaching out one last time.

"Koala!"

Koala pulled away, meeting her eyes with determination. She had a stronger will, a stronger _calling_ \- and even if she wound up locked in her room or chained to the fireplace, she _would_ leave. The only difference would be the terms she left on.

Her mother saw it too, swallowing another protest and pulling back. "Just don't leave tonight," she pleaded.

"The merchants are leaving tonight and I'm going to buy passage on their ship," Koala answered softly, looking away. "If I don't go now, it could be months before another non-marine ship comes."

"You don't have to make such a hasty choice-"

"I can't look at anyone on this island right now," Koala argued. "I've been trying to help them understand, to teach them about what happened to me and how the Fishmen shouldn't be feared just for being Fishmen - and this _whole_ time, _everyone_ knew! Everyone whispered behind my back because they knew I was the only one in the dark. I can't stay here another night!"

"At least stay for dinner," her mother pleaded in a last ditch effort.

"It should only be a couple of weeks to the next island," Koala murmured, climbing the stairs without looking back. "I'll write to you."

When she reached her room, she had to close the door and lean against it, tears stinging her eyes. The sound of her mother weeping at the bottom of the stairs was enough to shake her resolve, but the angry accusations of the woman whose children she had been discussing her tattoo with were still ringing in her ears. It was loud enough to drown out almost anything else.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, and once again, sorry I wasn't able to reply to the reviews. I loved reading every single one of them, but my brain is a scumbag sometimes and just won't let me communicate like a person.**

 **~Mithril**


	25. Skeletons In Our Closets Pt 2

**A/N:** SOOOO. Work is ridiculous busy. Stupid busy. And life is stupid busy. But I'm still working on my stories, I promise! I have a commission lawlu fic in the works, and I plan to (actually) take part in the next OPBB since my partners and I had to postpone the OPRB. I'm gonna be trying to wrap up Kyoudai and get Bonds on regular updates again in the next few months, as soon as the busy season at my job slows down. I'm so sorry for all the delays, you guys. Thank you for your kind reviews, reblogs, and messages. I read every single one and I love you all. You're really helping me through a stressful time.

Small reminder that Bonds is only going to have two romantic pairings in it, they are not going to be a focus, and neither one includes any of the ASL brothers with anyone else.

Thank you Akatsuki Celeste for being my on-call beta who works in unfit beta'ing conditions at my every whim, and thanks so much to Leo-Regulus for helping me fact-check after I crawled out of hibernation to work on this.

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 25: Skeletons In Our Closets Pt. 2_

* * *

Thatch really wasn't sure what had prompted him to open his eyes at that exact moment. He was used to rough seas, where the waves crashed against the side of the ship or thunder boomed so close it sounded as if it could be on the other side of his wall. His day had been no different from any other in terms of stress or activity, and his dreams had been quite pleasant up until that point.

Still, his brain was only just registering that something was amiss when he heard the creak of someone else's weight in his bed and he found himself staring into a burning pair of sky blue eyes.

"The 'pine-pine fruit', yoi?"

"MARCO?!" Thatch yelped, scrambling backwards to try and escape. There was nowhere to go - he was already at the headboard and Marco was crouching over him while the blue fire of his wings illuminated the room.

"If you want a head start, I'll give you one. It's more fun to hunt down live prey, yoi." Marco's lips curved into a wicked smirk. "Of course the thrill of the chase might cause me to do something drastic."

"It was just a joke! Just a joke!" Thatch covered his hair and squeezed his eyes shut - which only made Marco's next sentence more terrifying in retrospect. It was like he could _feel_ the phoenix's eyes burning right through him.

"I think _I'd_ like to play a joke now, yoi."

* * *

...

* * *

"It's too early for anyone to be this loud, isn't it?" Rakuyo groaned, stumbling into the sunlight and trying in vain to shield his eyes. "And why is it so bloody sunny?!"

"Well, you see, lad," Vista answered, clapping him on the back with enough force to nearly topple him. "There's this mysterious contraption known as the 'sun', and-"

"Ha ha _ha,"_ Rakuyo griped, shoving at him. "Maybe you should get your sunglasses so it doesn't blind ya."

Vista narrowed his eyes. "You can always join him up there, Rakuyo."

"Pass," Rakuyo hastily pushed forward and out of Vista's line of sight. He made his way to the mast that others had already gathered around, scratching his head with a heavy sigh. "Okay, I'll bite. What did Thatch do this time?"

"I don't know," Lami admitted, tilting her head to the side. "Although, if I had to guess, I'd guess Marco had something to do with it."

"Marco?" Rakuyo strained to get a better look, shielding his eyes with one of his hands and groaning as the light pierced straight to his migraine.

Thatch dangled from the highest crow's nest by one of his ankles, his hair billowing loose from the usual pompadour. It would have been an unusual sight all on its own - but what made it _truly_ memorable was the fact that Thatch was stark naked, and the only thing preserving what little dignity remained happened to be a pineapple clutched in both hands.

"Oh," Rakuyo groaned, covering his face with his hand. "Lass, avert your eyes. Some things just shouldn't be seen."

"The view isn't to your liking?" Izo's teasing voice drew a scowl from Rakuyo. He fumbled for Lami to cover her eyes too, but she easily sidestepped him.

"I'm a doctor," Lami reminded him. "I'm going to be a surgeon. Nudity doesn't bother me."

"Nudity might not, but nudity, Thatch, and a pineapple all in the same sentence _should,"_ Rakuyo argued.

Lami shrugged. "Anyway, this is probably because Thatch had Luffy believing Marco's abilities had something to do with pineapples."

"Ah, that'd do it," Rakuyo agreed, doing his best not to look up again.

"Thatch is an idiot," Izo sighed with obvious affection.

"Hey Thatch, might it be cold up there?" Vista called, laughing as Thatch gave a muffled shout and tried swinging back and forth to get himself down.

"Somebody needs to get that fool down," Rakuyo groaned.

"Yar," Lami agreed in a sweet tone.

That had Rakuyo bursting into laughter, something he instantly regretted as splitting pain shot through his head.

"I won't even ask," Izo commented offhand. "Lami, did Bay give you anything else to wear?"

"No, she said she'd have to buy me something to wear next week when we dock again," Lami answered, smiling over at Rakuyo.

"Once this buffoon gets down, if you'd rather have clothes that fit you now, we can go back to my room so I can take your measurements," Izo offered. "I made the trio's clothes in the beginning."

"If it's not too much trouble," Lami mused thoughtfully, placing her hands in her pockets. "Luffy's clothes are a bit short on me."

"It won't take long," Izo promised.

"I appreciate it," Lami murmured, lifting her gaze to the mast again. "Izo, by chance, do you know how to fix jewelry?"

"Some, but that's honestly Vista's department. Do you have something you need repaired?"

"Maybe," Lami clutched the cross in her left hand. "It's my treasure. I broke it when I was sliding down the mountain Luffy found me on."

"I can ask him to come fix it while I take your measurements, then," Izo offered. "That way it won't even leave your sight."

Lami exhaled with relief at the idea, smiling shyly up at him. "I'd appreciate that. It's all I have left from my life before my amnesia."

Izo placed a hand on her shoulder. It was firm, warm, and oddly comforting. Lami wasn't used to comfort from people she'd only just met - and it really did soothe her. "I understand, Lami."

"Just don't let Izo talk you into anything with polka dots on it," Rakuyo teased, helping to lower the tension even more.

"How dare you," Izo swore, shooting him a scathing look. "I would never use polka dots."

"How about pineapple print?" Rakuyo asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Izo snorted, then quickly coughed to try and disguise it as something less crude. At Rakuyo's playful grin and Izo's light blush, Lami couldn't help but giggle.

"Why is Thatchy wearing a pineapple?"

Rakuyo reacted swiftly, yanking Luffy up into his arms and covering half his face with one hand. "Avert your eyes!"

"That sounds painful," Luffy chirped, seemingly content to have his face covered. He settled in and swung his feet a little, treating it as a hug rather than an attempt to save him from a traumatic sight.

"You don't have to cover his eyes," Ace pointed out, coming up beside Rakuyo with a raised eyebrow. "It's just Thatch."

"Is he really wearing a pineapple?" Sabo inquired, coming up on Rakuyo's other side.

"That can _not_ be comfortable," Haruta mused, looking sympathetic.

"You realize he's up there because Marco found out about the pineapple devil fruit 'misunderstanding', right?" Sabo asked.

Ace grimaced. "Is Marco mad?"

"Marco's fine," Izo answered dismissively, shaking his head. "He'd never be _mad_ over a silly prank."

The tension that had started to build in Ace's shoulders drained, a small smirk appearing. "It _was_ a good prank."

"Well, I don't have all day to deal with this. Clothes don't sew themselves," Izo stated, drawing a pistol from his yukata and taking careful aim. "Show's over, everyone!"

Blenheim came forward as if they'd planned it, and Lami was the only one who jumped when Izo fired two shots. Thatch's panicked yelp echoed, but it was quickly drowned out by clapping and cheers as he dropped like dead weight right into Blenheim's waiting arms.

"Did you have to shoot me down?!" Thatch wailed, still clutching the pineapple to his midsection.

"You're probably going to feel dizzy for a while," Lami commented. "You should lie down."

"The only injury is my pride!" Thatch protested as Blenheim carried him off to the infirmary.

"And his dignity," Rakuyo muttered.

"It was nice seeing Izo shooting Thatch down for once," Bay snorted, making her way over and nudging Izo.

"I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about," Izo responded, placing his pistol back into his yukata and producing a fan to cover the lower half of his face. "Come along, Lami. We should get started."

"You guys going somewhere?" Haruta asked.

"Yes," Izo answered. "Vista!" He called, catching his attention before he could wander off. "Come with us."

"Alright," Vista agreed with a shrug.

"Bring your kit."

"Ah," Vista chuckled. "I shall fetch it and join you at once." He tipped his hat to Lami, then headed off.

"Not even having breakfast, first?" Rakuyo asked, keeping Luffy tucked in his arms - though he'd stopped covering his face.

"I can wait," Lami assured him.

"We can wait too, if you want," Haruta offered in a slightly rushed breath.

"That's okay - go on without me," Lami answered, missing the crestfallen expression on his face at her polite dismissal. She didn't, however, miss the way he shifted his weight and sighed.

"Yeah, let's go get some food!" Luffy cheered, wiggling his way out of Rakuyo's arms.

Haruta quickly smiled again, grabbing Luffy before he could land and slinging him up onto his back.

"I'll catch up with you later," Ace added, looking around. His shoulders drooped when he didn't see the familiar head of pineapple-shaped hair. "I need to talk to Marco."

"Alright," Sabo nodded to him, then turned to Haruta. "Let's get Luffy fed before he ditches us."

"Sounds like a plan," Haruta agreed, starting off in the direction of the galley. Thatch wouldn't have had a hand in the current batch of food, but his division was just as capable. Contrary to the way almost everyone - fourth division included - seemed to think, Thatch did not cook every single meal for every single person.

Lami watched them go with a troubled look, then followed after Izo. He'd snapped his fan shut, carrying it by the braided black cord on the handle.

"May I ask a question?" she inquired after a few moments, keeping pace with him.

"Of course," Izo replied, slipping the fan back into his sleeve. "You can be as straightforward and blunt as you'd like."

"Okay. Does it seem like Haruta is upset with me? I feel like he's constantly disappointed."

"Oh," Izo sighed, shaking his head. "No, you don't need to worry about that."

"Am I imagining it?" Lami asked, biting her lip.

Izo tilted his head to the side, considering her view. He didn't answer, and she didn't push for it. As they reached his room and Izo held the door for her, Lami briefly forgot all about her question, eyes widening.

Unlike the modest quarters she'd seen, Izo's room was a splash of color and comfort. It wasn't necessarily luxurious, but it was clear Izo took great care of himself and his possessions.

Lami made her way to a plush sofa located near the window, touching the fabric with her left hand and tracing the shape of an ornately embroidered koi fish. "The design is beautiful."

Izo's lips quirked in a small grin. "Thank you. I'm very particular about design." He beckoned for Lami to have a seat, moving to his closet and retrieving a container from inside. "Haruta is trying to impress and befriend you. He might have a little crush. I've never seen him act like this."

Lami hesitated, fingers catching on the tail of the koi fish. "A crush?"

"Probably. He acts differently towards you than he does with the trio. Everyone got a kick out of little Haruta getting excited over finally becoming a big brother, but that's not the tone he takes with you."

"So he doesn't see me as a little sister," Lami murmured. "Is that what you're saying?" She fidgeted, rapidly processing that information in a jumble of uncertainties. She thought back to the conversations they'd had and couldn't help wondering if she'd said or done anything to invite that kind of interest.

"Let me be blunt," Izo said, interrupting her thoughts before they could fully form. "It's not your fault or responsibility if he has a crush. You don't owe him anything."

Lami's eyes widened at the abrupt response and she stared at Izo's back. He didn't seem agitated or tense, but his words seemed almost _hostile._

"What do you mean?" Lami questioned.

"I mean too many women - especially _young_ women - seem to have the misconception that they need to apologize for attention they receive," Izo bluntly stated, making his way over with a measuring tape in his hands. "What was your first thought when I told you he might have a crush on you?"

Lami blinked, allowing Izo to take her arm and measure it. "I thought… 'I don't want him to feel that way', I guess."

"And what was your decision about it?"

Lami lowered her eyes, unable to hold his gaze. "I wondered if I did something to give him the wrong idea…"

"And that's why I'm being blunt with you. You aren't giving anyone the wrong 'anything'. Any feelings Haruta might have for you are his burden - not yours."

"I really like him," Lami mumbled. "He's kind and funny and doesn't look at me like I'm a freak. I _don't_ want him to be upset with me if I don't like him back. I want him to be my friend."

"Tell him that. If you feel uncomfortable or unsure in any way, tell him. I know Haruta. Unlike some people out there, Haruta will listen _and_ understand. He knows his feelings are _his_ responsibility." Izo motioned for her to turn, taking measurements with the expertise of someone who probably didn't even need a measuring tape to know what size and dimensions he'd need to make her clothes.

"So I should just tell him I only want to be friends? Won't that be awkward?" Lami questioned, lifting her arms when he bade her to do so and holding still while he measured her torso.

"If you'd rather not bring it up, I can talk to him for you. You should never feel uncomfortable here, Lami. If you need anything and you aren't sure who to ask, you have Bay, myself, Marco - Oyaji himself - anyone you feel even remotely comfortable talking to will help."

"It's just a strange concept… trusting, worrying about my own comfort…" Lami trailed off.

"You'll adjust," Izo assured her. It was at that moment they heard a knock on the door, and Izo grinned. "Come in, Vista."

"Just making sure I wasn't interrupting," Vista chuckled as he opened the door and moved to the sit at the table near the couch. He placed a compact box in front of him, opening it to reveal several small tools and compartments filled with various colored wire and fastenings. "Alright, let's have a look at your broken jewelry."

Even though Lami felt comfortable, and it wasn't going to leave her sight, there was still a touch of hesitance as she removed the cross from her pocket and placed it on the table. Her eyes followed every movement as Vista picked up her treasure and examined the break in the chain.

"I'll have to replace a portion of the chain, but I'll solder it so there won't be any openings in the links."

"What does that mean?" Lami asked, scooting closer to get a better look at the tools.

"It means I plan to link your chain to a new length of chain with tiny silver rings that should match the design - and then I'll use a soldering tool in order to close those links so they won't pull open. It's less conspicuous than using a split-ring," Vista answered, motioning to his compartments.

"I appreciate it," Lami answered. She may not have known the technique, but his intention made sense to her.

"The engraving on this - your name," Vista stated. "It looks like it was done twice."

"Twice?" Lami echoed.

"Perhaps the name was spelled wrong the first time - almost like the M was upside down," Vista explained.

Lami grinned at that. "Well, I hope my name wasn't actually Lawi. It sounds weird."

"Lawi is a fine name," Vista assured her with a chuckle, missing the odd look that crossed her face. "But I do prefer Lami."

"Yeah…" she trailed off with a strained smile, fidgeting. "Me too."

* * *

...

* * *

"You could have given me a hand, you know," Ace grumbled, hoisting himself into the crow's nest with a huff. He landed in an ungraceful heap near one of Marco's feet.

"You made it up here, didn't you, yoi?" Marco chuckled. He didn't even bother opening his eyes as he reclined.

Rather than retort to that comment, Ace scrambled to his feet and steadied himself as the ship swayed, uncertainty flashing in his eyes. "You're not mad, are you?" he blurted out.

Marco opened one eye to look at him, then sat up, crossing his legs in a casual manner. "Something on your mind?" He doubted Ace would be worried about him being mad - especially when Thatch was the guilty party - unless something bigger was worrying him. His suspicions were only confirmed when Ace averted his eyes and began fidgeting with his brace. "Do you want to go flying, yoi?"

"Yeah," Ace hastily answered, meeting his eyes again. "I mean, if you're not busy."

Marco rose to his feet with a chuckle and took a moment to stretch. No one questioned the appearance of the phoenix, or the fact that he was flying off with a tiny passenger, having not even gone to breakfast yet.

They didn't go far - though Caraway Island was long gone, there were smaller islands dotting along the sea. From the sky, Ace thought it looked like a sprinkling of seeds. When they neared one of the larger ones and Ace was sure they'd be landing on it, he jumped off of Marco's back while they were still over the open sea. His feet connected with solid ground a moment before Marco landed, and the stunt earned him a scowl as phoenix feathers vanished and Marco resumed his human form.

"Oh, come on," Ace teased with a playful grin, "I was nowhere near the water! You worry too much."

"Hn," Marco snorted. "So, you wanted to talk to me?"

Ace huffed again, folding his hands behind his head and kicking some sand. "I plan to tell Thatch."

"While he's still nursing pineapple-related injuries, yoi?"

Ace laughed abruptly, the sound carefree and light, as if he hadn't just felt the weight of the world crashing down on his thin shoulders. "No," he snorted once he caught his breath. "When we dock next week."

"In case you want to run," Marco guessed.

"You wouldn't stop me, right?" Ace asked, shooting him a sideways glance.

"I'd try to talk you out of it, yoi," Marco corrected. "But I wouldn't stop you if you wanted to leave. You're free to leave at any time."

Ace glanced away, a small grin forming on his lips at the idea that Marco would still try to convince him to stay. He'd heard it before, but it was hard to hold onto that feeling without a reminder every once in awhile. "Anyway, I talked to Sabo about it and he says it's a good idea."

"As far as people you can trust, Thatch is an excellent choice, yoi. He might say something insensitive, but then, I imagine Luffy was the same way." Marco grinned at Ace, who smiled down at the sand he was still kicking.

"He thought it was _so_ cool, and he pestered me for details even though I never met the man. Thatch won't do that, will he?"

"Nah. He might ask about it a little, but he's better at reading someone's reactions. If you obviously don't want to talk about it, he'll drop it. Maybe talk about food or something instead, yoi."

Ace smiled again at the thought. "Do you think someday, I'll be comfortable enough to tell everyone?" Ace asked.

"I hope so, yoi. But there's no rush. Don't force yourself if you're not comfortable."

"Yeah, I don't plan on telling them all next week or anything," Ace muttered with a snort. "Maybe one or two people I trust a month."

"Sounds like a good starting point," Marco agreed.

"Now I feel silly for making you fly me out here just to tell you that," Ace sighed.

"I needed the exercise, yoi," Marco chuckled.

"You could always refuse, you know. You always seem to know what's going on before I tell you."

"But I already told you - no questions, no judgment. Any time you want to get away, we'll go. Even if it's a five minute trip to ask me a question, yoi." Marco offered a patient smile. Ace hesitated, but when he returned it, Marco's smile widened a little. "Ready to go back now?"

"Yeah," Ace grinned and dug one of his feet into the sand, looking a lot like Luffy in that moment. "Can we do some loops and tricks on the way back? You know, since you need the exercise?"

Marco rolled his eyes, but rather than retort, he simply shifted forms and knelt so Ace could climb on. It was almost unnerving, the lengths he found himself willing to go to in order to keep Ace smiling. Eager hands grasped at his feathers and the sound of Ace's laughter filled him with warmth as the familiar weight settled into place.

Maybe 'unnerving' was the wrong term. Even if it still managed to surprise him from time to time, his brotherly instinct towards Ace never truly _unnerved_ him. The trio had wormed their way to a special place in his heart, and any attempt at denying that was pointless.

* * *

...

* * *

Haruta nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd seen and experienced many things in his short time as a pirate belonging to the strongest crew in the world - but he could honestly say he'd never been _slapped_ with an actual fish before. He didn't even have time to process the direction his life had taken before Luffy's rubbery fingers grasped the seafood right off of his cheek to shoot it directly into his mouth.

"What…?" he stared at Sabo while Luffy happily munched on his meal, looking for all intents and purposes like the fish had been put there just for him.

Sabo snorted in response. "You keep staring at the door. Looking for Lami again?"

Haruta's cheeks burned as he realized he'd been caught. "I wasn't… I mean-"

"You really want to make sure she doesn't get lost, huh?" Sabo inquired. "You're keeping track of her just like you do with Luffy."

"I'm worried," Haruta blurted out before he could get even more flustered. "I just want to make sure she's happy here. I really like her. I want her to stay."

"I think she'll stay," Sabo said with a shrug. "When we talked last night-"

"You two talked last night?" Haruta interrupted.

Sabo stared at him for a moment; the outburst had caught him off guard and drawn attention from the others at their table. Rakuyo in particular seemed troubled.

"Yeah," Sabo answered after a moment of awkward silence. "Neither of us could sleep."

Haruta's expression was unreadable. "So you bumped into each other?"

Rakuyo held back a groan. The last thing he'd wanted was for the boys to fight, but he had no idea how Haruta would handle jealousy. It was a new situation, and one no one had anticipated. Sabo was hesitant to answer, instead nodding while gauging Haruta's reaction. Rakuyo's expression softened however, when Haruta relaxed and _smiled_ at Sabo in response.

"So you guys talked - and you both feel better?" Haruta asked in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, especially cause Rakuyo showed up and got Lami to talk like a pirate," Sabo joked, relaxing as well and grinning back. "You should hear it."

"I can't wait," Haruta laughed. "I'm glad you guys get along. It makes sense - you're both smart and stuff."

"Yeah, well, 'and stuff' is what I strive for," Sabo teased. He shoved an entire omelette into his mouth before Luffy could snag it, eliciting a pout and a loud whine of protest.

"Ah, there's plenty of food," Rakuyo tried to soothe Luffy, laughing. "You never walk out of here hungry, do you, lad?"

"No," Luffy mumbled, already stuffing his mouth with pancakes. "But Sabo's food always tastes so good!"

Haruta nudged his plate to the side, and the enticing scent of his omelette - which he'd barely touched - caught Luffy's attention. "I wonder if _my_ food tastes good," he said in an almost sing-song voice. "If only someone could tell me…"

Luffy wasted no time in shoveling the omelette directly from the plate into his mouth, cheeks stretching to make room. "Iff oo!"

Haruta grinned, his smile making him look far more boyish than he'd been acting lately. "Thanks, Luffy!"

"You really are a good big brother," Sabo commented, grinning at Haruta.

Haruta sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I can always go get another. And Bay said he needs to eat more because of his metabolism anyway."

"Yeah, but we don't _always_ have to give him _our_ food," Sabo reminded him with a teasing grin.

"Says the guy who lets Luffy have just about anything he asks for," Haruta teased. Before Sabo could retort, Haruta caught sight of Izo and Vista coming into the room. He leapt to his feet upon seeing Lami coming in behind them, a brilliant grin lighting his face. His cheeks grew warm as well - Izo had already created one outfit just for Lami - though he probably planned to make more so she wasn't stuck wearing the same thing until they docked again - and there was no denying how cute she looked.

The plain blue t-shirt may have seemed similar to the one she'd borrowed from Luffy, but the cut at the neckline suited her much better and she seemed comfortable. She still wore overalls, but rather than baggy jeans, these were made of a softer and darker material that fell to her ankles instead of cutting off at her shins.

"Oh, Lamby's wearing her treasure again!" Luffy chirped, waving them over. Vista and Izo both waved before heading off - Vista to grab some breakfast and Izo to go soothe Thatch's pride - but Lami smiled and made her way over.

"Vista fixed it for me," Lami explained to Luffy. Instead of taking a seat, she looked to Haruta. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure," Haruta quickly answered, shoving the rest of his food over to Luffy. While Luffy happily accepted this offering - and distraction - Lami and Haruta headed to a less crowded area of the galley.

"I like it here," Lami started, looking up at Haruta. "Everyone has been kind and helpful, and I think I'll be able to learn a lot from the medical staff."

"That's great news-" Haruta started, but Lami reached out and placed a hand on his arm, derailing his thoughts.

"I want to be friends. I don't want you to treat me any differently than you treat Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. I don't…" she trailed off, withdrawing her hand and looking to her feet.

Haruta's eyes widened. He immediately reached out to put his hand on her shoulder, hesitating to see if she wanted him to pull back, and then speaking when she seemed okay with the contact. "Lami… am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No," Lami promised, looking back up. "You aren't. But… I want it to stay that way. Izo said you'd understand."

Haruta absorbed those words, looking at her for several moments before nodding. "I do understand," he admitted, struggling not to let her see how ashamed he felt that his feelings had been so obvious - that she'd picked up on them and had apparently worried about how they might impact their friendship in the future. "I'm sorry, Lami. The truth is, I really _do_ like you, but I didn't want you to know. We barely know each other, and I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me…" he trailed off with a frustrated sigh. "I'm rambling."

"It's okay," Lami assured him with a soft look. "I'm the one putting you in an awkward situation by bringing it up."

Haruta immediately shook his head. "It's not your fault. I'm glad you told me." He squared his shoulders, pushing aside any developing feelings - and subsequent disappointment - to grin at her. "Friends?" He moved his hand from her shoulder, holding it out in front of her in an offer to shake on it.

Lami studied his expression, then grinned back at him, taking his hand and giving a firm shake. "Friends."

Haruta's grin widened. "So, you really like it here?"

"I do," Lami agreed, taking her hand back and fidgeting. "I'm excited to see the world and learn as much as I can. Izo said the doctors and nurses can start training me _today_ if I wanted. And Vista said if I needed a break from medicine, there are hundreds of other things I can learn here."

Haruta nodded his agreement. "I took a few weeks of basically staring at everyone in excitement before I finally asked anyone to teach me anything. My brothers and sisters are _amazing."_

Lami perked up, motioning for him to walk with her back to the table. "What was the first thing you wanted to learn?"

"Cooking," Haruta admitted without shame. "Thatch was the first person I trusted. He's kind of my favorite, but don't tell anyone I said that - especially him!"

"The secret dies with me," Lami teased. She noticed Sabo and Rakuyo intently focused on them, and tried to keep her smile bright as they reached the table again.

"Everything okay?" Sabo asked once they were seated.

"Everything's perfect," Haruta told him with a grin.

"No it isn't," Luffy protested. "Not until Ace gets here!"

"Okay, okay, _almost_ perfect," Haruta corrected.

"What did Thatch teach you to cook?" Lami asked, absently filling her plate off an assortment Rakuyo was offering.

"Crepes, first," Haruta blushed at the memory. "They're supposed to be really thin and filled with yummy stuff, right? I tried to make a giant cheese crepe."

"I want one," Luffy drooled, stars in his eyes. "But with meat instead of cheese. And meat instead of crepe!"

"How did it turn out?" Sabo inquired, amused by Luffy's expression.

"Glorious… but not really a crepe… and I had a stomachache for a week after eating it," Haruta admitted with a sheepish laugh. "I can make them the right way now, though."

"You should make me one!" Luffy cheered.

"Nah, Thatch's are better," Haruta informed him.

"Thatchy's _are_ really good," Luffy agreed, a thoughtful look on his face. "Could _I_ learn to cook?"

"You'd eat everything before you could cook it," Sabo snorted.

"Oh," Luffy nodded again. "We have good food here."

"So in theory, if I took a break from studying medicine… could I learn to fight?" Lami asked.

"Yeah," Sabo answered. 'We learn all sorts of stuff. Ace and I take on more than Luffy - and Haruta goes with Luffy when he has free time."

"Like when Ace and Sabo are learning stuff I already know," Haruta elaborated.

"Maybe I'll look into that," Lami mused. "Where's Ace, anyway?" she didn't say it out loud, but she'd noticed Ace tended to stick very close to Luffy in particular.

"Oh, he's with Marco," Sabo supplied. 'They have some kind of deal where Ace is allowed to go flying whenever he wants."

"But Marco is a phoenix, not a pineapple," Luffy added. He contemplated this, then pouted. "A pineapple would be cooler."

Lami hid a giggle in a toasted roll. "Maybe there's a book we can look at to see if the pine-pine fruit is real?"

"Oh!" Haruta snapped his fingers. "Teach has one of those! I can see if he'll let us borrow it!"

Lami's attention had been on Luffy - and she hesitated when she saw his shoulders scrunch. Before she could comment, Luffy shoved another plate's worth of food in his mouth, mood changing so quickly she was unsure if she'd truly seen the initial discomfort or if she'd simply imagined it.

"There's a book like that?" Sabo asked, eyes lighting up.

"I'd be interested in seeing it as well," Lami added, looking away from Luffy to smile at Haruta.

"Lemme see if he can go get it now - we can look at it before we head off for our duties and lessons," Haruta suggested, jumping up and dashing towards the table Teach was currently sitting at.

Lami watched him go, curious to see who Teach was. Haruta came to a stop at a table near the corner where a large man sat, surrounded by cherry pies. He seemed friendly enough, reaching out to ruffle Haruta's hair after a moment of listening to his excited request. When Teach glanced at their table, Lami flashed a friendly smile - she was after all, trying to be more outgoing with the crew - and he returned it.

A moment later, Teach was finishing his pies in one impressive bite and leaving the room. Haruta dashed back over with a grin.

"He said he'll go look for it," Haruta explained. "If he finds it by lunch, wanna go over it with Ace?"

"I thought Ace was already a devil fruit user?" Lami questioned.

"He is," Sabo agreed. "But it'd still be cool to look at. I mean, Luffy's got a fruit too, but he'll probably wanna see it."

"I'm not interested," Luffy stubbornly claimed. "My fruit is the best."

"Says the boy made of rubber," Sabo teased.

"Rubber is cool!" Luffy shouted, drawing a chuckle from Rakuyo. "You're the one who told Ace how cool it is!"

Sabo laughed, reaching over to tug Luffy into his arms. "Rubber is only cool _because_ it's your ability, Luffy."

Luffy seemed satisfied by this statement, twisting his neck at an odd angle so he could look Sabo in the eye. While several people at the table cringed, still adjusting to the odd shapes Luffy could contort into, Lami merely seemed fascinated. Like she wanted to see how much he could twist his head around before it got uncomfortable.

"You promise?" Luffy asked, unaware of all the looks he was getting.

"Of course," Sabo laughed again. "You're one of a kind, Luffy. No one would be able to make rubber as cool as you."

Luffy's eyes positively shone. "That's right! Because I'm gonna be the Pirate King! I'll be stronger than everybody else!"

"Aye, you're one of a kind," Rakuyo agreed, watching them with a sappy smile. "Now hurry up and finish your food - I'm sure you all have better lessons or duties than cleanup planned. If you linger here for too long, someone might try to rope you into deck swabbing and dishwashing."

"Blegh," Haruta made a face at the thought, but even though he was the only one finished with his food, he had no intention of running off before the others were done.

* * *

...

* * *

"Your room is really cool," Lami commented, looking around as Ace held the door open for her. "I didn't think anyone but the commanders had private rooms."

"They made an exception," Haruta explained, making his way over to the lowest bunk and plopping down on it. "Since they're also the youngest ones on the ship."

"Is that a robot fighting a dinosaur?" Lami asked, staring up at the mural on the ceiling.

"Yeah, Curiel painted it," Ace answered with a wide grin. "It's cool, huh?"

"Really cool," Lami agreed, which had Luffy flailing with excitement and dragging her towards the bunk beds so he could show her _everything_ on the ceiling.

"You're sleeping with the medical staff, right?" Sabo asked once Lami had gotten the entire explanation of the painting from Luffy, complete with sound effects and flailing. It had taken some time, but Luffy had been so excited and animated that no one had had the heart to interrupt.

"Yeah," Lami nodded, moving to sit cross-legged on the floor with Luffy and Ace. Sabo and Haruta joined them, with Haruta pulling out the book and setting it in the middle. "I'm sharing with the nursing staff, I think."

"I'm hanging out with the Fourth Division," Haruta added. "Since we don't get to join a division til we get our marks - that's at sixteen."

"I've heard that a few times," Lami nodded to Haruta. "But Bay told me not to worry about it because the medical staff is different."

"Yeah, she's running the Second Division too, but the medical staff isn't technically part of any divisions…" Haruta rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not confusing, is it?"

"No, the system makes sense," Lami answered, opening the book. "And in any case, I'm glad they don't let anyone under sixteen take the mark. It seems like a huge commitment - it's good that they want to give us younger kids more time to think on it."

"Marco said it's because Whitebeard accepts everyone, but they still need to make the choice for themselves," Ace added in. "That's why they have the mark all over our clothes instead."

"But it's not ownership," Lami clarified, mostly for her own peace of mind.

"Nah, not at all. It's more like… protection," Sabo explained. "No one will mess with us if they see us wearing Oyaji's mark. Not that we can't take care of ourselves or anything."

Lami nodded. "And you've all decided to get the mark when you turn sixteen?"

"Oh my arm or chest," Haruta confirmed.

"I'm thinking maybe my chest or ribs," Sabo murmured thoughtfully, turning the pages of the book.

"I'm not getting it, I have to be the captain," Luffy reminded her. "So I can be the Pirate King!"

"And I'm thinking of my arm or chest, like Haruta," Ace added.

Luffy rolled onto his back, sighing heavily. "Did you find the pine-pine fruit?"

"Not yet," Sabo chuckled. "Don't you want to look at the others? Here's a fruit that makes bubbles."

"Bubbles are b-o-r-i-n-g," Luffy punctuated each sound by stretching his cheeks to abnormal lengths.

Ace rolled his eyes, leaning over the book. "I wonder if they all taste the same."

"What did it taste like?" Lami inquired.

"Like sh-"

"Really, _really_ bad, Lamby," Luffy interrupted Ace, making a face.

Ace shrugged, then simply nodded his agreement to Lami.

"That's interesting. I wonder why they taste so bad," Lami murmured.

"Jozu said it was the worst thing he ever tasted," Haruta recalled. "Marco said he didn't remember very well, but he was sure it was horrible."

"They probably all taste the same, then," Lami surmised. "It's a shame. They look like they'd taste good."

"You know, I think Namur was telling me they taste bad so no one would want to eat two." Sabo lifted his head to look at Lami. "Did you know if you try to eat two, the devils inside the fruits will fight and explode? It's deadly."

"I don't think I knew that… although I _do_ recall hearing that you can never eat more than one," Lami's brow furrowed. "I don't know who told me that."

"I heard it from Makino," Sabo admitted.

"Makino?" Lami echoed.

"She owns a bar back on the island we grew up on," Ace explained. "How did _Makino_ know?"

"I didn't ask how she knew," Sabo shrugged. "But I mean… I thought it would come in handy to know, with the way Luffy eats and the fact that he already had one."

"I already knew that," Luffy retorted, sticking his tongue out. "That was one of the first things Shanks told me." He sighed again, rolling back and forth for a bit. "This is boring."

"You're not even looking at the book," Sabo pointed out.

"I've got this," Ace assured Sabo, getting up and heading over to his trunk. He dug around for a while, then pulled out a bag of candy for Luffy, who immediately rushed over and pounced on it. With Luffy distracted, Ace came back over. "We should have a few minutes before he starts complaining again."

"Look at this," Haruta pointed, stopping Sabo from turning the page. "This fruit makes someone into snow the way Ace is fire."

"I could melt them," Ace boasted.

"What if you ran into another hot-type?" Sabo asked.

"There's only one Mera Mera no Mi," Ace argued.

"But there might be another kind," Lami interjected. "Like steam or smoke."

Ace frowned. "How would _fire_ fight steam or smoke?"

"I'm not sure," Lami admitted. "But I bet there's a way."

Ace kept frowning as they poured over the book for a little longer. It wasn't until Lami stopped them on one of the pages, eyes alight with curiosity, that his scowl softened. "Find a good one?"

"I don't know if you guys would think it's necessarily cool," Lami admitted. "But I noticed the picture before I read what it was… and I think if I were to ever eat one of these, that's the one I'd want."

"Which one?" Haruta leaned in, eyebrows lifting. "The Nagi Nagi no Mi?"

"You want to be… calm?" Sabo ventured.

"No, I _am_ calm, usually," Lami corrected. "But it sounds like this fruit has the ability to calm the environment around you. Like silencing all distractions, or maybe even calming the temperament of a patient who's scared or panicked…"

"Doesn't that seem boring?" Ace asked. "You wouldn't be able to make an attack with like… a wave of quiet."

"No, but it'd be good for stealth," Haruta cut in, eyes lighting up. "Could you imagine if you could make yourself completely quiet? No one would ever hear you coming!"

"I guess that sounds useful…" Ace tilted his head to the side. "Can you fight at all, Lami?"

"Not yet," Lami murmured, looking to the fruit again. "But even if it doesn't help me in combat, I think it's the only devil fruit I'd give up the ability to swim for."

"Well, that's all that really matters, I suppose," Sabo chimed in. "That it's the fruit _you_ want, I mean. Do you wanna see if Oyaji will get it for you?"

"What?" Lami stared at him in confusion, but Haruta grinned.

"Oyaji gave Ace his fruit," Haruta explained. "It was his Children's Day gift."

Ace shifted, ducking his head. "I thought I'd have to do something to earn it," he admitted. "No one seemed surprised or anything - I mean, I asked Jozu if that was how he got _his_ fruit and he said they don't really make a habit of seeking out devil fruits, but since it was important to me…"

"Well, it's not necessarily important to me," Lami murmured, shifting the conversation when she saw how bashful Ace was getting about the subject. "So I guess I'll just see if I can find it on my own. If I can't, I guess I'll be one of the ones who jumps into the water to retrieve you hammers."

"Did you just call us hammers?" Ace looked up with a crooked grin, amused.

Lami smiled back, looking quite pleased. "Rakuyo said I need to work on my teasing. So, yes. I did."

Sabo snickered into his hand. "I like this side of you. You seem way more comfortable and it's only been a day."

"It's hard not to feel comfortable here. Everyone is so nice and welcoming, and they all seem to genuinely care. It's been a long time since I've felt that way." She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them and smiled. "Let's try and find a fruit you and Haruta would like."

Sabo shrugged. "I think I'm okay not having one. I mean, maybe I'll change my mind on that someday, but for now, I like being able to pull my brothers out of the water."

"I don't fall in like Luffy does," Ace muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I'm in the same boat," Haruta added. "I like being able to swim. Thatch says I'm one of the fastest." He glanced to the book again. "I guess we can just give this back?"

"Do you think Teach would let me borrow this book a bit longer?" Lami asked, turning the page before he could close the book.

"I thought you decided on a fruit?" Haruta questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"That's the one I'd want, although I'd have to look at all of them to be sure there isn't one I'd want more," Lami agreed. "But I'm studying to be a surgeon, and some of these fruits might cause damage that I haven't considered. I want to know how to heal any injury. It might help to study a book that has all known devil fruits in it."

"No harm in asking, right?" Sabo asked, turning to Haruta.

"Yeah, I can ask him for you if you want," Haruta offered. He smiled, a little shy. "I mean, I'm sure you can ask for yourself, it's just, I didn't know if you'd feel comfortable asking him since you don't know him."

"That's thoughtful of you," Lami murmured, smiling back. Her cheeks warmed a little, causing her to quickly turn her attention to the book again. "I'm not comfortable asking him yet. I'd appreciate it if you asked for me."

"Sure! I'll ask him at dinner," Haruta offered. "I don't think there are any books like this in the library, so he'll understand."

"I'm bored," Luffy finally interrupted, jumping on Ace and tangling himself around Ace's upper body so he'd be impossible to shake off. "Let's go do something fun!"

"Well, the distraction lasted longer than I thought it would," Sabo chuckled, grinning at Ace. "Wanna go spar?"

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered.

Lami glanced up at Haruta again, then quietly closed the book and scooted it towards him. "Are you going to go spar?"

"Yeah, I mean, I probably should," he answered, accepting the book. "Are you coming?"

"I'll come watch," Lami decided. "Even if I do want to start learning something, I won't be able to start right away or I might hurt myself. You guys won't mind the audience, will you?"

"I can show you all my really _cool_ attacks!" Luffy perked right up. "I'm gonna beat Ace and Sabo today!"

"Psh," Ace scoffed, grinning over his shoulder. "You wish."

"Today's the day! I'm gonna do it!" Luffy insisted. "I have a secret, _super powerful,_ brand new attack!"

"Can't wait to see it," Sabo chuckled, pushing himself up.

"I'll leave the book here. We can always get it back afterwards," Haruta decided, carrying it over to the writing desk and setting it down. He turned and hurried after Ace and Sabo, hesitating only briefly to hold the door open for Lami. The smile he gave her as he did so was nothing more than the same friendly smile he showed his brothers, and it prompted her to return it with one of her own.

He gave no indication that he was upset over their earlier exchange, and this time, he hoped she wouldn't pick up on his feelings at all. His heart still flipped when she smiled at him, but he was determined not to burden her with it. There would be time later when he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him - that was when he planned to let his heartbreak show.

* * *

...

* * *

Of course, few things ever seemed to go according to Haruta's plans. After a good sparring match that had drawn quite the crowd, and a dinner where many of his favorite dishes had been featured - as well as Teach outright _giving_ the book to Lami on the claim that he no longer needed it and letting Haruta be the one to deliver this news - he'd snuck off to mope in private.

Naturally, Thatch had either noticed his absence or someone had tipped him off - and Thatch, being Thatch, wouldn't let Haruta cry alone.

"Wanna talk about it, kiddo?" Thatch asked, placing a hand on the back of his head and sitting with him.

"No," Haruta mumbled into his knees. "I want to be alone."

"If that were true, you'd have picked a way better hiding spot," Thatch informed him. "But seriously, one of the lifeboats? You may as well have left a trail of breadcrumbs."

"That doesn't even make sense," Haruta argued. His voice wavered as fresh tears burned his eyes. "Go away, Thatch. Your pompadour sucks."

"My pompadour is amazing, and you're lucky I know you don't mean it," Thatch scolded. "So, is this about Lami?"

Haruta's head snapped up so quickly it made him dizzy. He stared at Thatch for a moment, cheeks flushed and expression stricken. "Does _everyone_ know?"

"Eh… maybe, maybe not," Thatch shrugged. "But you still shouldn't run off to cry alone."

"I'm _not_ crying," Haruta insisted, scrubbing at his eyes with one arm. "I'm a big brother now, and a _man._ Men don't cry!"

"Pfft. Bullshit they don't," Thatch muttered. "Men cry, Haruta. There's nothing wrong with it, as long as it's worth crying over. I guarantee every single man on this ship has cried before and will cry again. I mean, even Oyaji cries. You gonna tell him he's not a man?"

Haruta bit his lower lip, then shook his head with a barely audible 'no'.

"So tell me what happened. I mean, yeah, you're a big brother now, but you can't forget that you're still _my_ little brother. Let me be the big brother again, and tell me what's wrong," Thatch said in a softer tone, wrapping his arm around Haruta in a sideways hug.

Haruta's shoulders shook, and then he pressed closer and hiccupped, welcoming Thatch's support. "I really like Lami," he admitted. "But she doesn't like me that way!"

Thatch rubbed his upper arm, frowning softly. "How do you know she doesn't like you that way?"

"Sh-she told me," Haruta continued, cringing. "I mean, she said it would make her uncomfortable, and I _really_ don't want that! So she asked if we could be friends, and I said we could because I want to be her friend…" Haruta's voice shook. "But it still made me want to cry!"

"Well…" Thatch exhaled and tucked him closer. "That's okay, Haruta. I mean, she's your first crush, right? This is the first time you've felt like this?" When Haruta gave a miserable nod, Thatch smiled in understanding. "So it's your first heartbreak, too. You guys are still kids, and you have your whole lives to figure this stuff out. The important part is that you're going to be her friend, right?"

Haruta wiped his nose, nodding as a few more tears escaped. "Yeah… I didn't wanna make her uncomfortable, Thatch."

"Well, you won't, if you're going to be her friend," Thatch promised him. "So get it all out now, and then tomorrow it'll hurt a little less. And if you ever need to come talk to me, I won't even tell anyone you cried. In fact, I'll cry too, if you want."

"You don't hafta cry," Haruta mumbled, ducking his head. "Are you sure it'll hurt less tomorrow?"

"You might not notice, but yeah, it will," Thatch murmured with another smile. "The hurt will keep going away a little bit at a time until it doesn't hurt at all anymore."

"It doesn't _feel_ like it's ever going away," Haruta complained, sniffling.

"Well of course not. It never feels like that at first. Take it from me, Haruta - pain fades with time. You're a good kid, and you're gonna be a damn good _man_ when you grow up. You did the right thing by not trying to push her into liking you back. I'm proud of you."

Haruta struggled to keep himself from perking up at Thatch's words. He was _trying_ to act more like an adult, but being praised by one of the brothers he looked up to the most made it difficult. Thatch's validation - even though he knew it was the right thing, and he was genuinely looking forward to being Lami's friend despite the overwhelming urge to cry for a while - helped ease some of the misery. Still, he continued to let his emotions out, knowing if he stubbornly held back, it would only make him cry harder later.

It wasn't until a while later - once he'd finally finished crying and after he was done wiping his face - that he spoke again, sounding tired. "What if she thinks I'm pushing her even if I'm not?"

"I don't think she will, not if you two talked about it," Thatch assured him. "But I'm sure she'll tell you if anything is bothering her."

"Yeah… she's really direct," Haruta agreed, a soft smile touching his lips. "She's really cool, Thatch. And strong, and smart."

"Yep. I noticed that, too." Thatch grinned again. "I'm sure she's going to stick around. If you ever feel like you're starting to let those feelings show and you need help, just flag me down. I'll come distract everyone."

Haruta nodded, smile fading a little. "I just don't want her to know it's upsetting me," he admitted, voice small. "I don't want her to think it's her fault."

"And that, little brother, is why I'm so proud of you," Thatch couldn't help but sigh, his expression softening. "Any time you need someone to talk to…"

"Yeah, yeah, come to you," Haruta mumbled, ducking his head again to hide the blush at being told Thatch was proud of him. "Growing up is complicated, Thatch."

"Mmph…" Thatch slapped his free hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laughter, but he couldn't stop all of it. Haruta responded by scowling up at him with obvious indignance.

"What's so funny?!" Haruta demanded.

"You're like, fourteen!" Thatch laughed, shoulders shaking. "You have _years_ before growing up gets 'complicated'!"

Haruta crossed both arms over his chest, scowling. "I was practically an adult back on my home island, you know. I was already taking care of myself!"

Thatch's laughter subsided, a soft sigh escaping. "Well, yeah… but you shouldn't have been. I hate seeing kids having to grow up too fast, and it happens all the time in this world. Don't you see, that's why we all want you to take your time? Most of us didn't have that option. Some of us were lucky enough to be found by Oyaji early on, but not everyone was that fortunate. You, Lami, the trio - stay kids as long as you can in this world, okay?"

Haruta gave a huffy sigh, then shrugged, face hidden. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"That's the spirit," Thatch grinned down at him. "This way, we can play more pranks together."

"You sure you don't want us to stay kids so _you_ have someone to play with?" Haruta teased, peering up at Thatch and giving a small smile.

"Ssh," Thatch held a finger up to his lips. "Don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Sure," Haruta hugged him, hiding his face in Thatch's shoulder. "I hope I can be a good big brother like you, Thatch."

"Aw, shucks," Thatch chuckled, flustered. "I think you already are. I'm sure Luffy and the trio think so, too."

Haruta hugged him a little tighter. He never wanted to let his younger siblings down - or his older siblings, for that matter.

* * *

...

* * *

By the end of the next week, Haruta was feeling much more confident in his ability to squash his romantic interest in Lami and think of her as a friend instead. Though she'd spent most of the week either with Bay or in the library, they'd included her in a couple of pranks and she'd started to completely relax around them. They'd even convinced her to go ashore with them as they reached the next island, despite how wary she was of being around large groups of strangers.

It was impossible not to notice the tension in the air. The excitement of having a new island to explore dimmed when they found themselves staring at the back of Marco's legs. Luffy quickly darted around, with Sabo and Lami sidestepping, but Ace, whose nature indicated caution, and Haruta, who knew Marco had positioned himself in such a way on purpose - both hesitated.

In the next moment, both Ace and Haruta had moved to Luffy's side in case there was danger.

"What's going on, Marco?" Ace asked.

"Nothing big, yoi," Marco answered, arms crossed over his chest. His gaze was on the crowd near Whitebeard's chair.

"Are we under attack?" Haruta asked, suddenly peering at the open sea and struggling to contain his excitement.

Luffy immediately fed into the excitement, perking up. "I'll kick their asses!" he boasted.

"No one's kicking anyone's asses," Marco chuckled, the sound setting Sabo and Lami at ease - they both knew him will enough to know he wouldn't be chuckling if they were in any real danger. "We have guests."

"Guests?" Lami echoed.

"One of our allied captains, yoi," Marco clarified. "Squard and his crew have come to speak with Oyaji. They were supposed to be watching some of our territories in the New World."

"Is something wrong?" Ace ventured, searching Marco's expression.

"Squard's not in a good mood, yoi. Why don't we go ashore? This is a port island - way bigger than Caraway and there's a lot more to do."

"Sounds like a plan," Sabo agreed. "We were planning on asking if we could explore on our own. We even got Lami to wear Oyaji's mark."

Lami blushed, smiling up at Marco when he looked over. The mark was bright and sunny, a splash of yellow on her dark blue shirt. She even gave a small curtsy as if to emphasize her new look. She was of course, the last of the children to accept the mark. It had Marco smiling despite his tense mood.

"Looks good," Marco nodded to her with approval. "Humor me and let me tag along for a bit, yoi?"

"If we must," Haruta sighed, feigning exasperation.

"And don't worry," Thatch said, making his way over. "Squard's having a tough time, but I'm cooking all of his favorites for the memorial feast. He always cheers up at the end."

"Memorial feast?" Lami echoed.

Marco shot Thatch a look. "You should go make sure his tastes haven't changed."

"How dare you. Izo, punish him," Thatch gasped, scandalized at the idea that he wouldn't have noticed someone's tastes changing.

Izo rolled his eyes, moving to join them. "Fight your own battles."

"Actually," Ace blurted out, stepping closer to Thatch and looking up at him. "Before you go, do you have a minute to talk in private?"

"He doesn't - it'd be best if he makes sure the feast is ready on time. We should go, yoi," Marco advised.

"Jeez, Marco. What has your tail feathers in a twist? Upset Ace finally wants to spend some time with me?" Thatch huffed, brushing past him and grinning down at Ace. "You can talk to me anytime, Ace."

"Squard can wait an extra hour for the feast. It won't improve his mood anyway," Izo added.

"Why is squid-guy sad?" Luffy asked, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Thatch said he was having a memorial feast," Sabo reminded him. "So he probably lost someone important to him on this date."

"Yeah," Haruta nodded. "He did this last year too - I think it was around this time, anyway? I was still really new back then. The way everyone talked about it, I think last year was maybe the second time he's done this." He turned to Sabo. "Squard lost his original crew to the Pirate King a long time ago."

Ace stilled - as did Sabo - but Luffy's eyes widened.

"He fought the Pirate King?" Luffy asked.

"And lost," Izo reminded him, hoping to curb Luffy's enthusiasm. They all knew Luffy's tactless nature could be rather insensitive.

"Yeah, he really hates Roger," Thatch cautioned Luffy. "So don't ask him about it."

"We should go on ahead," Sabo interrupted, grabbing onto Luffy's hand. "I'm really excited to explore. You can talk to Thatch later, can't you?"

"Sure," Ace answered, grabbing Luffy's other hand. Thatch faltered, looking to the trio with obvious concern. Even Lami, who'd only known them for a short time, could read the defensive posture and discern their shift in mood. It was an automatic response ingrained in the older siblings - like they were anticipating danger.

"Squard's upset, but he's not dangerous or anything, you know," Thatch tried to soothe them.

"Better not risk getting caught up in one of his rants, yoi," Marco shrugged. "Let's go."

"Are you sure I can't ask about the Pirate King?" Luffy whined.

"You'd just be reminding that guy about a painful experience," Sabo answered, tugging him away from the door. "You don't want to upset him, do you?"

Luffy sagged. "No, I guess not."

Thatch opened his mouth, but Marco silenced him with a sharp look. It wasn't enough to answer his questions, but it _was_ enough to tell him not to push it.

Lami exchanged glances with Haruta, then shrugged and moved to follow the brothers. She didn't know what had passed between them, but she understood their urgency and didn't want to hold them up. She caught her first glance of Squard as Haruta moved to walk alongside her.

He appeared drunk - something that had Lami wrinkling her nose - and he burst into a loud, anguished rant the moment someone tried to console him.

The words themselves were ugly. Accusations and curses directed at Roger - but it was the sheer hatred in his voice that had Lami hugging herself. She almost didn't notice that when Ace came to an abrupt stop during a rant about how Roger should never have existed, his expression dark.

"Ace," Sabo murmured. "Not here."

"Ace?" Haruta ventured, steadying Lami when she stumbled to avoid colliding with Ace.

Marco placed a hand on Ace's shoulder. "Ace."

Ace clenched his jaw, and for one brief moment, pain and vulnerability flashed in his eyes. "Let's just g-"

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted, angry gaze fixed on Squard.

All at once, the deck went quiet, all eyes focused on Luffy's rubbery, angry form.

"Don't say anything else!" Luffy shouted.

"Luffy!" Ace and Sabo both tried to tug him away, but his arms simply stretched.

"Who is this brat?" Squard demanded.

"Don't mind Luffy," Thatch jumped in, shifting closer to them. "He's our youngest member."

"I'm not a member of this crew! I have to be the captain!" Luffy argued.

"Well, 'captain'," Squard mocked. "I'll say whatever I want about Roger! The world would have been better off if he'd never been born!"

"Squard, you're drunk and picking a fight with an eight-year-old, yoi," Marco scowled, fixing him with a steely glare.

"He shouldn't stick his nose in other people's affairs!" Squard retorted. "What does he care if I hate Roger? The man was a plague! A monster! His blood must have been cursed-"

Vista had been seconds away from knocking Squard out to let him sleep off his drunken rage, but Luffy's next words brought everything to a screeching halt.

"Stop saying mean things about Ace's dad!" He shouted, face red and teeth clenched. "His blood is _not_ cursed, and if Ace's dad was never born, then _Ace_ would never have been born, and that's _wrong!"_

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, disbelief that Luffy had blurted out his secret written all over his face.

Luffy paused, hands snapping back to his sides as Ace and Sabo let go. No one else spoke, and as Luffy uttered a small 'oops' and covered his mouth, the blood drained from Ace's face.

He could see the looks everyone was giving him - the confusion giving way to shock as Luffy's claims sunk in. His own reaction had given away too much. He couldn't even try to dismiss it as one of Luffy's wild stories. His gaze flew to Haruta and Lami next. Lami seemed perplexed, but Haruta's eyes were wide, staring at Ace like he'd seen a ghost.

Ace had to wonder exactly whose ghost they were all seeing when they looked at him.

"Ace," Whitebeard's quiet, booming voice startled him, and he found himself staring across the crowded deck at the man he'd come to view as his father. The thought of Whitebeard's kind smile twisting into the same looks of hatred and disgust he'd seen all his life from the people who believed his very existence was a sin sent him over the edge.

He took several steps backwards, raising one arm in case he needed to defend himself, pulse racing and chest tightening. Marco reached out, and the reaction was automatic despite how much he trusted the first Whitebeard Pirate he'd told his secret to.

"Stay away from me!" Ace shouted, fire erupting along his entire body. He didn't give Marco a chance to say anything else, even though logically, he knew Marco could have stopped him. He couldn't apply that logic - or _any_ logic, for that matter - as the blood rushed to his head and his instincts screamed at him to _run._ The fire expanded, forcing others to back away. Sabo and Luffy both reached for him, ignoring the flames as they danced harmlessly over their bodies, but Ace was fleeing the ship without looking back.

He distantly heard the shouts of his name, but he didn't stop. He didn't plan on _ever_ stopping, not when he was afraid of losing the family he'd finally started to think of as his own.

* * *

...

* * *

"Shit," Sabo swore, staring after Ace's retreating form. He knew better than to give chase - it wouldn't do any good if Ace wasn't ready to face them.

"What… just happened?" Thatch asked, staring at Marco with wide eyes. "Is he really…?!"

"I wasn't supposed to tell!" Luffy's voice pitched with distress as Sabo held him back. "Everyone, you have to forget you heard it!"

"That kid," Squard took one step forward, eyes wild. "He's-" Squard took another step towards the brothers, but he didn't make it any farther before Namur had knocked him out.

"Let him sleep it off in the infirmary," Namur grunted, eyes darting back in the direction Ace had gone.

"Marco," Izo's voice was quiet, but his words silenced the shocked murmuring all around them. "You knew?"

"Ace told me, yoi," Marco answered, his gaze unwavering and fixed on the ashen trail Ace had left. Ace was no longer igniting everything around him, but their decision to dock away from the main port had given Ace the perfect cover. Trees clustered around the edges of the island in a crescent moon shape, and now that Ace was no longer leaving a trail of smoke, it would be difficult to find him on foot. He turned his gaze to Izo and Thatch. "He planned on telling Thatch today."

Thatch jolted. "He was going to tell me?"

"Why didn't he tell _me?!"_ Haruta burst out before he could help it, struggling to hold back tears. He was confused, frustrated… _worried,_ for Ace.

"Ace didn't think anyone would accept him," Sabo answered, voice shaking. "He was opening up at his own pace…"

"No wonder he's been so undecided about taking the mark," Bay sighed, leaning against the rail. "You don't seem particularly surprised, Oyaji. Did _you_ know?"

"Hm," Whitebeard took a long sip of his sake. "If I did, I must have forgotten."

Realization flashed in Sabo's eyes, and he looked to Luffy, whose face was scrunched up in an effort not to cry. He looked back at Whitebeard. "This whole time?"

"The sins of the parent should never become the burden of the child, Sabo," Whitebeard spoke, setting down his cup. "Once you make the choice to set sail, you become a child of the sea." Even though his words were directed at Sabo, his gaze was on Squard's unconscious form. "Marco."

"On it, yoi," Marco answered, nodding once and then launching himself into the air, transforming mid-jump.

Sabo swallowed again, then gripped Luffy's shoulders. "So Ace can stay?"

"If Ace can't stay, _we_ won't stay!" Luffy challenged, fists clenched.

"Who said Ace couldn't stay?!" Haruta burst out, composure breaking. "He's our brother!"

Sabo turned to stare at Haruta, eyes wide. "Haruta…"

"Haruta's right," Izo spoke up, approaching them with a soft look. "Nothing about Ace has magically changed by revealing his bloodline. I wish I'd known that was what he was worried about."

"But…" Sabo swallowed, hard. "That Squard guy-"

"Let us worry about Squard. He may hate Roger, and it may take him some time to reconcile this turn of events, but Squard won't hate Ace," Vista added, casting a troubled look towards the island. "I'm not saying everyone will understand right away, but we're a family, lad."

"We can't just leave Marco to do all the searching," Namur muttered. "It's a huge island, and what if he runs into trouble when he hits the town?"

"Now Namur's a mama bird. Fish? Mama fish?" Bay tapped her hip thoughtfully. "Mama fish has a nice ring to it."

Namur shot her a scathing look.

"Oh, don't glare at me," Bay teased. "I'm going to go look with you."

"I'm sticking with Luffy and Sabo!" Haruta insisted. "We have to look, too!"

"I'll take them - and Lami, if she wants to look?" Thatch offered. Lami instantly nodded. "I know Ace can take care of himself, but I don't want him getting it in his head that we just waited around for Marco to bring him home."

"Go," Whitebeard agreed, moving to stand. "One of my sons is out there and he needs to know we intend to bring him home."

Luffy scrubbed at his eyes, face scrunching again. "Sabo… is Ace gonna be mad at me?"

"Probably," Sabo admitted, tugging Luffy into his arms. "But you know he can't stay mad for long." He swallowed, feeling a little choked up. "And once he sees how much everyone wants him to come back, he won't feel like he has to hide anymore."

"Yeah," Haruta added, placing a hand on Luffy's head, his other on Sabo's shoulder. "It's still… I mean, I can't believe it, but it doesn't matter. Ace needs us right now. He's our _brother."_

Luffy sucked in a deep breath, shoulders shaking. "I'm not gonna cry," he informed them. "I'm not crying because Ace isn't here to tell me not to cry! Just like before! Because, because - because, then Ace will definitely come back!"

Sabo's throat tightened. "Idiot," he admonished gently, hugging Luffy tighter. "Of course Ace is coming back. We just have to find him first."

"Everyone, we're splitting up and swarming the island!" Rakuyo shouted, rallying the others. "Let's go find our brother!"

The answering chorus of cheers and downright _battle cries_ brought tears to Sabo's eyes. He only hoped Ace would be willing to face them - to let them prove once and for all that the Moby Dick was where Ace truly belonged.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** Ty all for reading! Hopefully I'll be quicker on my updating soon. And thank you so freaking much for all of the wonderful reviews ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuigahdrpfgi9artjg we're almost at a thousand!? WHAT SORCERY IS THIS.


	26. Skeletons In Our Closets Pt 3

**A/N: *sweats***

 **I am human trash. I'm sorry. Work has been incredibly stressful lately and I didn't get the promotion I was hoping for to alleviate the stress. I've been stuck halfway done with this chapter for months because I haven't even had time to breathe with all the overtime I'm working these days. Luckily the busy season is supposedly slowing down. I love writing, and I love this story - I promise none of my stories are going to be abandoned. Thank you so much everyone for sticking with me!**

 **That being said, HOLY IUSFHSDOPUIF 1k+ reviews! I had planned on doing a giveaway on my tumblr with a signup sheet for everyone, but I'm going to hold off for a bit longer until I can get my prizes together for a quality giveaway. Thank you SO MUCH, you guys! I'll update everyone on that in an upcoming chapter.**

 **Thank you to Akatsuki-Celeste for the last minute beta'ing, thank you so much to Shishiswordsman for keeping my spirits up during my hellish job crisis, and of course, thank you to Beyond Kailani for being an awesome little sister. (I think I stopped putting the dedication on every chapter but if you've been with me from the start, y'all know who this is dedicated to.)**

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 26: Skeletons In Our Closets Pt. 3_

* * *

"-looking for a boy-"

"-been a few hours-"

"-his name is Ace-"

The voices overlapped. It was impossible not to notice the people pouring into the town, all of them searching, even with the buzz of travelers from multiple ships already crowding. These pirates didn't seem to care who they stopped, if they'd already asked, or if the person they were asking was downright _terrified_ of them. From what Koala understood, they were all members of the Whitebeard Pirates - the strongest crew on the sea - and the island was _swarming_ with them.

She glanced up as one of them approached. She'd hoped not to draw any attention to herself once arriving on the island, but then, she hadn't anticipated something like this happening. Even if they were supposed to be fearsome and dangerous, she couldn't help but find it admirable. They weren't searching for someone who had wronged or run away from them - she heard them refer to the boy they were looking for as their little brother multiple times, and it didn't seem like they were going to give up until they brought him home. She wanted to share the information she had, but she didn't know if she had the courage to approach them. She could only hope one of them would ask _her._

Her eyes flickered to the side of the road, where another group seemed to be converging. They all wore the same mark in some way - the symbol of the Whitebeard Pirates - but something was different about this particular group. Koala realized it a moment later as one of them shifted away from the group. Even with men taller than some of the buildings and multiple devil fruit users, he stuck out as different when the casual onlooker took stock of the group.

He was a Fishman. She couldn't pinpoint the exact type, but if she'd had to guess, she would have guessed some kind of shark. Still, he was the first Fishman she'd seen since her departure from the Sun Pirates, and even if there was no guarantee he was one of their friends - no actual proof he'd ever _met_ them - the sight of him still made her feel homesick. If there was anyone she felt comfortable enough with to try to engage in conversation, it was him.

Squaring her shoulders, Koala weaved her way through the crowd to approach him, reading the worry in his expression before she was close enough for him to notice her. When he _did_ notice her, he didn't scowl or shoo her away - he simply regarded her with curiosity.

She doubted he'd ever had a child approach him like this. Even now, the adults were edging away from him more than they were with any other pirates.

"Hi," Koala greeted him. "My name is Koala. Are all of you looking for someone?"

He regarded her warily for several moments, then nodded. "I'm Namur. One of our little brothers ran off. We're trying to find him."

"Ace, right? That's the name I heard someone say," Koala continued.

Namur nodded again, his wariness giving way to curiosity as she held her conversation with him. He could tell she wasn't fully comfortable, but that she was making an honest effort to speak with him as if it were normal. As if children weren't prone to cowering behind adults at the mere sight of his kind.

"I didn't see any other kids by themselves," Koala said, glancing up to see others looking their way. She fidgeted, then squared her shoulders again, trying to keep her confidence as high as possible. "But I did hear that someone saw a boy go into the forest on the east edge of the town."

Namur's expression told her no one had shared that particular bit of information with them yet, and he knelt so he was no longer towering over her. "The east edge of town?"

Koala smiled shyly. "Yes. I didn't hear if he looked like the boy you've all been describing, but they said he was wearing a brace on his left arm."

"That sounds like Ace, alright," Namur sighed in relief. "Thank you, Koala. We're going to go look in the forest."

"I hope you find him," Koala said. Then, before he could stand, she added, "and that he wants to be found."

Namur's smile was sad. "He wants to be found. He just doesn't know how badly we want to find him yet." He nodded to her in thanks again, then stood and beckoned his companions over. Koala hastily backed away, then turned and made her way back into the crowd before any of them could get a good look at her or try to engage her in conversation. It wasn't that she didn't think they would be just as nice or gracious if she spoke with them. They may have even wanted to thank her for providing useful information.

But after what had happened on her home island, she just wasn't ready to trust anyone so easily without a good reason. Lockport was a giant network of towns interlocking together with ports on every side - disappearing into the crowd was child's play.

* * *

...

* * *

Marco wasn't even sure if Ace noticed his approach. The forest was deceptively large, and each tree reached varying heights that were impossible to discern without actually being _in_ them. The branches were all perfectly parallel to the ground, sprouting from each base with no uniform pattern or structural advantage, but the real camouflage came from the leaves. They draped from the branches like sheets of green silk, shimmering brilliantly with even the slightest of movement. From a lower vantage point, they were emerald green and completely obscured vision - from a higher one, however, they were completely transparent. It was like looking through frosted glass.

The only reason Marco had even seen Ace to begin with had been due to luck. Flying above the trees had given him the best view of the forest, but the branches had still provided ample cover. It had been one simple flicker of Ace's fire that had caught Marco's attention, enough to give him a place to start looking. Navigating his way down through the trees after that had been simple. As he made his way closer, impeccable balance keeping him from even shaking the branch, Ace spoke.

"Are they coming?"

Marco paused, regarding the question and the hoarse tone of Ace's voice. He didn't even need to see his face to know he'd been crying. It took him all of two seconds to figure out what Ace was asking, and his expression softened. "No."

Ace went completely tense.

"They're not coming to meet up with you because they're coming to _find_ you, yoi," Marco corrected, stopping next to Ace and sitting down. He had no trouble balancing there, despite the branch being a little small for someone his size. It didn't even bend at their combined weight.

Ace lifted his head, eyes red-rimmed and uncertain. "Find me?"

"With everyone else. All of your brothers and sisters are looking for you, Ace," Marco answered quietly. "If I saw correctly, Sabo and Luffy are with Haruta, Lami, and Thatch. Everyone split up into groups. We've swarmed the island, yoi." He chuckled. "The marines are starting to panic a little, but it's not like they can confront us. The most they can do is call for reinforcements and wait a few days for them to get here."

"I don't… what?" Ace lifted his head fully this time, staring up at Marco in confusion.

"They're looking for you, yoi," Marco repeated. "To bring you _back_ to the Moby Dick. To bring you _home."_

Ace recoiled at those words, shaking his head as small flames began to creep from his wrist to his shoulder on one side. "It's not- I can't-" he clenched his jaw, the fire continuing along his other arm. "You heard what happened!"

"Just about everyone on the deck heard what happened, yoi. Word probably spread after that, so the entire ship likely heard about it by now," Marco acknowledged. "Which means more people are coming out to look for you by the minute."

"Why?" Ace demanded. He clenched both fists. "Why won't they just let me leave in peace? I didn't do anything to them!"

"Ace," Marco reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, expression softening when the fire flickered harmlessly over his skin. "We won't let you leave in peace because we don't want you to leave. I know you said you hadn't planned on telling the entire crew all at once, but now they all know. And they all want you to come home, yoi."

Ace opened his mouth to answer, only to abruptly snap it shut, tensing when they heard voices from below. He looked down, holding his breath as Vista came into view with four others from his division trailing behind.

"Ace!" Vista shouted, cupping both hands at his mouth to amplify the sound.

"Ace! C'mon Ace, don't be mad!" the man behind him shouted. "We're sorry!"

"It's not even a big deal! I mean, we're pretty sure Marco's dad was a cockatrice! You don't see us getting worked up over that!" another shouted.

Marco scowled. "A cockatrice? Really? I'd expect that kind of behavior from Thatch, not Wedge."

Ace flinched at the sound of his voice, curling up as if afraid they'd all notice now that Marco had spoken, but no one looked their way. Marco didn't say anything else, watching as Vista's group passed by. He didn't speak the next time a group made their way through, this one consisting of the rowdier members in Fossa's division - carpenters who liked to destroy so they could rebuild - and Ace didn't relax for even a moment. Ace kept his head down as he gripped his hair on both sides and trembled, a deep ache in his chest. His certainty that everyone would hate him warred with the concern and warmth he was hearing in their voices, but it was his own self-hatred that won out, convincing him it had to be some kind of trick, or that Marco had put them up to it somehow. Even though the forest itself seemed to echo with a chorus of worried shouts, all of them calling for Ace to come back.

It wasn't until he heard Luffy's voice that he finally looked up, breath catching. A second later, Sabo's voice rang out, both cutting through all of the others. For a moment, his heart soared, thinking his brothers had broken off from the group Marco had seen them with to come find him, but his heart seized almost instantly as he actually lifted his head and _saw_ them.

Luffy had Sabo's sleeve clutched tightly in one hand. His other hand was holding the brim of his straw hat and pulling it down over his eyes, and even from a distance Ace could see how badly he was trembling. Haruta came to a stop next to Luffy, cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting Ace's name. Lami walked a few steps past them to look around, eyes darting to the trees, but despite the brief moment of paranoia that she'd somehow see through the optical illusion the trees created, her eyes swept right over his hiding spot without pause.

"We should keep moving," Thatch told them after Haruta's shout went unanswered. He placed a hand on Haruta's shoulder and cast his own glance around. "That girl told Namur he came into the forest but we have no idea how far he might have gotten."

"Why can't we f-find him?" Luffy's voice wavered, making Ace's heart lurch with the automatic instinct to go to him and try to soothe him. "I thought we'd find him by now!"

Thatch gave a heavy sigh. "I'm sure we'll find him soon, Luffy. He just… doesn't really want to be found right now."

" _Why?"_ Luffy lifted his head to stare up at Thatch. "Ace wants us to find him! He wouldn't want to be all alone! Being alone is the worst!"

"You know Ace," Sabo cut in, looking down at Luffy. "He won't be found until he wants us to find him, and right now, he doesn't."

"Yes he does!" Luffy argued, cheeks red and eyes filling with tears. He angrily yanked his hand away from Sabo and started rubbing at his eyes. "I'm not crying!"

"Luffy…" Sabo trailed off. The five of them stood there in relative quiet while echoes of the others' shouts filled in the background noises, and Ace could only stare down at the group with his heart in his throat.

"This isn't _fair!"_ Haruta abruptly stomped his foot, unable to contain his frustration any longer. "Luffy, why did you have to blurt it out like that?!"

"Don't get on Luffy's case about this!" Sabo immediately jumped to Luffy's defense. "He didn't mean to!"

"Haruta, don't blame Luffy," Thatch added, seeing the way Luffy's shoulders scrunched and he pulled his hat back down over his eyes.

"I'm not trying to!" Haruta argued. Tears burned his eyes, then spilled over as he clenched his jaw. "But Ace was slowly telling everyone, right? I probably would have been next after you! But now Ace thinks…" He tried to rub his eyes to hide his tears, but his shoulders shook as his frustration bubbled over. "He has to come back!"

"Is it really possible he's not coming back?" Lami asked, looking up at Thatch with wide eyes.

Thatch knelt down, placing both hands on Haruta's shoulders. "I know you're all upset," he said, looking to Sabo and Luffy, Lami, and then Haruta. "But you have to understand, Ace is the one hurting right now. Whatever you're feeling, he probably feels it a hundred times stronger - otherwise he'd be back on the ship with us already."

"But Thatch-" Haruta started.

"I know, but all we can do right now is keep looking and show him we're not going to give up - no matter how stubborn or scared he is. Even if we're out here all night or all _week,_ or if Oyaji has to go claim this island just so we can set up camp for the next year. Ace _must_ want to believe we'll come through, so we have to do our best to help convince him," Thatch finished.

Haruta bit his lip, looking at Sabo and Luffy. Luffy was still holding his hat over his eyes, shoulders shaking as Sabo half-hugged him while looking back at Haruta with obvious apprehension. Even Lami seemed uncertain of how Haruta might act, twisting her hands together and chewing on her lower lip.

He straightened, standing as tall as he could. He was the _big_ brother. He had to be the one they could all look up to.

"ACE!" He shouted, pulling away from Thatch and looking into the endless canopy of shimmering green leaves. "ROGER IS THE COOLEST!"

From his hiding spot, Ace went tense, eyes growing _wide_ at the sudden exclamation. He looked to Marco to confirm he'd just heard what he _thought_ he'd just heard, and Marco simply shrugged in response.

"I THINK ROGER IS THE COOLEST PERSON _EVER!"_ Haruta shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth so the shout carried.

"What are you _doing?"_ Sabo blurted out, staring at Haruta. "That's not going to make Ace come back - he _hates_ Roger!"

"Why didn't you tell me that?!" Haruta spun on Sabo in alarm, then turned back to the trees. "I HATE ROGER TOO! ROGER IS THE WORST!"

"Haruta, wait!" Lami reached out to touch his arm, expression worried. "If you say that, Ace might think you hate _him,_ too!"

"Damn it!" Haruta looked to Thatch in desperation, then back at Lami. "I don't know what to say to make him come back! I don't care about Roger, I don't care about _any_ of that! But I don't know what Ace needs to hear!" He shoved his hands into his hair and clenched his fists, looking stressed. "No one cares about _Roger!"_

"I'm sorry," Lami murmured, lowering her hand. "But maybe that's the part Ace needs to hear. If he's been keeping it hidden this long, he had to be really scared someone would find out, right? So it's going to take more than this to convince him it's okay."

"We _have_ to convince him," Haruta swore, nodding at Lami's words and then looking to the others. "We have to make him understand we want him back and no one gives a _damn_ about Roger or anything else!"

"How do we do that?" Sabo asked, looking up at Haruta with a pained expression. "I've never known how to help when Ace gets like this…"

"What caused it in the past?" Haruta asked, squaring his shoulders and standing up straighter when he saw Luffy _and_ Lami looking to him for guidance. _I'm the big brother,_ he reminded himself. He needed to prove he deserved that title.

"Ace… Ace used to hear people talking about Roger," Sabo admitted, tugging Luffy back into a hug. Luffy reached up to clutch Sabo's arms, staring up at Haruta with large eyes. "About how they all hated him and the world was better with him dead. He used to ask them what they thought about the idea of Roger having a kid."

"And?" Haruta prompted, swallowing.

"They always told him that Roger's kid should be killed," Sabo answered, clenching his jaw. "That everyone with a grudge against Roger should get to take revenge on him, and that before he died, he should apologize for being born. For being worthless trash."

"Ace shouldn't do _any_ of those things!" Luffy shouted, getting riled up. He tried to break free to fight something - _anything -_ but all he really managed to do was kick and flail his legs while Sabo held him.

"Luffy's right," Haruta stated, needing to placate him before continuing. It seemed to help, although Luffy's eyes were still burning with anger at the people who had been so cruel to Ace in the past. "So we need to tell Ace we don't care at all about Roger, then. We need to tell him we don't want 'Roger's kid', we want _him."_ He puffed up and turned to another group nearby. "Hey! You guys!"

They hurried over, looking to Thatch first, then Haruta. "Did you find him?"

"No," Haruta answered. "Spread the word - instead of just shouting for Ace to come back, shout to Ace that we don't care about Roger's kid. Ace is _Ace,_ and we want him _back!"_

Thatch stood, crossing his arms over his chest and looking impressed. "You guys heard him. Go on."

"Got it!" As they rushed off, Haruta turned back to Lami, Sabo, and Luffy.

"Don't worry," Haruta told them. "Ace will definitely hear us - and he'll _definitely_ come back!" He looked to the trees. "ACE!" He shouted. "IT'S OKAY IF YOU NEED MORE TIME! WE'LL KEEP WAITING! WE'RE NOT GIVING UP ON YOU!"

Ace jolted again, somehow feeling like Haruta could see right through the camouflage, right through his own insecurities. It was sheer coincidence that Haruta happened to be looking towards his hiding spot, and yet he still somehow felt like Haruta _knew_ he was there.

"YOU'RE NOT 'ROGER'S KID' TO US!" Haruta shouted, and all of the other shouts stopped to let his be heard. "YOU'RE _ACE!_ YOU'RE ACE, AND YOU'RE OUR LITTLE BROTHER! SO COME HOME SOON, ACE!"

Sabo's face lit into a broad grin, tears burning his eyes. He hugged Luffy tighter. "COME HOME SOON, ACE!" He echoed at the top of his lungs.

Luffy tilted his head back to look up at Sabo, then beamed, smile stretching his entire face. "COME HOME SOON, ACE!" His shout joined the others.

Lami took a deep breath. She was normally quiet and reserved, rarely raising her voice unless laughing or caught off guard - but she still turned to look at the trees and cupped her hands near her mouth. "COME HOME SOON, ACE!"

"That's the spirit!" Thatch pumped one fist into the air in delight. "COME HOME SOON, ACE!"

It wasn't long before the entire forest began to echo the shouts - so many voices all at once, the words becoming too jumbled to understand, too loud to really _hear._ A chorus of voices filled with love and concern, crashing straight through every feeling of doubt and self-hatred Ace had in that moment.

How could he possibly hear the tormenting whispers in his heart when the shouts of his brothers and sisters drowned out _literally_ everything else? Ace jolted at the sudden touch to his shoulder, looking up with wide eyes. Marco was standing now, a soft look on his face, and he pulled back a moment later with both arms shifting into wings.

"W-wait," Ace stammered, scrambling to his feet and staring up at Marco. "Where are you going?!"

"Home," Marco answered.

"A-aren't you going to drag me back?" Ace demanded, reaching out to grasp the sash at his waist. "Aren't you taking me with you?"

"Do you want me to?" Marco asked, glancing down at him.

Ace yanked his hand back. "I didn't say that!"

"I already told you I wasn't going to force you to come back if you ever wanted to leave. I've told you how much I want you to stay - now _everyone_ is telling you, yoi," Marco stated, pausing a moment to let the flood of shouts prove his point. He cocked his head to the side, then turned away. "Come home soon, Ace."

Marco took off before Ace could answer, transforming mid-jump and flying through the trees into the sky. Ace could only stand there, hand outstretched as if he could somehow grab onto him again.

The voices jolted him back out of it a moment later, and he turned to look at the last spot he'd seen Luffy. They were moving, of course - they had no way of knowing he was right there, watching them shout his name - and soon enough they'd be out of sight. His legs moved before he was fully aware of it, the branch sturdy and not even budging an inch as he broke into a run.

The first few minutes were easy. He was able to keep pace and jump to the next tree so he didn't lose sight of them. After that, the trees were spaced farther apart and he had to take running leaps to make it to the next. He didn't want to let them out of his sight - not Sabo, not Luffy… not Haruta, Thatch, or Lami. Every so often he'd pass another person shouting for him to come home, or some variant of how Roger meant nothing to them, and his heart would constrict.

They all sounded sincere.

It was like every wish he'd ever made about his new family, except it was real, and he _knew_ it was real because there was no way Sabo and Luffy would have gone along with it if it _wasn't._ Even in his darkest moments, despite having let the doubt creep into his heart before, he knew that he could trust them. Added to that was the fact that Marco, the only other person he'd decided to put his complete trust in, had simply left him there to witness the search. It wasn't a cruel joke. It was real, and the ache of homesickness was so severe it caused tears to burn his eyes, overflowing and obscuring his vision as he continued to follow.

All his life, ever since he'd gotten old enough to understand what it meant to be Roger's son, Ace had always kept a part of himself guarded, waiting for someone he cared about to find out his secret and ultimately reject him. He'd solved the problem by forcing himself not to care - or at least he had until Luffy had come along - and then the list of people he'd kept close to his heart had still been small. Of course there were people who already knew, people like Garp and Dadan who had only recently begun to make him feel like they loved him despite such a large flaw, but they didn't count. They'd known long before he had. The fear of them finding out his secret was nonexistent - unlike every relationship he'd forged since.

No matter how Ace tried to justify or think back on it now, telling Sabo had been a test. Deep down, he knew the only reason he'd ever brought it up was to protect himself from getting hurt. Before their bonds had taken root, he'd challenged Sabo to cast him aside, to prove his point, and Sabo hadn't seemed bothered. It hadn't been until later that Ace had realized Sabo himself had suffered a similar problem, hiding his noble birth and the fact that he wasn't an orphan like Ace or Luffy.

Telling Luffy? That hadn't even been a concern. Ace had been more annoyed than anything, knowing Luffy would pester him about a man he hated and possibly spill his secret to people who had no business knowing. It had never once crossed Ace's mind that he might lose Luffy to something as stupid as being the Pirate King's son.

He'd told himself it was fine like that. He had Sabo and Luffy, and back home he had Dadan and the old man, and maybe _someday_ Makino. He didn't need anyone else. And then they'd met Marco and the others, and he'd slowly started to lower his guard, letting them claim small pieces of himself that he hadn't even realized he was offering. When he'd told Marco, the relief at having an outsider accept him had been indescribable. And yet, the fear that he'd been lowering his guard too much, that Marco had to have been some kind of exception that would never happen again - it had halted him from considering telling anyone else.

"COME HOME SOON, ACE!"

Ace choked back a sound that was somewhere close to a sob and a gasp, nearly tripping as he made the next jump to keep following his brothers. That shout had been Vista's, and another dozen echoed after it making it impossible to single out any other voices.

He'd finally worked up the nerve to tell Thatch, to let one more person in on his dark secret, only to have the entire crew find out at once. His worst nightmare - worst case scenario - and somehow it seemed stupid looking back on that fear. Sure, there were probably a few people who weren't thrilled to learn about his biological father, and he had no idea what would happen with Squard, but he didn't hear any hatred now. He didn't hear any malice, any _blame._ He only heard his family, and they wanted him back.

With a burst of strength, Ace jumped off the branch and landed on the forest floor, stumbling a little from the uneven ground. He didn't let that halt his momentum as he surged forward and grabbed Luffy from behind, clasping him in a tight hug and cutting him off mid-shout.

Luffy's eyes widened. He turned in Ace's grip, neck twisting so he could face him, and his shout was louder than any other as tears began to well up and drip down his face. "ACE!"

Ace didn't answer, pressing his face into one of Luffy's thin shoulders and hugging him so tightly it would have hurt if not for Luffy's rubbery body. A moment later Sabo was there as well, shouting his name and hugging them both - and then Haruta was wrapping his arms as much as he could around the three of them. Lami's gentle embrace could barely be felt before Thatch had scooped them all into some kind of bear hug.

"Ace!" Thatch was crying and laughing at the same time, and the relief in his voice made Ace's heart hurt even more. "We finally found you!"

"Ace is coming home!" Luffy wailed, burying his face in Ace's hair and immediately soaking it with his tears. "I'm sorry I told everyone! But you're coming home now!"

When Ace could only respond by hugging him tighter, a sob threatening to break free, Sabo tightened his arms around Ace and steadied his shaking shoulders. Sabo didn't say anything, simply offering silent support as various others rushed over from all sides and surrounded Ace with their love and relief. It started to get a little ridiculous as crewmembers poured in from every side, until Thatch seemed to be supporting all of the weight from the biggest Whitebeard Pirate dogpile in history.

His complaints about the weight fell on deaf ears, as everyone continued to shout Ace's name with pure joy, but he never once faltered or let that weight come down on the five children at the center of it all. Ace had yet to say anything, but his tight grip on his siblings and the tears streaming down his cheeks said enough.

Shortly after Blenheim and Atmos joined the hug - which Thatch was convinced was _purely_ for the sake of torturing him at this point - everyone started to back off. Thatch had only just started catching his breath to yell at them all when he realized how quiet it had gotten, and he finally looked up to see the reason _why._

Whitebeard himself was approaching, his gaze filled with unabashed warmth and emotion for his family - for his youngest children. Thatch nodded to him and let go, standing up and wiping his eyes as he backed off. It was Haruta who looked up first, and the grin that lit his face was radiant.

"Oyaji!"

Ace went still, grip tightening on Luffy. He lifted his head to look up at Whitebeard, hoping he didn't look as pitiful as he felt. A small sound escaped his throat, and in the silence, everyone heard it - but no one interrupted as Whitebeard came closer and knelt down.

Whitebeard smiled down at them all - at Ace specifically - and it had Ace biting down on his inner cheek to keep from speaking up and saying something stupid. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that Whitebeard had been looking for him too. He'd heard Whitebeard's voice loud and clear with the others, crying out for him to come home, and now that they were face to face, he didn't know how to respond.

So when Whitebeard opened his arms and swept them into a strong, secure hug, and whispered only the words 'welcome home, my son', the last of Ace's reservations fell away and he found himself struggling to reach more than just Luffy and Sabo, more than Haruta or Lami - he reached for Whitebeard and tangled one hand into his massive captain's coat.

"I'm coming home," Ace choked out, his voice hoarse and raw with emotion. "I'm coming home, Oyaji."

The cheers rang out again, damn near deafening in their intensity as Whitebeard hugged the children tighter. The emotion on his face was enough to bring tears to everyone's eyes. For the first time, Ace was finally reaching out to him, finally calling him _Oyaji,_ and finally accepting the place he'd come to know as his home. The place he'd warred with himself over, desperate to belong but unwilling to let himself be vulnerable enough to really do so.

Whitebeard had gained many sons and daughters since setting out on his own, and while he loved each and every one of them, there was no denying that this time, it was different. The children in his arms were by far his youngest, his most vulnerable. The last time he'd felt such a strong urge, such an intense need to protect… it had probably been when Thatch had joined him, and that in itself had been an emotional ordeal.

Added to that was the fact that this didn't just mark Ace's acceptance - it marked Sabo and Luffy's as well. It was the last barrier, the last of their guard keeping them from truly accepting everything Whitebeard had offered. It marked Haruta's first real challenge as a big brother, one he'd gotten through with soaring approval.

It marked the first real sign that Lami was choosing to become one of his daughters alongside the other four children in his arms, her grip just as tight and her face just as wet with tears.

As the cheering finally died down, Whitebeard loosened his grip, not quite letting go, but letting them pull back to look at him. Aware that he, the strongest man in the world and one of the Yonkou, had tears in his eyes and a sappy look on his face, Whitebeard smiled down at them and gave a soft, warm chuckle. "It doesn't matter where you came from, who brought you into this world, or the enemies you have made before you came to me. What matters is that we are family _now,_ and anyone who hates you hates us all. Any burdens that may catch up to you will find that you're not alone to face them. Any battles you try to fight become our battles too."

He smiled, a surge of warmth and protectiveness rushing through him when he saw Lami and Ace in particular trying to hide how much those words meant to them. Luffy didn't even appear to be paying attention to him, still tightly wound around Ace and crying quietly on his shoulder.

"Do you really mean it?" Lami blurted out. She tried to hold his gaze, then quickly ducked her head, clutching Sabo and Haruta a little tighter. They both looked at her, prepared to hug her tighter if she needed it, but she pulled away so she could look up at Whitebeard on her own, hands clasped together at her chest. "I-I know you're talking mostly to Ace, and I'm not trying to take away from that - and I heard what you said before back on the ship - but if anyone from the World Government found out I was still alive, they might want to kill me! They might even offer a _reward!"_

Whitebeard looked at her, then laughed softly. It wasn't mocking or condescending - it was purely affectionate, even a little mirthful. "Then you'd be my youngest child with a bounty on your head - quite an accomplishment." He reached out and put his hand on her head - which in turn, had him covering most of them in a gentle reassurance. "This isn't just about Ace. This goes for all of my children - you and Ace just seemed to be the ones who needed to hear the most right now."

"If anyone tries to hurt Ace, _or_ Lamby, I'll kick their asses!" Luffy added, twisting his neck again so he could look up at Whitebeard. "But I'll let you help, Oyaji."

Whitebeard normally prided himself on keeping his expression neutral when something surprised him - but he felt the widening of his eyes before he realized the shock had shown on his face. Logically, he'd considered the idea that Luffy would start to call him Oyaji once Ace did, but actually hearing it was enough to leave him stunned. Just long enough for Thatch to chuckle and snap him out of it, making him aware that everyone had seen the look.

"I appreciate your assistance, Luffy," Whitebeard chuckled, smiling once more. "Now, we've already caused quite the stir on this island. Why don't we go enjoy ourselves before we head back to the ship?"

"Yeah…" Ace's voice was barely audible, choked up and hoarse. Then he cleared his throat and flashed a shy grin. "Yeah!"

Luffy _finally_ let go of Ace, arms and legs retracting and snapping back into place with enough speed to give an audible sound as he fell back and landed on his feet. Sabo released him next, scrubbing at his eyes with a sappy smile. It was Haruta who pulled back last, keeping his hands on Ace's shoulders.

Ace looked up at him, smile wavering. Then he abruptly lunged forward and hugged him one more time. "I heard everything, Haruta," he whispered, trying to keep his voice low so no one else would overhear it. " _Thank you."_

Haruta hugged him back. He'd managed to stop crying at some point during the Whitebeard Pirate dogpile - and he was _trying_ to keep his composure - but Ace's gratitude had his eyes burning with tears again. "Anytime, Ace," he whispered, voice shaking. "You're my little brother. You're really gonna stay, right?"

"Yeah," Ace promised, closing his eyes. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Then let's go have a party!" Thatch cheered, sweeping them up into his arms and making them both yelp. "I have time before I have to go make the feast for Squard."

Ace's eyes flew wide open at the mention of Squard, making him tense. With everything going on, he'd actually forgotten the entire reason he'd been in such a situation in the first place.

"Don't worry," Thatch told him, giving them both a squeeze. "You don't have to show up if you don't want to - and if Squard does anything stupid, we'll set him straight."

"Yeah," Haruta encouraged, quick to add his reassurance so Ace could relax. "Look, some of our brothers and sisters _might_ be stupid, or say something stupid - but it won't change anything. They'll come around!"

Bay walked over and placed her hands on Lami's shoulders. "If anyone says something stupid to you, Ace - tell me. I will personally kick them in the balls."

"What if the stupid one is a girl?" Sabo questioned.

"Well, I'll punch them in the boob," Bay decided, winking at him. "I tend to use violence as a motivator - if it hurts enough, they won't do it again."

"This is why Bay is our scariest sister." Namur shuddered, picking Luffy up and tucking him against his chest with one arm.

"It won't be perfect, Ace," Whitebeard spoke, silencing everyone else. "But nothing can take your home away from you - _you_ are the only one who can change whether or not you belong with us."

Ace's shoulders relaxed. "I trust you - it's just…"

"We'll remind you whenever you need that reassurance, Ace," Whitebeard answered his unspoken fears.

"Aye," Rakuyo added, nudging Thatch and causing him to stumble a little. "You belong with us, Ace! You always have."

Luffy tilted his head back to look up at Namur. "Can we go have food now?"

Ace burst out laughing, the last of his tension draining away. He truly believed that if his self-doubt or anxieties started to win out again, his new family would be there to reassure him. "Yeah, let's go have food."

"We don't have to worry about laying low," Blamenco added with a large grin. "The whole island is crawling with our crew."

"May as well enjoy it," Bay added. "The marines are probably scared shitless. A bunch of the smaller pirate crews already ditched."

"It's 'crapless' - Kingdew's here," Vista corrected her.

"That is not any better," Kingdew sighed in irritation.

"Children." Whitebeard's booming voice made them jump. And then everyone was laughing again, shoving each other and joking about being called 'children'. Vista was the one to scoop Sabo up and place him on his shoulder while they left the forest, keeping the five youngest close to each other as a veritable swarm of pirates poured out of the trees and back into the town.

While the townsfolk had seem anxious and avoided them earlier, they were a little more relaxed to see everyone cheering and so many little children being treated like pirate royalty. With the exception of the marines littered about, the mood turned relaxed and friendly while the pirates hit up every food vendor and street performer in the vicinity to turn the current area into an impromptu party.

No one brought up Ace's parentage in public - but that didn't stop countless members of the crew trying to approach him and encourage him, or smack him on the back with a hearty cheer of 'welcome to the family'. There were a few awkward encounters of crewmates who weren't quite sure how to talk to Ace, but for the most part everyone was able to express their feelings. They bought out almost every store and spent the entire day enjoying themselves. It was reminiscent of the party they'd had on Children's Day, except the entire crew was there to experience it with them this time.

Even though the spotlight had started on Ace, Thatch hadn't been able to resist regaling the others with tales of how Haruta had been the one to rally them all and ultimately bring Ace home, causing Haruta to get tossed around on the shoulders of hundreds of his big brothers and sisters. While that was happening, Ace snuck away to find Whitebeard again, climbing up onto the chair he was using and sitting on the armrest. He wasn't sure if they'd brought his chair all the way from the Moby Dick or if Fossa and his division had _built it on the spot,_ but it felt almost like being back on the deck.

Ace couldn't help scowling a little when he saw Marco sitting on the other side, lounging with a broad grin on his face. "Nice of you to join the party, Marco."

"Nice of you to join the _family,_ Ace," Marco teased right back, before standing up. "I'm gonna go stop Blamenco and Blenheim from actually trying to arm wrestle by that bakery. They'll smash the damn thing." He leapt from his perch, arms transforming mid-jump as he prepared to swoop in on his mildly intoxicated, much larger brothers.

"He's always doing that," Ace complained, shaking his head.

Whitebeard chuckled. "He always flies where he wants to, Ace. Now, I trust you had something you wanted to speak to me about without your brothers and sisters overhearing?"

Ace blushed, realizing he'd been so caught up in complaining about Marco that he'd briefly forgotten his reason for approaching. He sat down and pulled his knees up, leaning forward a little. "Sabo said you've known about everything for a long time now. That Luffy must have let it slip at some point and you pretended to forget."

"Luffy asked me to forget it - he wasn't supposed to say anything, you know," Whitebeard chuckled.

Ace scowled, but it softened almost instantly. "Yeah… he's like that. He's been doing better about it, though. I mean this is the most time we've spent around people who didn't know, and it took him awhile to really slip up. Back home he didn't have to worry about it much - mostly because it was just the three of us and Dadan. And she already knew. Same with most of the bandits."

Whitebeard nodded to him, waiting for him to continue.

"I guess… anyway, I just wanted to ask you why you didn't say anything to me back then. You probably knew how much it was bothering me, didn't you?" Ace asked, tilting his head to look up at Whitebeard. "You and Roger were enemies, weren't you? Or is it that you already dealt with it before so it doesn't bother you now that everyone knows?"

"Ace," Whitebeard murmured. "I'll tell you what I told the others, before we came looking for you."

Ace leaned forward a bit more, his full attention on Whitebeard.

"The sins of the parent should never become the burden of the child. You made the choice, perhaps earlier than you originally planned, to set sail. That makes you a child of the sea," Whitebeard explained. "And even if I _had_ hated Roger - which I don't - something as silly as that would never be a reason to hate _you._ The reason I never brought it up to you was because it never mattered to me."

Ace ducked his head, throat tightening. He fidgeted a little, playing with a couple flickers of fire to regain his composure before extinguishing it. "Do you think Squard would want me to talk to him?"

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow. "You want to?"

"It's not that I _want_ to," Ace mumbled. "It's just that… after everything that happened today, I don't think I want to try to hide from it anymore. I always prided myself on never running away from a fight - I ran away today and if it wasn't for the others, I would have regretted it. I'd rather face my worst nightmare than live with regrets."

"Hn," Whitebeard acknowledged. He reached out to place his arm around Ace, abruptly sweeping him into a hug. He ignored Ace's yelp - the protesting 'I could have set you on fire!' - and smiled. "I'm proud to call you my son, Ace."

Ace stopped squirming and protesting, then slowly relaxed and let himself enjoy the hug. It was nothing like the hugs he was used to from Luffy - or the sneak attack hugs from Thatch - it was even different from the multitude of hugs he'd received upon rejoining the crew. He settled in and closed his eyes for a moment. "I'll make sure you _stay_ proud of me," he decided.

"Oh, Ace," Whitebeard murmured, grinning from ear to ear now. "That was never a concern."

"Stop hogging him, Oyaji!" someone called from the middle of the crowd, making everyone laugh.

A rubbery hand shot out and grabbed onto Whitebeard's coat, and the straw-hat missile hit him with enough force to knock the wind out of a lesser man. Whitebeard merely grinned when he saw Luffy struggling to right himself and locate Ace.

"Oyaji," Luffy chirped once he'd straightened his hat. "Jiru said you're hogging Ace!"

"My apologies," Whitebeard grinned even brighter at Luffy and released Ace from the hug. "Go on, have fun."

Ace smacked Luffy upside the head, telling him to apologize for using his rocket and hitting Whitebeard - which earned a 'sorry, Oyaji!' and a quick bow - before both boys jumped down to find Sabo and Haruta. Whitebeard watched them go with a sappy smile, then shook his head and took a nice, long sip of his sake. He couldn't help but feel, as he watched Jozu tossing Haruta into the air with Sabo and Lami waving Ace and Luffy over to stand with Namur, that life was good.

* * *

...

* * *

The brig really wasn't all that uncomfortable. The cells were relatively large, and most of them were spotless from disuse - the few that _were_ used on a regular basis were only used for drunken partygoers sleeping it off, or the occasional timeout boxes for rowdy crewmates whose fights had escalated past leaving a few bruises and scrapes.

Ace knew exactly where to go, but only because he'd been on cleanup duty with Sabo three times in one week, and fairly recently too. He didn't know if Squard would be awake when he got there, but he didn't mind waiting, either. He'd left Sabo and Luffy at the door - both Lami and Haruta had volunteered to help out with the crewmembers setting up for the memorial feast - and Bay was on standby just in case Squard was in no mood to listen.

He wasn't expecting Squard to be conscious. There were no sounds coming from the cell. But when he came to a stop in front of it, he found himself staring right into Squard's eyes as the older captain sat in silence on his cot.

"So," Squard spoke up, unfolding his arms and standing. "You're Roger's brat."

Ace squared his shoulders. "I never met him, you know."

"Tch," Squard scowled. "Of course not. You're just a sprout."

"I'm not a sprout," Ace argued. He put his hand on his hips. "But Roger _was_ my father. I had no control over that. What I _do_ have control over is who my father is now - and that's Whitebeard."

"He'll take anyone, won't he?" Squard snorted. "Well, he took me in too." He glanced down at Ace again. "You're nothing like your old man."

"Stop calling him that," Ace demanded. "I just told you - Whitebeard is my father now. He's the one I want to be like."

"Good choice, brat," Squard pushed a hand into his hair, grunting. "Did you see who knocked me out?"

"No," Ace shifted. "I ran away."

"Damn. Whoever did it could have killed me - I want to pay him back for that. It wasn't Bay, was it? She hits harder than she needs to," Squard complained, sitting back down.

"Yeah, we try not to piss her off," Ace agreed, fidgeting. He studied Squard for several moments, the tension draining out of his shoulders. He'd expected hostility, maybe some accusations. Maybe a demand for an apology in Roger's name. He hadn't expected Squard to be shrugging it off. "Do you want me to apologize?" he blurted out.

Squard raised an eyebrow at him, standing again and making his way directly to the bars. He leaned down so their faces were inches apart. "Brat," he said, his tone rough. "Do you think you're strong enough to beat me?"

"Not yet," Ace muttered, holding his gaze.

"Do you think you're strong enough to beat my whole crew?" Squard demanded.

"Not yet," Ace repeated, steeling himself for the next question.

"Then why the hell would you need to apologize to me?" Squard straightened back up. "Don't apologize until _you_ did something shitty, you little brat."

Ace stared up at him, then smirked. "I'll keep that in mind. Hey - Thatch and the others are still cooking, but you don't have to stay in here. Want me to bust you out?"

"And how do you plan to do that?" Squared challenged. "Do you have a key?"

"Nah, but this cell isn't a kairouseki one," Ace responded in a cocky tone, reaching up to grab the padlock. The bars themselves were reinforced, but the padlock was kept out of reach of the prisoners and it wasn't nearly as strong. Or at least, _Ace_ didn't think it was, as he grabbed onto it. Fire engulfed his hand, the metal turning bright red in a matter of seconds.

"A logia type, huh?" Squard huffed. "That's a lot of power for a little brat."

"Yeah, well, it'll only get stronger," Ace boasted. As soon as he saw the padlock weaken, he snapped it right off and extinguished his fire. "Anyway, they only put you down here for my sake. I don't think they'll have a problem with me letting you out early."

"Thanks," Squard rubbed his head again, opening the cell. "You sure they're not going to knock me out again? They get overprotective of the little brat types. And you look like one of the youngest he's ever taken in."

"Luffy's younger," Ace argued. "But he still doesn't want to join the crew, so I guess that makes Sabo the youngest."

"You barely come up to my knee," Squard snorted right back, putting a hand on his head and ruffling his hair in an almost aggressive manner. "You may as well be a the youngest."

"I'm gonna get taller!" Ace protested, swatting his hand away. "Knock it off!"

"Everything okay?" Sabo's voice came from the entrance. He was holding tightly to Luffy - whose face indicated extreme displeasure and willingness to fight someone.

"Yeah," Ace called out, snorting at the look on Luffy's face. "We're fine. I let him out."

"More brats, eh?" Squard headed over with Ace. "Oyaji really is starting his own nursery, isn't he?"

"We're not _babies,"_ Luffy growled at him. "Don't be mean to Ace or I'll kick your ass!"

"See, _that_ one reminds me of Roger," Squard muttered, which had Ace and Sabo both tensing. "Oh, don't get all worked up. I'm not in the market to bully a bunch of kids."

"Oh. Okay!" Luffy grinned up at him. "You're not a jerk after all! See? I told you there was nothing to worry about, Sabo!"

"What would I do without you?" Sabo chuckled, shaking his head and setting Luffy down.

"You okay, Squid?" Luffy asked.

"It's _Squard,"_ Squard corrected with a scowl. "And why are you asking me that?"

"They were gonna put you in the infirmary but the nurses said you should sleep it off here," Luffy explained. "And Namur hit you really hard. You went down like a weakling."

"Gee, _thanks,"_ Squard muttered. "I'll make sure to pay Namur back for that."

"Hey Squid," Luffy said again.

"What is it this time?" Squard sighed, pushing the door open and squinting at the bright light. It had to be mid-evening, but the sun was still shining.

"Thanks for not hating Ace," Luffy said, adjusting his hat and offering a bright smile. "I thought you were gonna be a jerk, but you're just grumpy."

"I hate little brats," Squard warned him, not wanting him to get attached.

"I eat squids," Luffy challenged right back.

"That doesn't even make sense," Sabo snickered, looking pleased by this turn of events. He'd expected Ace's talk with Squard to be much worse given their first impression. He smiled at Bay when she raised an eyebrow at them.

"I'm unarmed," Squard swore at the look on Bay's face. "And the fire brat let me out."

"Well, if Ace let you out, I guess I'll accept it," Bay decided. She smiled at Squard. "Everything worked out for the best today. Let's get to honoring your crew, Squard."

"Thank you," Squard nodded to her, expression sobering. He glanced down at the trio around his legs and sighed. "C'mon. Let's go. I still hate Roger, you know."

"Yeah, me too," Ace shrugged.

"Not me," Luffy chirped.

"I don't really have an opinion," Sabo added, actively trying to annoy Squard now.

"Thanks for the update," Squard shot at him. "You should be nicer to me, damn it."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Bay rolled her eyes. "Just be glad you're not gonna be here long enough for them to start pranking you. Or worse - _hugging_ you."

Sabo glanced at Bay with a mischievous grin, but before he could manipulate Luffy into launching at her with one of his giant, rubbery hugs, she made a run for it.

* * *

...

* * *

Her eyes narrowed at the horizon as the ship set sail, tiny glowing lights dotting the sails and mast, as if they were taking their party to the sea with them. The town was in a state of disarray - though thankfully all of the connecting towns had suffered far less contact with the pirates. Calling for reinforcements would be useless. They'd never arrive in time to apprehend anyone, and after the last half dozen ships had been lost to Whitebeard's wrath, the thought of pursuing them was laughable at best.

"I have visual confirmation," she spoke into the den den mushi. "Do you want me to send my report?"

"Send me the images directly," the voice ordered. "Don't file a report just yet."

"Yes sir," she answered, scanning the images in. "I'm sorry I couldn't get more. The entire crew was on the island. It wasn't easy to get close."

The silence on the other end had her tapping her fingers on the scanner. With four pictures in, she'd expected him to say something already.

"Sir?" she prompted.

"Have you shown these images to anyone else?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head even though he couldn't see it.

"Don't show anyone for now. Destroy your copies - I'll hold onto these."

"Yes sir," she answered, hanging up once she heard the click. Her brow furrowed as she looked to the images. The first was of the blond boy and the little girl with the brown hair. The second was the same girl with one of Whitebeard's commanders, Thatch. The third was of three boys together from behind with no faces visible, but the fourth was the clearest. All three boys were grinning, the one with the straw hat hanging onto the shirts of the other two as he walked between them. The same little girl was walking slightly behind them, looking up at a slightly taller boy who had already been identified as one of the Whitebeard Pirates in a prior clash.

She had no idea if those were the boys she had been asked to look for, but it was still an oddity to see such young children with a fearsome pirate crew.

* * *

...

* * *

Sengoku rubbed the bridge of his nose, the pictures spread out in front of him on his desk. The feeling of dread had started with the very first picture. He hadn't been able to pinpoint why until he'd realized exactly who he was looking at.

Experiment #106 - the one he had only learned about after her supposed disposal. It made more sense now, why Dr. Aldo had left his job with the research team and retired to a quiet life in North Blue, but tracking the man down to question him wouldn't do any good. Even if he _had_ freed the girl, it wasn't like Sengoku would ever condemn him for that choice. His superiors likely would - her existence was a threat to the sanctity of the World Government - and it left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The feeling had only gotten worse from there. The moment he'd seen the straw hat, he'd known without a doubt that three of the boys he'd be seeing in the image transfer would be Garp's grandsons. There was no doubting the blatant advertisement of Whitebeard's mark all over them - which meant if Garp went after them, it would likely lead to conflict. A conflict they could _not_ afford.

He closed his eyes, gathering the pictures and sliding them into a file and placing it in his desk. For one brief moment, he felt his conscience nag at him, but it dissipated as he pulled another picture from the same drawer. He never left the picture out in the open where others might pry into his personal life, but it was always on hand.

Rocinante's smile had always been bright despite the hardships and suffering he'd experienced, but the day he'd earned his uniform had been one of the days where that smile had shone brightest. Ever since his death, seeing that picture always made Sengoku's heart ache - but in this instance, it was the perfect reminder that no matter how much he _wanted_ to act on emotion, some things had to be sacrificed for the greater good.

He was already facing pressure to extend the offer to Donquixote Doflamingo to become a Shichibukai. With Jinbe and his Sun Pirates joining, they were well on their way to strengthening their forces - and if he had to appoint the man he was _positive_ had murdered his _son,_ his _Rocinante,_ as a _Shichibukai… t_ hen Garp was just going to have to accept that his grandsons had willingly run away and joined the pirates. There was too much at stake.

Added to that was the appearance of #106. If _any_ of his superiors found out she was still alive and might talk of the experiments performed for the Amber Lead Weapon project - that such a project had even existed in the _first place_ \- they would demand her recapture or termination. Something that would spark a war if Whitebeard had claimed her as one of his own.

And perhaps he had his own selfish reasons hidden in that logic. Had he known about the Amber Lead Weapon project to start with, he would have pulled the plug immediately. If turning a blind eye could even _slightly_ make up for what she must have endured during the research, he would do it. At least, as long as he could without risking the peace.

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N: Man, figuring out the timelines in this makes my mind spin sometimes! I gotta keep better track of my notes. (This is a rough estimate of the timeline because Luffy was 9 the year Doflamingo and Jinbe became shichibukai, but we're still in September in the year Luffy turned 8 in this story. Close enough, I hope!)**

 **Thanks so much for reading, here's hoping I get a chance to actually write this week!**


	27. Thirty-Nine to Eleven

**A/N: *nervous shifting***

Hey guys! So once again I'll try not to clutter the author note. Thank you everyone for sticking with me. I've been going through one hell of a rough time lately. The short version is, on top of everything else going on that's running me ragged, I also found out the surgery my mom had that wasn't supposed to be anything serious was actually to remove a ton of cancer. She thought it was kinda funny that she had the surgery on my brother's birthday and she's got a check up to see if the cancer is all gone today - my birthday.

So if I haven't been around much and the updates slowed to a crawl, I'm really sorry. I'm working on being a person and having the energy to at least try to answer people who send me messages, but it's a struggle.  
 **  
**That being said, there is a considerable time skip coming up in this story soon - and I'm collecting opinions on whether or not the post-time skip content should be in a new story or just continue to post the chapters to this one. I haven't decided yet.  
 **  
Dedicated to Beyond Kailani, my wonderful little sister who makes my life brighter.**

Special thanks to Beyond Kailani, Akatsuki-Celeste, Ascaisil, and Shishiswordsman - you guys are keeping me going. And thank you Akatsuki for the pre-birthday beta job, followed by driving me insane while you waited for the clock to strike midnight so you could be the first to wish me a happy birthday. Go to bed.

* * *

 _Bonds of Sea and Fire_

 _Chapter 27: Thirty-Nine to Eleven_

* * *

She hit the floor with a dull thud, the sword skittering out of her blistered hand and spinning all the way to the wall. The blunt edge bounced harmlessly off the wood - wood that had felt many blades and battered bodies over the years - and several sparring matches paused.

Lami pushed herself to her hands and knees, vision swimming and muscles screaming in protest. She brought one hand up to wipe the blood from her lip and nearly crumbled under her own weight once it was resting on a single hand.

"Are you okay?"

The sound of Haruta's worried voice only made her defeat more mortifying. "I'm fine," she waved off his concern with her free hand.

And immediately pitched forward as her other arm gave out.

Two sets of hands caught her before she landed on her face.

"I think you should take a break," Sabo cautioned. "Your lip's bleeding pretty badly."

"It just looks bad," Lami tried to protest. "I'm sure it's-"

"If it bleeds, it gets bandaged," Luffy's knowing voice interrupted. "You gotta get a bandage, Lamby."

"She's fine. You can all stop coddling her now," Bay's voice silenced them all as she came to a stop next to them. "She's done for today anyway."

"That's probably for the best," Ace agreed, looking worried.

"But I still-"

"Lami," Bay cut her off. "As your teacher - in both medicine _and_ sword fighting for now - I am telling you to stop. Get your ass to the infirmary and let Vere take a look at your lip. I'll be in to talk to you in a minute."

Lami struggled to keep her face neutral even though her throat had tightened and her eyes burned with tears. Without saying anything to Haruta or the trio, she brushed herself off and used the last of her energy to run from the room.

"You could have been nicer," Sabo pointed out.

"I could have, but then it would have taken longer to make her leave." Bay glanced down at him. "Unless you think I should have knocked her down a few more times, first?"

Sabo frowned, then crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "No, but-"

"Then how about you get back to your training and let me handle my own student?" Bay suggested. Her words had a bit of a bite to them, but there was no impression that she was talking down to him.

"Well, it's not like you'd be mean to her just to be mean," Sabo relented. "You're such a softie, Bay."

"I'll kill you," Bay threatened. She scowled when he smiled back at her, knowing she couldn't follow through with her threats. All in all, Sabo was probably her favorite, if only because he understood her better than the others.

"Well, do you guys wanna go practice on deck?" Ace asked. "It's bigger."

Bay shot him a look.

"More open," Ace added.

Bay raised an eyebrow.

"Less chances to hit a wall," Ace continued, starting to get flustered.

"Yeah, I could go for some fresh air," Haruta chimed in, pushing his worry for Lami aside to give some support to Ace. "How about you guys?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Sabo agreed. "Oyaji's up on the deck right now, yeah?"

"Oh, is he? Well, he probably won't notice us," Ace said in a quick rush of breath, struggling to hide what they all already knew - that he wanted to show off for Whitebeard. It had been the same thing every day for the last few weeks, ever since Ace's secret had been spilled and he'd found the ultimate acceptance he'd always craved.

It was endearing to most everyone who had noticed it.

"Uh-huh," Sabo shot him a knowing look, but he didn't press the issue. He glanced back at Bay, but didn't say anything else. She met his gaze, then shrugged.

"Get gone already," she told them. "Go show Oyaji how much stronger you've gotten."

"I'll show him I'm the strongest!" Luffy boasted, dashing past Ace.

"Hey!" Ace protested, hurrying after him. "Don't get a big head! You're still a hundred years behind me!"

"Well you're _both_ still catching up to me!" Haruta shouted, flashing Bay a quick grin before taking off after his brothers.

Sabo was last, lingering behind for a few moments to grab his pipe before following. The smiles on their faces had Bay shaking her head with a smile of her own, but her smile faded after a few moments. She shot the others in the room a sharp look - which reminded them all to _get back to their own training and stop looking at her like that_ \- and decided to ignore the snickering to head to the infirmary. She could pay them back later.

Lami looked just as pitiful as Bay expected. Sitting all alone on one of the cots with her knees pulled to her chest and a tiny bandage at the corner of her mouth, Lami's bad mood was almost tangible. She didn't look up when Bay approached, and she didn't say anything as Bay sat down on the cot across from hers.

After several moments, it was Bay who broke the silence. "You look like crap, Lami."

"I know."

Bay folded her arms over her chest, crossing one leg over the other and waiting for Lami to look up. When she didn't, Bay scowled. "Have the decency to look at me. Or should I just leave, and wash my hands of this whole situation?"

Lami clenched her jaw, then lifted her head to scowl at Bay. "Why do you want me to feel worse than I already do? Isn't it bad enough you threw me out in front of everyone?!"

"I didn't do that to make you feel bad. I'm not doing _this_ to make you feel bad, either. I'm a lot of things, Lami, but I'm not cruel. I'm not very sympathetic, either. Weird for a doctor, right? But trust me, empathy is _not_ my strong suit. Which is why I'm the one having this talk with you."

Lami's scowl softened, but she didn't answer.

"Look," Bay uncrossed her arms, letting the heels of her hands rest on the edge of the cot as she leaned forward. "You enjoy studying medicine more than learning swordplay. You excel at taking my direction in the infirmary, and Chloris tells me you soak up medical knowledge like a sponge. Jiru said next time there's a real medical emergency, you should shadow the procedure."

Lami's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs before she was able to school her expression, hiding her shock. "I want to be a surgeon," she reminded Bay.

"Right - so why are you forcing yourself to learn to fight, and being so hard on yourself when you don't get it right?" Bay knew there was no way to soften her next words. "Tell me honestly. Is it that you actually want to get stronger, or is it that you just want someone to _tell_ you that you're strong?"

Cheeks flushing in shame, Lami's guard went right back up. "I want to be stronger," she argued.

"Why?" When Lami didn't answer, Bay leaned closer. "Tell me why you'd rather waste time blindly swinging a sword around than devoting yourself to medicine?"

"I'm already good at medicine," Lami snapped. "I should be able to get good at swordfighting, too!"

"You're not 'already good at medicine'," Bay corrected. "You have a natural aptitude for it, but you and I both know that's not how skill works. All the natural talent in the world won't hold a candle against learning, practicing - _applying_ those skills. Somewhere in your past, whether or not you're aware of it _now,_ you were learning about medicine. That's why you feel like it comes to you so easily."

Lami dropped her gaze to her lap.

"And, while it's true you could theoretically do both," Bay continued, "you're not going to get anywhere huffing and puffing and throwing your sword down when you don't pick it up in two practice sessions."

"I'm trying," Lami mumbled.

"Try harder - or quit," Bay stated with a shrug. "That's my ultimatum. If you keep up the way you are now, then I'm going to make sure no one lifts a finger to help you become a surgeon."

Lami bit down _hard_ on her lower lip, eyes filling with tears. "Why does it have to be an ultimatum?" she asked once she found her voice.

"Because I need you to start taking it seriously. You think Haruta's good with his sword, right? It's taken him years of practice, of honing his skills, of staying up late and pushing himself until his muscles can barely take it - of knowing when to _rest,_ and when to give himself ample time to master a technique. No one learns anything by rushing in and expecting it to work out just because they _want_ it to. You have to put in time. Effort. You have to make sacrifices and devote yourself," Bay answered. "If you think you can do that, then prove it."

"I…" Lami lifted her head to look up at Bay, and found she couldn't simply claim she would - the words caught in her throat, doubt gnawing at her stomach. She already spent so much energy learning about medicine, trying to hear the mystery voice that corrected her and made her heart ache with a sense of longing and home… and she'd been spending time making friends when she wasn't fully absorbed in her medical studies.

"So think about it," Bay waved one hand, shaking her head. "And come up with the answer that works for you. But _stop_ beating yourself up like this if it's not going to serve a purpose. Now - you're going to rest, and I'm going to go work with Chloris on my _favorite_ activity. Inventory!" she added the last word with a roll of her eyes and a sarcastic lilt in her voice.

Lami swallowed, nodding softly. She didn't lie down on the cot, instead forcing her body to listen so she could at least make it to her own private sleeping area. What she really wanted was a hot bath, a gallon of hot cocoa and a book, and to be able to sleep for about a week, but none of those things were going to happen anytime soon, with how drained she felt, her only real hope was that she'd at least make it under the blanket before she passed out.

* * *

...

* * *

"Not gonna join them?"

Sabo lifted his head and grinned up at Namur, leaning back on the railing and giving his fishing pole a light shake. "Nah. I told Luffy I'd catch a fish or two. I'm kind of tired. We've been at it all morning, ya know? And don't tell Ace, but it's harder to keep up with him now that he can just turn into fire and not have to worry about dodging."

Namur inclined his head towards the display. Luffy, bless his little heart, was trying for the twenty-fifth time to win against Ace, and it wasn't going well. They'd moved their sparring to the deck in plain view of Whitebeard, who was watching his two young sons with pride. It didn't matter that Whitebeard had watched - and taken part in - epic battles of legend. He could tell Ace and Luffy were giving it their all, and that commanded his full attention.

"Hah!" Ace's victory shout echoed across the deck, and Sabo shook his head with a wry grin.

"Luffy never wins against Ace," Sabo commented to Namur. "He's never gonna stop trying, but he never even comes close."

"Does he ever come close with you?" Namur asked.

"No, not really," Sabo admitted.

"Do you ever let him win, to keep his spirits up?"

"Pfft!" Sabo shook his head. "Not even a little! He won't get stronger if we let him win." He tilted his head a bit. "You don't think that's bad, do you?"

"Nah," Namur answered, sitting beside him on the railing. "Luffy doesn't seem like the kind of person to get discouraged because he's not winning. I think it makes him try harder."

"It does," Sabo agreed. "It doesn't matter if he can't tell he's getting better. If he isn't winning, he's working towards winning. He works really hard, you know."

"Yeah, we can all see it," Namur assured him. "No one underestimates you kids, you know. We all started somewhere."

"I know." Sabo grinned up at him. "I can't help reminding everyone, though. Back on the mountain, Luffy worked really hard to try and keep up with us. Even when winning seemed impossible." He glanced back at Luffy, grin softening. "Even if it still seems impossible."

Namur returned his grin, chuckling. "He's getting better, though. It'll take time, but he's going to be a great pirate someday."

"We know," Sabo agreed. "He's a bit of a weakling right now, and he cries a lot - but he's only going to get stronger from here." He watched Luffy stomp around and whine about how he'd beat Ace next time - watched the others laugh, and Rakuyo toss Luffy up onto one shoulder to cheer him on. Fossa came over to join, propping Ace up on his much larger shoulder, and Ace threw both hands in the air with a victory shout. "I love seeing them like this."

"It's nice, isn't it?" Namur's voice was wistful. "Seeing your family happy. I'm glad Ace opened up to us, even if it happened… the way it did."

"Yeah, I thought it'd take a lot longer." Sabo reached up to adjust his hat. "I guess ripping the bandage off was the way to go. In the long run, it saved Ace a lot of stress and fear. We were all worried about how the others would take it - well, maybe Luffy wasn't, but Ace and I were - and now we don't have to worry anymore."

"Do you ever get tired of it?"

Sabo's head snapped up in surprise, and he stared at Namur. "Excuse me?"

"Do you ever get tired of sharing Ace's worries," Namur clarified, meeting his gaze. "Do you ever just wish you could ignore it and focus on yourself, especially in situations where you know there's nothing to worry about?"

Sabo frowned, then scowled. He thought about snapping at Namur, but the question, despite sounding harsh, was an honest one, and he knew Namur wasn't asking it to be a jerk.

"Sometimes," Sabo murmured, still frowning, "it's exhausting. But I'd never trade Ace for anything. Even if it gets exhausting, even if he needs me to repeat what I've already told him, if it reassures him, I'm going to do it. And I'm never going to let him see that it's inconveniencing me - that's on _me,_ not _Ace._ Why are you asking?"

"I wonder about the others sometimes," Namur answered, reaching out to put a hand on Sabo's shoulder. "I didn't mean anything by it. When I first joined, I had a pretty big chip on my shoulder, too. People used to stare when we docked. Kids were afraid of me. I was used to it, but my new brothers and sisters weren't. Not the same way, anyway." He grinned, looking a little menacing. "Now we cause way more of a stir than I ever did, but I used to think my siblings got exhausted dealing with me."

"Because you're a Fishman?" Sabo questioned.

Namur nodded. "Even now, people are usually wary of me just for being who I am - and then they're wary because of the crew." He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Except that girl."

"Girl?" Sabo echoed.

"The one who helped us find Ace back on Lockport," Namur explained. "She approached me before anyone else. And she was nervous, too. She's the one who told us Ace ran into the forest."

Sabo was quiet for a few moments, filing that information away for later. He doubted they'd ever see the girl again if they'd left her behind on Lockport, but if Namur ever pointed her out, he'd be sure to thank her.

"Hey, Namur?" Sabo asked after a few moments. "I know it got pretty emotional back there in the forest… but do you think everyone would have felt the same way if we'd run away?"

"Thinking of running away?" Namur asked.

"No, nothing like that - this is our home now," Sabo assured him. "It's just that Luffy and I made a deal with Ace. If he ever wanted to leave, we'd go with him. If we hadn't been sure Ace _wanted_ to stay here, we would have all run away and Ace would have believed everyone except Marco hated him." Sabo tugged on his fishing rod a bit. He was never very successful with fishing on the Moby Dick, but he always managed to catch _something,_ and then Luffy's eyes would light up and it would make Sabo's whole day.

"I'm glad it didn't come to that," Namur chuckled, putting his hand on top of Sabo's head. "You three have been family since you stepped into our home. If you'd run away, it would have been a devastating loss. But we wouldn't have forced you to come back. Everyone here _wants_ to be here." He watched Whitebeard for a few more moments. "The old man's gonna hate it when Luffy goes off on his own."

"Well, that won't be for another nine years," Sabo murmured. "I'd say there's a chance of talking him out of it, but…" A proud smile lit his face. "My little brother is going to be the Pirate King."

Namur grinned, flashing all of his teeth. "I look forward to it."

"Oi, why don't we _not_ talk about the kids growing up?" Curiel's grumpy voice had Sabo turning to look at him, flashing a grin when he saw the scowl on Curiel's face.

"We won't stay little forever, if that's what you're thinking," Sabo joked.

"True as that may be, you should enjoy your youth while you have it," Curiel muttered, shaking his head.

"He says, as if he's some old geezer who can't lift his guns anymore," Namur mocked with a smirk.

"Oh, blow it out your ass, you oversized guppy," Curiel snorted. "I'm just saying… the faster they grow up, the faster Luffy leaves the ship - the faster they start setting out on their own."

"Curiel, are you getting sentimental on us?" Sabo pretended to gasp in shock, widening his eyes.

"Oh, ha ha, tease me," Curiel retorted, knocking Sabo's hat off - onto the deck rather than into the water, as they'd learned their crazy new trio of little brothers had a habit of jumping in after their possessions - and ruffling his hair. Curiel's grin at Sabo's indignant huffing only made Sabo scowl harder. "But I'm not as young as I used to be, either. I've seen many a new face come and go. Doesn't get any easier."

Sabo's scowl softened as he hopped down off the railing to collect his hat. "Do people really leave that often? I thought everyone was family here."

"Well it's not like they leave forever," Curiel sighed, shaking his head. "But once you go your separate ways… well, you'll understand someday. You'll look back on these days and wish they'd lasted longer."

Sabo regarded him for a moment, but before he could mull the words over and decide if he wanted to dwell on them, his fishing pole jerked in his hands and nearly flew over the side of the Moby Dick.

"Whoa!" Sabo tightened his grip on the fishing pole and tried to yank backwards, excited that he was finally getting _something -_ and hoping it would be something edible - laughing when Luffy was suddenly _there,_ wrapped around his waist and trying to help tug. It hindered more than it helped, but Luffy's enthusiasm helped his own determination, and with cheers from their new brothers and sisters, Sabo was able to reel it in.

It was Thatch who lifted it - a large, angular fish with bright yellow scales - and Namur who declared which parts were edible so that Ace and Sabo could stop Luffy from trying to take a bite out of it on the spot. Thankfully, Whitebeard himself scooped all three boys up before Luffy could get free, and Thatch made off with the fish and a promise to bring back something tasty.

"Oyaji!" Luffy whined. "I was hungry!"

"Oi! It was poisonous! Didn't you hear Namur?" Ace scolded.

"He said _some_ of it was!"

"Yeah…" Sabo laughed, plopping down on the armrest of Whitebeard's chair and enjoying the sun. "The entire outside of it, which is where you were trying to bite."

"Besides, _Sabo_ caught it, so it's his," Ace reminded Luffy.

"Sabo said I could have some!"

"After Thatch cooks it," Sabo stated, closing his eyes to relax. "That was the biggest fish any of us have caught, huh?"

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed, plopping down next to Sabo.

Ace hesitated, then shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, we've caught some pretty huge fish."

"That was definitely the biggest," Sabo retorted, smirking up at Ace. "I'm surprised the rod didn't break."

"I bet I could catch a bigger one," Luffy commented, resting his hands behind his head and looking up at Whitebeard. "Oyaji, have you caught bigger fish than that?"

Whitebeard burst out laughing, amused by his sons' topic of conversation. "Of course I have!"

"So have I," Haruta proudly boasted, climbing up to sit with them. "You guys gotta see the kind of fish they have in the New World!"

"Are they even _huger?"_ Luffy demanded, already starting to drool.

" _Way_ huger," Haruta agreed, laughing at the look on Luffy's face. "I'll show you guys how to catch them!"

"You mean you'll show them how to nearly get yanked into the water, get stuck in the railing due to stubbornness, and have Fossa reel it in for you," Rakuyo teased.

Haruta's cheeks flushed, and then hel smirked, puffing up his chest. "But I still technically caught it."

"Aye, he's got a point," Rakuyo conceded. "No matter who helps pull the bloody thing out of the water, whoever's holding the rod caught the fish."

"I'll catch the biggest one," Ace declared.

Sabo rolled his eyes, but he knew Ace was trying to impress Whitebeard, and well… Sabo didn't mind letting him have that one. "We'll see," he taunted, despite knowing once it came down to the competition itself, Ace was going to win.

* * *

...

* * *

Haruta tried not to let his worry show. It had been almost a week since Bay had sent Lami out of training, and while it wasn't like they hadn't seen her on the ship - studying medicine or eating meals with everyone - she hadn't returned to spar with anyone at all. He only looked around when he wasn't actively fighting - both Bay and Vista would exploit his distraction to teach him a lesson and his bruises were _finally_ fading from the last time - but somehow he knew she hadn't even come to the room that week.

He glanced back to the training area, where Ace and Sabo were fighting their last match. Haruta had to admit, Ace was impressive with and without his fire. He worked hard whether or not he was showing off for Whitebeard, and now that he had no secrets with his new family, he seemed to throw himself into everything he did without reservation. Pranks, chores, training - Ace was enjoying himself, and it warmed Haruta's heart.

And then Ace slammed Sabo into the ground with a painful looking kick, smirking as he landed nearby. "Hah!"

"That one looked painful," Haruta commented, walking over and offering Sabo a hand up. Sabo took it, grumbling and dusting himself off. His hat had been knocked across the room with his goggles, and his hair was disheveled and unruly.

"Oh, it _was,"_ Sabo dryly remarked, limping a little. "You mad at me or something, Ace?"

"Tch, that wasn't any harder than usual," Ace retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Wow," Luffy commented, hands clasped behind his head as he rocked on his heels near the scoreboard. "Ace won by a lot today!"

"Barely," Sabo muttered, the comment putting him on edge. His eyes flickered to the scoreboard and he paused, looking over the marks and re-counting them in his head as if he'd come up with a different number than what he was seeing.

Ace had not only beaten him more than usual - it was just as Luffy had stated. He'd won by a _lot._ They were usually evenly matched enough to tie twenty-five to twenty-five, maybe faltering a few victories on each side depending on how it went…

But Ace had beaten him thirty-nine to _eleven._ That wasn't normal. Worse yet - Ace had gotten his fifty matches with Luffy out of the way first, and while Luffy was still a pushover in a fight against one of them, it still took energy and effort to win _fifty times._ Sabo shifted from one foot to the other, then shrugged and tried to brush it off. He almost made a snippy remark about how Ace had an advantage with his Devil Fruit, but thankfully, he caught himself before he actually said it.

He knew it would hurt Ace if he lashed out like that just because his pride had taken a hit over what was likely a handful of losses due to distraction or fatigue. Sparring with an Ace who could turn into fire was not _new,_ nor was it an excuse on his part.

Haruta opened his mouth, clearly about to ask if Sabo was feeling alright, so Sabo cut him off.

"Oh well," he said, affecting an indifferent attitude as he retrieved his hat, plopping it on his head. "Doesn't matter - you still aren't going to beat me even once," he taunted Luffy.

"I've been getting stronger!" Luffy boasted, already in his fighting stance.

Ace had an unreadable look on his face as he cleared the area with Haruta, but no one spoke about the scoreboard again as Sabo and Luffy got started on their matches. It looked effortless and incredibly one-sided as Sabo readily beat Luffy back down fifty times in a row, save for a random match near the middle where Luffy actually landed a hit on Sabo - though it seemed to do nothing.

As he landed from the last match - which had basically consisted of Luffy trying to spring himself into the air and get the drop on Sabo and ending with his utter defeat as always - Sabo brushed himself off and shot their youngest brother a cocky look. "Looks like you're still nowhere near as good as me," he taunted.

Luffy struggled to pull himself from the weapons wrack he'd launched into, stretching his neck when his head got stuck. "Just you wait! I actually hit you today. Next time, I'm gonna win!"

Sabo snorted. Comments like that usually amused Sabo, but he was still on edge. "Keep trying, Luffy. Don't get cocky over one hit."

"He has a point, though," Ace spoke up, walking to the weapons wrack and shoving Luffy's head down a bit. Luffy immediately suffered from the recoil, head snapping to the rest of his body and sending him tumbling with a yelp. "He hit you."

"One hit doesn't mean he's going to win," Sabo dryly retorted. He couldn't explain why he was getting so irritated - but he also couldn't figure out why they were dwelling so heavily on the sparring matches. It wasn't like he'd lost to Luffy - It was _one_ hit.

"But it _does_ mean you're not on your game today," Haruta pointed out. "I mean, you lost more than normal against Ace, too…"

"Yeah, you've all mentioned that," Sabo responded with a scowl.

"Are you actually getting mad right now?" Ace asked, shooting Sabo an uncertain look as he headed over to Luffy to yank him up.

"What if I am? Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this?" Sabo glared at Ace. "Maybe I just don't feel like showing off."

"No one's _showing off,"_ Ace replied, his uncertain look becoming one of agitation. He'd bristled at the insinuation that his wins were a means of simply flaunting his fruit.

"Maybe you should both take a walk," Haruta diplomatically suggested when he saw the glares.

"You know what? I think we will," Ace tugged Luffy's arm, turning away from Sabo before they could start arguing. "C'mon Luffy. I bet Oyaji has more pirate stories to tell you."

Luffy cast a glance back at Sabo, but Sabo was refusing to look at them now, arms crossed over his chest.

"Okay," Luffy agreed, looking up at Ace. "Do you think he'll tell us another story about Shanks?"

"Sure," Ace agreed, leading him from the room and knowing if it was important, Sabo would come after them. If not - he'd sort it out on his own and get back to them later.

"Sabo?" Haruta ventured, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"That walk sounds good right about now," Sabo muttered, yanking away before Haruta could touch him and storming from the room in the opposite direction from where Ace and Luffy had gone.

He didn't bother waiting to see if Haruta or anyone else would try to follow him. He didn't want to talk about his matches with Ace or his matches with Luffy. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about the outburst that had followed it, either.

Thankfully, after about ten minutes of trying to evade anyone's company, he realized no one had bothered to try to stop him _or_ follow him.

Which only served to irritate him further.

Scowling, he shouldered his pipe, which had been gripped tightly in his hand as he'd rushed through the corridors, and shoved the door to the library open. It was the one place he could be sure none of them would bother going if they weren't trying to talk to him. That thought came to a screeching halt when he headed up the stairs, turned a corner, and slammed right into Lami.

She yelped, flailing and falling backwards under a rain of books she'd had precariously stacked in her arms, and Sabo could only stand there, dumbfounded and flustered that he'd run into her at all.

"Sorry!" His brain started working again as the last book hit the ground, and he quickly moved to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Lami blinked herself out of a daze, looking around, before her gaze settled on Sabo. "Yeah, probably just a few bruises. Did any of the books get damaged?"

"Doesn't look like it," Sabo answered, letting go of her so he could kneel to start picking up the books. A moment later, she joined him, and they set the neat stacks on the closest table.

"Thanks - did I miss breakfast?" Lami asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"Breakfast? It's past lunch," Sabo answered, raising an eyebrow at her. "Dinner's in a few hours."

"Shoot," Lami scowled down at the books, then sighed. "Well, I'll just eat at dinner. I still have a lot to do."

"Have you been in the library all day?" Sabo asked, plopping down on the table rather than one of the chairs and shooting her a pointed look.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be, other than tending to my chores," Lami grumbled. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why are you even here? Aren't you usually sparring around this time?"

Sabo's expression darkened a little. "Done."

"That seems faster than usual."

"That's rich coming from someone who didn't even know when lunch was," Sabo snapped.

Lami's patience seemed to snap, and she scowled. "I have a lot on my mind right now, Sabo. If you came here to lick your wounds, maybe you should find a different table. I prefer to study in _silence."_

"Fine," Sabo muttered, jumping back down from the table. "Maybe I'll see you next time we're sparring - oh, probably not, huh?"

"Proba _bly,"_ Lami replied, obviously irritated. "Since I'll be working in the infirmary and you'll need your fair share of bandages."

"That's an awful lot of animosity coming from the two who seemed to get along from the start, yoi."

Both jumped, looking up with wide eyes as Marco came into view, approaching casually and raising his eyebrow. Sabo looked away and crossed his arms over his chest, while Lami lowered her eyes with shame and blushed.

"He started it," Lami mumbled.

" _That's_ mature," Sabo retorted.

"Either of you want to talk about it?" Marco asked. "Or would you rather keep making snippy comments to take it out on each other, yoi?"

Lami's shoulders sagged again and she bit her lip. "I just don't need someone reminding me about my own shortcomings right now. I already know, okay? Bay made it _very_ clear."

Sabo cringed. He'd actually forgotten the reason Lami had stopped coming to spar with them - and the way she'd been removed from it last time. "I didn't mean that," he mumbled, sounding apologetic and hesitant. "I'm just mad at Ace and Luffy. And Haruta."

"C'mon, yoi," Marco said, beckoning for them both to follow. "We're gonna get some air."

They glanced at each other with uncertainty and a touch of awkwardness, then hurried to follow after him. Even irritated, neither one of them wanted to upset or disappoint Marco. If he wanted them to follow, they had no reason _not_ to.

* * *

...

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit it. That was really cool," Sabo commented, hopping down off of Marco's fiery back and landing with a dull thud. He offered a hand to Lami, but she simply jumped down on her own and landed next to him with a small grunt.

Marco transformed, craning his neck to one side in a stretch before looking down at them. He'd only intended to take them flying for ten or so minutes before touching down on the closest island, but they'd been enjoying themselves and talking about clouds and how far they could see and so many other random things… they'd been chatting as _friends,_ enjoying themselves, and maybe he was a bit of a sucker for all five of his youngest siblings. It had been close to forty-five minutes since they'd gone, but they hadn't gone far; the Moby Dick was still in sight.

"I thought it would be colder - flying in the clouds like that," Lami added.

"No wonder Ace enjoys it so much," Sabo mused, glancing up at Marco. "It's easy to forget about everything else and just enjoy the freedom."

"I'm still getting used to being a babysitter _and_ a source of free phoenix tours, yoi," Marco teased. "But I don't mind it as much as I thought I would. So," he took a seat under the shade of a willowy tree and looked to them, "who wants to start?"

Lami and Sabo exchanged guilty glances, before Lami walked closer to Marco and sat next to him, tucking her knees to her chest. "I'm struggling," she admitted to him, keeping her gaze down as Sabo came over to sit on her other side. "I feel like learning about medicine comes so easily to me, and I was used to being self-sufficient ever since I escaped from that facility… but when it comes to fighting, I'm not getting better at all, and it's so much harder than anything else I've done. I don't think I can do it - and I'm _mad_ at myself for being a quitter."

"Lami…" Sabo trailed off. He couldn't deny that she hadn't improved, or that she was better at practicing medicine than wielding a sword, but he really had no idea what would comfort her. She wasn't like Luffy - she'd argue with him if he gave her a placating peptalk.

"Bay asked me if I really wanted to become strong - or if I just wanted people to _tell_ me I was strong," Lami continued, clutching the fabric of her pants. "And the worst part is… I don't know the answer."

Marco nodded once, thoughtfully, then looked to Sabo. "And you, yoi?"

Sabo almost tried to divert the subject back to Lami - to focus on her so he didn't have to talk about it - but running from his problems wouldn't help anyone, least of all him.

"Ace is beating me more than usual," Sabo answered, crossing his legs and looking at Marco. "I mean, we always trade off. Sometimes he wins, sometimes I win… but today he beat me _thirty-nine_ to _eleven."_ He looked away, trying to pretend it wasn't bothering him as much as it was. "And then Luffy landed a hit on me and everyone made a huge deal about it."

"Thirty-nine to eleven?" Lami repeated softly.

"It's not a big deal," Sabo muttered, flicking a bug off his knee.

"It's not," Marco agreed. "But it's bothering you, yoi."

"Isn't it also good that Luffy's getting better?" Lami ventured.

"It means I'm _not,"_ Sabo answered, his voice tense.

"So you're both having the same problem, but for different reasons, yoi," Marco concluded. When they both turned to him, he inclined his head to the side a little. "Sabo hasn't been training as hard as his brothers - and Lami hasn't been applying herself to her own training. Both of you just thought it'd come naturally, yoi."

"I do _too_ work as hard as Ace and Luffy!" Sabo snapped.

"I tried _really_ hard to learn swordsmanship," Lami argued, her cheeks flushing.

"I believe both of you," Marco told them, holding his hands up in a show of peace. "I know you both work hard. But you both need to admit that there was a certain level of complacency involved here. It's not a bad thing, yoi, but if you expected more…"

Sabo quickly looked away, but Lami held his gaze. He waited patiently, his eyes filled with understanding, and she felt incredibly foolish for snapping at him.

When she finally spoke, her voice wavered. "When I found out I had some kind of hidden talent for medicine… it was like I finally found a part of myself. That was when I started hearing the voice, and it made me feel safe - and before that, I don't even think I knew what safe _meant._ And then I came here with all of you and I had a family who accepted me even though I couldn't remember my past. Even though I might have had powerful enemies who could come after me without warning." She clutched the fabric of her pants tighter. "I thought I'd be just as good with anything I really tried. I've never had _trouble_ learning new things, but this was just so much harder…"

Marco reached out and put a hand on her shoulder, waiting for her to continue.

"Bay's right. So are you… I wasn't trying as hard, and when Bay confronted me I was so humiliated and frustrated, I decided to just focus on medicine, _without_ her help. And I haven't heard the voice that made me start learning in the first place… not _once,_ since that day," Lami admitted, bowing her head.

"What do you want, Lami?" Marco asked. "I'll ask you the same question Bay asked you, yoi. Do you want to become stronger, or do you just want us to tell you you're strong?"

"Both," Lami whispered, closing her eyes tightly. "I want you to tell me I'm strong. But I want to _earn_ it. I want to _be_ strong, _and_ be a surgeon, _and_ have time to spend with everyone!"

Marco looked to Sabo again. "And you, Sabo? What do you think?"

Sabo looked away. "I guess maybe I haven't been trying as hard as I could," he muttered. "But I don't think I've become _complacent…"_ he fidgeted, clearly starting to get antsy. "Have I?"

"As far as I understand it, yoi, you kids fought to become stronger on a mountain full of beasts, with new challenges every day and your fair share of enemies to defend against. Now you have an entire ship of brothers and sisters looking out for you, and your sole focus isn't training. You play pranks with Thatch, you fish, you read, you learn about building ships and engineering - you're doing a little bit of everything, yoi. It's not _bad -_ but you aren't focusing as much as Ace and Luffy are," Marco said, shrugging. "Especially when it comes to Ace. If anything, he's become more determined to get stronger ever since Luffy dropped his secret to the whole ship, yoi."

Sabo looked up at Marco, expression uncertain. "So I have to what, spend my entire life training if I want to keep up with my brothers?"

Marco actually laughed. He shook his head, smile apologetic since he hadn't meant to laugh at their distress. "No, Sabo. But if you don't work as hard, you shouldn't expect to keep up. You should expect to lose a little more often, and for Luffy to get a hit in. And Lami, if you're not throwing yourself into learning to use a sword the way you throw yourself into the books you scour in the library, you're not going to improve any time soon."

Lami sighed and let her chin rest on her knees. "I know that."

Sabo pushed himself to his feet, walking a few feet away and then sighing. He took his pipe off his shoulder and twirled it, appreciating the weight of it in his hand. "It feels like a lifetime ago," he admitted quietly. "When Luffy got taken by Bluejam and I was at the mercy of my parents in Goa… it barely even seems real after all the time we've spent on the Moby Dick with everyone." He swung his pipe out a few times with no real aim, just moving it. "I'm proud of Ace. I'm proud of Luffy. The three of us are living our dreams - but today was the first time I've ever felt like I'm being left behind. Like I'm _not_ living my dream."

"What _is_ your dream?" Lami asked, lifting her head again. "I know Ace wants to be famous, and Luffy wants to be the Pirate King… I'm gonna be a Surgeon. But what about you? Didn't you say you wanted to write a book?"

Sabo lowered his pipe, looking out into the horizon at her words. He reached up to take off his hat, looking down at the goggles and turning it slowly in his hand. "I wanted to see the world," he recalled, a dull ache in his chest at the memory of that day. "I wanted to see the whole world and write a book about what I saw."

"You wrote a lot more when I first got here," Lami recalled, fidgeting. "Have you written anything lately?"

"No," Sabo's shoulders sagged a little. "I should." He turned back to them, plopping his hat back down onto his head. "Lami, I think you should go back to learning how to use a sword."

"You do?" Lami looked at him in surprise. "But I'm terrible with a sword."

"Well, right now you are," Sabo corrected, shrugging. "But you can get better. Would the mystery voice tell you to quit or tell you to push yourself?"

"I think… I think he'd tell me to push myself," Lami admitted. "But only if it's not detrimental to my own health."

"Sure - I've never heard a mystery voice so I'll take your word for it," Sabo joked, grinning. "What do you think, Marco?"

"I think Lami could be a great surgeon _and_ swordswoman, yoi," Marco said, looking down at her. "I think it'll take years of practice, discipline, training - a hell of a lot of bruises and blisters - but surviving what she has, I think she has the tenacity and determination."

Lami's cheeks flushed at his words, warmth spreading through her entire body.

"And I know I can keep up with my brothers, fruit or no fruit - Pirate King or no Pirate King," Sabo chuckled, shouldering his pipe and cracking his knuckles.

"We just have to keep at it," Lami agreed. She looked determined. "Even if I have to practice hitting a dummy for the next five years. I _want_ to be stronger."

"Well, I'm sure someone can hold Thatch still for the first year - after that he'll probably start complaining too much, yoi," Marco added thoughtfully.

" _Marco!"_ Lami looked up at him and grinned. "That's terrible! Thatch is really sweet!"

Sabo tried and failed to hide his snickering. "I should tell him you skipped breakfast _and_ lunch, Lami. He'll have a fit."

"Okay, we're going back," Marco decided, pushing himself to his feet. "You need to eat, Lami. And you need to talk to Ace, Sabo."

"Okay, okay," Sabo agreed, nodding. "We can go back." He clasped his hands behind his head and grinned up at Marco. "After a couple more laps around the ship?"

Lami hurried to her feet, looking up at Marco with hopeful eyes, and he sighed.

"You two are so spoiled, yoi."

* * *

...

* * *

 **A/N:** The good news is, I got my tablet working so I can write more often, and I'm damn determined to keep updating since I love writing so much and I have so many things planned.

Quick note about the story - Lami is not an OC nor is she being set up as the focus of the story, however she is one of the main side characters whose plot is connected to bigger things. Likewise, this story has always had one larger overarching plot that is guiding the current story, and as much as I wanna Skip To The Good Stuff, I'm trying not to rush the plot, either. Thank you for having patience with me, and I hope everyone continues to enjoy :)

~Mithril


End file.
